Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior
by storygirl99210
Summary: Erica, a nice girl who suffers terrible abuse from her father, becomes Ben's best friend. When she goes with Ben on his summer vacation, she finds a creature that will change her life forever. NO ROMANCE! Just pure adventure! Cover image was made thanks to Maximus Potter on deviantART. I do not own the image.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

Hello, fellow readers! Welcome to the first chapter of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior! I hope you all like this story! So please give it a chance. I worked real hard on this story. There is action, but no romance. Just pure fun adventure and friendship. So please review!

Also as I said in earlier stories, I will update chapters once a week. So with this one, and JFPT, my other story which is The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins, it will be one chapter a week each. But when JFPT is over, Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior will be two chapters a week. And if I don't get them out on Monday, then I apologize in advance. I have a life too, you know.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Ben 10 franchise or How To Train Your Dragon franchise. The Toothless dragon in this one is from the movie and TV series, Dragons: Riders of Berk. I only own my OCs and that's it. I do not own the cover image. Maximus Potter does on his/her account. This story is rated T for child abuse and very brief bad language.

* * *

Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior

Chapter 1: Introduction

Erica's POV:

"Get up, you lazy bitch!" I open my eyes tiredly at this yell as I realized Dad was awake. I get up from what is supposed to be my bed, which isn't much. It's really just the bed frame and an old blanket, but then again dad believes I don't deserve anything. I'll bet you're confused, huh? I'll tell you as I get dressed. I just put on a red sweater, denim pants and black tennis shoes. I have straight dark auburn hair that reaches to the middle of my back and emerald green eyes.

My name is Erica Haddock, I'm nine years old and my life is horrible. As you heard earlier, my dad doesn't care about me, he never has. When I was born, my mother died. Ever since, my dad believed that I was the cause of her death. So he beats me relentlessly. He hits me, kicks me, heck he even burns me if he's in a bad mood! I'm wearing the long clothes not just because its winter now, but because dad doesn't want anyone to find out he hurts me. Since he doesn't care about me or my well-being, he locks me up in the basement, telling me it's my room.

As I walk up the stairs and into the kitchen dad is there sitting on the table and yells at me, "Well, what are you waiting for?! Make my breakfast!" I sigh and tell him, "Yes, dad." In a matter of minutes, I made his favorite breakfast which consisted of three eggs, two pieces of toast, four pieces of bacon, and a cup of coffee. So I tell him, "Here you go, dad." Dad yells at me, "About time, you stupid bitch!" He eats his breakfast as he then asks me knowing he knows what I'm going to answer, "You know what your going to have for lunch, brat?"

I nod and answered him, "Nothing whatsoever." Dad nods and tells me, "Good. Now get to school, bitch!" I tell him, "Yes, dad." I leave the kitchen, and go back to the basement grabbing my backpack for school, grabbed a winter coat, and put it on as I come back upstairs and leave through the front door before dad could try and hit me. You see, its January and winter break was just finished. During the winter, I'm forced to walk to school.

But its not so bad. And no, you don't have to worry about me not having lunch. During my lunch time at school, I hold private tutor sessions. I charge the kids a dollar per class. When I have enough, I can have lunch without my dad knowing it! And all of that money is in my locker. My father's a real idiot. I've lived here in Bellwood my whole life, and you know the worse part? I have no friends. The tutor thing, all they care about is passing, they don't care about me.

I got to the school, went inside and got to my locker. I put my bookbag inside my locker as I got my books for my class, and walk to my class. The classroom isn't much, but its nice. I got inside and got to my seat that's near a window, and get ready for class. I figured I should mention this too, I'm the smartest kid in the whole school. But hey, I'm smart. Can't help it!

As I waited for class to begin students came in along with this one boy named Ben Tennyson. He looks like a nice kid, except to everyone in the whole school, he's an outcast to them. I didn't like that. No one deserves to be ostracized like that. Its too bad that if dad found out that I have a friend, well, he'll hurt me worse than usual.

Ben has short brown hair, green eyes, green cargo pants, black and white tennis shoes and his white shirt has a black stripe in the middle. The day of school continues with hardly any problems. There wasn't much homework and I passed a pop quiz. Lunch time finally came as I got enough money for a hamburger, chocolate milk and a chocolate chip cookie. I got to a seat at a table where no one sits and start to eat my lunch when I heard, "Hey, Tennyson!"

I groaned at this as I saw Cash and JT, two bullies at the school, where Ben got his lunch and he sat down. Students were gathering around them as Cash yells at Ben, "Hey, Tennyson. Give me your lunch!" Ben yells at him, "No thanks, Cash. I'm trying to eat in peace here." I giggle at this. Ben may be an outcast to everyone, but I think he's kind of funny. I hear JT telling Cash, "I think he deserves a lesson."

Cash smirks at this as he then grabs Ben's tray of food and throws it at the ground causing Ben to cry out as Cash, JT and everyone else laughs at Ben as they all leave as Cash yells to Ben, "Make sure I get lunch tomorrow Tennyson!" I looked at Ben as everyone leaves as I can't believe no one made a move to help him. I sigh at this as I realized that Ben needs a friend just like I need a friend. If dad finds out, I don't care. Ben and I each need a friend.

So I grab my lunch and my school stuff at the table, and I go to Ben and see if I can help him out.

* * *

Ben's POV:

I hate Cash and JT! Why do they have to bully me?! JT used to be my best friend in first grade, but now he's hanging out with Cash. I don't think I'll ever have a friend again. Someone comes up to me and asks me, "Hey, are you okay?" I looked up and saw it one of the kids from my class. I can't remember her name as I tell her, "Yeah, I'm okay. I lost my lunch, but other than that, I'm okay."

She smiles and tells me, "That's good. I feel for you, really. No one likes a bully. Anyone who does is a loser. And your not a loser." I look at her shocked as I grinned, and told her, "Thanks." My stomach grumbles as I cover it and blush. The girl laughs and she tells me, "Your starving, huh? I have an idea." She sits down next to me with her food as she tells me, "How about we share my lunch? You can have half of my hamburger and half of my cookie. And I get the other halves. And you can have my chocolate milk."

I look at her shocked once more and I tell her, "You don't have to do that." She shakes her head and tells me, "I don't have to, I want to." I grin at her at this as I hold my hand out to her and tell her, "Ben Tennyson." She looks at my hand then to me and she smiles as she grabs my hand and we shake on it as she tells me her name, "Erica Haddock." Something tells me her and I are going to be the best of friends.

* * *

6 Months Later

Erica's POV:

It's been six months since I became friends with Ben and my dad still hasn't found out! But because of Ben and I becoming friends, all of the student dubbed me as an outcast like Ben. I don't mind it. But my dad as usual has still been beating me to a pulp and I hate it! But I'm still glad Ben is my friend. The only thing though is Ben has no idea about the abuse I'm going through.

Its now June 2, which means the last day of school is tomorrow and it means summer vacation. Before I forget, I'm now ten years old, as my birthday was on February 17. Too bad I never had a good summer vacation. During those months, for summer, dad beats me even worse. I know there's nothing I can do to escape his wrath…unless I can put the plan into motion that I've been thinking of since I met Ben.

Speaking of Ben, we're at my locker right now as school ends. I'm wearing a long blue sleeved t-shirt that says 'I'm cool and I know it!', black denim pants and black tennis shoes as he asks me a question, "Hey, Erica? Do you want to come on summer vacation with me?"

I nearly drop my books in shock as I was putting them in my bag, and I asked him, "Why would you invite me and where are you going?" Ben shrugs his shoulders and he tells me, "I don't know. Its just that you told me you've never been anywhere besides Bellwood before. And I thought you could come along. I'm going on a cross-country trip with my Grandpa Max, while my parents stay behind at home. Do you think you can come?"

I think about it for a second, and I knew that if I even asked dad, he'll throw me down the stairs and lock the basement door. I could try and sneak out, but he'll probably find out. If I don't tell him, maybe I can sneak with Ben when he leaves. But when I get back, dad could probably kill me! I guess this means there is only one option now…the Plan.

You see, since I met Ben, I realized that I needed to tell someone about the abuse I went through, get proof and finally show it to the police so my dad can get arrested. One day at a dump, I found a video camera. After some digging, I found spare parts that I can use to remake it causing it to work, along with some tapes. So without my dad knowing it, I put a tape in the camera and hid it somewhere where dad couldn't see it or find it. So whenever dad came in my room to beat me, the video camera recorded everything. I have about a hundred tapes that shows the beatings.

One day, I even took pictures of my injuries with a camera I found and made it work without my dad knowing. You see, my plan was to sneak into school at night as I got the pictures, video tapes and video camera and put them in my locker, sneak back home, wait for school the next day, wait until lunch and grab all the stuff from my locker and take it to the Police department and leave it there on the steps as I knocked the door, they find it, see what he did, and my dad gets arrested.

And now, with Ben asking me to come on his vacation, I can finally put that plan into motion as I smile at this and tell Ben, "Sure thing. I don't think my dad will mind. Did you ask your parents and Grandpa Max if it was okay?" Ben smiles and he tells me, "Yeah! Mom and dad thought it was cool that I was thinking of bringing a friend along and my Grandpa won't mind a guest. As long as you don't eat his cooking." I get confused at this as Ben gets to explain his Grandpa's weirdest eating habits.

But I didn't care about that at the moment. My plan can finally go into action and soon, I'll be away from him forever! I close my locker with my right arm and screamed in pain as I completely forgot that Dad hurt me last night burning my arm with a still hot frying pan! Ben looks at me worried as he grabs a hold of me and worriedly asks me, "Erica! Are you okay?!"

I look at Ben and I can tell he's freaking out and I tell him, "Yeah, Ben. I'm okay. I was just clumsy last night that's all." I smile at him as he asks me, "Are you sure? You've been clumsy a lot lately." I tell Ben, "Yes, don't worry Ben. I'm fine." I'm holding my arm in one hand as I tell Ben, "I'll see you tomorrow, Ben. I can't wait for the trip!" As I got to the door, I opened it and stepped outside letting my arms go to my sides as I saw my father in his car at the front of the school,

During spring, summer and fall, dad takes me and picks me up from school. He's making people think he's a great dad by picking up his daughter even though he doesn't care in the least. But that doesn't matter. Keeping my face with no emotion, I get in the car and buckle up as dad drives off to our house. Soon, my plan will be put into action and I'll be away from him for good.

* * *

Ben's POV:  
I see Erica leave the school in a hurry still holding her arm. I look at her worried about her. Everyone thinks I'm stupid, but I'm not blind. Erica being hurt all of the time? Something's wrong. Ever since I first met her, I loved having her for a friend. She was better than JT. But every time I saw her she had weird injuries. Sometimes when she comes in the school, she has a cut on her cheek, a bruise on her arm, heck what just happened proved it!

Someone is hurting Erica! She can't be that clumsy. But what I don't get is who. Who would hurt someone so nice that even though she's hurt she still smiles?!

* * *

Erica's POV:

Dad and I entered the house as I make my way to the basement as dad yells at me, "Hold it, brat!" I stopped and turned around but as I did, I was flung back with a searing pain on my cheek as I realized Dad just punched me in the face. He gets close to me and picks me up by my shirt and tells me, "Do you know what tomorrow is?" I stayed quiet, as my dad gets madder, then he punches me in the gut causing the wind to be knocked out of me as he tells me, "Tomorrow is your last day of school, bitch. Which means more beatings if you do something wrong. So right after school, you are to get in my car, I put you in the basement and I come in there and beat you to a bloody pulp. Do you inderstand?!"

I nod and tell him, "Yes, dad." Dad finally lets go of me as I hit the floor and he tells me, "Good. I'm gonna order pizza tonight, and you'll stay downstairs having nothing to eat. And if anyone asks tomorrow about your face and stomach, what do you tell them?" I answered him, "A door hit my face and I accidentally ran into the table." Dad smirks evilly and tells me, "Good. Now get downstairs before I hit you further tonight."

I run downstairs and as soon as my feet hit the floor, dad closes the door and locks it, leaving me in the dark. Oh, yeah! I forgot to mention that Dad almost never lets me have dinner or breakfast. Sometimes he will, sometimes he won't. But now that tomorrow was my only chance at freedom, I wasn't going to let it pass by. So I waited until the lights went out and when dad would be asleep. As soon as the small clock in my room hit midnight, that's when I knew dad was knocked out cold and fast asleep. Thank god, he's a heavy sleeper!

I found a suitcase in the basement, and packed up all the clothes that I have in the basement which consisted of long-sleeved shirts, denim pants, and of course unmentionables. I know I have a weird wardrobe, but that's because dad doesn't want anyone to know he's been hurting his daughter.

All of my clothes were packed, and I knew I had to sneak out. Luckily about a year ago, I found a secret exit that lead to outside, so I push a full crate back and got my backpack. I put my video camera, photos, video tapes and a First Aid Kit that I kept in my room - for emergencies only, and when I have to take care of my injuries - in my backpack and I'm holding my suitcase in one hand. I get through the hole in the wall, closed the hole with the crate, went through a hallway like thing, went up the small steps and I got out of the hole which the whole thing led me to the end of the street and got out through a slab on the sidewalk that no one had any idea about, and put it back over the hole. Dad doesn't know about the secret exit.

I got out and quickly head over to the school. I sneak in with no problems, got to my locker and I opened it putting my suitcase inside, along with my video camera, photos and video tapes as I put them in a paper bag that I brought along and put it in the locker. I brought the first aid kit out of my backpack and put it in the locker. I locked it and snuck out of the school, got back to the slab of the sidewalk, went into the hole and covered it up, found the hole to my basement room, pushed the crate out, and got back in. I then push the crate back into the hole, and got to my bed and covered myself with the blanket and laid on the hard bed frame.

I dropped my backpack to the floor and start to fall asleep. So far so good. All I have to do now is get to school without causing dad suspicion, wait until lunch to deliver everything to the police station, head back to school, continue the day like normal and go on Ben's summer cross-country road trip!

If I only knew that not only meeting Ben was part one of my destiny, but meeting someone else would be the other part of my destiny…

* * *

No One's POV:

A lone mysterious being is seen flying through the air in search of something or someone very important. This mysterious being has been searching for that someone or something for over a thousand years. And he believes that sooner or later, he will find that person. After all, he made a promise to his last friend. The only problem this figure has, is that he has no idea who he's searching for. All he knows is that he's looking for a soul that matches with his last friend and that's it…

* * *

And that's the end of the first chapter! Man it feels good to get this done! I hope you all liked it! Please review and here are the questions! Who's also going to join the summer road trip? What will Ben find on his first day of summer vacation? Who will find out about Erica's abuse first? And what will Erica find on the road trip?! If you want to find out, stay tuned for the next chapter of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior!


	2. Chapter 2 And Then There Were 10 And A N

Hello, fellow readers! Welcome to the second chapter of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior! I hope you all like this story! There is action, but no romance. Just pure fun adventure and friendship. This chapter was long! About seventeen pages! I decided to give you another chapter this week! So please review!

Real quick everyone. Due to summer vacation and my on-call job, updates are going to come whenever I can get them out. You see the job I have, kind of mostly happens in the summer time. And there's a chance I can get called in at any time. So please don't be mad, I do have a life after all. So I can only get chapters for The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins, and Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior whenever I have time. Hope you don't mind and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Ben 10 franchise or How To Train Your Dragon franchise. The Toothless dragon in this one is from the movie and TV series, Dragons: Riders of Berk. I only own my OCs and that's it. Before I forget, in this story, I've decided for Toothless to have his own powers. You'll find out in this chapter and other chapters to come.

* * *

Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior

Chapter 2: And Then There Were 10 And A New Friend

Erica's POV:

"Hey, brat! Today's your last day! So get the hell up!" I opened my eyes and stretched for a bit as I then realized something: Today is the day I will be rid of my father forever! I grin at this as I quickly dress up wearing a long-sleeved dark green shirt that has bell like sleeves, denim pants, and black tennis shoes. I walk up the stairs and he tells me, "Make my breakfast, you stupid bitch or else I'll hit you before we leave!" I then make his breakfast which consisted of his usual breakfast meal and he begins to eat it.

I thought in my head, 'Keep being mean to me, old man! I'll be gone before you know it!' He finishes his breakfast and he puts his plate and tells me angrily, "Get your stuff and I'll take you to school, you little bitch!" I nod and I go downstairs grabbing my backpack, and coming up the stairs where dad was already waiting in the car as I closed and locked it.

I get in the car and dad drives off to my school. When we got there, before I got in, Dad grabs my right arm where the burn still is and squeezes it hard telling me as I wince in pain, "Remember, you'll be getting plenty of beatings today." He finally lets go as I get out of the car and walk to the doors. By that time, dad has left and when I get into the school, I hold my gut with one hand as it still hurts from last night. My face still hurts but not much. And now my right arm hurts even worse.

I guess I should tell you all, what kind of injuries I have, huh? Besides some nasty scars on my back, there are also bruises practically over my body, and there are burns in a few places. Some of the scars came from whips, others came from a knife when dad would feel bad about his day. Good thing that dad hasn't resorted to actually doing the worst of punishments. That's all of my injuries in a nutshell.

I get to my locker and I saw Ben waiting for me. I smile and tell Ben, "Good morning Ben!" Ben smiles as he sees me but then he frowns when he asks me worriedly, "Whoa, Erica! What happened to your face?!" I frown and I lie to him with a sigh as I open my locker, "My dad. I was on my way to the bathroom and when he came out, the door hit me in the cheek with a lot of force. But don't worry about me, okay? I'm fine."

Ben frowns and tells me, "Are you sure, Erica? Ever since I met you, you've had a lot of 'clumsy accidents.' I just want to make sure you're okay." I look at him worriedly for a moment as I realized Ben is really worried about me. So with no other choice I tell him, "Ben, their not 'clumsy accidents.' I'll tell you, but do you think it can wait until we leave Bellwood today? I have everything I need. My suitcase is all packed and ready to go."

Ben looks at me for a moment and sighs and he tells me with a small smile, "Oh, okay. But you will tell me. No backing out, got it?!" I nod and tell him with a smile, "Got it!" I got the books I would need to return today, and my last homework assignment. My first classes were a lot of fun today. Everyone just did crossover puzzles and our teacher wanted us to tell her what we were doing for the summer. All in all, today was a lot of fun. When lunchtime came, I put my plan into action.

Before we got in line, I gave Ben lunch money figuring Cash and JT stole it and I was right. I let other students get in front of me, and as soon as there was enough, I got out of the lunchroom, get to my locker, grabbed my video camera, photos and video tapes, and got out of the school. I quickly run over to the police station with the items. Luckily for me, the police station is close to the school.

I set the stuff down on the steps, along with a note explaining everything, knock on the door and I hide in some bushes as a police officer comes out, and sees the stuff and goes inside with them. I silently cheered at this, as now the only thing I can do is hope and pray that thy all believe what they're seeing through the tapes.

I wait about fifteen minutes, and the next thing I know, five police officers came out and into their police cars. One of the police officers is named Gobber. Gobber is my dad's best friend. Gobber and my dad were Plumbers and the best of friends. I never figured out what was so satisfying to them about fixing toilets. You wouldn't like the look on his face just now, because he's really mad.

They all left for my home to arrest my dad, as I silently cheer at this, and make my way back to the school. I was at the doors when I saw the police cars pass by and saw my dad in one of the police cars, as I realized that he is gone! I go back in the school, grab my lunch and sit with Ben. Before he could ask, I tell him with a smile, "Let's just say it had to do with what's been happening to me." Ben asked no more questions as we continue our lunch in peace.

* * *

Ben's POV:

The rest of the day continued with fun stuff for Erica and I. We're in our last class for the day, as I decide to have some fun. Erica is in her desk sitting next to me and I decide to make a paper airplane, aim it, and throw it where it hits our teacher in the back of the head and before she could turn around, I hide in a book. When our teacher turned to face the board, I put the book down and Erica and I high–five quietly.

I don't know why, but Erica seems a lot happier. Maybe it has something to do with her being gone during lunchtime. It's almost three o'clock and I'm waiting for it to come along with Erica as we wait. The teacher then tells us, "And I just want to remind you all, that I will be teaching summer school this year, and its not too late to sign up." I scoff and say to myself, "Yeah, right." Erica scoffs as well and she says, "I ain't staying behind this time." This time? What does she mean by that?

The clock finally rings three o' clock and the school bell finally rings and w all cheer out loud as Erica and I both say together, "Yes! Out of here!" We all go to leave but our teacher then calls me back in, "Benjamin! Could I have a word with you before you go?" She brings out my paper airplane and I know I'm going to be in trouble and Erica tells me, "Go on, Ben. I'm going to go get my stuff. I'll meet you at the front of the school."

I nod as I go to my teacher and get my punishment. A few minutes later, I got no punishment since summer vacation began. Erica and I are at the doors as Erica now has her suitcase and backpack, now as I ask her, "Are you excited?" Erica nods happily and tells me, "You have no idea!" We got outside and start waiting for my Grandpa when we then see Cash and JT bullying a kid from our class. I hate it when someone gets bullied besides me, so I go over the group, put my game face on and tell Cash and JT, "Leave him alone!"

JT tells me, "Get lost, shrimp!" I get angry and tell him and Cash, "I said, back off!" I turn to Erica and tell her, "Erica, you might want to stay back." She nods and moves back as Cash JT sarcastically, "Oh! Looks like we got us a hero! What if we don't want to back off?" JT then tells me threateningly, "What are you gonna do about it, Tennyson?"

I charge for them, but a few minutes later, they hurt me just by a little bit, gave me and that kid they were bullying a wedgie, and hung us up on tree branches by our underwear. Luckily they left Erica alone. The kid then tells me angrily, "Thanks a lot!" I tell him, "I was just trying to help!" The kid then tells me, "Next time you wanna play hero, make sure you can back it up!"

Erica tells me, "At least you did your best. That's what counts!" I smile at this and out of nowhere Grandpa appears driving in his RV. He stops it and tells me, "Come on, kids, let's go! We're burning daylight! I want to make it to the campsite by nightfall!" I ask him from my spot, "Uh, Grandpa? A little help here!" Grandpa gets out of the RV and got me and the kid down, as Grandpa looks at Erica and tells her, "And you must be Erica. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Grandpa Max, but you can call me Grandpa."

Erica smiles and tells him, "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Tennyson." Grandpa, Erica and I get inside the RV as I excitedly tell Grandpa, "I've so been looking forward to this!" When we got in, I realized there was someone else in here. I looked to my right and saw my dweeb cousin, Gwen. She has short red hair, green eyes, she's wearing a blue shirt with a cat head on it, white capris and white tennis shoes.

I then ask Gwen annoyed, "What are you doing here?!" I then ask Grandpa annoyed, "What is she doing here?!" Gwen tells me, "Take it easy, doofus! This wasn't my idea! Somebody convinced my mom that going camping for the summer would be a good experience for me." Ah, man! I ask Grandpa a little worried, "Grandpa, please! Tell me you didn't!"

Grandpa tells me, "I thought it would be fun if your cousin came along with us this summer. Besides, your friend is a girl, so I figured Gwen could keep her company. Is that a problem?" Gwen finally notices Erica who looks a little nervous as Gwen introduces herself to Erica, "Hi. I'm Gwen." Erica looks at Gwen a little nervous then Erica smiles a bit and tells Gwen, "Nice to meet you. I'm Erica Haddock."

Whoa. Never seen Erica being super nervous like this before. I hope she tells me what's been happening to her. Grandpa starts the RV up and we all sit down at a table in the RV, with me and Erica on one seat and Gwen in the other as I say annoyed, "I can't believe it! I've waited all school year to go on this trip, and the Queen of Cooties is along for the ride!" Erica then asks me, "Does that include me, too?" I tell Erica, "Nah, I actually like you. Gwen, not so much."

Gwen overhears and tells me, "Hey, I had my own vacation already all planned out too, you know." Gwen brings out a sheet of paper, "Each activity is color-coded, so I never did the same thing two days in a row!" Erica looks at the paper and Gwen as Erica freaks out and tells her a little annoyed, "Okay, I may be smart and have never gone on summer vacation before, but even I wouldn't do that."

Gwen gets annoyed as she then says, "But now I'm stuck with my doofazoid cousin and his friend going camping for three months." I glare at her saying, "Geek." Gwen glares back with herself saying, "Jerk." We then overhear Grandpa saying, "Something tells me it's gonna be a long summer." Erica then says, "As long as its still fun, I don't care." I agreed with her on this.

* * *

Erica's POV:

Man, Gwen and Ben don't like each other, do they? I get out of the seat and go over to Grandpa Max, and I ask him while he's driving, "Mr. Tennyson? Can I sit in the front seat with you for a bit?" He smiles and tells me, "Sure thing. And as I told you before, you can call me Grandpa." I nod and sit down on the seat and buckle up with Grandpa telling me, "You said your last name was Haddock, right? Is your father's name, Stoick?" I look at him scared and asked him, "How do you know my dad?"

Grandpa obviously not seeing me scared answers me, "Your father, our friend Gobber and I were great Plumbers. I haven't heard from your father in a while. How has he been?" I gulped and lie to him telling him, "Oh, he's okay. He's got a new job where he has to go overseas sometimes. He's so busy, he never calls his friends." Its kind of true because he mostly spends his time hurting me.

Grandpa then tells me, "Ah, I see. Well, I can tell that he raised one nice kid. Erica, here on this vacation, anything you want, it will be my treat." I look at him shocked as I tell him, "You don't have to, Grandpa." Grandpa laughs a bit and he tells me, "I know, but Ben and Gwen will have their own plans during the trip. If you have any plans on what you want to do, just let me know." I smile and nod at him and tell him, "Okay, thanks Grandpa."

We drive on for a bit until we stop at a campsite at night. We found a good spot, as Grandpa goes to make our dinner. Gwen, Ben and I are sitting at a picnic table. Grandpa comes out with a bowl of…something. He tells us all, "Chow time!" What was in the bowl are little worms?! Gwen and Ben are a bit freaked out, as Ben then asks, "Okay, I give up. What is that?!"

Grandpa answers, "Marinated meal worms. Its hard to find them fresh in the States. You know, they're considered a delicacy in some countries." Gwen looks at them grossed out as she questions, "And totally gross in others?" The worms are still moving, as I look at them curiously. I know I hardly ever got anything to eat at home, but the worms are starting to look appetizing.

Grandpa then tells us, "If these don't sound good, I've got some smoked sheep's tongue in the fridge." Ben gets grossed out as he asks Grandpa, "Couldn't we just have a burger or something?" Grandpa answers Ben, "Nonsense. This summer is going to be an adventure for your taste buds!" I look at the worms and tell everyone, "I'll try them."

Ben and Gwen exclaim freaking out, "WHAT?!" I shrug my shoulder and tell them, "I want to try them. They can't be that bad." So I grab some meal worms in one hand, I bring them to my mouth and eat them with Ben and Gwen grossed out. I swallow the worms, I go still and then smile telling Grandpa, "They're not bad. Gross, but not bad." I eat some more as Grandpa tells me, "Finally someone who appreciates my cooking. You kids wait here and I'll get the tongue!"

Grandpa leaves as Ben asks Gwen, "I've got a half-eaten bag of corn chips and a candy bar in my backpack. What do you got?" Gwen answers him, "Some rice cakes and hard candy." Ben then questions Gwen, "Think we could make them last the whole summer?" Ben and Gwen look at me completely grossed out as I ask them, "What? These things are good." I eat some more until I finished off the whole bowl. Man, that was good! Better than anything I could ever get!

* * *

Toothless's POV:

My name is Toothless, I am a Night Fury and I am searching for someone. A thousand years have passed since Hiccup's death and I am trying to find a human being that holds my Rider's soul. I loved Hiccup more than just a pet and a friend. I loved him like a brother. When Hiccup died, he gave me one final request: Find his reincarnation who holds his soul and look after and protect them from those who wish them harm. You see, us dragons are special for a reason. When we are bonded with a human, we become like another part of them.

When Hiccup died, I felt it through our bond as it terminated. When our bond was gone, my tail fin grew back and now I was able to fly by myself again, but it did not feel the same without my rider. So for the next one thousand years, not only do I watch over Hiccup's kin, but I also tried to find the one person who holds Hiccup's soul. Ten years ago, I gave up looking for his soul. I just couldn't find that one person.

As I'm flying over a campsite at night, I felt a tugging at my heart. I shrugged it off, but when the tugging was becoming harder, I realized what it meant. It means, that Hiccup's soul is near! Which means the human who has his soul is close by! I smile at this as I quickly fly to the ground and walked around not knowing I was dropping scales. I search around, but don't find anyone as to where the tugging came from. I then remembered how Hiccup found me.

He found me at the cove, not only through a trench I made when I crashed, but also through my scales. When I saw the scales off of me, I knew this would work. So I kept walking until I saw a lake, and decide to wait there while catching dinner. As I stay there I wondered, what this reincarnation was like, not just in looks, but also with what they were like to others.

* * *

Ben's POV:

About an hour later, Erica decided she couldn't eat the tongue, so Gwen, Erica and I didn't eat it. I've been waiting for Erica to tell me about her injuries, but she still hasn't said a thing yet! Gwen and Grandpa asked about the bruise on her face, but she told them she ran into a door. Why do I have a feeling she's lying? Right now, I'm playing a video game with Erica watching, and Gwen is on her laptop. Grandpa then asks us, "Who wants to roast marshmallows?" But Gwen and I don't answer, but Erica answers, "I don't mind. I never had a marshmallow before!"

Grandpa smiles at this as he then asks, "How about we all tell scary stories?" I then ask Grandpa, "Scarier than having to spend a summer with your cousin?" I laugh a bit at this as Gwen tells Grandpa, "I'd like to, Grandpa, but I'm busy doing a web search on cures for extreme doofusness." She then tells me, "Nothing yet, Ben, but let's not give up hope!"

Erica yells at Gwen, "Will you stop picking on him?! Sheesh! I was hoping to get away from violence on this vacation!" I look at her shocked at this, and wondered what the heck did she mean? I get annoyed of Gwen, and told Grandpa, "I'm going for a walk." I then ask Erica, "You coming, Erica?" Erica smiles and tells me, "Sure thing. After all, I want to do some exploring!"

I smile and leave my game behind as Grandpa tells us, "Be careful and don't stray too far from camp!" We nod and went into the woods. As we're walking, I then ask Erica, "So are you going to tell me now?" Erica sighs and tells me, "Do I have a choice?" I shook my head as Erica takes a big sigh and she tells me, "My father is the one who's been hurting me." So Erica told me everything: The reason why she was abused, all of the things her father did to her since she was a baby, where she was forced to stay and the evidence she got.

I look at her shocked but inside, I wanted to hurt her dad. I ask Erica, "So that day in gym when you got hit by a dodgeball by Cash and JT…?" Erica answers, "Yeah, my dad hit me there which caused a bruise, and the dodgeball made it all worse." It all makes sense now! During gym class, Erica had bandages covering her legs! She was hiding them! And her clothes, no wonder I never saw her in t-shirts!

But then I remembered what happened at lunch today and asked her, "So when lunchtime came around today…" Erica answers with a smile, "I left the school to deliver all of the proof that showed he hurt me to the police. They all ran out and arrested my dad. So now I'm free! I left them a note telling them everything he ever did to me. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, Ben! I was worried my dad would find out, and that he would kill me."

Erica looks down as I tell her putting a hand on her shoulder, "At least you told me now. And don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. I won't tell Grandpa or the dweeb of it. Deal?" Erica smiles as she grabs my hand and tells me, "Deal." She lets go and tells me, "I'm glad I finally told you. Maybe now I can start having some actual fun." I smile at this as Erica looks at the ground and tells me, "Whoa, Ben! Look at these!"

I crouch down beside her, and see what's in her hand, they look like black spots. I get confused and ask her, "So? What's so special about them?" Erica tells me, "They look like scales. Their too big to be a snake's though." Erica stands back up, and she tells me, "I'm going to go and take a look around this place to see if I can find out where the scales come from. I'll meet you back at the RV!"

I yell for Erica, "Be careful!" I start walking around thinking all of what happened to Erica in my head. I couldn't believe it! It all made sense. If her father was starving her, then those private tutor lessons…it was all a plan for her to get food for lunch! She must not have eaten a whole lot of breakfast or dinner. He's practically starving her!

But that was cool, that Erica got her father arrested! I grin at this and I heard something in the air as I look up and see a shooting star! I wish that Erica and I will have the greatest summer of our lives! But somehow the shooting star is flying towards me, as I realized I have to get out of here! I run away as the star crashes down.

I was flung back from the blast. When it stopped, there was a humongous trench with something in it. I look inside as I say to myself, "It looks like a satellite or something." I go in there for a closer look as the thing opens up and I look inside saying, "A watch? What's a watch doing in outer space?!" It looks so cool! It looks like a one of those watches and it looks like you can slip it on and its like a clamp or something. It has this weird green thing on it that looks like an hourglass.

I reach my hand inside, and the next thing I know, it jumps up onto my left wrist and its stuck there! I panic and try to get it off of me, but it won't come off! I climb out of the hole and try to find something I can use to pry it off! I find a stick and try to pry it off, but it doesn't work, because the stick broke off! I touch the watch to see if I can somehow get it off. When I moved the circle part a bit, it pops up! Whoa! I look at it and saw some weird looking thing on it, it looked like a man. So I push it down, and somehow the next thing I know, I'm literally on fire! I scream in fear because of this. Oh, man!

* * *

Toothless's POV:

I'm still at the lake still waiting for someone to follow the scales. Luckily, I finished my dinner after a couple of fish. I was about to give up when I heard something coming to the lake. I wait and hide in the shadows and out from the bushes…was a little girl? She looks around almost as if she'll be afraid of what she'll find. I was confused for a moment, but also suspicious, but the suspicion disappeared as my heart was tugging toward the girl. Could she be Hiccup's reincarnation?

I look at her for a moment and saw that she in a way, looks like Hiccup. She has long dark auburn hair that reaches to the middle of her back, and emerald green eyes…their almost like Hiccup's! Could she be the one? The girl looks around and once her back was turned, I climb up a rock sculpture that was there, and watched her closely. She appears to be ten years old and is wearing a long sleeved green shirt, denim pants, and black tennis shoes on her, but she has a nasty bruise on her face. I wonder what could have happened?

I growl a bit at the thought of someone hurting her. But when I growled, I accidentally caught her attention as she slowly turns around and sees me. She gasps as I slowly climb down the rock structure and face her on the ground. The girl looks at me in awe as she whispers out, "Whoa!" I smile at this thinking it was good she's not afraid. I start to walk over to her, and I can tell she flinched a bit. It would make sense since I tower over her by about a few feet even on all four of my legs. I stop about two feet in front of her as the girl looks at me in awe and she asks, "What are you doing here, big guy?"

The girl looks like she wants to do something, but she's scared. She finally does something by bringing her right hand out and looks at me and she doesn't flinch. Now it is my turn to look at her in awe. She's brave, just like Hiccup. But I could tell she was a little scared. I knew mine and this girl's destiny will change. If she truly does have Hiccup's soul, there's only one way to find out.

I lean into her hand as it touches my snout and she looks at me in wonder, as I then look straight into her eyes and with the magic I possess, I look through her mind and soul. I look through her soul first and I was right! She does have Hiccup's soul! After a thousand years, I finally found the one I've been searching for. I then decide to look through her mind, but when I did, I probably shouldn't have. I saw everything that happened to her. A man in her memories who made every day of her life miserable! Who does that to their own kid?! Hiccup's dad never hurt Hiccup like this! When I find that man, I'll kill him!

I finish looking through everything in her mind and I looked at her with wide eyes, showing my concern for the girl. I lean my head closer to her and she looks at me in my eyes as I croon softly to her, she then smiles and asks me, "Your not going to hurt me, are you?" I shake my head no. I lick her hand and she giggles, telling me, "Your so sweet! My name is Erica Haddock. Do you have a name?" She even has Hiccup's family name! I nod my head and showed her my gummy smile, Erica laughs and stops when she realizes what I was trying to tell her, "Your name is Toothless? Cool!"

I smiled at this once more as she pets me and she tells me, "Something tells me we're going to be great friends!" I can tell. I wonder if she's here with anybody?

* * *

Ben's POV:

I scream in fear, seeing I'm on fire! I run and yell in fear, "I'm on fire! I'm on fire!" I continue to run and then stop when I realized something, "Hey, I'm on fire, but I'm okay!" I grin and say, "Check it out! I'm totally hot! Erica would so love this!" I laugh happily at this. I look like a burning man, but a hot one! I look at a tree and smirked and pointed my finger summoning up fire and a fireball came out of my finger and hit a tree branch!

Okay, I'm officially liking this! I then put my hands together, make a huge fireball and fling it to a tree causing it to crash into several trees. My smirk disappears, and I accidentally started a forest fire! I try to put out a small one with my foot, but more fire appears as I say to myself, "Oh, man! I'm going to get so busted for this! Wherever Erica is, I hope she isn't anywhere near the fire!"

* * *

Gwen's POV:

Grandpa and I are waiting for Erica and Ben when Grandpa and I see smoke in the distance after Grandpa made a fire, I asked him, "What's that?! Grandpa sees the fire and he tells me, "Looks like someone started a forest fire. We better let the Ranger Station know. It's probably some darn fool camper messing around with something he shouldn't." Then Grandpa and I realized something when Grandpa said, "Ben and Erica!"

Grandpa brings out fire extinguishers, one for me and one for him. We go in there and go to find Ben and Erica. Hey, just because I don't like my doofus cousin, doesn't mean I want him or his friend to die!

* * *

Erica's POV:

I still can't believe it! I found a dragon, and he likes me! He didn't make a move to hurt me, instead he wants to be friends with me! I smell something odd as I look behind me and gasped as I saw smoke in the distance, which means…Uh-oh! I step away from Toothless and yell, "Oh, man! Ben is in those woods!" Toothless, the dragon looks at me confused and I tell him, "I came here with my best friend, Ben! He invited me on his summer vacation! Oh, man! If he gets hurt, it will be my entire fault!"

I then tell Toothless, "I have to go look for him! You stay here!" I go and run towards the source, but Toothless runs in front of me and stops me blocking his path, as I asked him, "What are you doing?! I have to get to my friend!" Toothless shakes his head saying no, and motions me on his back. I get confused and guess what he's trying to tell me as I ask him, "You want me to ride on your back?"

Toothless nods at this with his eyes wide, I look scared at him and step back as I tell him, "I don't know. I never rode on an animal before and I don't want to get burned." Toothless turns to face me as he then uses his head to put my right hand on his head and looks me in the eyes. And I can immediately tell what he's trying to tell me: He wants me to trust him. I smile at this and I pet his head and I tell him, "Okay, I trust you. But be careful though, okay?"

Toothless nods and as I get on his back, I realize he's about a foot taller than me when he's on all fours. As soon as I got on, I hold on tight and Toothless runs. He runs and runs until he gets to the fire. During all of the running, my right arm still hurts as I held my whimpers not letting Toothless know I was hurt. We get in and I'm still on his back, we try to find the source of the fire. As we did, I yell for Ben, but nothing comes up. But then I heard, "Erica!" I smile at this knowing it's Ben, so I tell Toothless, "Toothless, follow that voice!"

Toothless does so, but when we got there, something shocked me to the bone: There was a guy made out of fire! Now in normal situations, I would scream, but since my father is in jail, I'm not afraid anymore. So I say, "Whoa!" Toothless growls at the creature and the creature tells me in shock and awe, "Erica, what are you riding on?! And where can I get one?!" I listen to the voice and with shock and awe, I ask the creature, "Ben? Is that you? What happened to you?!"

Ben answers, "When we were separated, this meteor fell from the sky and it almost smudged me! Except it wasn't a meteor or a satellite, but this cool watch thing that jumped onto my wrist, and when I tried to get it off, I was suddenly on fire, only it didn't hurt when I was starting this mega forest fire! Now what about you and this lizard thing?!" Toothless growls at that, as I tell Toothless while petting him on the head, "Easy, bud. This guy is my friend that I told you about. But now he's different."

I then tell Ben, "I found this dragon at a lake and he and I became friends." Just when Ben was about to say something, Gwen and Grandpa appeared and see Ben, Toothless and I in shock as Grandpa exclaims, "What in blazes?!" I then tell Grandpa motioning to Flame Ben, "Hey, Grandpa, Gwen. Guess who?" Ben tells them, "It's me, you guys!" Grandpa questioned Ben about this, but before Ben could answer, Gwen yells in fear, "What is that thing?!"

She pointed at Toothless when she yelled and I told her, "Hey, don't call him a thing! He's my friend! If you hurt him, you have to go through me!" Toothless growls at Gwen threateningly as I then tell her and Grandpa, "We have to stop this fire before it gets too out of control!" Ben then asks Grandpa, "What do we do?" Grandpa answers, "Back fire. Start a new fire and let it burn to the old fire. They'll snuff each other out. Do you think you can do it, Ben?"

Ben answers with a grin, "Shooting flames, I can definitely do!" Ben then tells me, "Erica, you and your friend go with Gwen and Grandpa." I nod as Toothless follows Gwen and Granpa with me still on him and Ben goes off into the flames. As we do so, Grandpa asks me, "Where did the dragon come from?" We stopped at a safe spot and I tell him, "I found him at a lake. He likes me, and I like him. If it weren't for him, I would have never found Ben." Grandpa nods at this and we noticed the fire was gone. Ben did it!

* * *

Toothless's POV:

The five of us are now at a fire by their RV home, as the one known as Ben tells his family and Erica of what happened when he gained this watch device, and Erica tells them of how she met me. Erica is sitting on the ground next to me as I lay on my belly and she pets me on my head as the man they call Grandpa tells Ben confirming his story, "So your saying that this 'watch' just jumped up and clamp onto your wrist?" The human girl known as Gwen throws Ben, of what is called a marshmallow.

He catches it as he is still in fire form and the marshmallow burns as he tells his Grandpa, "Hey, this time it wasn't my fault! I swear!" He eats the marshmallow as Grandpa tells Ben, "I believe you, Ben." He then turns to Erica and asks her confirming her story, "And your saying that this dragon just came to you, didn't attack you and it trusted you and you trust it?"

Erica nods as I purr as she pets me and tells Grandpa, "Yes, Grandpa. And he's not a thing or an it. He's my friend and his name is Toothless." Ben questions, "What kind of name is Toothless?" And Erica answers, "He showed me his name." To prove it, I open my mouth to show them I'm toothless but bring back my teeth out. Ben says amazed, "No way, that is cool!" Gwen then asks Grandpa, "Do you think Ben's going to stay a monster forever?" Grandpa answers her, "He's not a monster, he's an alien."

We all look at him confused as he then tells us somewhat nervously, "I mean, look at him! What else could he be?!" Ben then tells them nervously, "But I don't want to be fire guy forever! How am I supposed to play Little League this fall if I charcoal the ball each time I catch a pop fly?" Grandpa then tells Ben, "Don't worry, Ben. We'll figure this thing out." Then Erica tells Ben, "Yeah, everything will be fine. I'm pretty sure you'll be back to human soon."

As she said that, a beeping sound appears and there is a symbol of the strange watch on his chest as its turning red, and there was a flash of light, when it disappears, there stood a boy. He almost looks a bit like Hiccup and Erica with short brown hair, green eyes, a weird white shirt, green cargo pants and black and white sneakers. I assume this is Ben as he looks at himself and he exclaims, "I'm me again!" Erica looks at him amazed, and she says, "What do you know? I was right." I coo at her for this knowing she is always right.

Erica smiles as she pets me once more and she tells me, "Thanks, big guy." Gwen then tells Ben, "Oh, too bad! I liked you better when you were a briquette!" Ben is trying to take the watch off as he tells us all, "Still can't get this thing off!" Grandpa then tells us, "Better not fool with it anymore until we know exactly what we're dealing with. I'll go check out that crash site. You four stay here until I get back."

I look at Erica worriedly, as she tells me, "Don't worry, Toothless. Everything will be fine." I have a hard time believing that. After what I saw in her head, I don't know if anything will be alright anymore. But at least she got rid of her father. Her father may be smart, but Erica is far much smarter than him. A couple minutes later, Ben disappears until Gwen, Erica and I find him messing with the watch at the back of the RV.

We found him as Gwen yells at Ben, "Caught ya!" She laughs at him as Ben laughs mockingly at her and tells her, "Very funny…like your face!" I laugh at this with my dragon laugh at this as Ben smiles at me and exclaims, "He laughs too? AWESOME!" I smile at the boy and I know he wants to pet me, so I let him. He has a nice touch, almost the same as Hiccup's but Erica wins hands down. Ben tells Erica, "Erica, you might be the luckiest girl in the world for having a dragon." Erica laughs at this.

Gwen then tells Ben, "Grandpa said not to mess with that thing." Ben tasks her questioningly, "Yeah, so? What's your point?" Gwen then tells him, "Did your parents drop you when you were a baby?" Erica looks down at this as I figured that maybe that happened to her. So Erica tells Gwen, "Watch it! It's his life! He can do whatever he wants with it." I growl with confirmation Ben tells Gwen, "See? Even Erica and Toothless agree with me. Besides, you can't tell me you aren't a little bit curious about what else this thing can do?"

Gwen tells him smugly, "Not in the least." Ben asks her, "You sure you're related to me?" After this, we went back to the fire, as I'm still with Erica as Ben then tells Gwen, Erica and I, "Look, if I can figure this watch out, maybe I can help people. You know, really help them, and not make things worse." When he said that, he looked at Erica. I then realized with wide eyes, that Ben knows about Erica's father. That's good. Erica needs a friend.

Gwen then asks Ben, "So? What did it feel like going all alien like that?" Ben answers her, "It freaked me out at first. It was like I was me, but it was also like I was someone else." A ding appears as Ben looks at his watch and a grin appears as Ben tells us, "Hey, I think I figured how I did it!" He turns the dial on it and asks Gwen and Erica, "Should I try it again? Just once?!"

Gwen tells him, "I wouldn't!" Erica tells Ben, "I would!" Ben smiles at Erica and Ben tells Gwen, "No duh you wouldn't!" Ben then pushes the dial on the watch, as a green flash appears, and where Ben was stood a strange orange like creature that looks a bit like a dog, except there are no eyes, has three gill-like nostrils on each side of his neck, very defined teeth, and a brace with the symbol of the watch on his legs.

Erica looks at the new Ben in awe as she exclaims, "COOL!" Gwen looks at the new Ben with disgust, "EW! This thing's even uglier than you are normally! We might have to put a flea collar on this mutt!" The Dog Ben growls at this like an animal as Gwen waves her had around him saying, "What good is this one? It can't even see!" Gwen stops as she holds a long stick and grins as Erica says, "I don't think that's a good idea!" Gwen ignores her and prepares to hit Dog Ben with it, but he jumps out of the way and onto the RV. He smiles as Erica and I look at him in wonder as Erica says, "WHOA! That…was…COOL! Without his eye sight, he has to depend on his other senses to fight."

Gwen then says, "Okay, so maybe its not a total loser." Dog Ben flips off the RV and he runs off with Gwen yelling at him, "BEN! Get back here! Ben! I'm going to tell Grandpa that you turned into some freaky animal monster thing and went swinging around the forest when he told you not to!" She sighs as she says, "This is a majorly weird day." Erica tells Gwen with a smile, "I think today has been a great day!" Gwen then tells Erica, "Maybe for you. I'm going to go find Ben, stay here with Toothless." Erica nods and Gwen disappears with a shovel which now leaves me with Erica.

* * *

Erica's POV:

Toothless and I are now alone as Toothless lays on the ground on his belly, as he coos at me and I ask him, "What's wrong, Toothless?" He gets up and goes to me, then he curls around me, nuzzling me as I tell him, "I'm alright bud. Just tired." He scoffs at me, as he uses his mouth to move up the sleeve on my right arm and sees the bruise of shaped like my dad's hand along with the burn. He then looks at me with concern as I sigh and tell him, "I guess you found out. Must have been during the ride to find Ben, huh?"

Toothless nods and so I told him everything: All of the abuse my dad did to me since I was a baby, my scars, bruises and burns, and my dad now being in prison thanks to me getting proof. As I told about my father, I noticed Toothless's eyes becoming slits. Apparently when Toothless is threatened or angry, the pupils in his eyes are like a cat's eyes. And when Toothless is happy or something like that, his pupils become wide like a dog. Toothless is growling as his eyes become slits.

I pet him and he calms down as his eyes become wide again, as I tell him, "Don't worry about me, Toothless. He's gone now, and he'll never get me back." I hug him around his head and he accepts it. I won't let anything happen to my new friend. Gwen and Ben, who's now back to human form are back, but so is Grandpa. We're all now in the RV except for Toothless who is outside. So we're sitting at the table in it, with me besides the window opening it, so Toothless can see and hear what's happening.

Ben tells us what he did as the dog alien when he and Gwen destroyed two robot drones, then Grandpa tells Ben, "I was worried that you might get cocky with that thing on your wrist. That's why I asked you not to fool around with it, until we know what the heck it is." Ben was a bit ashamed and Gwen was smirking. Toothless's head is in the RV poking in as Ben tells Grandpa, "Sorry, Grandpa. But at least I figured out how to make it work."

Ben then shows us with his hands, as he touches the watch, "All you do is press this button, the when the ring pops up, you just twist it until you see the guy you want to be, slam it down and bammo! Your one of ten super cool alien dudes!" I tell Ben, "Your so lucky! I wish I could have cool powers like those aliens!" Toothless coos at this as I pet him over the head as Gwen asks Ben, "What about staying a super cool alien dude and not transforming back into plain old pizza face?"

Ben looks down and says, "I kinda haven't figured that part out yet." Ben then asks me, "What are you going to do about Toothless?" I tell Ben, while looking at Toothless, "I want him to come along on our trip. Not only is it his decision, but also all of yours too." I then ask Toothless, "Well, boy? Do you want to come along?" Toothless purrs and nods his head, showing he wants to come, then I ask Ben and Gwen as Ben answers, "You bet I want him to come along! Who knows? Maybe he can take us flying!"

Gwen answers me with a small smile, "As long as he doesn't ruin anything or eat all of our food, its fine with me." We all then look at Grandpa as he then tells Ben, "With a device as powerful as that watch clamped on you, Ben, my guess is…we better help you learn…fast!" Grandpa then tells me, "As for you Erica, it seems Toothless won't leave you even if we do leave him behind. So he can come along, but he'll be too big to fit in the RV, so he'll probably have to follow us from the air."

Ben and I grin the biggest grins we've ever had along with Toothless and his gummy grin, as Ben and I cheer, "Alright!" Toothless coos at this nuzzling my hand in celebration when something on the radio comes up with a man panicking as he says, "Mayday! Mayday! Somebody help us! We're under attack by some sort of, I know you're not going to believe me…but robot!"

Ben then tells us all sounding scared, "Sounds like just those things that attacked me! They must be looking for the watch! Those people are in trouble because of me!" Ben get out of the table as he then says, "I think I can help them!" Gwen gets out of the table, "Uh, you? What are you going to do about it, Tennyson?" Ben looks at the watch and he smirks as I realized what that meant, he's going to fight.

I stand up and get out of the seat as I tell him, "If your going out there and fight, then so will I! Toothless and I are with you, Ben. Wherever you go, I go." I hold my left arm out as Ben smiles and he tells me, "And wherever you go, I go." He hooks his right arm with my left arm. We smile at this as Gwen, Grandpa, Ben, Toothless and I leave the RV and we're near the spot where the destruction is. Ben activates the watch and slams it down when he selected an alien.

When the green flash of light appeared then disappeared, in Ben's place is a muscular diamond man who is about 7 feet in height. His body looks like its composed of durable green crystals. He sports 4 green crystal points on his back and has a sharp head. He's wearing a uniform which is black on one half and white on the other with a black patch on the left chest where the watch's symbol is.

I grin widely seeing this form exclaiming, "Cool!" Toothless looks speechless as Gwen asks Ben, "So what can this guy do?" Ben answers in a grown-up voice, "I don't know, but I bet it's gonna be cool!"

* * *

Toothless's POV:

We all charge into the battle where we're seeing a strange alien robot attacking several RVs with people running away like crazy. I'm right by Erica's side as we see the damage and the Diamon Ben tells us, "Looks like Papa Robot this time." Ben then tells Gwen, Grandpa and Erica, "Toothless and I will get Gearhead's attention, you three get the campers to safety." All the agreed and went to help, but Erica stays back and Ben tells her, "Don't worry, Erica. I'll make sure nothing happens to him." Erica nods as she leaves.

Diamond Ben tells me, "Don't worry about Erica, Toothless. She'll be fine. She's went through tougher things." I nod at this as Ben and I run over to where the robot is and it grabs a man, who I think is a park ranger. Diamond Ben then tells the robot, "Leave him alone! You want somebody to pick on? Try us!" I roar at the robot who was looking at us as he drops the man on a car and it fires a laser at Ben and I. Ben got hit as he's flung back onto an RV while I dodged the blast.

The robot fired another laser destroying the RV and it goes to the spot, while I try to land fire blasts onto him, but it has no effect, luckily Diamon Ben escapes unscated by using a diamond arm to cut out a spot to get out. He charges for the robot and tries to hit it, but I dodges and it makes its robot legs spin super fast, then stops and drops to the ground hitting Diamond Ben. Diamond Ben then says to himself, "Uh-oh! I think I'm in trouble!" You think?! I then got an idea as I then take into the air. When I did, I tried to find Erica, and I did. She's okay!

* * *

Erica's POV:

Gwen, Grandpa ad I got the park ranger off of the car, where the robot dropped him as he asks us as people run by screaming, "What is going on here?!" Gwen answers him, "You probably wouldn't believe us even if we told you. Now, come on!" We all run away from the fight where the robot grabs Ben and throws him at the car. I gasped and asked Ben worriedly, "Ben, are you alright?!" Ben answers getting out of there, "Yeah, I'm okay. Now get the heck out of here!"

I do so as the robot fires a blast Ben, but he dodges. I look up and I see Toothless is firing blasts of something. The robot fires more lasers, but Ben dodges, but one of the blasts hits a tree and its falling towards Gwen and I! Ben sees this and slices the tree in half by making a large sharp diamond in his back grow saving us. I exclaim, "That…was…AWESOME!" Ben asks Gwen as the crystal shrinks, "So we even, Gwen?" Gwen answers him, "Even." The robot then grabs Ben and it looks like he's trying to pull something off, but Ben does something to it, causing tis arm to go kaplooey!

The robot fires a laser with Ben being flown off. Ben comes out unscathed and uses his arms and charges for the robot when it fires a laser, and Ben shields himself with his arms causing the blast to be redirected. Ben is thrown back as Toothless fires fire blasts at the robot from the air. I then realize something as I yell to Ben, "BEN! What comes around, goes around!" Ben looks at me and he nods understanding and he smirks. I then yell for Toothless, "Toothless! Get back here on the ground! Ben is going to finish him off!"

Toothless nods in understanding and gets to me and lands on the ground smoothly as the robot fires another laser blast and Ben uses his hands to hold the blast and he redirects the blast to the robot, causing it to be destroyed! I cheer out, "YES!" Toothless coos/cheers at this as I hug him around his head and I told him, "You did the best you could, Toothless! Who knows? You might be able to save the day next time." Toothless nods and purrs at this.

Gwen and Grandpa cheer at Ben's victory, and so does Ben! But he's acting more like a kid than what he looks like. In his alien form, he looks like an adult. I shake my head in embarassment along with Toothless, Gwen and Grandpa as we all leave the are and back to the RV. After we got back to the RV, it was bed time. So Ben, Gwen and I change into PJs. My PJs are a long sleeved shirt that has a moon on it, and the pajama bottoms have little stars on them.

Grandpa got in his PJs too, but we had a problem. Toothless has to sleep outside. Grandpa tells me, "Sorry, Erica. But Toothless will have to stay outside tonight." I then ask him, "But what if someone sees him?" Toothless growls a little, getting all of our attention, and Toothless growls out and is covered in a green and black glow, and he's …shrinking?! As soon as the glow disappears, Toothless has shrunken down to the size of a beagle puppy!

Gwen sees this and exclaims, "Aww! He's so cute now!" Ben exclaims in awe, "I had no idea that dragons could shrink!" I then tell Ben still in awe of Toothless's new form, "Neither did I." Then Grandpa tells me with a smile, "It looks like Toothless can stay in the RV after all, then. Let's get to bed then kids! We've got a long day tomorrow!"

I pick up Toothless in my arms to see he's not that heavy. Ben and Gwen are sleeping on bunk beds, while I got to sleep in the other bed next to the bunk beds. Grandpa got a bigger bed in the RV. Toothless curls up to me in his small form as I hug him to me. He makes a great pillow. We all tell each other good night, as I tell Toothless, "Good night, Toothless." Toothless purrs at this probably telling me, 'Good night' as well. But as I fell asleep, I thought I heard in my head, **"Good night, Erica. I promise I'll protect you." **I shook it off, thinking it was part of a dream.

Morning comes and as soon as breakfast was gone and done, I took Toothless, who is back in his big form, back to the lake I found him in, so he could go and eat fish in it. Toothless and I came back to Grandpa and Gwen who are packing everything back into the RV. Toothless and I help them out and Grandpa looks around asks us, "Where's Ben?" Gwen answers him, "I haven't seen him since breakfast." Right now, I'm dressed in a long red shirt, black pants, and black tennis shoes.

All of a sudden Ben appeared in an alien form that looks like a semi-armoured dinosaur I read about in a book called a velociraptor. He came here in incredible speeds! This form has wheel-shaped feet and wears a helmet with a visor. And when the visor comes up, he has a blue face, green eyes and black lips and stripes. The watch symbol is on his chest and he has 5 blue stripes on his tail..

Ben tells us in a scratchy like voice, "Hey, check this out!" And with amazing speed, he put all of our gear inside as we all look at him stuipefied! But I tell Toothless petting his head, "Your way cooler, Toothless." Toothless purrs at this and welcomes my hand as Ben turns back to normal human form as he tells us, "I think this is going to be the greatest summer ever!"

Grandpa says, "Absolutely!" I smile and tell Ben, "You can say that again!" Gwen then tells Ben, "Its definetly going to be interesting. So, where did you go, anyway?" Ben answers her, "Just had to take care of a couple of things before our vacation really got rolling." We all get in the RV as Toothless became small again and as Grandpa drove, Ben told Gwen and I what he did: He found Cash and JT as the speed alien and gave them wedgies and hung them on the tree branches!

Toothless and I laughed at this for a good three minutes. But then I tell Ben, that maybe he should name his aliens. After all, every hero has to have a cool persona, right? But as we all left the campsite, I look outside with Toothless as he's in his small form, as I smiled knowing not only was my dad gone, but I can go all over the States now. This really is the greatest summer vacation of my life! And with Ben, Toothless, Gwen and Grandpa by my side, my life will get better than it was before! I just have to be careful with Gwen and Grandpa. Don't want them to know about my abuse just yet.

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Now for the questions! Who is Dr. Animo? What has Ben been searching for like a mad person? What's Ben doing in a cereal aisle of the grocery store? And is there something special about our dragon, Toothless? Find out next time on the next chapter of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior - Chapter 3: Washington B.C.!


	3. Chapter 3 Washington BC

Hello, fellow readers! Welcome to another exciting chapter of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior! I hope you all like this story! There is action, but no romance. Just pure fun adventure and friendship. So please review!

As I told you in the last chapter, I will be updating this story and The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins whenever I can. Since I will be busy this summer, you'll have to wait for chapters to come when I'm ready to post them.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Ben 10 franchise or How To Train Your Dragon franchise. The Toothless dragon in this one is from the movie and TV series, Dragons: Riders of Berk. I only own my OCs and that's it. Before I forget, in this story, I've decided for Toothless to have his own powers. You'll find out in this chapter and other chapters to come.

* * *

Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior

Chapter 3: Washington B.C.

Ben's/Heatblast's POV:

I'm now in a burning building as one of my aliens, Heatblast…The first alien I turned into. Erica was right, that name is cool. Anyway, I'm in a burning four story building and trying to save a boy and his mom. I found them on their floor and as the debris was falling, I got over there and I'm holding it up with my hands as the boy asks me in awe, "Who are you?" So I answer him straining with the debris, "I'm here to help!" I throw away the debris and use Heatblast's powers to absorb most of the fire around me.

When I finished, I got the boy and his mom to follow me. They both came over, and as we were about to go downstairs, the stairs crumble and break off. I turn around and see a window as I tell them, "On second thought, this way." I'm facing the window as I use Heatblast's power to cut out the window so it falls off. I was then able to get them both out of the house without me hurting them.

Everyone looks at me in awe as I tell them after the mom and boy were free, "Now I'm sure you all want to thank me personally, but really its all in a day's work for…" I turn to see the boy and he's holding…three Gold Sumo Slammer cards?! I gasped and go over to him sitting down like a kid and asked him excitedly, "No way! A Gold Sumo Slammer card! Where'd you get it?! I've been searching all over for that!" The boy tells me, "It was a prize inside a box of Sumo Smacks cereal."

I grin at this, as I know that I will get that card! The RV appears with Grandpa honking, as he stops it and parks as Gwen tells me, "Yo, Super Doofus! The fire was just a diversion to cover up a jewelry store robbery. The bad guys are getting away!" Then Erica yells to me, "Yeah, we have to hurry!" Toothless who is in his small form growls letting me know I should get inside. Everyone in the crowd looks at me in confusion including the boy as I tell Gwen, "Uh, I knew that."

* * *

Erica's POV:

Ben/Heatblast had just saved innocent people and now Grandpa is following the jewelry store robbers in the RV out on the road. It's been about a few days since Ben found the watch and me meeting Toothless. Toothless has been stuck to my side like glue. He won't leave me alone. As Grandpa is chasing them, Ben/Heatblast is burning the passenger seat as Grandpa smells the burning as he says, "Knew I should have bought those asbestos seat covers when I had the chance." Ben/Heatblast tells Grandpa being sorry, "Sorry, Grandpa. I can't help it, I'm hot!"

Gwen sprays him with a fire extinguisher causing the fire on his head to be put out, but after a few seconds it comes back as Gwen asks him, "Ten super heros on that stupid watch and you pick the one with the flaming butt?!" Ben/Heatblast asks her tauntingly, "Jealous?" Gwen sprays him on the butt this time. I look at Toothless, "Sorry, Toothless. I know my friend is a major embarrassment." Toothless shakes his head no and I pet him and tell him, "Thank, bud. I'm glad I have you." Toothless purrs at this.

I then took a look into the fight and saw Ben/Heatblast sticking his head and most of his body out and he fires a fire blast on one of the robbers tires causing it to explode and send the car flying and skidding to a wall as it crashes! I grin at this and yell, "Whoo-hoo!" Toothless roars a little roar at this. Ben/Heatblast gets out of the RV and pulls the crooks out of the car and says some things to them as they're at the wall. But Ben/Heatblast turns back into Ben as the watch powers down!

I watch through the window at this, as I say to myself, "Uh-oh…" I then got an idea and whisper it to Toothless. He nods and does a dragon smirk as I open the RV door, and Toothless turns big, and just as the robbers were about to get Ben, Toothless fires a plasma blast at them! I found out what kind of blasts Toothless fires: Fire and plasma. The robbers see Toothless and they get scared, and when Toothless roars threateningly at them, they scream and go back to the wall facing it with their hands against the wall!

I pet Toothless as he smiles, purrs and nuzzles my hand as I tell him with a smile, "Good boy!" Police sirens appears, as I tell Toothless to shrink. He does so back into his small form as I close the door. The police appear taking the fugitives away and Ben complains about not getting the glory or the fame for capturing them. Gwen, Grandpa, Toothless and I saw the whole thing. Poor Ben…If only he realized, glory doesn't make the hero, heart is what makes the hero.

* * *

Gwen's POV:

The next day came as we're all in Mega Mart for more groceries on the road, even Toothless is in here. You see before the robbery, we stopped at a store. Erica found this neat tote bag, and Grandpa got it for her. It looks black with green flowers on it. Anyway, when we were at the store, Toothless tried to get out. I guess he didn't want to stay away from her for too long. So Erica came up with an idea with the tote bag for Toothless.

Grandpa said he would have to stay in the bag and not get out, unless it was an emergency. So the bag has a snap like thing on it, so Toothless can get air. This way, Toothless won't be away from her, and we can use his help in case something bad happens when Ben's alien watch isn't working. Right now, Erica is wearing a long sleeved purple shirt with that has a blue star on it, denim pants, and black tennis shoes.

I don't know why, but when Erica is away from Toothless for too long, she shakes in fear. What's up with her? Its almost like she's afraid someone's gonna come after her. Erica, Toothless and I are with Grandpa as he finds something and he sounds rather upset, "Only canned octopus? Huh. I thought this store prided itself on wide selection." Toothless licks his lips as his head pokes out as I ask Grandpa, "Uh, Grandpa? No offense, but can we have a normal dinner for once? You know, one that doesn't involve stir-fried tentacles?"

Erica tells me, "Hey! Don't knock it 'til you try it!" I tell her angrily, "How can you even eat that stuff?!" Erica answers as she shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know. It's just real good. Ever since this summer started, I feel I can eat just about anything." Toothless growls in approval as he brings his head out. Grandpa smiles at this and tells her, "See? She likes my cooking and so does Toothless. Now, where do you kids suppose they keep the sheep's bladders?"

When Grandpa leaves, Erica, Toothless and I heard a familiar beeping and a flash of green, and we know what it means: Ben is using the watch. We find the light was in the cereal aisle, but it looks like a war zone! Cereal boxes were open and thrown aside! Erica groans at this as she says, "Why me? Why do I have to have the weird friend?" Toothless groans in embarrassment as well. Sometimes, I swear that dragon loves to mimic her

We then spot a cereal box moving, I grab it and hear a tiny voice from it, "Oh, man! Another red card!" I put my hand in the cereal and grab what was in it and found Ben in one of his alien forms called Grey Matter. Erica came up with it. Grey Matter is a grey-skinned, frog-like, two-legged alien, only four inches tall with large green eyes with little minus sign shaped pupils. He wears a white jumpsuit with a black stripe going down it and the watch symbol is on his back and his eyes were yellowish-green.

I grabbed him and asked him suspiciously, "Gotcha! What do you think your doing?" Ben/Grey Matter answers, "Uh, looking for the gold Sumo Slammer card, duh!" I tell him, "Your supposed to use your powers to help people, not find some stupid training card!" Erica tells him, "Yeah, Ben. Even I wouldn't go that far, and neither would Toothless. It's just paper." Toothless agrees with a nod as his head pops out, but pops back in when we hear someone clearing their throat, as we turn around and see the manager as I hide Ben/Grey Matter behind my back.

He asks us, "Just what do you think your doing, young ladies?" Erica gulps in fear as I tell him, "It wasn't us! It was my doofus cousin!" He then tells us annoyed, "Well, someone is going to have to pay for all of this!" Oh, man! I know what that means. So when we found Grandpa, all of the cereal boxes were put in his shopping cart. At that time, Ben turned back to normal. Grandpa questions us about the cereal boxes asking, "So, why are we buying all of this cereal?"

Ben tells him annoyed, "Well, we would have only had to buy the one that I found the Gold Sumo Slammer card in if Gwen hadn't butt in with her big butt!" Erica asks him, "Does that include me too?" Ben all of a sudden softens up to her and tells Erica with a smile, "Not you, Erica. Your too nice." She smiles at him, and here I'm thinking, 'WHAT?! Okay, why is he so nice to her?!'

I then tell Ben angrily, "Hello?! You were trashing the whole cereal aisle just to find some stupid piece of cardboard!" Grandpa tells Ben disapprovingly, "Ben, now I can appreciate how much this card means to you, but don't you think your getting a little obsessed?" Erica tells Ben, "Yeah, your starting to scare me. And only one thing in this world scared me and it still does, and you know it." Toothless growls in agreement as his head pops up. Ben softens at her once more as Ben tells Grandpa, "Maybe your right, Grandpa. I don't deserve a Gold Sumo Slammer card."

Ben then yells at Grandpa, "I mean, it's not like I rescued a bunch of people from a burning building or anything like that!" I then tell Ben, "Super hero guilt, pretty low." Erica then tell Ben, "Yeah, Ben. Glory isn't what makes the hero, heart is what makes the hero." Grandpa Max tells Ben, "You know, that's actually some good advice. You should probably follow it, Ben." We keep on going until Ben finds a cardboard stan that shows all of those stupid cards.

Erica follows him with Toothless still in her bag. Grandpa tells me, "Let's check out the pet department." Grandpa heads over there as I follow him and I ask him just before we turned into an aisle, "Please tell me you aren't looking for our breakfast?!"

* * *

Ben's POV:

I look at the cards in the case with a big grin as my eyes see the Gold card as I say, "Someday, you'll be all mine!" Toothless scoffs at this as Erica tells me, "Ben, rewards like that don't matter. Just be thankful you have a super cool alien watch." All of a sudden, the TVs are acting crazy with static, and something like an earthquake happens. Somethng is coming for the wall, and I quickly grab Erica and her bag and pushed ourselves away from the TVs.

When the smoke cleared, and there was a giant mutated frog with a weird looking guy with a strange helmet on it. He gets off as he steals something in the electronics as I demand from him, "Hey, what do you think your doing?!" Erica glares at him as the giant mutated frog sticks his tongue out and it goes to the boxes behind us causing them to fall and us getting piled on them. We get out as I ask Erica, "Erica, you okay?" Erica answers then asks Toothless, "I think so. My injuries are starting to hurt. Are you okay, Toothless?"

Toothless nods his head as his head pokes out of the bag. The weird man tells us, "Don't be heros, kids. Just run along and play with your dog." Huh, he must have meant Toothless. I look at the watch and saw its still red as I mutter to myself, "Your so lucky I can't go hero." Security guards appear as they command the big frog and the weird man to freeze and to get down and put his hands up. He makes the frog jump of the way and through the store.

One of the guards is contacting for help saying, "Uh, we got a grab-and-dash over at Electronics! Male, 5' foot 6'', riding on a giant frog or a toad, trust me, you can't miss him!" Erica tells me, "Ben, we have to do something!" I nod as Erica opens her tote bag and asks Toothless, "Hey, bud. You want to kick some mutated frog butt?" Toothless does a smirk and growls happily. I love this dragon! As we ran, Toothless hopped out of the bag and turned to his big form as we ran.

We found the weird guy and his big frog, but there's also a mutated bird! Grandpa and Gwen came from an aisle running away in fear with a mutated hamster, gerbil or guinea pig! I look at this as I ask myself, "Oh, man! What kind of pet food are they selling around here?!" Erica then tells me scared, "I don't know, and I don't want to find out!" The mutated animals are with the weird guy as he declares introducing himself, "Behold the genius of Dr. Animo! Nothing can stop me from getting what I deserve. Mark my words, today I will make history, or should I say prehistory?!"

Gwen mutters to me, "If you didn't go cereal diving, one of those heros could be saving us from becoming hamster chow!" The mutated hamster come closer and roars at us, but Toothless roars a nastier one and the hamster runs away squealing! Dr. Animo sees Toothless in awe and exclaims, "A dragon?! Impossible! They shouldn't exist! But maybe using his DNA, I can mutate creatures further!" Erica growls and yells, "No way, psycho! You touch my dragon, I'll hurt you!" Toothless roars at Dr. Animo.

The giant mutated hamster grows some back bone and its now chasing us. Luckily, Erica, Toothless and I got away, but now its got Gwen and Grandpa trapped! I look at the watch and see its still in the red zone. I quickly look around and see some scooters, as I nudge Erica to the scooters and she understands along with Toothless who sees them, as I say, "I don't need to go hero to stop an overgrown furball!" Erica and I then get on the scooters and helmets to be safe.

I grabbed a football and threw it at the mutated hamster as it sees us and Erica and I activated the scooters and Toothless follows running with us. When we turned into an aisle, it tried to jump at us, but luckily Erica and I used the scooters to get out of the way causing it to hit and crash into the shelf. Erica and I then use the scooters to make a jump over the hamster as Toothless then attacks it on the ground. Toothless bites and scratches it mercilessly. Erica then tells me, "Ben, the shelves!" I look up and notice what she means.

I grin with her as we grab the shelf as Erica yells to Toothless, "Toothless, get out of there!" Toothless does so with a growl and he sees us and now he's helping us push the shelf causing it to hit another shelf trapping the mutated hamster. Grandpa and Gwen saw us as Grandpa smiles at this. Erica and I pet Toothless as he purrs and I tell him, "Toothless, you are the coolest dragon ever!" Erica then tells me, "Don't forget Ben, he's my dragon!"

I then cheer out, "Yeah, that's right! Not even giant hamsters can mess with Ben Tennyson," Then Erica cheers out, "Erica Haddock," Then Erica and I cheer out together at once, "And the coolest dragon ever, Toothless!" Toothless growls, purrs at this. But then Dr. Animo appears on his mutated frog as he yells at Erica and I, "Young fools! You cannot stop me! I will turn Washington D.C. into Washington B.C.!" Dr. Animo jumps onto the mutated bird and escapes through the ceiling, along with the mutated frog.

Toothless then nudges Erica as she opens up the bag, and Toothless goes back to small mode and hides in Erica's bag. As the two security guards and the manager appeear to us, the manager tells me, "You saved the store! If there's anything I can do to repay you, anything you want!" I then sneak a look at the gold card still in the case as I grin and was about to tell the manager I wanted the card, but Grandpa pulls me away as I complain to him, "Grandpa! I was finally going to score the Gold Sumo Slammer card!"

Grandpa tells me, "No time for that now, Ben! We have a giant parrot to find!" Gwen laughs at me and Erica puts a hand on my shoulder and she tells me, "Hey, don't worry. You'll get that card somehow." Toothless pokes his head out and croons at this as I smile and say to Erica, "Yeah, I guess your right. Let's get out of here." I then ask her, "How is your arm?" Erica sighs and tells me, "Better than it was earlier." Toothless nuzzles her hand as I laugh at this and tell her, "Sometimes I think that dragon loves you too much."

Erica shrugs her shoulders and tells me, "Yeah, I guess he does. When you found the watch and turned into Wildmutt and went away, I told Toothless what happened to me. He was real mad at what happened. Toothless doesn't want to leave my side." I then tell Erica, "I can imagine why. Come one, let's catch up to them!" We got to Grandpa and Gwen who bought the groceries that survived and go to follow the mutated bird in the RV.

* * *

Erica's POV:

We've been following the mutated bird in the RV for a few hours now. Toothless is now in the RV. Gwen, Toothless and I are sitting down on the table having Toothless eat some fish we were able to get at the Mega Mart. Ben is in the passenger seat, and Grandpa is driving. I overhear Grandpa telling Ben, "Ah, just like the good old days before I retired." Gwen asks Grandpa as she's on her laptop, "So exactly what kind of plumber were you, Grandpa?" Grandpa answers her nervously then asks Ben, "A darn good one. Ben, what's the matter?"

Ben answers annoyed, "Erica, Toothless and I saved an entire Mega Mart from being a giant hamster's chew toy! And what do we get? Nothing! It's not fair." I tell Ben, "Ben, I don't mind not getting an award. As long as we're okay, that's what matters." Toothless purrs at this, agreeing with me as Grandpa tells me, "She's right, Ben. Being a hero isn't about others knowing you did something good, its about you knowing you did something good. Erica and Toothless know it, and Toothless is a dragon who has been in this world for who knows how long. Being a hero is its own reward."

Ben tells Grandpa, "What? Were you reading greeting cards in the Mega Mart?" Just as Grandpa was about to answer, Gwen then tells us what she's found about Dr. Animo, "Bingo! Five years ago, Dr. Animo was a promising researcher in veterinary science. But it turned out, he was doing all of these twisted genetic expiraments where he was mutating animals. And when he didn't win some big prize called the Varity's Award, he flipped out." Gwen then asks Ben, "Any of this sound familiar, Ben?"

Grandpa then tells us, "We've lost the bird. He could be going anywhere in Washington D.C." Then Gwen says, "Or Washington B.C." Ben gasps and he then says, "That's it! I know where he's going! The Natural History Museum." When we got there, Toothless turned into big mode and there was a big hole at the front of the building and a big gray feather from the bird. Ben picks it up as Grandpa tells him, "Something tells me we're on the right track. Good thinking Ben."

Gwen then says, "Guess even a doofus can surprise you once in a while." Ben tells her with a little grin, "And you should know." I ask Ben, "How did you know he'd be here?" Ben answers me, "He said, B.C. So I figured that this was the place where he'd go." Toothless growls at this and nudges to me as I tell Toothless, "Yeah, I know. Ben can smart when he wants to be."

We're now in the exhibit where there are old bones and we found Dr. Animo whose back is turned. He then says, "You are very persistent. I hate persistent." We all glare at him as Ben tells him, "We all know about you and your freakazoid expiraments, Dr. Animo. It's over!" Dr. Animo then tells us, "Oh, but its only just begun. See, I only needed a few compnents to push my work into Phase 2. The reanimation of dormant cells." Ben then asks confused, "Uh, does this guy come with subtitles?"

Dr. Animon simplifies it by saying, "Breathing life back into that which has been long since lifeless. Observe!" He does domething with the machine on his chest nd his helmet activates hitting the wooly mammoth and its now alive! Dr. Animo then exclaims, "Behold the genius that is Dr. Animo!" HE runs away as Toothless growls at the mammoth and Gwen asks Ben, "Now would be a really good time to go hero." Ben tells Gwen, Grandpa, Toothless and I, "You guys go get Dr. Animo. I'll take care of Jumbo!"

Ben activates the watch, and as the green flash comes and disappears, Ben turns into an alien known as Four Arms. Ben came up with the name. Four Arms looks like a human-type alien that is approximately 12 feet tall, has well developed muscles, two pairs of four-fingered arms and red skin. He has a black stubble stripe goes from the bridge of his nose to his neck, and a second black stripe goes from his chin to his lower lip, and he has four eyes. Four Arms is wearing a white t-shirt with a black line going down it, black pants and fingerless gloves and the watch symbol is on his upper left shoulder.

So far, this one is my favorite alien! I think he could take my dad down in a fight! Ben/Four Arms then says in a deep voice, "Let's wrestle!" Ben/Four Arms grabs the mammoth's trunk and pushes it to the gound. Grandpa, Gwen, Toothless and I run off for Dr. Animo.

* * *

Gwen's POV:

Grandpa, Erica, Toothless and I are going after Dr. Animo, but the mutant bird is in the way. I then grab a staff that is from a fake caveman, spun it around like a pro and hit the bird with it on the head. Then I hit it some more, and it escapes as I say, "Ben's not the only one with skills." I didn't notice Grandpa, Toothless and Erica were looking at me in awe. We found Dr. Animo and he just brought a T-Rex to life and it roars at us!

* * *

Ben's/Four Arm's POV:

I just got flung into a wall and crashed to the floor. I get angry and charge for the mammoth, punching him in the face as it trumpets, I grab the tusks and it flings me to a dino skeleton I then tells him, "You are going down, Peanut!" It charges for me and then I grab its trunk and swing it around all over the place , then I let it go as it hits a wall and it bursts into pieces. Okay, spinning around insanely and seeing the mammoth go to pieces, that makes me want to hurl!

I then say to myself not feeling so good, "Oh, I think I'm going to hurl!" I then let it go. But then I remembered Erica, Gwen, Grandpa and Toothless as I go to find them.

* * *

Erica's POV:

We move out of the way, as the now living T-Rex swings his tail at the door, with Toothless covering me. Dr. Animo is on the T-Rex as he tells us, "I'd love to stay, but I need to claim the award I so richly deserve!" He and the T-Rex leave by crashing through the door and into the city. I got out from Toothless and I'm next to Gwen. All of a sudden, that big mutated bird grabs Gwen and I with its legs! We scream in fear as I scream for Toothless, "TOOTHLESS!"

Toothless looks up in fear and flies off with Ben/Four Arms who had just appeared and just jumped a big jump and was able to grab onto the bird. Toothless is trying to get to me. But then Ben/Four Arms falls off the bird as we heard that beeping meaning Ben/Four Arms will turn back to human, and Ben/Four Arms just crashed into Toothless!

They both fall to the ground and survived as I screamed, "TOOTHLESS! BEN!" Toothless roars at me worriedly as I thought I heard in my head, **"Just hold on, Erica! We'll save you!" **What the heck was that? Was that…was that Toothless?

The bird is carrying us away and Gwen is pretty steamed! I'm trying to stuggle my way out of here, but the bird is too strong. I hear Gwen mockingly saying, " 'Spend a summer with your Grandpa, honey! It'll be an adventure!' Yeah, right mom!" I have had enough as I yell at Gwen, "Hey! Be thankful you have a mother! I never even got to know mine!" And with that, she shut up as the mutatd bird flies to the Needle of Washington D.C. We then see Dr. Animo tearing through the city on his T-Rex.

The mutated bird landed on the tip top of the Needle, and Gwen and I are practically danglingas it holds Gwen and I by its beak. Gwen and I look down and we're getting scared. Gwen then gasps and she gets something out of her pocket. It was a cell phone as Gwen says, "Well, my mom only said to use it in an emergency." I tell her, "Good for her. You might want to hurry!" Gwen then calls for Grandpa, Ben and Toothless. I hope they get here soon!

* * *

Toothless's POV:

This is bad, this is bad, this is bad! I promised Hiccup I would protect his new Soul-Bearer and I couldn't even get to her! I growl at this as I'm in my small form in the RV pacing around while Grandpa Max is driving. I should have protected her better! I have to help her now! I might have to let the secret slip that I can talk. I overhear Ben and Grandpa Max talking as Ben says, "No sign of Beak Breath."

Grandpa Max then says, "There can't be that many places for a parrot the size of an elephant to roost." Grandpa Max then hands a pice of paper and tells Gwen, "Here, look at what Dr. Animo left behind." Ben reads the paper, as he then says, "He's gonna pick up his award. We've got to stop him!" Grandpa Max then says, "First things first, we have to find your cousin and Erica."

All of a sudden, a phone rings and I knew what it meant: Erica and Gwen! Grandpa Max then drives over to a giant needle as I see the bird leaving Gwen and Erica on it! Just then I heard Gwen on the phone, "I don't think we can hold on for much longer!" Then I hear Erica yell, "Yeah, hurry!" We just got out of the RV and the phone breaks as it fell. I hear Grandpa Max saying, "Oh, no! They'll both be next!" Ben activates the watch as he exclaims, "Not if Toothless and I can help it! It's Hero Time!"

Ben then turns into an alien form known as Stinkfly. Stinkfly is a bug/insect who has and 4 insect-like flat legs with 2 arms whose hands are human-style ones with a black coloration, similar to fingerless gloves, and 3 clawed fingers. He has 4 pedunculated eyes that are pretty small and yellowish-orange in color. These eyes are linked directly to the sides of his huge black head. His wings are very fragile with lines on them. His limbs are a brown-greenish color and his wings are light green. The middle of his body is black and white. And the watch symbol is on the top of his forehead.

Ben/Stinkfly and I then take to the air as Gwen slips off the needle and she screams as Erica yells, "Gwen!" Luckily Ben caught her just in time. I then fly up to Erica as she yells in joy seeing me, "Toothless! I knew you'd come for me!" I purr in happiness glad to know she's alright. I motion her to my back with my snout, and Erica looks worried as she tells me, "I don't know, Toothless. I'm scared. What if I fall off?" I then had no other choice as I then tell her with my mind, **"Erica, I promise you, I will not let you fall."**

Erica looks at me shocked then she smiles and exclaims, "I knew it! I thought I heard you talk in my head when I was taken away!" I smiled and told her, **"I'm glad that you know. You have no idea how long I've been wanting to talk to you like this. But I need you to trust me. This is the only way I can get you down safely!" **Erica looks at me a little scared and she then tells me with a determined look, "Okay, catch me on your back!" I then get into position as Erica slides off and falls onto my back.

Erica holds on tight as I fly over to where Ben/Stinkfly has Gwen as Ben/Stinkfly asks Erica, "Are you okay, Erica?!" Erica answers, "Yeah, I'm okay! Thanks to Toothless, he talked me to come down!" Gwen asks bewildered, "Wait a minute, he can talk?!" Erica answers, "Yeah, inside my head!" We then hear a screech and the bird is coming! Ben tells Gwen and Erica to hang on. Erica is hanging on the best she can. We might have to get a saddle!

The bird flies toward us but we got out of the way and past the Needle. The bird tries to grab Erica, but I dive away from the bird. Ben/Stinkfly yells at the bird, "Watch the nails, Polly!" I then hear Gwen saying, "Oh, I think I'm going to be sick!" Ben/Stinkfly then tells her, "Spew on me, and you better learn to fly quick!" Then Ben/Stinkfly and I fly toward the we see Grandpa inside the top.

Ben/Stinkfly then tells Gwen, "I can't shake off Cracker Breath! Your going to have to trust me!" I then quickly tell Erica in her head, **"Same here!" **Erica nods as Ben throws Gwen off him and grabs her hands with his hands. I look at Erica and she nods knowing what I'm going to do. Erica lets go as I throw her into the air and I grab her hands with my feet.

Erica looks at me and smiles as I calmly told her, **"See? I told you I wouldn't let you fall." **Ben/Stinkfly does a full circle and drops Gwen towards the window and Grandpa Max grabbed her just in time. Ben quickly attacks the bird before it could reach them as I roared at Grandpa Max, and he nods as he brings Gwen inside and gets ready. I did the same as Ben/Stinkfly did and when I let go, Grandpa Max got her just in time. I sighed with relief at this.

Ben/Stinkfly took down the mutated bird as Grandpa Max tells us, "Go! Stop Animo! We're alright!" Gwen then says sounding a little sick, "Speak for yourself!" Erica then exclaims with a smile, "That was awesome! Grandpa, we have to get me a saddle and a harness for me to stay onto Toothless!"

I laughed at this as Ben/Stinkfly and I go to stop Animo. Pushing my luck I told Ben in his mind, "**We have to hurry!" **He looks confused and then he grins and he says, "Whoa! Erica was right! You can talk! Cool!" We then found Dr. Animo in a building where he is going to get his award. Ben and I quickly hit the T-Rex in the head and it then hits us back with his tail and we fall to the ground. Ben sees something in the ground as he exclaims, "Whoa! I struck Sumo Slammer gold!" Seriously?! He's still on this?! We then see the T-Rex grabbing the human who won the award and is going to eat him!

Ben looks at the card and says reluctantly, "Oh, man! This hero stuff ain't easy!" I then tell him in his head with a scoff, **"Welcome to my world!" **We then take off as Ben grabs the man before he got eaten and I let out a plasma blast at the T-Rex. Dr. Animo then yells, "Who and what are you, you little pests?" Ben/Stinkfly then tells Dr. Animo as we dropped the man off to the ground, "I'm Stinkfly! And this is my trusty partner, Toothless! And we're gonna kick some tail!"

Dr. Animo lets a blast out from his helmet as Ben/Stinkfly lets out weird goo onto the T-Rex. Ben punches the trophy out of Animo's hands, and the trophy breaks! Dr. Animo is mad, but Ben/Stinkfly grabs Dr. Animo's helmet and tosses it to me as I throw it to the ground, activating it which hits the T-Rex causing it to go back to bones. We won!

The next morning, the police arrived to our location and Ben had turned back to human kid form and I turned back to small form and I'm hiding in Erica's bag. As Dr. Animo is taken into the police car, he yells angrily, "Let me go! I deserve that award! I've got it coming to me! I want it!" He's then put into the car, and its now locked as Ben then says to himself looking at Animo, "For some reason, that sounds kind of familiar."

* * *

Erica's POV:

As soon as Dr. Animo got arrested, we were all on the road again. Grandpa Max is driving as Ben has a box and got something he took from Dr. Animo. So Ben tells us, "I didn't get that Gold Sumo Slammer card, but at least I snagged a trophy from Animo!" He puts the Transmodulator in the box as Ben then says, "Plus, I guess saving the city from Dr. Wacko is its own reward."

Gwen then tells him with a small smile, "Don't forget, you saved me, too! Thanks." Ben then tells her, "Yeah, well that's what we heros do best: rescue dweebs." The two of them then fight again with words as I whistle loudly getting their attention as I then tell them, "And don't forget, we also learned something new about Toothless, he can talk!" Toothless then talks spreading to my mind and the others in the RV, **"It is true. And for this, I am glad that I am able to speak with you all."**

Gwen then says, "That's going to be some getting used to." Ben then says, "Yeah, but who cares?! We have a talking dragon! Nothing can ruin this vacation!" Grandpa Max then says, "You can say that again, Ben." I then pet Toothless and he purrs at this. I can't wait for more adventures. I wonder what will happen next time on this great summer vacation since I don't have to worry about my dad anymore?

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Now for the questions! What is going on at a lake? Who just scared Gwen? What is the Krakken? And why is there something fishy going on with this group of people at the lake? Find out next time on the next chapter of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior - Chapter 4: The Krakken!


	4. Chapter 4 The Krakken

Hello, fellow readers! Welcome to another exciting chapter of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior! I hope you all like this story! There is action, but no romance. Just pure fun adventure and friendship. So please review!

As I told you in the last chapter, I will be updating this story and The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins whenever I can. Since I will be busy this summer, you'll have to wait for chapters to come when I'm ready to post them. I might get called in soon, so it might be a couple of days before I bring more chapters.

Before I forget, **the bold text** is for when Toothless and any other dragons are talking. And for those who've seen the Chronicles of Narnia movies, Tootlhess will sound just like Aslan.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Ben 10 franchise or How To Train Your Dragon franchise. The Toothless dragon in this one is from the movie and TV series, Dragons: Riders of Berk. I only own my OCs and that's it. Before I forget, in this story, I've decided for Toothless to have powers that I give him. You'll find out in this chapter and other chapters to come.

* * *

Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior

Chapter 4: The Krakken

Ben's POV:

Its been about a few days since our adventure in Washington D.C. and finding out Toothless can talk. Erica's face injury was healed and so did another few of her injuries, I still can't believe her own father would do that. We're all at a lake and its late at night as I wanted to go swim in the lake, so I got in my swim trunks came out with Gwen, Erica and Toothless as I jump into the lake and yell, "CANNONBALL!" I made a big splash and as I came up, I cheer out, "And the judges' scores? Yes Perfect 10! The crowd loves him!"

I hear Gwen say on the docks, "A perfect doofus is more like it." Erica then tells Gwen, "Hey, he did a good job!" Then we hear Toothless in mine, Erica's and Gwen's mind as he tells Gwen, **"Relax, Gwen. Ben is just having some fun." **I then ask the girls, "Come on! Dive in!" Erica tells me, "Sorry, Ben. But I never brought a swim suit. Never got one!" Toothless groans in our heads as he asks Erica, **"I guess this means I cannot be in the water until you get a swimsuit?" **Luckily, its dark out so no one can see Toothless in his big form.

Erica nods as Gwen tells me, "Yeah, right! Who knows what nasty, slimy things are slithering around in there?" Gwen's flashlight lands on me in the water as she says smugly, "I rest my case." I then tell Erica with a smile, "Erica, when we get to a store that sells bathing suits, we'll make sure you get one." I tell Gwen with a frown and splashing her, "What's the point in camping by a lake if you're afraid to get wet?" Erica gets out of the way, causing Gwen to get wet.

Gwen complains and Erica and Toothless laugh. They go to leave as I then get a good idea. I then pretend that someone is dragging me down and as soon as I got a good breath of air, I went in the water, activate the watch and turned into Four Arms underwater. I then cover myself up in seaweed, and rise up out of the water as a lake monster and roar as Gwen and Erica scream in fear as they hold onto each other, and Toothless roars at me as he gets in front of them.

Gwen drops her flashlight, and the light points at me showing them it was just me as Four Arms. Gwen yells angrily, "BEN!" Erica saw that it was me and tells me sounding scared, "Ben, that was not cool! I thought you were really drowning!" The I hear Toothless say to me, **"Same here, I was about to go in there and save you!" **I then tell Gwen, "You should've seen the look on your face! Ah, priceless!" I tell Erica and Toothless, "Sorry, Erica. Sorry, Toothless. Just wanted to scare Gwen."

Erica tells me, "I forgive you. Just don't scare me again, got it?" I nod and tell her, "Got it." Then Gwen tells me angrily, "You are so busted when I tell Grandpa!" Erica then tells me, "Toothless and I are going to bed, Ben." I tell Erica, "Okay. I'll be there in a bit." Erica, Toothless and Gwen leave as I take the seaweed off as Four Arms as I laugh and say, "I can't believe they fell for it! A monster in the lake! How dumb can you be?" All of a sudden, a giant monster comes out of the lake!

A tentacle-like thing grabs me and throws me far across the lake and into the water. As I get up, it grabs me again and drags me to the bottom where I see the monster face-to-face! I wiggle my way out of there and swim back to the RV still as Four Arms, I open the door, and tell them, "I was just attacked! By a giant lake monster!" Gwen hits me with a pillow and she tells me tiredly, "Hello?! Current events! You already got Erica and I with that one!" Erica tells me as she yawns and cuddles up with Toothless in his small form, "Yeah, Ben! You probably hit your head or something, so please go to sleep!"

Then I hear Toothless tells me grumpily, **"Same here. Trust me when I say this, never wake up a sleeping dragon!" **But I tell them, "But I'm not kidding this time!" Grandpa then tells me, "Come on, champ. Joke's over. Just get some sleep. Remember we have an early day tomorrow for our fishing trip." The watch times out and I turn back to human kid, and get mad that no one believes me!

* * *

Erica's POV:

The next morning came as I stretched out the muscles in me. Man, a couple days into my freedom and they feel good! I get dressed in the bedroom wearing a long-sleeved dark blue shirt, and denim pants with white tennis shoes. Toothless is in my tote bag, as Gwen and I follow Ben and Grandpa to where they were going to get the boat for fishing when Ben tells us what happened to him last night. Grandpa dismisses it saying, "I'm sure it was some kind of big fish, that's all."

Gwen then tells Ben, "Yeah, so give the mega-fish story a rest, will ya Captain Doofus?!" Then we hear Toothless in our minds saying, **"Ben could be right. Of all my years in this world, I've seen stranger creatures than me. Maybe Ben did see something." **I then tell Ben, "I believe you, Ben. If you say you saw a monster, then I believe you." Ben then tells Grandpa and Gwen, "See, even Toothless and Erica believe in me!"

Ben walks ahead and the next thing I know, Ben holds out a handful of worms to Gwen and she screams as Ben asks her, "Breakfast?" Gwen asks him all grossed out, "Ben, gross! What's with the bucket of worms?" Toothless then tells Gwen in a smart alec voice, **"Uh, to catch fish with?"** Erica laughs at this and so does Toothless as Grandpa answers Gwen, "Its bait."

So Gwen tells Ben and Grandpa, "I think I'm going to pass on the fishing. I'll stay here and catch some sun instead." I then tell Ben and Grandpa, "Same here. I want to relax too. Just be careful, okay?" As Gwen and I leave with Toothless, Grandpa tells us, "Okay, but you don't know what your missing!" Gwen tells Grandpa, "I'm pretty sure I do." Gwen then asks me, "Hey, Erica? Why do you wear such long clothes?"

Oh, crud! What am I going to say?! I lie to her and tell her, "I just don't like to show skin. It makes me feel like a model and I'm not like that." But if she saw my ribs, then she would think otherwise. I'm just thankful thanks to eating a lot, I'm filling in my ribs. Then Gwen asks me, "And why is Ben so nice to you? Everytime something involves you or me, he forgives you! Why is that?!" I answer her, "Because I'm Ben's first friend. He's overprotective of me, so that's why he defends and forgives me. Wouldn't you be the same to your first friend?" Gwen looks shocked as Toothless stay quiet at this.

Since Toothless looks like a dog in his small form, I left the bag in the RV, and Toothless is with Gwen and I at the docks in his small form.

* * *

Grandpa Max's POV:

So far to this vacation, I've seen Ben being overprotective of Erica and I don't know why he is. I've known the Haddocks since we were kids. I've tried to call Stoick to try and talk to him, but he hasn't answered at all. Even when we were busy with our jobs as Plumbers, we kept in touch. But then again, Erica did say her father was busy. Maybe I'll try and call him again in the future when I think he isn't so busy. What I'm most worried about is why I'm getting the feeling Toothless lured Erica to him?

Ben and I turn to the boat as I ask the man in the boat, "Captain Shaw?" He then says mysteriously, "Who wants to know?" I answer him introducing myself and Ben to him, "I'm Max Tennyson and this is my grandson, Ben. We've chartered your boat today for a fishing trip." He then tells us, "What are you waiting for, a grand invitation? Get aboard, I ain't got all day!" Ben happily gets on, as I get on reluctantly. The boat starts moving and for a while nothing has happened yet.

I ask Shaw reluctantly, "Anything…interesting to catch out there, today?" He answers, "More than you can imagine. Looks like your boy is using his breakfast as chum." I get confused as I see Ben looking at the water with his head down as I ask him, "Ben, you feeling okay?" When Ben raises his head up, he doesn't look sick as he smiles and tells me, "Yeah, I'm just keeping an eye out for the lake monster. That thing's not taking me by surprise this time!"

I look confused at him and he sees something on the water and yells, "There it is!" But it was actually some branches and a chute. Ben says nervously, "Oh, my bad!" I tell Ben, "Ben, remember this is a fishing trip, not a monster hunt." That's when Shaw says, "Its called the Krakken." Ben asks him surprised, "Whoa, you know about it?!" Shaw then tells Ben as he hands him a photo, "It's my business to know about it. I've been on its tail for years. Folks say my rudders not right." Now why doesn't that surprise me?

Shaw then tells us, "Sightings go back hundreds of years on this very lake. Some say it's a myth, but not me. Others say its just hiding. I can take you to a spot where I personally laid eyes upon the beast. That is, if you got the stomach for some real adventure." Ben grins like a mad man as I glare disapprovingly at Shaw. But when I see Ben grin, I then say, "I guess so." Ben cheers out, "ALRIGHT! Erica would so love this!"

We're in the cabin of the boat as Shaw tells us about the equipment he has, "Sonar, hi-def video set-up, ultrasound…I've got it all. And I will find it! Mark my words, it can't hide forever!" I grab Ben and tell him as soon as we were away from Shaw, "Ben, I don't want you to put to much stock into what Mr. Shaw says. I don't think he has both oars in the water, if you know what I mean." Ben gets mad and he asks me, "Why?! Just because he saw the Krakken too?! And that none of you believed me except for Erica and Toothless?"

We keep on going and there's a Do Not Enter area and Shaw gets mad asking, "What going on here?!" I tell him, "It looks official. Maybe we should turn back." Shaw says, "Nonsense. This is my lake, and I'll go wherever I want to go!" Someone appears on a much bigger boat as that person tells Shaw, "Fishing boat! Stop where you are! I am Jonah Melville, the founder of Friends of Fish. We've closed this section of the lake for an environmental study. You'll have to turn your boat around!"

Shaw tells Jonah angrily, "Suppose you make me fishhugger!" I then tell Shaw, "Well since I chartered the boat for a day, I believe I'm in charge. Isn't that right, Captain?" Captain Shaw goes back to the controlling station as Gwen asks me, "But what about the Krakken?!" Jonah laughs and tells Ben, "The Krakken?! Not that old fish story! Look, I'm a marine biologist, and anybody who tells you they've seen a monster in this lake is casting without a hook."

Ben growls at this as their boat leaves along with us and Captain Shaw says he's found something. Then Ben says, "Or something found us! Look!" I look to where Ben's pointing and there's something swimming fast with a fin sticking up as Shaw decrees that it is the Krakken. It then disappears as it swims underneath us rocking the boat as Shaw yells, "Its heading for the docks!" That's when Ben and I realized: Erica, Gwen and Toothless are at the docks!

* * *

Erica's POV:

Gwen, Toothless and I are resting on the boardwalk as Gwen sighs saying, "Ah, finally a little sun! And with my cousin no where in sight, we can lay back and relax." I was about to agree with her when I thought I heard something. It sounded like someone was in the water, but it was far away, but then it somehow gets closer. I then realize what if…I gasped and tell Gwen and Toothless, "There's something in the water and its heading this way!" Gwen looks at me and tells me, "Great, now your starting to be like Ben!"

She sees what coming towards us as she says, "How many times does that doofus think I'm going to fall for this?!" Toothless and I look closely at the water as Toothless tells Gwen and I inside our heads, **"That's not Ben! Get out of here now!" **And out from the lake was a giant monster kind of like the Loch Ness Monster! Ben was right! It slams down onto the boardwalk knocking Gwen, Toothless and I into the water along with other visitors!

Gwen then says, "That's not Ben!" I then yell at her, telling her, "I told you so!" I then remembered something: I can't swim! Since I never learned how to swim, I can't stay up! I feel something underneath me as I was risen up and saw that Toothless came to my rescue turning to his big form with me on his back! Toothless asks me in my head, **"Are you alright, Erica?!"** I nod and tell him as I pet him, "I think so. Thanks, Toothless!" Toothless purrs and tells me, **"My pleasure, Erica." **I quickly grab Gwen and get her on Toothless.

* * *

Ben's/XLR8's POV:

Ha! I was right! The Krakken screeches as Shaw tells us, "See? I told ya! Its real! The Krakken lives!" Grandpa tells him, "Sail now, gloat later!" Grandpa then tells me, "Someone's got to rescue those people!" I jump into the water, activate the watch and say, "Ripjaws to the rescue!" I slam it down , but instead of Ripjaws, I turned into…XLR8?! By the way, XLR8 in the name of my speed alien that I used to get revenge on Cash and JT. I get mad as I say in XLR8's voice, "Hey, I said Ripjaws, not XLR8! Stupid watch!"

I turn around and see everyone trying to get away as the Krakken dives in the water. I saw Gwen and Erica on Toothless as I run in the water. With enough speed, I'm now running above the water! Toothless gets out of the water and flies over to the shore and drops off Gwen. Toothless then flies with Erica still on his back, and flies over to me as I ask him, "Why is Erica still on your back?" Erica answers, "I just wanted to help. If I could handle flying on Toothless, I think I can handle this!"

Toothless then tells me, **"She's right, Ben. We need all the help we can get!" **I nod and tell them with a grin, "Let's do this thing!" My face plate went down as I speed over to some people in the water and bring them to shore, while Erica and Toothless were able to grab some people and fly them over to shore. The Krakken then swims to the Friends of Fish boat, as the three of us follow it. We get closer to the boat as I make a water tornado appear between the boat and the Krakken.

The Krakken swims away as I stop it, and hop onto the boat with Toothless and Erica who are still in the air. The Krakken reappears by taking a crate from the boat and the Jonah guy tries to get it back. So I speed over and grab the tentacle from the creature and speed backwards, causing the monster to let go with the crate moved backward along with Jonah. Before the Krakken, could charge to the boat, Toothless appears and fires at it with plasma blasts, causing the Krakken to flee.

Jonah tells Toothless and I with a sigh, "Thanks for the hand, the feet and the blasts!" I guess he didn't see Erica, because I can see she's trying to hide from Jonah and his assistant as I ask Jonah, "Please, what was so important in that crate that you risked your life for it?" Toothless growls at this wanting to know, as Jonah answers somewhat nervously, "Uh…our lunch!" Okay, something fishy is going on here.

Toothless proves it by telling Erica and I, **"Okay, even I can tell that's a lie." **So I tell Jonah suspiciously, "You almost got munched for a few sandwiches?!" I then hear Erica tell me, "Even I wouldn't do that even if dad had been starving me!" All of a sudden, the tentacle of the Krakken appears and grabs the crate and it goes back into the water. I was about to go chase after it, but the watch bean beeping and turning red which means, I have to get out of here! So I tell Jonah and his assistant, "Uh-oh! Sorry! Got to run!"

I jump into the water and start to run back to the boat while Toothless and Erica are heading back to shore. I almost got to the boat, but I turned back to human and land in the water near the boat. At least I didn't drown! I hear Grandpa yelling to Shaw, "Kid overboard! Shaw, Ben is overboard! Bring the boat around!" Shaw reluctantly does so as I got pulled into the boat, and I kept thinking, 'Why do I have a bad felling about those guys?'

* * *

Erica's POV:

Toothless and I landed on the ground in the woods and I got off of him, as I say to Toothless, "Man, that was close! I seriously might need to get a saddle if I'm going to be flying on you." Toothless nods as he tells me, **"Your right about that. Since you've been riding me bareback, I could feel you about to slip and fall. We'll need to find you one and maybe a harness for extra measure. I don't want you to fall while we're flying like my last rider."**

I look at him confused and I ask him, "What last rider?" Toothless tells me, **"About a thousand years ago, I used to have a rider who also became my greatest friend. He was a Viking teenager, but he wasn't bulky like the others. He was skinny and small like you. His name was Hiccup, and him and I won the war between dragons and humans. Over time, both races became friends and partners. When Hiccup died in his old age, I watched over his family for generation through generation. Then I met you, and I could tell that not only did you need a friend, but you needed to be cared about unlike your father."**

I looked at him in awe and I asked him sounding scared, "Did you know about my abuse before I told you?" Toothless sighs and he answers, **"Yes, I did. When your hand touched my snout, I read your mind and saw the abuse you went through. I couldn't stand what he did to you! Even Hiccup's father wasn't that cruel! My point is, no one deserves to go through what you did. As I read your mind, I made a vow: I will always protect you, and I will always be there for you whether your happy, angry or upset. I promise."**

I look at Toothless in awe once more as I tell him with a small smile, "Thanks, Toothless. I'll bet Hiccup loved you more than anything else." He laughs a bit and he tells me, **"He did. He loved flying with me. It was both of our famous pastime. You and him are a lot alike. Not just in looks, but how you treat people. But there is a difference between you and him besides genders. Hiccup was afraid when he met me, but you were not, and that makes our friendship even more special, and I wouldn't change it for anything in the world."**

I smile and tell him, "Me too. Come on, lets go check on the others, and maybe we can see about sneaking you to the lake for some fish." Toothless purrs at this as we found Ben, Grandpa and Gwen. A few hours later, people were leaving the lake except for us. Toothless is in his small form as Ben is in a blanket as Grandpa started a campfire to dry Ben off quicker, as Ben says, "See? I told you so! That was the same thing that tried to munch me last night. Captain Shaw and I were right!"

Grandpa tells Ben, "Just because he was right about the Krakken, it doesn't mean that I was wrong about him. I want you to stay away from that guy. He's trouble." Ben tells Grandpa, "You're just being stubborn." Gwen tells Ben sarcastically, "Yeah, don't you just hate people like that?" Grandpa then tells Ben, "We'll leave this to the experts, Ben. Like those Friends of Fish guys." But I tell Grandpa, "I have a bad feeling about those guys."

Toothless says, **"Same here. I sensed something wrong in Jonah. The Krakken shouldn't even be here in this lake unless something was happening to it." **Then Ben says, "Experts, Grandpa? Who better to snag a lake monster than a guy with a monster buster on his wrist and a girl that can ride a dragon?!" I then say, "Yeah!" Toothless growls out a yes telling Grandpa, **"Same here, Mr. Tennyson."**

Then Grandpa tells us, "Sorry, guys. I'm afraid this is just going to have to be the one that got away." Captain Shaw appears and Toothless hides in the shadows as Ben asks him, "Captain Shaw?! What is it?!" Captain Shaw answers, "The nerve of those environmental punks! They shut down the entire lake! Nobody tells me where to sail, and no one is going to keep me away from reeling in the catch of the century! …Nobody."

Captain Shaw leaves and as bed time came around, Toothless and I snuck out through a window still in my day clothes without anyone noticing. When we got out, we saw Ben sneaking out as well. He saw us and he asks us, "Are you two thinking what I'm going to do?" I nod with a grin as Ben and I say together, "Krakken hunt!" Then Toothless says, **"And I'd like to find out why the Krakken is here of all places."**

We found Shaw's boat and sneak on without him knowing and hid under some sheets with Toothless in small form and him hiding in my bag. We then feel the boat moving which means Shaw is driving the boat now. We hid for a while and we accidentally made a little noise as Shaw comes over to where we're at as he yells, "Hey! No stowaways on my boat, even if you are only a filthy rat!" He lifts up the blanket with an oar, and he sees Ben and I as Ben tells him, "Uh, First Mate Tennyson and Second Mate Haddock, reporting for duty, sir?" Shaw almost took us back, but he decided to let us stay.

Captain Shaw puts on scuba gear and he tells Erica and I as we have life jackets on, "The Krakken is probably hiding deep in the ocean thanks to our Fishy Friends. Only one way to flush a rat…with a little live bait." Ben tells him, "Maybe we should go with you. You know, just in case." Then Captain Shaw says holding some type of gun, "No need. I've got my dive buddy right here. Wish me luck." He then dives in the water as Ben sees extra scuba gear and he tells me, "Erica, stay here with Toothless. I'm going down there to help him."

I nod and tell Ben, "Be careful." Then Toothless tells Ben as he comes out of my bag, **"Stay safe, Ben and don't get eaten." **Ben nods as he gets the gear on and goes in.

* * *

Toothless's POV:

Erica and I wait for a bit until Erica tells me, "Toothless, I hear something." I look at her confused, but I focus on my hearing and it turns out she's right! It's a motor boat engine. But it was still far away. How could she have heard it? Unless…Her powers are coming in early! When a dragon has bonded with a human, that human will gain powers, but not just any powers, DRAGON powers. Erica is gaining powers and abilities of the Night Furies because I'm with her. I quickly tell Erica, **"Erica, listen to me. We have to hide right now!"**

Erica nods and we hid where we were with Ben not too long ago. Erica grabs her tote bag, and as the other boat appeared, we peeked through a blanket and saw that there were three men in full body gray diving suits. I can tell Erica is scared as I calmly tell her in her head, **"Erica, its going to be alright. They won't find you here." **I lick her hand to calm her down and she pets me. All of a sudden, someone else comes onto the boat and we take a peek to see it was Shaw that returned. Two of the men grabbed Shaw by the arms as their leader tells Shaw, "Don't you know night diving is dangerous, old timer? Unless of course, you went with a friend."

Shaw tells him, "I work alone. I ain't got no friends." I knew he wasn't crazy! Shaw then tells him, "And with a sparkling personality like yours?" Where's Ben? Shaw then tells him, "I haven't got anything worth stealing either." Then the leader tells Shaw, "Ah, but you have us all wrong. All we want is some information, like what did you see down there?!" Shaw answers him, "Nothing. Same as always." The leader then punches Shaw knocking him out, as the leader takes off his helmet to reveal Jonah.

Jonah says, "Well, I have to be sure." Jonah and his men leave with Shaw in tow as Jonah says, "Take Ahab here with us! Find out if he knows anything back at the Cannery. We'll come back later with a mini-sub and snag with the rest of the eggs." Jonah then throws something onto the boat saying, "In the meantime, I think his boat just got lost at sea." I know what that means! I quickly tell Erica, **"Erica, we have to get off of here, now!"**

Erica and I quickly get out of the boat. I turn big underwater, and Erica holds on tight as the boat explodes underneath us. Luckily we dodged the explosion and we saw Ben diving away. We swim right next to him and Ben smiles seeing Erica and I safe. We swim back up to the surface and Ben's watch is ready for more fighting. Ben then says, "It's Hero Time." Erica and I both nod as I tell him, **"We're with you, Ben." **So Ben turns into Stinkfly and charges for the boat and so do I with Erica on my back.

So Ben/Stinkfly declares to them, "Give it up! Your totally busted!" They then fire harpoons at us, as Ben/Stinkfly then shoots out goo to the one shooting, then these red barrels appear in the water, but they're actually bombs as they explode! One of them caught us off guard and we land in the water. Luckily, Erica is still on me. Ben/Stinkfly then exclaims, "Ah, man! My wings are too wet for takeoff!" The boat turns around and its heading towards us!

We're trying to swim away especially with Erica on my back. Ben/Stinkfly gets to a log, and he tries to start flying. Erica and I look around and Erica saw a branch and quickly tells Ben/Stinkfly, "Ben! Use your goo onto the branch!" Ben/Stinkfly sees what she means and lets out a strand of goo onto a branch and he sucks it up and he's pulled out of the way and I start to fly off with Erica. Our pursuers stop the boat and begin to search for us as Ben/Stinkfly hides with a big branch and I hide Erica and myself into the shadows by a tree.

But then I think they found something, and they just threw Captain Shaw overboard! I quickly tell Ben/Stinkfly, **"Ben! Captain Shaw is in the water! Grab him!" **He does so and we start to fly over to the RV. We were almost there and the beeping of Ben's watch happened. As soon as the beeping stops, Ben turns back to human and both him and Shaw fall until they hit the pop out curtain thing on the outside of the RV. Erica and I land on the ground as Erica says, "Yeah, I'm seriously going to need a saddle and a harness. And you won't believe who is doing all of this!"

* * *

Erica's POV:

Ben tells us of what happened under the lake and he says, "And the Krakken's nest was full of eggs. No wonder she's been attacking everything! Jonah must be stealing her eggs!" Toothless is hiding in my totebag as he tells me, "**It makes sense now. She didn't really want to hurt anyone. She was only protecting her young, like a mother should be doing." **Poor creature! Toothless licks my hand in comfort as I pet his head.

Then Gwen tells us something she just found on her laptop, "And I think I know who Jonah is. I did a little checking on Friends of Fish, and found out that its not listed on any environmental website. But I did find this: Jonah Melville isn't a friend to any kind of wildlife. He travels around the world poaching rare animals, then crates them up and sells them to private collectors." Ben then realizes something as he says, " 'Crates them up?' Oh, man! I bet that crate the Krakken took off their boat had her egg in it!

Grandpa then says, "Looks like we were both a little too had-headed." Ben then says, "We've got to stop them! He said something about going back to a cannery." Captain Shaw then tells us all, "All of this talk doesn't change a thing. Mommy or not, that beast is mine! Let's go! I have a spare boat down at the docks!" We all looked at each other as Shaw left and we realized, we have to do this.

When we got to the boat, Gwen called the police, but she said it will take a while. Toothless is still in my bag as Grandpa Max, Ben, Gwen, Toothless and I are on the boat. But Grandpa starts it before Shaw can get in. We have to leave him behind or else Ben and Toothless will be found out. We found the cannery and we saw Jonah and his men grabbing the eggs. We drove the boat underneath the cannery and found a ladder, where Grandpa, Gwen, Toothless and I climb up as Ben tells us, "See if you can find the eggs while I kick some Friends of Fish tail!"

Ben then turns into another one of his aliens called Ripjaws. Ripjaws shares a number of traits with Earth aquatic life, alligators, eels, anglerfish and sharks. He can change between a fish tail or legs at will, and has a light on his head. He is able to breathe underwater, as well as swim at high speeds with amazing agility and can also withstand very strong water pressure. His angler allows him to see in dark areas. His body is mostly grey and he wears the watch symbol on his left part of the chest.

When the transformation was finished the Krakken appeared and causes destruction. Luckily we're already inside. I hope he'll be okay!

* * *

Ben/Ripjaw's POV:

In the water, I swim fast over to where Jonah is in metal suit and he has a container of the Krakken's eggs. I jump out of the water and latch onto the suit as I see Jonah in his suit as I growl and tell him, "You wanna mess with a monster, try me on for size!" I go to grabd the eggs, but the idiot points a laser at me, but I bite off the machine and throw it away. I bit the robotic arm causing the eggs in the container to drop. I jump down and grab them, but I get punched as the container falls and breaks causing the eggs to roll onto a board. I wonder how the others are doing?

* * *

Erica's POV:

Grandpa Max, Gwen, Toothless and I are inside the cannery and as we stop, Grandpa Max makes these weird hand signals that we have no idea what he's trying to tell us but one of Jonah's henchmen appears. Toothless climbs out of the bag and turns big and roars at him threateningly and the guy disappears running for his life. I pet him and told him, "Good job Toothless!"

More men appear and I've had enough. I look around and saw a crate filled with soemthing that wasn't an egg. I didn't know why but I just got this urge to throw something! So I grab the crate and lift it up almost as if it didn't weigh a thing at all and I throw it as hard as I could knocking the men out! I look at my hands in shock as I turn around and Gwen, Grandpa Max and Toothless looked at me in shock as I say to myself, "Whoa! How did I do that?"

Toothless then tells Gwen, Grandpa Max and I, **"Your powers are coming in earlier than anticipated." **Gwen then questions Toothless, "Powers?" Toothless answers her, **"I'll explain later. But for now, we must keep going!"** We agreed, and keep on running. But as we did, I can't help but wonder, 'What else is Toothless not telling me?'

* * *

Ben's/Ripjaw's POV:

Now the Krakken, Jonah and I are after the eggs. Before Jonah could grab them, the Krakken used her tail to grab them. Jonah goes to get them, but I latch onto his suit as I tell Jonah, "THEY AREN'T YOUR EGGS!" The eggs got knocked off and I grab them as I dive to the ocean, but so does Jonah! He lands on me as he tells me, "Rescuing babies! How very heroic, but not very smart." HE keeps on punching me as I sink limply and he grabs the eggs. I don't think so!

I swim forward and grab onto his suit fighting him and grabbing the eggs, but the Krakken reappears grabbin her eggs. Jonah goes after her and grabs her eggs. After a little fight with Jonah and the Krakken, I grabbed the eggs and quickly take them over to the Krakken's nest. When the Kraken sees this, she grabs her eggs but Jonah reappears and the Krakken bit into his suit causing it to be destroyed but Jonah got out and tries to stab it, but fails miserably.

The Krakken roars once more, but I get in front of her and behind Jonah. She takes a look at me and she realizes its over as she goes back to her eggs. As for Jonah, I punch him and leave him on a log for him to hang on as I tell him, "Hang here for a while. At least until the police take you to a nice dry cell." I swim away and I suddenly get captured!

* * *

Erica's POV:

Gwen, Grandpa Max, Toothless and I see all of this with smiles. Toothless turns small and hops into my bag as Grandpa says, "Good riddance to bad rubbish!" Then Toothless tells us, **"You can say that again!" **All of a sudden, Shaw appears in aboat with something in the lake and its Ben in his Ripjaws form! Shaw says, "I got one! I finally caught me a Krakken! One of the eggs must have hatched! Imagine this trophy mounted on my wall!"

But as Shaw turned towards us, Ben's watch timed out revealing Ben as Grandpa tells him, "I think your catch of the dayisn't exactly as advertised." Shaw turns back to the net and sees Ben inside of it who grins at him and Shaw gets confused.

The next day comes and we're all heading out of the lake. Toothless just had fish and we're on the road once more. Gwen and I told Ben what happened to me in the Cannery. Ben exclaims with a grin saying, "You got super strength?! Cool! HOW?!" Toothless answers by telling us in our heads, **"Its simple. You see, us dragons are more powerful than you think. When a dragon bonds with a human, that said human will gain powers of the dragon that he or she has been bonding with. Erica has been gaining some of my powers. She now has super strangth and some dragon senses but not all of them."**

Toothless continues saying, **"There was a legend that us dragons followed. One day, many thousands of years ago, there was a human who gained all of the powers of every dragon in the world. That person would be reborn every one thousand years. A thousand years ago, it was my rider Hiccup as he moved into adulthood. In this time, however no one knows who that next human is. Whoever it is, it is said that not only would that person be unbeatable, but also pure of heart."**

Gwen, Ben and I look at Toothless in awe and say together, "Whoa!" Then Grandpa says, "So you think Erica could be that special person from your legends?" Toothless then tells us, **"Maybe. I won't really know for certain until I find out. Until then, its still a mystery." **And with that, the discussion came to an end. I wonder what our next adventure will be?

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Now for the questions! Who is Vera? What's going on at an old folks town? What will Vera give to Erica? And what the heck is this freaky looking jello?! Find out next time on the next chapter of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior - Chapter 5: Permanent Retirement!


	5. Chapter 5 Permanent Retirement

Hello, fellow readers! Welcome to another exciting chapter of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior! I hope you all like this story! There is action, but no romance. Just pure fun adventure and friendship. So please review!

As I told you in the last chapter, I will be updating this story and The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins whenever I can. Since I will be busy this summer, you'll have to wait for chapters to come when I'm ready to post them. I might get called in soon, so it might be a couple of days before I bring more chapters.

Before I forget, **the bold text** is for when Toothless and any other dragons are talking. And for those who've seen the Chronicles of Narnia movies, Tootlhess will sound just like Aslan.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Ben 10 franchise or How To Train Your Dragon franchise. The Toothless dragon in this one is from the movie and TV series, Dragons: Riders of Berk. I only own my OCs and that's it. Before I forget, in this story, I've decided for Toothless to have powers that I give him. You'll find out in this chapter and other chapters to come.

* * *

Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior

Chapter 5: Permanent Retirement

Ben's POV:

Another few days have passed and we all stopped by at an ice cream place out in the dessert. Grandpa is getting money out of an ATM, while Gwen, Erica, Toothless and I are getting ice cream. Toothless is in Erica's bag, and once we get inside, Erica tells us, "What is ice cream like? I've never tasted it before." Gwen looks at her shocked, and asks, "You've never had ice cream before?! What, have you been locked up in your home all your life?!"

Erica looks down in sadness as I yell at Gwen, "Don't be mean to her, dweeb!" Toothless is calming down Erica and he tells her as Gwen and I hear him, **"Its alright, Erica. I've never had ice cream before. Your not the only one." **I smile and tell Erica, "Yeah, what Toothless said. You and I can get chocolate ice cream. That alright, Erica?" Erica nods and she tells me with a smile, "Thanks Ben."

Today, Erica is wearing a dark red long-sleeved shirt, denim pants and white tennis shoes. We get to the counter where all of the flavors are, and Erica looks at them as she exclaims, "WHOA! I didn't know there were that many flavors!" Erica reads off the flavors to Toothless as he tells the three of us, **"Would it be alright if I got the chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream?" **We nod as when we saw the flavors, Gwen asks the man in charge, "What do you have that's non-fat with less than three percent sugar?"

The worker tells her, "Napkins." Erica, Toothless and I laugh at this as the worker asks me, "What about you, kid?" I was about to answer until Erica poked my shoulder and pointed to outside. I did and see a man with a crowbar and immediately knew what that meant. So I tell the worker as I leave, "I'm about to go Rocky Road!" I run out activating the watch and turning into another alien known as Upgrade. Upgrade is mostly black with green stripes that resemble circuits all over him. There's a green circle on the head which is my eye, and it glows whenever I talk. I'm also wearing white clothing on my front and the watch symbol is on the chest.

I took control of the car that the man and his partner were using to rip out the ATM. When his lackey couldn't get it started, I showed myself as Upgrade to him and told him, "Your cash request has been denied!" I throw him out of his car and get myself out of the car and the other guy tries to swing the hook at me. It wraps around my wrist but I grab the chain and pull it as hard as I could and he hits a power pole. Then Grandpa pins him down with a boot as he asks the man, "Where do you think you're going?"

Grandpa then tells me, "Good work, Ben!" I then cheer out as Gwen, Erica and Toothless came out with their ice cream, "Oh, yeah! I'm ready for anything! Bring it on! What's next?" Grandpa then tells me the worst answer, "We're heading off to see your Aunt Vera for the weekend." Oh, no! I then exclaim, "Ugh! Boring old Aunt Vera! No!"

* * *

Erica's POV:

We're now on our way to go and see Ben's relative Vera, and I don't get why Ben is upset about it. Toothless and I enjoyed our ice cream cones and they were so good! I hope we'll get more this summer! Even Toothless loved it. When he finished eating his cone, he rubs his belly in his small form and he says, **"Oh! That was so good! Remind me to get that flavor again." **I pet Toothless's head and told him, "Sure thing, bud." Grandpa is driving to where Vera is now and as we look out the window, Gwen says, "When Aunt Vera said she wanted to move away from it all, she really meant it."

Ben says getting upset, "Oh, man! This summer was supposed to be about F-U-N! Not hanging out at some old lady's place!" Gwen tells Ben, "I like Aunt Vera!" Ben tells her annoyed, "Well, duh! Because you act like a hundred years old!" But I tell Ben, "Ben, that's not nice! Anyone that is old as your Aunt Vera has valuable wisdom from their years of existence. Who knows what we could learn from her?" Then Toothless tells Ben, **"Erica's right you know. I've existed for over three thousand years, and I have that much wisdom from previous years of my life."**

Ben tells Toothless, "That's because you are super cool! But Aunt Vera isn't." About a couple minutes later, we made it to the retirement home where Vera is. I looked through a window and had to admit, the place didn't look too bad. Ben sees everything as well as he complains, "This is going to be so boring! Their idea of excitement in this place is probably watching the grass grow!" Ben, Toothless and I look through a window and see an old man trying to get to his satellite dish up on the roof, but as he slid down instead of falling…he did a back flip off the roof and landed on the ground!

Ben and I saw this and we exclaim, "WHOA! Did you guys see that?!" Toothless then tells Ben and I stupefied, **"I saw it, but I can't believe it! There's no way a senior citizen can do that!" **Gwen turns to see the window, but she never saw what happened! Gwen asks us, "See what? The heat must be frying those pea-sized brains of yours!" Toothless growls at Gwen and tells her, **"Hey, watch it! Erica is smarter than you!"**

We made it to Vera's place but before we got out, Grandpa gave me a black pet collar and a leash for Toothless. I look at him questioningly and Grandpa tells me, "Its just in case Toothless gets out of the bag, and Vera sees him. Just tell her Toothless is a foreign dog we found on the road and you decided to take care of him." I nod and out the black dog collar on him and hook the leash to it and Toothless has a blank stare on him as he says, **"This is humiliating." **I let Toothless and tell him, "Its only if you get out of the bag. Just stay in there and no one will see."

Toothless nods and with Toothless in his small form now in my bag, we step outside and its way too hot as Ben says, "Seriously, why do old people have to move where its so hot?!" As Ben and I got out, Gwen sprayed Ben with a water gun. Gwen laughs evilly and as Ben, Toothless and I saw an elderly man looking at us through a window and his mouth drops low scaring us and does a trick with his neck which was inhuman and closes the blinds. Toothless saw this and tells us scared, **"Okay, I sense something bad."**

Ben then says kind of scared, "Whoa, they really make you feel welcome here." Grandpa appears and tells Ben, "Just watch your cheeks. Vera's a Pincher." I gulp at this knowing if she pinches my cheeks, I might accidentally reveal my injuries. Vera then comes out and greets Grandpa, and I've got to say Vera doesn't look too bad with her old age. In fact, I think she looks nice. Gwen and Ben walk up to her and she says hello to them and pinching their cheeks.

I stayed back since I wasn't a member of the Tennyson family. I wished every day that a family member would show me love. But no one ever did. Vera then sees me all alone as she comes over and asks me with a smile, "Well, who is this little cutie?" Grandpa comes over and tells Vera, "This is Erica Haddock. She's one of Ben's friends that came with us for the summer." Vera looks at me with a smile once more and she tells me, "Well, it's nice to meet you, Erica. Lucky for you, I won't pinch your cheeks since your new."

I smile at her and tell her, "Thank you, Miss Vera. This place is beautiful!" Vera laughs and she tells me, "And so modest too!" I follow Vera to everyone else as she tells us all, "Come on in, everyone! I can't wait to chew the fat with all of you!" We all walk inside as Toothless tells me, **"She isn't so bad. I don't get why Ben doesn't like her." **I shrug my shoulders not getting it either.

* * *

Ben's POV:

We're all in Vera's house and already I'm bored! I noticed something smelled as I say to myself, "Ugh! Why do old people's houses smell like someone's cooking socks or something?" Erica then says to me, "I don't know, but this place is really well kept. Its better than my home anyway." About thirty minutes later, we're all sitting down at a table having some weird jello thing.

Grandpa tells Vera, "Ooh, Vera this is delicious! What are these brown chunks in the gelatin mold?" Vera tells us, "Pork chops and the white parts are cauliflower." Gwen and I look at each other grossed out, but Erica is eating it as if it was a hamburger. How in the heck can she eat all of that?! Vera then asks me, "So, Ben? What have you been doing so far this summer?" So I answer her, "Dealing with alien life forms." Aunt Vera laughs and Gwen gets out of the table to see some weird bird things on a shelf as she asks Aunt Vera, "Aunt Vera, is that a stuffed Red-billed North American Chickadee?"

They talk to each other and make weird bird calls while I switch my jello to Gwen's plate, and Erica gives the rest of her jello to Toothless. So I exclaim, "I am totally stuffed!" Then Aunt Vera appears with a bowl full of candy telling me, "Ben, Erica? Would the both of you like some candy?" I tell her grabbing a piece, "Now we're talking!" I then eat it as Erica eats a piece too, but I realized what it was and spit it out saying, "Ugh! Coffee as a candy?! Is this some kind of joke?!" I run away to the bathroom and as I closed the door, I said, "It's Attack of the Old People! I've got to get out of here!"

I then remembered the watch and I scroll through the aliens until I find one that I called Ghostfreak. I transform into him and I love this form. I came up with the name. Ghostfreak is a ghost-like alien, with claw like hands. I have grey skin with black lines running all over me. I learned the skin is removable, but I haven't tested it yet. The watch symbol can be seen on the lower left part of my chest. I turn intangible which makes me look black. Now to scare and have some fun!

* * *

Erica's POV:

As soon as Ben went in the bathroom, I tell Aunt Vera, "I'm sorry about Ben, Miss Vera." Vera tells me, "It's no problem, sweetie. Oh! I almost forgot! I have something for you." Aunt Vera goes over to a trunk and opens it up, and grabs something from it, she turns around and in her hands was…a saddle? I look at the item in awe as Vera tells me, "Max told me that you have a horse back at your place, but you don't have a saddle to use. So I figured you could have my horse's saddle. It can fit on any horse. Promise me you'll take care of it."

I hold the saddle in my hands, and it's a black saddle with the stirrups, its lightweight, and the saddle looks like it could it could fit Toothless's back and if I tighten it well enough without causing harm to Toothless and well enough for me not to fall it could work, and then there's these two loops of curved metal Added by Tthat can run down and around Toothless's shoulders and front legs in order to keep it attached, and maybe I can secure it with wide leather straps.

All I need now is a harness. I can use it along with metal rings with the leather straps tosecure them onto the curved metal, that way with the harness on, I won't be able to fall off. This whole saddle looks like that Clydesdale horses would wear when they would pull farm equipment. This could work!

I look at Grandpa Max's direction and he winks at me, knowing that by horse, he meant Toothless. So I smile at Vera and I tell her, "I love it! I think my horse will really like this saddle!" Vera smiles and tells me, "Wonderful! Max told me your horse was a Clydesdale! So I figured this one would work perfectly. I hope your horse likes it!"

Vera goes over to Gwen to show her something and Toothless peeks his head out to see the saddle and he tells me, **"This saddle will work perfectly! It looks a bit like Hiccups's saddle but this one is black and modernized. Now all we need is a harness for you to wear so you can attach yourself to the saddle. That way, you won't go falling off." **Grandpa appears and he tells Toothless and I, "I figured the best saddle we could find and use was Vera's. She used to have a Clydesdale horse, and I think it just might work. Do you think it could?"

So I tell Grandpa, "I think so. Maybe with a few minor alterations, but it will work nonetheless. Thanks Grandpa!" Grandpa tells me, "Anything for you Erica." I go over to Gwen and see her listening in a shell, but suddenlyToothless, Gwen and I both hear, "Looooserrrrrr!...Looooserrrr!" The three of us get scared when the voice laughs and we turn around seeing Ben had turned Ghostfreak as he tells us, "Seee ya! Wouldn't wanna be ya!" Gwen tells me, "He is so gonna get it!"

I hate to see this, but I think I'm gonna agree with her. Toothless says to me, **"Sometimes I worry about your friend." **I tell him with a scoff, "Tell me about it."

* * *

Ben's/Ghostfreak's POV:

I got out of the house as Ghostfreak and I look around outside and say to myself, "There has to be something fun to do around here." I saw an unattended golf cart and I knew what to do with it. So I get in and drive it invisibly. Everyone looked at the cart shocked and confused. That made me laugh! I iwsh Erica could have been a part of it, though. I then smell apple pie as I sneak over to a house and was about to take it until I saw an old lady trying to swat a fly.

When the fly flew to the ceiling, the lady jumps onto the ceiling and eats the fly! I look at this shocked as I say to myself, "Ech! No way! Ninja old people!" The lady falls off to the floor and cracks her neck like the other guy did. I turn away and saw Aunt Vera's neighbor with a rug as he drives a golf cart and as a sprinkler activated, he swirved away like he didn't want to get hit with the water. I wonder what he's up to? So I decide to follow him, and when I found him, there was a gate, and all of a sudden, he stretched over it with the rug he was carrying! Okay, this is getting too freaky.

I say to myself, "This place just keeps getting weirder by the minute." I phase through the gate and saw him push a dumpster away to reveal a door. When he opened it, the watch timed out and I turned back to human. The creepy old guy saw meby turning his head all the way toward me. He roars and I scream as I run to the gate and I climb it and fall to the other side. I run to the golf cart I drove as Ghostfreak and start driving away and he;s cathing up to me by running! I say to myself, "What kind of vitamins are these freaky old people taking?!"

I keep on driving but the guy stretches his arms to catch the golf cart and he's pulling me back! I yell at him to let me go, but he roars at me. He starts pulling me to him and I see a bag of golf clubs next to me. I grab one and hit one of the guys arm, causing it to fall off, which made him let go and I keep driving. But now he's on top of the cart and he's trying to grab me with his arms. The golf cart was then in the air and it crashed to the ground, but at least I'm okay.

I get out but then the old guy stretches his arms as he grabs me and he's pulling me to him again. But then the sprinklers activated causing the old guy to screech in pain and he runs away leaving me alone. I say to myself confused, "Okay, what just happened here?" I run back to Aunt Vera's house and a I ran in, I called out, "Grandpa! Gwen! Erica! Toothless!" Grandpa tell me to be quiet and he whispers to me, "Your Aunt Vera's in bed!" I look at him confused and tell him, "Seriously?! Its only like 6:30."

But then I tell them, "Never mind. Listen, this whole place is way creepier than I thought! First, this old lady runs up a wall, and then munches on a fly! Then Marty, that weird next door neighbor, is an ET or something with a face in the back of his head, and these long sticky arms and his body that oozed right through this gate and-!" Gwen tells me, "Ben, you snuck out! Aunt Vera was hurt!" Then Erica tells me, "Yeah, and she even gave me a saddle that could fit on Toothless!"

I first tell Gwen, "Ah, she's old. She'll forget." Then I tell Erica with a smile, "Seriously, Erica?! That's awesome!" Then I tell everyone, "We need to check out Marty's apartment!" Grandpa then tells me, "Well, maybe we should do some investigating. But you need to stay as you are and Toothless should remain small. Us old folks don't forget as much as you think." Before we left with Grandpa, Gwen tells me, "You know, ever since you've had that watch, your like a magnet for the weird." I then turn my head towards her as I grin and say, "Your right!" Erica and Toothless laugh as Gwen isn't laughing.

* * *

Erica's POV:

We got to Marty's apartment after I dropped the saddle off in the RV, but it looked like nobody was home. The whole apartment is dark, as Toothless tells us, **"I have a bad feeling about this place." **We searched all over, but there wasn't anything scary. As we finished looking, Grandpa says, "Well, nothing here seems out of whack." But Ben sees something on the floor as he tells us, "Except for what he rolled up in his rug…that was right here!"

But no one believes Ben. So when we got back to Vera's apartment, Grandpa tells us, "You four sleep well. I'll be in the guest room if you need me." Ben was trying to tell him something, but Grandpa tells him, "There's nothing more we can do tonight. I'm going for an early walk in the morning. But once I'm back, we'll check things out again. Now, get some rest." I nod at this. Gwen and I are sharing a room, as we get ready for bed.

I got dressed and Toothless hops on my bed and I ask him, "Toothless, is there something wrong?" He tells me as I get in the covers, **"I have a bad feeling about tonight, so I'm going to sleep here in the bed with you. Its only in case something happens and you can't defend yourself. I know you're starting to get the powers of my kind, but you still don't have much experience with them." **I smile at Toothless's sincerity and I kiss him on the head telling him, "Thanks, Toothless."

Toothless smiles and he climbs up to me and licks my cheek telling me, **"No problem, Erica. Let's get to sleep. I have a bad feeling about tomorrow, so you might want to get plenty of rest." **I nod and as I get comfortable in the bed and I hug Toothless in his small form close to me, I tell Toothless, "Good night." Toothless makes himself comfortable and he tells me, **"Good night, future rider." **I smile at this and all night, my dreams weren't about my dad hurting me, instead the only thing I dreamt of was Toothless and I flying above the clouds.

I woke up in the morning as I'm now wearing a long-sleeved gray shirt with black siwrls all over it, denim pants and white tennis shoes. Toothless went into my bag as I make my way to the kitchen. That was probably the best night's sleep I ever had! Not only was it because of the bed, but it was also the dream of flying with Toothless! I found Ben and Gwen in the kitchen and Ben is looking through the fridge saying something about prune juice. Ben then asks us, "Why does it seem old people were always old?"

Aunt Vera appears and I don't know why, but something's off about her. Toothless growls quietly and tells me in my mind, **"Somethings not right with her." **I agree with him putting my hand in my bag getting Toothless ready if she does something like what Ben told me Marty was doing to him. Vera pinches Ben's cheeks, and when she talked to Ben, Gwen and I she sounded robotic. Something's wrong. Gwen has a tray that has a cup of coffee and a glass of water, and she tells Vera, "I made you some coffee, Aunt Vera."

But Gwen accidentally drops the tray with Gwen saying sorry and Vera gets scared of it and jumps doing a split where each leg is against the wall! I looked at this scared and realized that Ben was right and Toothless takes a peek and he says to me, **"I knew it." **So Vera yells out fearfully, "Clean it up! CLEAN IT UP RIGHT NOW!" Gwen tells her she was sorry, and starts cleaning it up and Vera returned to the ground and asks us suspiciously, "Where did your Grandfather go?" So I answer, "He said he was going for an early walk."

Vera looks at with hate and I step back fearfully until I hit the counter and I know that look from anywhere. That's the same look Dad looks at me with when he wants to hurt me. Ben looks at me confused as Vera tells us, "Well, behave yourselves. I'll be back soon." She walks away as Ben tells Gwen and I, "She's totally one of them!" Gwen asks Ben, "One of what?!" Ben answers her, "Whatever's possessing these old people. Something or someone has gotten to Aunt Vera. And who knows how many of the other fossils around here."

Gwen leaves to our room, and Ben comes over and asks me, "Erica, are you okay? You looked really scared back there." I take a deep breath and let it go as I tell Ben, "Yeah, I think so. That look that Vera gave me just now? It reminded me of my dad. For a moment, I thought he was back to hurt me." Toothless pokes his head out and licks my arm trying to calm me down and Ben tells me, "Erica, its going to be okay. Your dad's not here. Toothless and I will protect you even if he does escape!" Toothless growls saying, **"Same here. I'll never let that man harm you ever again."**

I smile at them as I thank Toothless with a pet on his head and thanked Ben as we made our way outside with Gwen. Whoever or whatever is doing this, we have to be careful.

* * *

Ben's POV:

We get to an alley with all of us walking and Toothless in his small form outside of the bag. Toothless has the collar on him along with the leash. We stopped as Gwen asks me sarcastically, "So, where are we headed, Sherlock?" We stopped and saw other old people walking past us as I tell Gwen, "We need to get to that trapdoor by the dumpster." Erica and Toothless nod, and as soon as the coast was clear, we leave. We're almost there as I tell Gwen, Erica and Toothless, "It's right over there!" Then Gwen says, "Just follow the disgusting smell."

We keep on going as we then see two old ladies playing shuffleboard. But as we passed them, they growl and start hitting us with the pucks by using the sticks! So all four of us quickly start running to get away from the pucks. We turned to find a corner and stopped their to catch our breaths with Toothless and Grandpa appears asking us, "Guys, what's going on?" So I tell him scared, "Their everywhere!" I hear Erica gasp as she tells Gwen and I, "That's not Grandpa!" The fake Grandpa growls and roars a horrible roar.

We then start running again before he can catch us. But we then stopped as Aunt Vera and other controlled old people appear lifting a car! Then fake Grandpa was behind us! This is not good at all! Fake Vera and her gang throw the car and we all quickly get away, but the car hits the fake Grandpa! But the fake got out, which formed into green slime, then became Grandpa once more with a part of its face off.

Erica, Gwen, Toothless and I then run over to the gate to where the dumpsters are. Gwen opens the door and her and Erica and Gwen are trying to push away the dumpster as I then use the watch to turn into Wildmutt! Before I could grab the dumpster, Erica grabs it and throws it toward the fakes! Cool! She really does have super strength! I then motion to Gwen and talk to her the best I can, but I speak human in this form. Gwen understands though and Erica helps her and I thought I heard Gwen say, "That's scary, I think I'm starting to speak mutt!"

Erica tells Gwen, "You get used to it, when you have a talking dragon." Then Toothless tells Gwen and Erica, **"Yeah, and I can't even understand Ben as Wildmutt!" **The fakes have just gotten out, as I grab Gwen and put her on my back and Erica quickly grabs onto Toothless as he turns big. Toothless and I then jump into the hole and we landed perfectly. Gwen complains to me as she holds on tight, "Does the expression 'look before you leap' mean anything to you?!" But as Gwen looks up the fake old people are climbing down as Erica yells, "Run now, complain later!"

Toothless and I begin running and we stopped when we saw tunnels as Gwen says, "These tunnels must run through the whole complex!" Erica and Gwen get off as Erica says, "Maybe we can-!" The fake Grandpa appears trying to grab Erica and Gwen, but I stopped him by biting him. The fake growls and it goes to attack Toothless and I, and the fake is punching and kicking me! Is this how Erica feels when her dad abused her?! If so, I'm glad she got away!

So with new determination, I grab the fake Grandpa and throw him far away, and Toothless finds him and releases a plasma blast on him. After all, that's technically not Grandpa. Toothless's attack worked and Gwen comes back on me and Erica gets back on Toothless. Just when we got ready to get out of there,Toothless and I smell something as Toothless tells Gwen and Erica, **"Ben and I smelled something. So hang on!"** So Toothless and I run, until the watch started timing out. So where there was a wall, Toothless and I smash into itcausing it to break and crumble. At the same time, I turned back to normal.

As we get up, Gwen tells me, "Hey, freak show! What do I look like, a crash test dummy?!" Erica asks Gwen, "Do you really want that answered?" I then tell Erica and Gwen, "Listen, Toothless and I don't know what it is, but we picked up some kind of scent in here." Toothless then tells us all, **"So we better tread carefully." **We nod as we walk forward and saw an alien spaceship with these weird green pods! We walk through past the pods carefully as Gwen says, "It's like everyone in the retirement village has been podded up.

Erica and I look around until we found the pod that Grandpa is in! We break open his pod and set Grandpa free. When he came to, he tells us, "I was out for a walk, and then…I can't remember what happened next." Erica and Gwen are now helping Grandpa up as Toothless and I go over to the other pods, but then the fake Vera and her lackeys appear as the fake Vera tells me, "I wouldn't do that if I were you!" They gang up on us as I tell the fakes, "Well, your not us!" Then the fake Marty tells me, "Not yet, we're not!" They then turn into green globs as we keep moving backwards.

Grandpa told us to tell him everything later as we backed into the ship and opened the door seeing more green pods! The green goo aliens are freaking out as their leader tells the lackeys, "Keep the pods on board! They've been marinating long enough!" Grandpa questions, "Marinating?" Gwen then yells out, "Ben, they got Aunt Vera!" Erica gasps out saying, "Their going to eat them!" I look at the watch and found the alien I want as I tell the goo aliens, "You guys really burn me up!" And with that, I turned into Heatblast and the goo aliens back away as I tell them, "Now I'm going to return the favor!"

* * *

Erica's POV:

Ben/Heatblast lets out a powerful fire blast onto them but they dodged and then combined as they tell him, "Whatever you are, you just made a terrible mistake! Us Limaxes live for the heat! Why do you think we came to the dessert in the summer?!" Ben/Heatblast goes to punch him, but it's not working as it grabs him and flings him around while Grandpa, Gwen, Toothless and I grab as many pods as we can out of the ship. But two of the Limaxes appear trying to get us!

All of a sudden, they both backed away at the sight of…Gwen's squirtgun! That's it! I quickly tell Gwen, "Gwen, your squirtgun! Aim and fire!" She does so and she sguirts the two Limaxes and they disappear! Toothless sees this as he exclaims, **"Of course! It all makes sense! They love the heat, but they can't stand beingin any cool place or thing like water!"**

Gwen tells the news to Ben/Heatblast and he gets it when he and Gwen remembered when the fake Vera was in the kitchen and when the fake Marty was chasing Ben. Ben/Heatblast sees a water pipe and aims a fire blast at the pipe causing water to come out, dissolving the monster as Ben/Heatblast runs away telling it, "See ya never, Slimeball!" As this happened, the rest of us got all of the pods out as Grandpa says, "Sorry, but there's no drive through service here!"

The Limaxes then retreat and they leave with their spaceship through the ceiling and away into the sky, hopefully for good! Grandpa looks around and he says, "We should all put them back in their condos, so they'll think they never left." But Gwen tells him, "But that could take hours." Ben/Heatblast looks around and tells us, "Give me a few minutes, and I'll see if XLR8 can help out." I speak up and say, "And maybe Toothless and I can help as well." Toothless nods at this saying, **"As long as I don't hurt anyone and Erica keeps them on me."**

The next morning came and all of the senior citizens are back in their homes safe and sound, including Aunt Vera. But we also had to leave today. I'm wearing a long sleeved blue shirt, denim pants, and white tennis shoes. Toothless is in my bag in his small form. Right now, we're all saying goodbye to Vera. Grandpa did his goodbye and when Gwen went up, Gwen said goodbye, and Vera tells her, "Bye, dear! Oh, this is for the road! Ben told me how you and Erica loved my gelatin mold. This one's lined with chunks of grouper and chick peas."

Gwen walks away with it, as I walk up to Vera and she tells me with a smile, "It was nice to meet you, dear. You're a really nice little lady. I hope your horse likes the saddle, Erica." I smile and hug her telling her, "Thank you, Vera. I'm pretty sure he will." She laughs and hugs me back telling me goodbye. I walk away and overhear Vera tell Ben, "I'm sorry Ben if there wasn't enough excitement here for you. I hope you weren't bored to tears." Ben tells her, "Actually, it turned out better than I thought." She hugs him and he hugs her back with Vera saying, "I'm glad. Have fun on the road, and protect your friend, Erica. First friends are hard to come by Ben."

Ben nods and him and I got inside the RV with Vera telling Ben and I, "Oh, and Ben, Erica? Keep up the good work with dealing all those aliens you were telling me about and take care of your pet, Erica!" Ben and I look at each other scared as Ben asks Vera, "Your kidding…right?" Vera laughs and she tells us, "Of course, dears!" And with that, we left the village.

Toothless then tells us, "**I liked that place. It was real nice. Well, besides those Limax aliens." **I nod and tell him, "I know what you mean. One of the good things that came out of this, is that we got a saddle for you. This way, I can start riding on you, and help out in a battle when my full powers come in!" Toothless laughs at this as he says, **"Definitely. After all, if your going to have these powers, you'll have to be a Dragon Warrior by riding a dragon."**

I pet Toothless as Ben tells me, "Yeah! I saw what you did with that dumpster! Man, that was cool!" Then Gwen says to me, "Even I have to admit you're pretty cool Erica." I smile at this and tell them, "Thanks, you guys. Now all I need is a harness and Toothless and I can start flying." Grandpa then tells me as he drives, "I thought so. I have a surprise for you, Erica. I actually have a harness here in the RV. It could work for Vera's saddle. When we stop at somewhere for Ben to practice his powers, we'll also see if we can test out the saddle and harness then. Does that sound good to you?"

I grin so big and I tell Grandpa, "Thanks, Grandpa! I can't believe I'm going to start actually flying soon!" I'm so happy now! Nothing can ruin this, nothing! Except maybe someone after Ben's watch…

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Now for the questions! Who's coming after Ben? And what the heck is an Omnitrix? Who is Tetrax? And will Erica get a new power?! Find out next time on the next chapter of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior - Chapter 6: Hunted!


	6. Chapter 6 Hunted

Hello, fellow readers! Welcome to another exciting chapter of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior! I hope you all like this story! There is action, but no romance. Just pure fun adventure and friendship. So please review!

As I told you in the last chapter, I will be updating this story and The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins whenever I can. Since I will be busy this summer, you'll have to wait for chapters to come when I'm ready to post them.

Before I forget, **the bold text** is for when Toothless and any other dragons are talking. And for those who've seen the Chronicles of Narnia movies, Tootlhess will sound just like Aslan.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Ben 10 franchise or How To Train Your Dragon franchise. The Toothless dragon in this one is from the movie and TV series, Dragons: Riders of Berk. I only own my OCs and that's it. Before I forget, in this story, I've decided for Toothless to have powers that I give him. You'll find out in this chapter and other chapters to come.

* * *

Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior

Chapter 6: Hunted

Erica's POV:

Today, we're still in the desert, and right now we're doing practice. Ben is doing battle practice with Grandpa, and I'm doing flying practice with Toothless. I trust Toothless and he trusts me. Ben just turned into Diamondhead so he can practice with a special course Grandpa came up with. I just got onto Toothless after I put the saddle on him. I tightened it up to the right area so Toothless won't get hurt. Then I made sure that the leather straps were tightened to the saddle to the point where it raps around Toothless's shoulders and front legs.

As soon as everything was strapped onto Toothless, I get on the saddle and as I did, I asked Toothless, "Am I too heavy?" Toothless shakes his head telling me.** "No, you are fine. Even with you gaining weight now to fill out your body, your not heavy." **I nod as I made sure my harness was on right, then I hooked myself to the saddle thanks to the harness. I then ask Toothless, "Are you ready, Toothless?" Toothless nods and sends me a smirk and tells me, **"I'm ready, Erica. You have to be extremely careful onto the saddle. Hold on tight, alright**?" I pet him to know I'm ready as Toothless prepares for a takeoff.

The next thing I know he pushed off into the air and we're in the sky! I closed my eyes during this and I'm holding onto the saddle. I then hear Toothless laugh in my head as he tells me, **"(Laughs) Erica, open your eyes! You'll love the view!" **I open my eyes slowly for a moment, and when I did, Toothless was right! The view is incredible! I look around in awe as Toothless then asks me, **"Well, what do you think?" ** I tell him looking around, "Its beautiful up here! Is this what its like for you everyday?"

Toothless nods as he tells me, **"Yep, flying is one of my greatest pastimes, and with time, you're going to love it, too. I'm going to head back down to the ground okay?" **I nod as we land back to the ground with Grandpa telling me, "That was an excellent job, Erica! We'll learn how to plan attacks later on." I nod as Grandpa tells Ben/Diamondhead, "Remember to think out there, Ben. Don't just try to muscle it. Might isn't always right." Toothless and I are watching this on the ground as I ask Toothless, "Do you think he'll fail?" Toothless snickers at this telling me, **"Big time. Sometimes using your brain is better than using your brawn."**

The course starts as cans fire, with Ben/Diamondhead piercing cans with diamond shards. Then Bullseye targets appear with Ben/Diamondhead shooting diamond shards to hit them too. Then he shoots through more targets, cans and dummies. Gwen is putting on sunscreen as Grandpa tells Ben/Diamondhead, "Focus Ben! You have to think!" Toothless then says, **"I don't think Ben can think." ** I laugh at this, but as Ben/Diamondhead dodges some cans and shoots them, he didn't see a tire coming in to hit him!

As it did, shards are shot all over! I scream as Toothless shields me with his wings and body. When it stopped, Toothless released me and luckily, him and I didn't get damaged. But Gwen's sunscreen on the other hand is all over her head! Oh, well. At least her head won't get burned. And nobody got hurt. Sometimes, I wonder why I'm friends with Ben. Oh, wait. I remember, he was being bullied and desperately needed a friend like I did.

We all then decide to leave as soon as Ben turned human again. Grandpa is still driving and Toothless is in his small form. Apparently anything Toothless wears whether he's big or small, they stay on him and either shrink or grow. So the saddle? Its now small. Gwen then tells Ben annoyed in the table we're sitting at, "You rockhead, you almost turned Erica and I into Swiss cheese!" Ben tells Gwen, "I said I was sorry. What else do you want?" Ben then tells me, "I'm sorry Erica."

I smile and tell him, "You're forgiven Ben. Just be careful next time." Then Toothless tells Ben, **"Exactly Ben. You could have put Erica out for good!" **Grandpa then tells Ben, "What we want Ben, is for you to take that thing on your wrist more seriously. Its not a toy. You've got to think when you use it." I tell Ben, "Yeah, Ben. Its like what Toothless told me earlier. Sometimes using your brain is better than using your brawn." But Ben tells us all, "I know, but come on! You guys have seen me in action, I'm the baddest Ben in town! I've kicked so much alien butt, my feet hurt!"

Gwen tells Ben, "Yeah, well one of these days you're gonna screw around and get your own butt kicked, and I hope I'm there to see it!' Ben tells her, "Dream on, geek-face!" Toothless groans in annoyance and he says to us all, **"Ben is starting to remind me of Snotlout." **Ben, Gwen, Grandpa and I question, "Who?" Toothless sighs and tells us all, **"Hiccup's cousin. Snotlout got the muscle and Hiccup became a twig or a wishbone as everyone called him."**

All of a sudden the engine is sputtering as we stopped through an abandoned town. Gwen explains this, "My telemap program says this place is called Slatterville. Incorporated in 1857 after the discovery of silver. It went bust in the late '50s after the mine ran out." I whisper in awe, "Cool…" That's when Ben asks Gwen annoyed, "Why does everything out of your mouth sound like a book report?" Grandpa then finds the cause of the engine problem, it turned out one of Ben's diamond shards as Diamondhead hit the fuel line, thus causing it to be leaking and us stranded here.

Toothless sighs annoyed and he tells us, **"I should have known."** Grandpa tells us, "NO worries. I should be able to patch it up." Ben then tells Grandpa, "Sorry, Grandpa. Let me help! Maybe Four Arms or maybe Upgrade!" Grandpa then tells Ben, "I think you've done enough Ben. I'll handle this." That's when Ben smiles and tells Grandpa, "Okay, I'll just check this place out on my own." Why do I have a bad feeling about that?

Ben leaves as Grandpa tells Gwen, Toothless and I, "Maybe you three should go." Gwen asks Grandpa, "Make sure he doesn't somehow blow everything up?" Then I ask, "And make sure he doesn't get hurt?" Grandpa nods at the both of us as Gwen, Toothless and I told Grandpa we're on it.

* * *

Ben's POV:

As I get away from the others, I enter into a warehouse and take a look around saying, "Talk about old school. Look at all of this junk!" I then hear Erica and Gwen yelling out for me, but I got an idea to scare Gwen. So I use the watch to turn into Ghostfreak. Gwen comes into the warehouse where I'm hiding, but Erica and Toothless don't. Gwen yells out, "Calling all doofuses!" I sneak behind Gwen's back and go right through her as she shivers as I reappear before her asking her, "What's the matter, Gwen? You look like you've seen a Ghostfreak!" I laugh at this as Gwen tells me, "Get over yourself, doofus! You don't scare me!"

All of a sudden, a gold robot crab like thing appear from the ground wearing strange armor appears as Gwen yells, "But he does!" The alien armored crab comes closer as I float to the front of him and I tell him, "Oh, man! You put the 'ug' in 'ugly!'" The crab armored alien asks me threateningly, "Hand over the Omnitrix and I promise you won't suffer…much!" What the heck is he talking about? I tell him, "Dream on, Claw Boy!" My eye then moves behind Gwen as I ask her, "Uh…What's talking about?" Gwen answers me, "Duh! Why else would some alien track you down?! It wants the watch, Einstein!"

I then tell her a little annoyed, "You don't have to get snotty about it, Miss Know-It-All!" So I tell the alien armored crab with my eye to face him, "Sorry, Crabby. The watch and I are kind of…attached!" He tells me, "Not for long!" I quickly turn invisible telling Gwen to run. She does so as I'm trying to sneak up on him. I come up from the ground and was about to scare him when his head turns around and he tells me, "You're arrogant as you are dimwitted!"

He then shoots this weird brown gunk on me as I exclaim, "Blech! What happened?!" Crabby tells me, "Your protoplasm's now solidified! Making it easier to do this!" He then punches me as I try to get away and dodge another hit. He grabs me and throws me to a wall, as Gwen comes over to me as I complain, "Ah, man! Who is this guy?!" Gwen then tells me, "Remember when I said I wanted to be there when you finally got your butt kicked?! I take it way back!"

Crabby comes over and when he was about to strike, a plasma blast hits him! Gwen and I turned to a direction and we saw Erica riding on Toothless as he flies. Erica yells out, "Did someone call for a hero?!" Then Toothless yells out to Crabby, **"Because here's your special delivery!" **Toothless slams his tail against Crabby and he lands on a platform. Toothless and Erica land near a control box as Erica flips the switch and the platform Crabby landed on shoots him to the ceiling with the both of them stuck there.

The watch suddenly beeps and I turn back to human. Gwen and Erica come over to me as Gwen asks me, "Ben, are you okay?!" I answer, "Oh, man! That was even weirder than when I normally go Ghostfreak." Erica tells me, "It was a good thing Toothless and I overheard Gwen screaming." Toothless then tells us, **"Yeah, we were getting worried about you two." **Gwen then tells us all, "Come on! Let's get out of here before Crab Cake gets out!"

We all leave for the Rustbucket and we didn't even notice someone in black/gray armor watching all of this. We all get to Grandpa as he asks us, "What happened?" Gwen tells Grandpa, "Oh, you know, the usual. Some jumbo-sized crustacean shot out of the ground and attacked Ben and I. Luckily, Erica and Toothless saved us. It said it wanted the watch. But it kept calling it an Omnitrix." I then tell Grandpa, "Just let me go Four Arms and let Erica and Toothless barbeque him and I'll turn him into a seafood special!"

But Grandpa tells us, "No time. Repairs are done and we're out of here." So with that, Grandpa drove us out of there.

* * *

Toothless's POV:

Grandpa is driving us out of here as Gwen and Erica keep looking through the window making sure that Crab alien doesn't appear. Gwen says looking outside, "No sign of crab guy yet!" Erica then says, "Maybe he gave up?" I shake my head telling her, **"I don't think so, Erica. A villain, let alone an alien does not give up that easily. Especially if that one really wants that watch."**

Ben then says, "Well, he better not show up if he knows what's good for him!" All of a sudden, something lands on the top of the RV and is trying to get in by saws in an opening with Gwen yelling, "I think we just picked up a hitchhiker!" I yell at Gwen, **"Oh, gee you think?!" **Once the intruder was done, he pulls the piece back and its some weird alien in black and purple armor as the kids scream with Erica yelling, "Who's that?!" Ben answers fearfully, "Beats me!"

The alien goes to reach for Ben, as I hop up on the table in small form and yell at the alien, **"Touch any of these kids and you die!" **All of a sudden, Grandpa hits the brake causing the alien to go flying into the road, Grandpa then floors it hoping to run over the alien. And we thought it worked at first, but something was wrong with the car. Grandpa went out and saw that tires were slashed! The alien in the black and purple armor stands back up on the road as we all get scared and Grandpa tells us of a tunnel not far from here.

We quickly run for it with me turning big and letting Erica get on me as she sets her feet on the stirrups and we all run for the tunnel. We all got in and we're hiding in a tunnel. Ben looks from a corner to see if they're following us. Ben tells us, "Coast is clear!" Erica then hears something as she yells, "We're not clear!" the crab armored alien comes out from the ground behind us as Gwen tells Ben annoyed, "Don't you get tired of being wrong all the time?!"

The crab alien then yells at Ben, "The Omnitrix! Give it to me!" Erica then yells getting in front of Ben, "NOT ON YOUR LIFE, CRAB PUFF!" Erica holds out her hands and…fire appears from them?! But that can only mean…She's getting stronger! Erica then yells, "YOU HURT MY FRIENDS, I'LL HURT YOU!" She throws the flames at him and he falls to the ground. Erica looks at her hands, and exclaims with a grin, "WHOA! Fire powers too?! So epic!"

The crab alien gets up and we run for it through another tunnel. Ben's trying to activate the watch, but nothing's happened! We lose the crab alien through a tunnel. We finally made it outside, but there was a cliff! Gwen gasps and asks Grandpa, "Now what?!" Grandpa looks around and he sees a pulley and a cart attacked to a crane. So Grandpa simply tells Gwen, "We're gonna take a ride!" Then Grandpa tells Erica and I, "You two, start flying through the air."

Erica and I both nod as the other get in the cart as Grandpa starts it, while Erica and I fly. This would be such a good lesson to do if we weren't running for our lives! The black and purple armored alien appears and tries to blast the others on the cart. Erica tenses and she tells me, "Toothless! Dive and attack. I'll lean into you!" I nod as we go high in the air and dive straight down with Erica leaning in as I hit the one attacking the others causing him to fall.

Erica and I smirk at this as I tell her, **"Well done!" **Erica smiles and then we see a green flash knowing Ben has turned into an alien, and we saw that it was Diamondhead. Diamondhead jumps off to attack the black/purple armored alien as they fall to the ground! Erica, Gwen and Grandpa yell, "BEN!" But Ben/Diamondhead and the armored one reappear thanks to the jetpack the enemy was wearing. They then hit each other at a wall and Gwen and Grandpa disappear into a tunnel.

I fly toward Crab alien and black/purple armor alien and fire plasma blasts onto them. Ben/Diamondhead continues to fight them on the ground level, while Erica and I fight them in the sky level. All of a sudden a high tech ball appears and it lands to the two enemies and it lets out blue gas which causes them both to be knocked down. We looked and saw it was some kind of man in a black suit and a gun with him. The being looks at us and it tells Toothless and I, "If the one wearing the Omnitrix is your friend, then follow me. I won't hurt him and I won't hurt you two."

I growl and tell him, **"If you think I'm going to fall for that, you're sorely mistaken!" **Erica puts her right hand on my head as she tells me, "Wait a minute Toothless! We have to hear his side!" I yell at her, **"What?!"** She then tells me, "Something tells me he's not really a bad guy." So she then tells the armored man, "As long as you don't hurt me or my friends, then we'll follow you." The man nods as I reluctantly follow him as we move through the tunnel.

We made it out to the other side outside, as the being who saved us drops Ben onto the ground and I land with Erica in tow. The man then says to Ben/Diamondhead, "Billions of beings on this planet, and the Omnitrix winds up on the wrist of a foolhardy youth!" Erica tells the being, "Hey, he can't help it! It landed near Ben for a reason!" Ben/Diamondhead then tells the being, "Yeah, and like I told your buddies, this thing doesn't come off! I've tried." Then the being says, "Of course it doesn't. Its power utilizes alien DNA which binds to the host's own genetic structure. It cannot simply be removed like taking off a hat!"

Ben/Diamondhead tries to attack him but the being hits Ben/Diamondhead back. Erica gets off and walks forward to the being before I could stop her and she asks him, "So you're saying its literally bolted to his wrist and the only way to take it off since its locked onto my best friend's DNA structure, it would have to be to cut off his hand?" The being looks at Erica and he tells her, "Yes. Your pretty smart, kid." Erica smiles and tells him, "Yeah, well not a whole lot of people care about having brain power like my shapeshifting friend over there."

The being then tells Ben/Diamondhead, "As for you, your choice of warriors is based solely on brute strength, without regard for any strategy! Do you ever pause to consider your actions at all?!" I then tell the being, **"Sir, you obviously haven't met this kid." **Ben Diamondhead then tells the being, "Hey! I kick more than my own share of alien butt!" The being then tells Ben/Diamondhead, "Such as your recent success in the mine shaft with the bounty hunters?"

Ben/Diamondhead answers, "It was two against three! And Erica and Toothless were in the air the whole time!" The being then tells Ben/Diamondhead, "You were moments away from losing your lives, along with the Omnitrix! Victory should have been swift and effortless, even with your friends there to back you up!" Erica then yells at the being, "Hey, stop picking on him!" He ignores her as the being then tells Ben, Erica and I, "The Omnitrix is not some toy for your own amusement. It's the most powerful weapon in the galaxy. The key to an epic battle between good and evil!"

Ben/Diamondhead then asks the being, "Then whose side are you on?" Erica then asks the being, "Yeah, to me you don't seem like a bad guy." Then I ask the being, **"Erica is right. I sensed it as soon as we got here." **The being then tells us, "You three are still alive, aren't you?" Ben/Diamondhead then exclaims in awe, "You're a good guy?" The being then tells us, "My mission is to retrieve the Omnitrix at all costs. Since it is attached to you, I will bring you back for its removal."

Erica yells in fear, "NO!" Ben/Diamondhead then tells the being, "Oh, no! I'm not going anywhere." The being tells Ben/Diamondhead, "It's not your choice." Erica pushes the being and tells him, "That's wrong, bub. Everyone has a choice." Ben/Diamondhead then attacks the being as Erica runs over to me and the being throws Ben/Diamondhead away as the being rises up and tells him, "Its disturbing how little you know of this alien's strengths and weaknesses. You've barely scratched the surface of it's potential!" I then ask the being, **"Really? What makes you such an expert?!"**

He answers by letting the helmet slide into the suit, and he is actually…a Diamondhead?! Ben/Diamondhead then asks surprised, "You're me!" Erica looks at the other Diamondhead being with a look of awe as she says, "Whoa, didn't see that coming!" the other being then tells Ben/Diamondhead, "Wrong. I am a noble warrior, you are an impulsive annoyance, your human friend is actually smarter then you, heck she could have put the Omnitrix to good use. And her dragon companion, is of a better weapon." The watch then beeps red, as Ben turns back to human form.

He then grabs Ben, and just when Erica and I were about to fight him, one of the being's buddies aka the Crab appears carrying something as he tells him, "Looking for this?! You're not getting off this planet with the Omnitrix! And just to be sure…"The other alien buddy appears carrying Gwen and Grandpa Max! I growl at this, ready to tear them limb from freaking limb! The crab guy tells us, "You see, we've decided to work together! And splitting the reward with you in half." And we're in trouble.

* * *

Ben's POV:

This is so bad! The crab alien then fires at us and the Diamondhead guy shields me, while Erica and Toothless take to the air. Toothless flies Erica over to a house while the Diamondhead alien takes me to a house and drops me inside with Erica and Toothless coming in as well. The crab alien keeps on shooting as I yell at the Diamondhead alien, "What are we waiting for?! We've got to save them!" The alien grabs me and tells me, "Don't be foolish. Keeping the Omnitrix secure is the only priority here."

I growls and tell him, "Not to me. That's my family!" Erica walks up and kicks the alien in the knee as she tells him angrily, "Yeah, his family may not be my blood family, but Ben's family is the only one I know that actually cares about me! I've went through enough pain and suffering thanks to my dad! The watch is perfectly safe in Ben's hands! It landed near him for a reason. He was meant to have it, like I was meant to meet Toothless. So get your head out of your butt and let us fight with you!" I looked at her in awe at this, and so did Toothless and even the Diamondhead alien.

Erica is so brave. The Diamondhead alien then looks at Erica and I, "So you two will risk your lives to save those people? Even if it meant losing your lives, along with the Omnitrix?" Erica and I nod as we both say together, "Of course! Wherever he/she goes, I go!" Diamondhead smirks at this, as he lets me go, and asks Erica and I, "So do you two have a plan?" Toothless walks up and asks the alien warily, **"So you're going to help us?" **The alien nods, as he then tells us, "First off, call me Tetrax. I'm ready to help, let's just hope you two have a plan."

I then remembered something that Tetrax, Erica and Grandpa said. Tetrax told me I needed to think before I fight, Erica said brain can be used instead of brawn sometimes, and Grandpa said might isn't always right. I smirk and tell Tetrax, "As a matter of fact, I do. But I need all of your help!" Tetrax then asks me warily, "Do you actually have a plan?" I nod as I tell them what it was as Erica tells me, "It can work, but we need to be stealthy." Tetrax nods and he tells me, "Let's hope it does."

I nod and I activate the watch and pick the alien I want: Grey Matter. I then tell them in my squeaky voice, "Let's do this thing!" We all nod as Tetrax runs out first, then Erica on Toothless. I'm in Erica's hand and as soon as we were above the crab alien, Erica drops me and I land where his head and I get inside the space where his neck and head are. He yells at me, "Get off of me, you little brat!" I dig around as I say as Grey Matter, "There should be a nerve cluster in here somewhere." I then find it as I pulled it out, causing it to snap and him going berserk. I pull the whole thing out, and the crab alien crashes, going unconscious.

I get out and saw that Erica, Toothless and Tetrax are fighting the other alien, so I go to help them. Erica sees me as nods, then quickly grabs me and throws me at the other alien. I then ask the guy as I'm on his head, "Guess who?" He tries to get me, but I find the wires to his jetpack, causing it to crash next to his buddy. HA! It worked! I look at Erica as she picks me up and she tells me, "Awesome job, Ben! We did it!" Gwen, Grandpa, Toothless and Tetrax come over as I tell Tetrax, "See, I told you we could do it."

Tetrax grins and nods telling Erica and I, "You two are smart, brave and very foolish, but you're both willing to do whatever it takes to save everyone. You kids may not be so bad after all." Erica and I grin at this as Toothless tells Tetrax, **"I would know. Erica and I get along better than anyone." **Erica and I pet Toothless for a bit until I turned back to normal. Tetrax then sealed up the bounty hunter aliens into a cube that was once big, but now it's back to small. He takes it as he tells us, "I'll return as soon as I am able." I then ask Tetrax about the watch, "What about the Omnitrix?"

Tetrax smiles as he tells me, "Its in good hands until then. After all, like your friend said, it came to you for a reason." Tetrax then gives me his hoverboard as he tells me, "This may be of some use in the meantime. After all, your friend shouldn't be the only one flying right?" I grin big at this as I exclaim to Tetrax, "Oh, man! Are you serious?!" but then I get confused as I ask him, "Hold on. I thought you needed this to get off the planet?" Tetrax tells me, "Selective disinformation."

I get confused again as Gwen and Erica both tell me together, "He lied." Tetrax has his helmet back on as he then teleports away. Toothless sighs as he tells us, **"Finally, its all over." **Erica sighs and she says, "Tell me about it." Gwen then asks me, annoyed, "How come you get all of the cool alien stuff?" I answer her coolly, "Fits my style!" Gwen then squeezes a sunscreen bottle on my head as she tells me, "We wouldn't want that big head of yours to get sunburned!"

After all of that, getting my hair cleaned and Grandpa putting new tires on, we were back on the road again. Erica pets Toothless on the head as us kids are in the table, and Toothless sighs, **"(Sighs) I feel much better now that we're out of there. Where are we heading to next?" **Grandpa answers, "You'll find out Toothless. You have to be patient."

I look at Erica as keeps petting Toothless. I'm glad that we all got out of there okay. I wonder what our next adventure will be? Little did we know, it would be a shocking experience…

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Now for the questions! What is Ben doing making funny faces? Where are our heroes going now? What is 'IT'? And what are these cute yellow and black dudes? Find out next time on the next chapter of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior – Chapter 7: Tourist Trap!


	7. Chapter 7 Tourist Trap

Hello, fellow readers! Welcome to another exciting chapter of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior! I hope you all like this story! There is action, but no romance. Just pure fun adventure and friendship. So please review!

Before I forget, **the bold text** is for when Toothless and any other dragons are talking. And for those who've seen the Chronicles of Narnia movies, Tootlhess will sound just like Aslan.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Ben 10 franchise or How To Train Your Dragon franchise. The Toothless dragon in this one is from the movie and TV series, Dragons: Riders of Berk. I only own my OCs and that's it. Before I forget, in this story, I've decided for Toothless to have powers that I give him. You'll find out in this chapter and other chapters to come.

* * *

Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior

Chapter 7: Tourist Trap

Erica's POV:

Grandpa Max is taking us somewhere where it contains something called, 'IT.' We had no idea what that was. So while Grandpa was driving us there, I decided to try and pass the time by drawing Toothless. Thanks to Grandpa, we stopped by at a store on the way there for groceries and I found a drawing pad complete with pencils and other writing utensils. I really liked Toothless so much, I wanted to draw him. Toothless actually told us his last rider, Hiccup loved drawing him. So I figured I'd do the same. Today I'm wearing a purple long-sleeved shirt, denim pants, and black tennis shoes.

Right now, I'm drawing Toothless in his small form as he stands on four legs on the table. I was almost finished. All I had to do was finish the tail, color everything in and that would be it. Toothless asks me, **"Are you almost done?" **I smile and tell him, "Almost. I just have to do your tail. Then I have to color everything in and then your done!" Toothless flashes his gummy smile as he tells me, **"Good, because I'm starting to get hungry again."**

I laugh at this because technically its true. Toothless has an endless stomach. Luckily for us, Toothless can eat Grandpa's cooking like I can, so we have nothing to worry about, as long as there's no eels. Apparently, dragons can't stomach it, and since I got the taste buds of a dragon along with my human ones, I can't stomach eels either.

While I was drawing Toothless, Ben was playing 'Gross Out the Car Neighbor.' I then overhear Gwen telling, "I'd warn you that your face might freeze like that, but in your case, it would be an improvement." I continue on the drawing telling Gwen, "Gwen, stop picking on my friend, will ya?! I'm trying to focus on my drawing here. I'm almost done!" I can definitely feel Gwen glaring at me, but I don't care. Ever since I got my dad into prison, I ain't scared of anything anymore…except if my dad was to break out. But that would be impossible. Gobber always keeps his prisoners locked up.

I finally finish the tail as I tell Toothless, "Done! Come check it out, bud!" Toothless walks over and takes a look at it, as he tells me, **"Whoa, not bad! You definitely captured my regal appearance too." **Toothless puffs up his chest at this as I tell him teasingly, "Don't get a big head, Toothless or you might just end up like Ben." Toothless blinks as he tells me, **"On second thought maybe not regal, but more like standing at attention, ready for battle." **I tell him with a smile, "Better."

I then hear Ben exclaim, "Oh, man! The seafood special!" He then says to himself, "Time to pull out the secret weapon!" Uh-oh, we know what that means! Ben activates the Omnitrix, which we have learned the name of the watch thanks to Tetrax, and he turns into Stinkfly. And he uses the form to scare the kid in the car, but he also scared the driver as they sped away and Ben/Stinkfly laughs on the floor as Gwen tells him, "There is such a thing as taking a joke too far, you know."

Toothless tells Ben/Stinkfly, **"Gwen is right, Ben. Trust me, if a joke goes too far, bad things could happen. I would know." **But of course, Ben/Stinkfly doesn't listen as he uses one of his eyes to squirt green goo on Gwen's seat just as she sat down. Gwen glares at him angrily as Ben/Sinkfly says, "Impossible! Funny is funny!" Toothless sighs as he tells me, **"I tried to warn him." **Grandpa then stops the car and he tells Ben/Stinkfly, "Ben, Toothless you better get up here!"

W got to him as he lets us see what's going on: An oil tanker hits a semi truck and people are trapped with oil spewling out and fire coming as well! Grandpa tells us, "If that propane leaves the hull and catches fire, that truck will become a rocket to the moon!" Ben/Stinkfly declares, "On it!" He leaves the RV as Toothless tells me, **"Erica, stay here!"** I nod as Toothless turns into his big form and goes out to help Ben/Stinkfly. They try to walk to the fire, but it's getting big. Grandpa is trying to keep everyone away. That's when Toothless walks into the fire and jumps onto the semi, rips up the top part of where the driver is with his teeth, grabs the driver and flies him back to safety while Ben/Stinkfly puts the fire out with the green goo from his eyes.

Ben/Stinkfly and Toothless regroup as Toothless tells me in my mind, **"Dragon skin is invulnerable to fire. So don't worry, Erica." **I smile at this, but then it drops when the kid Ben/Stinkfly scared earlier yells, "AH! That's the monster that ate that kid!" Toothless looks at me with a deadpan expression as he tells me, **"See? I told ya." **And with that, we got out of there quick and on the road and Ben/Stinkfly turned back into Ben.

* * *

Ben's POV:

We're heading to where Grandpa is taking us while Erica is finishing her drawing of Toothless. As Grandpa drives, we pass by signs saying about 'IT.' I ask Grandpa, "Come on, Grandpa! At least give us a hint to what 'IT' is!" Grandpa answers, "No hints! I've been planning this stop all summer." I then hear Erica exclaim, "I'm finished!" I go over to her and ask her, "You finished your drawing of Toothless?" Erica nods and she tells me, "Yep, want to see?" Gwen, Toothless and I look at the drawing, and I had to admit, it did look cool.

Toothless, in his small form, tells Erica, **"I love it. Its perfect!" **Erica smiles and tells him, "Your welcome, bud!" Gwen looks at it as she tells Erica, "Not bad. You did well with this." Then I tell Erica, "Yeah, maybe you're meant to draw dragons." Erica laughs and she tells me, "Maybe." We finally got to where we were headed as Grandpa walks out first and he tells us as Toothless hides in his small form in Erica's bag, "Now the four of you, and that includes you too Toothless, close your eyes."

We walk out with our eyes closed, then Grandpa tells us, "Okay, open them up!" We opened them and we see a sign that says, 'Welcome To Sparksville.' Wha? Grandpa tells us, "Ta-dah! Welcome to Sparksville! Is this place great or what?!" We all look around and saw different building with stuff on the roofs that look real big. I tell Grandpa, "Uh…I'll go with or what?" Grandpa tells us, "Come on! What's more exciting than the world's biggest fishbowl?!" I answer him, "Uh…Everything?!"

But Erica says, "I think this place looks cool! These things on the roofs are from some of the world records!" Then a man appears telling us sounding bored, "As the mayor of Sparksville, I welcome you, the seekers of wonder." The man has brown hair, he's a bit bald and is wearing a blue tuxedo. Toothless hid as Grandpa gives Gwen, Erica and I three tickets telling us, "I know you guys are excited to see 'IT,' so I'll go check us in!" Grandpa leaves and while Gwen and I are confused, Erica asks, "I wonder what 'IT' is?"

Toothless says,** "I don't know, but let's hope nothing bad happens on this trip."**

* * *

Erica's POV:

For the next few hours, Gwen, Ben, Toothless and I had a real blast! We had fun with fake animals liking making funny faces, then at the Sideways Motel we were staying at, we made ourselves sideways. We saw a planetarium, which made Toothless happy and in awe, and we also saw the world's biggest house of cards. Then we took a break at a hot dog place, but…Gwen, Ben, Toothless and I had a hot dog war! We also did a bunch of other stuff, I can't remember what we did. I've never had this much fun before!

Then Gwen, Ben, Toothless and I were taken to see 'IT.' Apparently whatever it is, its in a big barn. The mayor then tells us, "Through these doors lies the weirdest, wildest thing ever to find its way to Sparksville." We go in and as we did, we passed by sign telling of 'IT.' One of them said, 'Do not use batteries or electrical equipment anywhere near it!' I hear Toothless tell me in my head, **"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" **We finally got in, and it turns out the 'IT' is a giant…rubber band ball?

Wha? I thought it was gonna be something super weird yet cool! The mayor appears telling us, "Who knows what secrets lies within?" Then Ben tells the mayor as a joke, "Uh, more rubber bands?" The mayor then tells us, "Stay as long as you like, but mind the signs." The mayor then leaves us alone in the barn and Toothless comes out of the bag as he tells us, **"I didn't see this one coming." **Ben then gets angry and tells us, "Look at this place! These guys are full of 'IT!' We've been punked!"

But I tell Ben, "But I actually like it here. Don't you remember Ben? I told you I've never been anywhere outside of Bellwood before. So this place, its like a real vacation for me." Toothless then asks me, **"You've never been out of your town before?" **I shake my head yes and Toothless falls silent at this as Gwen then tells Ben ignoring me, "It is pretty lame. I can't believe Grandpa was so excited about this place." Toothless tells Gwen, **"I actually think the place is interesting." **Ben then gets a smirk on his face, gets behind the big ball, and with a flash of green, he turns into Four Arms and lifts the ball with ease as he tells us, "One good prank deserves another."

Gwen then says, "For once, I agree with you. Got something special in mind?" Ben/Four Arms then tells her, "I don't know, maybe the world's biggest booger?" Gwen laughs as I groan in embarrassment as I say to Toothless, "Why must I have the friend that messes with everything he touches?!" Toothless answers to me hesitantly, **"Because he makes your life interesting and fun?"** I blink and tell Toothless, "Good point."

Ben/Four Arms tosses the ball from arm to arm as Gwen tells him to be careful as Ben Four Arms tells Gwen, "Not a chance! I could lift this thing with three hands tied behind my back!" But the giant ball of rubber bands falls from his hand and it smashes through the barn and rolls away. We have to get it! We all run out and the ball is thrown in Ben's direction and he catches it, but he hits a wall and the ball is flung to the giant house of cards and it gets knocked down, but luckily the ball stops. Ben/Four Arms falls to his knees in front of the ball and Gwen hits him in the shoulder telling him, "Thanks a lot doofus, you turned Erica and I into criminals!"

Ben/Four Arms gets up and tells Gwen, "Don't get your shorts in a bunch. I'll just put everything back the way it was. No problem!" But I tell Ben/Four Arms, "Something tells me there will be a problem." And just like that, the Omnitrix beeps red, and Ben turned back to human form. With that, we left the ball alone as we made our way back to the Sideways Motel with Toothless back in his small form in my bag.

We got to the Motel as we all decide to play dumb. And by 'all' I meant Ben, Toothless and I. Gwen had no choice but to play dumb, but she almost blew it when we went inside. I hated lying, but that was how I'm still alive. I only hoped that if Grandpa found out, he won't hurt us, especially me. What we didn't know was that as soon we went in our room, that something came out of the rubber band ball and will wreak havoc on the town while we sleep...

* * *

Ben's POV:

Gwen, Erica, Toothless and I were resting peacefully until we heard Grandpa explain outside of the room, "What the heck happened here?!" Gwen exclaims as I fall off the bed I was sleeping on the wall, "Ah! He knows everything! We are so busted! We have to come clean and tell him everything!" Erica and Toothless get out of the bed as I tell Gwen, "Sometimes its hard to believe your really a kid. Never admit anything until you absolutely have to. Besides, it not like Grandpa's going to hit, cut or burn us!"

Erica and Toothless look at me scared as Gwen questions me, "Why would Grandpa want to do that?" I realized what I said, and I was about to cover up what I said until we heard Grandpa call for us, "Benjamin, Gwendolyn, Erica, Toothless! Get out here!" Gwen gets scared as she says, "Gwendolyn?! We're doomed!" Erica is starting to shiver in fear. Does she really think Grandpa is going to hurt her? If so, her dad must have made her scared practically of everyone. We get out of the building and I help Erica out as Toothless hides in her bag. I tell Erica, "Erica? You're going to be fine! Grandpa would never hurt a kid, okay?"

Erica nods as Toothless says, **"I hope he doesn't." **When we got to Grandpa, we saw destruction all over the place, and Grandpa tells us, "It looks like a tornado tore through here overnight." I accidentally say, but cover it up, "Good. I mean, yeah, it was just one of those freaky nature things. Right guys?" Gwen, Toothless and Erica nod as Grandpa turns his attention to the RV. The mayor reappears telling us, "I think its pretty clear whose responsible for these juvenile acts." He looked at us saying this as Grandpa questions, "Juvenile acts? Huh, if I didn't know better, that sounds like-!"

We got scared for a moment until the mayor tells Grandpa, "I'm not talking about these youngsters." We all question at once including Toothless, "Your not?!" Grandpa looked at us suspiciously as we grin as Grandpa then asks the mayor, "Well, if they didn't do it, who did?" Our answer came in the form of a small yellow and black battery like creature. Erica looks at the creature in awe, as she exclaim, "Whoa, he's so cute!" The creature looks at her and grins as he appears from person to person. He's pulling pranks on us all and he pulls Erica's shirt over her head a bit, but luckily, no one saw her injuries.

Then I felt it tap me and trying to scare me, he runs away as I ask, "What was that?" The mayor answers, "That is a Megawatt. Normally its wrapped up tight inside of 'IT.' That is, until last night." That's when Erica says, "That makes sense. Megawatt is an electrical type creature. Rubber is able to counteract with electricity. So if anything electrical was around the ball, it would bring the Megawatt out." That's when we hear Toothless, in Gwen's, Erica's and my head, tell us, **"Like the Omnitrix."**

The mayor continues telling us, "Some say it might be a ball of lightning come alive, others think its static cling run amok, tough to say." That's when Gwen says, "Maybe its an alien." But the mayor tells us, "Alien? That's just plain kookytalk." That's when Erica tells the mayor, "But it could be." The Megawatt then gets to a soda machine, gets inside as I ask, "What's it doing?" The mayor answers, "It eats electricity. The more it gobbles, the more powerful it gets. It's also got a dangerous sense of humor." The Megawatt shoots soda cans from the machine all over the place and we all hide behind an upturned car.

Grandpa asks the mayor, "You left that thing inside a rubber band ball all this time?! Isn't that kind of dangerous?" The mayor tells Grandpa as the mayor looks at us, "Not so long as people minded the signs." That's when I couldn't take it anymore and told Grandpa and the mayor, "Alright, we did it. We're guilty!" Gwen gets annoyed and she tells me, "So much for admit nothing!" Erica then tells Gwen, "We had to tell the truth anyway, Gwen!"

Grandpa looks at us as he tells us a bit angrily, "We're going to talk about this later you three, but for now, how do we stop this thing, Mr. Mayor?" The mayor answers, "What do you mean, 'we?' You let it out, you catch it." Toothless scoff in our heads except for the mayor and says, **"Worst mayor ever." **The Megawatt causes more damage and we have to figure out how to beat it.

* * *

Erica's POV:

We start to walk and try and find the Megawatt and Gwen asks, "Should we try and lure it out with some batteries or something?" Toothless tells Gwen, **"Something tells me its waiting for us to make a move." **All of a sudden, Grandpa is pulled into the air by his underwear giving him a wedgie, as Grandpa yells, "That's not funny! But it is painful!" Toothless snarls and jumps into the air, getting big and pins the Megawatt to the ground and roars at its face. That's my dragon!

Ben then turns into Upgrade as Gwen asks him, "Why go Upgrade?" Ben/Upgrade answers her, "It's complicated. You wouldn't understand." I smirk and tell Ben, "Let me guess, the Omnitrix didn't let you change into what you wanted it to?" Ben/Upgrade weakly chuckles and tells me, "Guilty." The Megawhatt slips away and goes to a humongous ketchup bottle and makes it squirt all over the place making it slip up. Ben/Upgrade reappears on top of the rubber band ball making it move as he declares to the Megawatt, "Okay, Twinkle Toes, time to go home!"

All of the rubber bands come undone and destroys a lot of things, a few were heading toward me, but Toothless appears shielding me as he tells me, **"When will we have a normal trip, huh?" **I laugh and tell him, "Maybe never." Gwen yells, "Hey, Doofus?! Whose side are you on?!" The Megawatt laughs at Ben/Upgrade, and somehow Ben fires a green blast form his eye and the Megawatt dodges it. Ben is surprised at this as Megawatt and Ben fight a little more and Megawatt is one speedy dude. Toothless decided to stay out of this one.

Megawatt blasts Ben/Upgrade to the ground as Ben/Upgrade groans and he tells me, "Don't touch an electrical guy when your made of living metal." I tell Ben, "Especially when you're an alien." I get on Toothless's back and hook myself up to him as I decide to help Ben. Ben/Upgrade, Toothless and I group together and Ben says, "That's it! I'm pulling the plug on this little guy's pranks!" Ben/Upgrade grabs a manhole cover and throws it at the Megawatt telling him, "Hey, Sparky! Catch!" It hits the Megawatt, but instead of hitting him, he splits up?!

Now instead of one Megawatt there are now two! I tell Ben/Upgrade, "Uh, Ben? You do realize that wasn't your best idea ever, right?" Ben then turns back to normal human as Toothless then says, **"I think this just got harder." **They blast us and we heard a honk and we're seeing a semi carrying a giant thermometer, and Grandpa is driving it with Gwen inside. Toothless turns small as Grandpa grabs Ben, Toothless and I and he drives off once more as Ben asks him, "Uh, Grandpa? What are you doing?!"

Grandpa answers, "Giving these sparklers a science lesson they won't forget!" He speeds up and the Megawatts follow us and Gwen activates the clutch yelling, "Hey, Mega-weirds! Come and get us!" The thermometer slips out and the Megawatts hits it as we all get out of the semi as the Megawatts were sent into the ground thanks to the giant metal thermometer as Ben asks, "What happened?" Gwen tells him, "We just used the biggest thermometer as a lightning rod. Who needs an alien superhero, a dragon and a human with dragon powers when you've got good old fashioned brain power?"

The Mayor appears as he tells us, "Of course the ground is just basically one big conductor." Ben than asks, "What does that mean?" I then realize what it means as I say, "Uh-oh! It means the Megawatts are zipping around underground until they find some way to get back to the surface." Telephones start ringing all over the place with electricity around them as Toothless then says with his ears perked up, **"Their in the underground phone lines!"**

And out from the telephones, comes out a lot of Megawatts! All over the place, the Megawatts are causing disasters like no power, and cars going down as everyone in Sparksville meets up at Town Hall as a lady says, "Uh-oh! Now they really did it!" Okay, I have no idea if that was directed at us or the Megawatts. Ben has a funny smile on his face, as Gwen sees it and she tells him, "Ben Tennyson, don't say a word!" Ben tells her, "Hey, I'm just glad I wasn't the one who screwed up this time!"

That's when Toothless tells him from my bag, **"Maybe, but it is your fault that the Megawatt escaped." **All of the Megawatts destroy other places as they land at the Hot Dog place, and belch letting out an ear piercing noise that hurts us all and also causing the largest toothpicks case to go kaplooey letting the toothpicks out as we all except for the mayor run for it. Luckily, the mayor is unharmed as I realize Toothless was right, he is the worst mayor ever.

* * *

Toothless's POV:

Okay, I hate these Megawatts! Their more annoying than Terrible Terrors! They disappear to another area as Grandpa says, "Those creeps' idea of good, clean fun is going to have us all of pushing up daisies!" I growl and tell my friends, **"Not while I'm here." **Gwen then tells Ben and Erica, "Don't just stand there, doofuses! Dial up some help and throw fire!" Ben tells Gwen, "Duh, like I haven't been trying?!" Then Erica says, "And I can't do it with all of these people here!"

All of the Megawatts suddenly disappear as Ben asks, "Uh, where did they go?" Grandpa answers, "I don't know. But I don't think its good." All of a sudden, there was an explosion as the planetarium from earlier comes alive as the Megawatts are inside of it! It then walks away as a lady comes up to us as she says, "Well, there's something you don't see everyday. It brought the Planetarium exhibit to life!" Grandpa, Gwen, Ben, Erica and I were about to get in the Rustbucket, but the Megawatts took the tires off and decorated it with green paint.

I look at this through Erica's bag as I tell Erica, **"Yep, these guys are way more annoying than Terrible Terrors." **Ben reads something on the RV, " 'U am Lame?' That's weak!" Then Gwen says, "Don't even get me started on the grammar and the spelling." Then Erica says, "At least they were creative."

Then the mayor tells us, "I reckon they'll head for the big hydro-electric dam to power up. After that, they'll just wipe out the next town and so on and so on. They think its funny. Yep Megawatts got a real twisted sense of humor." Gwen looks at the largest fishing bowl and so does Erica and Ben as Gwen asks, "You two thinking what I'm thinking?" Ben says, "Yeah, beat those pranksters at their own game!" I get confused and ask Erica, **"What are they thinking, Erica?"** Erica tells me, "A plan to capture all of the Megawatts."

We get to the dam as we see the Megawatts controlling the Planetarium and they punch the dam. When we got here, Ben turned into Heatblast and Erica is on the saddle as I fly down to where Ben/Heatblast is. Ben/Heatblast fires a flame blast at the Megawatts from above. He stops and yells at the Megawatts, "This is your only warning! Knock off the funny business," Then Erica yells, "Or we'll fry your twinkling butts!" The Megawatts get mad as they use the Planetarium to punch the dam making a big crack and water spewing out of it.

Because of this, Ben/Heatblast falls over the dam as I take to the skies. Ben/Heatblast has trouble until he surfs in the air with fire?! We got to Ben/Heatblast at the ground as Erica exclaims, "That was so cool! Do you think I could do that?!" Ben/Heatblast then laughs and tells Erica, "Maybe. You can control fire after all." We turn to see the Megawatts as Ben/Heatblast tells us, "We better seal that up fast!" I tell him and Erica, **"Then let's hurry!"**

We fly into the air with Ben/Heatblast fire surfing and me in the air with my wings and Erica on my back, and I fire a plasma blast the Megawatts, but Ben/Heatblast slips and falls onto the ground. I guess he can't surf for too long or it will collapse. But Ben/Heatblast is all right, until the Megawatts punch him to a wall. I can feel Erica get mad as she conjures fire and fires it at the Megawatts yelling, "Hey, Mega-losers! Leave my friend alone!"

Gwen then appears with a hose and she sprays the Megawatts with water and before they could hurt her, she runs away which gave us enough time for Ben/Heatblast and Erica to make a big fireball! Ben/Heatblast tells the Megawatts, "What's the matter? Can't take a joke?" Ben/Heatblast and Erica throw the fire balls at the Megawatts along with me firing two plasma blasts to combine with the attacks as it hits the Megawatts causing the Planetarium to be wrecked and all of the Megawatts coming out. That's when I tell the Megawatts, **"You really got burned with that one." **Then Erica tells the Megawatts, "You little dudes should really quit while you're behind."

The Megawatts get mad and they all head toward us. As soon as they got close enough, we fly away to a big object covered up in rubber. And Ben/Heatblast yells at the Megawatts, "Missed us, Doofuses!" They look at us as Erica, Ben/Heatblast and I stick our tongues out and it got them angry as they fly toward us and we hide inside the covered object and all of the Megawatts fly in the object.

Yes! The plan worked! The tarp was lifted showing all of the Megawatts in the world's largest fishing bowl. Before they could get out, Ben/Heatblast and Erica use their fire powers at the top of the fishing bowl to seal it up. There's no more opening and the Megawatts are trapped. Ben is teasing them as Grandpa tells Gwen, Ben/Heatblast and Erica, "Nice touch using the fishbowl. With non-conductive glass sealed up tight, Sparky and his pals won't be going anywhere."

That's when Gwen says, "Once again, science saves the day." Then Ben says as the watch times out turning him back to human form, "With a little help from science fiction."

* * *

Gwen's POV:

The next day approached and everything is being fixed in Sparksville, along with the mayor who has put up a new world record thing. Can you guess what it is? We got to see it first as the mayor tells us, "You folks done right by us." Then Grandpa asks the mayor, "Hope this adventure wasn't a big setback for Sparksville?" The mayor tells Grandpa, "More like a giant step forward. What with our next attraction, soon we will be raking them in." He takes off a tarp and the new attraction was revealed…a giant light bulb with the Megawatts rapped inside.

The mayor then tells Erica, Ben and I, "So long as people mind the signs." He then leaves as we see a sign with the lightbulb and Erica reads it, " 'In case of emergency, do not break glass.'" We all walk to the RV, glad it was now clean and has its tires back on as Ben says, "I think I'm pranked out for a while." Erica sighs and tells Ben, "Finally! I couldn't stand it anymore!" Toothless sighs and tells us, **"Me too."**

Grandpa then tells Ben, "There is a time and a place for a practical joke." But as Ben opens the door to the RV, a bucket of water falls on Ben. Grandpa tells Ben laughing, "But funny is funny! Especially when its not on you!" Everyone except Ben laughs at this. We all then get in the RV, and just when Ben and I got in, I hear Erica asking Grandpa, "So your not going to punish us by hurting us?" Grandpa sounds surprised as he tells Erica, "Of course not, Erica. Why would you think that?"

I then hear Erica stuttering sounding afraid telling Grandpa, "N-no reason. I saw a program on T-TV one time, and saw a kid getting h-hurt by his dad." Then I hear Grandpa telling Erica, "Erica, trust me when I tell you this, I would never hurt a kid like that. Especially you, Gwen and Ben. I promise." Erica then sounds happy telling Grandpa, "Okay, thanks Grandpa."

Erica comes in and sits down across from me. Okay, that was weird. What was that about? Ben said something similar back at the Sideways Motel yesterday. Why would Ben think that Grandpa would hit, cut or burn us? And why did Erica and Toothless look scared when Ben said that? Something's going on here, and I think Erica is at the center of it all. Are Ben, Erica and Toothless hiding some kind of secret? Whatever's going on, I'm going to find out what it is. After all, how bad could this secret be, right?

* * *

And that's the end for this chapter! Now for the questions! What has Ben done this time to get in trouble? Who's Kevin? What is Kevin's special power? And will Gwen and Grandpa Max finally find out that Erica is a victim of child abuse?! Find out next time on the next chapter of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior – Chapter 8: Kevin 11!


	8. Chapter 8 Kevin 11

Hello, fellow readers! Welcome to another exciting chapter of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior! I hope you all like this story! There is action, but no romance. Just pure fun adventure and friendship. So please review!

Before I forget, **the bold text** is for when Toothless and any other dragons are talking. And for those who've seen the Chronicles of Narnia movies, Toothless will sound just like Aslan.

Now for the Kevin 11 chapter! I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Ben 10 franchise or How To Train Your Dragon franchise. The Toothless dragon in this one is from the movie and TV series, Dragons: Riders of Berk. I only own my OCs and that's it. Before I forget, in this story, I've decided for Toothless to have powers that I give him. You'll find out in this chapter and other chapters to come.

* * *

Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior

Chapter 8: Kevin 11

Ben's POV:

We're all at a hotel in New York checking in, and already I'm bored! This is Erica's first time in an actual hotel, so I'll be okay for now. Gwen is looking at brochures and Toothless tells Erica and I in Erica's bag, **"I've never been in a hotel before. I hope no one finds me." **Erica tells him, "Don't worry, bud. No one will find you while I'm around." Gwen then says, "Can you believe it? This hotel has everything! Indoor pool, full day spa…!"

Grandpa then tells Gwen, "Don't get used to it, kids. It's only for one night." Erica then says, "At least we'll get to sleep in a real bed! I hardly ever slept in a bed back home!" Grandpa and Gwen look confused at this, as Erica then says nervously, "Because I like to sleep in the living room sometimes!" Erica laughs nervously and I saw something that amazed me: The new Sumo Slammer game! I run to the entrance saying, "The new Sumo Slammer video game is in there!"

A guard blocks me from going in and asks me for a pass, so I tell him obviously lying, "I must have left it inside! I'm one of the game pros testing out the system." But then the guard tells me its VIP's only. I walk away back to the others as Erica tells me, "Nice try, Ben." Grandpa tells me, "I know what you're thinking. So no sneaking in there." I told Grandpa, "I won't." But Toothless tells me in my head, **"Why do I have a bad feeling about that?"**

Grandpa, Gwen, Erica and Toothless leave and without them knowing, I turned into Ghostfreak and snuck in to play the game. I didn't even realize that when I got the high score, I turned back to human and the guard found me as he asks me, "What do you got to say for yourself kid?" So I nervously tell him, "Uh, game over?"

* * *

Erica's POV:

Just when I thought we were going to be staying in a hotel room, Ben snuck in to play the game as Ghostfreak, got us in trouble and kicked out of the hotel! Sometimes, I wonder if Ben lives to ruin my life, but at least he makes it fun. But why do I have a bad feeling that on this day, Ben just might blow my secret?! Almost forgot, I got a black hoodie the other day.

I figured if I was gonna fight crime while I'm on Toothless, I might as well have some cover. So my new black hoodie will hide my face so no one can see me. So now I'm wearing a black hoodie, denim pants and black tennis shoes. Grandpa tells Ben, "I told you not to sneak in there!" Ben gets annoyed and says, "Well, if you want to get all technical about it."

Gwen then gets angry and tells Ben, "Erica and I never got chances to take a shower, a real shower for the first time all summer! Plus, they had a spa, A SPA! Nice going, doofus!" I get mad and tell Gwen, "Hey, Ben couldn't help it! I probably would have done the same thing!" Gwen stops at that point as we all back to the RV. Toothless and I are having some potato chips as Grandpa tells Ben annoyed, "How do you expect me to trust you if you keep misusing the watch?"

Toothless was about to answer in our minds, **"Uh…" **I quickly tell Toothless, "Don't even say a word, Toothless." Toothless shuts up as Ben tells Grandpa, "Excuse me! I've used it a hundred times for good, the same with Erica and Toothless when they work together. So why can't I use the watch just once for me?!" Grandpa tells me annoyed, "It's not how many times you use it, Ben, its how you use it. Like how Erica knows when is the right time for Toothless to come out and fight."

Ben gets annoyed and mumbles, "It was no big deal." Grandpa then tells Ben to the point of almost snapping, "To you. And that's all you care about. So no more Sumo Slammer stuff for two weeks. No comics, no training cards, no-!" Ben interrupts yelling, "Fair!" Then Grandpa tells Ben, "Neither is getting booted from a four star hotel I already paid for!" Oh, I have a bad feeling about where this fight will lead! Ben then tells Grandpa, "Fine, take it out of my allowance!"

I get confused and told Ben, "Ben, you don't get an allowance remember?" Then Grandpa and Ben yell at me, "STAY OUT OF THIS!" Okay, I'm scared! Toothless is trying to calm me down by trying to rub against me for attention, but I froze to the bone when Ben yells at Grandpa, "This is my vacation, too! And don't yell at Erica! She's went through enough pain and suffering! You can't always tell us what to do! Your not our dads, especially Erica's!"

I'm now frozen to the spot as Grandpa looks at Ben confused and angry and Gwen is looking at me funny. I hope Gwen isn't suspecting anything! Toothless then tells me in my head, **"Something tells me Grandpa and Gwen will find out at the end of the day of your secret. This is bad." **Grandpa then tells Ben stuttering, "Well, if I was, I…what did you mean by Erica…" Grandpa then sighs and tells us, "I'm going back to the hotel and see if I can at least get some of my money back. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Grandpa then leaves, leaving us all alone as Ben goes to the bedroom in the RV and starts ranting. As soon as Ben yelled, I snapped out of my frozen state as Toothless asks me, **"Are you alright, Erica?" **I looked at Toothless and nodded letting him know I was okay. Ben comes out of the bedroom and goes to the door with Gwen asking him, "Where do you think you're going?" Ben tells her angrily, "Where does it look like? Out!" Toothless and I looked at each other and nodded as Toothless goes into my bag and I ran out to follow Ben with Gwen following us.

Gwen yells at us, "Get back here!" So Ben tells Gwen, "Sorry, but I don't speak dweeb!" So I quickly tell Gwen, "Sorry, Gwen!" Toothless then tells me, **"Erica? Please don't worry about what happened in there. I'm pretty sure Grandpa wasn't worried about that as much as you think." **I pet Toothless in my bag and told him, "I sure hope so, Toothless. Grandpa spoke so highly of my dad, I don't know what he'll do if he finds out what my dad's been doing to me since I was a baby." Little did I know, Grandpa will find out!

* * *

Ben's POV:

Gwen, Erica and I found an arcade as I got my tokens and start to play a game but when I was about to bat, the game immediately says game over! I exclaim in shock, "Game Over?! But it just started!" A worker passes by as I told him, "Hey, this game ate my tokens!" But they worker tells me with a smirk, "Read the sign, kid. It says, 'Play at your own risk.'" Erica tells me, "That and you should've batted as soon as the ball was thrown."

I then tell the worker as he walks away, "This place is a major rip-off, you know that?!" Toothless then tells Erica and I, **"Even I wouldn't play here!" **Then a voice appears as we turn to see who it is, "You're right. The games here stink." The guy who told us that looks about a year older than Erica, Gwen and I. The guy is thin and scrawny with shoulder-length black hair, pale skin and dark brown eyes. He's wearing a torn black T-shirt, black studded arm bands, brown cargo pants, black knee-length shoes, and a padlock necklace.

Huh, maybe this buy can be a friend. So I tell him, "Yeah, but not as bad as his breath. Major case of sewer mouth!" Then Erica adds in, "Yeah, combine that with puke and about a million skunks. Phew! That would be stinky!" The guy laughs and he tells us, "You're both funny. Here, you two owe me one." He puts a hand on a game and there's electricity all over his hand and it sends into the game and coins fall out! I looked in awe as I askd him, "Whoa! How'd you do that?"

The guy answers, "I've got some skills." I grin and start taking coins as Gwen appears and Erica tells me, "Ben, we can't take those! Their not ours!" Gwen then tells me, "Yeah Ben, you could get into trouble!" So I tell them with my hands full fo coins, "Too late, they're mine now!" I then introduce Erica and I to the guy, "Thanks, I'm Ben and the girl that looks like me is Erica." The guy then introduces himself, "I'm Kevin." Ithen ask Kevin, "Do you want to play some air hockey?"

But all of a sudden, Kevin looks scared as he tells us, "Nah, I got to bail." Kevin then leaves as Gwen tells me, "He's total trouble." But I tell her, "He seemed okay to me." Then Erica says, "I like his clothing choice. Maybe I should start wearing more black, that way I can match with Toothless." Then Toothless tells Erica, **"Now that would be a good look for you." **Then some other guys apear and their all going after Kevin. Their picking on him and calling him a freak. Erica and I nod as we go to help him and I ask Kevin, "Need some help?"

The leader of the group tells Erica and I pushing me to the ground and pushing Erica into an arcade game and she hits her head and screams, "They're going to need a lot more than you two losers. Now, beat it!" I run over to Erica as they guy leaves and I ask her, "Are you okay, Erica?" She answers weakly, "I think so. My head really hurts and I think some of my injurues are starting to hurt now!" Toothless growls in anger and asks me, **"Do you mind if I help you hurt them, Ben?" **

I nod as Toothless and I run over to another video game as Toothless turns big and I use the Omnitrix to turn into XLR8. We reappear in front of the guys bullying Kevin and Toothless growls threateningly at the guys as wen helps Erica up and one of the guys asks Toothless and I tauntingly, "A little early for Halloween dudes, isn't it?!" I smirk and tell him, "We're not wearing costumes, especially not my friend!" Toothless roars angrily as he speaks into their heads, **"YOU HURT AN INNOCENT KID! NOW YOU'RE GONNA PAY!"**

All of the guys immediately scream and they start to run away, but I speed up to them and capture them telling them, "Now, I think its best you leave that guy and that girl there alone, got it?!" They all nod in terror as I wave to Kevin and Toothless and I get away. I waited for the watch to time out and Toothless goes bak to small form and we made our way back to Gwen and Erica.

* * *

Erica's POV:

I hold my head in pain as I hear in my head, **"Erica! Are you okay?" **Toothless reappears in his small form and I tell him, "I think so. I'm going to be in a little pain for a few hours, but I'll be okay." Toothless nods and climbs up to my shoulder and nuzzles my head telling me, **"Please don't scare me like that again!" **I smile and pet Toothless telling him, "Don't worry, big guy. I won't." We all get out of there as Toothless hides in my bag and Gwen tells Ben, "I can't believe you went alien and Toothless went big!" Ben tells Gwen annoyed, "He helped Erica and I so we helped him! You wouldn't get it! And neither would Grandpa, and that's the problem!"

Kevin appears as he asks us excitedly, "Did you see what that speed guy and dragon thing did to those losers?! They were awesome!" Ben tells Kevin excitedly, "Yeah, the speed guy's name is XLR8 and the dragon's name is Toothless. In fact, Erica and I are pretty tight with them." Kevin tells Ben and I, "Really? Cool! Hey, do you guys want a tour of New York?" Gwen tells Ben and I, "If we keep Grandpa waiting any longer, he's gonna pop another gasket! We've got to go, like now guys!"

Toothless then tells me, **"She's right, Erica. It's bad enough what Ben said to Grandpa, especially since he'll figure it out eventually. We need to leave now." **I nod and Ben tells Gwen, "Don't you mean, you have to go?" Gwen walks away as she tells him, "You're on your own!" Ben yells at her, "Good, that's the way I want it!" Ben and Kevin start to leave, but I quickly run to Gwen and tell her, "Gwen? I'm going with them to make sure Ben doesn't do anything stupid. Go back to Grandpa and see if you can find us." Gwen nods and walks away as I follow Ben and Kevin.

After a few minutes Ben asks Kevin, "So, how did you get your power?" Kevin answers, "I was born with it. I'm like an energy sponge. Motors, air conditioners, lights, batteries just about anyhing that runs on energy. I soak it up and dish it out when I have to…or when I want to." I smile and tell Kevin, "That's pretty cool!" Kevin smiles and tells me, "Thanks! Your pretty brave for a girl. Are you okay, though? You got hit pretty hard." I nod and tell him, "Yeah, I'm okay. I've had worser injuries." Kevin looks at me confused and he asks me, "What do you mean by that?"

I realized what I said and quickly tell him, "Oh, nothing really. I'm just real clumsy at home." He nods and quickly lets the topic go. Whew! That was way too close! Kevin then tells us, "Come on, I'll show you two where I live." I smile and Ben and I follow as Toothless tells me, **"He doesn't seem that bad. Maybe just misunderstood." **I nod and pet Toothless with a hand while he's in my bag.

* * *

Grandpa Max's POV:

I was hoping the kids listened to me and stayed in the RV, but when I got there, no one was inside. I sigh as I know Ben will have to be punished even more. Just when I was to go out and search for them, my private phone line rings. I find the phone and looked at the caller ID seeing it was Gobber on the line. I smile at this as I remember how Gobber was back in our Plumber days, always adventurous and free-hearted. I pick up the phone and asked, "Hello, Gobber."

Gobber answers with a happy voice, "Ah, Max been a long time, yeah? How have you been doing?" I laugh and tell him, "Just great, Gobber. I'm on a summer vacation cross country trip with my grandkids and a friend of one of them." Gobber tells me, "Ah, I see. Good on you, old friend." I then ask Gobber, "That reminds me, Gobber, have you heard from Stoick? I've been trying to contact him since his kid came on the road trip with me." Gobber is silent for a moment and then he asks me, "Wha? Erica hasn't told you yet?!"

I then get confused and I asked him, "What hasn't she told me yet?" Gober tells me annoyed, "About her father, Max! She hasn't told you that her own father has been hurting her every day ever since she was a baby?!" I drop the phone in shock at this. What? Erica is a victim of child abuse?! FROM STOICK?! Then I remembered at the hotel, Erica said she hardly slept in a bed, Erica has been wearing long clothes for a while, and when Ben defended Erica when we yelled at her…Ben knew this?! Then that means Toothless knew too!

I pick up the phone and I ask Gobber, "What kind of abuse, Gobber?" He answers, "Physical, mental, emotional, and vocal, but not sexually, Max. He never did that kind of thing on her. Erica wrote in a letter to me about what he did. Stoick did a lot of stuff to her, Max. There are bruises, scars, burns all over her back and some on other parts of her body. She was hurt real bad when I saw the pictures she took of herself and video tapes of her beatings. She's a very smart kid. She came to the Police Station on the last day of school during lunch, and dropped everything off there. When we found the stuff and watched everything, we went to arrest Stoick. He's in jail right now. He's going to be put on trial from orders of Erica in about a week after summer vacation ends."

I make my left hand into a fist as I then say, "I can't believe he would do that to his own kid!" Gobber tells me, "Aye! I didn't even know until I saw the evidence! And here I thought he was a changed man after what happened all of those years ago! How is Erica anyway? In the letter, she wrote she made a friend who also knows about her abuse." I tell him, "My grandson Ben knows, I'm not sure about my granddaughter Gwen though." Gobber then tells me, "Ah, that's good then. Your grandson might be overprotective of Erica now. And that's a good thing. She needs all of the help and love she can get. Most of her bruises and scars might be gone now, so it might be best to get her t-shirts, tank tops, and shorts right now."

I nod and tell Gobber, "I'll do that. Thanks for letting me know. I'll make sure Erica gets the best summer vacation she's ever had. I've got to go. I have to find the kids, they got out of the RV, so I need to find them wherever their at." Gobber tells me, "Got it, Max. And thank you, really for looking after Erica. That kid means a lot to me. Make sure she gets plenty to eat too, and not that stuff you make. The man practically starved her too. I don't think she's ever had pizza!" I then tell Gobber, "I will. I'll call you next time and let you know how Erica has been."

Gobber says goodbye and I hang up and put it back on the receiver. As soon as I did, I mad my hands into fists as my anger grows. All this time, Erica went through this abuse without telling anyone?! It all makes sense now! She must have been afraid to tell me. As soon as I find all three kids and Toothless, we're all going to have a long talk about this. The door opens in the RV and in comes Gwen only and I ask her, "Where's Ben, Erica and Toothless?!" She tells me who they're with, and I hope that we can find them soon. I have a bad feeling about that boy they're with.

* * *

Ben's POV:

Erica, Toothless, Kevin and I in an abandoned subway that's filled with some stuff as I ask him, "You live here?!" Erica looks around saying, "This place is pretty cool!" Kevin tells us, "Yeah, by myself, and thans for the compliment." Toothless then asks Erica and I, **"I wonder what happened that caused him to be here?" **So I then ask Kevin, "What about your family?"Kevin answers, "Long gone. They weren't too thrilled having a freak for a son. But it just means I don't answer to nobody." I tell Kevin, "Sounds good to me! So why is that gann after you?" Kevin answers, "I kind of trashed their hangout under the 39th Street bridge. What about you two? It sounds like your Grandpa is pretty steamed at you two."

Erica tells Kevin, "First off, Ben and I aren't related. We're best friends. Wherever he goes, I go" Then I tell Kevin, "And wherever she goes, I go. I snuck into play the new Sumo Slammer video game at a hotel we were supposed to be staying in." Kein then questions, "The one that won't be out until Christmas?" I nod and Kevin smiles at this and after a few hours, it's night out, and he sneaks Erica and I to a Warehouse, and when we got there Toothless tells me, **"We really shouldn't be doing this!"**

I hear Erica tell Toothless, "It's okay, bud! I won't steal anything. I'm only here to make sure Ben doesn't get hurt, and that's it!" Luckily Kevin didn't notice as he tells Erica and I, "I got a tip that a brand new shipment just came in!" Kevin isables the lock with his powers and I help him kick in the door and we all go in. We didn't notice that an alarm already turned on. Kevin turns on the lights and Kevin opens up a crate tossing the game to me, telling me, "Check it out! Wait's over, dudes!"

I grin at this and all of a sudden, windows are breaking and smoke bombs appear! We've been found out! I quickly ask Kevin, "What do we do?!" Kevin tells me, "Get out of here!"The three of us try to find an exit, and some SWAT Team members came in and Kevin just saved Erica and I from being grabbed by drving a crate lifting machine after he absorbed some energy and made sure it crashed as Kevin jumped out. We almost got out, but police cars appear! Toothless yells in mine and Erica's heads, **"I told you so!"**

We run back in as I say, "Great, no way out!" Kevin asks me, "Do you two have any ideas?" Erica and I look at each other and we nod as I tell Kevin, "We have two ways." Then Erica asks Kevin, "But can you keep our secrets?" Kevin nods and tells us, "Sure." Erica opens her bag and she tells Toothless, "Go time, bud!" Toothless nods and jumps out of the bag as I fiddle with the watch and Kevin asks shokced and in awe, "What are you doing with your watch and what is that thing on the ground?!"

I quickly slam down the Omnitrix and turned into Stinkfly and Toothless is now big! Kevin looks at us in shock and awe and he smiles at this but then makes a dusgusted face telling me, "Ugh, you reek!" So I tell him, "I know! That's why I'm Stinkfly!" Erica gets on Toothless and she straps on to him with the harness she keeps in her totebag and holds onto it and puts her hood up. I grab Kevin as Erica tells him, "Hang on to him, Kevin!" Then Toothless tells Kevin, **"Yeah, or else you'll fall!" **Kevin looks at Toothless shocked as he exclaims, "Did that dragon just talk in my head?!" I tell Kevin, "Yeah, so hang on!"

We quicly fly out of there and out into the ocean as helicopters are chasing us. Kevin cheers as we're flying and he says and asks us, "And people call me a freak! How'd you turn into a giant bug and where did you get that dragon?!" Erica yells at him, "Escape now, talk later!" We fly higher and some SWAT members are already shooting. One nearly this me and I accidentally let go of Kevin. Erica then yells out, "Toothless!" Toothless then dives and grabs Kevin just before he landed in the water.

We can hear Toothless tell Kevin, **"If my friends end up in jail, I'll make your life worse than it is!" **Toothless then throws Kevin back to me and I caught him as Kevin yells at me, "What's up with that dragon?!" I tell him, "To make this short? Let's just say he's overprotective of Erica!" We fly past the Statue of Liberty and we fly toward the city as I tell Kevin, Erica and Toothless, "I'm running out of time! We need to lose them in the city!"

Toothless then tells me, **"I'm all for it, but we have to hurry!" **We fly into the city and pass by some cars and we accidentally passed by the RV! We then fly through Town Square as we're now on TV. Luckily Erica still has her hood down! The SWAT Team shoots and the screen is down. Dang it, we can't shake them! Erica then yells to me, "Ben! I got an idea! Tunnel time!" I nod and we fly down to a road where it's under a bridge and the watch times out just in time for Kevin and I to fall into a car that's being taken somewhere on that platform thing where it holds all of the other cars. Erica and Toothless land in the car in front of us as Toothless turns small and we all hide.

As soon as we were far enough., we looked out from the cars and Kevin and I cheer at this as Erica says, "Okay, I'll never go with you guys so you can try and steal stuff again!" Toothless tell Erica and I, **"AMEN!"**

* * *

Erica's POV:

We got out of there and escaptes to an alleyway as Kevin asks Ben and I, "So that watch lets you turn into that dragonfly thing whenever you want? And that dragon can come out and help you at anytime?" Ben answers him, "Yeah, and it's not just him. It sends out this special energy so I can turn into ten different aliens." Then I tell Kevin, "And Toothless can come out anytime he wants to, turn big and I fight with him by flying and conjuring and throwing fire from my hands."

Kevin then questions Erica and I, "Ten?! So that speed guy at the arcade and the dragon that appeared was you guys?" The three of us nod and Kevin excitedly tells us, "You three are awesome! Ben, show me what other aliens you can morph into!" Toothless then tells Kevin, **"It's not that simple, Kevin." **Ben then tells Kevin, "The watch has a mind of its own." Then I tell Kevin, "Yeah, and the watch is stuck to Ben's wrist. It's like literally bolted to him."

Kevin then gets this weird almost evil look as he tells Ben, Toothless and I, "We should be partners. Between the four of us, our powers and powerhouse, we could do whatever we want, whenever we want! I mean, we can totally cash in! What do you say, friends?" Kevin holds ut his hand and I immediately know that it's a bad idea. He's starting to act like my dad! If Ben agrees, it'll be like making a deal with the Devil! Ben looks at me and I'm looking scared and Ben smiles, then looks at Kevin with a grin and tells him, "We'll be friends, but we need to think about it. After all, we have families you know."

Ben and I shake hands with Kevin and we leave with him, and Toothless tells me, **"I hope you won't agree to helping him?" **I shook my head no to Toothless as he's small in my bag, and I hope that Gwen and Grandpa are trying to find us now!

* * *

Grandpa Max's POV:

I'm driving in the RV trying to find Erica, Ben and Toothless and they passed by carrying the boy Gwen told me about with them in the air and the SWAT Team is after them! This did not settle with me at all. Gwen is listening through the radio trying to find any signs of them as I then say, "Of all the stunts Ben has pulled, this is the worst! When I find him and Erica…"

I wasn't really mad at them. I was worried about them. I sure hope Erica isn't hurt. I ask Gwen while driving, "Gwen, have you noticed anything about Erica while on this vacation?" Gwen answers in the front seat, "Nice topic changer, and do you mean by the fact Erica might be a vicim of child abuse?" I almost stopped the RV in shock and I asked her, "How did you know?" Gwen answers, "I figured it out the moment Erica was pushed and she screamed in pain when her back was hit, and what she asked you back in Sparksville. I never thought that Erica went through all of that though. Maybe when we get the chance Erica can tell us what exactly he did to her."

I nodded at this and kept on driving. I hope we find them soon!

* * *

Ben's POV:

We're now in a subway and I just helped Kevin recharge with some energy and Kevin has switched the tracks! Erica asks Kevin, "What are you doing?!" Kevin answers, "A money train loaded with cash comes down this track. So when it crashes into the oncoming passenger train, BOOM! Instant Jackpot! Ben, you can turn into that XLR8 guy and we're out of here while Toothless and Erica stop anyone from coming after us!" Erica gasps and exclaims, "WHAT?!" Toothless then tells Kevin, **"Kevin, that's low!" **Then I tell Kevin, "That and hundreds of innocent people will be killed!"

Kevin tells me as if it was no big deal, "Hey, no pain, no gain!" I tell Kevin getting angry, "You can't do this!" Erica comes up to me and tells Kevin, "Lives are worth more than some stupid paper and metal!" Kevin then tells us smugly, "Sure we can! I just switched the tracks! And how do you get happy in this world, Erica? It's money!" Toothless then gets angry and tells Kevin, **"Kevin, you can't do this! I know what happens when someone is filled to the brim with greed. I've seen it in all my years of experience. And I won't let you corrupt my friend and my Soul-Friend!"**

Erica, Toothless and I look at Kevin mad as he tells us getting angry, "We shook, we're partners. And what's it to you, dragon?!" Erica tells Kevin, "Don't you dare say that to him! This has gone way too far! And here I thought my dad was worse!" Kevin then tells us tauntingly, "Then try and stop me, Dragon Freak and Watch Boy!" I then realize what Grandpa said earlier as I mutter, "You don't care about anyone but yourself!" Kevin overhears and asks getting mad, "You talking about me?!" I get angry and tell him, "No, I'm talking about me!"

Erica then tells Kevin, "We're switching the tracks back!" Erica quickly gets on Toothless as he turns big as I select Four Arms and slam down the Omnitrix…but instead I get Heatblast?! I then get annoyed and say, "Stupid watch!" Toothless then tells me getting smug, **"Man that thing doesn't like you at all, does it?!" **I then tell Toothless, "Watch it, reptile!"

I hold out my hand and I tell him, "Move back!" Kevin tells me tauntingly, "Or what?! You're gonna burn my dinner?!" Erica summons flame in her hands as she tells him, "Dude, you're the one that's gonna be burned!" Kevin quickly finds a generator and absorbs the energy causing the light to be destroyed and now we're in the dark. I guess I should be glad I'm Heatblast! Kevin is nowhere to be found until Toothless tells me, **"Ben, behind you!"**

But Kevin had already grabbed me and he started to absorb the Omnitrix's power from me!It must have been bad, because he was thrown back screaming in pain. Erica and I were about to go and see if he was okay until a fire blast hits me and we saw Kevin has Heatblast's full right arm, a part of it's chest and it's head! Kevin tells me all smug, "Psyche! Iabsorb energy, remember?!" I get up and tell him, "You don't have to do this!" Kevin then throws a fire blast at me sending me to the tracks and when Erica and Toothless were about to attack Kevin, Kevin fired a fire blast causing Erica and Toothless to fall and next thing I know, I hear Erica scream in pain!

I looked at her and saw a part of her left arm was burned! She's crying and Toothless is trying to help her and I realized that Kevin hurt her! Kevin hurt someone that was like a sister to me! But just before I could beat him to a pulp, two trains were coming in fast as I realized I had to do something fast!

* * *

Erica's POV:

Man, this hurts! And I thought a burn from a frying pan was bad! This is far much worse! Toothless quickly tells me, **"Erica, listen to me. I'm going to put you back on my back, hook up to me and lean close to me, okay?" **I nod and climb on and hook myself and we see two trains are coming, and Ben/Heatblast blasts the train controls and the tracks have been reswitched back to where they were meant to be. One train went by Ben/Heatblast and the other train was coming for him, but Ben/Heatblast made a tower of fire and jumped onto the top of the train, while Toothless and I get out through the entrance before Kevin could find us.

Toothless and I got out and we start flying. We start to look for the train Ben's on and I found him and tell Toothless pointing out, "Toothless over there! Ben's on the train and he's back to human form!" Toothless tells me, **"Got it!" **Toothless dives for the train and I yell for Ben, and he sees me and I yell to him, "Toothless and I will catch you!" Ben nods as I count down, "1…2…3!" Ben jumps and I caught him with my right arm and quickly pull him up and I tell Ben to hang on and we land on the ground. Ben tells me, "Okay, that was way too close!"

I nod and laugh and the RV appears. Grandpa quickly parks the RV and hugs Ben and I super tight, but then I screamed in pain as Grandpa quickly lets me go and sees the burn on my left arm and he asks me, "What happened?!" Ben, Toothless and I looked at each other in fear as we told Grandpa and Gwen what happened while we were with Kevin. As we did so, Grandpa took great care with my burn after Toothless licked my left arm cauing the burn to heal somewhat. Grandpa bandaged my arm with such gentle care, I was getting worried.

When we finished telling him, Grandpa told Ben, "Are you ever going to plan on listening to me, Ben?! None of this would have happened if you had just obeyed me from the beginning! It's all about trust!" Then Ben tells Grandpa, "Then trust me that Kevin's probably misusing Heatblast's power right now!" I tell Grandpa, "Yeah, Kevin could be doing some major damage right now! I think that the more energy Kevin absorbs, the crazier he gets." Toothless tells Grandpa, **"It's true, Mr. Tennyson. We have to stop Kevin as soon as possible!"**

Gwen then tells Grandpa, "Grandpa, I hate to say this but all three of them are right. There's no telling what he could do now!" Grandpa sighs and he asks, "Okay, so where is he?" Ben then tells him, "We know where he'll be going." I then tell Grandpa, "Kevin said he was going to get some sweet revenge just as Toothless and I left the subway. He's going to go to the 39th street bridge. We have to hurry!" Grandpa nods and gets to the driver's seat and he tell me, "By the way, Erica we're all going to have a long talk later."

As Grandpa starts the RV, I look at Toothless in fear as Toothless tells me with a sigh, **"(sighs) He knows." **Ah, man! We're trying to get there and now there's a traffic jam! Ben then activates the watch hoping to turn into Stinkfly but instead he turns into Four Arms as he then says sarcastically, "Great, now I turn into Four Arms!" Ben/Four Arms then leaves out of the RV, and Toothless and I follow him in the air. When we got to the bridge, Kevin was back to his human source as he asks confused, "Huh, what's going on?!"

Ben/FourArms tells him, "Your power's gone!" Kevin turns around and sees us as he tells Ben/Four Arms, "Looks like your about to give me some more Ben!" Ben/Four Arms tells Kevin no, as Kevin summons up electricity from his last energy absorption and goes to the gang, and he says, "You don't have a choice!I've still got enough juice to fry these guys!" Ben/Four Arms grabs Kevin, but Kevin aborbs more energy from Ben/Four Arms, and now Kevin is a messed up version of Four Arms where he now has six arms?! Okay, that's creepy!

I then tell Toothless, "Toothless, we have to help that gang!" Toothless nods and we go over to where the gang is pinned and Gwen and Grandpa Max appear and help us lift a giant pipe from them, while Ben/Four Arms fights Kevin and Toothless tells the guys in their heads, **"Moving day! Get out now!" **All of the gang members run away screaming, and I then hear the Omnitrix starts to beep and Ben/Four arms throw multiple punches at Kevin and he hits the bridge's supporting beams as Kevin starts begging for mercy, "Come on! I give, I give! I'm sorry! Please, just lighten up!"

Ben/Four Arms turns back to Ben and tells Kevin, "I just did…by about three hundred pounds!" We all come up to Kevin as he starts to tell us apologetically, "I guess I went too wild with power.I don't have anyone else like you two to help me." I get off of Toothless as Ben and I get closer to Kevin as Ben tells him, "We can still be partners. We'd just be kicking butts for good, instead of for ourselves! You could hang with us!" Kevin asks uncertainly, "What's in it for me?"

I smile as Ben and I hold out a hand each and I tell Kevin, "For starters, people will like you!" But just as I finished talking, Kevin punches me hard in the gut, and grabs Ben's arm and tries to drain energy from it, as he smirks and tells Ben and I, "Oh, man! You two are dim! Were you both dropped on your heads when you were babies or something?! Now give me the watch!"

Toothless helps me up and Ben tries to tell Kevin, "You're the one who's dim! We told you that I can't!" All of a sudden the watch goes weird aand energy from it comes out and it causes a shockwave flinging Ben and Kevin back with Grandpa catching Ben and Kevin hitting another support beam causing the whole bridge to go down. When Kevin reappears, he's back to human form and runs away. I watched him go sadly, knowing he'll never be our friend. Besides him being bad, he wasn't all that bad. I wondered, 'Could Kevin have been a victim of child abuse, too?'

* * *

Toothless's POV:

Morning came as we all got rest and before we went off, Ben and Erica apologized to Grandpa about everything, but Mr. Tennyson didn't look angry at all. Before we left, Grandpa comes over to the table where we're all sitting and he tells Erica, "Erica? Gobber called here yesterday and he told me what's been really happening to you in your home." Erica freezes up completely and she tries to tell him something but Gwen interrupts, "It's alright, Erica. We knew. I overheard you talking to Grandpa before we left Sparksville. That and what happened in the arcade confirmed it. We know you're a victim of child abuse."

I'm still frozen to the bone and Ben asks Gwen and Grandpa, "How much do you know?" Grandpa answers, "I know for a fact that Erica's father did it all. All kinds of abuse." Grandpa then asks Erica, "Erica, I want to know what kind of abuse your father did to you, if you don't mind? I'm sorry that all of that happened to you, but I'd like to know what he did." Erica is still frozen with fear until I rub up her side and told her, **"Erica? You can tell them them whatever you can. If you don't want to talk anymore, just let me know."**

Erica looks at Gwen, Ben and Grandpa and with hesitation, she sighs and tells Grandpa, Ben, Gwen and I all of what her father did, "My dad blamed me for my mother's death since she died giving birth to me. Ever since then, my dad always hated me. While I was a baby, he practically starved me to death. The beatings didn't start until I was able to walk...he liked watching me try to escape. if he wasn't beating me with whatever object he had on hand...he'd throw me down the stairs...through windows...into mirrors...I lost track about how many times my arms and legs got broken. The beatings were always worse on my birthday. He would either burn, cut, hit, punch and kick me anywhere he could. He starves me and I hardly get breakfast, lunch and dinner. That's why I hold private tutor sessions in the cafeteria, so I can get money to eat.

ON the last day of school, I was able to get all of my evidence and sneak it to the police station during lunch, and my dad got arrested. And I think that's it in a nutshell." As Erica finished talking Ben, Gwen, Grandpa and I looked at her shocked and scared, but most importantly pitiful. Grandpa stands up and hugs Erica tight, and the same thing with Gwen and Ben and I cuddle up to Erica. Grandpa tells Erica, "You won't have to worry about that monster anymore, Erica. When Gobber called, he told me you father will be put on trial a week after summer vacation ends. Until then you'll be staying with us during summer vacation and with me until then."

Gwen hugs Erica and tells her, "I'm so sorry that happened to you, Erica. I never thought you went through that kind of thing!" Erica smiles and tells them, "Hey, don't worry about it. I'm fine now. My dad is in jail, and I can finally enjoy my summer vacation. That's all I need." Everyone smiles and with that, we're all on the road again. I nuzzle Erica's hand and tell her, **"I'm proud of you, Erica. Now you can truly enjoy your life, and I'll be there with you, no matter what." **Erica smiles and pets me telling me, "Thank you, Toothless."

And with that, this adventure came to a close. If we only knew that Kevin will be more powerful the next time we see him…

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Now for the questions! What happens to Grandpa? Who's Rojo and what has happened to her? Will Ben run away from his family and best friend? And who is the weird alien Ben sees in a vision? Find out next time on the next chapter of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior – Chapter 9: The Alliance!


	9. Chapter 9 The Alliance

Hello, fellow readers! Welcome to another exciting chapter of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior! I haven't been called in yet, so WHOO-HOO! Anyway, please review!

WolfWitchHuntress1318, I want to let you know that yes Erica will have all of Toothless's powers and abilities. But for the saliva, Erica will heal with her hands. Yes also for the dragon-like skin, because she'll have to be fireproof on the outside like all dragons. And yes, she'll have powers of all dragons known in Dragons: Riders of Berk, the movie, and the How To Train Your Dragon short, Book of Dragons. Erica will only have one head. Erica will have dragon senses including the dragon roars. I will do my best with cool, yet cute goth clothes and no for Night Fury ear horns, those are too freaky! I hope that answers your questions.

Also, for Erica fighting? You'll all find out in the next couple of chapters. You'll find out when that comes, the chapter is will be called, Dragon Warrior.

Before I forget, **the bold text** is for when Toothless and any other dragons are talking. And for those who've seen the Chronicles of Narnia movies, Toothless will sound just like Aslan.

Now for The Alliance chapter where we all see Vilgax. I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Ben 10 franchise or How To Train Your Dragon franchise. The Toothless dragon in this one is from the movie and TV series, Dragons: Riders of Berk. I only own my OCs and that's it. Before I forget, in this story, I've decided for Toothless to have powers that I give him. You'll find out in this chapter and other chapters to come.

* * *

Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior

Chapter 9: The Alliance

Erica's POV:

Its been about a couple of days since our adventure in New York and when I told Grandpa Max and Gwen about my past. Since then, Gwen and I have become friends and she's willing to help me when the trial comes for my dad. Grandpa Max has been getting me summer appropriate clothes, so that way, I won't have to wear my long clothes anymore. And thanks to Toothless's saliva, all of my injuries have been fixed and healed. including my scars. I now have t-shirts, tank tops and even shorts. And I have to say, I never knew t-shirts and tank tops were so comfortable!

Today I'm wearing a black t-shirt that has a white skull that's wearing a green bow, a pair of denim capris, and a pair of black tennis shoes with a whit skull on each. We're all now at a gas station getting the gas we need for the RV, and a few extra groceries. As we looked around, Toothless tells me from my bag, **"I like seeing you in these kind of clothes. How do they feel for you?" **I answer to Toothless, "To be honest, strange. I never thought I'd get to wear clothes like these. Grandpa Max told me that he'll help me get some bathing suits for me to wear if we ever go to a water park or something. Its just, I think Grandpa is trying to baby me."

Toothless shakes his head and tells me, **"I don't think so. I think he's just helping you get over everything that's happened. After all, your father never became the father he was meant to be. I think Grandpa Max is treating you the way a father should be treating his kid." **I stopped at the candy aisle and I ask Toothless, "You think so?" He nods and tells me, **"I know so. Remember back at the lake when I told you about Hiccup? Hiccup was never the strongest Viking since he was small and scrawny, because of that his father hated the fact that his son could never be a true Viking. So Hiccup's dad practically ignored him and he was embarrassed of him. But when Hiccup and I stopped the dragon/Viking war, he forgave himself and finally respected Hiccup and officially made him a true Viking."**

I tell Toothless, "Wow. So, did Hiccup's dad ever hurt his son?" Toothless shakes his head and he tells me, **"No, he never did. He wasn't that heartless. Just remember, not all fathers are like your dad." **I nod and tell him, "Thanks, Toothless. It's almost like you have the answer to everything." Toothless smiles his gummy smile in my bag and I giggle telling him, "Man, I love that smile!"

In the candy aisle, I got a box of Fudge Rounds and I found Ben and Gwen, and Toothless and I see Gwen in a big pile of cookie boxes while Ben has one in his hand. I think I know what happened. We got everything purchased thanks to the money Grandpa gave us earlier, and we got outside and we see Grandpa cleaning something on the RV as Grandpa tells Ben, "Nice artwork, Ben." Ben tells Grandpa, "You know, it makes a statement." I tell Ben, "Yeah, a funny statement!" Ben and I laughed and out of nowhere, a blast hits a red armored truck as Gwen says fearfully, "No, that's a statement!"

* * *

Ben's POV:

Three crooks with biker gear on them appear donned with helmets so we can't see them and they have guns with them and while two of them go to the truck, the other who appears to be the leader asks us threateningly, "What are you looking at?!" She then aims her gun as Grandpa Max quickly pushes Gwen, Erica and I out of the way and the blasts the gas cash machine and Grandpa is on the ground since he dodged it, but he's okay now. I then tell Erica and Toothless, "We have to get Grandpa out of there!"

I use the watch and I turn into Four Arms and Toothless comes out and turns big and Erica is on his back. We get to them and as Four Arms, I hit the ground causing an earth quake to head toward them and making them fall on their backs. Grandpa and Gwen get out of the way and Toothless growls at the crooks while I asked the driver of the truck if he was okay. His reaction? He screams and runs away. One of the crooks blast me as I hit a gas station, and another blast destroys a gas machine.

I come out of the flames unharmed and I punched in the ground again causing two of the crooks to hit the car and the leader away from them. I go up to the two and Erica and Toothless come up and as I picked up the two crooks, I took of their helmets…only to find that their women! I then say shocked. "Huh, your all women? I don't want to hurt you." Erica then yells at me, "Ben, get down!" I realized too late as the leader shoots me in the back and Toothless turns around and roars at the leader who has spiked red hair as Erica asks me, "Ben, what are you waiting for?! Hurt them!"

And then out of nowhere, two robots appear. They look like the ones I fought as Wildmutt on my first day of summer vacation. The robots fire lasers as Erica, Toothless and I get out of the way and in the gang of females the red-head's two lackeys run away while the other stayed behind, and Grandpa yells to us, "Ben, Erica, Toothless! Those drones must be after the watch!" When we turned around the leader of the gang blasts the top part of the gas station and a piece of it hits Grandpa in the back knocking him out!

Gwen, Erica, Toothless and I scream, "NO!" Erica gets off of Toothless and she yells, "Okay, that's it! No more nice girl!" Erica brings out fire from her hands and she fires fireballs at both of the robots and they are destroyed. Toothless then uses his tail to slam the leader of the biker gang at the truck and we all then get to Grandpa and Gwen as she tells us, "We have to get him to a hospital! I'll call 911!" But as soon as I got the debris off of Grandpa and picked him and Gwen up as I tell Gwen, "NO time! Hospital's up the street!"

I then tell Erica and Toothless, "You two follow us!" They nod and we head straight toward the hospital. I sure hope Grandpa will be okay!

* * *

Erica's POV:

We all got to the hospital just in time and Ben turned back to normal and Toothless is hiding in my bag once more. Grandpa is now in a room at the hospital and the doctor tells us of his condition, "Your Grandfather has suffered a severe concussion. He'll be out for several more hours. He also has several lacerations and a broken leg." I then ask the doctor, "Is Mr. Tennyson going to be okay?" The doctor then tells us, "For a man his age, he's remarkably strong. He'll be fine after some rest. Now it says on his admittance form that he was hit by a car bumper. Did someone back into him?"

But my best friend, Ben, being who he is, he tells the doctor, "Actually, the bumper flew through the air after this robot drone blew up the car." It took all I had to not groan in annoyance as Toothless tells me and Ben, **"Why couldn't you just say yes, Ben?" **The doctor shrugs it off as he says, "Vivid imaginations are good coping mechanisms in situations like these." We looked at Grandpa scared that we couldn't do anything to save him. I wish we had.

As soon as the doctor left, I let Toothless come out with the collar and leash on, just in case anyone comes in. Toothless still has the saddle on him, just in case. We all sit in chairs as we wait for Grandpa to wake. I looked at Ben, and I immediately knew that he thought all of this was his fault. Toothless snuggles up to my lap and he tells Ben, **"Ben? The doctor said that your Grandpa will be fine. So please don't worry. As soon as Grandpa is let out of this hospital, I'll use my saliva to heal his injuries." **Ben then tells Toothless, "Maybe, but I'm still worried about him."

Gwen then tells Ben, "I'd worry more about how some girl kicked Four Arms butt." I tell Ben, "Yeah, me too. How come you didn't fight them?" Ben answers, "Hey, heroes don't hit girls." I et annoyed ad tell Ben, "That is so biased Ben." Gwen then punches Ben in the arm and Ben does the same to Gwen as I wince seeing this and Gwen complains and asks Ben, "OW! I thought you said-!"

Then Ben interrupts Gwen ominously, "I'm not in hero mode." Gwen goes to punch him until she realized what he said and stops and Ben walks out of the room and we go to follow him at a window as I ask Ben, "Ben? Are you okay?" Gwen then asks Ben, "Yeah, and here I thought slugging me in the arm would make you feel much better." Ben then tells us, "I wish I could help Grandpa, just like I couldn't help my best friend." I smile and tell Ben, "Ben, you helped me plenty. If I hadn't met you, I would have never come up with the plan to get rid of my father."

Ben activates the Omnitrix, but he doesn't select an alien and he kicks the trash can as I tell him, "Just relax. Everything's gonna be okay, Ben. Grandpa's strong, just like we are." Ben looks at me and smiles as Toothless tells Ben, **"She's right, Ben. Sometimes what you really need to hear is a friend's kind words." **As Toothless said this, I heard something heading this way. It sounds like someone is coming through the air, and I realized what it meant as I yell grabbing Ben and Gwen, "Get down!" I throw us to the ground as the intruder crashes in through the window.

The intruder looks like the woman of the biker gang group, but I think she has been fused with one of the alien drones from earlier. She comes forward and demands from Ben, "Give me the Omnitrix!" Toothless turns big as Ben tells the lady, "You want it? Come and get it!" We all run out of there as the robo-lady fired a laser at us, but we dodged and keep on running as she fires more lasers. Then we find the stairs as Gwen tells Ben, Toothless and I, "Guys, that thing is the girl from the armored car robbery!"

Toothless speaks up and tells the three of us, **"It appears that she must have been fused with one of those robot drones! She can trace the Omnitrix and use it to find you!" **We keep on running until we reached the first floor as she jumps down to the floor and she's still after us and she keeps firing as I tell Ben, "Ben, we need a hero, like now!" Ben nods and we quickly run outside and we hide in front of an ambulance, that's facing a cliff, as Toothless becomes small as I hear the robo-lady say, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way!"

The next thing we know, she fires two blasts at the cliff as Ben says, "Its time for Four Arms!" Ben slammed it down, but instead, he became Heatblast! Ben/Heatblast complains, "Oh, great. I need muscle and I get an alien candle instead!" Toothless then tells Ben/Heatblast, **"Sometimes, you have to work with what you get!" **Ben/Heatblast then asks me, "If scissors can cut paper, fire can melt rock, right?" I then tell Ben, "I have a better idea. Toothless can blast the rocks and turn them to smithereens. I think I can too."

Toothless then tells us, **"Oh, this is gonna be good!" **Toothless quickly takes to the air and as we fly towards the rocks, Toothless quickly fires plasma blasts at the rocks, and I quickly conjure fireballs to fire at some of the rocks and Ben/Heatblast helps by blasting even more. By the time we were finished, there were no more falling rocks and they were only pebbles. I quickly hear robo-lady coming through the air, as I make my fire appear in my hand, and I turn around and punch Robo-lady with an uppercut and she's sent flying as I yell to her, getting angry, "If you come anywhere near my friends, I'll barbecue you!"

Toothless, Ben/Heatblast and I land on the ground as Toothless tells me, **"Erica, that was excellent! How did you know what to do with an uppercut?!" **So I tell Toothless, Ben/Heatblast and Gwen. "Dad would sometimes punch me with an uppercut. I guess there was one good thing that Dad taught me: How to defend myself." Gwen then exclaims, "WHOA! Erica, you're eyes!" Toothless looks in my eyes as he tells us, **"Your eyes have now become slits. You're starting to become more dragon-like every day."**

We all nod as Ben/Heatblast turns back to Ben as we all get back in the hospital room with Toothless back to small form in my bag.

* * *

Ben's POV:

A couple of hours later, Grandpa finally woke up. We told him what happened while he was unconscious as I ended it telling him, "When I was playing with the watch, I must have led her right to you." Grandpa then tells us, "Since they've moved me into a new room and you haven't gone alien since then, we're safe." But I tell Grandpa, Gwen, Erica and Toothless, "Yeah, just for this second. But what about tomorrow? It's getting way too dangerous for you guys to be around me. If I didn't have this watch, none of this weird stuff would be happening."

Gwen then tells me, "Yeah, but since it won't come off, there's nothing we can do about it." I then mutter, "Maybe, maybe not." I see Erica looking at me and she smiles and tells me, "Ben, don't worry about stuff like that. A hero's job is never easy, and there will be consequences, but as long as you can handle them, then you can handle it." Toothless then tells me, **"I know what she means. When Hiccup was having the people of Berk get settled with dragons, it wasn't easy. But he was patient in everything and he never gave up hope."**

I nod at this and Gwen researched about the leader of the gang. According to it, the leader is known as Rojo. Apparently she and her friends are smart criminals. I then realized what I had to do. So as soon as everyone was asleep, I left a note stating that I was running away. Before I left, I muttered, "I'm doing this for you, Grandpa and everyone else in our little group." I then left the hospital and got to the park where I stayed there for a bit.

I see a kid playing with his Grandpa and I'm already jealous. But then a radio nearby was saying that something about Rojo attacking somewhere in Albuquerque. Just before I left, I heard, "Did you really think you could leave me like that, Ben?" I turned around and saw Erica and her bag knowing Toothless was inside, and I asked her, "How did you find me?" She then tells me as she sits on the bench, "I followed and heard everything when you left, and decided to follow. Seriously, Ben you need to cover your tracks more. I'm not gonna let you do this alone."

But I try and tell her, "But Erica, don't you get it? Grandpa got hurt because of me! It's all my fault that happened to him. You guys are going to get hurt and I might not be able to save you!" She sighs and she tells me, "Maybe, but I don't think that. Don't forget, it was partly my fault, too. But like I told you, Ben. Bad things will happen in battles, but you can't give up. I almost gave up trying to get away from my father, but when I met you, I finally came up with a plan to get out of there. Ben, if it weren't for you, I would have ended up dead on my first day of summer vacation. You're my hero, Ben."

I look at her shocked but then I ask her, "You think so?" She nods and tells me, "I know so. It's like you and I always say, 'Wherever you go, I go." Then I say with a smile, "And wherever you go, I go." Toothless pops his head out and he asks Erica and I, **"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's move!" **I then tell them, "It's Hero Time!"

* * *

Toothless's POV:

About a few hours later, Erica, Ben and I got to the police academy where the trouble is and Ben is now XLR8. Erica is wearing a black hoodie and her harness is on top of it as she's hooked onto me. We found Rojo as Ben/XLR8 tells her, "Looks like you got this party started without us!" Then Erica tells Rojo, "Seriously, lady! How rude!" I roar at Rojo as she then says, "That thing wants his Omnitrix, he can have it! This is getting fun!" Who is she talking about? Ben/XLR8 kicks Rojo and then a tank appears and its aiming for us!

Ben/XLR8, Erica and I get out of the way, so only Rojo can be hit. It hit her, and we thought it worked, but instead, Rojo lifts up the tank with ease as she says, "Nice try, but Speedy, Dragon and his little friend are mine!" She then throws the tank at us, but we get out of the way and when we get to her, Ben/XLR8, throws punches at her and so does she and she is flung to the road. Rojo then fires a laser blast knocking Ben/XLR8 back and an ambulance appears and so does…Gwen?!

Ben/XLR8, Erica and I grab her and we get to an alley as Ben/XLR8 asks Gwen, "What are you doing here?!" Gwen answers, " 'It's better this way.' Sound familiar?" The Omnitrix beeps as Ben/XLR8 says, "So does that beeping!" HE turns back to human Ben as Gwen tells Ben and Erica, "I found the note, Ben. Erica and Toothless went on ahead and followed you and she left a note." We then hear a crash, which means Rojo is coming as I tell everyone, **"Quick, we have to hide!"**

We get in the back of the building and hide behind a practice test cardboard thing for shooting practice. Gwen tells Ben, "Ben, you can't run away from us!" Ben tells Gwen. "Don't tell me what I can or can't do! This is our fight, my weird watch and Erica's dragon! Not yours!" But Gwen tells Ben and Erica, "Yeah, but you're my weird cousin and your friend is my friend, the same way with Toothless."

Ben, Gwen, Erica and I quickly run into an exercise room and Gwen's cell phone rings and she answers, "Hello?" She then tells Ben giving the phone to him and Erica, "It's for you two." Ben grabs the phone and answers with Erica listening in, "Hello? Grandpa, can we talk later? I've got an indestructible robot thing none of my aliens or Toothless and Erica can take out." I listen into the phone call as Grandpa tells Ben and Erica, "Ben, if you and the others can't destroy it from the outside, then take it down from the inside."

Ben tells Grandpa thanks and Ben hangs up and Erica tells him, "Looks like you're not better off without Grandpa after all." Ben smiles and nods as we all hide in different spots and I tell Ben, **"It will be best if you go Upgrade." **Ben nods and he activates the watch and turns into Upgrade. Ben/Upgrade quickly merges himself with Rojo as she appears and he's trying to take her sown from the inside, but why do I have a bad feeling something is very wrong?

Erica asks me, "Toothless? I don't know why, but I sense something wrong." I answer her, **"Your not the only one who senses it. Something is very wrong."**

* * *

Ben/Upgrade's POV:

I just nerged with Rojo and Now I'm in her mind and I see some big figure with a squid for a head as he tells me, "Listen to every word! Be afraid. You cannot run, you cannot hide from me. I will find you, and when I do, I will retrieve my Omnitrix and destroy you!" Next thing I know, I was pulled and off of Rojo. Rojo fired a blast, but I dodged and I take over a workout machine and I grabbed Rojo telling her, "Time for a workout!"

We fight for a few minutes, and I try and take control again and get the machine off of her. When I did, I felt that it worked and got out and the machine part of her crumbled away and now Rojo is back to human and she tells me shocked, "I'm…I'm normal!" But I tell her, "Actually, way abnormal is more like it!" She then tries to tell me, "Look, I don't know what came over me. Come on, you've got to help me!" She looks over to the side and I know what she's going to do and she tells me, "I'm just a girl."

Rojo quickly grabs her gun and Erica runs up to her telling her, "Guess what? So am I!" Erica kicks Rojo hard and she is knocked unconscious. The building is now starting to go down as Gwen and Erica run out of there with Toothless, and I run out with Rojo and I give her to the police, glad to be rid of her. Toothless tells me as we et out of there, **"Good job, Ben."**

A few days later, Grandpa was set free from the hospital as we help him to the RV and he tells us, "It's good to get out of there and back to the road." Toothless tells Grandpa, **"You can say that again!"** We get to the RV and Gwen asks me, "Hey, Ben. What happened back there in the gym? It looked like you were possessed or something." Erica then tells me, "Yeah, I had a bad feeling when you did." I tell Gwen, Erica, Toothless and Grandpa as Grandpa opens the door to the RV, "I don't know. It was like when I went Upgrade, I saw this alien. We were both floating through space and he was talking to me. He looked like he had an octopus on his head. He said I should be afraid."

I looked at Grandpa and he's looking afraid as I tell him, "Grandpa, you look afraid." But Grandpa tells me, "I'm fine, Ben. And you'll be fine, too, as long as we stay together." I tell Grandpa with a smile, "Sounds good to me!" Erica then says, "You can say that again!" We go inside the RV not noticing Grandpa looking into the sky with a determined face…

We all get ready to be on the road again and we drive off for another adventure! I wonder what it will be next! If only I knew, that on the next trip, Erica will know my biggest fear…

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Now for the questions! What is Ben afraid of? Who is Zombozo? Why are the people laughing? And where is Gwen and Erica?! Find out next time on the next chapter of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior – Chapter 10: Last Laugh!


	10. Chapter 10 Last Laugh

Hello, fellow readers! Welcome to another exciting chapter of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior! I haven't been called in yet, so WHOO-HOO! Anyway, please review!

Now for the Last Laugh chapter where we'll see Zombozo and Ben's secret fear. I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Ben 10 franchise or How To Train Your Dragon franchise. The Toothless dragon in this one is from the movie and TV series, Dragons: Riders of Berk. I only own my OCs and that's it. Before I forget, in this story, I've decided for Toothless to have powers that I give him. You'll find out in this chapter and other chapters to come.

* * *

Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior

Chapter 10: Last Laugh

Ben/Ripjaw's POV:

There was a robbery where two men robbed a yacht. I'm Ripjaws now and I'm hiding in the ocean where a carnival was at. Erica and Toothless are waiting in the sky, so Toothless can tell me if they are coming. After a few minutes, I hear from Toothless, **"Ben, their coming you way!" **As soon as the men get in the getaway boat, I quickly grab one of them and bring him to the water. When the other guy is looking for his friend, I come out as the guy climbs up the ladder to get away from me. He starts running and I start swimming.

I found him still on the boardwalk as I jump out of the water and onto the boardwalk! The man gets scared that he knocks over a hot dog stand thinking it would get in my way. But the next thing I know, fire is around me! This is bad! Ripjaws is not good in fire! Te crook tells me, "Got to love an old-fashioned fish-fry!" I've got to get out of here and back in the water! I then hear from Toothless, **"Ben, heads up!"** I feel someone grabbing me by the shoulders and throwing me in the water. Ah, that feels better! I come out of the water, and I see Erica riding on Toothless.

Erica asks me, "Are you okay?" I nod and tell her, "Thanks for the save!" I swim under the board walks and jump through it grabbing the crook by his teeth and throwing him at a booth. He's knocked out cold, and the police arrived to take him and his buddy away. One of the police offers comes up to me, Toothless and Erica. Erica is hiding with a black hoodie so the man can't see her face. The police man tells us, "I don't care what anybody says, you circus freaks are okay by me!"

Okay, I'm confused. So I tell him, "Circus freaks?! We're not circus freaks! We're superheroes!" I quickly dive into the water and Toothless takes off with Erica to the sky.

* * *

Erica's POV:

We made it back to the RV and I am exhausted! I grab out my drawing pad and began drawing where I left off. I was drawing Heatblast before we went off to fight the bad guys. Toothless is on my shoulder watching me draw. Ben comes over and tells me and Toothless, "Thanks for the save back there, you guys." I smile and tell him, "No problem, Ben. What do you think of my drawing of Heatblast?" Ben takes a look and he grins telling me, "Cool! That's really good Erica!"

I smile and tell him, "Thanks, Ben." Toothless then whines, **"Hey, what about me?!"** I tell Toothless, "Don't worry, Toothless. I'm doing yours next!" Toothless purrs in happiness and snuggles closer to my neck and somewhat wavy hair. Now that I'm not with my dad anymore, my hair is becoming different. So now instead of straight hair, my hair is becoming wavy. Today I'm wearing a black tank top that has silver bats on them, a black skirt with green riffles and black tennis shoes.

Grandpa drives and we pass a sign where Gwen reads, " 'Zombozo's Traveling Circus of Laughs?' COOL!" Grandpa then says, "Oh, I haven't been to a circus since I was a boy! It sounds like fun! What do you kids think?" I tell everyone, "I've never been to a circus before. What's it like?" Grandpa answers, "Trust me, Erica, you'll love it! They probably have lions, tigers and bears performing tricks. Acrobats, clowns and whole lot of fun stuff." I then say, "Oh, my. Well, I guess it could be fun. I'm in!"

Then Toothless says, **"Me too! The only entertainment I had back on Berk, aka Hiccup's time, was watching Snotlout get tortured by his dragon. This circus thing could be fun, so I'm in!" **Then Gwen says, "I love the circus!" Then Ben tells Gwen, "That's because you belong in one!" Toothless and I laugh at this as Grandpa warns Ben and Ben then says, "Eh, circus is kid's stuff." Then Gwen tells him getting annoyed, "Hello, what are we?!" Ben yawns and he says, "Besides, its lame."

Okay, why doesn't Ben want to go? Grandpa then tells Ben, "Ben, its 11 o' clock in the morning." Then Ben snaps, exclaiming, "Fine by me! Okay. Alright, you guys want to go and see some stupid circus? Fine!" We get to the circus and it looks awesome! Toothless is hiding in my bag, as I look around in awe with Grandpa and Gwen. There's a lot of people here as Grandpa says, "Ooh, looks like the entire town 's turned out for the show." Toothless looks around as he sticks his head out and he tells me, **"Hmm, this place looks kind of nice, but the picture of that one clown is giving me the creeps."**

I look at the sign Toothless looked at and saw he was right. The creepy red-headed clown with the white face, blue nose and soulless eyes, I'm starting to get scared! I look over at Ben and saw he was getting scared too. Wait a minute, is Ben afraid of clowns?! So that's why he doesn't like the circus! I can understand him now, that clown is creepy! Ben then tells us, "It's probably sold out! We're probably just wasting our time!"

Then a ringmaster appears and announces whose in the circus, "Step right up, and see the freak of nature, whose strength knows no bounds, Thumbskull!" There was this strongman, that has green hair on his head that looked like a toenail and he bends a metal pipe! I could probably do that! He then throws it in the air and a woman with red hair snake-like things grabs the pipe as the ringmaster introduces her, "And presenting Frightwig, when this beauty lets down her hair, there's no telling what could happen!" Frightwig ties the metal rod and places it on a table.

Then another guy appears with acid something covering up his mouth and when he takes it off, he breathes out acid causing the tied up pipe to melt as the ringmaster introduces him, "And last but not least, the freak whose unique skill is as vile as his attitude, Acidbreath!" Gwen thought it was gross, and she ain't the only one. Toothless tells me, **"Huh, this might not be so bad after all."** Why do I have a bad feeling about these guys?

* * *

Ben's POV:

I snuck away thinking I could escape without seeing the circus. I then see a tent with someone inside, I take a little peek to see who was inside, but what I saw scared me to the core: It was the clown from the signs, Zombozo! I hear him say to himself, " 'Howdy, folks! Are you ready to laugh?' Perfect! You're going to knock them dead!" I gasp and back up as he laughs evilly. Ah, man! Why did I have to be afraid of clowns?! When I backed away, I hit someone and screamed expecting it was a clown coming to scare me, I scream!

But it was actually Gwen, as I tell her trying to catch my breath, "Don't do that!" Gwen asks me, "What is your malfunction?!" I ask her confused, "What do you mean?" She answers, "Ever since we decided to go to the circus, you've been acting even weirder than normal. What are you scared of?" I tell Gwen annoyed, "I'm not scared of anything!" Erica appears and she asks me, "Are you sure, Ben? Everyone has their own secret fears. I'm still afraid my dad will escape prison, and that he'll come back to kill me." Then Toothless tells me, **"And I'm afraid that I can't protect you all."**

Grandpa appears and he tells us, "Come on, guys! The show is about to start!" We have no choice but to go in. When we found our seats, the show begins as the Ringmasters announces into a microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages, the Circus of Laughter is proud to present the Sultan of Smiles, the Crowned Prince of Chuckles, the Rib-Tickler himself, the star of our circus, Zombozo the Clown!"

A small clown car appears and out of it comes Zombozo and everyone is laughing! The only ones that aren't laughing are Toothless, Erica and I! The clown car drives away and it goes after Zombozo, but Zombozo turns it into confetti. Everyone laughs harder and Zombozo tells everyone as a big machine appears behind him, "If you love clowns, then this is the place to be! You're gonna die laughing, that's a Zombozo guarantee!"

I quickly tell everyone, "I'm gonna go and get some popcorn! I'll be right back!" I leave and hopefully I can get away from it all!

* * *

Erica's POV:

Okay, none of this is funny. But then Ben leaves, and I have a bad feeling, so I quickly ask Toothless, "Toothless, could you go and make sure Ben is okay? I have a bad feeling about this place and Zombozo." Toothless nods as he tells me, **"No problem, Erica. Stay safe." **I nod as Toothless leaves to go and check on Ben while he's small. I don't know why, but something tells me that Zombozo wants everyone to laugh for a reason.

Maybe if I laugh like everyone else, I'll figure out Zombozo's plan if I listen in. As everyone laughs and I start to laugh, I listen to what Zombozo is saying, when I did, it wasn't anything good, "Ah, so full of life…For now!" I immediately stop laughing at this. What the heck does he mean? But I still don't know his plan. Maybe if I go along with it, I can figure out his plan. So I still continue laughing but not on the same level as anyone else. I just did a nervous laugh. But it looks like Zombozo is seeing my laugh as happy. Now all I have to do is wait for Ben and Toothless!

* * *

Toothless's POV:

I find Ben and he's now outside of the circus as he says to himself, "There is nothing funny about clowns!" I latch onto his shoulder and before he screamed, I told him, **"Tell me about it! I don't get why people think their funny. Their boring."** Ben laughs as he tells me, "Finally someone who agrees with me!" I was about to tell him what Erica thought of Zombozo until we heard a crash, we went to check it out to find out that the three circus freaks from earlier are really felons! It makes sense now!

They rob the stores, while everyone is at the circus! We see them robbing a jewelry store, a car and an ATM! Ben then tells me as he activates the Omnitrix, "It's time to play fetch Toothless! You in!" I nod and tell him with a smirk, **"Let's give them pain!" **Ben turns into Wildmutt and hops onto a car, while I turn big and come out from the car as Ben/Wildmutt and I roar at them. Thumbskull tells us fearfully, "Down, boys! Down!" I chuckle and tell him, **"We ain't pets dumbo!"**

Thumbskull yells fearfully as Ben/Wildmutt knocks him down and begins running while I push Acidbreath away before he could fire. Frightwig grabbed hold of Ben/Wildmutt, but that didn't work as he gets out of the way. Ben/Wildmutt and I open up their car getting everything out as Acidbreath fires acid, but we got out of the way and we're flinging them back and taking them down! One of them leaves probably to get reinforcements. I hope Erica is okay!

* * *

Erica's POV:

Everyone is still laughing and I'm still fake laughing as I hear Zombozo say, "Laughter truly is the best medicine…for me!" But then Thumbskull appears and tells his boss of trouble outside. This could mean only one thing, Ben and Toothless are outside. And the circus freaks are stealing things while everyone in town is here! Could that be their plan? Or is there something far much more sinister going on here?

* * *

Toothless's POV:

Ben/Wildmutt just pinned Acidbreath, and I pinned Frightwig when Zombozo appears in a burst of confettit and smoke as he tells us, "I hear you have tricks you little freaks, let's see if you both know how to play dead!" I growl at this as Ben/Wildmutt backs away. Zombozo kicks me away and starts to advance to Ben/Wildmutt and he backs away from Zombozo and into a tower. Zombozo tells his cohorts, "These ain't mad dogs, one of them is just a scary cat! You can take them! Bring the curtain down on these little sideshows!"

I get angry as I let out a plasma blast near Zombozo's face as I growl at him. Next thing we know, all three of the freaks use their powers to knock the tower down on us! They all leave as Ben/Wildmutt turns back to Ben. Ben tells me apologetically as we got out, "Sorry, Toothless. I guess you think of me as a loser, huh?" I sigh and tell him, **"Ben, trust me, your not a loser. It's hard to face your fears. It was hard for me too back when I had Hiccup. I was always afraid that I couldn't protect him. But when he grew older and got stronger, he could handle himself sometimes without me. My point here Ben, is that in order for you to beat them, you must face your fear."**

Ben nods as he tells me, "I'll try that. Come on, let's get back to the others." I nod as we make our way back to the circus tent, but there is no tent! There are people here but their all laughing pretty weakly. We found Grandpa, but Gwen and Erica aren't with him! We run over to him, with me not caring I was big because no one is noticing where Ben asks him, "Grandpa!" Grandpa smiles and laughs weakly telling us, "Oh, Ben! Toothless! Where'd you both go?"

Ben asks him confused, "Where'd we go?! Where'd the circus go?!" Grandpa tells us still laughing weakly, "Oh, I'm not so sure! I remember that we were laughing. It was so funny!" Grandpa then starts to nod off, but Ben asks him sounding afraid, "Grandpa, are you okay?!" I then ask Grandpa, **"Mr. Tennyson, you need to stay awake."** Grandpa answers, "I feel kind of glum, that's all." He laughs weakly as Ben asks him, "Then why are you smiling?! Wait a minute, where's Gwen and Erica?!"

I look around in fear as I realized Erica and Gwen aren't here! I start to call out for Erica, but there's nothing. She might be out of range! Oh, no! Not again! Wherever she is, if Zombozo did anything to her, I will kill him!

* * *

Erica's POV:

Zombozo and his goons just kidnapped Gwen and I along with a couple of other people. Gwen is still laughing, and I'm still fake laughing but I don't think anyone has noticed! I overhear Zombozo asking Thumbskull, "Did you pack me a snack for the road?" A SNACK?! What the heck does that mean?!...Wait a minute?! I looked at the people with me and I noticed their all young…just like Gwen and I are! What if Zombozo is feeding on youth or maybe even happiness?!

I've got to get out of here! I won't be able to take Gwen back with me, so there's only one way to escape. I stop my fake laughing, I stand up and I access Toothless's strength and charge to the back of the car as I broke through and land in the road while the car is still driving toward its destination. Whew! For a moment, I thought I would die! Now I have to get back to Ben, Grandpa and Toothless! I start walking as I hope that their okay!

* * *

Ben's POV:

Grandpa is driving with Toothless and I beside him, as we're trying to find Erica and Gwen. Toothless is on my lap as I tell Grandpa and Toothless, "Zombozo must have zonked out the entire town during the show, while his freaks were robbing everyone blind! But why kidnap Gwen and Erica?" Toothless tells Grandpa and I, **"I don't know, but if those idiots hurt Erica in any possible way, I will kill them!" **Grandpa then tells us weakly, "I…I don't know. But don't worry…we'll catch that clown…"

I tell Grandpa and Toothless trying to make a joke, "Yeah, who would be afraid of a silly old clown?!" Grandpa tells me weakly, "Ben, what's bothering you?" I then ask Grandpa and Toothless, "You two promise not to laugh? I'm afraid of clowns! They just creep me out! I'm such a loser!" Toothless tells me, **"Ben, I've said it before, and I'll say it again, your not a loser!" **Grandpa then tells me, "Everyone's got their own…crazy fear, Ben…When I was a boy, I was afraid of heights…I thought enough was enough…So I climbed up to the top of the water tower…Sometimes you've just gotta…scare the fear out…of you.."

All of a sudden, Grandpa's out cold as he hits the steering wheel, as I unbuckle my seatbelt and I take control of the car by sitting in Grandpa's lap and Toothless in his small form removes Grandpa's foot from the gas pedal, and he presses the brake. As soon as the RV stops, I quickly put it in Park. I check on Grandpa getting out of his lap and Toothless sits in the passenger seat and Grandpa tells us, "So sad…so very, very sad…" I quickly ask Grandpa, "Grandpa, what happened inside the big top, right after Toothless and I left?!"

Toothless asks Grandpa, **"Please, Mr. Tennyson. This is a matter of life and death!" **Grandpa told us that as everyone was laughing something came out of them, except for Erica, and Grandpa hard Zombozo saying something about feeding his soul. Grandpa then tells us, "Ben, Toothless, I think that Zombozo robs people…of more then just their possessions…I think he steals people's happiness…until there's nothing left…I think Erica is okay though…I think Erica was fake laughing…If she did that…then she wasn't effected…She must not have found anything Zombozo did funny…There's a chance she might have escaped…"

I nod and tell him, "Don't worry, Grandpa, Toothless and I are going after them!" I then ask Toothless, "Toothless, do you think I can ride on your back?" Toothless nods and he tells me, **"Definitely!" **We get out of the RV, but as I was about to get onto Toothless, we hear, "Ben, Toothless! Is that you two?!" We looked in front of us and out from the darkness, its…Erica! Toothless and I cheer out, "Erica/**Erica**!" We run over to her and Toothless nuzzles to her in happiness and I hug Erica tight, as I tell her, "Erica, your alright!" Toothless then asks her, "How did you get away?! And your not laughing!"

Erica answers, "I was fake laughing. Apparently it worked like I thought it would. While Zombozo and his goon were driving, I broke through the back and escaped! Only two things can make me laugh: Gummy smiles from Toothless and you making fun of Gwen, Ben!" I laugh at this and I told her, "Do you think you can help us beat them?" Erica nods and she tells me, "Heck, yes!"

Erica and I get on Toothless as she hooks on and we start flying to Zombozo's hideout! We finally got there and Toothless sinks into the shadows while Erica and I try to find a way in. We hide near some crates, but as I turned around, I saw a poster of Zombozo and I freaked out causing the crates to fall and circus freaks saw it. Oh, man! Toothless appears and Erica gets on quietly, while I activate the Omnitrix, but nothing's working!

Erica and Toothless get out of the way and they hide in the shadows, as soon as I activated the watch and I became Upgrade! I fused with a baseball pitching machine as Thumbskull tells me, "I don't know what you are, but I'm gonna tear you apart!" He charges for me and I tell him, "You wanna play hardball?! GAME ON!" I fire baseballs at him and he falls to the ground. Frightwig goes to attack but Toothless and Erica appear, as Toothless pins Frightwig to the ground and roars in her face, and it causes Frightwig to pass out in fear!

Then Erica goes to Acidbreath while grabbing a baseball, and as he's about to spray acid, Erica throws the baseball hard and it lands in his mouth and Erica kicks him in the chest hard! With Acidbreath knocked out, I told Erica, "Nice!" Toothless tells Erica, **"Exactly. That was an excellent job Erica!" **She tells us, "Thanks, but right now, let's go defeat Zombozo! I want to punch him for doing all of this!" We nod as I try and control my breathing.

I then say to myself, "You can do this…He's just a guy with a red rubber nose and big shoes, nothing you can't handle!" But then the Omnitrix times out as I angrily yell out, "Whose side are you on anyway?!" Toothless tells me, **"I don't think that watch cares you pick or how long you have it for!" **We walk into the tent and we walk right into a mirror and almost screamed, as I say, "Great, now we're afraid of our own reflections!" Erica then tells me, "Your telling me!"

We all walk in as we walk into a hall of mirrors. We then hear Zombozo yelling, "Hiya, kids and lizard! Something tells me you three will be barrels full of laughs!" Toothless growls in anger as Zombozo says, "You little brats sure are strange! We quickly run for it as Zombozo asks us, "What's your stories, Morning Glories?! Was that your mutt and stupid lizard that gave my freaks such frowns?! And you, you little brat! You escaped from my car, and you were never truly laughing! What about that weird blob outside?! You two little brats must be some kind of freaks!"

Erica and I get angry as we tell him, "We're not freaks! You are!" Zombozo then tries to tell us, "Come on, kids! You've got to loosen up! Laugh a little! It's what keeps me going!" Erica then yells at Zombozo, "I ain't going to laugh, you idiot clown zombie! Only two things in this world can make me laugh, and you're not one of them! And I ain't afraid of you!"

All of a sudden the maze of mirrors disappear and the circus appears, and the spotlight is on us!

* * *

Erica's POV:

Zombozo appears and he's creepier in person! On his outfit, there's these blue circle things with people like things in them. I think that's their happiness in them! On his hat, one circle has Gwen laughing in it as Zombozo tells us, "Now, don't tell me your not afraid of ol' Zombozo?!" I growl and tell him, "I ain't!" Toothless growls and tells Zombozo in his head, **"Neither am I!"** Ben then demands from Zombozo, "What do you want?!"

Zombozo answers, showing us his machine which a cable hooks up to him, as he floats, "Only what every clown with his floppy shoes wants…to make people laugh! Then drain their positive energy, like a sponge in a pool party! Is that so wrong?!" I growl and ask him, "Is that the machine you use to suck the happiness out of your audience?!" I can feel my eyes turning into dragon eyes, and my hair being blown. Zombozo answers, "I call it the Psyclown! Clever, eh? Soon, I'll be taking my big act to the big cities, millions of people laughing for me, feeding me, making me stronger!"

Ben then looks up and demands from Zombozo, "I want my cousin back!" Then Toothless tells Zombozo growling, **"Where's Gwen, you freak?!" **Zombozo answers, "Cousin? Didn't you hear?! She ran away with the circus!" A spotlight comes up and we see Gwen in it, and she's laughing really weakly. Gwen…I clench my fists in anger and so does Ben as he tells Zombozo, "You ain't funny, you ugly clown! Erica and I are going to get the last laugh!"

Ben activates the watch and he turns into Ghostfreak. Zombozo looks scared for a moment, but he tells Ben/Ghostfreak, "Sorry, kid! But I sell the tricks, I don't buy them!" Ben/Ghostfreak tells Zombozo, "I just figured out there's something I'm even more afraid of then you!" Toothless and I sneak over to the machine while Ben/Ghostfreak fights Zombozo. Ben/Ghostfreak punches Zombozo, then he disappears telling Zombozo, "Losing my family and friends to some goofball emotional vampire! In other words…"

Ben/Ghostfreak reappears and punches Zombozo in the nose and he tells him, "You're going down, clown!" Ben/Ghostfreak disappears and while Zombozo is looking around, Toothless tells me, **"It's time to stop this clown's meal!" **I nod as Toothless fires a plasma blast at the machine, while I fire fireballs onto it, causing the machine to burst and go kaplooey while everyone's happiness escapes and goes back to where they came from!

Toothless and I take to the air and Ben/Ghostfreak reappears as Zombozo is starting to get scared as Ben/Ghostfreak tells Zombozo, "Do you want to see something really scary?" Ben opens up the skin and there are black and white tentacles and for dramatic effect, Toothless roars and I let out a roar similar to Toothless! Zombozo gets scared as he hits the floor, and Ben/Ghostfreak tells Zombozo, "Aw, now don't tell me your afraid of Ol' Ghostfreak, a dragon and a little girl?!" Zombozo yells in fear, "Please, no more!" But then Ben/Ghostfreak, Toothless and I tell Zombozo, "BOO!"

All of a sudden, Zombozo bursts into confetti and smoke as Ben/Ghostfreak tells Toothless and I, "Whoa, that kind of freaked me out!" Toothless tells Ben/Ghostfreak, **"Me too!"** Ben turns back to normal and we checked on Gwen. Luckily, she's okay! Grandpa appeared at the tent glad to see we were all okay. We called the police and the freaks were taken away. Toothless and I are sitting together at a seat, Gwen is somewhere and Ben is in the front seat with Grandpa, and he asks him as he drives, "You feeling okay, Grandpa?"

Grandpa answers, "Happy as a lark! Pretty clever for you scaring away your fear like that." I tell Grandpa, "Thanks." Gwen sneaks over to Ben wearing a clown mask and tries to scare Ben, but Ben tells her, "Oh, hi Gwen. Trying out some new make-up? That's a good look for you." I then tell Gwen, "Yeah, you should wear that choice of make-up more often." Toothless, Ben and I laugh as Gwen takes off the mask and tells Ben annoyed, "Aw, your no fun anymore!"

I smile at this as Toothless tells me, **"You did a great job, Erica. You didn't let what Zombozo was doing get to you. I'm proud of you for that." **I pet Toothless and tell him, "Thanks, bud. It's just that Zombozo wasn't all that funny, you know?" Toothless nods and he tells me, **"I understand that. You're a lot tougher than you look, Erica. After all, you have no idea how important you are to me." **And with that, our conversation was over, and now we can't wait for whatever new adventure comes our way!

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Now for the questions! How is Gwen getting lucky? Who is Hex? What does Ben give Gwen from a battle? What is Erica buying at a little stand? And why is the woman in charge of it taking an interest in Erica? Find out next time on the next chapter of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior – Chapter 11: Lucky Girl!


	11. Chapter 11 Lucky Girl

Hello, fellow readers! Welcome to another exciting chapter of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior! I haven't been called in yet, so WHOO-HOO! Anyway, please review!

Now for the Lucky Girl chapter, where Gwen somehow gets lucky, Erica gets some things at a booth, and a mysterious stranger selling said things. I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Ben 10 franchise or How To Train Your Dragon franchise. The Toothless dragon in this one is from the movie and TV series, Dragons: Riders of Berk. I only own my OCs and that's it. Before I forget, in this story, I've decided for Toothless to have powers that I give him. You'll find out in this chapter and other chapters to come.

* * *

Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior

Chapter 11: Lucky Girl

Erica's POV:

We're all in New Orleans, Louisiana, as we're all in a witchcraft museum. Toothless is in my bag as we hear the Tour Guide talking about some of the artifacts. Gwen and I are so into this kind of stuff! Today I'm wearing a pair of black capris, black tennis shoes, and a red tank top that has a black cat on it. I have a black hoodie tied to my waist, just incase there is hero stuff to do. Toothless tells me as we're on the tour, **"New Orleans is an interesting place. It's practically the birthplace of magic."**

I tell Toothless, "Really? Whoa! Have you been here before?" Toothless answers me, **"Sometimes. There's good magic, bad magic, and if I remember correctly, those who were rich and poor always have dreams that they try to make come true. Sometimes, they use magic to make those dreams come true. All I can say is, if you take the magic way, you'll lose yourself to it."**

I nod and tell him, "Uh-huh! But what about me? I conjure fire, that counts as magic, right?" Toothless tells me as I can feel my bag shaking, **"No, definitely not. Your meant to have fire conjuring magic. That's completely different." **I put my hand in my bag and pet Toothless as I tell him, "Oh, okay. Thanks, Toothless!" Toothless purrs at the petting as we are all now at a glass case with some book in it, as the old woman tour guide tells everyone, "And behind this impenetrable glass, is the recently discovered and only known existing copy of the Acrhamada Book of Spells."

Then when the tour guide speaks, Gwen and I say together with her, "It contains ancient witchcraft and rituals from the late 1600s." The tour guide lady gets annoyed as she tells Gwen and I, "Maybe you two should work here, dears." Okay, she ruined our moment. My hand is still in my bag and I can feel Toothless lick it, as he tells Gwen and I, **"Don't pay attention to her, girls. She just doesn't understand how bright your minds are." **Then Ben cheers us up, telling us, "Yeah, don't let mummy-face get to you two! She's probably older than that spell book _and_ Toothless!"

Ben then makes a funny face kind of like a mummy as Gwen, Toothless and I laugh. All of a sudden, the building starts shaking and everyone is pulled up to the ceiling by an invisible source. And we're stuck there as Grandpa tells us, "Something tells me this isn't on the tour!" A man appears in red smoke as he's wearing some type of rob, a weird looking staff, and he looks like a sorcerer or something! He must be after the Archamada Book of Spells!

He makes the glass break with a spell, as Ben is searching for an alien to fight and I was about to let Toothless out, but the sorcerer makes us all fall! Ah, man! We all then see a green flash as Ben turns into XLR8 and when he lands, he grabs a tapestry, ties it to some rails, and we all land on the tapestry safely and onto the floor. Toothless asks me, **"Are you okay, Erica?!"** I nod and tell him, "Yeah, I think so. And here I thought being thrown down the stairs was bad!"

Everyone leaves as Grandpa tells Ben/XLR8 and I, as I hook my harness to Toothless as he turns big with the saddle on, and I put my hoodie on, "Ben, Erica, Toothless, be careful! You don't know what tricks he's got up his sleeve!" They leave as Ben/XLR8 tells the sorcerer, "Dude, if you want a book, try the library!" Then I tell the sorcerer, "Or maybe even a bookstore!" The sorcerer then says a spell and fires comes out of his staff and its burning down the tapestry and Toothless takes off into the air with me, while Ben/XLR8 speeds away!

Then the sorcerer fires red crystals from his staff and Toothless dodges them in the air while Ben/XLR8 dodges them by speeding away. The sorcerer then fires a blast of light at Ben/XLR8 causing him to hit into something. Toothless charges for the sorcerer but he fires another blast of light, causing Toothless to go down! Next thing we know, the sorcerer is hit with trashcans as Grandpa and Gwen appear and the sorcerer pushes them back with magic, and quickly Ben/XLR8 kicks the sorcerer away, and with his speed, he throws punches and kicks at him, knocking something off of him.

Ben/XLR8 throws him over to me, and I let a flame covered fist out and I punch the sorcerer with an uppercut! He's knocked out as Ben/XLR8 grabbed what was from the sorcerer and Grandpa tells us, "Good job, you two!" Ben/XLR8 tells him, "Just doing what we need to do, and keeping it low-key."

…Yeah, right. Next thing we know, Ben/XLR8 dragged Toothless and I over to reporters that were taking our pictures, thankfully my hood is still up. Ben/XLR8 then cheers out, "Whose your heroes?!" Why did he have to put me in front of the cameras?! Dad could see me like this! I looked over at Gwen and Grandpa, and Gwen is jealous of this! I like that people like us as heroes, but does Ben really have to make it such a big deal?!

* * *

Gwen's POV:

Unbelievable! Ben didn't even thank me for saving him, Erica and Toothless! Erica and Toothless did after we got away from the press. We're all now in the RV, as Ben is looking at his and Erica and Toothless's trophies, while Erica is drawing Toothless in her drawing book. I get annoyed and tell Ben while Grandpa is driving, "All I'm saying is that you three didn't exactly stop that creep all by yourselves today, okay?!I helped save your sorry butts! But does anybody notice me?!"

But Ben tells me, "Hey, being a hero is not about getting attention." Erica scoffs and tells Ben, "Really, because it sounds like the three of us got plenty of attention!" Toothless is still as he tells Ben and I, **"Yeah, and I hate being in front of those cameras! I'm better off when someone catches my greatness in drawings." **Erica then reminds Toothless, "Like I said, don't get a big head, Toothless." He stays quiet as I exclaim annoyed, "Whose your heroes?! Uh, hello!"

Grandpa tells me, "I noticed you, Gwen." Then Erica and Toothless tell me, "We noticed you, too.**/We noticed you, too." **I tell them, "Grandpa, you're related to me. Erica and Toothless, you both thanked me, so you three don't count!" Ben tries to tell me, "Hey, no offense but, you threw a trash can at the guy, that doesn't exactly make you a hero. Unlike, Erica, Toothless and I." Erica tells Ben starting to sound annoyed, "Ben, she did what she could. Sometimes you can be a hero by trying to help out."

I get annoyed and tell Ben, "See, Erica agrees with me! The only reason you three are big heroes is because of that watch and Erica befriending a dragon! If I found the watch instead of you, I'd be getting all of the attention, and all of the cool souvenirs!" I look at the window until I hear Ben tells me apologetically, "Alright, here. Take it." I look at his hand and see it was that little circle thing from that battle with the sorcerer. I take it and I ask Ben, "Really?" Ben tells me, "Yeah, I've got tons of other stuff."

I then hear Toothless ask me in my head, **"Gwen, don't you have something you want to say to Ben?"** So I tell Ben, "You know that this doesn't change the fact that you're just plain lucky, but thanks!" Ben tells me, "Your welcome." Erica then tells me, "Gwen, trust me when I say this. You are important." I smile at this knowing she's right.

* * *

Erica's POV:

We're all now at a seafood restaurant eating a big bowl of crawfish, and while I eat some of mine, I give some to Toothless in my bag. Gwen made her battle trophy into a necklace. There's only one crawfish left as Gwen complains to Ben, "I've been counting. You've had eleven crawfish to my nine." As she says this, Gwen's necklace glows all of a sudden. Maybe it's the lighting in here? Ben tells her, "Sounds like it's time to make it an even dozen!"

Gwen knocks his fork away, and the next thing we all know, a bowl of live crawfish hits Ben in the head! Gwen grabs the last crawfish and eats the meat from it as she tells us, "Okay, now I'm full!" A live crawfish then crawls into Ben's nose, as he screams and falls to the floor at this and we all laugh and Toothless tells us, **"Oh, man! Never thought I'd see something like this!" **

About an hour later, the crawfish got out of Ben's nose, and we're all walking along the street where there are many stands and booths filled with all kinds of things as Grandpa tells Ben while laughing, "You know, in all of my travels, I never actually saw a crawfish climb in someone's nostril, until today!" We all laugh as Ben tells Grandpa sarcastically, "Glad I could make your day, Grandpa." I tell Ben, "Ben, be thankful it didn't go in through someplace else, or it would be very hard for it to come out."

Gwen then tells Ben, Toothless and I, "By the way, thanks again for the charm. I feel like I should get you something in return." Gwen was about to give us a treat, but then we heard a woman calling out for help, saying that they stole her purse. We saw three teenagers with a purse running up to us as Grandpa tells them threateningly, "That's far enough!" The leader of the trio taunts Grandpa, and Ben goes to try and select an alien from the Omnitrix, and the leader comes up to Gwen and I as he tells us threateningly, "Hey, that's a nice necklace and bag you got there, little girls!"

Gwen and I back away as Grandpa comes to protect us as I overhear Ben say, "This is not my lucky day!" Tell me about it! Toothless asks me starting to growl, **"Erica, let me take care of them!"** I hold the bag close to me and I tell Toothless, "No way, bud! There's too many people out here!" The leader of the trio has a metal bat and Ben runs in front of us to take care of them and knocks Gwen away and the next thing we know, all three guys got beaten up without us even touching them! How the heck is that possible?! It's almost as if somehow Gwen got lucky!

Gwen looks at the charm and the woman who got her purse stolen along with a police officer appear as the woman tells the police officer, "This little girl is a hero, officer!" Gwen gets surprised and she tells them nervously, "Who, me? Just lucky, I guess!" Yeah, right! She was almost too lucky! Gwen then looks at a stand that has masks, and I look too, and what I saw was a mask that looks like Toothless! I grin a really big grin, and run over to see for myself, and I was right! It looks like Toothless's head!

Gwen comes up to me and she asks me, "You thinking what I'm thinking?" I nod and tell her, "Masks!" Toothless sees the mask I want as he tells me, **"Whoa! How'd that person make it almost look like me?!" **I was about to answer him, when I saw this cool pendant! It looked like Toothless also! The pendant was black and it looked like Toothless, but with a missing tail fin! (A/N: If any of you have seen the How To Train Your Dragon short movie, 'Book of Dragons,' the pendant is the Strike Class symbol that looks like a Night Fury with one tail fin. I do not own this.)

I pick up the necklace and I say to myself, "Cool…" I then hear, "Ah, so you like the necklace, do ya child?" I look up and saw the woman in charge as I tell her, "Sorry! It's just the necklace and the mask are so beautiful! I really love dragons!" The woman smiles and she asks me, "You do? That's really strange. Usually girls like unicorns." I shrug my shoulders and tell her, "I'm not like other girls ma'am. They really are beautiful." Then Gwen tells the lady, "Yeah, I like the mask that looks like a black cat."

The woman smiles and she tells Gwen and I, "Then How about this, you two? I'll let you have the masks and the necklace for five bucks! That's a pretty good deal." Gwen nods and hands her the money, as the woman gives Gwen her mask, and the woman gives me my mask and necklace. I put the necklace on around my neck, and I was right, it is beautiful! Gwen leaves without saying thank you, so I tell the woman, "Thank you, ma'am!" I then leave with Gwen as I ask Toothless, "Hey, bud! What do you think of my new mask and necklace?"

Toothless pokes his head out and tells me and Gwen shocked, **"That necklace…That's the symbol for the Strike Class!" **Gwen and I ask Toothless together, "Strike Class?" Toothless answers, **"Yes. The Strike Class belong to dragons known as the Skrill, and the Night Fury, which is what I am. That symbol goes to the Book of Dragons, a book filled to the brim with knowledge about dragons back from Hiccup's time! I wonder how a mortal knew what a Night Fury's head looked like, along with the symbol?" **Good question. How did she know?

* * *

Cashier Woman's POV:

I sold both girls their items, and I remembered what the brown-haired girl said. She loves dragons, and yet I can sense a lot of pain from the girl. I look at the girl closer, and what I saw in her bag shocked me: A head popped out which was a Night Fury! Hmm, I wonder? I then use a special power, called Chosen Vision which allows me to see unseen things. And on the girl's left arm, I saw a dragon birthmark! It looks just like a Night Fury! Could that little girl be…the chosen Dragon Human?!

I quickly bring out my phone, calling a friend, and when he picks up, I tell him, "Draco, I think I found the Dragon Human from the prophecy." Draco answers, "You did?" I answer him still looking at the girl, "Yes, I saw a dragon's head pop out of a bag, and when I checked with my Chosen Vision, and she has a night Fury birthmark on her left arm, but I don't think she notices it, though. And she purchased a Night Fury mask and the necklace that has the Strike Class symbol." Draco tells me, "Interesting. Keep an eye on her for now. But don't bring her in to the Council, just yet. I have a plan for how we can get her there."

I agree with him and told him what the girl looks like and he hangs up as I sigh and say to myself, "The work of a Dragon's spy is never done…"

* * *

Erica's POV:

Gwen wakes me up the next morning and she asks Toothless and I come to come see what she thinks is how she got lucky. She's been throwing basketballs into the net from behind, sideways, and she always sinks it! I clap and cheer for at this as Gwen and I both realized it was the charm around her neck. It gives her good luck! Gwen then faces away from the basketball hoop and throws the ball behind her, and it hits the roof of the RV then the power lines and as it rolls down one of the wires, it falls and it goes through the net!

Toothless tells me, **"Whoa! Maybe I should try wearing that charm." **I tell Toothless, "I don't think so, bud. We don't need luck to win our battles. We have experience and skill. Remember what you said, 'Rely on magic too much and you'll lose yourself.'" Toothless blinks and he tells me, **"Good point." **Gwen tells herself smugly, "Nothing but the bottom of the net again!" Ben appears and tells her, "Okay, we're definitely not playing horse. Tell me how you did that."

Gwen tells him smugly as Toothless and I come up to them, "What can I say? I'm charmed. It's like every time it glows, everything just goes my way! Kind of like how Erica got rid of her dad." Grandpa comes out of the RV and he tells us, "Nothing like a good night's sleep. Who wants breakfast?" Toothless and I cheer out, "ME/**ME!" **We all then hear a crash over by a construction site and two men are barely hanging on!

Ben then says as Toothless gets big and I hook myself to him with my harness and his saddle, "Its time to watch real heroes at work!" Gwen then tells us, "Yeah, me! I'll be right back and I'll bring your mask, Erica!" Gwen runs into the RV and Ben picks Heatblast and takes off. Grandpa goes to help someone out and I heard something being thrown toward me as I grab my mask that Gwen threw as I put my hoodie on along with my new mask. My necklace is still on and I take a look at Gwen.

Gwen is wearing a black gymnastics outfit with long sleeves, black gloves, a purple sash and a black cat mask. Gwen then exclaims, "It's time for Lucky Girl to take the stage!" I smile at this and ask her, "Mind if I help?" Gwen nods and she tells me with a smile, "Definitely!" Toothless takes to the air and he lifts up the girder that's keeping someone trapped in a vehicle. But Gwen makes a board fly to a switch and the next thing we know, Ben/Wildmutt gets hit and is flung up to the air but he chomps through metal and pieces start to fall!

Gwen gets out of the way, while Toothless and I got the man trapped in his vehicle out. Gwen then makes the cement truck hits a giant pipe causing Ben/Wildmutt to get hit and into the cement truck! But the pipe gets to the two fallen workers and they fall through it landing to safety. Ben/Wildmutt got out of the cement truck and shook it off, and a press conference comes over to Gwen, Toothless and I as a reporter asks us, "How did you three pull off this daring and amazing rescue?"

Gwen answers, "With style, of course. I'm Lucky Girl." Then the reporter asks me, "And who are you, Miss?" I gulp, not sure what to say, and then Toothless tells me, **"Try Dragon Warrior. And have fun with this, Erica." **I smile at Toothless and tell the lady, "I am Dragon Warrior, and this big handsome lug is my partner, Toothless." Gwen and I looked at Ben/Wildmutt and with smirks, her and I exclaim, "Whose your heroes?!" The lady then tells to the cameras, "You heard it here first, Live!"

Ben/Wildmutt leaves and already I feel bad for him. Hero stuff is our thing! But it does feel nice to do this.

* * *

Gwen's POV:

We're all in the RV as Grandpa drives as I tell everyone what I found on the Internet, "I cross-referenced the Archamada Book of Spells with dark, magical charms and look! It's part of a set called the Charms of Bezel. This charm is luck! And there are also charms for fire, levitation, reincarnation and other stuff." Ben, Toothless and Erica take a look at the charms on the site, and Erica says, "Huh, those are the charms that the sorcerer at the museum wore when we kicked his butt."

I then tell them, "That's why he wanted the Book of Spells. But it says that all of the charms of Bezel must be used for the spells to be at their full power. Oh, well! His loss is my gain!" But Grandpa tells us, "I'm afraid more like, was. We need to turn that charm into the museum." Ben and I didn't agree with this, and he tries to take the charm from and Erica tells us, "Grandpa is right. We have to turn that charm in. Look at you guys! You're letting that charm get between you two! I don't want to have anything to do with it!"

Toothless tells Ben and I, **"Exactly! Trust me, when you use that charm too much, things can only get worse."** But I tell them, "The world needs someone with the power of Lucky Girl!" But Ben tells me, "News flash! Erica, Toothless and I are the only ones with powers!" But I tell him getting mad, "Well, you can make that three, a four now!" Ben tells me annoyed, "All of that stuff you did, it's not you, its that charm!" But I tell him, "It's not you either! For you, its that watch! Erica was given her powers for a reason, because she befriended Toothless. If anything, Erica deserves her powers!"

I get even more annoyed at him, and the radio then talks about something happening at the Art and History Mansion trapping visitors inside and Grandpa immediately drives over to it. I get my Lucky Girl costume on, and Erica puts on her hoodie and mask. We get inside as I tell Ben and Erica, "Back off, I will handle this!" I hear Ben yell, "Erica and I are he real heroes here!" Erica is already on Toothless, and we see what's happening, people are starting to fall off the stairs as they move.

I push Ben out of the way as I tell everyone, "Everyone, stay calm! Lucky Girl's in the Haunted House!"

* * *

Ben's POV:

Erica groans and she tells Gwen, "Lucky Girl! This is not the time to gloat!" Gwen runs up the stairs and they break apart as we get out of the way as I say selecting Four Arms, "You don't need luck when you've got skill!" I turn into Four Arms as the same sorcerer from earlier is making the stairs move causing Gwen and a few people to fall. Luckily, Erica and Toothless grabbed them and got them to safety. I grabbed a pillar of the staircase and Gwen jumps onto a chandelier telling the people on the stairs to grab on.

I was then swung around as Gwen got them and I hit the wall. The chandelier breaks causing it to fall, but everyone stopped about a foot away. So they let go, and their all safe! And everyone leaves and only Grandpa, Toothless, Erica, Gwen and I were left. Gwen is then lifted into the air by her hands as the sorcerer appears and flings her back demanding from her, "Give me my charm!" Gwen grabs a curtain and makes it fall down and covers up the sorcerer. A knight hits him in the head as Gwen tells him before she leaves, "You should've said, 'Please!'"

But the sorcerer escapes and goes to hunt down Gwen! Not for long! We quickly go through the hallway as Erica tells us, "You wanna know what I'm gonna call that sorcerer? Hex. It sounds perfect for him." Toothless tells Erica, **"You're correct on his name. I met him once before. He's an evil sorcerer, he'll do anything to get all of those charms." **Grandpa then asks Toothless, "Why didn't you say something before?" Toothless answers, **"I didn't think it was that important until I saw the charm."**

After a while, we found Gwen beign tied up in tree branches in a cemetery as I quickly get the branches off of her. Erica helps her up and she asks her, "Are you okay, Gwen?" Gwen answers, "Yeah, I think so. Thanks." I then ask Gwen, "Where is he?" We then find him floating with the Book of Spells as Toothless tells us, **"Oh, no! He's activating the book! We have to stop him now!"** Hex activates a spell causing mayhem in the city as I charge toward him and jumped and I hit him into the ground and as Gwen, Grandpa, Toothless and Erica come over, but I tell them to stay back!

Hex jumps onto a building as he tells us threateningly, "You dare challenge me?!" Erica appears still on Toothless yelling at him, "Not just him, bub! We challenge you as well!" Toothless roars in anger. Hex then says another spell feeding red smoke into statues and they come to life! They all charge for us as Erica throws fireballs at one of them and Toothless breaks one of the statues by slamming into it, and I'm trying to fight off the other one. I hate this!

* * *

Gwen's POV:

With Erica, Toothless and Ben/Four Arms distracted and fighting the statues Grandpa and I throw rocks at Hex as I tell Grandpa, "Like Toothless said, Grandpa, luck only takes you so far!" I throw another rock and it hits him in the head causing him to fall hard into the ground and Grandpa grabs a metal pipe as he uses it to bat a gargoyle statue, thus destroying it, and he exclaims, "And it's out of there!"

I run over and grabbed Hex's charms that fell off of him and before he could get to me, Ben/Four Arms, Erica and Toothless grabbed Hex as they defeated and destroyed the statues. Ben/Four Arms tells Hex, "Ha! It's time for the magician to disappear!" He throws Hex into a coffin and Grandpa and Erica quickly close it. I hold the charms and put them on a coffin saying to myself, "I could fly, shoot out bolts of electricity, bring trees alive…I'd be unstoppable! Or…I guess I could just be me."

I grab a shovel and hit the charms with it, thus destroying them and all the magical powers gone. We all got out of there and called the police as Grandpa drives and we saw the police handcuff Hex as we left. Grandpa then tells us, "You know, you four make a pretty impressive team." Toothless tells us, **"You can say that again. We could have used the extra help." **But I tell Grandpa, "Made. Now that my powers are history!" But Ben tells me, "Hey, you did the right thing, destroying those charms."

Erica tells me, "Yeah, it was better to destroy them then to leave them be. Hex could have gone after them again." I tell them, "I guess." But I smirk and grab a tape recorder from my bag and ask him, "So, Ben…now that you, Erica and Toothless are back to being the only heroes around here, just one favor? Maybe admit I did a good job?" Erica and Toothless tell me, "Gwen, you did a great job./**Gwen, you did a great job." **As soon as Ben talks, I pressed the button, "Gwen, you did a good job." I press the stop button and he asks me, "There. Happy?"

I tell him, "Totally." Ben tells me, "Good because I'm never saying it again!" I reveal the tape recorder telling him, "You don't have to." I play it on loop, and everyone but Ben laughs. There's a chance Lucky Girl will never return, but Erica made her debut by calling herself, Dragon Warrior. Grandpa just told us our next destination is a water park! Whoo-hoo! Let's just hope nothing bad happens on this trip!

* * *

Cashier Woman's POV:

I saw it, but I could not believe it! The girl and her dragon fought as one! I'll need to follow this girl and see what else she can do, and see if she really is the Dragon Human of legend.

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Now for the questions! What's the name of the ride at the water park their going to? How does Ben and Toothless get on the ride? Who took Ben and is keeping him prisoner when he's stuck in an alien form? Will our heroes be able to save Ben from being dissected by a group known as the Organization?! Find out next time on the next chapter of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior – Chapter 12: A Small Problem!


	12. Chapter 12 A Small Problem

Hello, fellow readers! Welcome to another exciting chapter of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior! I haven't been called in yet, so WHOO-HOO! Anyway, please review!

Okay, to answer WolfWitchHuntress1318. First, Erica has no idea she has the birthmark it can only be revealed when she sees the artifacts from Hiccup's time and when she meets the Dragon Council. Second, she will get no wings and no tail. Third, yes they will meet dragons after the Museum chapter and a dragon appearing in this chapter. Fourth, you'll have to find out for yourself about Erica's dad being a Plumber. And fifth, the Dragon Warrior Chapter will come out in four chapters and you'll have to wait to see what will happen. For the song scenes, they'll come after the Dragon Warrior chapter, maybe.

Also for WolfWitchHuntress1318, no, Erica can't shrink herself. It's the modern times, so Toothless get powers with his new bonded depending on the time period. No wings and tail, because she has Toothless. And yes, Erica will get weapons to use and fight, but you have to wait for the Dragon Warrior Chapter to come up which is in four chapters. I'm still deciding what hero outfit to give her especially since I'm working on another story. Just so you know, her black hoodie is a part of the super hero outfit. And if Artemis Hunter is reading this, thank you for having WolfWitchHuntress1318 help you. But seriously though, I hope that answers all of your questions, because I have a lot of work to do.

Now, I also want to tell you all, that I will be doing my new idea Hero of the Digital World which is Justice League cartoon crossover with Digimon. I'll be working on the first chapter for a couple days, so you'll need to wait a bit, especially since I have a Fourth of July Party on Thursday. On Fanfiction, go to Comic Crossovers, find Justice League, then digimon and you'll find it. So find it in either Favorite Authors list, or look for it. The first chapter should come out either tomorrow or Thursday morning.

Now for A Small Problem chapter, where Ben gets stuck in an alien form, someone kidnaps him, and Erica premiers with a bathing suit! Enjoy! Happy early Fourth of July!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Ben 10 franchise or How To Train Your Dragon franchise. The Toothless dragon in this one is from the movie and TV series, Dragons: Riders of Berk. I only own my OCs and that's it. Before I forget, in this story, I've decided for Toothless to have powers that I give him. You'll find out in this chapter and other chapters to come.

* * *

Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior

Chapter 12: A Small Problem

Erica's POV:

This day…may be the greatest day of my life! Well, actually second greatest day of my life. Meeting Toothless and getting my dad arrested was the greatest day of my life. We're all at a water park, and here to have fun! Right now, I'm wearing a one-piece black bathing suit that has some white in it at the sides. Gwen is wearing a one-piece purple bathing suit and Ben is wearing blue swim trunks. And Toothless? Toothless is now invisible. How, you ask?

Well, Toothless showed me that not only can he blend in the shadows, but he can also go invisible! So he's on my neck now as Gwen, Ben and I look at the monstrous water slide where it's practically all over the place! Toothless tells me, **"Whoa! This is going to be epic!" **Ben then says something excitedly, "Six stories of twists and turns!" Then Gwen says excitedly, "Hurdling down a two hundred foot plunge!" Then Ben excitedly says, "At speeds of over twenty-five miles per hour!" Then Gwen excitedly says, "Then splash down in a churning three hundred thousand gallon wave pool!"

Then Ben and Gwen cheer together, "You've entered the Riptide Rapids Zone!" They both run to get in, and I do as well. Gwen and I made it through, but Ben didn't since he's too short. And the one in charge didn't see Toothless. Ben is annoyed and Gwen tells him, "Sorry. I heard the baby banana boats are fun for the smaller set." I tell Ben, "Hey, don't worry, Ben. I'll tell you all about it when I get down." Good thing I'm a few inches taller than Ben! I get in line and Toothless asks me, **"How am I going to latch on?" **I quietly tell him, "As soon as I get in, jump into my hands and I'll hold you tight." Toothless licks my cheek as we get ready.

* * *

Ben's/Grey Matter's POV:

I get behind a pole and activate the watch hoping to select Ripjaws so I can scare everyone. But somehow the watch isn't working, so I decide to slam it to the pole and it worked, but instead of Ripjaws, I got Grey Matter. I say to myself, "Oh, no, no, no, no! Anything but being a micro-munchkin!" I then see kids running towards the water slide, and I scream, knowing there's a chance I can get trampled!

I get out of the way and start running toward the water slide seeing Erica and Toothless going down the water slide. There was this dude talking to the one in charge of the ride. I over hear the guy telling him, "In 1951, this water park was on quarantine. Due to recently declassified documents suggests that an alien space craft, crash-landed right here!" For revenge, I tied up the one in charge of the ride's shoes as I say to myself, "Time to tie up some loose ends!"

But the guy doesn't care what he said, as I think the nerd sees me as he tells the one in charge, "Did you see that?! An alien!" I hide behind a pole as the guy then says, "Maybe a remnant from that fateful crash!" The nerd is running for me and I get in the water slide with Gwen as I tell her, "Hey, race you to the bottom!" I immediately push myself in the slide, then Gwen follows as I land in the water, and say to myself, "Now that rocked!" Gwen lands in the water as well, but I got away as she angrily tells me, "Grandpa's not going to like you going alien just to sneak on a ride!"

But I tell her, "That's why I'm not going to tell him. In a few minutes, I'll be back to normal and he'll never know, will he?!" Erica appears and she tells me, "Are you sure, Ben? What if the watch won't let you turn back to normal? What then?!" Toothless tells me, **"She's right, Ben. What if that happens?" **I tell them, "It won't. Trust me, I'm a hero!" Toothless then tells me, **"That's what we're afraid of!" **Erica then tells me, "We'll meet you back on land! Instead of toweling off, you might want to try a napkin." I nod as Erica and Toothless leave.

All of a sudden, I'm being lifted up by a hand, and it was the same nerd! He looks at me in wonder as he tells me, "There you are, my little alien ticket to fame!" I turn around and quickly yell for Gwen, Toothless and Erica and they see me in the guys hand as Erica yells, "Let him go, you freak!" Erica, Gwen and Toothless go after him as he escapes ad the next thing I know, I'm put into a cooler! I hope they save me!

* * *

Erica's POV:

That freak just put Ben/Grey Matter in a cooler and just ran off! Luckily, we found Grandpa as Gwen tells him, "Grandpa, that guy's got Grey Matter!" Grandpa puts his food in the trash and helps us go after him! Toothless and I can hear Ben's screams of fear as Toothless asks me, **"Why did that idiot have to go alien?!" **I answer him, "I don't know, but when we get Ben back, I'm going to hurt him!"

He runs into the crowd hoping to lose himself and Grandpa is getting tired, so we stop and Grandpa tells us, "I keep forgetting that I'm not as young as I used to be! Go!" Gwen and I run on ahead with Toothless still on my neck and we saw the guy in a green car and he drives away! Oh, man! Ben always tries to protect me, now I have to help him! Grandpa tells us, "Don't worry, we'll find him somehow!" I shake uncontrollably at this hardly believing that my best friend has been kidnapped!

I think I started crying because Toothless licked a tear away and Grandpa puts a hand on my shoulder telling me, "Erica, please don't worry. We will get him back." Gwen tells me, "Yeah, don't you remember? Ben is Grey Matter, I think he can get away." I nod and Toothless tells me, **"Right now, let's just be thankful it wasn't you being kidnapped by you-know-who!"** We all get in the RV as Gwen and I quickly get dressed in our clothes as Grandpa starts the RV and drives!

Right now I'm wearing a green t-shirt with black bats on it, with black capris and black tennis shoes along with my black hoodie and my mask on, just in case! I hope we get to Ben/Grey Matter soon!

* * *

Ben's/GreyMatter's POV:

After what seemed like a while, I felt something move the cooler I was in and I hear the nerd say, "No, no, no. This one is all mine!" Where are they?!

* * *

Toothless's POV:

Gwen is in the passenger seat and Erica is sitting at the table with me stuck to her side and she's still shaking badly and crying! This was not what I wanted her to feel. She's scared knowing her best friend is gone and she couldn't help him. I'm supposed to keep her happy and safe. That's what I promised Hiccup and the Dragon Council. But now, now she's afraid. Is this what it was like when she was living with her dad?

I growl at this, thinking that this man made his daughter so scared of him, she'll still be scared. I climb onto Erica, and she hugs me close to her, and she tells me, "Toothless, I'm scared." I purr at this and I tell her, **"Erica, listen to me. What happened to Ben wasn't your fault. If anything, this was all my fault. I should have known something was happening. I'm supposed to keep you happy and safe and I'm doing a very bad job at it right now. We'll get Ben back, I promise." **Erica hugs me tighter and she tells me sniffling a bit, "Thanks, Toothless. Ben is my first friend, and with him being gone, I can't help but feel it's my fault!"

But I tell her, **"Erica, trust me, none of anything that is happening is your fault. We'll find that guy and get Ben back!"** Erica nods as I can tell Gwen and Grandpa won't calm her like I can. Gwen then tells Grandpa and us, "Okay, so if he's Grey Matter now, he'll just turn back into Ben, then go Four Arms or something and escape." Grandpa tells Gwen and us, "But if you guys said he went alien when he did, Ben should have changed back before he got taken."

I look at Erica and she realizes something, as she tells us, "Which means that something is wrong with the Omnitrix. Maybe he tried selecting an alien to scare the one in charge of the ride, but when the watch didn't work, he might have slammed it onto a pole, causing it to malfunction and turned into Grey Matter. If that's true, then with the watch malfunctioning, he's stuck as Grey Matter." I look at her amazed as I tell her, **"Whoa, that's a very good observation."**

Gwen tells Erica, "Yeah, that would make sense, Ben doing that. But at least with him as Grey Matter, he's smart. So he should be able to escape." I hope so, because I'm not sure if I can keep Erica calm!

* * *

Ben's/Grey Matter's POV:

I try to slam myself out of the jar that I'm in, but I can't get out! The nerd then says to himself, "Incredible, truly incredible! A perfect miniature alien being!" I get annoyed and ask him, "Who are you calling miniature?! The nerd then asks me, "So, which galaxy are you from?" I answer, "Actually, I don't know myself. And even if I did, I certainly wouldn't tell you!" The nerd then tells me, "Oh, feisty little life form, aren't you?" Okay, I'm getting angry as I tell him, "You want to see, feisty? Just wait until I get big and my best friend comes here and beats you up for putting me here, and if I'm lucky, her pet dragon will come here and barbeque you!"

He keeps staring at me as I tell him, "Take a picture, bozo and it will last longer!" He takes a picture of me with his camera phone, and I'm starting to get worried. Where the heck are Gwen, Toothless, Erica and Grandpa?! Is this how Erica felt being a prisoner to her own dad? If so, I hate it! The nerd is gone for a bit as I say to myself, "Great, a thousand people at the water park, and a UFO freak spots me!" I hear the nerd's cat and it gives me an idea as it sees me so I start to taunt it and it jumps up and knocks the jar to the floor and it breaks but luckily I'm not hurt!

I'm free! But there are machines that clean things on the floor, and I make a run for it out of the room with the machines following me and I can hear the nerd scream that I've run away. I get into the kitchen and climb up to the counter and I quickly see a phone, and use it to call Gwen's cell phone, Gwen answers sounding relieved, "Hello?" I tell her, "Gwen, it's me!" I then hear the phone being taken as Erica asks, "Ben, I'm so glad you're okay! Wait a minute, are you still Grey Matter?!" I can hear Toothless growl asking me as well.

I tell Erica, "It's great to hear from you, guys. And yeah, the watch still won't work!" Gwen takes the phone and she asks me, "Where are you?" I take the phone and look outside telling them, "Uh, there appears to be a mountain peak 13.2 miles due west with a vertical angle at 45 degrees…" But Gwen tells me getting annoyed, "Hey, Brainiac, how about a street?" I answer her, looking out the window and touching the glass, "Oh, yeah! It's Ripley!"

All of a sudden, an alarm rings and bars coming down onto the window and their heading toward me! I jump out of the way and accidentally hit the phone and it falls and crashes to the ground destroying it! Ah, man! Now Erica and the others are going to get even more worried! The nerd appears and grabs me, but I quickly crawl up in his shirt and I get out as I quickly run and climb into a vent. I try to run for it, but he grabs me so I bite him and he lets go causing me to run.

* * *

Toothless's POV:

We lost Ben/Grey Matter through the phone, and Gwen is checking out the map right now to find anything with Ripley in the name. Erica is getting scared and worried once more. I felt a bright light and when I went to see what it was, I was shocked to see what it was: There is a dragon mark on Erica's left arm, and I can see it through the hoodie! It looks like a Night Fury! So I was right! Erica is the legendary dragon human! It must be reacting to her emotions! Good thing nobody else can see it, but me. Erica and the others will only be able to see it when they meet the Dragon Council, and when a special artifact from Hiccup's time appears.

Gwen looks in the map and she tells us all, "Ripley Avenue, Ripley Lane, Ripley Drive?! We don't have time to check them all out!" But Grandpa tells her, "Do we have a choice?" Erica tells him, "Definitely not!" Grandpa keeps driving until we see a little community. Hang on, Ben! We're almost there!

* * *

Ben's/Grey Matter's POV:

I'm climbing up the vent as I ask the Omnitrix angrily, "What's your malfunction?! Probably something stupid like the DNA splicing replicator coping a fragment of the Amino Acid sequence." Whoa! So this is what it's like to be smart! I wonder if that is how Erica feels about being smart? I keep on climbing and suddenly, the AC is on and it blasts me out of the vents until I open one of them and I fall into the kitchen seeing the nerd with a broom and he's going to hit me! I quickly jump off and run on the counter.

Then I jump onto another counter and quickly get in the drain of the sink! I overhear him say something about The Organization and something about Howl. Sounds like that's his name. Next thing I know, water is coming down and I'm moved to…the toilet?! I say to myself, "This is so gross!" I got out of the toilet and I see Howl has security cameras, so I get to the basement, found the power box as I sent a smirk to a camera and I shut off the power.

I get back to the living room and find an old-timey fireplace, as I quickly run to it, but had to hide since Howl now has a flashlight with him as he asks tauntingly, "Don't make this hard on yourself!" I get in the fireplace, open it up and start climbing, but Howl finds me in there and I continue climbing as he exclaims, "I'll smoke you out if I have to!" I quickly start climbing, but smoke floods the whole thing and I couldn't stop myself and fall and Howl catches me in a net! Where are the others?!

* * *

Erica's POV:

We're still finding the house where the green car is, and Gwen found it! Hang on, Ben! We're almost there!

* * *

Ben's/Grey Matter's POV:

Howl then locks me up in a glass case, as I take a look around at some of his weirdo alien junk as I tell him, sarcastically, "Something tells me you're the type of guy who has a lot of friends." He tells me, "Who need friends when you'll have he fame I'm about to have?!" All of a sudden, the guy gets scared saying as a thud happened, "Their here!" I hope its my gang as I tell Howl smugly, "Yeah, to break me out!" But I was proven wrong as men in armor suits that look like knights appear and their going to take me away!

The leader asks Howl, "Where is the alien?" Howl is pushed away and I'm put into a new cage and I'm being taken away!

* * *

Erica's POV:

We got to the house and Gwen asks Grandpa as Toothless is on my shoulders, "Want to ring the doorbell?" But Grandpa tells us, "I'll knock! Hard!" And by knock, he kicks the door in! Grandpa breaks open the door but out if it comes a dog and an old woman in a wheelchair. She has the dog attack us and it charges for Grandpa! Okay, we officially have the wrong house! The dog id trying to bite Grandpa, while Toothless, Gwen and I see Ben/Grey matter being taken away by men in armor and the man who took him!

Okay, that's it! No more Nice girl! It's time to take action! I grab a tracker from my pocket and throw it at the car and it latches onto it as Gwen lets Grandpa know about Ben being taken, and Grandpa does this trick with a dog, immediately getting it to calm down and sleep! Cool! Grandpa, Gwen, Toothless and I run over to the driveway of the other house and saw a cell phone. Gwen and I look at it and there's a picture of Ben as Grey Matter and he looks sad!

Toothless licks my neck telling me, **"Don't worry, Erica. I'm sure Ben is alright." **Gwen then says, "He looks so sad! They can't torment Ben like that, only I can torment Ben like that!" Grandpa grabs the cell phone and he tells us, "If we can get a reverse-trace on that number, we should be able to get an address!" Gwen tells Grandpa excitedly, "Grandpa, there's a sneaky side to you I'm starting to appreciate!" I then tell them, "Would a tracer help?"

They look at me confused and I tell them, "I made tracers just in case if any of us got kidnapped, we could use them. I went to junkyards during the vacation and made tracers from there along with a device showing us where Ben is. I threw a tracer onto the car before it left." Gwen asks me amazed, "Really?! Whoa, that's perfect for finding Ben!" Grandpa tells me amazed, "That was a good idea, Erica. How did you know to make tracers?" I tell them, "How do you think I got my dad in jail? I made the video camera, found a box of tapes to use, and looked at a computer at school, to figure out how to make tracers."

Toothless then looks at me amazed as he tells me, **"Erica, there must be a whole different side to you I never knew you had!" **I laugh a little at this as we get in the RV, and go to find Ben/Grey Matter!

* * *

Ben's/Grey Matter's POV:

I'm being taken to a room to where I think the man that is in charge is there since he has a gold mask and in a suit of armor and he says, "What a remarkable specimen!" Howl then asks the man in charge, "So how are we doing this? Joint news conference? Major talk shows?" The man in charge tells him, "We prefer to keep our discoveries private." Howl gets confused and he asks him, "What are you talking about?! We've got to tell the world about this?!"

The one in charge tells him, "Actually, we don't." Two men in hazmat suits appear and they take me away as I hear Howl ask them, "Where are you taking him?!" The man in charge tells him, "Our scientists have a few tests to run." I gulp knowing what this means as I say, "Just to let you know, I've never been good with tests or quizzes for that matter!" As they take me away, I heard a roar, but it didn't sound anything like Toothless or Erica.

I look around and saw that it was a dragon, and it didn't look like Toothless! It looks like a big red dragon and its catching on fire as if it's been doing that since it was born! Wow! And I thought Heatblast was cool! If it weren't for the fact that I was a prisoner, this would have been so cool!

* * *

Erica's POV:

We found the place where Ben is being held and there's guards all over the place! We're hiding in the bushes with Toothless in my hood as I have it up, as Gwen says, "This isn't a house, it's a fortress! Are they having a masquerade party or something?" Grandpa answers her, "They call themselves The Organization, a well-financed secret society, dedicated to collecting alien technology."

Toothless growls in anger as he tells us, **"That and these people have been kidnapping hundred of dragons, maybe even thousands. They've even tried capturing me, but I always managed to escape. I'm too smart for them. Before I met you all, a friend of mine was dragon-napped. He's a Monstrous Nightmare named Hookfang, and he can immediately catch himself on fire on purpose to defend himself. There's a chance they could have him here!"**

Gwen and I looked at Grandpa and Toothless in awe and shock, as Grandpa tells us, "Hey, when you've been around for as long as Toothless and I have, you pick up a few things. Toothless, are you positive your friend's in there?" Toothless listens hard and he tells us, **"I'm positive. I heard a roar, so it could be him."** We nod as we go and find a way in. We get in through a tree and jumped off of it as we climb in and a guard starts fighting with Grandpa, and he's amazing at it! we quickly took down the guard and start sneaking around!

* * *

Ben's/Grey Matter's POV:

Their taking me into a room where there's an examination table, and they put a fake stuffed Grey Matter and they use a laser to cut it and now I'm next for dissection! Where are they?! I'm already strapped in and as they start the machine, I tell them, "Uh, don't bother with the slice and dice. Trust me, I'm just as gray on the inside as I am on the out!" But one of the guys in the hazmat suits knocks one out and he takes off his mask to reveal Howl! I ask him confused, "What are you doing?!"

He answers using the machines to cut off my binds, "Getting you out of here!" I'm free as two guards appear and Howl tells them, "Back off! Aliens are people too!...I think!" He then uses the machine to grab the two guards while he gets me out of there! I get out of his hands and run away as a guards is getting him! I run into a hallway, but I also run away into a leg! But not just any leg! It was Erica's! Erica smiles and she exclaims, "Ben!" She picks me up and hugs me close telling me, "I'm so glad you're okay!" I tell her, "Me too! Where are the others?"

She answers, "We all split up thinking it would be easier to find you. Toothless is with me, while Gwen is with Grandpa!" I then tell Erica, "Before we go, we have to set a dragon free! There was red a dragon that can catch itself on fire!" Toothless then asks me as he comes out and turns big, **"Really?! That has to be Hookfang! We have to get him out now!" **We nod as I lead them to where I saw the dragon and we found him as he roars confused at this as Erica says, "Whoa! You were right!" I looked at Erica and somehow, I don't know why, but Erica's eyes flashed white for a second.

Toothless tells Hookfang, **"Hookfang, are you alright, old friend?" **Hookfang growls seeing his old friend. I guess he can't talk to us because we haven't bonded with him yet. Toothless then tells Hookfang, **"The human girl and the little gray alien are friends of mine! The girl is the one I've been searching for!" **Hookfang's eyes get big for a moment and he bows in front of Erica and Erica gets confused and she bows back. Toothless then asks Erica, **"Erica, if I'm right about this, I want you to imagine your whole right arm on fire."**

Erica gets scared and asks him, "Won't that hurt me?" Toothless tells her, **"No, it won't. You have to trust me! W need to get Hookfang out! I trust you, Erica."** Erica takes a deep breath and lets it out and imagines her whole right arm on fire, and in just a few seconds, her whole right arm is on fire! Erica looks at it astounded, and she smashes the controls to Hookfang's door, and Hookfang is free! Hookfang walks out and heads towards Erica and we all hear in our heads, **"Thank you, Chosen Dragon Human. I am forever in your debt."**

Whoa, Hookfang talked! Erica holds out her hand, and Hookfang moves his snout toward her and she tells him, "Your welcome, Hookfang. Now, we have to find Grandpa and Gwen. After that, we'll get you out of here." Hookfang nods and tells her, **"I understand, Chosen One. Now we need to move, I can hear guards coming. Get on your partner's back!" **Erica nods and we finally found Gwen and Grandpa in a room where there are a whole bunch of alien artifacts.

Gwen and Grandpa were glad to have him back, but a little scared seeing Hookfang. He starts to growl and Erica tells him, "It's okay, Hookfang. These two are our friends." Hookfang stops growling and he tells her, **"My apologies, Erica." **We all look at the alien tech as Toothless says, **"Whoa! That's a lot of tech!" **I tell everyone, "Oh, man! These guys have no clue what they've got here!" Gwen then tells us, "Or maybe they do."

I then tell everyone, "Before we leave, we have to destroy everything!" Guards, the leader and Howl appear as Toothless turns small to hide and Hookfang stays to Erica's side. I recognize the alien tech all over the place as I ask Gwen and Grandpa, "Gwen, grab that pulse hyper-core! Grandpa, the gullinean capacitor!" They look at me confused so I tell them, "It's not Ben talking, it's Grey Matter! Do it!" They both grab the tech for me as I hop to a machine that'll make it work, and they give me the items but the guards find us!

Grandpa is taking them down along with Hookfang and Toothless. I quickly tell them, that they have to get out of here and Erica asks me as she throws a fireball, "But what about you?!" I tell her and Gwen, "If I can get inside that power grid, I can hook up the hyper-core and capacitor up to it! This is where small comes in handy! Now go! I'll meet you outside!"

Everyone leaves including Toothless, Erica and Hookfang, as I get inside the machine, hook up the hyper-core and capacitor causing it to decimate everything in this building! I get out, but the Omnitrix beeps as I turn back to normal! And my hand is stuck! I then say to the watch, "Oh, man! And just when I didn't want you to work!" Howl sees me and he asks me, "Huh, where'd you come from?!" I tell him, "I'll tell you later, but for now, can you give me a hand?!" He does so and sets me free and I tell him, "A friend told me that we have to get out of here, like, now!"

Him and I run out and the building is completely gone! I didn't see Toothless or Hookfang anywhere, so I assume their hiding and Erica's mask is off as Howl tells us, "Did anyone see where that small alien went?" We all tell him no as he says, "Well, I'm done with anything alien!" We smile at this, as now I am free!

* * *

Erica's POV:

Howl finally left and Hookfang and Toothless come out as Hookfang tells us, **"I'm finally free! I was worried that I would be stuck in there forever. As I told you, Miss Erica, I owe you all a humongous debt of gratitude." **Grandpa tells him, "It's no problem, Hookfang. Any friend of Toothless is a friend of ours." Ben nods and tells Hookfang, "Yeah, no one deserves to be a prisoner, I should know!"

Hookfang nods and I tell him, "You might want to get out of here, incase any of those knights appear." Hookfang tells me, **"I will, and it looks like you're getting stronger with the bond you and Toothless have. Who knows? Maybe one day we'll meet again. Take care!" **Hookfang takes off into the air and Grandpa drives us out of there. I take off my mask and hoodie, along with Toothless's saddle so he can be small and comfortable laying on the table while I eat some pretzels.

Ben then says to us as he relaxes, "It feels good to be big again!" Toothless tells Ben jokingly, **"I liked you better when you were small. Much less annoying." **Gwen tells Ben jokingly, "Yeah, and besides, 'big?' Get real, shorty!" Ben yells at her, "Don't make me go all Four Arms on you!" I've had enough and yell at them, "Will you guys stop?!" Out of nowhere, the Omnitrix acts up, obviously something wrong as Ben tells us, "I didn't do anything!"

I then tell Ben. "We need to get that watch fixed, Ben. Or who knows what will happen." Ben nods as we all calmed down and I pet Toothless. Ben told us what happened during his time with Howl, and I was glad that he was okay. But now, we all know that I'm the Chosen Dragon Human thanks to Hookfang. If there are any more dragons out there, will I get their powers too? And maybe they'll become friends with me? I'm not sure, but I can't wait!

If only we knew that as we left, The Organization will try and find out about us…

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Now for the questions! How did Ben get sick? What's with all of the bugs? What's happening to Ben's alien forms? And what's this weird remedy Grandpa's making Ben drink?! Find out next time on the next chapter of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior – Chapter 13: Side Effects!


	13. Chapter 13 Side Effects

Hello, fellow readers! Welcome to another exciting chapter of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior! I haven't been called in yet, so WHOO-HOO! Anyway, please review!

For WolfWitchHuntress1318, Maximus Potter is working on the cover page as we speak. And Artemis Hunter? Because you're a guest reviewer, you reviews won't be seen until one or two days have passed. And for the song scenes, I have no idea when to do those. But I will do them! The hero outfit for Erica will come out with the Dragon Warrior chapter, which will be next week when it comes out on Friday.

For all of you readers, I decided to keep doing my other story Hero of the Digital World. I'll only update Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior with two chapters a week, and Hero of the Digital World will update with one chapter a week. So please be patient!

Now for the Side Effects chapter, where Ben gets sick, we find out what happens with Ben's aliens when he gets sick, and what the heck is up with the bugs! So please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Ben 10 franchise or How To Train Your Dragon franchise. The Toothless dragon in this one is from the movie and TV series, Dragons: Riders of Berk. I only own my OCs and that's it. Before I forget, in this story, I've decided for Toothless to have powers that I give him. You'll find out in this chapter and other chapters to come.

* * *

Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior

Chapter 13: Side Effects

Erica's POV:

And here I thought there would be no crime today. Not! Toothless and I are in the air as Ben became Upgrade and fused with a motorcycle to follow someone who just stole money. I'm wearing a black hoodie, my mask and necklace, I also have a light green shirt underneath my hoodie with a white skull on it and a black bow on it, black capris and black tennis shoes. Strange thing, the weather today is hot, but I don't really feel it.

Toothless and I are following Ben/Upgrade as we're in the air and Toothless asks me, **"Why do the bad guys always try to get away?" **I tell him, "Because they think they can, but they never will!" Toothless laughs at this and we just passed the RV and I wave at Grandpa and Gwen. Ben/Upgrade has to take a few turns to get to the bad guy as Toothless and I are trying to get to him and Ben/Upgrade appears in the air and finally appears behind him. As the light turned red, the bad guy speeds away, as Toothless and I get higher and Ben/Upgrade had to get away from an oncoming semi!

He made it through and I start to get angry as my eyes turn to slits, and I throw a fireball at the trunk causing some of it to be destroyed ad money to fall out as I overhear Ben/Upgrade saying, "Some people just can't hang on to their money!" I then yell out, "I know my dad can't!" Toothless then growls firing a blast of fire at a tire causing our bad guy to hit a car.

Ben/Upgrade stops beside him and the guy is confused how come there's no driver. So Ben/Upgrade speeds up his back tire, causing smoke to come out blinding him and the three of us get out of the way. We keep on going until we see an ice cream truck! Ben/Upgrade comes over to the truck and he says, "Well, we did just nab a bad guy!" Then I tell him, "Yeah, we deserve a frozen treat!" Toothless lands and he asks us,** "I hope they have those fudge sickle things I've heard about!"**

Ben/Upgrade gets out of the motorcycle and opens up the truck and says, "Now we're talking! Two fudge sickles for my best friends coming up!" A couple minutes later, Ben is still inside the truck as Toothless and I are eating fudge sickles. The police came and arrest our bad guy as he tries to tell them, "Look, I'm telling ya! That motorcycle was driving itself, and there was that flying lizard!" Toothless is in small form and chuckles at this telling me, **"No one's going to believe him after this!"**

I laugh at this telling him, "Yeah, he'll be laughed at when he gets to prison." Toothless then tells me, **"I can't wait to see your father being put into jail for life. That horrid man deserves it for all that's happened to you!" **I pet Toothless and tell him as he's on my neck, "I know, bud. I can't wait either. I hope he's there for life." Grandpa and Gwen finds us and I told them where Ben is and Grandpa opens it and we see Ben shivering, a runny nose and looking pale as Grandpa asks him, "Are you okay?"

Ben sneezes and Grandpa then says, "I'll take that as a 'no.'" We are all in the RV as Grandpa is checking Ben's temperature to see if he's sick. I feel so awful for this! Toothless is by my side as Ben lays in bed. The thermometer beeps as Grandpa tells Ben when he takes it, "Well, 101. Sorry, Ben. It's official. You have a summer cold." Gwen tells Ben a little smug, "Maybe from now on, you'll think twice before having snack time inside an ice cream truck!"

I get annoyed and tell Gwen, "Gwen, will you stop that? You shouldn't be like that when Ben is sick! I feel bad enough as it is!" Toothless tells me, **"Erica, what happened to Ben wasn't your fault. Accept that, please? Anything that happens to Ben is not your fault."** I nod at this, and when Ben is about to sneeze, he grabs a shirt from Gwen's clothes and wipes with it and Gwen complains to him, "Hey, that's my new blouse!" Ben sneezes on it and wipes his nose again telling her, "Maybe from now on, you'll think twice about leaving your new clothes just lying around."

Then Ben tells me groggily, "Hey, Erica? It wasn't your fault I got sick. I said I was gonna stay inside the truck, so please stop blaming yourself." I smile and tell him, "Okay, okay. Sorry, it's just when Dad always hurt me, he always…" Ben starts to get angry and he asks me, "What does he do?" I sigh and tell him and the others, "Whenever I did something wrong or right, dad always hit me, I always tried to say sorry, but he hurts me more."

Grandpa puts his hand on my shoulder telling me, "Erica, your father will be going down for what he did. I called Gobber a few days ago and told him you told us. He told me your father is still locked up and trying to buy his way out of jail, but no one's falling for it." I nod as Gwen brings out items saying, "Cold tablets, decongestant, cough suppressant, hospital mask." Ben then says, "I don't need all of that junk!"

But then I say, "I don't think there for you." Then Gwen says, "Yeah, there for me. Once a bug like that gets out, there's no stopping it." Then Ben asks, "Why don't you just lock me away in some closet somewhere until I'm better?" Gwen then asks Grandpa excitedly, "Can we, Grandpa?! Pretty please?!"

Grandpa shakes his head no and tells us, "All Ben needs is a dose of my famous Chinese cold remedy. Let's go. Chinatown is just down the block." We all get to our seats and as Grandpa drives, Toothless asks me, **"Erica? What did your father do when you got sick?" **I answer, "He just leaves me in the basement. He doesn't even try to help." Toothless growls as he curls up to my side, and he tells me, **"Now I really wish I met him, so I could barbeque his insides!"**

I pet Toothless and tell him, "I know, bud. I know. Thanks for looking out for me!" He purrs as I pet him and he tells me, **"Not a problem my rider, friend, and sister." **I kiss him on the head and pet him some more. We reached our destination, finally, and we went inside a drug store.

* * *

Toothless's POV:

I'm in Erica's bag and we got out of the drug store as a parade was happening outside. Grandpa tells us, "You know, it's so hard to find fresh patikidon root anymore. It's all freeze-dried nowadays." I look at the parade and tell them with an annoyed look, **"Chinese dragons are so overrated. Wait until you meet the other dragons this world has to offer. Their more interesting." **Erica then tells me, "I sure hope so. I can't wait to see them, like your friend, Hookfang."

I smile at this and I hear Ben asking Grandpa as he coughs, "Can I get a milkshake or something? Ah! My throat is killing me!" Grandpa tells him, "Don't worry. The Stinkweed Honey in my cold remedy coats your entire esophagus area." Ben opens it and smells it, but immediately closes it as he asks him, "And is that a good thing?" Gwen then asks Grandpa, "So where exactly did you learn how to make this stuff, Grandpa?"

Erica then asks getting confused, "Yeah, where exactly? I always have this feeling about you, Grandpa and I'm starting to get worried." Grandpa answers, "I picked it up from a monk in Quanglong, China." Gwen and Erica look at him shocked and he explains, "Hey, they have plumbing in China, too you know!" I then say sarcastically, **"Yeah, right!" **Why do I have a feeling there's more to his job then meets the eye? Over by a stage a microphone goes on and a Chinese woman wearing a blue business suit tell everyone, "Ladies and gentlemen, I want to thank all of you for your support of my downtown re-development program. It's truly a dream come true."

All of a sudden, wasps appear and a man is riding on them like a cloud! The man has blue skin, brown trench coat, black shirt, denim pants, and boots. He looks like a hobo! The man then tells the woman, "Better make that a nightmare, Councilwoman!" He then sends his wasps amongst the crowd and us, and everyone's trying to get away. Then the man tells the councilwoman, "You're not tearing down our apartment building! We won't let you!"

I try to get out of the bag, but I can't! Erica is trying to protect me from the stings. I then overhear the councilwoman tell the man, "You're the nut job who wouldn't leave!" Then the man tells her, "Nice to know we've made an impression!" I take a look out of the bag and saw the councilwoman being surrounded in wasps and taken to the man as she gets scared and asks him, "What are you doing?!" The man answers, "Just bringing you home for dinner! You're the main course!"

Alright, that's it! Once the wasps disappeared, I jump out of the bag and grow big, as Erica quickly puts her hoodie and mask on, and Ben selected Wildmutt and transformed into him, but something's wrong. Ben/Wildmutt sneezes and it looks like he's all clogged up. He's sniffing around and runs, but he hits a stand and another one. What the heck is wrong with him?! He then starts hacking and starts to run as Erica and I are watching this and Gwen asks, "Has Ben gone rabid or what?!" I tell Gwen, **"I don't think so, or else he would be foaming at the mouth."**

Then Erica says, "Ben's cold must be affecting Wildmutt's sense of smell. With his nose all clogged up, he can't tell where he's going at all. The Omnitrix must be affecting Ben's aliens. So every time he turns into one, his aliens will be infected." Then Grandpa tells Erica, "Which means, someone should help him in this fight." Gwen then says, hopping onto Ben/Wildmutt, "Okay, fur ball! I'm driving!" Ben/Wildmutt runs as Erica and I follow.

Gwen is trying to give Ben/Wildmutt directions until he hits crates causing Gwen to fall on fireworks crates, caused a lantern to fall to the ground, which catches on fire, then to a sign near where Gwen is! She'll be blasted to smithereens! I quickly tell Erica, **"Erica, get off of me now!" **She does so and I run toward the crates where Gwen is and I lay on the sign the sign and the fire from it is put out. Gwen sighs in relief and she tells me, "Thanks, Toothless!" I made a gummy smile toward her and tell her, **"Not a problem, Gwen."**

Gwen laughs at this while Ben/Wildmutt keeps hitting things. We have to help Ben get better or else who knows what will happen.

* * *

Ben's POV:

We're all back at the RV and I'm forced to lay in bed! Erica and Toothless are here with me along with Grandpa as I complain groggily, "Ah, man! And just when I thought things couldn't get any worse!" Erica tells me, "I didn't even know that aliens could get sick!" Then Erica asks Toothless, "Can dragons get sick, Toothless?" He answers us, **"Yes, back in Hiccup's time, there was a flower called Blue Oleander. It can make any reptile including dragons sick. They get sicker and sicker until death comes for them. The only way to cure the dragon from a sickness like that, is the venom of a dragon known as the Scauldron."**

Okay, that's creepy. Grandpa then tells me giving me a jar of something, "Here, Ben. This is for you, trust me, it'll help." I open the jar and sniff it and it smells disgusting! Grandpa then tells me, "Don't worry. It smells worse than it tastes. Or was that the other way around? But it's not just you we're worried about Ben. It seems like your bug has been spread to all of your aliens as well. There's no telling how it will affect them."

Erica then tells us, "Yeah, what if Heatblast becomes Iceblast? Like instead of fire, it shoots out ice? That would be cool!" Toothless then says, **"Yeah, that would be funny!"** I take a sip of the yucky stuff as I shudder and say to myself, "That is so grim." Grandpa then tells me, "Don't worry. After 10 or so doses, you'll start to get used to it." I then say, "I don't know what's worse: the cold or the cure." Erica tells me, "I think it's both."

We then hear Gwen say, "Got it. Bug Guy said something about his apartment building being knocked down. Well, the only apartment downtown left for demolition is at 8610 Chester Street." I then put the jar away in a drawer as I say without Grandpa knowing, "What Grandpa doesn't know, won't hurt me." Erica nods and she tells me, "Yeah, judging from the smell, I'm glad I'm not sick."

I nod at her, and minutes later, we found the apartment as Gwen says, "Nice place to visit, but I wouldn't want to live here." Erica shakes her head telling us as she puts on her mask and hoodie, "Me neither!" As we go inside, Grandpa tells us, "Let's all stick together." Toothless is staying small and around Erica's neck as we're walking. This place looks like it could come down at any minute! Erica and I are now separated from Gwen and Grandpa, and I have an idea. I activate the Omnitrix and I turn into Four Arms and tell Toothless and Erica my prank.

I put my fingers up to my head like a bug and Toothless makes his eyes glow and Erica sticks to Toothless when he turns big. We found Gwen and Grandpa in a room and we scared them as Gwen screams, "AH! Mega bugs!" We come out of the shadows laughing like crazy and Gwen yells at us, "Ha ha ha! Real funny!" Toothless then says trying to catch his breath, **"Oh, that was the funniest thing yet!"** Erica then says laughing, "Yeah, best prank yet!"

We then hear a cry for help as Grandpa tells us, "That sounds like its coming right above us!" I burst through the wall and grab Gwen and Grandpa with my lower arms and Erica hooks up to Toothless when I feel something wrong with my pits and I sniff them as Grandpa tells me, "It's your hives. The cold must have turned them into pus filled pockets of-!" Then Gwen says, "Pure putridness!" Erica cover her nose saying, "Yuck! Now that's a horrible stink!" Toothless covers his snout with his feet and he says, **"And here I thought Snotlout smelled bad!"**

I complain to them telling them, "I can't help it, I'm sick!" now that I look at myself, my skin color is orange now, not red. Gwen then says, "Your telling me!" I quickly jump into the air with Erica and Toothless following as we burst through the floor finding the councilwoman covered in spiders. Grandpa goes to help her, but she tells him, "Stop! Black widows!" Gwen then says, "There's gotta be some way to help her!" All of a sudden, I sneeze which the snot covers up the lady, but gets rid if the black widows and she tells me being all disgusted, "Thanks, I think."

I tell her, feeling sorry, "Don't mention it." The man who kidnapped her appears and he says, "You all are trespassing." Bugs appear and form into something and they knock me back as the man then exclaims, "We will rule mankind!" The bugs then attack Grandpa, but he dodges as they hit the floor, and termites eat through the floor where Gwen is at! Luckily, the council woman grabbed her and helped her back up. I yelled at the Bug Man, "You want to be King? Then get ready to be crowned!"

I charge for him but ants appear getting in my pants! I try to get them out of me by hopping around and Erica and Toothless are laughing their heads off as I hear Toothless saying, **"If our lives weren't in danger, this would be the funniest thing yet!" **Grandpa gets out of the way when I get near him, and I start bashing myself all around the place and Erica and Toothless throw fireballs at the bugs to help out. Bug Man is getting angry and upset as wasps go and protect him.

I then hear Gwen exclaim, "The whole place is going down!" Then the councilwoman yells, "We have to get out of here!" Grandpa then yells, "No time!" I quickly tell Toothless, "Toothless, get Erica out of here!" He nods and Erica hooks onto Toothless and they fly out of the building and it comes down!

I made sure to save everyone and Erica and Toothless land. Erica quickly takes off her hoodie and mask as she puts them in her bag, and Toothless turns small getting in the bag. I turned back to normal, holding my head saying, "It's a good thing I can't feel my head!" The Bug Man comes out seeing his bug pals are dead and he gets angry when he tells us, "You will all be sorry! We will exterminate the entire city!" Wasps all over the place appear and they take him away like a tornado!

The councilwoman tells us, "This has been a really weird day!" Gwen tells her, "Welcome to our world." I sniff my armpits saying, "At least my hives are gone!" Erica then tells me, "Thank goodness! I couldn't stand that smell!" Toothless tells me, **"I was worried we would die from the stink!" **The councilwoman then asks us, "Where'd that smelly four-armed guy go? And that girl with the dragon? I wanted to thank them." Erica and I tell her, "We'll let them know."

Grandpa then asks her, "Can you find your way back home?" She nods and leaves as I ask everyone, "So, where do you guys think Bug Brain would go and crawl off to?" Grandpa then sees a nuclear power plant and he tells us before we all get in the RV, "Only one way to exterminate a whole city…"

* * *

Erica's POV:  
We're all on the way to the nuclear power plant and Ben is shivering as he's in the passenger seat with Grandpa and he asks him, "Turn on the heat, Grandpa. It's freezing in here!" Grandpa tells him, "It's already on, Ben. And your shaking like an earthquake!" He then asks Gwen, "Gwen, give him another dose of my remedy." I can tell Ben gets scared and he tells Grandpa, "No! I just finished it off! All gone! I'm sure it's going to start working any minute now!"

I'm feeding Toothless a fish we got from a market earlier as Gwen then tells us some bug info from her computer, "Wow, listen to this! Ants can lift ten times their own body weight, grasshoppers can leap one-hundred times their length and cockroaches can hold their breath for over an hour!" I scoff and tell her, "That might be cool, but dragons are even cooler!" Toothless purrs and tells me, **"Yeah, bugs aren't all that interesting, when you have a dragon for a pet and a best friend."**

I pet Toothless and Ben tells Gwen, "We don't need to read their resumes, we need to know how to squash them for good!" Gwen tells Ben annoyed, "Duh! What I'm saying here, is that insects are pretty tough little suckers. Short of another Ice Age or a tanker full of pesticide, it looks like holding a bug barbeque is our best option. Especially since Erica can throw fire and Toothless can breath it."

Ben then says, "And I think I know someone else that can help out as well." I look at Toothless and ask him, "Are you thinking that when Ben turns into Heatblast, he'll have ice powers?" Toothless nods and tells me, **"Yep, definitely. If he's getting chills, he'll definitely have ice powers." **We get to the power plant as I put my hoodie and mask on and get inside and an alarm goes off! Ben then asks Gwen and I, "What's going on? Is that bad?" Gwen answers sarcastically, "No, we're positive that any time an alarm goes off inside a nuclear plant, it's good news!"

We then hear from the PA system, "Core temperature rising. Approaching critical." Grandpa then tells us, "He must be fooling around with the Reactor's controls. Let's go!" We go inside to see the controls busted as the voice says, "Core temperature critical. Meltdown imminent." Grandpa then tells us, "All of the controls are smashed. We'll have to shut it down manually." We walk over to Grandpa and Ben asks him, "How do we do that?"

Grandpa tells us, "Just outside the reactor core, there's an emergency override system." Gwen then asks him sounding suspicious, "Let me guess, you learned about nuclear reactors from a monk in China?" Bug Man appears with his wasps and he tells us, "I can't let you proceed!" Toothless growls and Ben tells him, "If this place goes nuclear, you're gonna wind up blown away along with the rest of us!" But the Bug Man tells us, "We don't think so!"

Out of nowhere all of the bugs are all over his body creating a body full of bugs! Toothless then tells us in our heads, **"Okay, that's nasty!"** Bug Man then tells us, "When the reactor goes super critical, we'll be snug as bugs in a rug!" I then realize what he means as I tell everyone, "Of course! Scientists think cockroaches are the only things that would survive the blast!" Toothless looks at me shocked and asks, **"REALLY?! Huh, maybe I've been doubting them a lot."**

Then Ben says, "So the guy is gonna be wearing a bug suit to protect himself from the meltdown?" Ben selected Heatblast from the Omnitrix and turns into it, but something is wrong. Heatblast looks normal but instead of the usual red aura around him, it's now blue! Gwen tells Ben/Heatblast, "Wait! Something's weird about you." Toothless tells me, **"Huh, looks like you were right, Erica."** I nod and Ben/Heatblast tells us, "We don't have time for dissing! You two shut down the reactor while Erica, Toothless and I will take care of Bugsy!"

* * *

Ben's/Heatblast's POV:

I charge for Bug Man, but he knocks me back while Toothless turns big and Gwen and Grandpa leave. Bug Man sends his wasps after them, while Erica brings both of her arms on fire thanks to Hookfang from earlier. I bring my hands together and say, "That's it! Time to turn up the Heatblast around here!" I try to fire a blast but I sneezed and no fire came out! I get confused asking myself, "Hey, what happened?! You should be a bunch of briquettes right now!"

Toothless tells me, **"Ben, it's your cold! Your flames are frozen!"** Erica throws some fire at them causing them pain, but it doesn't look like it's working! Erica quickly tells me, "Ben, if Heatblast can use fire when he's normal, then what can Heatblast use when it has a cold?!" I then realize what she means as I say to myself with a smirk, "Ice!" I fire a blast of ice to see if it works, and we were right! I can fire ice when I have a cold! Maybe I can use this power to cool down the reactor!

Bug Man charges for us and he pushes me out of the window into the room where the reactor is while Toothless got Erica out of the way. As I fall to the ground with Erica and Toothless following me, I freeze the ground along with the bugs that are after Gwen and Grandpa as I ask Gwen, "Did somebody call for some heroes?" Gwen then asks me, "I don't get it, since when are you an automatic ice cube maker?" I tell her with a laugh, "I guess for some aliens, getting a cold isn't just an expression!"

Toothless tells Gwen, **"I'm just thankful we have another way of defeating the bugs." **Grandpa then tells us, "I can't override! All of the manual controls are overheated!" I see Bug Man coming and fire a blast of ice at him covering him in it. I look at the reactor and tell everyone, "Everyone, stand clear!" I then fire a big blast of ice at the reactor and keep firing until I hear on the PA System, "Core temperature falling. Returning to below critical limits."

Grandpa, Gwen, Erica and Toothless cheer for me and I tell them, "Thanks! Now, can we please get some hot chocolate or something?" Erica laughs telling me, "Sure thing!"

* * *

Erica's POV:

We al got out of the nuclear power plant and Grandpa drives away and Ben tells us, "Bad guy's on ice, the reactor's chilling, and I think that steam knocked out the rest of my cold!" I laugh and tell him, "I'm glad for that!" Then Grandpa asks Ben, "Don't you just love it when everything works out?" Toothless nods telling him, **"Me too! I hope we don't have to fight that maniac anytime soon!" **I scratch Toothless behind the ears as he purrs.

I then hear Gwen saying, "Sorry, Mr. Roach. This is going to hurt you a lot more than it's going to hurt me!" Wait a minute…COCKROACH?! I then hear tons of chirps and so does Toothless as we turn around and see cockroaches all over inside the RV! I then tell Toothless, "Looks like your wish didn't come true, bud!" Toothless growls saying, **"Why did I have to say that?!" **Gwen yells out, "AAH! Company! Lots of company!"

Grandpa quickly stops the RV and the door opens by itself as Bug Man appears still in his bug suit! We're wiping the bugs off of us as Bug Man tells us, "We didn't appreciate that cold shoulder you gave us in the power plant!" Grandpa goes to punch him bug Bug man throws him to the front as Gwen asks Ben when she starts the fire extinguisher, "I thought you turned Mr. Bug into a snow cone!" Ben tells her, "He must have thawed out!"

Ben tries to activate his wach, but it's not working and Ben asks Gwen and I, "It looks like we're on our own! Do you two have any ideas besides burning down the whole RV?!" I then tell Ben, "Not unless you have something to tempt them with like…" Ben then says, "I've got it!" Ben then goes and grabs the jar with Grandpa's remedy and he yells out, "Come and get it!" The smell of the jar is attracting the bugs over to it causing the bugs to leave Bug Man!

Ben quickly throws the jar out of the window and it hit the water, along with the bugs as Bug Man laughs nervously as Grandpa and I both punch Bug Man out as Gwen says, "Good, that guy was really starting to bug me!" Toothless shudders and lays on my neck telling us, **"I hope I never fight bugs again!" **I look at Gwen and notice she looks pale as Grandpa tells us, "I'm going to go call the police. I'll be right back." Gwen then sneezes and she says nasally, "Oh, no!" Ben then says smugly, "Hey, what do you know? Everything really did work out after all!" Then I tell Gwen smugly, "Yeah, now you will suffer the same fate as him! Call it revenge for making fun of Ben when he was sick!"

Then Toothless tells Gwen, **"That's karma for you!"** Toothless, Ben and I laugh at this glad that Gwen is the one whose sick this time. We all deserve a laugh! If only we knew that our next adventure, there would be no time for laughs…

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Now for the questions! Who is Vilgax? Is he the one after the Omnitrix? What exactly is Grandpa's secret? And what is the real truth of Mount Rushmore? Find out next time on the next chapter of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior – Chapter 14: Secrets!


	14. Chapter 14 Secrets

Hello, fellow readers! Welcome to another exciting chapter of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior! I haven't been called in yet, so WHOO-HOO! Anyway, please review!

For WolfWitchHuntress1318, I'll use those song ideas in your review. The Book of Dragons will be in the Dragon Warrior Chapter. You'll find out why! And your welcome!

Real quick, I'm going on a two day vacation, sometime in the next two weeks. So whenever it is, I will only be able to update both stories with only one chapter each when it comes. Like next week, if I don't leave, I'll do two chapters for AFDW and one chapter for Hero of the Digital World. But if I leave next week, I will only be able to update both stories with one chapter each.

Now for the Secrets Chapter, we finally get to see Vilgax, what's in Mount Rushmore, and Grandpa's secret revealed. And Vilgax might reveal something no one expected.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Ben 10 franchise or How To Train Your Dragon franchise. The Toothless dragon in this one is from the movie and TV series, Dragons: Riders of Berk. I only own my OCs and that's it. Before I forget, in this story, I've decided for Toothless to have powers that I give him. You'll find out in this chapter and other chapters to come.

* * *

Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior

Chapter 14: Secrets

Erica's POV:

Ben, Toothless and I just finished another job of being superheroes, as we saved a hostage and foiled a robbery. We're all sleeping in bed, as I'm wearing a black nightgown for my pajamas and Toothless is in my arms. Ben has been having some strange nightmares that have to do with that alien from his vision back when we thought Rojo. I hope he doesn't have one tonight. …But he did and he woke up screaming causing me to wake up thinking my dad found us.

Grandpa comes over and he asks Ben, "Another nightmare, Ben?" Ben answers, "It was that weird alien from my vision! Only bigger, uglier and scarier!" Gwen then tell Ben annoyed, "Are you sure you just weren't looking in a mirror?" Toothless tells Ben, **"Don't worry, Ben. When someone gets scared of something, they always have a nightmare of it." **Then I tell Ben, "Yeah, I still have nightmares about my dad coming back!" Grandpa then tells me with a determined look on his face and he tells me, "Which will never happen."

Grandpa then tries to tell Ben, "It was just a bad dream, son. We can talk about it in the morning." But then Ben tells Grandpa and us, "He seems so real. He looked right at me and he said, 'I'm coming for you now.'" I looked at Grandpa and saw him stiffen at this. He then tells us hastily, "Change of plans! We're hitting the road right now!" Gwen, Ben, Toothless and I look at each other confused at this, and Gwen tells Grandpa complaining, "But Grandpa, it's three in the morning!"

Grandpa tells us hastily once more, "Best way to beat the traffic!" Grandpa starts the RV and starts driving as Toothless asks Gwen, Ben and I, **"Is it just me or is there something really suspicious going on with Grandpa?" **I nod and tell him, "Yeah, me too. For a while now, I've been a little bit suspicious of Grandpa. It feels like he's hiding something important from us." Gwen then tells us, "Me too. And did you see Grandpa's reaction just now? Something tells me that there's a lot more to Grandpa than meets the eye. And something else tells me it has to do with his job as a plumber."

We all nod and Ben says, "Yeah, and something tells me we'll find out tomorrow. Until then, let's get some sleep." We all nod and agreed as we all fell asleep. The next morning, we're passing by buffalos and Grandpa's driving really fast as I eat a Fudge Round and Ben tells Grandpa, "Uh, Grandpa? What's with the lead foot?" Grandpa tells us sounding annoyed, "I want to make Mount Rushmore by nightfall." Ben looks out the window while Gwen and I are on her laptop. Gwen loaned me the headphones so I can listen to music on the internet. I was listening to this cool song called Unbreakable by Fireflight.

The song matches me perfectly. It's like my own theme song. I listen into the song while Gwen's on the Internet. As soon as the song finished, I took out my headphones ad Toothless me, **"That song sounded good Erica. It matches you perfectly." **I pet Toothless and told him, "I know, bud." Toothless ours and then Ben complains, "I'm so bored!" Then Ben asks Gwen, "Let me play a game!" But Gwen tells him, "I would, but I think this will be a god lesson for you to learn how to entertain yourself. Like Erica, Toothless and I do."

Like right now, I'm starting to draw Toothless again, but this time he's on a pillow. When I look at Ben, he has this look on his face, which can only mean one thing, 'Revenge.'

* * *

Toothless's POV:

Without Gwen knowing, Ben went into the bathroom and Erica and I saw the green flash as Ben turned into Upgrade and slithered into Gwen's laptop. I sigh annoyingly as I tell Erica, **"He's planning something again!" **She sighs and tells me, "I know, bud. But who knows, it could be funny. You can take a break if you want." I nod at her, and get off of the pillow and we see Gwen freaking out, "Hey, what gives?!" We then hear Ben/Upgrade in the computer telling Gwen, "Sorry…you are a loser, and you always will be!"

He comes out of the screen then back in as Gwen screams and yells to him, "Ben, get out of my computer!" Ben/Upgrade then asks her tauntingly, "Why? I'm just entertaining myself!" But Gwen yells at him, "But this is my private property and your getting your cooties all over it!" Ben/Upgrade then makes the computer come to life and as Gwen tries to grab it, Ben/Upgrade then says, "Ooh! What's this?! A diary! 'Dear Diary, my cousin Ben, is such a-!" Then Gwen yells as Erica and I laugh, "Doofus! Knock it off!"

We stopped laughing as Grandpa yells at Ben/Upgrade, "Ben! Now is not the time to go alien! Do you understand?!" Ben/Upgrade comes out of the computer and tells Grandpa, "Sorry, Grandpa. I was just fooling around." Then Grandpa tells him, "We can't afford to attract attention right now!" Erica gets confused and asks Grandpa, "What kind of attention could he attract in here?" Then I ask Grandpa, **"Yeah, that's what I want to know, too!"**

But Ben/Upgrade turns back to his normal kid form and Grandpa tells us, "Never mind!" Okay, now we know something is up. So we decided to not question it yet, and we would wait until we get to Mount Rushmore. But as we drove past a city, there was smoke, which means someone or something is attacking the city. Ben asks Grandpa seeing this, "What's going on over there?" Grandpa answers sounding scared, "I'm sure the local authorities have the situation well at hand."

Something tells me, that whatever it is, it's big. There's no way a dragon can do any of that, except for the Red Death, and we would have seen it. We see a big explosion as I see Erica already put on her mask and hoodie on, as Ben says, "Looks like it's Hero Time!" Grandpa tries to tell him something but Ben says as he selects an alien, "It's time to turn up the Heatblast on these guys!" He slams it down and becomes Heatblast as the RV stops and Ben/Heatblast walks out and so does Erica and I as I grow big and Ben/Heatblast goes flying off as Erica hooks herself to me and we take off as well.

We got to the city and see those robot drones attacking like when we fought Rojo, and Ben/Heatblast and I blast them along with Erica's fireballs. Ben/Heatblast then tells the robots, "Why don't you pick on someone with real firepower?!" But all of the drones gather around and their not attacking and Erica tells Ben/Heatblast, "Uh, Ben? You should have clarified that a little more!" I then tell Erica and Ben/Heatblast, **"And why do I get the feeling they expecting us?"**

Ben/Heatblast then blasts the robots all around us and Erica sends fire spinning to them as much as she can until all of the robots are gone. But then something hits the three of us pinning us to a wall. I roar in anger knowing I was trapped and Erica wasn't next to me! Right in front of us was a giant red ball rolling with spikes on it and it comes to a stop and then it opens letting steam come out, and another door opens in it and out comes a humanoid squid alien! Ben/Heatblast tells the alien in fear, "You! You're the alien from my visions!" The thing then talks and tells Ben/Heatblast, "At last, we meet, the beings that has caused me so much trouble!"

* * *

Erica's POV:

Oh, man! That's the alien?! Okay, he's creepy, scary, and worse than dad! Ben/Heatblast asks him, "Who are you?" The squid alien answers threateningly, "I am Vilgax, and I have come for the Omnitrix!" Ben/Heatblast asks him nervously, "And I guess your not one of the good guys?" I tell Ben/Heatblast getting annoyed, "What was your first clue? The destruction, or the fact that we're trapped?!" Vilgax then yells at me, "Silence, you pathetic worm!" Ben/Heatblast gets mad and fries the trap telling Vilgax, "Don't yell at her like that!"

Ben/Heatblast punches him while Toothless shakes free from his trap and frees me. The punches from Ben/Heatblast didn't even faze him! Vilgax grabs Ben/Heatblast and throws him through buildings as I hook up to Toothless and we fly to him. He lands and we got him out of the rubble and he tells us, "Guys, this guy is really tough!" Toothless then says, **"You** **can say that again. We need to get out of here right now!" **But Ben/Heatblast tells him, "No way! This guy is going down!"

Vilgax appears with a big leap and Ben/Heatblast says, "I have to slow him down!" So Ben/Heatblast uses all of his fire power to melt the road as Toothless and I get in the air and Vilgax is stuck in the melted road. Ben/Heatblast is walking towards him as Toothless and I land in the air, as I bring out flames from my hands so I can fight VIlgax, when Grandpa appears with the RV. Gwen opens the door and Toothless immediately turns small as Gwen tells us, "Guys, Grandpa says to get in now!" Toothless and I immediately run inside as Ben/Heatblast tells Gwen, "What are you talking about?! I'm just about to kick alien butt!"

But the watch times out turning Ben back to normal, as I grab him and pull him inside. And Grandpa starts driving off! Grandpa then tells us, "Believe me when I say this, you do not want to pick a fight with Vilgax!" Wait, how did he know his name? Toothless asks Grandpa, **"Uh, Mr. Tennyson? How did you know his name was Vilgax?" **Gwen then asks Grandpa, "Grandpa, what aren't you telling us?" Then I ask Grandpa, "Grandpa, does this have anything to do with Gobber's, my dad's and your jobs as Plumbers?"

Grandpa doesn't answer and then blasts are hitting the road causing the RV to shake. Ben looks out the back window and Gwen yells to Grandpa, "Two robot goons coming in fast!" Grandpa tells us to hang on as he maneuvers the RV to get away from the blasts and Toothless and I come up to Grandpa and I tell him, "We can't keep this up forever, Grandpa!" Grandpa then tells us, "Things are going to get a whole lot worse if we don't get to Mount Rushmore!"

Toothless then asks Grandpa, **"Why?! What's at Mount Rushmore?!" **Grandpa tells us, "Now is not the time to explain! You guys just need to trust me!" I hear a ding and we all see Ben activating the watch and he says, "Well, I'm not going down without a fight!" Ben slams down the watch and he turns into Stinkfly and he leaves to fight the robots! Why do I have him as a friend anyway?! We see Stinkfly taking out both drones as Grandpa keeps on driving. Ben, please get back here!

* * *

Ben's/Stinkfly's POV:

I fly down to the second drone I took out as I say to myself, "Float like a butterfly, but sting like a Stingfly!" All of a sudden, Vilgax finds me and I try to fly away from him as I'm in the air, and Vilgax has my tail and he demands from me, "Give me the Omnitrix!" But I hack out a loogie and Vilgax falls to the he escapes and takes a leap and I dodged him as I ask myself, "Who is this guy?!" He lands in front of the RV, but luckily the RV is still driving away.

* * *

Erica's POV:

We just drove away from Vilgax as I yell at Grandpa, "Where are we going?! We have to help Ben!" But Grandpa tells me, "We will, Erica, I promise. But first we'll need to get some special help!" Toothless tells him, **"Let me guess, at Mount Rushmore?" **Grandpa's silence counted as a yes as Gwen tells Grandpa, "Grandpa? You're really freaking us out." I look outside and see Ben/Stinkfly being chased by Vilgax and Toothless tells me, **"Don't worry, Erica. I'm positive Ben will be okay!"**

* * *

Ben's/Stinkfly's POV:

Vilgax is chasing me all over the city as he hops on building to building until he grabs me in the air and we hit a building and he lifts me up yelling angrily, "I grow tired of this!" A finger of his turns red and he touches the Omnitrix symbol on my head and I was turned back to normal?! I then ask him sounding annoyed, "Hey, how'd you do that?!" Vilgax gets even angrier as he yells, "A child?! The Omnitrix is in the hands of a mere child?!"

Vilgax then tries to grab the watch, but the won't let him as it flings us away from each other. Vilgax appears saying, "It appears the Omnitrix is already merged with your own DNA." I try to run away but he grabs me as I tell him, "I don't suppose that means you're going to let me go, does it?" Vilgax then tells me as rolly ball ship thing comes to us, "Hardly." He throws me inside then he comes in and the doors close and I feel the ship rolling away. Erica, Gwen, Grandpa, Toothless, wherever you guys are, I might need some help!

* * *

Erica's POV:

Grandpa got us to Mount Rushmore, but we're on a different road which is bumpy as Toothless tells me, **"Why he had to take us to Mount Rushmore, instead of helping Ben, there better be a good reason!"** I nod and tell him, "I hope so!" Gwen then asks Grandpa as he keeps driving, "I don't think tourists are allowed on this road!" But Grandpa tells her, "We're not tourists, we're tenants." Grandpa stops at a spot and presses a button under the dash board, and all of a sudden, we're taken down into the mountain.

Toothless, Gwen and I looked out a window in awe of us being taken inside the mountain. The elevator then stops showing us an underground lair! I then say to Toothless, "Toothless, there may be a chance that Grandpa, my dad and Gobber weren't plumbers at all." Toothless nods and tells me, **"I agree with you on this one." **Grandpa then takes us into an are where there are a bunch of drawers, and as Grandpa opens a few there are some strange weapons inside.

Grandpa goes to another one as Gwen yells at Grandpa, "That's it! We're not taking another step until you tell us what's going on!" I also ask Grandpa, "Yeah, why aren't we helping Ben and what is this place?!" Then Toothless asks Grandpa, **"And how do you know the alien that's after Ben?" **Grandpa then answers holding a big gun device and goggles on him, "Well, it's kind of complicated. But let's just say, Gobber, Stoick and I weren't your normal plumbers before I retired, Gobber took a break from it, and Stoick was kicked out of it."

I look at the gun in awe, but then I remembered Grandpa said my dad's name and I ask him, "Wait, so then my dad is-?" Grandpa interrupts telling me, "Yeah, let's just say your father was an idiot at doing his job. I'll explain everything later. But right now, I need you all to trust me and do exactly as I say, or else we'll never get Ben away from Vilgax." I nod and Toothless says, **"Okay, let's do this!"**

* * *

Ben's POV:  
I'm on Vilgax's spaceship and I'm hooked up to something where I'm suspended in the air, and the arm my with my Omnitrix is hooked up to something as Vilgax says looking at something, "A child. I should have suspected as much. The Omnitrix being used as a play toy!" I yell at Vilgax offended, "Hey, Erica, Toothless and I saved a lot of people by going hero."

Then Vilgax tells me, "You hold the key to a power struggle so ancient, so vast, it is beyond your feeble comprehension. Picture an entire army, each in command of an Omnitrix at my command, I will be invincible. I will rule the universe. And the only thing standing between me and my destiny is you." Sharp weapons appear from the ground and I'm seriously starting to get scared! If this is how Erica felt when she was helpless against her dad, I am so going to make sure I get stronger!

* * *

Erica's POV:

We all got back into the RV and we were taken back up to the surface and Grandpa starts driving telling us, "This weapon is keyed into Vilgax's bio-signature. Hopefully, it will take him down for good this time!" Gwen questions nervously, "This time?" Toothless and I latch onto Grandpa's and Gwen's seats as Grandpa asks me, "Erica, there is a small red button under the cabinet. Press it!" I do so reaching over to Gwen and pressed it and a holographic map apears. I yell out amazed, "Cool!"

Grandpa tells us as a red circle appears on the map, "GPS Assistant Tracking System. It's locked on the watch's signal. You three navigate." Hang on, Ben! We're coming! We then see a humongous space ship as I latch onto Grandpa's seat and Toothless stays on my neck as Grandpa keeps driving and he tells us, "We have to get aboard!" Grandpa quickly presses a button that appeared and Toothless and I look outside grinning like maniacs seeing machines coming out of the RV.

Toothless then shouts out, **"I love this man!" **I then yell, "Me, too!" The RV then goes super speed and we go flying into the ship! Gwen screams in fear but Toothless and I yell, "Whoo-hoo!/**Whoo-hoo!"** Grandpa honks the horn and we crash through a wall and into Vilgax into another wall! Then we backed up as I tell Grandpa, "Grandpa, that…was…AWESOME!" Gradpa goes out of the RV with the gun and I do as well with fire coming from my hands as Grandpa tells Vilgax sounding angry, "Claws off my grandson, Vilgax!" Then I yell at Vilgax, "Yeah, ya freak!"

Vilgax sees us as he says, "Tennyson. And Haddock's daughter." The fire immediately disappears from my hands as he said my last name. How the heck does he know?! Grandpa blasts Vilgax with an energy blast and Grandpa drops the gun and goes over to Ben and I do as well. The thing that's holding Ben's left arm is sparkling bad and somehow he turned into XLR8, then to Diamondhead, and then to Wildmutt! I ask Grandpa starting to sound scared as Toothless comes out, "What happening to him?!"

Grandpa answers, "The power surge must have affected the watch." Then Wildmutt turns into Four Arms and breaks free. Gwen comes out and yells, "Look out!" Lasers come firing with robot drones coming at us. They fire at Ben/Four Arms as he goes to punch them but he then turns into Ghostfreak as he goes through them and Ben/Ghostfreak yells getting annoyed, "Ah, man!" But he then turns into Grey Matter and takes out a drone with his brain. But he then turns into Upgrade and takes control of a drone.

I'm firing fireballs at the drones and Toothless takes some out with his tail in his big form. I didn't notice a drone coming up behind me until Toothless jumps into the air and tackles it to the ground. I tell Toothless, "Thanks, buddy!" Toothless tells me with a big grin, **"Not a problem, partner! This is the most fun I've had since this summer started!" **Ben/Upgrade took care of some of the drones and the ship starts to fall. Grandpa then tells us, "We have to get this ship back under control!"

As Grandpa leaves, Ben asks in shock, "He can fly a spaceship?!" Gwen tells us, "At this point, nothing surprises me anymore!" I looked at Grandpa as he's at the controls and I see Vilgax, and I yell to Grandpa, "Grandpa, look out!" Grandpa sees Vilgax and Vilgax throws him near a hole. Vilgax is about to step on him and Grandpa is holding the foot back, and we all see this yelling in fear, "Grandpa/**Grandpa**!" Vilgax tells Grandpa, "Your weapon won't help Tennyson. As you can see, I'm much stronger than our last encounter."

I start to get very angry as my eyes turn into slits and Ben/Upgrade and I yell in anger as we run towards Vilgax and push him out of the ship causing us to fall!

* * *

Tootless's POV:  
What the heck was she thinking?! As soon as they fell, I immediately ran out and dive toward them! Vilgax falls to the ground and Ben/Upgrade is still in the air and Erica is falling fast. I quickly zoom down and catch her, just in time, and she hooks up to my saddle and I yell at her, **"What the heck were you thinking?!" **Erica tells me, "Sorry, Toothless! I don't know what happened. I got mad!" So I tell her as I got back into balance, **"That's fine! But right now, we need to take care of Vilgax once and for all!"**

Vilgax falls near Mount Rushmore and Ben/Upgrade lands on Abe Lincoln's head, but he also turned into Ripjaws! But he lands on Abe Lincoln's nose! Erica then tells me, "We have to help Ben, right now!" I then tell her, **"Got it, partner!" **We finally get to Ben/Ripjaws and helped him get to Abe Lincoln's Vilgax appears coming at us from a very big leap. He walks over to us telling us, "You are very slippery children, but not anymore!"

Erica grabs Vilgax's arm and burns him as he screams in pain as Erica yells at him as her eyes become slits, "You touch him, and I'll barbecue you, Cajun-style!" I then headbutt Vilgax causing him to fall and Ben/Ripjaws turns into XLR8. Vilgax slams his arms down and Ben/XLR8, Erica and I get the heck out of there! Vilgax starts trying to punch Ben/XLR8, and Erica and I overhear him demanding from Ben/XLR8, "You can't escape me!"

Vilgax grabs Ben/XLR8 and throws him into a rock, but Ben/XLR8 turns into Diamondhead as he fires diamond blasts as he says, "Special delivery!" Vilgax goes to punch him but Ben/Diamondhead is okay and tries to punch him, but his hands are smashed! But his hands come back and Vilgax picks him up once more and throws him to the ground, and when he punches him Ben/Diamondhead turns into Ghostfreak and the punch goes right through him! Ben/Ghostfreak then says to himself, "Sometimes, I love this watch!"

Ben/Ghostfreak disappears and as he does, I slam into Vilgax once more as Vilgax's ship appears and crashes to the ground. Erica and I get into the air and Ben/Ghostfreak comes out and we see the ship in the ground as the three of yell out, "Oh, no!/**Oh, no!" **we quickly fly down to the RV and see it mangled in a few places. We looked around but when we got to the back of the RV, we all gasped in fear and we see Vilgax holding Gwen in one hand and Grandpa in the other hand.

Ben/Ghostfreak then turns into Wildmutt as he roars and growls at Vilgax and I yell at Vilgax, **"Let them go, Vilgax! Their not a part of this!" **Vilgax ignores me and he tells Ben/Wildmutt, "It's your choice. You or them!" Ben/Wildmutt surrenders and Erica and I really want to finish him off, but if we try and do so, he'll hurt Gwen and Grandpa. So we stepped back as well as Vilgax turns Ben/Wildmutt back to Ben and he looks down with this dejected look as Vilgax says, "How noble." As he picks him up, Vilgax tells Erica, "You might be Haddock's daughter, but you do not have the animosity as him, thus you are weak. And here I thought his daughter would betray the whole planet, just like her father did."

WHAT?! What the heck does that mean? Erica then becomes still as Vilgax taken Ben to his ship and Grandpa and Gwen wake up as Grandpa yells to Vilgax, "Wait, Vilgax! Don't go back in there!" Did Grandpa do something in there or something? The ship flies off and Erica still remains still. She then asks, "What does that mean? What did Dad do?" I wish I knew...

* * *

Ben's POV:  
I was taken into the ship and as it flies off I hear Vilgax asking himself, "Foolish Earthling. Why would I-?" He then drops me in shock as an alarm rings out and he yells, "The Auto-Destruct Launch sequnce has been activated!" I get up, grab Grandpa's gun and shoot Vilgax with it and start running as I turned into Heatblast and I jump out just as the ship explodes and I start flying with fire.

I land on the ground and turned back to normal as Gwen, Grandpa, Erica and Toothless found me. Gwen then tells me, "Not bad for a doofus." Erica runs over and hugs me to death and she slaps me upside the head telling me, "Worry me like that again, and your going to get it!" She then hugs me again and I hug her back and Toothless tells me, **"Good job, Ben." **He licks my face ad I tell Grandpa, "Grandpa, we need to talk." Erica then tells him, "Yeah, like what exactly happened, what job that you, Gobber and dad had, and Vilgax knows my father?!"

Grandpa then tells us, "I'll tell you as soon as we get the RV fixed and back on the road again." We all agreed at this, and we all keep hoping that Vilgax is finished.

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Now for the questions! What exactly did Gobber, Grandpa Max, and Stoick do with their jobs? What did Erica's dad do that Vilgax knows him?! Who's Phil? Why are there aliens popping up? And who is the special character coming in? Find out next time on the next chapter of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior – Chapter 15:Truth!


	15. Chapter 15 Truth

Hello, fellow readers! Welcome to another exciting chapter of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior! I haven't been called in yet, so WHOO-HOO! Anyway, please review!

Okay, WolfWitchHuntress1318, yes they will meet Hiccup, and it will be the newest Hiccup from the teaser trailer of How To Train Your Dragon 2. Maximus Potter is still working on the cover image for the story. And I have a description of the outfit for Erica's hero outfit. I will let you all know when Erica's hero outfit is up! And the weapons will appear as well in the Dragon Warrior chapter and yes for the singing voice calming dragons down. I already had that planned out before you asked.

As for Artemis Hunter, yes, I might think of that since they look similar, like maybe the Chosen Three, I don't know! And yes, everyone will know everything. And yes, Erica will have a transformation sequence like Ben does when he goes alien. Now, I really do hope that's all of the questions you and WolfWitchHuntress1318 have! I know what I'm doing here! But if you have more, let me know.

Now for the Truth Chapter! We find out how Erica's father knows Vilgax, and who the special character is and Erica will sing! The next chapter after this is the one you've been waiting for: The Dragon Warrior Chapter! It will be out this Friday. So please read, review, and favorite!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Ben 10 franchise or How To Train Your Dragon franchise. The Toothless dragon in this one is from the movie and TV series, Dragons: Riders of Berk. I only own my OCs and that's it. Before I forget, in this story, I've decided for Toothless to have powers that I give him. You'll find out in this chapter and other chapters to come. I do not own the songs Too Cool by Meaghan Martin and Unbreakable by Fireflight.

* * *

Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior

Chapter 15: Truth

MANY YEARS AGO

No One's POV:

Over at a nuclear missile control center, nuclear missiles are floating into the air and are being taken into an alien spaceship. Laser blasts from two robot drones down on the ground hit the military soldiers as a humanoid squid alien appears. A laser blast appears and blasts one of the robot drones and blasts the squid alien, but he deflects the shot as he growls and a man with a gun and two other men appear in strange suits with helmets on telling the alien, "It's over, Vilgax! You're going down!"

Vilgax tells the man, "Many have tried, but none have succeeded. After all, I have a new partner." Behind Vilgax, a human man appears wearing the same suit the men are wearing and he takes his helmet off, and that man was known as Stoick Haddock. Stoick has firey red hair and green eyes, tall man with impressive build and his eyes hold greed. One of the three men in the suits says in shock and anger, "So it is true! Stoick, you no good cheat! Why would you team up with Vilgax!"

Stoick tells him, "You wouldn't understand Gobber. Let's just say I prefer the bad guy's way of handling of things." One of the three men gets mad and charges straight toward Stoick and ignored his friend's warning. But as the man fires Vilgax jumps up and knocks the helmet off the man and the man is revealed to have black hair and black eyes as Vilgax grabs him and aims a gun at his head and a robot drone starts to launch a nuclear missile.

Vilgax tells the other two men in suits, "Back away or watch one of your cities be destroyed! So put down your weapons, now!" Stoick tells the other two men with a bad smirk, "Better do what he says, or Phil here will be a mess that can't be cleaned up." Gobber and the other man have no choice but to drop their weapons and Phil tells them, "You can't just let them get away!" One of the men then says, "Never said I would, kid." The man then fires at the gun with a wrist ray causing Vilgax's gun to fall away and Phil pushes him away near the missile about to be launched.

The missile is getting ready to launch as Stoick tells his friends, "Your too late guys!" But then the unnamed man in the suit tells him, "Wrong, Stoick. Our timing's perfect." The man grabs his gun and quickly fires a net which causes Vilgax and the robot drone to become stuck to the missile. The missile is then launched with Vilgax screaming in anger. Gobber then asks the unnamed man, "Ya planned this, didn't ya?"

The man takes off his helmet and it is revealed to Max Tennyson with red hair and black eyes. Max tells Gobber, "Yep, and to finish it off, send Vilgax off with a bang!" As the missile flies, Vilgax yells out, "Tennyson!" The missile hits Vilgax's ship, thus getting rid of him. Stoick tries to run away, but Max and Gobber grab him as Gobber tells Stoick, "You old friend, are in big trouble."

* * *

PRESENT DAY

Erica's POV:

About a couple of hours later, we're back on the road and Grandpa tells us about he, Gobber and their friend Phil took down Vilgax and why my dad was connected to Vilgax. Grandpa finishes the story telling us, "…And then kablamo. No more Vilgax. …Or so I thought, until today." Whoa. I had no idea! But I still don't get it. How did Dad become someone like Grandpa, but then turned bad? Toothless nuzzles up to my side and crooning at me as I pet him.

Toothless tells me as he growls at the thought of my father, **"I had a feeling the man was evil before you were born." **Ben exclaims to Grandpa, "Whoa! So you guys were heroes?!" But Grandpa tells him, "We were just good guys doing a job, until Stoick became hungry with greed, joined Vilgax, and got kicked out of the job." Toothless growls even more at the mention of my father's name as Gwen asks Grandpa, "Excuse me, but what exactly was that job?"

Grandpa then answers, "We called ourselves the Plumbers. Officially we didn't exist, we were the guys who fixed the problems that no one else could: Extraterrestrial, extrasensory, and extraordinary. Sometimes even supernatural encounters counted as well, like dragons." I then ask Grandpa, "So my dad and Uncle Gobber were crime fighters?" Grandpa nods telling me, "Yes, they were. Until your father went to the Dark Side." Then Ben tells Grandpa excitedly, "So all of this time with Erica and I going hero, we've really been following in your good guy's footsteps. We're Plumbers in training!"

Toothless growls menacingly and yells, **"ERICA IS NOTHING LIKE THAT BASTARD!"** I pet Toothless and try to tell him, "Easy bud, easy. We know that. Ben only meant when my dad was good, not bad." Toothless still growls and tells me, **"I know, Erica. That man is a monster either way." **Grandpa tells Toothless and us, "Stoick wasn't always bad. He used to be a great Plumber. He was brave, strong, and always liked to help us out. But then we found out he was torturing some of the aliens we captured so he could get information. He was suspended because of that.

But we then found out he was working with Vilgax. When we thought Vilgax was finished, the Plumbers disbanded and Stoick was stripped clean of all his Plumber gear. About a couple years later, he fell for Erica's mom, name Valerie. We liked to call her Val sometimes. She helped Stoick calm down from his anger, and it worked. Eventually the two got married and Gobber became the best man. Stoick became happy once again and no longer had the feeling of greed, but then again, it always comes back and newfound anger appears as well.

On the day you were born Erica, Gobber and I were there and your father asked Gobber to not only be your uncle, but also your godfather. But something happened though. During your birth, your mother started dying. It turned out as you were born, something went wrong with the birth, thus causing only you to live and your mother dead. It wasn't really your fault. The problem that caused it was from your mom. When your father found out, he bursted into tears. He lost his wife, the only person in the world who made him happy. When he picked you up to take you home, we thought he would whatever he could to keep you happy and healthy, but apparently we thought wrong."

Toothless growls even louder telling Grandpa, **"You can say that again! He used his anger from not only being kicked out of the Plumbers to hurt Erica but also thinking that his wife died because of Erica!" **I keep on petting Toothless to try and calm him down. I can't believe this! Dad was nice! And it wasn't my fault my mom died! Why couldn't Dad have been the nice dad instead?! Toothless then licks my hand as I look at him and he tells me, **"Erica? Trust me when I say this, that nice version of your dad will never come back. That's why you have friends who still care. That man will never hurt you as long as I'm around."**

I nod and pet him some more as Gwen asks Grandpa, "And you knew about the watch and Toothless the whole time?" Grandpa tells us, "Not really, just rumors and scuttlebutt of the Omnitrix. I was surprised as you guys when it turned up on Ben's wrist. As for Toothless, I had no idea that dragons existed. There was Plumber talk of dragons being all over the place. But there was a rumor going around about a black dragon that kept flying for many years searching for someone or something important, though no one really knows who or what it was. When I saw Toothless, I figured he was the dragon."

Toothless then tells us, **"You're right about that, Mr. Tennyson. When Hiccup died, he asked me to find a new rider that matched with his own soul, just like his did with mine. The only person who has matched though was Erica and I waited a thousand years to find her. I was surprised when Erica found me. But I wouldn't change it for anything in the world." **I let out a big grin and hug Toothless telling him, "Ah, bud! That's so sweet!" I kiss him on the head and he purrs at the attention.

Gwen then tells Grandpa, "You always told us we could tell you anything, Grandpa. Guess you didn't feel the same." But I tell her, "Maybe he was afraid of how we would react to it all. I mean think about it, there was more to the Omnitrix than meets the eye. And there's more going on in our galaxy than we ever thought possible. I'm actually glad that all of this happened. If I hadn't met Ben, none of this would've happened. I would have never met Toothless, I would have never gotten powers, I would have never gotten rid of my dad, I would have never told you guys, and I would have been stuck in the basement for the rest of my life probably bleeding out until I died."

I look at the mirror in the front and Grandpa smiles at it causing me to smile back and Toothless stiffens up as Grandpa pulls over and sirens are blaring as ambulances and police cars pass by. I get my mask and hoodie on and I put Toothless's saddle on Toothless since it goes small when he goes small and Ben excitedly says, "Alright! This could be a chance for the Plumbers to go back to work!" Gwen tells him, "Ugh! You should start by unclogging that hairball from your brain, Mr. Plumber!"

Ben tells her, "Ah, you're just jealous because your not a part of the family business!" I then tell Gwen, "Especially since you don't trust Grandpa." Then Grandpa tells us, "There is no family business. Our hero days were over a long time ago." Ben, Toothless and I get outside as Ben says, "Well, ours are just getting started! Time to XLR8!" Ben slams down the watch, but instead he gets Ripjaws! Ben/Ripjaws looks at a mirror and he says annoyed, "Aw, Ripjaws! What a rip-off!"

But I tell Ben/Ripjaws, "Ben, work with what you got! There's a fire truck coming. Hitch a ride on that!" He nods and as the fire truck comes and Ben/Ripjaws grabs on, Toothless takes to the air as I hook myself to him. We go and find the new hero job!

* * *

Toothless's POV:

We get to where the trouble is and Ben/Ripjaws activates a hose on the fire truck causing it to be sprayed over everyone including us as he says, "Sorry, just needed to moisturize!" I look at Erica confused and tell her, **"Okay, that's something I would never hear Ben say! He's probably going to start turning into a girl!"** Erica laughs at this as I smile at her glad to know she's becoming happier. The three of us go inside to find what causing this and everything looks trashed.

Ben/Ripjaws then asks, "Okay, who's the punk giving us creatures a bad name?!" The creature then appears…but it's red, small, and drooling out pink goo. The three of us snicker and chuckle at this, and then we go full out laughing! Erica laughs and says, "Oh, my God! This is what we have to fight?! This is getting easy!" But then the creature throws rocks at us and I growl at the little demon! Erica tells the creature, "You picked the wrong day to make us mad, pal!"

Ben/Ripjaws jumps for the creature, but it dodges causing Ben/Ripjaws to hit the fountain. The creature jumps into water and spits water at us causing Ben to say, "(Sighs) That's just a breath of fresh air to me!" But I growl and tell him, **"Maybe for you, but to me, it's just plain annoying!"** The alien creature jumps onto a column and starts climbing up and jumps away. We look around and but we all accidentally bumped into someone wearing a strange suit and a gun as Erica, Ben/Ripjaws, and the man all yell at each other, "Ah! Who are you? Who am I? Who are you?!"

The guy then activates the gun and fires at Ben/Ripjaws causing him to go back and I roar at the man's face and Erica punches him away, thus knocking the man out. I run over to Ben/Ripjaws and Erica traps the alien in a metal box. Erica sighs in exhaustion and Ben/Ripjaws was able to get himself wet thanks to a pitcher of ice cold water and the watch times out turning Ben back to normal. As he did, the man was starting to wake up, so I quickly turned small, as Erica grabs her bag and takes off the hoodie and mask, puts them in the bag and I hop in. Today Erica is wearing a black tank top with a green star on the front, black shorts, and black tennis shoes.

* * *

Erica's POV:

Ben and I walk to the front where Grandpa and Gwen are as Grandpa asks, "Ben, Erica, Toothless are you three okay?" Ben tells him, "Barely. Some nut job in there nearly roasted me!" I tell Grandpa, "Yeah, I even punched him!" The man stands up and sees us but then he smiles as he says, "Max?" Grandpa then says back, "Phil!" The both of them hug each other and Ben asks him, "You know this guy, Grandpa?"

Phil answers, "Oh, you could say that. We used to be partners, Max and I along with two others." Phil looks at me and says in awe, "Now, kiddo, if I didn't know any better, you look a little bit like Stoick! Would you by any chance be related to the Haddock family?" I tense at this and Grandpa tells him, "Yes, she is. This Erica Haddock, Stoick's daughter." Phil holds his hand out telling me, "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, little lady. Nice to know Stoick made a great kid!" I smile at this, glad to know this man was nice.

We all get out as Phil takes the alien we captured and puts it in the trunk of his blue car and he tells Grandpa, "Yeah, she's not much to look at. But its better than that old Rustbucket of an RV you used to drive." Grandpa asks him, "So how are ya?" Phil answers, "Pretty good, considering I just bagged a Havok Beast. It seems like old times." But Ben yells annoyed, "You bagged it?! As if! It was Ripj-!" Grandpa interrupts Ben by telling Phil, "Havoc Beast, huh? Haven't seen one of those since the one we caught terrorizing Denver years ago."

Phil tells Grandpa, "Yeah, well, good thing I was around. You know, 'Once a Plumber, always a Plumber.' Ever think about getting back in the game, Max? I'm pretty sure Gobber wouldn't mind about it. We could relive the glory days." Grandpa tells Phil, "No, thanks. I'm retired. That, and I'm pretty sure Gobber is busy enough. And so are all of the Plumbers."

Phil then tells Grandpa, "Yeah, thanks to you. Once Vilgax was taken out of the picture, work seemed to dry up." Grandpa then says, "I'm just doing my job." Phil then says, "Yeah, anyway…looks like things are picking back up again. In fact, I'm starting my own free-lance plumber business." Phil then stares at something and it looks like he's staring at the Omnitrix. Phil then tells Ben, "Wow, cool watch. It looks so familiar." I then hear Toothless growl quietly as he tells me, **"I sense something bad about him, Erica."**

Just when Ben is about to tell him, Grandpa tells Phil, "Oh, look at the time, we need to go. Nice catching up with you, Phil. Happy plumbing." We get into the RV and I pet Toothless hoping to calm him down. Grandpa starts driving as Ben is in the passenger seat with him, while Gwen, Toothless and I are in the table as I'm feeding Toothless fish. I start to scratch Toothless's back and he purrs at the attention. Apparently, he loves being scratched.

Ben tells Grandpa, "I don't get it! How come you didn't tell Phil about the Omnitrix or Toothless?" Grandpa answers him, "That's only on a need-to-know basis. The less people who know of the Omnitrix or Toothless, the better." Gwen tells Grandpa, "I guess that's your answer to everything, huh Grandpa?" Toothless then tells Ben, **"Your Grandpa's right, Ben. Some things need to be kept secret, even if their from your friends." **I tell Ben, "Yeah, like when I couldn't tell you about my abuse, because dad would come after me and kill me."

Ben looks at me with sympathy, then he tells Grandpa, "Hey, why don't we start up the Plumbers again? You, me, Erica, Toothless and Phil! We'd be super alien butt kickers!" I then tell Grandpa, "Yeah, we could totally help out! I don't want to be like my dad, but I want to help!" Toothless then tells Grandpa, **"Yeah, me too! I want to help out as well!"** Grandpa then tells Ben, Toothless and I, "I'm glad you three appreciate what I did, but you can't bring back the past." Toothless then tells us, **"I know that from personal experience."**

I pet Toothless's back as I tell him, "That's why we have the future. Sometimes we have to move on from the past, in order to make it through the future." Toothless sits on my lap and nuzzles to me telling me, **"And that's why you're my partner."** A screen pops up at the front showing Phil as he tells Grandpa, "Max, if you're out there, I need help! Two Vulpimancers tearing up a meat processing plant on Highway 44! I contacted one of our old Plumber buddies to come and help out since he was nearby, but I need some help until he gets here!"

The video feed cuts out and Grandpa has no choice but turning the RV around as Ben cheers out, "Alright! The Tennyson's and Haddock's are back in the plumbing business!" Toothless growls at Ben at the Haddock's part, but I calm him down with some more petting.

* * *

Toothless's POV:

We got to the meat processing plant as I come out and go big. We then hear a lot of growls inside as Gwen says, "I don't like the sound of that!" We all go inside and start walking until we get to a freezer and see Phil on the ground and I quickly hide in the shadows, so he wouldn't see me as the others go to help him. Phil tells Max as everyone helps him up, "Max, thank goodness you showed up! There are two aliens, very nasty. Our other helper is on the way. We're gonna need a little bit of that ol' magic."

Out of the steam, there are growls and snarls, as the creatures are revealed to be…WILDMUTTS?! Erica is starting to look scared, and I am as well. I hate seeing her scared! Ben exclaims, "Wildmutts! Maybe I can talk with them!" Ben activates watch and turns into Wildmutt as Phil then says, "That's why I recognized that watch! It's the Omnitrix!"

I still stick to the shadows as Ben/Wildmutt starts talking to the other Vulpimancers as they all growl and snarl at each other. And one of the Vulpimancers slams it's legs to the ground as Gwen asks getting scared, "What did you say?" Grandpa tells us, "Vulpimancers were never big on small talk. Even with their own kind. The two Vulpimancers then start chasing Ben/Wildmutt as one leaps up to attack him, when a fire blast hits it, and everyone saw Erica did it as she yells, "Stay away from my friend!" Ben/Wildmutt grabs on a chain, while the one who got hit, hit a barrel of intestines.

We all winced at this, as did I. Ben/Wildmutt keeps hopping chain to chain to get away from them and I decide to make myself known and slam down a Vulimancer when it was going to attack Erica from behind! Erica sees this and she tells me with a smile, "Thanks, bud!" I then tell her with a Toothless smile, **"No problem, Erica!" **Ben/Wildmutt then slams the other to the ground as we try to get out of here, but both of the Vulpimancers come back up and we're trapped! Gwen then says scared, "Don't suppose you two decided to become vegetarians?" Bad timing for a joke!

As they're about to attack, Phil brings out a device, and next thing we all know, Ben/Wildmutt, both Vulpimancers, Erica and I scream in pain as we all hear a very loud noise and it's hurting our ears as I roar in pain as I look at Erica and she's screaming in worser pain and I can tell she's crying. I never wanted to see this! Phil then tells us, "Sorry, guys. This is the only way to bring down a Vulpimancer and dragons too, sometimes." Grandpa then tells Phil a little bit suspiciously, "Yeah, lucky for us you had a sonic pitch whistler with you."

The watch times out and with the last of my strength, I hit the weapon with a ball of fire knocking it out of Phil's hand, and I walk over to Erica, seeing that she's knocked unconscious with tears still going down on her face. I roar at Phil and he starts to back away slowly. The Vulpimancers recovered and I was getting mad enough s it is, and I roared at them as well, the loudest I ever did. They backed away and whimpered like babies.

Phil then says, "Never seen Vulpimancers that scared before. But what's with the dragon? It's almost as if he loves Erica." Grandpa tells Phil, "That's because he does, Phil. That dragon loves Erica more than anything on this planet." I growl at Phil as he congratulates Ben and knowing the Omnitris exists. I then hear a groan and stop growling seeing Erica awake and she says, "Ah, my head! That really hurt!" I croon at her and put my head by her head and I ask her, **"Erica, are you okay?" **Erica answers, "Yeah, I'm okay, bud. My head hurts though. That hurt far much more than when dad throws me down the stairs and sometimes I land on my head."

But then a new voice appears, "Yeah well, that idiot is still in jail and he ain't ever going to get out!" We all looked up and I was confused of this human. He's tall, has blonde hair, brown eyes, muscular and he's wearing a white shirt, red vest, and black pants with black shoes. I have no idea who this man is and all of a sudden, Erica yells out with a big grin, "Uncle Gobber!" Erica runs out to him as the man opens his arms wide and Erica jumps latching onto him as the man hugs her back extra tight as he laughs happily and spins her around.

Wait…Gobber?! Now that I see, him he does look a bit like Gobber back from Hiccup's past! This one must be his reincarnation! Erica laughs glad to see him as Gobber tells her, "Ah, let me have a look at you!" He sets her down and kneels in front of her looking at her and he tells her, "Well, now! You don't look too bad! You actually look really healthy, Erica." Erica laughs and tells him, "Well, that's because I'm away from Dad. Now I can actually enjoy my life!" Gobber laughs and tells her, "You can say that again, kiddo. It's great to see you happy."

Erica nods and smiles as she hugs Gobber. Max and Phil go over to them as Max tells Gobber, "Gobber, long time no see!" Gobber looks at Grandpa and tells him, "Well, well, well, if it ain't Max! Thanks so much for taking such great care of Erica. I was worried about her for a minute there!" Grandpa laughs and he asks Gobber, "What are you doing here anyway?" Gobber answers him, "Well, I got an alert that Vilgax was back, and I sped over here in my car as fast as I could. When I got here when Phil called me, I saw what happened with your grandson up until I let myself be known. You told them?"

Grandpa nods and Phil then asks Gobber, "What do you mean, Stoick's in jail?" Gobber tells him, "I'll explain later." Then Gobber tells Erica, "Now, why don't you introduce your friends to me, Erica? Including the dragon." Erica smiles as Ben and Gwen go over to them and I slowly walk over, and Erica tells Gobber, "Uncle Gobber, these two are my best friends, Ben and Gwen Tennyson. I told Ben about what happened to me first."

Gobber nods and tells Ben, "Good thing she told you, huh?" Ben nods and tells him, "Yeah, I'm still mad at what he did." Gobber scoffs and tells us, "Don't we all? Everyone in Bellwood knows what happened. Both of your parents, all of the kids, the teachers, everyone. We even searched the house for more proof and we found more of the tapes. The teachers wanted me to tell you Erica, that they'll let you and Ben skip school for the court. And Stoick is still trying to bribe his way out, but nothing's working. It'll all be over before you know it."

Erica nods and she then introduces me to him, "And this is my dragon partner, Toothless. He's really cool!" Gobber then says awestruck, "Well, I'll be! This is the same dragon we've been trying to figure out for years! I guess he found his important thing." Erica laughs and I nuzzle to her.

* * *

Ben's POV:

Phil took us to the hotel he's staying at, and as we got there, Grandpa and Gobber told Phil what happened with Erica and her dad. He was shocked and angry at this never even thinking Erica's dad would ever hurt a child. Erica and I even told Gobber how we met and how Erica met Toothless, how she got powers and how I got the Omnitrix. We even told Gobber and Phil that we defeated Vilgax. We're in the hotel room as Phil tells us, "It's fate that we all met out here." I eat a shrimp and it's real good and Toothless is in his small form cuddled up to Erica.

Grandpa tells Phil looking around the room, "Ritzy suite. This had to cost a pretty penny." Gobber tells Phil, "Yeah, mate. Must have gotten a lot of green to get this." Phil tells Gobber and Grandpa, then to Erica and I, "Just a little thank you I negotiated for helping the manager out with his little alien problem. And trust me, this is just the tip of the old alien iceberg. You know, Ben and Erica, the both of you would make great Plumbers." Erica and I looked at him happily as he tells us, "Real chips off the old blocks! We'd all make a great team!"

Phil tells us, "With the both of your powers, your dragon, Max's and Gobber's experience, and my instincts, we'd be an unstoppable team. What do you think?" Gobber tells Phil, "Sorry, Phil. I can't, I have to make sure Erica's father's still stuck in prison, and when he's found guilty in court, I have to make sure he stays locked up for good!" Grandpa then tells Phil, "That, and I'm thinking that this is an odd coincidence for a hyper weasel and two Wildmutts to end up on the same day."

Erica then says, "Now that I think about it, that does sound odd." Toothless then tells Erica, Grandpa, Gobber and I, **"Yeah, a little too odd!" **We also told Gobber, that Toothless communicates with telepathy. Phil tells Grandpa, "Aliens, go figure." Grandpa then tells Phil, "I need some fresh air." Gobber then says, "Yeah, same here. Erica, you and Toothless stay here." Grandpa and Gobber leave as I'm chowing down.

Then Phil tells us before he leaves, "Hey, kids! Order whatever you'd like off the room service menu." Ben cheers out, "Now we're talking!" Erica comes up and eats some rolls as Gwen then tells us, "Something's going on that Grandpa and Gobber's not telling us about. Come on!" Toothless tells Gwen, **"I know what you mean. I have a bad feeling about Phil."** Erica goes over to them as I tell them, "And pass up free room service? Now way, I'm staying here!"

Erica then tells me, "I guess you're right. It's probably just some secret Plumber's mission. It's better if we just stay out of it." And with that we all leave the hotel as Toothless jumps out of the window and meets with us on the ground. When we got outside, all three cars are gone as Gwen then says, "No Grandpa, no Gobber…" Then I say, "And no Phil. But where would they go?" Erica then says, "If Grandpa thinks those space weasels and alien mutts are connected, there's only one place to check out around here." Toothless then tells us, **"Mount Rushmore."**

I immediately turn into XLR8, and grab Gwen as Erica and Toothless hook up to each other as Erica puts on her mask and hoodie. I then tell Gwen, "Hang on! Pedal to the metal!" I then speed off as Erica and Toothless follow from the air.

* * *

Gobber's POV:

Max and I got to the base under Mount Rushmore and quickly went into a room to see that the object we were looking for as we realized together, "It's gone." We then hear Phil say, "Looking for this?" We turned around and saw Phil with the Null Void Projector! So that's how all of these aliens have appeared. I then tell Phil, "We had a feeling all of those aliens looked familiar." Phil shrugs his shoulder as Max tells him, "You stole the Null Void Projector to release the ones we caught in the old days."

Phil tells us, "You two always were too smart for your own good. But not wanting to join up with me, was just plain dumb." Great, now he's turning into Stoick! I then ask Phil, "Why are you doing all of this, anyway?" Phil answers, "Job security. I release an alien, then get some hotel manager or a mayor, or whoever to pay me to catch it. Easy money." Max then tells Phil, "We're not gonna let you get away with this, Phil!" But then Phil tells us, "Yeah, I figured you two would say that. Too bad, though. We could've made quite a team again."

Phil then fires the Null Void Projector just missing us as a portal opens up and out comes an alien with claws, no eyes, pointed les and spikes as Max and I back up from it as Phil then tells us, "And don't you two worry, I'll be sure to tell Ben and Erica how both of your last words to me were how you wanted them to follow in both of your footsteps as my partners. And who knows? Maybe I'll get Stoick to join as well. Maybe he can convince Erica by hurting her."

NO! I won't let him hurt her! The creature snarls at us, but I didn't care! I want to hurt Phil for what he just said! I grab Phil by the collar and tell him threateningly, "If I see you anywhere near Erica, I'm going to make sure your face ain't the only one screwed up!" But then I hear, "You don't have to worry about that, Uncle GObber. He ain't going to get me!" I look behind Phil and saw Erica on Toothless and Ben as XLR8, the alien he told me about and Max is with them, probably thanks to Ben/XLR8.

Ben/XLR8 tells Phil getting angrily, "Your no plumber! You're nothing but a big drip!" I let Phil go and push him away as I get over to the others as Toothless tells us, **"I knew there was something off about this guy!" **Phil then tries to sweet talk Ben/XLR8 and Erica, "Ben, Erica! We don't need your Grandpa and Gobber. We can start up the Plumbers again! Just you two and me!" Erica growls and tells him as her eyes turn to dragon slits, "Forget it! We heard everything and there's nothing you can do, that will change our minds!"

Phil then tells Erica, "I'm sorry to hear that. So say hello to an old friend." The alien that came out of the portal roars as Phil tells us, "A Wigsilian Org Beast." Phil runs away and Toothless growls out, **"Okay, I've had enough of this!" **He charges for the Org Beast and Ben/XLR8 goes to throw punches and kicks at the Org Beast, and Max threw a sleep gas smoke bomb at it just as Ben/XLR8 goes back to normal. The Org Beast is now out cold. I quickly ask Erica, "Are you alright, kiddo?" Erica nods and she tells me, "Yeah, I'm okay. No way, I'm ever going to work for that guy."

Wait a minute, aren't we missing someone? We all looked around and we all asked together, "Where's Gwen?!/**Where's Gwen?!"**

* * *

Erica's POV:

Grandpa, Gobber, Ben, Toothless and I are in the RV as it gets taken to the surface. And we realized Gwen isn't in it, which means she's in Phil's car! We all buckle up and Grandpa activates the thrusters that are all over the car and we speed away with all of us hanging on tight as Ben asks Grandpa, "So, how many aliens did you store in that Null Void thingy?!" Grandpa answers, "At least a couple of hundred, but it's a portal to an alternate dimension, in theory, it could have millions inside of it!" Then Gobber tells us, "Yeah, so whatever you do, DO NOT GET HIT WITH IT!"

I then yell, "Got it!" I put my mask and hoodie on as Gobber looks at me and tells me, "So it is true what I heard on the news, you are the Dragon Warrior." I nod and tell him, "That's right! We ain't going to let Phil win!" We found Phil's car and saw Gwen struggling. I growl at this site as my eyes turn to dragon slits and my hands are literally on fire! Gobber gets scared at this for a bit, and all of a sudden, the Null Void Projector has been activated and something comes out of it!

It looked like an Octopus fused with a bat! Ben then says, "Something tells me that's not the state bird of South Dakota!" Toothless then tells Ben sarcastically, **"Oh, gee! You think?!" **It flies toward the RV and covers up the windshield and breaks through the window trying to grab us as Ben tells Grandpa, "We need some muscle to stop this thing, Four Arms of Muscle!" Ben slams down the watch, but instead he turns into Grey Matter!

Ben/Grey Matter complains of this and I tell him, "Ben, remember what I said, work with what you get!" He then jumps onto the creature and he's able to control it! I open the door and Toothless jumps out of the RV and he's in the air and I jump out landing on him and Gobber cheers at this! I hook myself to Toothless and we take off!

* * *

Ben's/Grey Matter's POV:

I make the creature slam into Phil's car, but I fall off as the car slams at a fence that's at a cliff. Luckily, I grabbed onto the cliff and Phil falls out with the Null Void Projector, but he's still hanging on as I raise myself up, Phil then tells me holding the Null Void Projector, "Back off, Small Fry! Or I'll release every alien in this thing!" But I tell him, "But then you'll be out of a job!" But Phil tries to tell me, "It doesn't have to be this way. We could all work together!"

But I tell him, "No way! Erica, Toothless and I aren't for sale!" Then Phil tells me activating the Null Void Projector, "Well, then you're going to be very busy! You and that stupid brat of Stoick's!" But I tell Phil, "Sorry, but we're on summer vacation! And I want Erica to have the best one!" Gwen quickly throws me a car mirror as the Projector fires at the mirror, deflecting it and hitting Phil, as the Projector seals Phil up inside the Null Void.

Gwen grabs it and I say, "Glad that's over!" Erica and Toothless come over as they both tell me, "Amen to that!/**Amen to that!" **Grandpa and Gobber appear as we quickly get the Octopus Bat alien back in the Null Void along with the Org Beast when we came back to Mount Rushmore. Grandpa puts away the Null Void projector back in it's natural place. By then I'm back to normal.

* * *

Erica's POV:

As we sealed away the Org Beast. Grandpa tells Ben, Gwen, Toothless and I, "Gobber and I are sorry we had to keep our pasts secret for so long. I should have known I could trust you guys." Gwen tells Grandpa, "It's okay." Then Gobber tells Ben and I, "And for what it's worth Ben and Erica, the both of you would have made great Plumbers. All of you, including Toothless here." Gwen then tells Grandpa, "Hey, we're your grandkids. What do you expect?"

Then I tell Gobber, "Yeah, and I'm your niece! I was going to follow in your footsteps eventually and never my dad's!" Gobber smiles and hugs me telling me, "Thanks, kiddo! But you know what? When that trial comes, something tells me you'll be brave enough to face your father. You're a lot stronger than that man thinks." I smile and hug him once more as Toothless tells me, **"Now this man is the kind of father a daughter should have." **I laugh and tell him, "Ditto!"

Ben then asks Grandpa, "What about Phil?" Grandpa answers, "I think there are some things about this job we're better off not knowing." I take off my hoodie and mask and put them somewhere safe. We all leave and decide to get dinner. So Grandpa drove us all to a pizza place as Gobber follows us in his car. We're all having two stuffed crust pizzas, and as we eat, there's a karaoke contest happening. Apparently, the prize money is a thousand dollars. I keep sneaking pizz slices to Toothless in my bag with no one noticing. As we eat, Gwen asks me, "Hey, Erica? You should join in!" I shook my head and told her, "Nah, I'm not that good."

Ben then tells me, "What are you talking about, Erica? I saw you listening to Unbreakable this morning. I think you could do great!" Gobber then tells me, "Yeah, kiddo. You should at least try and just have fun doing it." But someone comes over to our table and tells me, "You really shouldn't try, you'll only lose." I turn around and see an eleven year old girl who has long blonde hair and blue eyes and she's wearing a blue miniskirt, a pink tank top and white flipflops.

I start to get annoyed and tell her, "Why not?" The girl then tells me, "Uh, because you're ugly. Ugly people have no talent. So you should not enter. I'm going up there and I'm going to win, and P.S.? Your bag is so ugly!" As she walks away, I start to growl at this. GObber is calming doen and Toothless tells me, **"Don't listen to her, Erica. That girl has no idea what she's talking about." **I nod at this petting him as we continued eating. The contest continued, and then that blonde haired girl's turn came and she was announced as Tiffany Carter. Tiffany then sings Too Cool by Meaghan Martin:

Verse 1:

I'm too cool for my dress  
These shades don't leave my head  
Everything you say is so irrelevant  
You follow and I lead  
You wanna be like me  
But you're just a wannabe  
Love it or hate it

I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand

Chorus:  
But I'm too cool, too cool  
I'm too cool to know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you

You think your hot  
But I'm sorry you're not  
Exactly who do you think you are  
Can tell you what, that you haven't got  
But when we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you

Verse 2:  
You're lucky I'm so nice  
Even I'm surprised  
You are still allowed to be in my crew  
I'll show you how it's done  
If you want to be someone  
Just watch me and you'll learn some

Me, myself, and I agree  
You'll never catch up with me

Chorus:  
'Cause I'm too cool, too cool  
I'm too cool to know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you

You think your hot  
But I'm sorry you're not  
Exactly who do you think you are  
Can tell you what, that you haven't got  
But when we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you

Verse 3:  
You see some are born with beauty  
Brains and talent and they got it all  
While others simply try all their lives  
Still they never get the call  
That's the difference between you and me  
Obviously, I'm a natural,  
I'm the real deal, yeah

I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand

[Chorus 2x]

I have this sneaking feeling she was talking about me through the whole song. I growl even louder, and then I tell everyone at the table, "Okay, I want some of this action." I get out of my chair and talk to the man in charge of the contest and he lets me on stage as I grab the microphone and tell everyone, "I'm a little new to singing, but I'm gonna try. The song I'm singing tonight is Unbreakable by Fireflight." Tiffany yells to me, "Freak!" I ignored this as I begin singing:

Verse 1:

Where are the people that accused me?

The ones who beat me down and bruised me

They hide just out of sight

Can't face me in the light

They'll return but I'll be stronger

Chorus:

God, I want to dream again

Take me where I've never been

I want to go there

This time I'm not scared

Now I'm unbreakable, it's unmistakable

No one can touch me

Nothing can stop me

Verse 2:

Sometimes it's hard to just keep going

But faith is moving without knowing

Can I trust what I can't see?

To reach my destiny

I want to take control but I know better

(Chorus)

Verse 3:

Forget the fear it's just a crutch

That tries to hold you back

And turn your dreams to dust

All you need to do is just trust

(Chorus x2)

Everyone looks at me in awe and soon the whole restaurant is applauding and cheering. The amn inc harge of the contest comes up and declres, "It looks like we have a winner! Erica Haddock is the winner!" I'm given the trophy and the money and Tiffany is really steamed! I go back over to everyone and thee all congratulate me on a job well done! Toothless even tells me, **"That was excellent, Erica. I felt calm when you sang just now."** I let Toothless and tell him, "Thanks, bud. Maybe I have a gift to calm dragons."

The next day, Gobber left to go back home to Bellwood. He wished me luck for the summer. As Grandpa drives, I looked through the brochures I gabbed from the restaurant and saw something that got my attention. I tell Grandpa, "Hey, Grandpa! According to this brochure, there's a museum near where we're going. There's an exhibit about Vikings and Dragons!" Toothless perks up at this as Grandpa says, "Really? How about this, Erica? When we get there, that day will be all about you. We'll go to the museum when we get to the town." I no and tell him, "Deal!"

Ben tells me, "Whoa! Hey, maybe there's some more info about Toothless!" Then Gwen tells me, "Yeah, maybe there's some info about Hiccup. After all, he was a Viking right?" I nod and Toothless tells me, **"It would be nice to see some things back from Hiccup's time, if it has them of course. I'd like to come along and see them."**

I nod and I'm getting excited for the museum. If only we all had known, that when we got there, my true destiny would be revealed, Toothless's past would be revealed, who Hiccup is, and why it is that I'm so important to Toothless…

* * *

No One's POV:

In a dark cave, there stands a Night Fury with black scales, gold eyes and a scar over his right eye. He's been in deep meditation for days searching for someone through minds. After what seemed forever he snaps his eyes open and says, **"The Chosen Dragon Human is coming. I must alert the council and let them know at once. But first, I might need more then just the council. I must bring out the Boy."**

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Now for the questions! What will our group see at the museum? What's appearing on Erica's left arm? Where have they been taken to? Whose the Boy that will appear and what does he have to say to our heroes?! How will they react when Toothless reveals all about his past from a thousand years ago? And will Erica get weapons and a hero outfit? Find out next time on the next chapter of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior – Chapter 16: Dragon Warrior!


	16. Chapter 16 Dragon Warrior

Hello, fellow readers! Welcome to another exciting chapter of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior! I haven't been called in yet, so WHOO-HOO! Anyway, please review!

**Bold text is when the dragons are talking.**

First of all, for WolfWitchHuntress1318, happy late birthday, I hope this makes you happy. Yes, I thought up of that thing for 'Framed' even before you said it. So that will happen. Seriously, I hope that's all of the questions you have!

Also, real quick! I'm going to an amusement park on Sunday, and it will be awesome! And because I'll need time to calm down from it all, only one chapter for Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior will come out next week. Don't hate me! So please be patient as the chapter for next week will be out on Friday.

Now for the Dragon Warrior Chapter! We'll find out who the Boy is, Toothless reveals all of his past, Erica's weapons and her hero outfit will appear, and the Dragon Council will be revealed! Maximus Potter gave me a description of Erica's hero outfit, so I hope you like it! And Erica might sing! I hope you all love it! I worked real hard on this one! So please read, review, and favorite!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Ben 10 franchise or How To Train Your Dragon franchise. The Toothless dragon in this one is from the movie and TV series, Dragons: Riders of Berk. I only own my OCs and that's it. Before I forget, in this story, I've decided for Toothless to have powers that I give him. You'll find out in this chapter and other chapters to come. I do not own the song You're The Reason by Victoria Justice.

* * *

Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior

Chapter 16: Dragon Warrior

Erica's POV:

We all made it to the town where the museum is, and when we found a nice hotel to stay in and thank God, Ben didn't ruin anything. Once we brought everything in, we were back on the road to get to the museum and Ben tells me, "This is one museum trip I don't mind going on. I wonder what kind of Viking stuff they have?" Gwen then says, "According to the brochure, there's a lot of stuff: Ancient artifacts, Viking armor, and things about dragons. There's even something in here about a legendary Viking warrior from a thousand years ago."

Toothless then tells us, **"That might be Hiccup that its talking about. If they do have things from Hiccup's time, it would be nice to remember some old memories from them." **I pet Toothless as I tell him, "I hope so, bud. After all, I want to know the guy who took care of you." Toothless laughs and tells me, **"Trust me Erica, you and him are more alike than you think."**

I look at him confused, until Grandpa calls out, "Hey, guys! We're here!" The RV stops as I put Toothless in my bag along with my hoodie and mask. Today I'm wearing a black t-shirt with a white skull and a blue ribbon on the skull, black capris and black tennis shoes. Ben brings his backpack along with him just in case he gets bored, he can read a comic book. We all go outside and then go inside to the museum and I can already see a few Viking artifacts in the entrance. I don't know why, but I have a feeling that today is going to be amazing. The tour lady came as we signed up for the tour and she tells us all about some of the Viking armor that were in glass cases.

We began to see more stuff, but not the kind of stuff I wanted to see. As the group begins moving, I see something in a room. In a glass case are drawings of Toothless! I talk into the room as everyone was taken into another room including Ben, Gwen and Grandpa. I then tell Toothless, "Toothless come out and take a look." Toothless pops out of the bag and sees the drawings and he tells me, **"I know these drawings! These are the ones Hiccup drew of me! This must be part of the exhibit with Hiccup in it."**

I look at the drawings in awe and see that only a gentle hand can draw Toothless this well. I was so busy looking at the drawings, I didn't hear somebody coming in the room. I then hear someone behind me asks me, "Do you like the drawings?" I turned around and saw someone watching me as the voice came from him. The person looks eighteen to nineteen years old, has a black shirt with a red Skull that has horns on the front, black pants, and black shoes. The guy has messy brown hair and green eyes. Now that I look at him, he looks a bit like me.

I answer him, "Yeah, the drawings are beautiful. Whatever kind of Viking drew these, he must have been real gentle to get it just right." The guy comes up to me and tells me, "Yeah, the Viking who drew this must have thought this dragon was his greatest treasure in the world." I look at the guy and I tell him, "You sound almost as if you know the Viking or Dragon."

The guy laughs and tells me, "Nah, nothing like that. It was a hunch. You seem to be new around here." I smile and tell him, "Yeah, I'm on summer vacation with my best friend, his cousin and his grandfather. We're on a cross country road trip. I saw this place in a brochure and I thought it looked interesting." The guy tells me, "Yeah, dragons can be real interesting to just about anybody including kids. Especially when they find out there was a war with dragons and humans."

I ask him interested, "Really?" He answers with a grin, "Yep. But no one knows what happened. I know what happened because I research everything about dragons and Vikings. I'm a bit of an expert." He then holds out his hand and he tells me, "My name is…Henry, and you are?" I shake his hand as I tell him with a smile, "Erica Haddock." Henry looks at me surprised and tells me, "Really? Interesting…Aren't you supposed to be with somebody?"

I then realized Gwen, Ben and Grandpa weren't with me as I tell Henry, "Oops! I think I got separated from the group." Henry smiles and tells me, "How about I help you find them?" I smile and tell him, "Sure thing." Henry helps me find the group and I didn't even notice Toothless was shaking the bag trying to get me to notice him.

* * *

Toothless's POV:

I can't believe this! I simply can't believe this! The guy that enters and gains Erica's trust, his name isn't Henry. That was Hiccup! My master/rider Hiccup! How is this possible?! He shouldn't be here right now, unless…Uh-oh! The Dragon Council! He's here to take her to the Dragon Council. He must be able to see her mark. Draco must have sensed her, and now he's brought Hiccup out to bring Erica to the Dragon Council.

I have no choice but to let this happen. I just hope Erica won't be mad when she finds out Hiccup is her ancestor.

* * *

Erica's POV:

Hiccup leads me over to the group I was in and Grandpa sees me and runs over telling me, "Erica, there you are! Where were you? We saw that you weren't with us." Ben and Gwen came up as well as I tell Grandpa, "Sorry, Grandpa. I got distracted over in another room. Henry here found me and he helped me get back to you guys." Grandpa then tells Henry, "Thanks for helping her." Henry tells him, "It's no problem, sir. I don't like it when someone is all alone."

Gwen then tells Henry, "Thanks for helping Erica." Ben then tells Henry, "Yeah, when we couldn't find her, we were worried someone took her." Henry tells her, "I don't think that will happen. Something tells me your friend here is a lot stronger than she looks." What does that mean? The tour lady then calls us over and we're forced back into the tour. Henry decided to stay with us as the tour commences. Then we get taken into a room that's filled to the brim with stuff. Toothless then tells Gwen, Ben, Grandpa and I, **"This room has things from Hiccup's time period. Pay close attention, Erica. These artifacts are very important."**

I tap the bag letting him know I heard him, and I didn't even notice Henry looking at the bag. The tour lady shows us a book that has a dragon symbol in a glass case as she tells us all, "The Book of Dragons here is a Viking encyclopedia of all dragon species discovered by the Hairy Hooligans tribe. It's considered an important piece of knowledge, and it is how the Vikings of Berk know the weaknesses and methods needed to take down some of their reptilian attackers and/or how the Vikings can tame dragons seeing as how the humans and dragons worked everything out a thousand years ago thus there is no more war."

I look at the book and I say to myself, "Whoa…Information on all of the dragons? I wonder if it also means Hookfang?" I didn't notice Henry smirking at this. I looked around and saw something in a glass case, and it looked like a saddle and some kind of pulley system. There's a red tail fin thing on it that looks like a Viking symbol like the symbol on Henry's shirt. I then ask the tour guide, "Excuse me, ma'am? Can you tell me something about this?" The lady comes over and tells me, "I'm sorry, miss. But I don't think you can understand how that works."

I narrow my eyes and tell her, "Lady, I have a 4.0 at school, smarter than anyone else in the whole school, maybe even the teachers. I think I can understand a saddle with a pulley system. Now would you please mind telling me and the crowd forming behind you about who made this and what kind of dragon it was for?" The tour guide looks at me flabbergasted as everyone starts to laugh at the look on her face and Henry smirks in amusement.

The lady then tells us all, "Um, okay. This saddle was created by a Viking of which the exhibit belongs to. This saddle was created specifically for his dragon, a Night Fury." A Night Fury? That's the type of dragon Toothless is! The tour guide then continues saying, "What happened was that this particular Viking shot down this Night Fury causing not only it's left tail fin to come off, but also removing it's flight. So this Viking made this artificial tail fin and the saddle when he realized the dragon could not fly without him. So the Viking and this dragon become not only the best of friends, but brothers as well."

That Viking must be Hiccup. The tour guide lady starts to leave and Henry comes over and tells me, "Now that was awesome. You really talked back at her. Your pretty brave for a ten year old." I smile and told him, "Yeah well, let's just say I kind of went through a bad childhood." Henry nods and tells me, "I understand. Come on, the next part of the exhibit is about the Viking Hero this room is dedicated to. Your going to be surprised about what you'll see."

I look at him confused as we then go to a part of the room where it shows a picture of the Viking Warrior. Grandpa then says in shock as he sees the person on the picture, "Oh, my god!" Gwen then says in shock, "Unreal…" Then Ben tells me in shock and awe, "Erica, you should see this." Toothless then says, **"It's almost time…"**

I look at the picture of the Viking Warrior and my mouth drops in shock seeing who this person is: This person looks like Henry, in fact, he looks a little like me! The guy in the picture has messy brown hair, green eyes, wears black armor, arm guards, a brown boot on his right leg, but a metal prosthetic as his left leg. On a part of his armor, is a red Viking skull like the on Henry's shirt. The tour guide lady then says, "The name of this Viking is a legendary name. This man befriended and rode a Night Fury, which was impossible and unheard of. This man also stopped the war of dragons and his home and won an even bigger and accomplished far much more. The name of this man is…Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III."

I gasped at this as I realized something. Haddock…That's my name! But that means…I'm Hiccup's descendant! Which also means…Grandpa, Ben, Gwen and I turn around as we see Hen—I mean Hiccup smiling at us as he nods his head. So it's true! That guy is Hiccup!

* * *

Toothless's POV:

Finally, I thought they would never know! All of the people from the group moved on to another room while Gwen, Ben, Grandpa, Erica and I stay here with Hiccup. I climb out of the bag and run over to Hiccup and jump up as he hugs me close and he tells me, "So Draco was right. Your new rider really is a ten year old, huh bud?" So I tell him, **"Yeah, she is. She's the only one whose soul matches with yours and mine." **Hiccup tells me, "Easy, bud. I didn't mean to disrespect her."

Hiccup looks at Erica and he tells her, "It's nice to finally meet my reincarnation. Sorry for the secrecy, but I had to know for certain if you were the Chosen Dragon Human or not. But you having Toothless, you knowing Hookfang, and the mark I can see on your arm proved it." She asks him confused, "Mark?" Hiccup answers, "The mark of the Night Fury on your left arm proves you're the Chosen Dragon Human of legend. It can only be seen when you see the saddle, the Book of Dragons and me. And since you've seen all, go on and roll up your sleeve."

She does so, and when she did, he was right! There is a Night Fury mark on her left arm. Ben looks at it in awe as he tells her, "Whoa! It's like a tattoo!" Gwen then says, "This is taking things to a whole new level." Erica then looks like she's thinking of something and she asks Hiccup, "There's more than this going on here, is there?' Hiccup smiles and he tells her, "Your too smart, Erica. That's good. But yes, there's more going on than you think, which is why I need to take you all to the Dragon Council."

Without warning, Hiccup closes his eyes and opens them again as his eyes turn to dragon slits and a bright light appears and the next thing we all know, we're in a humongous cave like area, and there are rocks as there are dragons all over on each rock perched as they argue back and forth. We are at the Dragon Council's hideout. A voice rings out, **"QUIET! Our guests have arrived!" **All of the arguing stops as the one who yelled was Draco, as everyone stares at us.

Gwen then asks me, "Is this some kind of trial Toothless?" I answer her, **"Kind of."** My brother Draco, a Night Fury tells me, **"Brother, it's been a while. I'm sure you're aware of why you're here."** I nod and tell him, **"Yes, we're here because all of you want to see if Erica really is the Chosen Dragon Human." **Draco nods as Hiccup stands forward and tells the Dragon Council, "Dragon Council, I'd like to introduce you to our guests, Max Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Ben Tennyson and finally the Chosen Dragon Human who holds the mark, Erica Haddock."

Everyone sees Erica and they all start talking about Erica. I then see Hookfang and he tells Erica, Ben, Gwen and Grandpa, **"Long time no see, everyone." **Erica sees Hookfang and tells him, "Hookfang! It has been a while! Glad to be out of that prison?" Hookfang chuckles and tells her, **"Definitely! I was starting to miss eating fish fresh out of the ocean and lake." **Erica smiles at this as Stormfly, a Deadly Nadder who is also my friend, tells Erica, **"So your Hiccup's reincarnation. It's nice to know that it's a girl."**

Erica smiles and tells her, "Well, I'm glad that you're happy about that, uh…" Stormfly tells her, **"My name is Stormfly, Erica." **Erica nods and tells her, "It's nice to meet you, Stormfly." Stormfly nods as another member, aka Thornado, a Thunderdrum tells Erica, **"We're glad that you're the Chosen Dragon Human, Erica. I can't wait to meet your father. I hope he's like Hiccup's father." **Erica then flinches at this as I growl and tell Thornado, **"Trust me, old friend, you DO NOT want to be his partner. He's nothing like the Stoick back from a thousand years ago."**

Thornado looks at me confused as Meatlug, a Gronckle, asks me, **"What do you mean, Toothless?" **I tell her and everyone, **"Erica has been abused and mistreated by a member of her family she thought she could trust. In other words, her father Stoick Haddock abused her to no end for the first ten years of her natural-born life." **Gasps are heard all over the place as they all growl and roar at this as Thornado looks heartbroken.

Ben then tells all of the Dragon Council, "Yeah, it's true. Erica first told me about and then she told my cousin Gwen and Grandpa when we were out of Bellwood. But now all of our town knows what happened." Hiccup just looks shocked at this, probably not knowing that Erica went though this kind of thing, I then tell all members of the Dragon Council, **"If you do not believe me, look in Erica's eyes, read her mind and soul, and you will see what I mean."**

All of the dragons then read Erica's mind and after a few minutes, they all gasped loudly at this as they let out cries of outrage. Erica comes over to me and she asks me nervously, "Toothless? Why do I need to be here?" I look at Erica and tell her, **"They just want to meet the new Chosen Dragon Human, and they want to make you even stronger. Nothing bad will happen to you here. They have to know for certain if you are the Chosen Dragon Human. There might be trials that you have either already passed and they will give you something and there may be other trials for you to do in the future. Trust me, Erica, they do not think badly of you."**

Erica smiles and pets me as she tells me, "Thanks, bud." Grandpa then asks the members, "If you all don't mind, I'd like to ask a question. Why are we here?" My brother Draco tells him, **"You all are here, because we have found out that the new Chosen Dragon Human made herself known back in New Orleans and when you all helped our member Hookfang to come back and out of the prison. The cashier woman you met Erica back in New Orleans is a friend of mine. She told me about you. We also know who you all are. BenTennyson, you hold an alien weapon that allows you to turn into different aliens, and your cousin, Grandpa, Erica and Toothless have not only fought alien villains, but also a magical enemy named Hex and human villains as well. We would all like to tell you, thank you."**

Erica sighs in relief at this glad nothing bad is happening. Draco then tells us, **"My name is Draco, and you all know, I'm a Night Fury. The rest of our members are for the males, Hookfang as you all know; Apophis, a Whispering Death; Barf and Belch, a Hideous Zippleback; Viper, a Snaptrapper; Thornado, a Thunderdrum; Torch, a Typhoomerang; and Fraener, a Fireworm dragon. Then the female dragons are Amelinda, a Terrible Terror; Meatlug, a Gronckle; Stormfly, a Deadly Nadder; Razor, a Timbejack; Tiamot, a Scauldron; Adalinda, a Changewing; Titan, a Boneknapper; Raiya, a Skrill; and finally, Luca, a Smothering Smokebreath."**

Draco then tells Erica, **"Miss Haddock, first things first, we must tell you about the Dragon Warrior's purpose, how Hiccup came to you and why no one else could see him, and the reason why Toothless chose you as his new rider and partner."**

* * *

Erica's POV:

I nod at all of this information and then I ask Draco, "Draco? Am I going to get all of the powers of every dragon here at once, or is there a barrier protecting you all so that I won't get them at once?" Draco shakes his head and he tells me, **"No, you will meet these dragons again and again in future adventures, and you are right about the barrier. We're all protected so that the powers won't come to you all at once."**

I nod understanding this and I tell Draco, "I got that, sir." Draco nods as then tells us all, **"First things first, the first matter of business is the meaning of Dragon Warrior. Hiccup will now explain, and he will ask you if you understand the meaning." **

I nod as Hiccup stands in front of us as he then tells me, "Dragon Warrior is a warrior that not only protects dragons, but also humans as well. When I became the Chosen Dragon Human, I was scared and shocked at first. But I got used to it with time as I became an adult. I was able to stop the dragons and humans of Berk from war because I befriended Toothless. Then I was able to get Berk and other villages to befriend and tame dragons. Then I traveled all of the world to see more dragons because I was fascinated with them, then I fought more battles and won them all with not only my village and other dragons, but with my partner, Toothless."

I looked at Toothless in awe as Hiccup then tells me, "When I was a young teen, all I wanted was respect from my father. The only way to do that back then was to slay a dragon. I used a weapon in a dragon raid to hit a dragon, and it did, but no one believed me. I went to search for the dragon, and that was when I saw Toothless ensnared in my trap. I was about to kill him with my dagger until I looked in his eyes. They looked scared just as I was. I was about to bring the dagger down until I realized, I couldn't kill him. Because when I looked at him, I saw myself. Someone who was trapped and was about to disappear forever, I hated it.

So instead I used my dagger to cut Toothless's ropes free. When I did, Toothless pinned me down and roared at my face, and he left. I was then forced into Dragon Training the next day, let's just say I failed miserably. But then I found Toothless in a cove and worked hard to gain his trust. And during that time, I saw that his left tail fin was torn off because of my weapon. So I decided to make an artificial tail fin for him and after a test flight, it worked until the useless reptile flinged me off of him and let me fall into the lake."

Toothless chuckles nervously at this, as he tells us, **"Yeah, that was a bad mistake on my part." **Hiccup then tells me, "I then realized Toothless couldn't fly without me. So over time while my father was away, I learned ways to tame dragons thanks to Toothless, and made a saddle that could work with the tail fin and I could control and help Toothless fly. Our first flight was a major success. But my dad came back and I got chosen to kill a dragon because of my wins. I hated that, by the way. I was about to fly away from home with Toothless when the girl of my dreams found out, got her to see the wonders of flying and we found out about the Red Death and the reason why the dragon raids happened.

The next day, I was trying to show everyone dragons could be trusted, but my dad didn't believe me and caused the dragon aka Hookfang to go wild. Hookfang was about to kill me until Toothless appeared hearing my cries of help and saved me from Hookfang, But my dad and the other Vikings captured Toothless and my dad disowned me telling me, 'You're not a Viking, you're not my son.' He and other Vikings left to find the Dragon's Nest thanks to me spilling everything out. I got the teens from the Dragon Training to help me out as everyone rode on dragons and we found the nest once more.

We set Toothless free and my dad saw everything as he said, 'I'm proud to call you my son.' And with that, Toothless and I charged into battle. We were able to defeat the ed Death by having Toothless throw a plasma bolt into the dragon's mouth causing it to burn up from the inside out. It worked, but by then, Toothless and I tried to escape the flames, but the dragon's tail hit me causing me to fall as Toothless catches me and tucks me inside his wings.

The next thing I know, I woke up in my bed realizing Toothless and I were in my house, and I lost the bottom half of my left leg. A prosthetic was put on and a new saddle was made for Toothless as I realized all of Berk was riding on dragons. The war was over with as the dragons could finally be in peace with humans. Over time I fought in battles with Toothless, the other dragons and my whole village as I became the Chief.

When I was old and gray, dying in my bed, I told Toothless my final request. That final request was for Toothless to find a new rider, but it had to be someone who matched with my soul. Our bond was terminated and Toothless's tail fin was restored, so he could fly like a normal dragon again. A thousand years later, he found you Erica. Not only does your soul match with mine, but you also have the name Haddock, which means, not only are you my descendant, but I am also your ancestor."

We all look at Hiccup then Toothless then Hiccup in shock at this, and I just couldn't believe it! So I ask Hiccup, "So the reason why Toothless befriended me was because I was a Haddock?" Toothless tells me, **"That's not true, Erica. I had no idea your last name was Haddock until you told me. I looked into your soul first and saw you have Hiccup's soul and then I saw the memories. I didn't join up with you because I had to, I joined with you, because I wanted to."**

I looked at Toothless for a moment as I hugged him and told him, "Thanks, bud." Toothless uses his wings to cover me as he tells me, **"Your welcome, Erica." **Toothless folds his wings back as he then asks Hiccup, **"That reminds me, Hiccup. How come no one else saw you at the museum?" **Hiccup chuckles as he tells us, "That's because Draco brought me back from the Afterlife for me to meet and greet Erica. Only you, Erica, Ben, Gwen and Grandpa Max can see me."

Grandpa then comes over and shakes Hiccup's hand and tells him, "Either way, I'm glad Erica's ancestor is a nice young man." Gwen then comes over and tells him, "Yeah, you and her are almost alike, it's scary!" Ben then tells Hiccup, "Dude, that was awesome! All of those things you did in your past?! Man! I wish I could have a dragon partner!" Hiccup laughs and tells him, "Who knows? Maybe you might. You actually remind me of Snotlout a bit."

* * *

Toothless's POV:

Hiccup looks at Ben for a moment and he then says, "I wonder…" He then yells to Hookfang, "Hookfang! Can you come over here for a moment?" He nods and flies over and Hiccup then asks Hookfang, "Hookfang, I want you to look into Ben's eyes and see if there's any trace of Snotlout in there." Hookfang nods and says, **"As you wish, Hiccup." **Hookfang looks into Ben's eyes as he sees his soul and Hookfang steps back in shock as he then says, **"Good Drago! Ben has Snotlout's soul!" **Everyone murmurs at this and then Hookfang reaches to Ben's level and he asks Ben, **"Ben Tennyson, would you like to be my partner?"**

Ben looks at Hookfang in awe, then lets out a big grin telling him, "Definitely! We could use another dragon pal!" Hookfang then smiles and tells him, **"Then I'm honored to be your partner." **Erica tells Ben, "Ben, hold out your hand and let Hookfang's snout touch it." Ben does so and Hookfang reaches out to Ben as they touched and Ben immediately tells Erica, "Whoa! Is this how it was like for you?" Erica nods as I see Draco performing a spell as Hookfang glows. Then Draco tells Erica, **"And now Miss Haddock, it is time we give to your battle outfit. The people of this world now know you as Dragon Warrior, and in order to be a Dragon Warrior, you must now look the part. First, give me your Night Fury mask."**

Erica grabs the mask from her bag and gives it to him as Draco flies to the ground. Draco then says an unknown spell as the mask glows white, green and black. When the mask stops glowing, it lands back in Erica's hands and it shrinks to a charm as if for a charm bracelet as Draco tells her, **"This mask is now in charm form for you to use. The mask will grow big along with the hero outfit appearing. Hold it in your right hand, listen to your heart, and yell it out."**

Erica holds the charm in her hand and holds it up to the air and she yells, "Going Warrior!" The charm glows in her hand as the mask grows big and appears on her face and the hero outfit appears as her normal clothes disappear and this is what she's wearing: It's a black battle robe with green fire like designs on the edge of the sleeves and bottom of the robe, red straps, metal shoulder plates with bronze spikes, black fingerless gloves, dark grey pants, black heeled shoes, a dusty gray cloak with a round bronze clasp and fire emblem, black highlights in her hair, the Strike Class symbol necklace, and a gold charm bracelet on her left arm.

When the outfit appeared, Erica looked at herself as she exclaims, "Whoa! I…I look…" Gwen comes over and says, "Incredible!" Ben then says, "Whoa! Now you really do look like a super hero!" Grandpa then tells her, "Not bad, and thankfully, not too revealing." Erica laughs and she walks over to Draco and hugs his head, telling him, "Thank you, Draco!" Draco stiffens at this and then reluctantly, he wraps his wings around her telling her, **"Your welcome, Erica."**

Erica then sees a gold chain on her left wrist and she asks Draco, "What's with the chain?" Draco answers, **"This chain is another part of your hero outfit and the mask charm goes to it. You will be given more charms as well. But these charms are weapon charms. Like you brought out your hero outfit, you can channel your energy and power into the charms, and they will grow big and turn into real weapons. Also, the hero outfit is flame proof, and electrical proof, so it won't be destroyed, and nothing of you will be damaged. Basically, you're multi-proof all over. Toothless will help you out with the weapon charms, and he will train you in fighting. You've already passed four trials even before you came here."**

A gold glow appears and out of it is two gold charms: a Sword and a Bow with an Arrow. Draco then tells Erica, **"The first trial was to gain a friend. That trial was completed when Ben became your first friend. When you use the Bow and Arrow charm, you'll be given a quiver of arrows, an endless supply for each one you use." **The two charms then attach to the chain as two more charms appear: A Shield and Fan. Draco tells Erica, **"The second trial was sending your fear away. You put your father in jail by getting proof and giving it to the authorities."**

The two charms then attach to the chain as two more charms appear: Scythe and Boomerang. Draco tells Erica, **"The third trial was finding Toothless and gaining his trust." **The charms then attach to the chain as the last two charms appear: A Ninja Star and a Whip. Draco then tells Erica, **"The fourth trial was gaining a mental bond with Toothless and being in the air with Toothless once you got a saddle and harness. You'll have endless Ninja Stars in your cloak when you use the charm." **The two charms attach to the chain and Draco tells her,** "Try it out."**

Erica takes a deep breath and lets it out, taking a sword charm and feel energy being poured into it and the sword charm turns big and real as Erica holds it in her hands. Erica looks at the sword in awe as she whispers out, "Whoa…" Hiccup then tells Erica, "And that's not all you're getting either." A book appears in Hiccup's hand and he gives it to Erica telling her, "This is the original copy of the Book of Dragons. Use this to help you with fighting Dragon enemies. Toothless will tell you all you need to know." The sword charm turns back to small as Erica hooks it back to the bracelet.

Then Hiccup gives Ben a saddle and a harness telling him, "And you'll need this too since Hookfang will be your partner. And you might want to keep Hookfang in your backpack when he goes small." Ben smiles and hugs Hiccup telling him, "Thanks, dude!" Hiccup chuckles and tells him, "No problem. Just don't make him angry." Draco then tells Erica, **"There will be more trials to come Erica, but for now, rest, have fun and enjoy your life to the fullest."** Erica nods and she tells all of the members of the Dragon Council including Hiccup, "Thanks, everyone!"

Everyone nods as Draco then tells us, **"No, thank you Erica. Until next time…"** A flash of light appears and Grandpa, Gwen, Ben, Hookfang, Erica and I are back in the Museum. Hiccup appears for one last time, and tells Erica, "Erica? Please take care of Toothless for me. He's my most important treasure." Erica nods and smiles as she tells him, "I promise I will, Hiccup. I hope we meet again!"

Hiccup smiles and tells her, "I hope so." Then Hiccup tells me as he pets me, "Good-bye bud. Take care of Erica." I nod and tell him, **"I will, Hiccup. I promise. It was nice to see you again old friend. Say hello to the others for me?"** Hiccup nods and tells me, "Will do. Good-bye…" Hiccup disappears and we're all alone.

* * *

Erica's POV:

As soon as Hiccup disappeared, I look at the gold charm bracelet in shock still not believing it all happened. The hero outfit already disappeared and shrunk back to its mask charm as I hook it back to my bracelet as my clothes returned. Grandpa then says, "Well, that was a nice way to spend the day. Erica, how are you feeling about it all?" I tell Grandpa looking at the Charm bracelet and the Book of Dragons in shock, "A little scared, nervous, afraid. I don't know if I'm able to do this." Toothless jumps up to me as I hold him in my arms as he tells me, **"Erica, I know this is all new to you and that you're scared, but you can do this. You have Hiccup's soul, but you also have your own soul. I'll be here for you to help you with your destiny. I will protect you, I will serve you and I will always be there for you when you need a shoulder to cry on."**

Then Hookfang tells me, **"The same with me, Erica. I will help you and Ben as well. I know you'll do great being the Dragon Warrior." **Gwen then tells me, "Yeah, same here. I'll help you as well. I may not have powers or a dragon, but I'll do anything to help out." Then Ben tells me, "And you can bet that I'll help with this! I got my own dragon partner! I wonder if I'll get powers too?!" Hookfang tells Ben, **"Maybe. If I remember correctly, when you go alien, you have a fire alien you use? Draco used a spell on me, so you won't be getting my powers. I think the aliens are enough."** Ben realizes this and tells him, "Good point!"

I look at everyone and smiled glad to see and know my friends—no, my new family will be there for me, to help me through this whole thing with my destiny and all the other crud I've been through. I then tell everyone, "You're all right. I can do this when I have all of you beside me." We all smiled at this as Grandpa then tells us looking at his watch, "We better get a move on then. Apparently time stopped when we were with the Dragon Council. Erica, today is still your day, so we'll do whatever you want today." I smile and tell Grandpa, "Since it's lunch time, why don't we get some lunch? I saw a burger place down the street."

Ben exclaims, "Yeah! Let's go!" I laugh at this and Hookfang quickly turns small as he hides in Ben's backpack and Toothless turns small and gets in my bag and I put the Book of Dragons in my bag as I hear Toothless tell Hookfang, **"You'll love being with these people Hookfang. Their a lot of fun and their very nice."** Then I hear Hookfang tell Toothless, **"I can already tell. Ben is a lot like Snotlout. I think I can handle him as my new rider. But what about Gwen?" **Toothless tells him, **"I don't know for certain, but we'll find out when the time comes."**

I laugh at this as we all leave the museum. The rest of the day came with burgers at a restaurant, a little grocery shopping – luckily I convinced Grandpa to get us normal food – I like eating Grandpa's food, but sometimes I need a break. Hookfang and Toothless loved eating burgers and fries. Then for dinner, there was a nice ice cream place we went to. And there was another karaoke contest, and who would have thought? Tiffany Carter reappeared, and she tells me, "Well, well, well. If it ain't the little freak! I see you haven't got rid of your butt-ugly bag yet."

My eyes narrow at her as I tell her, "The only reason why I haven't got rid of it is because I don't care about your preppy trends. I'm proud of what I am and what I look like. If you don't understand that, then why don't you leave and take your knock-off Gucci bag with you?" Tiffany gets mad and she walks off as Grandpa tells me, "Nice job defending yourself, Erica. Your very brave for talking back at her." I smile and tell him, "Thanks, Grandpa."

Hookfang then tells me, **"I didn't like that girl. What gives her the right to do that?" **Gwen answers, "Because her family is rich. I checked her family out, and her family is one of the richest in the world. She's so rich she can afford anything!" Toothless growls at this saying, **"Just because she has money, it doesn't mean she's the most powerful person in the world. Especially since money doesn't give you power, it causes you to become so spoiled, you'll never be a normal human being again."**

We all nod at this agreeing as I then say, "I'm going to sing again. Toothless, Ben? You might want to listen to it." They look at each other confused as I get up on stage as I was called up, and I say to the microphone, "The song that I choose is 'You're the Reason' by Victoria Justice. The song is for my best friends, Ben and my pet dog." The other got the hint I was talking about Toothless and Tiffany sneers at me. I then sing:

Verse 1:

I don't want to make a scene

I don't want to let you down

Try to do my own thing

And I'm starting to figure it out

That it's alright

Keep it together wherever we go

And it's alright, oh well, whatever

Everybody needs to know

Chorus:

You might be crazy

Have I told you lately that I love you?

You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly

And it's crazy that someone could change me

Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try

And you need to know that you're the reason why

Verse 2:

I don't even care when they say

You're a little bit off

Look me in the eye, I say

I could never get enough

'Cause it's alright

Keep it together wherever we go

And it's alright, oh well, whatever

Everybody needs to know

Chorus:

You might be crazy

Have I told you lately that I love you?

You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly

And it's crazy that someone could change me

Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try

And you need to know that you're the reason why

Verse 3:

If it was raining, you would yell at the sun

Pick up the pieces when the damage is done

You say it's just another day in the shade

But look at what a mess we made

Chorus:

You might be crazy

Have I told you lately that I love you?

You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly

And it's crazy that someone could change me

Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try

Chorus:

You might be crazy

Have I told you lately that I love you?

You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly

And it's crazy that someone could change me

Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try

And you need to know that you're the reason why

As the song ends, everyone cheers and claps as once again, I win the contest also winning another thousand dollars. Tiffany gets mad as she yells at me, "You stupid bitch! You're going to regret messing with me!" I walk oer to her and tell her, not being afraid, "Go on ahead and try. You don't scare me." She looks at me shocked as I walk back to the table and we all leave as Hookfang tells me, **"That song was beautiful Erica. As soon as you sang, I calmed down immediately."**

Gwen tells me, "Yeah, Erica! You were perfect!" I laugh and tell her, "Thanks!" Toothless then tells me, **"Something tells me this won't be the last we'll be seeing Tiffany."** We all agreed with this as we go back to the RV and as it was middle of the night, I thought over what happened today: I found out I have a bigger destiny than I thought, I found out that Hiccup is my ancestor and that I was meant to meet Toothless, and I've got a new look for fighting and charm weapons hooked to a bracelet.

I really don't know if I can handle it, but as long as I have Toothless, ben, Gwen and Grandpa by my side, I think I can handle being the Chosen Dragon Human and the Dragon Warrior. I finally go to bed hoping our next adventure wouldn't be so hard. But we all have some pretty bad luck with that…

* * *

And that's it for the chapter! I hope you liked it! Now for the questions! Has Ben received a new alien? Who is the Great One? How will Hookfang do when he fights with our heroes? Will our heroes be able to save the planet? Find out next time on the next chapter of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior – Chapter 17: The Big Tick!


	17. Chapter 17 The Big Tick

Hello, fellow readers! Welcome to another exciting chapter of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior! I haven't been called in yet, so WHOO-HOO! Anyway, please review!

First of all, for WolfWitchHuntress1318, I don't mind you asking questions with your reviews. It bugs me a little, but not a whole lot, so you can keep doing that. I figured if Erica got a dragon partner, then why not Ben? Yes for the Terrible Terror. And actually, if you want, you can help me with the song ideas if you want. I really need help for songs when Erica is young in this story and maybe in the sequels where she's a teenager.

Now some of you are wondering if Gwen will get a dragon partner as well. And yes, she will! If you've seen the Ben 10 episodes, it will be in the episode, 'Tough Luck,' where Gwen gets powers one more.

Now for The Big Tick chapter! We find out what new alien Ben has, who the Great One is, and how Hookfang will do when he's teamed up with Ben! So please read, review and favorite!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Ben 10 franchise or How To Train Your Dragon franchise. The Toothless dragon in this one is from the movie and TV series, Dragons: Riders of Berk. I only own my OCs and that's it. Before I forget, in this story, I've decided for Toothless to have powers that I give him. You'll find out in this chapter and other chapters to come.

* * *

Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior

Chapter 17: The Big Tick

Erica's POV:

It's been a few days since our trip in the museum. I called Uncle Gobber and told him what happened. He told me that I should do my best with it. He did say that he knew I was destined for greatness…a lot better than my father anyway. During that time, I keep reading the Book of Dragons whenever I can, and there's a lot of useful info! I even started training by turning into my Dragon Warrior persona to see if I was fireproof. I made myself catch on fire everywhere, and the fire didn't burn away my outfit, mask, skin, hair or anything else on me! Now that was cool!

Hookfang is doing great with us so far. He likes hanging out with Ben. But mostly, Hookfang loves to relax. I even got a drawing of him in my drawing book. We're all at the Yellowstone National Park, famous for the nature and the scenery. And it's also a good place for Ben and I to fly with our dragons, even at night. I'm going to teach Ben how to ride with Hookfang, just in case he turns human when the watch times out, Hookfang can get him out of there. Today I'm wearing black shorts, a green shirt with black stars and black tennis shoes.

We're over by a river as Grandpa tells us as we're walking and Toothless and Hookfang are in small form, "Nothing like finally relaxing in the peace and quiet of the great outdoors!" Toothless tells us as he hops to my neck, **"You can say that again. We all deserve a break." **I tell Toothless, "Yeah, definitely. With Vilgax, finding out I'm the Chosen Dragon Human and I have a big destiny and everything, we all could use some downtime."

But then we hear Ben yelling to himself, "Darn it, darn it! I hate this stupid thing!" Then Gwen says, "Or not." Ben appears messing with the watch as Hookfang gets on Ben's neck and asks Ben, **"What's the matter, Ben?" **Ben answers Hookfang, "I figured I could go XLR8 and hit that burger place back in Casper. Maybe pick up a double cheeseburger with pickles, but it looks like I'm stuck here!" We also told Hookfang all of Ben's aliens, so then that way he'll know who's his ally.

Gwen tells Ben sounding annoyed, "Ben! Yellowstone happens to be one of the coolest places around. So just hang out and appreciate it!" Then I tell Ben, "Yeah, Ben! There's a lot of cool animals here. And there's a lot of good fish for Toothless and Hookfang to eat while we're here." Grandpa then tells Ben, "Gwen and Erica are right, Ben." Grandpa moves a log and it shows worms as Grandpa tells us, "Here, we can live right off the land! Mmm! Grub worms! They're full of protein! You grill them up with a sun-dried tomato paste and they are delicious!"

Then Grandpa eats one and we all get grossed out! Okay, I know I ate mealworms back on the first day of summer, but that's because I was starving! I decided never to eat worms ever again! Gwen then helps Ben with the Omnitrix as she tells him, "Maybe I can help! I'll take my burger with chili!" Then I tell Ben, "I want a bacon double cheeseburger and large French fries." Then Toothless tells Ben, **"And I want a double cheeseburger with extra ketchup." **Then Hookfang tells Ben, **"The same thing Toothless is getting!"**

Ben tells us, "Now that I can appreciate!" All of a sudden the Omnitrix acts weird as it activates by itself and a green flash blinds us all and replacing Ben is a…strange big pill bug alien? My friend falls to the ground as he opens his eyes and he sees claws as he looks at his new white arms as he asks us, "Uh, guys?! What am I?!" He waddles his feet as Gen says sarcastically, "Now that's a heroic pose." Toothless, Hookfang and I laugh at this as Ben/New Alien says annoyed, "Real funny!"

We all help him up as we take a closer look at him and Ben/New Alien now looks like a hulking, broad-shouldered alien covered in natural, yellow armor plating on his back, shoulders and the backs of his arms. He's mostly white with black on his upper half. Each hand of his possesses claws and sharp teeth. He's wearing the Omnitrix symbol on his forehead and his eyes are yellow. Ben/New Alien looks at himself and he says, "I can't believe I'm a new hero!"

Then Grandpa says, "And when there's one more, who knows? There could be a hundred more." Then I say, "Who knows? Maybe even a million!" Then Ben/New Alien says, "As long as their not as worthless as this one is. So what do you think he does?" ben/New Alien tries to breath fire, fire freeze rays from his eyes, and tries to fire magnetic blasts with different hand poses, but none of them work at all. Hookfang tells me, **"Something tells me, its none of thise things."**

I nod and tell him, "Yeah, but he'll find out eventually." All of a sudden, a meteor is falling from the sky as we all get out of the way, but Ben/New Alien is in the way! Luckily, the meteor passed by him and landed a bit far away. Ben/New Alien falls down as he says, "This new alien's got to go!" But somehow he rolls up into a ball and rolls away. Cool! He's like a pill bug or an armadillo! At least he's heading toward the meteor! Hookfang and Toothless immediately turn big as I grab my mask charm from my new gold charm bracelet on my left wrist, and I yell out, "Going Warrior!"

My new hero outfit appears which consists of my mask which appears on my face, a black battle robe with green fire like designs on the edge of the sleeves and bottom of the robe, red straps, metal shoulder plates with bronze spikes, black fingerless gloves, dark grey pants, black heeled shoes, a dusty gray cloak with a round bronze clasp and fire emblem, black highlights in my hair, the Strike Class symbol necklace, and a gold charm bracelet on my left arm.

As we run to the meteor, Toothless tells me, **"You look beautiful like this Erica. You truly do look like a Dragon Warrior."** Then Hookfang tells me, **"Same here, Miss Haddock." **I laugh a little and tell them, "Thanks, guys!" we run to the spot where the meteor is, and we saw Ben/New Alien stops and unrolls and the meteor is huge! The whole place is starting to shake and Ben/New Alien falls down and the meteor cracks open and Gwen exclaims, "And that thing is alive!" Out of the meteor is a leg as we all run/roll away.

Once the meteor cracked open, the creature is purple, blue and pink and it looks like a huge Tick! It settles into the ground and this strange and disgusting smell comes spraying out and Grandpa gags saying, "Whew! And quite aromatic!" Then Gwen says, "And here I thought it was Ben not taking a shower for three days!" And I tell her, "I thought it was longer than that!" Toothless gags and says, **"Actually, that smell is even worse than Ruffnut and Tuffnut back on Berk a thousand years ago!"**

Hookfang gags as he says, **"Yeah, that smell is even worse than Snotlout!"** Ben/New alien then says, "Yeah, definitely more than three days!" A spaceship suddenly appears as three strange aliens appear on a floating platforms for each one as one of them who's wearing a white robe says, "Rejoice! He has arrived! In all his glorious glory!" Then a small yellow alien with six arms comes close to the big Tick as he says, "I await his proclamation."

Then Grandpa asks the aliens, "Who are you guys?" I gulp at this as I have a very bad feeling about all of this!

* * *

Toothless's POV:

The alien in the white robe answers, "Relax. We come in peace." I scoff at this saying, **"Yeah, right." **Gwen then says, "Yeah, that's what they always say! Right before they blow you to bits!" Hookfang growls menacingly at the aliens. Then the other alien with a axe says this, "Ooh! An earthling and a giant lizard with attitude! I've heard they exist here in large numbers, or should I say, did?"

The alien in the white robe then says looking at Ben/New Alien, "And an Arburian Pelarota, to boot." Then I tell Ben/New Alien, **"At least we know what you are now**!**"** The alien in the white robe then says, "His presence here must be a sign provided by the Great One. Is he not tremendous?" Then all three aliens say together, "Tremendous! All hail the Tremendous One!" Then the alien with the axe tells Ben/New Alien, "But you're a little far away from home, aren't you?"

But Ben/New Alien tells him, "Actually, closer than you think." Then the alien with the axe says, "Unfortunately there's nothing to go back to. The Great One purified your planet last week." Erica growls as her eyes become bright green dragon slits and asks, "What the heck do you mean by purify?!" But the yellow alien tells us all to be quiet as he then says getting close to the big Tick, "He's speaking to me."

Gwen then says getting annoyed, "I don't hear anything." Then the yellow alien tells her, "Only I can speak his language. The Great One says, 'Your planet will be purified before the next moon.' You are quite lucky!" Then the big Tick's legs makes the whole ground gray and lifeless and so is the whole Yellowstone National Park! Grandpa then says, "I don't think so." Then Hookfang growls out and says, **"This is not good."**

Then the alien in the white robe says, "No, it's actually quite the experience. Let me show you." An audio visual appears as we see what happens to this 'purification.' The alien in the white robe says, "We followed the Great One from planet to planet, galaxy to galaxy, after he paid a visit to each and everyone of our planet. Notice his technique, the deep burrowing of the appendages, into the core of the planet, rotting it from the inside, and then ingesting it." The final image showed the planet being blown up!

Gwen then says in fear, "That's what he's going to do here?!" Erica growls even more saying, "That's not purifying! That's destruction!" Then the alien in the white robe then says, "But that is how it is. Your cities will be laid to waste, your oceans will dry up, your mountains will crumble." Then the alien with the axe says, "It will be the end of the world as you know it." Then all three aliens say together, "Rejoice! Rejoice! Rejoice!"

Then Ben/New Alien says, "We don't think so!" Then Erica yells out saying, "Yeah! We won't let that happen!" Ben/New Alien rolls up as a ball and goes to attack the alien in the white robe but the alien with the axe flings him away into the forest. Erica, Hookfang, Gwen, Grandpa and I follow Ben/New Alien as he rolls away all over the place until he hits us as we're all rolled down a hill and Ben turns back to normal. Ben then complains, "Ah, man! This watch gives me a new alien out of the blue, and all it can do is roll around! Totally no fair!"

Erica tells Ben, "But that's because you didn't have time to test him out. I think the new alien is cool! It almost looked like a bowling ball or maybe even a cannonball!" But then Gwen tells Ben and Erica sarcastically, "Oh, that's right! Don't worry about the fact that some giant planet sucker is about to wipe Earth off the face of the universe! Because that's fair!" All around us leaves are falling down as they become gray and lifeless and all of the trees become big purple pus-like things!

Hookfang gags and says, **"I don't like the looks of this!"** Grandpa then tells us, "We have to get back up to the hill and destroy that big Tick before it destroys everything." We all climb back up the hill and we see these purple tentacles that look like snakes and more of those purple pus-filled things as I tell them, **"These weren't here before!" **Grandpa then tells us, "That big Tick's poison is mutating the landscape!" Gwen slaps a tentacle away as all of the tentacles grab us and ensnare us all!

I look at Erica and see she's trying hard to escape! We're all being taken underground as Hookfang catches himself on fire to burn his tentacles as I see Ben trying to activate the Omnitrix and Erica still struggling, and next thing I know Erica and Ben are both dragged under! Hookfang and I roar out in fear and anger, **"NO!"** But then a green flash appears underground as Ben/Stinkfly appears and a red glow appears underground as Erica comes out with her eyes turning bright green slits and she's on fire!

Erica roars a Night Fury roar as she yells, "No one sends me under!" She walks over to me burning the ground making it become hard as she burn the tentacles off of me as Ben/Stinkfly grabs Grandpa and Gwen and gets them off of the ground, while Erica latches to me as I take into the air with Hookfang as I ask Erica, **"Are you okay, Erica?!"** Erica pets me on the side as she tells me, "Yeah, I'm fine, Toothless. For a minute there, I thought I was gonna die!"

I croon and tell her, **"You know that I would never let that happen!" **But the tentacles shoot up and grab Grandpa's leg as it tries to drag Gwen, Ben/Stinkfly and Grandpa down. Tentacles grab onto Hookfang's leg and my leg as well. Grandpa then says as he kicks the tentacles off his foot, "I hate tug of war!" The tentacles came off of him while Hookfang catches on fire to escape the tentacles while Erica throws fireballs at the tentacles that have me as we escaped. Hookfang then asks Erica and I, **"Is it always like this?!"**

Erica answers, "Not really! We usually fight human bad guys!" Ben/Stinkfly then says, "Right now though, it's time to tick off a Tick!" Then Erica yells, "And tick it off real good!" More tentacles pop out and they try to block our way and we dodge them with ease. Erica detaches her scythe charm and channels her power to it making it a big black scythe with a silver blade as she hacks apart the tentacles, while Hookfang and I fire blasts of fire at the tentacles. As we fly after we got away from the tentacles, Erica's scythe goes back to charm form as she hitches it to the bracelet and the whole Park is becoming uglier and uglier with no life as Grandpa says, "Yellowstone's becoming more and more poisoned."

We then hear a thumping noise as Gwen asks, "What was that noise?!" Grandpa then tells us as we see some kind of large ball of pus thing covering something up, "Sounds like Ol' Faithful is ready to blow! And I don't know what that Tick's poison could do to it when it does." Ben/Stinkfly then says, "One detour coming up, and hang on!" We all fly toward Ol' Faithful as I hear the alien in the white robe question about us as Ben/Stinkfly then declares, "Two tons of putrid power!" Then Erica declares, "And two powerhouse dragons and the Dragon Warrior, Protector of the Earth, Dragons and Humans!"

* * *

Erica's POV:  
Ben/Stinkfly and I then yell to the three aliens as we passed them, "So move it or lose it!" The alien in the white robe then tells us, "Not until we witness the eruption of the Great One's power!" Hookfang roars telling him, **"Fat chance, bub!" **Then Ben/Stinkfly tells the three aliens, "Yeah, we're not gonna let that happen! I'm gonna goop it up and my three friends are gonna fry it!" We all charge for it as Ben/Stinkfly fires goop at the top of the pus-filled thing and Toothless, Hookfang and I fire blasts of fire to it.

We get out of there as Ben/Stinkfly drops off Gwen and Grandpa somewhere safe as Grandpa then asks us, "What are you doing?!" Ben/Stinkfly answers, "Letting you off! This fly is flying with partners with wings and weapons!" Toothless then tells Grandpa, **"Exactly, Mr. Tennyson. You and Gwen need to stay out of this for now." **But slashes of pink energy are fired upon Toothless, Hookfang, Ben/Stinkfly and I from the alien with the axe as we dodge the blasts and Ben/Stinkfly fires goop at the alien with the axe's face.

He breaks it off as all three aliens are now going after us. Their looking for us as Ben/Stinkfly, Hookfang, Toothless and I charge toward them in the air, but the watch times out turning Ben back to normal! Ben screams in fear, "Help!" He hits the yellow alien as he falls but Ben didn't grab on his platform as Ben continues to fall! I was about to yell for Hookfang, but he already dives down and he catches Ben on his head! I sigh in relief happily knowing Ben's alright!

* * *

Hookfang's POV:

Ben lands on my head as he looks at me for a moment and then grins as he tells me, "Thanks for the save, Hookfang!" I chuckle and tell him, **"No problem, Ben! Anything for my new rider. Now hang on tight! We have bad friendlies! As soon as we stop them, we'll do flying lessons." **The alien with the axe fires slashes but we dodged them with no problems. Ben then pokes me and motions to the ground where that ball of pus thing is where Ol' Faithful is as I nod as Ben then says smugly, "Coming in for a landing!"

We land on the big ball and fly back up as Ben yells, "See ya, Suckers!" The two aliens hit the puss thing as it explodes with blue goop as Ben tells me, "That…was…AWESOME! No wonder Erica loves flying with Toothless! Hookfang, you're awesome!" I laugh and tell him, **"Thank you, Ben! You're a lot smarter than I thought! You're even better than Snotlout." **Ben chuckles at this as we land on the ground where the others are at as Erica hugs Ben to death glad knowing he's okay.

Toothless comes over and tells me, **"Not bad, Hookfang. How did you know what Ben was planning?"** I answered, **"I just knew what he wanted to do, that's all."** With that, we all fly to the giant Tick with Gwen and Ben on me and Grandpa and Erica on Toothless. Grandpa then says, "It's getting bigger as it feeds!"

Then Ben says activating the watch, "Then it's time it went on a Four Arms diet!" Ben turns into Four Arms, but it doesn't work as the Tick blasts him away. So Ben keeps turning into different aliens so he could try and defeat it and none of them are working. Even Erica is using fire powers, and any of her weapon charms that can do damage, but nothing's working! Toothless and I try to help, but nothing we do is working! Ben and Erica are getting tired as Ben and Erica say together, "Okay, we give!" Then Ben says, "This thing is indestructible!"

The three aliens reappear as the alien with the axe fires at us crating a shield and we can't get out! Even if we try, we'll get hurt. The alien with the axe then says, "It's time for the final purification of your planet! And you six, along with it!" Gwen then asks us nervously, "Please tell me we have a Plan B!" Everything is now truly becoming gray and lifeless as we're all dragged up in the air, and the shield disappears as we all fall to the ground. The alien in the white robe gives Gwen a sponge and put it in her hand as she asks him getting angry, "What are we supposed to do with these?!"

The alien in the white robe answers, "Before the Great One can cleanse your planet forever, he must be cleansed." We all see the giant Tick and a bunch of goo on him as Toothless, Erica and I gag at this as Erica yells, "No way in hell, dude! That thing is more disgusting than my dad when he watches the Super Bowl and I'm forced to cook him a big meal!" Toothless growls and tells her, **"Oh, really? Try regurgitating a fish and have Hiccup eat it!"**

Erica gags as well saying, "Okay, that's even more disgusting!" Then Ben yells, "Yeah, I ain't scrubbing anything of that thing!" But the alien with the axe makes an energy slash at us. And I roar out, **"I've had enough!" **I quickly catch myself on fire and fire a big blast of flame in front of us and I tell everyone, **"Let's retreat!" **Everyone agrees as Toothless, Erica, Ben, Gwen, Grandpa Max and I retreat by flying away. When we landed, we looked around to see the whole park and seeing things all shriveled up, as Grandpa tells us, "We're running out of time!"

Then Ben says, "And aliens! I went everybody!" But Erica then says, "Not everybody!" But Ben complains, "No way! I'm not turning into that ball thing again! Plus, I don't even know if I could!" Then Gwen tells him, "If you don't try, Earth will turn into a giant cess pool!" I then tell Ben, **"I have an idea, Ben. If your new alien can roll around and turn into a ball, what would happen if it could be launched into the air?"** Ben then grins, "It turns into a cannonball! I can probably break through the Tick's shell and defeat it!"

Grandpa Max then tells me, "That's not a bad idea. But we better hurry!" I nod as we go back to the Tick and it starts transforming by shedding its shell. As soon as we landed, Ben quickly turns into his new alien form and the three aliens start attacking with the energy slashes. Gwen and Grandpa Max are using the scales from the Tick to defend the blasts and the goo that comes out of the Tick. The three aliens have backed Gwen and Grandpa Max to a rock structure as Ben/New Alien then says, "Time to rock and roll!"

Ben/New Alien rolls up into a ball while Erica hitches herself to Toothless as Toothless and I take to the air, and Ben/New Alien speeds up like a wheel, and he hits the alien in the white robe! Then he turns into a ball once more, launches once again and he grabs Gwen and Grandpa before rolling away! We land on the ground as Ben/New Alien releases as Gwen tells him, "You're like a bowling ball!" But then Erica says, "More like a cannonball! And I know the perfect name for the alien, 'Cannonbolt'!"

* * *

Erica's POV;

One of the three aliens then blasts Ben/Cannonbolt but Ben deflects a shot knocking the three aliens down from their platforms. All of a sudden, the ground starts breaking apart as Toothless, Hookfang and I take to the air grabbing Gwen and Grandpa. The Earth is starting to be digested as Grandpa grabs a piece of the Tick's shell, as the alien in the white robe cheers out, "Let the digestion begin!" But Grandpa jumps up to his platform and hits the alien with the piece of shell as he tells him, "Digest this!"

I quickly punch the alien with the axe, and I tell him, "Note to self, dude: Never pick a planet to destroy when it has heroes protecting it!" We then see Ben/Cannonbolt roll and throw himself _inside_ the creature! Hookfang yells to me, **"What the heck is he doing?!"** I answer him, "He's destroying it from the inside out! Quick, fly into the air, this explosion is going to be big!" Grandpa hitches to Toothless and I while Gwen gets on Hookfang, and we take to the air.

We get up so high, that the giant Tick is destroyed and yucky blue goop is spread out all over the place! Toothless then says, **"And with that, the Earth is saved once more. I hope everything goes back to normal though." **I pet Toothless as we fly to the ground and we find Ben/Cannonbolt in a pile of blue goop as he tells us, "Okay, now I need a shower!" The yellow alien gets sad as he then says, "Nothing! The Great One has been silenced! Forever!"

The alien in the white robe tells Ben/Cannonbolt, "You destroyed him!" Then all three aliens bow to Ben/Cannonbolt with the alien in the white robe saying, "Hail to the New Great One!" The other two agree as Gwen then says, "Not too loyal, are they?" Ben/Cannonbolt then says, "Huh, I could get used to this!" I then say, "That and I think these guys are glad their precious Great One has finally been destroyed!"

But then the watch times out turning Ben/Cannonbolt back to normal. The three aliens see this as the alien in the white robe says as he and his two friends retreat to their ship, "That's right. I forgot. You're just an underdeveloped human specimen." The three get in their ship and they finally leave the planet, and all of Yellowstone park returns to normal. Toothless smells the air and he says, **"Ah! Finally, I was worried I would never smell fresh air again!" **

Grandpa then tells Ben, Toothless, Hookfang and I, "Nice job, you guys!" Ben then says smugly, "Yep, I saved the Earth! I think my work here is done!" I shake my head in annoyance, seeing as Ben doesn't remember that Hookfang, Toothless and I helped him save the Earth. And because of Ben's comment, he is charged with cleaning the RV of blue goop while the rest of us relax. My hero outfit disappeared, turned back into a charm and hooked it to my bracelet and I'm back in my clothes. I'm next to Toothless sitting by his side as I start drawing Ben's new alien, Cannonbolt. If Ben got this alien, does that mean he'll be unlocking new aliens?

Ben then complains at his new job, "Me and my big mouth!" Grandpa then calls out to Ben, "Oh, Ben! You're missing some Tick goop over there!" Ben complains once more as Toothless, Hookfang and I laugh at his misery as Hookfang says, **"Glad I'm not doing that!" **I nod in agreement as Toothless asks me, **"Erica, are you sure you're alright? For a minute there, we almost thought we lost you and Ben."**

I pet Toothless's head and I tell him, "I'm fine, bud. A little tired, but I'm fine. I wonder what would Hiccup think of what just happened?" Toothless laughs at this as he tells me, **"I think he would be very proud of what you two did. You saved the whole planet, the life living on it, and I'm positive you saved the Dragon Council as well if they noticed what happened. They were right, you know? You are a Dragon Warrior, but you're more than that: You're a friend, a partner, a sister, but most importantly, you're my other half."**

I pet Toothless once more as I smiled and tell him, "Thanks, Toothless. You're the greatest thing to ever happen in my life. You're number one while Ben is number two." Toothless purrs at this he tells me, **"Glad to hear that."**

When nighttime came, the sky is dark enough for Ben and Hookfang's test flight. Hookfang's saddle is on and Ben gets his harness on as he hitches himself to Hookfang. I'm also hooked onto Toothless and I ask Ben and Hookfang, "Are you two ready?" They both nod and I tell Hookfang, "Remember Hookfang! Ben is new to this, so be gentle!" He nods and he tells me, **"Got it!"** With that, we take to the air as Ben hangs on tight.

I then tell Ben as we're high enough, "Ben, open your eyes! The view is amazing!" Ben slowly opens his eyes as he exclaims with a grin, "Whoa!" Stars all over the sky, the water shimmering thanks to the moonlight, it's a beautiful sight! Ben asks me, "So is this what its like for you when you fly with Toothless?!" I nod and tell him, "Uh-huh! And so much more!" We laugh as we then race each other back to the RV with Toothless and I winning.

But Ben didn't care about that! He's just happy he has a dragon partner. If only we knew our next adventure would be the return of a friend/enemy and questioning myself…

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Now for the questions! Why are there aliens that are not Ben attacking the city? Who is the villain causing it all? Who is Lieutenant Steel? What's this new creature fused together? And why is Erica questioning herself and can Toothless break her out of it? Find out next time on the next chapter of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior – Chapter 18: Framed!


	18. Chapter 18 Framed

Hello, fellow readers! Welcome to another exciting chapter of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior! I haven't been called in yet, so WHOO-HOO! Also, sorry I couldn't get this up here sooner today, I got distracted! Anyway, please review!

First of all, for WolfWitchHuntress1318, thank you for the song ideas! The song 'What I've Overcome'? I think I'll use that for the final chapter, where the court trial of Erica and her father happens. And I might have Erica sing next chapter. Also for the questions of DoctorWhoTardis, yes there will be sequels to this with Alien Force, Ultimate Alien and Omniverse. As for the Ben 10 movies, Ben 10: Race Against Time ad Ben 10:Alien Swarm, and the CGI movie Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens, I will not be doing those. But I will do Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix, and the Ben 10/Generator Rex Crossover Heroes United when I do the Ultimate Alien Series.

**Bold text is dragons speaking!**

Now for the Framed Chapter! We find out where all of the aliens attacking places are coming from, who Lieutenant Steel is, what Erica is questioning herself about, Hookfang and Ben bonding, and Toothless's bond with Erica growing even stronger.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Ben 10 franchise or How To Train Your Dragon franchise. The Toothless dragon in this one is from the movie and TV series, Dragons: Riders of Berk. I only own my OCs and that's it. Before I forget, in this story, I've decided for Toothless to have powers that I give him. You'll find out in this chapter and other chapters to come. The cover image for this story belongs to Maximus Potter on deviantART.

* * *

Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior

Chapter 18: Framed

Erica's POV:

Today we're all in San Francisco, California, where we're waiting in line for Ben to get a new video game, but the line is so long! Ben has his backpack on him and Hookfang is inside of it in his small form. Today I'm wearing a black tank top, a black pair of shorts with lime green stripes and black tennis shoes with lime green lightning bolts on them. Gwen then starts complaining, "We've been in this line for two hours and it hasn't budged an inch!" Toothless then says getting bored, **"Same here! Even I'm getting bored!" **But Ben tells us, "Yeah, but it's a small price to pay for Sumo Slammer 2.1! I'd do anything to get this game! Even be seen in public with you, Gwen."

I then tell Ben, "I'm glad for you, Ben. You'll do anything to get what you want even if it means waiting long." Gwen gets annoyed as she then asks Ben, "Besides, don't you already have this stupid video game?" Ben tells Gwen getting excited, "Hello! This is Sumo Slammer 2.1! You can change your fighter's color any time during the match! Duh!" Even Hookfang tells us in our heads, **"And I want to see how video games work. Snotlout would probably like playing those games more than dragon training."**

Toothless laughs saying, **"Yeah, he would." **Grandpa then tells Ben and the rest of us, "You know, there's a nice air conditioned bookstore over there. Maybe we can wait until this line thins out a bit." But Ben tells us, "And lose my place in line?! Not an option! You four go, and I'll get my game and Hookfang and I will meet you guys back in the RV." We all get out of the line as Grandpa asks Ben, "Do you want us to pick up anything for you at the bookstore?"

So Ben answers Grandpa, "I'm on summer vacation! Why would I read anything besides what Erica reads in the Book of Dragons?" With that we all left for the bookstore with Ben and Hookfang staying at the Video Game store. Some time later Grandpa, Gwen, Toothless and I are out of the bookstore as Toothless is still in my tote bag. As we make our way to the Video Game store, Gwen asks Grandpa and I, "So, do you guys think Ben's gone stir-crazy in that line yet?"

I was about to answer, until we heard a boom. Then out of the door to the Video Game Store, was an explosion and Ben/Four Arms appeared! Did he do this?! A police car appears as Ben/Four Arms lifts it up shaking it, causing two police officers to fall out as Toothless nervously asks as he pokes his head out, **"Uh, why is Ben going berserk and tossing around police officers?!" **Grandpa answers nervously, "Good question."

Ben/Four Arms then throws the police car away! Then a news helicopter arrives seeing him as he throws a street light and a dumpster towards us as more police cars arrived but we get out of the way and behind a semi. Toothless immediately comes out and turns big as Gwen says, "He must have snapped his cap! All of this for a video game?!" But I tell her, "I don't think so! Ben wouldn't go this nutso, unless there was a purpose!" Grandpa then says, "I just can't believe it!" Toothless then looks around as he tells us, **"Where's Hookfang? He's supposed to be with Ben!"**

More police cars arrive as I detach the mask charm as Ben/Four Arms throws a dumpster toward the police cars, but before I could transform into my hero form, some cars were coming and they looked like something out of the army! I quickly tell Toothless, "Toothless, hide!" He nods telling me, **"Got it!" **He runs away hiding in an alley so he can see what happens as I put my charm back on my bracelet. Out of the army cars are some people in army clothes with high tech gear as the leader with blonde hair tells a police officer, "Lieutenant Steel, Special Alien Containment Team, we'll take it from here!"

The Lieutenant then tells one of his soldiers, "Concussion Bazooka!" One of the soldiers grabs a high tech bazooka and another soldier is holding it as their aiming for Ben. Grandpa then tells us, "That doesn't look good!" I growl as my eyes become slits as I tell Grandpa, "There's no way I'm letting them hurt Ben!" I run toward Ben/Four Arms as the men are preparing to fire as they couldn't stop me as I tell Ben/Four Arms, "Ben! What the heck are you doing?! You're not supposed to be like this!" But he holds up a car and is about to squish me with it! I gasped at this as I tell him getting scared, "Ben, stop! Are you trying to be like my dad?!"

But then he looks at me for a moment and I think his eyes softened for a moment but a blast hits him as he hits a pizza store. Grandpa and Gwen get to me as Ben/Four Arms grabs a pizza oven and throws it towards the police as he roars and runs away. We look at the destruction as Grandpa tells Gwen and I, "There must be a logical explanation. Right?" I nod my head as I tell him, "Yeah, Hookfang never appeared to protect Ben. Grandpa, I don't think that was Ben. That Four Arms has darker skin, our Ben has bright red skin when he goes Four Arms. We have a faker in this town."

Grandpa, Gwen and I found Toothless as he goes back to small and I asked him if he could smell Hookfang and Ben anywhere. Toothless answers to us, **"I did smell them and they left about thirty minutes ago from the store before it happened. That Four Arms we saw was indeed a fake. The smell from the fake Four Arms was different, almost familiar."** Gwen then says, "So it really wasn't Ben after all." Then Grandpa says, "Which means Ben and Hookfang might be back at the RV. Let's get there to make sure."

* * *

Toothless's POV:

We found the RV as Gwen, Grandpa and Erica get inside as Ben and Hookfang are indeed inside with Ben playing his game and Hookfang resting. Gwen then asks Ben, "Ben, did you use an alien to get a game?" Ben then answers, "No I didn't. Hookfang and I came straight back here as soon as I got the game." Hookfang stretches and he tells us, **"It's true. We just came back about thirty minutes ago." **Then Erica tells Ben, "So it wasn't you as Four Arms that destroyed the Video Game Store, a pizza place, and nearly tried to kill me?"

Ben looks at her shocked and asks, "What?! Who tried to kill you?!" Erica nods in confirmation and she tells him, "A Four Arms alien appeared out of the Video Game Store and attacked the police and other places. We all thought it was you, until we noticed Hookfang wasn't around and the Four Arms alien has a darker red skin tone. Toothless tried to smell you and Hookfang and found out you two already left thirty minutes ago, before it happened."

Ben then tells Erica, "Well, I can tell you that it wasn't me." Gwen then tells Ben, "Are you sure, Ben? Just like you never put an empty milk bottle back in the refrigerator, or you never leave the shower all gunked up and you never ever leave the toilet seat up in the middle of the night?! You never do anything wrong, do you?!" Ben answers, "Sounds about right." Gwen growls as I tell Ben, **"As long as you didn't attack anybody when you got out, we believe you, Ben. But I think you should see what happened."**

I motion Ben to the TV as Erica turns the TV up as Ben sees the fake Four Arms throw a dumpster near us, as Ben jumps up and he tells us, "Okay, that was definitely not me!" Grandpa tells Ben, "We know Ben, but if it wasn't you, then who could be doing this?" I then speak up, **"Maybe it's a different alien. Remember when Tetrax appeared? Maybe there's another Four Arms alien out there causing trouble." **Erica then says, "Then we have to go out there, find that imposter and kick his butt!"

Then Ben exclaims, "Yeah! No one's going to ruin my aliens' reputation, except me!" Hookfang gets in Ben's backpack and I get in Erica's black and green tote bag in our small forms as Ben and Erica run toward the scene of the crime. We look at the destruction that has taken place as Ben then says, "Whoa. Whoever did this, they must be insane." Hookfang then says, **"Yeah, but I could cause a lot more damage."** Grandpa and Gwen appears as Grandpa asks Ben and Erica, "Now, what do you guys expect to find that everyone else couldn't?"

Erica tells him, "A clue or that our villain will return to the scene of the crime." I sniff around and found the same smell! I turned to the alley and yelled out to my group, **"In the alley!" **Ben, Erica, Hookfang, Gwen, Grandpa and I look in the alley and we saw the fake Four Arms! Gwen then exclaims, "So it really is a fake!" Hookfang growls out, **"Let's get him!" **We run through the alley and hop through a fence and Ben tries to turn into an alien, but the watch won't let him. As we run, Erica grabs her mask charm and yells out while running, "Going Warrior!"

Erica turns into her Dragon Warrior form and Toothless turns big, as Hookfang gets big as well. We then see the fake Four Arms go into the Mint. The four of us run inside with Gwen and Grandpa Max following us. Why do I have a bad feeling I know whose doing this?

* * *

Hookfang's POV:  
Erica, Toothless, Ben and I are in the Mint searching for the one responsible, but I think we took a wrong turn. As we searched, I ask Toothless without our human knowing, **"Who or what do you think is doing this?"** Toothless answers, **"A friend turned enemy. He has the power to absorb energy and used it to fight. It might be him. But I won't know for certain until we see the faker."**

We then find Grandpa Max and Gwen and with them is a Heatblast alien. That proves it wasn't Ben because Ben is with us. Erica walks over to the alien as Grandpa and Gwen noticed we came to them as Erica demands from the Heatblast alien, "Who the hell are you, and why are you impersonating aliens?!" The Heatblast alien's eyes narrow and he tells her, "Me? I'm a hottie, can't you tell, Dragon Freak?!" Wait, DRAGON FREAK?! Okay, that's it!

He fires a fire blast at Erica, but Ben turned into Diamondhead and he saves her from the blast. Ben/Diamondhead tells Gwen and Grandpa, "You two get everyone out of here! We'll deal with the Hothead!" Gwen, Grandpa and some guards escaped as the Heatblast fires a blast at us, but we countered it. Erica activates a charm with the ninja stars as she throws some at the alien.

The Heatblast alien disappears as Ben/Diamondhead starts yelling for him, "We don't know who you are, but you're giving my aliens a bad name!" Then Erica yells out, "Yeah, come out here and face us like an alien dude!" Then the Heatblast says from somewhere, "So why don't you cry about it? Or are you going to go run and tell on me to your Grandpa Max or your smart mouth cousin of yours?! Or maybe to your father, Dragon Freak?!"

Then a blast of heat hits a giant bucket full of coins trapping Ben/Diamondhead as Heatblast appears as he exclaims, "Hey, it's raining money!" Erica growls out and tells the alien, "Kevin, stop this madness right now!" I then question Erica, **"Who?" **The Heatblast alien, now known as Kevin answers, "How did you know?" Erica answers, "Simple. No one calls me Dragon Freak except for you."

Kevin/Heatblast chuckles as he tells Erica, "You really are smarter than I thought you were." Kevin/Heatblast then shapeshifts his head to different alien until his human head appears and Ben/Diamondhead asks Kevin, "I don't get it! I thought you were drained of all my powers back in the subway in New York!" Kevin/Heatblast answers, "That's what you get for thinking Benji. It turns out I absorbed enough of that weird watch energy, so I could turn into any of those aliens inside of I, if I concentrate hard enough. The only problem is, I can only stay human for a short time. You, Erica and that black flying lizard made me into this freak."

Toothless scoffs as he tells Kevin/Heatblast, **"Like this is our fault?!" **Then Ben/Diamondhead tells Kevin/Heatblast, "Whose idea was it to drain out all of the powers of the watch?! It wasn't ours!" Erica nods as she tells Kevin/Heatblast, "Yeah, we never meant for this to happen to you, Kevin!" Kevin/Heatblast then tells her, "Oh, really? What was that all about earlier of something about your dad?! You're a victim of child abuse, Erica! You're just like me! If you join me, you will never have to worry about adults again!"

Erica shakes her head telling him, "Sorry, Kev! But I'm meant to be a hero, and you can be too if you stop this and come with us!" But Kevin/Heatblast tells her, "Nope, you had your chance! It's payback time anyway…partners. Everything's 40/30/30, I do the time and the rest of you will do the time. And your dragons will be dissected!" I growl at the boy and I tell him in his head, **"You'll never get away with this, boy!"** Kevin/Heatblast sees me as he says, "Oh, really newbie lizard? None of you will be getting away with this. I'm not me, I'm Ben! But better!"

A laser blast hits the windows as the men in black high tech gear appear from what Gwen told us, but as we turned around, we got blasted with a fire blast from Kevin/Heatblast as he tells us, "You guys keep the change, you could use it to pay your bails!" Kevin/Heatblast then turns into Kevin/Stinkfly as he flies off as I tell Ben, Toothless and Erica, **"Okay, I know I just met him. But this kid is insane!" **Erica sighs and she tells me, "Welcome to our life."

* * *

Ben/Diamondhead's POV:

More of those SACT guys appear as they see me, Erica, Toothless and Hookfang. The dragons are protecting Erica and I as their leader, aka Lieutenant Steel, appears telling us, "Sorry, Rockhead, Kid and Dragons, no unauthorized withdrawals on my watch!" But I tell Lt. Steel, "But you don't get it. The real bad alien just got away!" Erica tells Lt. Steel, "Yeah! My partner dragon and I just came here to defeat the bad guy! My friend here is not the one you're looking for!"

But Lt. Steel tells me sarcastically, "Yeah, sure you are. Just like those alien heroes all over the news nowadays along with those dragons. No sale." Then he looks at Erica and tells her, "As for you, you're too young to be a hero. To me, your rock friend is a walking chandelier, your just some kid in a costume pretending to be a hero and putting yourself in danger, and those flying lizards shouldn't be with you. They should be in Area 51 being dissected like frogs!" Toothless and Hookfang growl at the men as they aim their guns at us.

I looked at Erica and saw her eyes going slit mode which means one thing: Erica is getting mad, and we need Erica mad. Gwen and Grandpa appears as Gwen tells Lt. Steel, "But their telling the truth, officer! Their was another alien who did this! It was neither one of these four!" But Lt. Steel tells Gwen, "I don't try them kid, I just catch them. We'll let the boys in Area 51 figure out whose naughty and nice with Rockhead and the dragons, as for the kid, she'll be going to a doctor that will help with her delusions of being a hero." Erica growls loud as her eyes flash bright green and I can see fire forming in her hands.

Lt. Steel then tells Erica, Toothless, Hookfang and I, "Chicago, Tallahassee, Barstow, you and your outer space pals have been keeping me real busy. But you're not getting away with it this time." Toothless gets confused as him, Hookfang and I ask together, "This time?/**This time?**"

Erica then growls to me, "Ben, get down now!" I duck as Erica growls at Lt. Steel and his men as her hands get on fire, "I won't let you anywhere near my friends! Oh, and about you thinking of my 'delusions as a hero'?" Erica brings fire into her hands and all over her body as she yells, "I AM A HERO!" Erica screams as she makes a humongous ball of fire around Toothless, Hookfang and I as she sends fireblasts all over the place hitting all of the soldiers as I shot diamonds through the fire which hits guns. She lets the ball of fire go as all of the soldiers are down for the count. But some of them are still awake as Hookfang, Toothless, Erica and I make a run for it.

Lt. Steel sends his men after us. Hookfang is with me and Erica is with Toothless. I got shot with a laser blast, but I shot back with diamond shards making them fall. More soldiers appear shooting at me as Hookfang fires a fire blast at them as Hookfang lifts me in his claws and he flies us over to the catwalk. Erica and Toothless appeared as Erica tells me, "These soldiers are weak!" But when we got up there, the watch starts timing out. Hookfang tells me, **"We need a plan now!"**

Two soldiers are coming from one side and Lt. Steel on the other side. We can't go back to normal here. I then tell Toothless, Hookfang and Erica quietly, "Erica, when I jump, hold onto me. Toothless, Hookfang, jump down with us and get ready to shrink." They all nod and as the soldiers readied their guns as we jump off the catwalk with Erica latching onto me and Hookfang and Toothless dive for us as we hit the floor, and Hookfang and Toothless quickly shrink as Toothless gets into Erica's bag as she turns back to normal, and reattaches the mask and ninja star charms to her bracelet, and with a red flash, I turned back to normal and Hookfang quickly gets in my backpack.

As a soldier appears with a gun, I hold Erica to me as I then yell out, "No! Don't hurt us!" Then Erica yells out, "Yeah, we're just kids!" We then looked up as I ask the soldier, "Oh, is that monster gone?" Without them knowing, Erica and I wink at each other glad to know our plan worked. After all, we're best friends for life!

* * *

Erica's POV:

Ben and I are lead back to Grandpa and Gwen as Gwen comes to hug us as I hold my bag close as Gwen exclaims as she tells the soldiers, "Thank goodness you found them! We were so worried! Their always wondering away, we're considering getting leashes." They step back as Lt. Steel sees the watch and he tells Ben, "Hmm, nice watch. Never seen anything like it." Ben then tells him so he doesn't blow his cover, "Yeah, it's from Japan."

I nod my head agreeing with Ben as I tell Lt. Steel, "Yeah, really advanced." One of the soldiers comes back as he tells Lt. Steel, "No sign of the alien, the masked kid or the dragons sir. It's like they disappeared into thin air." Lt. Steel then asks us, "And I don't suppose you four know anything about the alien, dragons and/or kid?"

Grandpa tells Lt. Steel, "No. Even if we did, we'd tell you." We all nod as Lt. Steel tells us, "Yeah, of course you would." Gwen, Grandpa, Ben and I leave and I hear Lt. Steel tell his soldier, "Keep an eye on them. They know more than their saying." As soon as we're away from the soldiers and I tell Grandpa, "Grandpa? Their going to keep an eye on us." Grandpa nods as he tells us, "So we have to be careful."

Toothless tells us, **"Exactly. So no messing up until they find Kevin." **Then Hookfang says, **"Yeah, or else we'll be in worser trouble."** We all made it back to the RV as Gwen is searching the net for anything about Kevin. But as I thought of Kevin, I couldn't help but think of something. Kevin was a victim of child abuse just like me. If I hadn't gotten my dad arrested, would I have been like Kevin? Would I have become a sociopath instead of a Dragon Warrior? Would I have met Toothless? I didn't know the answers. But if I did, I don't think I'd like the results.

So I'm keeping quiet of this as Toothless rubs up my side as Grandpa is listening to Ben as he says, "It was Kevin both at the Video Game store and the Mint. They were setups." Hookfang then tells Ben, **"He must have saw us earlier, and he tries to frame you. Then get us all in trouble with the government."** I pet Toothless as Grandpa says, "That would explain a lot of things. And I don't mind telling you guys, that kid's rowboat is missing a couple of paddles."

Toothless then tells Grandpa, **"More like a couple of fish missing out of a fish barrel. And I knew this as soon as we met him." **I then tell Toothless getting annoyed, "Don't judge him too harshly! You remember what he said Toothless. He's a victim of child abuse just like me! Imagine if I was him! What would you have done then?!" Toothless looks at me appalled and he tells me, **"Erica, you're nothing like him! You're sane! I would still join you even if you became like Kevin!"**

I look at Toothless shocked as I pet him with a small smile and tell him, "Thanks, bud. Sorry for snapping at you." He licks my hand and he tells me, **"I forgive you. Someone just needs to help Kevin. Maybe a good psychiatrist." **Then Ben tells me, "Yeah, even I would still be your friend even if you became like Kevin!" I smile at Ben and I hug him telling him, "Thanks, Ben!" I let him go as I then ask everyone, "But we still have a problem. Why does that Alien SWAT guy think that all aliens are bad?"

Gwen then shows us something on her computer about aliens robbing and stealing as she tells us, "It looks like from personal experience. Check this out! Your friend has been busy and not just here in San Francisco. Look, Wildmutt terrorizing Tallahassee, Ripjaws in Chicago, Ghostfreak in Barstow…" Ben then exclaims, "And I'm getting blamed for all of that stuff, and I didn't do any of it, and worse, our dragons and Erica are being blamed for being with me!" Gwen then says, "Can anybody say 'ironic'?"

Hookfang growls as he says, **"We have to stop him now before he hurts any more people!" **All of a sudden, we hear screams as we all look outside and we see a cable car that looks as if Upgrade is in control of it, in other words, Kevin has begun his next move as Upgrade! I got my mask charm out as I 'Go Warrior' as my battle outfit appears as the cable car is going down at very fast speed. Grandpa then says, "The boy must have gone Upgrade to hijack that cable car."

Ben activates the watch as he says, "Anything he can upgrade, I can upgrade better!" He slams it down, but he becomes Wildmutt instead! Ben/Wildmutt growls annoyed that he got the wrong alien, but he leaves though nonetheless through the door as Hookfang and Toothless turn big and Hookfang flies after Ben/Wildmutt and I hitch onto Toothless as he takes to the air. We didn't even notice we were being watched. Out of the cable car came a broken off brake. Somebody must have tried to stop it and Kevin retaliated.

Ben/Wildmutt uses a cable to jump onto the cable car as Hookfang, Toothless and I are in the air. But Kevin/Upgrade sees us as he tells Ben, "Sorry, Ben! No pets allowed!" Spikes appear all over the top and I got an idea. I poke Toothless and pointed down and he understands as we fly down to window level along with Hookfang on the other side. I then yell to everyone inside, "Everyone, duck!" They all do so as I fire a fireball on my side of the cable car and Hookfang does so as well on his side. The walls came undone as Kevin/Upgrade screams in pain.

I then tell everyone inside, "Grab onto either of the two dragons and hang on!" Everyone does so as with six people hanging on Toothless and six people hanging onto Hookfang as Ben/Wildmutt is keeping Kevin/Upgrade distracted as we get everyone out. There was only twelve people in total as Toothless and Hookfang dropped them on the ground as a woman tells me, "Thank you so much, miss!" I smile and tell her, "No problem, ma'am. You have been saved thanks to the almighty Dragon Warrior and her three partners in justice! Got to go!"

Toothless and Hookfang take off as Toothless tells me, **"It's nice for you to be treated as a hero." **Hookfang then tells me, **"Yeah, that Lt. Steel was way wrong!" **I smile and tell them, "Thanks, guys!" We see the cable car and Kevin/Upgrade escapes by turning into Stinkfly and as he flies away, he calls out to me, "Hasta la vista, Dragon Freak!" I growl at him as we continue to the cable car and we noticed it was heading towards the bay! Grandpa and Gwen appear in the RV as I tell Toothless, "Toothless, fly me to the front!"

He nods and he's in front as he asks me, **"What are you going to do?" **My answer was to jump off and grab the cable car as it kept going down as I hear Toothless and Hookfang yell in fear. I hold the cable car in my hands as I try to slow it down by putting my feet on the ground, and luckily, I stopped it just before it reached the bay, saving my best friend. I kneel down to my knees sighing in relief saying, "Thank Drago!" Hookfang and Toothless found me as Hookfang yells at me, **"Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?!"**

Toothless then yells at me, **"You could've gotten yourself killed!" **I then yell at them, "I'm sorry! I didn't want Ben to get hurt! Even as Wildmutt, he probably wouldn't have made it whether the watch timed out or not! I just wanted to prove that I'm nothing like Kevin!" Toothless and Hookfang calmed down at this as they look at me with wide eyes as Toothless tells me, **"Erica, you're never going to be anything like Kevin. You didn't have to do this! Saving those people as you directed, us proved you're nothing like Kevin!"**

Hookfang then tells me, **"Yeah, and with Hiccup's soul, that proved your nothing like Kevin as well. You didn't have to do things this drastic to prove it! What matters to us, is that your kind, and that is all we need." **I look at them in shock s tears come to my eyes as I smile and tell them, "Thanks, guys. Come on, let's get out of here!" They nod as Ben/Wildmutt, Toothless, Hookfang and I leave for a bit, and a couple of hours later, we met up with Grandpa and Gwen back at the RV. By then, Ben and I are back to normal as I attach my mask charm to my bracelet and Toothless and Hookfang shrunk as Toothless hides in my tote bag and Hookfang hides in Ben's backpack.

We come out of our hiding spot and go over to them as Gwen tells Ben and I, "Not bad for an alien with no thumbs, Ben! And Erica, that was smart using the dragons to get the people out!" Then Grandpa tells me, "But stopping the cable car yourself? I have to admit, that was foolish, but not bad." I smile but then it turns into a frown when we all hear, "Freeze!"

We then see the Alien SWAT Team soldiers holding and aiming their guns at us as Lt. Steel appears as he tells us all, "One move, and your all Swiss cheese!" I'm starting to get scared at this and I think Toothless can hear my heartbeat as he growls quietly. I hope a big miracle gets them out of here!

* * *

Ben's POV:

Lt. Steel still has us on gunpoint as he tells us, "You have two choices, tell me what you had to do with these aliens, kid and dragons, or get measured for your prison uniforms." I look at the watch as he grabs it and he asks me suspiciously, "It has something to do with this watch, doesn't it?! Is it some kind of signal to call the aliens and those dragons?!" Erica grabs his wrist and she tells him getting angrier, "Sir, I've went through enough pain going through the abuse of my father and this family has been helping me recover from it. There is no way on this planet, in hell or in heaven that they have anything to do with aliens. So if you don't mind, I want to enjoy my summer vacation, thank you very much!"

Whoa! Hookfang then tells me in my head, **"Whoa, note to self: Do not piss off a Dragon Warrior."** Amen! Lt. Steel looks like he wants to hit her until a soldier tells him, "Sir, we're getting reports of the crystal alien rampaging on the Golden Gate Bridge. It looks like he could bring down the whole bridge if he isn't stopped." He then lets me go as he calls for someone to pick him up. When he's done, he tells us, "We're not done here." The soldiers and Lt. Steel leave for the bridge as I then tell the Grandpa, Gwen, Erica, Toothless and Hookfang, "Those guys don't stand a chance against Kevin. We have to stop him!"

Erica nods as we all make our way to the Golden Gate Bridge as Kevin/Diamondhead is taking out cars and lines of the Bridge with diamond shards and he has Lt. Steel as he took out the helicopter. We got out of the RV and see the destruction as I say to myself, "Ugh! Just one more thing we're gonna get blamed for!" Erica, Toothless, Hookfang and I all run toward the bridge as Erica 'Goes Warrior' and Toothless and Hookfang turn big and I turn into Four Arms without the soldiers seeing us. Eica rides on Toothless and Hookfang follows them into the air as I climb up to where Kevin/Diamondhead and Lt. Steel is.

Lt. Steel is all beat up with a bruised face and a black eye. When we got to the top we Kevin/Diamondhead about to punch Lt. Steel, Erica, Toothless, Hookfang and I appear behind Kevin/Diamondhead as I tell him, "Let him go, Kevin. This is about you and me. My partners are staying out of this fight." Erica nods in confirmation and so does Toothless and Hookfang. Kevin/Diamondhead tells me, "Sounds good to me. Little girls shouldn't play with the big boys anyway."

Erica then yells to Toothless as Kevin/Diamondhead is about to throw Lt. Steel of the bridge, "Now, bud!" As Kevin/Diamond head throws LT. Steel off the bridge, Toothless and Erica grab him and put him on the side of the bridge and Hookfang follow as Hookfang, Toothless and Erica stay with Lt. Steel while I fight Kevin/Diamondhead.

* * *

Erica's POV:

Hookfang, Toothless and I are still on the side of the bridge with Lt. Steel, as I tell him, "Lt. Steel? You have to stay here with me and our dragons so my friend can fight the bad guy, got it?" Lt. Steel weakly tells me, "Why are you even helping me, kid? And why aren't you helping your friend?" I tell him, "Because no one deserves to die. And your only doing your job. And this battle goes to my friend and his enemy. It's his battle, not ours. But I want you to look closely at the rock alien though, okay? He's the real bag guy in this fight. The one with the four arms is my friend. Watch the battle and you'll truly see whose the hero and whose not."

Lt. Steel nods as the fight begins. We get a little closer so we can hear everything as Kevin/Diamondhead tells Ben/Four Arms, "Still trying to be a goody two-shoes, Ben? The same thing with your ugly friend and those two lizards? Let me guess, you guys just want to help me." He chuckles at this as Ben/Four Arms tells him, "You had plenty of chances to get help, but you always messed it up, even when Erica and I tried to help you. And thanks to you, Erica is questioning herself! This time you're getting what you deserve!"

Kevin/Diamondhead tauntingly tells Ben/Four Arms, "Aw, does this mean we're not best buddies anymore?" Kevin/Diamondhead fires diamond shots at Ben/Four Arms, but he dodges and jumps toward Kevin/Diamondhead and he punches him hard. Ben/Four Arms tells him, "You would risk all of those innocent lives just to get even with Erica and I?!" But Kevin/Diamondhead tells him, "Nobody's innocent. They just haven't had the chance to make fun of me yet. He goes to hit Ben/Four Arms as I see the soldiers bring out a high-tech gun aiming at Ben/Four Arms and Kevin/Diamondhead!

We then hear one of the soldiers on a walkie-talkie talk to Lt. Steel as the soldier says, "Target's locked on, sir. Permission to fire?" Lt. Steel grabs the walkie-talkie and he tells the soldier, "Fire on my command only. Repeat, on my command only. And do not fire at the dragon creatures near me unless I command it." I look at Lt. Steel shocked as I tell him, "Thank you, sir." Lt. Steel nods as he tells me, "I'm starting to see it now, kid. You might be right about the rock alien being the bad one."

I nod as Ben/Four Arms keeps punching Kevin/Diamondhead and Ben/Four Arms knees him onto the floor. And just when Ben/Four Arms is about to hurt him, Kevin/Diamondhead turns into Kevin/Heatblast and blasts my friend with a fire blast and Lt. Steel sees this as he tells me, "Looks like you were right after all, kid." Toothless then asks me, **"Shouldn't we help Ben?" **Then Hookfang asks me, **"Yeah, before he gets killed or something?!"**

I tell both dragons, "Don't worry, guys! Ben will be fine! He has to handle this battle on his own." Lt. Steel looks at me for a moment and he asks me, "You understand them?" I nod and tell him, "More than you think." Kevin/Heatblast fires more fire blasts at Ben/Four Arms, but he deflects it by punching the floor causing it to hit Kevin/Heatblast as he's thrown into the air, but Kevin/Heatblast turns into Kevin/Stinkfly and he flies toward Ben/Four Arms hitting him and turns back around to hit him again, but he somehow turns back into his normal human form!

Kevin hits Ben/Four Arms chest and lands on the ground. Lt. Steel is shocked at this as I then tell him, "See, we told you so. That kid is the bad guy you're after!" Ben/Four Arms lifts up a fist and punches the ground near Kevin's head not hurting him. I sigh in relief at this as Ben/Four Arms turns to walk away as Kevin yells at him, "Hey, get back here and fight, Tennyson! I'm not through with you, yet!" But Ben/Four Arms tells him, "But I'm through with you. And so is Erica, Toothless and Hookfang. You're not worth it. You never were."

What?! You can't tell a child whose been abused that?! I yell at Ben/Four Arms, "Dude! Wrong thing to say!" Out of nowhere, Kevin somehow turns into a creature that's a combination all of Ben's alien as he screams in pain! I then say quietly to myself in fear, "Ben, what have you done?" Toothless then says in fear, **"Oh, my Drago! His rage must have taken over him and he fused with all aliens making him a hybrid."** Hookfang then says in fear, **"And I thought Alvin the Treacherous was bad!"**

Kevin tries to change back to human, but he can't as he then yells in anger at Ben/Four Arms, Toothless, Hookfang and I, "I can't change back! I'm stuck like this! Look at what you four have done!" I groaned at this as I then say, "Oh, man! Is there anything we're not going to get blamed for today?!" Kevin charges for him and hits him at the wall and Kevin punches Ben/Four Arms with his now multiple arms of different aliens. He keeps punching him and Kevin throws Ben/Four Arms over the bridge but luckily Ben/Four Arms grabs a hold of the ledge with one of his hands and Kevin steps on it as he tells Ben/Four Arms, "You, Erica and those stupid dragons will never beat me. Because your one of the good guys and good guys never have the guts to finish off bad guys like me."

But then Lt. Steel orders the men to shoot at Kevin as Kevin is knocked back and falls in the water. Lt. Steel then says, "But I do." Toothless, Hookfang and I smiled at this and Ben/Four Arms appears as he helps Lt. Steel stand up. Hookfang gets next to Ben/Four Arms and I hitch onto Toothless getting in the saddle as Ben/Four Arms tells Lt. Steel, "Are you still looking for me? And are you still going to take away my friends here?"

A soldier calls Lt. Steel on his walkie-talkie saying they have the right aim for shooting at us but Lt. Steel tells them, "We've got our alien, dragons and kid. So stand down. Their not the bad ones here." We all smiled at this as Ben/Four Arms, Toothless, Hookfang and I take off leaving Lt. Steel on the bridge. The four of us get back to the RV as Ben and I get back to normal, Toothless and Hookfang becomes small. Grandpa starts to drive as we all get settled and Gwen tells us, "Not even Kevin could have survived the blast and that fall, right?"

Ben tells her, "You're asking the wrong people. We thought he was gone for good the last time." Then I tell Gwen, "Yeah, we thought the watch only blasted him back, not the energy being absorbed." Then I tell everyone else, "Right now, I'm just glad that I really am nothing like Kevin. If I had stayed at home and not come up with the plan to get my dad arrested, I would have ended up like Kevin, even if I didn't have any powers. But I did come up with a plan. And that proves that I'm nothing like Kevin. I'm smarter, tougher and more compassionate than he will ever be."

Toothless purrs as he snuggles up to me and he tells me, **"I'm glad you finally understand, Erica." **Hookfang purrs and tells me, **"Me too." **I pet them both as Grandpa slows down and stops the RV as the soldiers appear along with Lt. Steel. Hookfang and Toothless are hiding while I walk up to the front as Grandpa brings down the window on the passenger seat where Ben is and Lt. Steel tells us, "Now why is it that you four are always around when aliens show up?" Ben is covering the watch up as Grandpa tells Lt. Steel, "Really? Is that a fact? Hmm…We haven't noticed!"

Gwen comes up to us as well as Lt. Steel tells us, "Yeah, guess it's just a coincidence. Maybe we'll cross paths again sometime. Drive carefully, there's lots of weird stuff out there." We all nod as Ben tells him, "Yeah, you're telling us." Lt. Steel lets us through as Grandpa keeps on driving. We all sigh with relief glad for this adventure to be all over with. If we only knew that Kevin did indeed survive the blast and fall…

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Now for the questions! Why are Ben and Erica back on their first day of summer vacation?! Why does Gwen have the Omnitrix?! Why does Ben now have Toothless?! How is Erica now completely powerless? Does Vilgax come earlier than expected?! What's really going on in this adventure?! Find out next time on the next chapter of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior – Chapter 19: Gwen 10 and New Trial!


	19. Chapter 19 Gwen 10 And New Trial

Hello, fellow readers! Welcome to another exciting chapter of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior! I haven't been called in yet, so WHOO-HOO! Anyway, please review!

For WolfWitchHuntress1318, yes Gwen will get Omnitrix and Ben will be the Chosen Dragon Human but for this chapter only and I'm not replacing Erica. If you haven't noticed the title of this chapter, this is a trial for Erica as her being a Dragon Human. She loses her powers just this once. Thanks for the song ideas and I think I'll do Only You Can Be You for this chapter. And yes, I'll do the list! How do you feel about the song Stand Out by Keke Palmer? Also, I can only update when I can! So hopefully, a new chapter will come out next Tuesday!

Artemis Hunter, the 'Dragon Spark' idea? I think it sounds great and perfect. It's kind of like the Plumbers but with dragons. But are you talking about Erica's actual heart or metaphorical heart? Because I think it's only metaphorical. Also, I decided the 'Dragon Spark' idea will come in the sequel called Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior: Alien Force. Still working on the title.

**Bold text is dragons speaking!**

Now for the Gwen 10 and New Trial Chapter! Here we find out why Ben and Erica are sent back in time to the first day of summer, why Gwen has the Omnitrix, why Ben has Toothless, and what's really happening for this adventure! So review!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Ben 10 franchise or How To Train Your Dragon franchise. The Toothless dragon in this one is from the movie and TV series, Dragons: Riders of Berk. I only own my OCs and that's it. Before I forget, in this story, I've decided for Toothless to have powers that I give him. You'll find out in this chapter and other chapters to come. I do not own the song Only You Can Be You by Cymphonique and the How To Rock Cast.

* * *

Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior

Chapter 19: Gwen 10 and New Trial

Ben's POV:

I wake up from my bed after a good night's sleep, as I look around for Gwen and Erica and I found Erica just waking up as she tells me, "Morning, Ben!" Erica looks around and she asks me, "Uh, Ben? Where's Toothless?" I start to look around to find him and realized I couldn't find Hookfang either. So I tell Erica getting worried, "I can't find Hookfang either." Erica and I looked around more and I then say, "Maybe they snuck away and went flying. They've been doing that the last few days, maybe they were talking about dragon stuff."

Erica then tells me calming down, "Good point. After all, they have to stretch their wings." We both agreed with this and as we got outside and found Grandpa, Gwen, and two bad guys on motorcycles that have just robbed the gas station we're at! Erica and I look at each other as we nod and realized we have to take care of these guys ourselves without our dragons. I then ask Erica, "Hey, Erica? When are these losers ever gonna learn?" Erica shakes her head and she tells me, "I don't know, Ben. Remember their bad guys, they never learn because they always fail!"

We laugh as the bad guys panicked because we saw one of them without their masks. Erica and I smirk as Grandpa yells to us, "Ben, Erica! Get back inside!" We shook our heads as I tell Grandpa, "Are you kidding us?! These losers are a piece of cake!" Then Erica tells Grandpa, "Yeah, my dad is a cupcake compared to these bozos!" I raise my hand up as I say, "And Four Arms likes icing!" I go to hit the Omnitrix on my wrist…but its not on my wrist!

Erica looks at me shocked when she doesn't see the Omnitrix as I exclaim, "Hey, where's the watch?!" Erica looks at her wrist and I don't see the bracelet on her! And she's wearing long clothes again! She's wearing a long sleeved dark green shirt that has bell sleeves, denim pants and black tennis shoes. Erica then exclaims to me, "Ben! Why am I wearing long clothes again? And where's my bracelet?!" We're starting to get scared here! What the heck is going on here?!

* * *

Draco's POV:

The Dragon Council and I watch all of this happen through a pool of water along with Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Stormfly, the Deadly Nadder asks me, **"Are you sure this was a good idea, Draco? You do realize Erica is powerless?"** I agree with her as I tell her, **"I know that Stormfly. But this is another trial for Miss Haddock. Hiccup has agreed with this trial, and we will do this as such." **I then ask Hiccup, **"Where are Toothless, Hookfang, Gwen and Grandpa Max, Hiccup?"**

Hiccup answers, "Their in the other cave room seeing what we're seeing inside the pool of water. I have dragon guards looking after them, but I can already hear Toothless getting pissed." We hear faint roars of anger in the distance as I tell him, **"He does have bad anger problems. But this trial will be good experience for Erica. We need to see if she can still defend herself when she isn't the Chosen Dragon Human. Taking away the bracelet and her powers away will help. After all, everybody's life is a story. There are good, bad, funny and sometimes the very, very scary parts. And when there is a story, it's never told the same way twice. Not only are we seeing what will happen if Erica doesn't become the Dragon Human, but if Ben didn't have the Omnitrix. So let us all watch and see."**

All members agreed with this as we continue watching this happen. You see, I concocted a spell that would not only take Erica and Ben back to that first day of summer, but they are also in something that's like a different reality. Things are different in this adventure, villains will come earlier than expected, and the Chosen Dragon Human's greatest fear will return. I honestly hope that Erica will pass this trial. Not only will she get two new charms, but a new upgrade for her and Toothless and maybe her meeting a dragon and taking it's powers.

* * *

Erica's POV:

Ben and I look at this in fear, as we realized we are completely powerless! The motorcycles speed over to Ben and I as one of them has a metal pipe as Ben and I exclaim together, "This is so NOT happening!" As the motorcycles come closer to us, Grandpa grabs the gas nozzle and he yells to us, "Ben, Erica! Don't just stand there! Grandpa throws it at one of the guys and Grandpa throws a trash can at another as Gwen cheers out in victory.

Then Ben yells at Grandpa, "Grandpa, where's the watch and Erica's bracelet?!" But Grandpa then asks us something I didn't think he'd say, "What watch?" HUH?! Ben and I look at each other scared as we are taken to the RV and Grandpa drives us away with all of us inside it. I quickly open up a window and looked into the sky for Toothless but there was no Toothless! I didn't see him at all in the sky! Gwen then asks me sounding grossed out, "What the heck are you doing? You're weirder than Ben!" I turn to her, but I whimper in pain and get scared at this as I look at the burn on my arm, and I finally realized I was in pain! Just like on my first day of summer! How the heck did my injuries reappear?! And where's my dragon birthmark?!

Then Ben yells at Gwen, "Will you please stop yelling at her dweeb?! Her and I are having a big problem!" Ben and I then decided to go through our stuff for the watch and bracelet, and I realized I only have my long clothes! Where's all my cute Goth clothes and my tote bag?! I then hear Gwen telling Grandpa, "Grandpa, that was amazing back there!" Ben then tells Gwen, "Amazing? He's been doing that all summer!"

Then I tell Gwen, "Yeah, Grandpa's a major butt kicker!" Then Ben says, "There's no way that the watch just slipped off my wrist or Erica's bracelet disappearing, and there's no way Toothless and Hookfang can be gone!" Grandpa then questions us as he drives, "Ben, Erica what are the two of you talking about? When I picked you both up, you weren't wearing a watch or a bracelet. And who are Hookfang and Toothless?"

Ben and I are getting confused as Ben ask Grandpa, "Is the heat getting to the both of you? I'm talking about the Omnitrix, the bracelet Erica has when she turns into the Chosen Dragon Human…" Then Erica tells Grandpa and Gwen, "And our two pet dragons, Toothless, the Night Fury and Hookfang, the Monstrous Nightmare!" I can tell Grandpa I shocked that we know all of this stuff.

Gwen then asks Ben and I, "I'll help you two look for the watch and bracelet. Although I'm not sure about these guys Hookfang and Toothless. What do these two items look like?" Ben answers her getting annoyed, "Look like?! You've only seen it like a million times! Just what is going on with you, two?!" Gwen then checks Ben and I for fevers as she tells us, "Nothing! Maybe you two have heatstroke or something?" I scoff and tell her, "Please! I practically have heatstroke all the time ever since I met Toothless."

Then Ben tells Gwen, "Yeah, we're fine! We've been fine practically all summer!" But Gwen tells us, "All summer? Newsflash, doofus and weirdo: This is our first day together!" Ben and I then scream together, "WHAT?! But that's impossible!" Then Ben tells Gwen, "We've been on the road for weeks!" Then I tell Gwen and Grandpa, "Yeah, we took on aliens, kicking bad guy butt, riding dragons with the wind through our hair…" Then Ben tells them, "And Erica, Toothless, Hookfang and I have been going hero for like a thousand times!"

Gwen scoffs as she tells Ben, "You, a hero?!" Then I ask Grandpa, "Grandpa, tell her!" But Grandpa answers, "Ben, Erica, I got you two from Madison Elementary today! That was just two hours ago! And there are no such things as dragons!" Ben and I look at each other shocked as Ben yells, "No way! Two weeks ago, we were fighting at Mount Rushmore kicking Vilgax's butt!" Then I yelled, "And I told you guys in New York that my dad has been abusing me in almost all forms of abuse my whole life after we fought Kevin!"

Grandpa stops the RV super fast in shock as Ben asks him if he's alright, and he answers, "Uh, yeah! Just dodged a skunk on the road! Erica, what do you mean you're father's been abusing you?!" I answer, "Grandpa, I'll explain after we get to the campsite." Gwen then tells us, "So who is this Vile guy?!" I groan at this, knowing we have storytelling to do.

* * *

Ben's POV:

A couple hours later, Erica and I tell Gwen and Grandpa everything as the RV is still moving as I tell Gwen about Vilgax, "Remember, that's Vilgax? Only the worst alien in the whole entire universe! But since he's history thanks to mine, Erica's, Toothless's and Hookfang's teamwork, we don't have to worry about him!" Gwen then tells us sarcastically, "Whew! Well, that's good news!" Then Grandpa tells Erica and I, "That's an interesting story, you two. But you're sure your not confusing this 'Vilgax', 'Toothless', and 'Hookfang' with this sci-fi movie you two saw?"

I answer him, "Would you two just listen to us?! He's real! Especially with the connection he has to Erica's father!" Then Erica exclaims, "You've got to believe us! It's the truth! I'm missing Toothless as he cuddles up to me at bedtime!" But then Gwen tells me, "Uh, yeah! Like when we had to believe you when you saw Bigfoot at our family picnic, Ben?!" I then tell her, "Okay, that was a simple mistake! And Uncle Manny really has to shave his back hair!"

Erica shudders at this as we all approached the campsite we came to on our first day as Grandpa tells us as we get out, "We're here!" Gwen then says, "Ah, it's beautiful, Grandpa!" Grandpa answers, "I knew you'd like it!" Ben and I stepped out as Ben exclaims, "That's why you brought us here on the first night of our trip!" Gwen then says annoyed and sarcastically, "Oh, boy! Here we go again!"

Erica gasps in excitement as she tells me, "That's it!" I get what Erica means as I smile big and hug Gwen which is what I hardly do and Gwen pushes me away as I then say, "Erica and I have come back in time! That's why I'm not wearing the Omnitrix, why Erica doesn't have her bracelet and Toothless and Hookfang aren't here!" Then Erica says in excitement, "And if we find the watch and Toothless in the woods," Then Erica and I exclaim together, "We go back to our original timeline and everything goes back to normal!"

Gwen then tells me jokingly, "You, normal?! Yeah, right! Now if you and your weirdo friend will excuse me, I'm heading back to the real world!" Erica scoffs and tells her, "Reality is boring and pointless. My dad is finally in jail and I will always believe in the things that can't be seen! You're just jealous that we're heroes from another timeline and we're better than you, Gwen!"

Gwen gets mad and she walks into the RV as I ask Grandpa, "You know we're not making this up, right Grandpa?!" Erica asks him, "Yeah, I told you that my dad has been abusing me ever since I came into this world and you believed me, so why can't you believe us about what we just told you about the Omnitrix, the dragons and my destiny?! Don't you remember?" Then I tell Grandpa, "You took out Vilgax with some kind of super high tech weapon thing?!"

Grandpa was drinking a soda at the time and as I told him this, he spits out his drink as he tells us nervously, "Uh, weapon?! Ben, Erica, why don't you two help me set up the tent?" Erica and I sigh annoyed as we help him set up the tent as Grandpa then says, "Huh, we're short one stake. It must be in the back of the RV. I'll be right back!" Grandpa goes to get it as we hear a whoosh in the sky as Erica and I looked up and we saw the comet thing that holds the watch and a black giant lizard with wings in the sky!

Erica and I knew what that meant as we nod to each other as we run for the pod as it crashes. We decided to get to Toothless after I put the Omnitrix back on. We get to the crater and get inside to get to the pod, but…it wasn't in there! But when we looked in front of us, Gwen is the one who has it on! Gwen then exclaims, "It won't come off!" I then exclaim, "That's the Omnitrix!" But Gwen tells us, "I found it, doofuses!"

I yell at her, "No! I found it first!" But Gwen tells him smugly, "Well, it's way too big for you, shrimp!" But I tell her getting angry, "It's the most powerful device in the universe! Now hand it over!" Gwen and I then get into a fight as I then yell, "This is so not fair!" Gwen tries to get it to work as Erica tells her, "Please be careful with it, Gwen! Only a trained pro like Ben can control it!"

Gwen scoffs telling Erica, "Him, a trained pro?! More like a trained seal!" I yell in anger and as Gwen gets out of the crater, we get out as well, and Gwen turns into Heatblast! And she's leaner than I was and she says, "Whoa, I'm on fire! But I don't feel like it!" So I tell her, "That's because you're Heatblast! You can control fire, fireballs, fire breath!" Gwen/Heatblast brings a fire in her hand as I tell her, "Be careful, you could start a forest fire!"

Gwen/Heatblast then tells me, "Only an idiot would set the forest on fire! Now out of my way!" We find Gwen/Heatblast at a rock structure and she shoots fire into the sky, making her name appear! I exclaim to her, "Whoa! How'd you do that?! It took me like a month to do that with Heatblast!" Gwen/Heatblast tells me, "Hey, when you've got it, you got it! And it looks like I've got this down. So can the watch turn me into something else?" Erica and I get evil smirks when we thought of an alien.

As soon as the watch timed out, and it recharged, we got Gwen turn into Grey Matter and she has red hair and her outfit's blue as she screams in fear as she tries to beat away a raccoon with a stick and Erica and I are laughing our heads off! I picked Gwen/Grey Matter up as I tell her tauntingly, "Whose got this alien stuff down now?!"

We then hear a growl as we look to the bushes and out of them came Toothless! Erica gasps in excitement as she runs over to him and tells him, "Toothless! You're okay!" But he roars at her! Erica backs away in fear and she asks him, "Buddy, don't you remember me?! I'm your friend, Erica! I have Hiccup's soul, remember?" Toothless growls and knocks her aside as he comes over to me. But as I touched him, his eyes turned bright green and what seemed like moments, he leans into me nuzzling my hand, and I realized what this means!

I then try to tell Toothless, "No! No way, dude! I am not your Chosen Dragon Human! Erica is! She has Hiccup's soul!" Toothless shakes his head no and gets closer to me and Erica looks at me shocked and scared, as she says, "He doesn't remember me…He hates me…He picked you?" Her eyes tear up at this and something hits the ground beside us and out of it was the robot drone from our first day of summer! Erica still looks scared and shaken up that her greatest friend chose me to be his Dragon Human.

We then realized this drone was heading to the campsite, and I grabbed Erica and we get over there as quick as we can, as Gwen turns into Gwen/Diamondhead. She has her blue outfit and is much leaner. Erica is still shocked at this as she looks at Toothless in sadness. As the drone attacks the campsite, and picks up the park ranger, Gwen/Diamondhead tells the drone, "Leave him alone!" The drone sees us as I yell at him, "I'd say nice to see you again, if it was!"

The drone then blasts Gwen/Diamondhead as she lands on an RV as I yell at her in fear!

* * *

Erica's POV:  
I snap out of my trance as Ben yells out Gwen's/Diamonhead's name in fear. By instinct, I grab onto Toothless, but he pushes me away and goes to fight the robot drone. I looked at this in sadness still not believing that Toothless chose Ben and not me! Why didn't he come to me?! Ben has Snotlout's soul, not Hiccup's! Unless…It's like he has both souls combined or something?

The drone then goes over to where Gwen/Diamondhead is and Grandpa appears in the RV, as he tells Ben and I, "Ben, Erica! What's going on here?!" He then looks up as we see Gwen/Diamondhead coming out of the rubble and he sees Toothless firing plasma blasts at the drone. Grandpa then asks, "Who are they?!" Gwen/Diamondhead calls out to Grandpa, "Grandpa, it's me, Gwen!" But then a blast from the drone fires at Gwen/Diamondhead as she's flung back. But she gets up to slice it, it jumps up then hits her with one of its legs.

Ben then says, "Oops, I forgot! That didn't work when I tried it either!" The drone then throws Toothless away as he tried to get closer. Then the drone grabs Gwen and tries to pull her arm off until I yell to Gwen, "Slice it and dice it, Gwen!" She then does so and the drone throws her into a tree. Ben and I are getting scared as we go for her, but Grandpa is holding us back and he tells us, "No, you're both outmatched! Let your cousin fight it, Ben! Whatever she is…"

Ben tries to tell him, "But Erica and I are the heroes!" But Grandpa tells him, "No! You're both in danger! Come on! You two have to help me get everyone out of here!" Ben agrees, but I didn't. So I pinched Grandpa's hand letting me go and I run into the battlefield. Grandpa yells for me to come back and Ben cheers out, "Go, Erica!" No way am I sitting this one out! I may not have Toothless, my powers or my bracelet, but I have to do something! Gwen is new to the watch and aliens, she can't do this by herself!

The drone keeps firing at Gwen/Diamondhead as I run around the battlefield trying to find something I can use until I find a metal pole and I see Ben and Grandpa getting everyone out of the battle. The drone blasts Gwen/Diamondhead, and she discovered she could fire diamond shards! I get behind the robot drone and hit it with the metal pole causing me to shake. It then sees me and I quickly make a run for it as Gwen/Diamondhead continues to fight it.

It keeps on blasting her and Gwen/Diamondhead tries to shield herself and she realized the power of refraction. That gives me an idea! I looked around and found a big mirror from an RV and grabbed it as Toothless fights the drone. Gwen/Diamondhead taunts the drone to shoot at her, but the drone hits her and she's pinned once more. Just as it's about to fire, I run out with the big mirror, and as soon as it fires, the blast hits the mirror causing it to hit the drone and it gets destroyed, I proudly yell out, "What comes around, goes around!"

Ben cheers my name as I show him a thumbs up as I get off of Gwen/Diamondhead. I looked at Toothless and he isn't impressed at all, as he runs to Ben nuzzling him! I looked at this sadly knowing that Toothless hates me. I looked at the destruction as I think in my head, 'Will my life ever go back to the way it's meant to be?'

* * *

Draco's POV:

We all see this happening through the pool of water as Thornado, a Thunderdrum tells me, **"Unbelievable! She took the thing down even without her powers!" **Then Torch, a Typhoomerang, says, **"She wanted to fight, even though she didn't have any powers and she still wanted to help her friend." **I then tell everyone, **"Yes, this is true. But this trial isn't over yet. There's more to this one, and she has to conquer it. Whatever will happen next, I beg of you to stay calm about it, because Erica's greatest fear will return."**

Hiccup looks at the image in the pool and he says, "She's braver than I thought she was. No wonder Toothless cares about her so much." I nod as I agreed with this as I hope and pray Erica will pass this trial.

* * *

Ben's POV:

The next morning, Erica and I wake up from Grandpa's snoring and we're still upset by all that happened. Erica forgave me when Toothless chose me but she was still upset. Toothless was in his small form as we slept, but it didn't feel right, he needs Erica, not me! So when Erica, Toothless and I woke up and as we went outside, Gwen is already awake! So I ask Gwen, "Hey, when did you get up?"

Gwen answers, "I never went to bed! First, I was high-tech alien and I merged with my laptop to triple it's processing speed, and then I turned into this water creature to catch us some lunch and then I became this speed alien to go home and pick up these clothes I forgot!" Erica then chimes, "Someone's being too clingy!" So I tell Gwen, "The Omnitrix is a complicated piece of alien technology, it's not about having fun!" Then Erica tells Gwen, "Yeah, and it doesn't match your outfit at all!"

Gwen then tells us, "Wanna bet?! Follow me! Unless you're afraid!" Erica and I growl at this as Toothless follows close to me and nowhere near Erica. I can't stand this! I'm not supposed to have Toothless! Gwen takes us to a bowling alley and she turns into Four Arms to make perfect strikes by throwing the bowling balls into pins! Thank god, it was closed and the door was open, but Gwen/Four Arms is using the Omnitrix for the wrong reason! Gwen/Four Arms has her outfit and red hair on her and I can't stand this anymore!

After a while, I throw the bowling ball into a spare, as Toothless lays down for a nap purring and when Erica tries to pet him, he growls in his sleep! My bowling ball misses the pin as Gwen/Four Arms turns to normal as she tells me, "Hey, that was a tough spare!" So I tell her, "I'm not mad about the bowling." She then asks me, "So, what are you mad about?" I answer her, "I don't know what's worse! That I'll never have the watch again or that you're better with it than I was or the fact that Toothless is my dragon partner now and not Erica's and he's supposed to be with her. Now my best friend in the whole world is upset with herself! There's a chance that the Erica I became friends with is gone forever!"

All of a sudden, the building starts shaking as out of the wall comes a giant red ball with spikes as Gwen asks me, "That's not a big bowling ball, is it?!" Erica comes running up and so does Toothless as Erica says, "It's Vilgax, but he's not supposed to be here at all!" Something pops out of the ship and it fires black spikes at us! We quickly get out of the way as we run to a wall and the spikes keep being fired! As it stops, we stopped as Gwen asks me as she tries to activate the watch, "Who should I become?!" So I tell her, "It's got to recharge!"

Gwen complains, "Ugh! No fair!" Then Erica and I yell, "No kidding!" The giant red ball moves forward tearing out the floor as it rolls right I front of the four of us, and it opens up revealing Vilgax! He steps out and he look different than when Erica and I faced him. Vilgax then asks Gwen threateningly, "The Omnitrix! NOW!" I look down as I grab a bowling pin and go to hit him, but he throws me away as I get knocked out and Vilgax grabs Gwen and Toothless goes to attack Vilgax, but he throws him away next to me as Toothless gets knocked out.

Vilgax takes Gwen inside the ball and I hear Vilgax tell Erica, "And you must be Haddock's daughter. He's been dying to see you again!" What does that mean? But I saw the answer as someone came out of the big ball, and Erica is getting really scared of this man. The man has firey red hair, green eyes, tall and muscles and I finally figured out who this man was: It's her father!

Erica then yells out in fear, "NO, NO, NO! You can't be here! You're supposed to be in jail!" Her father then grabs her right arm and squeezes it as she screams in pain, as he tells her, "You stupid little bitch! Did you really think you could run from me?!" He then turns to Vilgax and tells him, "Let's get out of here partner, I have punishments for this nothing!" Vilgax nods as they all get in the ball, Erica and her father included as they escaped the bowling alley.

Toothless and I get out as I remembered and saw how bad Erica's father treated her. He's such an idiot! If I had the Omnitrix, I would have killed him! Grandpa appears in the RV as he tells me to get in. Toothless tries to, and I've had enough! I then yell at Toothless, "Listen, Toothless! I will not be your partner, and I will never be your partner! My friend, Erica?! She's supposed to be your partner, not me! She has Hiccup's soul! If you want to be my friend and partner, then you need to befriend Erica as well! So stay the heck away from me!" I close the door, get in the seat and tell Grandpa to floor it.

He then does so as I tell Grandpa, "Okay, I know you won't believe me, but Vilgax is…" Grandpa interrupts telling me, "Here. And he wants the Omnitrix, so he took Gwen." I answer him shocked, "How did you know?!" Grandpa presses a button and something comes up as he tells me, "With this device. It went haywire about half an hour ago. His ship must be due west of here."

Then I ask Grandpa, "So you believed Erica and I this whole time?!" Grandpa answers, "Well, not at first, but then I realized you two knew way too much." I asked him why all this happened and he answers, "Well, the one thing I learned in all my years as a Plumber, it was to forget everything you ever learned, because sometimes it'll never make sense." I then tell him, "That really wasn't the answer I was hoping for, Grandpa."

But Grandpa then tells me, "Since you and Erica have lived over this before, what's Vilgax going to do to Gwen and where's Erica?!" I answer him, "Uh, let's just say you better floor it and Erica's dad came with Vilgax and took Erica with him!" Grandpa gets mad and he does floor it!

* * *

Erica's POV:

As we got onboard Vilgax's ship, my dad starts beating me to a bloody pulp with punches to the stomach and kicks to my ribs and all my past injuries are really starting to hurt. I was so happy in our original timeline when I wouldn't get beat up like this! And the thing that makes it all worse is no Toothless helping me! My dad then yells at me, "You stupid little bitch, you're going to regret trying to get rid of me!" I then bravely ask him, "How the hell did you get out of prison?!"

He then grabs me by my hair and pulls me up as I scream in pain and he yells at me, "SHUT UP! I never got to jail. I knew one day you'd revolt and tell someone, so I escaped the house and called Vilgax to chip in a favor. He gets the Omnitrix, and I get you. This time, you'll get hurt a lot worse then you ever got in the house!" He then punches me in the gut as I fall down an he tells me, "No one will be coming to save you!" I doubt that! Even without the watch, Ben will come and save me! I turn my head to see Vilgax about to cut off Gwen's arm in the trap thing so he can get the Omnitrix.

I then yell out, "NO!" All of a sudden, the RV crashes into the room we're in as I knew Ben and Grandpa got here. Dad looks at the scene in shock as Vilgax gets nearly run over and Grandpa comes out with that high-tech gun as Gwen looks on in shock as Grandpa yells at Vilgax and my dad, "Paws off my granddaughter and my grandson's friend!" Dad looks at Grandpa in shock as he says, "I thought he quit the whole Plumber job!" While dad was distracted I kick my dad in the leg and he falls down in pain as I quickly run over to Gwen while Grandpa and Vilgax fight.

Ben appears and he hugs me telling me, "Erica, you're okay!" I scream in pain, and Ben lets me go and he sees me clearly now as he asks me in anger, "What did your dad do?!" I tell him, "Let's just say all of my injuries are really hurting me. He punched and kicked and he pulled me up by my hair." Ben shakes in anger but then alms down as he tells Gwen, "A little scarier than going to the dentist, huh?" Gwen nods and we get her out of there, but I looked around for Toothless and I asked Ben, "Ben, where's Toothless?"

Ben then tells me, "I left him back in the bowling alley. If he wasn't going to be your friend, then I told him he won't be my friend either. It's either the both of us or not at all." I looked at Ben impressed and I smiled asking him, "You meant that, Ben?" He nods and he tells me, "Yep, we're best friends for life, no matter who or what tries to separate us." I smiled at this and Ben grabs Grandpa's weapon and shoots Vilgax. Ben then asks Grandpa getting excited, "Whoa! Can I get one of these, Grandpa?!" But then Erica's dad reappears and pushes Max to the ground and he grabs Ben!

My dad then tells Ben as he holds him up by the shirt, "So you're the little bastard who became friends with my daughter!? Thank to you, she got liberated and tried to get me arrested! You're going to pay for this!" As my dad threatened Ben, something inside me snapped! With all the anger I held in for my years of existence, I yell at my dad, "Hey, dad!" He looks at me and so does Ben.

I then tell my father getting angrier and angrier, "You can beat me to the ground all you want, you can keep me locked in the basement away from society, and you can take away the years of my life, but the one thing you CAN'T do to me, is hurt my first friend! And now, you're going to pay! I may not have a dragon partner, I may not have powers and I may not have weapons, but I'll still fight you and all bad guys!" I run with all my strength make my right hand into a fist, jumped up and punched my dad in the jaw!

The force of the punch makes dad drop Ben and my dad falls to the ground as he looks at me in fear as he tells me, "Impossible! You shouldn't be fighting back at me!" I come over to him and I tell him, "What you never knew, dad, is that you actually did one good thing for me. And that thing? Showing me your fighting moves so I could use them! And I have one last thing to say to you!" I punch him one more, as he falls unconscious, as I tell him, "Stay the hell away from my friends!"

I take deep breaths and fall to my knees as Ben helps me up as he tells me with a smile, "Thanks, Erica. That was awesome what you did!" I smile and tell Ben, "Your welcome, Ben. I wasn't going to let him hurt you."

* * *

Ben's POV:

All of a sudden, yellow electricity runs all over the place, and it hits Gwen and with a green flash, the Omnitrix is off of her! Now I can get it back! I quickly raise my hand up so it can latch onto me, but it latches onto Grandpa left wrist instead! I then yell in fear and anger, "NO! Aw, man! Now I'm never going hero again and neither will Erica!" But Grandpa tells me and Erica, "If you two ask me, you both just did. As Ben and Erica, two regular humans."

An alarm then rings out as Gwen thinks that the ship is losing power, but U then say, "Not if we can help it!" I then ask Grandpa, "Grandpa, you've got to go Upgrade!" Grandpa questions looking at the Omnitrix, "Upgrade?" Erica tells Grandpa, "I'll help with that." Erica selects the alien and prepares the watch as Gwen, Erica and I get in the RV. We had no choice but to drag Erica's unconscious father in the RV as well. Grandpa slams the watch down as he becomes Upgrade. He then asks us, "Now what?"

I tell Grandpa/Upgrade, "Time to add a few extra options to the RV!" Grandpa takes over the RV and drives us out of the spaceship hitting Vilgax, but Grandpa throws him off as he makes the RV fly and I blast Vilgax with the same high tech gun Grandpa used. Vilgax hits his ship and the ship explodes. Grandpa makes the RV land as he gets off of it and the watch timed out turning him back to normal.

Grandpa looks at himself impressed as he tells the three of us as we get out, "Huh, I could get used to this!" Vilgax's ship crashes down into the forest as we're glad it's over, even though mine and Erica's like won't be back to normal.

* * *

Erica's POV:

I look into the distance and I ask Ben, "Hey, Ben? Do you want to know what I've learned?" Ben asks me, "What is it?" I smile and tell him, "Even though I didn't have Toothless, no powers and no magical weapons, I was still able to fight. You saw what I did to my dad. I took him down! I actually beat him without all of that stuff! Maybe I can handle myself without Toothless. But I really wish I could have him back."

But Ben and I then hear a voice, **"And that is all I needed to know." **Ben and I looked around for the voice as it sounds like Draco. With a white flash, Ben and I were teleported to the cave where the Dragon Council is. We looked around in shock and confusion as I ask, "What's going on here?!" Draco, the Night Fury answers, **"Your trial, Erica, and you have passed it." **Ben asks in shock, "Trial?!"

Stormfly nods, telling us, **"Yes, this trial was to see what you would have done if you hadn't got Toothless, no powers and no magical weapons. We let you keep your memories for this trial. And you have passed it." **Apophis, the Whispering Death then tells Erica, **"And not only will you get two new charms, but an upgrade when riding Toothless." **Then Adalinda, the Changewing tells us,** "This trial was also for Ben as well. We wanted to see how he would fare without a dragon and the Omnitrix. And you handled it quite well."**

Ben and I then smiled at each other, and Draco tells us, **"Now, I believe Gwen, Grandpa, Hookfang and Toothless want to see you all again."** Draco then asks Hiccup, **"Hiccup, can you go get them, please?" **Hiccup nods and as he leaves, he gives me a thumbs up and a smile telling me good job. I give him a thumbs up back as I noticed Hiccup is wearing the same armor like outfit we all saw him in on that picture back in the museum and he still looks to be eighteen.

And in a few short minutes, Gwen and Grandpa come running out and hugged us both and when I was hugged, I felt no pain, which means all of my injuries must have healed up. And I looked at my left arm and saw the Night Fury mark was back on and my bracelet with all of my charms was back! I smile in glee at this as Grandpa then tells me, "Even though this was a trial, I wished I could have punched your father myself. We saw what happened in the trial. I'm proud of you, Erica! We all are."

I smile at Grandpa and hug him as Gwen congratulates me too. She even told Ben and I she was glad that she never got the Omnitrix. Hookfang appears and he launches onto Ben as Ben hugs Hookfang as he tells him, "Glad to see you again, bud!" Hookfang purrs as he tells Ben, **"I'm glad to see you too, Ben. I was getting worried when Stoick got you, but Erica took him down hard."** Ben nods his head and hugs Hookfang once more.

I then look across from me, and I see Toothless running towards me. I have tears in my eyes as I run toward him and I hug him to death as I hug him from his neck and Toothless purrs happily as he uses his wings to cover me. I noticed he has tears in his eyes too. Toothless then tells me, **"Erica, I'm so glad you're okay!" **I smile and tell him, "And I'm glad you're back, bud! I missed you!" Toothless croons at this telling me, **"I know, and I'm so sorry! I saw everything that happened. You know I would never treat you like that. You're far too important and far too caring for me to not like! I wish I could hurt myself for that, but I know I can't."**

He then growls out threateningly as his eyes turn to slits as he tells me, **"Your father on the other hand…That man is more evil than I thought! Attacking your first friend, that's just low!" **I smile and tell him, "I know, Toothless. Trust me, one day you'll get back at him." Toothless licks my hand as I hug him even tighter, happy that I'm glad he's back with me.

Draco calls me over as he tells me, **"We're terribly sorry about putting you through that trial, but it was another trial to prove you're the Chosen Dragon Human and you've passed. So now, I give these charms to you." **Two gold charms appear, they look like a dagger and an axe. I grab the charms and attach them to the bracelet. Hiccup then appears, and gives me a new saddle, that has these two metal things sticking up like half circles at the front of it but they're attached to the saddle as he tells me, "I know it's hard to put the harness on over everything, so this saddle will help. You hold onto the metal loops and you'll be able to hold on. You'll have to lean on it though."

I look at the saddle in awe and then smiled big as I tell Hiccup, "Thank you, Hiccup!" Hiccup smiles and he tells me, "Your welcome, Erica. I hope our paths cross again. After all, there are more trials to come, so be ready for anything." I nod as Tiamat, the Scauldron tells me, **"Erica, there will be many more trials and tests to come. The trials are to see if you deserve the weapons." **Then Draco tells me, **"But there are tests to comes as well, where you'll be fighting most of us so you'll be getting our powers when we come to fight, so be prepared."**

I nod at this as I tell all of the Dragon Council, "Don't worry. I'll make sure I make you all proud." All members nod and with a flash, Gwen, Grandpa, Hookfang, Ben, Toothless and I are teleported back to the RV at somewhere outside of San Francisco. The rest of the day, we spent telling each other of what happened during the adventure and how the others took it all. We're all now at a pizza place, and there is another karaoke contest, but this one is for fun. And the best part is, no Tiffany!

As we were eating I got up on stage to sing my song for fun, and this song is Only You Can Be You by Cymphonique:

Verse 1:

Hey you, what's the matter?

Lately you've been looking down.

Is that someone in the mirror the

Reason you don't come around?

That's crazy.

This isn't the "you" I know.

Feeling un-pretty.

Puttin' on a show.

You don't wanna be a wannabe.

So who you really gonna be?

Chorus:

Only You can be you.

And only I can be me.

You always wanna be what you're not.

Can't you be happy with what you've got?

You're perfect the way you are

With your insecurities, doubts and scars.

Life's too short to worry.

Don't you know it's true.

Only You can be you (you can be you)

And I can be me (I can be me)

Only You can be you (you can be you)

And I can be me (I can be me)

Verse 2:

You think you ain't got swagger.

Gotta be cooler than you are.

I think whatever,

Let 'em know that you're a star.

Be crazy.

Be who you wanna be.

No maybe's.

You're a celebrity.

You don't wanna be a wannabe

Show them who you're gonna be.

(Repeat Chorus)

(Rap:)

If you love who you are, put

Your hands up.

You feelin' good 'bout yourself?

Then stand up.

You independent and you're strong

Throw your hands up.

You feelin' fabulous

Put your hands up.

You could be you, I could be me.

You a star if you ain't on TV.

You tall, you short, you different, you cute.

You light, you dark, you beautiful, you, you.

Chorus:

Only You can be you.

And only I can be me.

You always wanna be what you're not.

Can't you be happy with what you've got?

You're perfect the way you are

With your insecurities, doubts and scars.

Life's too short to worry.

Don't you know it's true.

Only You can be you (you can be you)

And I can be me (I can be me)

And You can be you (you can be you)

And I can be me (I can be me)

Only You can be you (you can be you)

And I can be me (I can be me)

Everyone cheers loudly for this as I bow and leave the stage as I walk back over and pet Toothless as I slip him another slice of pizza and he eats it as he tells me in my head, **"It's great to be back, Erica." **I pet him telling him, "It's great for me too, Toothless, and I'll never leave you and you'll never leave me." Toothless purrs as I think to myself, 'I wonder what kind of insane adventure we'll have next?'

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Sorry, but Erica won't get a dragon's power in this chapter. Now for the questions! Where have Kevin and Ben disappeared to?! Why is Adalinda, the Changewing, attacking Erica and Toothless? Who is Slix Vigma? Who is Technorg? Will Kevin and Ben be able to escape from their prison?! Find out next time on th next chapter of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior – Chapter 20: Grudge Matches!


	20. Chapter 20 Grudge Matches

Hello, fellow readers! Welcome to another exciting chapter of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior! I haven't been called in yet, so WHOO-HOO! Anyway, please review!

For WolfWitchHuntress1318, thank you for your review! And yes, Hookfang will be in this chapter! I changed it in the last chapter. If you have more song ideas, let me know.

Artemis Hunter, sorry if your disappointed about the movies. I might do them, but I don't know for certain. You see, I'm going on vacation at the end of August and as soon as I come back, I have to find a job, and I don't know if I'll have a lot of time or not to do my stories and chapters. But like I said, I MIGHT try and do them, but I don't know for certain. We'll see. And yes, I'm making Ben like that because not only does he care about Erica as a friend, but him and Erica are like brother and sister. He cares about Erica so much, that he'll do anything to protect her.

As for the Dragon Spark, I'd like to ask that if the Dragon Spark is Erica's actual heart, what would happen if someone tried to kill her? If the Spark was in her heart and she was injured, wouldn't that basically destroy it? If it was her metaphorical heart, then that means that Erica would have to turn evil in order for the Spark to die out.

**Bold text is dragons speaking!**

Now for the Grudge Matches chapter! Here we see why Kevin, Hookfang and Ben were sent to prison, why Erica and Toothless are fighting Adalinda, a Changewing, and who Slix Vigma and Technorg are! So please review, favorite and read!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Ben 10 franchise or How To Train Your Dragon franchise. The Toothless dragon in this one is from the movie and TV series, Dragons: Riders of Berk. I only own my OCs and that's it. Before I forget, in this story, I've decided for Toothless to have powers that I give him. You'll find out in this chapter and other chapters to come.

* * *

Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior

Chapter 20: Grudge Matches

Ben's/Diamondhead's POV:

Today, Grandpa, Gwen, Erica, Toothless, Hookfang and I were supposed to go somewhere fun, until Kevin appeared in his still messed up form and overturned the RV making it crash. Luckily, everyone's okay, but Erica, Toothless, Gwen and Grandpa are out cold. So I quickly slammed down the watch and turned into Diamondhead and Hookfang helps me fight Kevin.

We're fighting at a wind farm as Kevin hits me toward a tower as I hit it as he tells me, "You are one sorry sight, Rockhead!" But I tell him getting annoyed as Hookfang comes over to me, "That's Diamondhead and speaking of sorry sights, have you looked in a mirror lately?!" Then Hookfang tells Kevin, **"Yeah, because you are one seriously messed up idiot!"** Kevin then tells us, "It's payback time for turning me into a freak! As soon as I finish you both, I'll go after Erica and Toothless. I wonder what Erica's screams of pain sound like?!"

I growl at this as I charge for him and punch him as he hits the ground. I tell Kevin as he gets up, "You were always a freak, Kevin. Now the ugly is also on the outside. And you dare try and attack Erica, I'll make sure that you were never born." Hookfang roars at Kevin telling him, **"Exactly! I won't let you hurt the Chosen Dragon Human!" **Kevin tells us, "Diss me all you want, but I'm still ten times better than you two, and Erica is just a weak little brat! And I've got all of your power, Benji! Plus I still have my own powers! I'm Kevin 11!"

Kevin fires diamond shards at Hookfang and I, but the shards don't hurt me as I tell Kevin, "Too bad he's one of those, he's only a tenth as powerful as mine." Hookfang then tells me, **"And you're the one with more experience with the powers. Imagine what would happen when he sees Cannonbolt?" **I laugh at this as we walk forward, but Kevin sprays Hookfang and I with Stinkfly goop as I then say disgusted, "EW! Gwen's right, this stuff is way gross!"

Hookfang growls telling me, **"You can say that again!"** Kevin then grabs me as he flies in the air and he throws me at a wind tower while Hookfang blasts Kevin. Then I grabbed the tower I hit and threw it at Kevin causing him to fall. The three of us growl as we lock eyes, as I go to punch Kevin and Hookfang runs with me as he goes to attack Kevin and the next thing we know, Kevin, Hookfang and I get teleported to an alien ship!

* * *

Erica's POV:

I wake up from the crash we got ourselves in to see Toothless in his small form looking at me and he croons in happiness seeing I woke up as he asks me, **"Erica, are you okay?!" **I answer with a whimper, "Yeah, I think so. But my head hurts. What exactly happened?" Toothless helps me up as Gwen and Grandpa wake up as he tells me, **"It was Kevin. He attacked us and Ben and Hookfang are fighting him now." **I groan in pain saying, "Remind me to hurt Kevin when I see him!"

Toothless growls telling me, "Will do!" When we get outside though, there's only smoke, but no sign of Ben, Hookfang or Kevin anywhere! Where are they?!

* * *

Ben's/Diamondhead's POV:

I appear underneath a spotlight as I ask myself, "What happened? Where am I?" Then a voice appears saying, "Presenting our newest challenger, from Planet Earth…" The light disappears and I'm in what appears to be a stadium in space! Wait a minute, where's Hookfang?! I get hit in the back as it turns out to be some kind of robot as it comes for me as I tell it, "Easy now! You look upset!" I back away from it as blades appear from it's arms and it tries to slice and dice me, but I escape.

I hold the blades back as he brings out more blades as he tries to slice me, but I keep dodging the slices. I lead it to a wall as it crashes and I run seeing that I really am in a stadium. I fire more diamond shards at the robot, but the robot deflects them with his blades as I make a blade of my own and cut off it's arm. It swings its blade at me and it cut deep into my diamond arms, until I tell the robot, "Okay, time to play can opener!"

It keeps trying to slice me until I sliced it's legs and aliens in the stands are cheering for me! But where's Kevin and Hookfang? I then hear a roar I know all too well, as Hookfang flies into the air and sees me as he asks me, **"Are you alright, Ben?!" **I answer him, "Yeah, Hookfang, I'm fine! A little exhausted, but I'm fine." Hookfang nods as I hold up the robot, but the watch just had to time out and I turned back to normal kid form and the robot nearly falls on me, but Hookfang grabbed me and got me away from it.

Everyone gasps at this as I turned back to normal and the robot starts to go after Hookfang and I as I hitch a ride on Hookfang as I yell at the robot, "Did I mention that I don't want to fight?!" I then tell Hookfang, "Fire a blast!" He nods as he lets loose a stream of fire at the robot. The robot is immediately dead as everyone cheers for us. I try to catch my breath as Hookfang tells me, **"We have to get out of here as soon as possible!" **I agree with this and the walls start coming down revealing Kevin and fire.

Ah, great! Hookfang starts growling at Kevin as he then asks Hookfang and I getting mad, "What is up with sending me to this freaky place?!" He goes to punch me, but Hookfang gets out of the way as I tell Kevin, "We have nothing to do with this!" But Kevin asks me, "If you two didn't, then who did?!" We get teleported once more to a room where there is three guards as Hookfang then says, **"Okay, I definitely do not like that!"**

I tell Hookfang, "Me neither!" The three guards appear as they look like shogun as they use their staffs to hit Kevin, Hookfang and I have these weird circle things on our chests. All of a sudden, the three of us scream in pain as I look around and ask, "Where are we?!" I looked up and saw we were in space in some kind of ship! I then say, "Never mind. We've got to find a way off of this ship and back home! Erica and Toothless are probably searching for us right now!"

Hookfang growls in agreement and then we hear someone tell us, "This is your home now. Escape is impossible." Then a green slug alien tells us, "We've all been taken from our native worlds and we're forced to fight for our lives for entertainment." Kevin then grabs me and pins me to a wall as he prepares to punch me as he tells me, "This is all your fault!" Hookfang then bites on one of Kevin's arms as he screams in pain as Hookfang tells Kevin, **"Touch him, and you die!"**

I ask Kevin, "How is this our fault?! Erica and Toothless aren't even here!" Kevin's Diamonhead arm turns sharp as he tells me, "I don't know, it just is!" Kevin, Hookfang and I then scream in pain as we get shocked. Then there's buzz as one of the aliens tells us it's mealtime. All of a sudden, this purple goop comes out of the ceiling as their filling trays. We all get seated as everyone is eating the goop except for Hookfang and I. Hookfang shudders as he says, **"I wouldn't eat this slop!"**

I gag at this, as I say, "No thanks, I had purple goop for lunch!" The alien next to me tells me, "You should eat before Technorg demands his offering." Kevin asks, "Who's Technorg?" The answer to the question was answered as a big orange alien appears and all of the aliens bow down except for Kevin, Hookfang and I. The green slug alien tells us, "He's the reigning champion, you would be wise to show respect."

Technorg is a big orange alien with a wrecking ball for hand on his left arm and horns on his chin as I get down on the floor along with Hookfang so we can show respect even though Hookfang is getting antsy. Technorg is eating the purple gunk, then he somehow gets hit with trays that were mine and Hookfang's as Technorg gets mad as Kevin tells Technorg, "Wow, major disrespect! Are you going to take that from them?!" Technorg grabs Hookfang and I by his fist as I quietly tell Technorg, "Look, we don't wanna fight!"

Steam then blows at Hookfang and I as he throws me onto the table where all of the trays and purple gunk is and Hookfang catches fire hurting Technorg as he yells at him, **"You're going to pay for hurting him!" **I activate the watch as Technorg throws Hookfang into a wall, as I get mad Hookfang is hurt, and I yell at Technorg, "Okay, that's it! You want a fight?! Try picking on someone your own size!" I slam the watch down and turn into Four Arms!

* * *

Ben's/Four Arms POV:

I double punch Technorg and was about to punch him again, but Hookfang, Kevin and I got teleported to a room and we're thrown to the floor as a robot in some kind of kimono appears as he tells Kevin, Hookfang and I, "I am Slix Vigma, this whole ship is the Mega Cruiser. Everything on this ship belongs to me. Including you three." Hookfang growls and tells Slix, **"So you're the reason we're here!" **Kevin then says getting annoyed, "I don't belong to nobody, slick!"

Kevin then gets shocked as Slix Vigma then says, "I speak, you listen! These eyes can see everything on this ship, and these hands control everything on this ship and I've decided that your…relationship will make you an entertaining team in the arena." I yell out getting angry, "Team?! No way, dude! The only team I'm a part of, is with my dragon, my best friend and her dragon!" I quickly get on Hookfang and shackles latch on to our feet. One for my right leg, one on Hookfang's back right leg and Kevin's left leg.

This is good. This way, I can latch onto Hookfang and ride on him when I turn human. Kevin complains as he stands up bringing us with him as he yells, "No! I'm not going anywhere tied to these losers!" I tell Kevin, "You took the words right out of our mouths!" Hookfang roars in anger, but then the three of us get shocked at the same time as Hookfang tells me, **"Man, I hate that!"**

Slix Vigma tells us, "Your fates are now linked. If one of you should happen to expire, the shackles will ensure that the others do as well." What?! So if Hookfang dies, then Kevin and I will die?! Slix Vigma then tells us, "Now, your next opponent awaits!" we then get teleported to the battle field and our opponent is Technorg as he tells the three of us, "There's only room for one champion here, me!" As he begins to attack us, I keep hoping that Erica, Toothless, Grandpa and Gwen are okay!

* * *

Erica's POV:

Gwen, Grandpa, Toothless and I decided to split up to see if we can find Ben, Hookfang and Kevin. Toothless and I are in the grass, as we go to search for them as Grandpa and Gwen are a team. As we searched I ask Toothless, "Where do you think their at?" Toothless answers me, **"Not sure. I don't think they ran anywhere, and I don't smell Hookfang in the air. There's a chance they may have been teleported somewhere far away. But I don't really know for certain, but I'm sure their alright. Ben has Hookfang, they'll be fine."**

I nod and tell him, "I hope so, bud. There's no way Vilgax could have taken them, he's gone. I just wish I-!" I stop talking as I hear something. Toothless asks me, **"Erica, is something wrong?" **I ask him, "Do you hear that?" We both listen carefully as we hear the wind blowing against the grass and the wind towers, but there was something else. The noise is something moving in the grass. I listen closely until I hear the noise as something invisible hits me and goes back into the grass, and Toothless growls in warning shielding me as he asks me, **"What the hell was that?!"**

I answer him, "I don't know, but it wasn't Kevin or Ben! There's something in here. And I think it wants us to fight." Toothless growls in agreement as I bring up a fireball in my right hand as I say to myself, "Come on out, whatever you are." I hope Ben and Hookfang are doing alright without us!

* * *

Ben's/Four Arms POV:

Technorg attacks as Hookfang, Kevin and I try to escape, but because of the shackles, we can't go very far, but Technorg tripped, but he got back up as the crowd cheers for him. Kevin angrily tells Hookfang and I, "Nice move, idiots!" I tell Kevin, "Give it a rest already, would ya, Kev!" Hookfang then tells Kevin, **"Yeah, so shut it!" **I then tell Kevin, "Besides, this is all of our problem!"

Technorg grabs our chain and throws the three of us at a wall. And then the watch times out as I turn back to human as Kevin then tells me, "Great, now I'm stuck with a stupid piece of dead weight. But not for long!" I quickly get on Hookfang's back, and Kevin grabs me squeezing me, until he gets shocked in pain and lets me go. I then tell Kevin, "Remember the whole 'Your fates are now linked' speech?!" Then Hookfang tells Kevin, **"That was about two minutes ago!"**

Technorg hopped into the air and goes to punch us but we move out of the way by rolling away. Technorg charges for us and Kevin starts to run away and Hookfang flies in the air with me on his back as we get away from Technorg. We stopped at a wall and as Technorg approaches us, I pull the rope that connects Hookfang and Kevin as Kevin is stuck there, and Technorg falls on him. Kevin tells me getting annoyed, "Hey, you did that on purpose!" I then tell Kevin, "Duh! That's what you get for calling Erica weak! She's a lot stronger than you think!

Hookfang growls in agreement as everyone boos at Technorg as he starts to get mad as I tell Kevin and Hookfang, "Let's get some distance between us and him while he's distracted." Kevin grabs the rope as I ran causing me to fall as Kevin tells me, "You're not the boss of me, puke-bag!" I then tell Kevin, "Hey, if we're going to stay alive, we have to work together!" But Kevin asks me, "Why would I want to work with you and that dragon?! You're both worthless! I can take care of this guy myself!"

Kevin then fires Stinkfly goop and Diamonhead shards at Technorg but it doesn't work as Tehnorg goes to walk over to us as I tell Kevin, "You were saying?!" Hookfang then tells Kevin, **"If you want to live, **_**and**_** get out of here, then you have to listen to Ben and I, or else you'll be stuck here for the rest of your life! Like I was in that horrible prison for years!"** Okay, Hookfang is mad! He hasn't talked about that since he came with us! Kevin then fires then fires a Heatblast's fire at him as Stinkfly goop falls from Technorg and when the fire hits it, it becomes combustible! I have an idea!

I then tell Kevin, "Mix Stinkfly goop with Heatblast's fireballs!" Kevin questions, "What for?!" I yell at Kevin, "Just do it! Trust me!" Kevin does so as it causes a nasty explosion on Technorg as he's flung back. Hookfang then tells me, **"Okay, that was cool! How'd you know that would work?"** I tell Hookfang, "In our first bad guy fights, I figured out how to do that."

I then tell Kevin, "See? If you use your powers in combinations, they make up for not being at full power! For example, XLR8's speed plus Four Arms strength plus Diamondhead invulnerability equals…" Kevin answers getting it right, "One mean punch!" Both Kevin and Technorg charge for each other with Kevin doing as I tell him and Hookfang flies in the air. Punches hit as both bodies stop running and Technorg's robotic left arm is destroyed as Kevin and Hookfagn charge for him again with another powered up ounch causing Technorg to fall to the floor.

Then the announcer announces as Kevin accepts the fame, "Presenting our new champion!" Kevin cheers at this as Hookfang and I tell Kevin at the same time, "You are so pathetic/**You are so pathetic." **Then a hologram of Slix Vigma appears and he tells Kevin, "Now, finish him off!" Kevin goes to do so, but I try to tell him, "Kevin, no!" I then pat Hookfang and make a pull motion, and he agrees, and as he pulls Kevin away, he tells Kevin, **"This is not the way to end a fight!"**

Kevin growls and goes to punch Hookfang and I as he pulls the rope towards us, but all three of us get shocked with the robot guards grabbing us as a hologram of Slix Vigma appears as he tells Hookfang and I, "Mercy? What a novel concept." He then announces, "Prepare for galactic hyper-jump! I need to…recruit some new blood that is worthy of our champions!" By the way, I'm starting to get sick of being shocked! I wonder if it was this bad for Erica?

Kevin, Hookfang and I are taken to the cafeteria, and everyone bows as Kevin then says, "It's nice to finally get a little respect around here!" Hookfang then tells me, **"Yeah, for the glory hound maybe, and we really don't want respect in this place." **I nod petting him as we walked but then stopped as Technorg appears looking angry as Kevin yells at me, "Thanks for letting him live, dipsticks!" but Technorg kneels in front of us holding his try of purple goop to Hookfang and I as he tells us both, "You two bested the best, and spared my life and now you two are my masters!"

But Kevin takes his goop and before he eats it, he tells Technorg, "Actually, it was all my idea!" But I don't want to be here as I tell Technorg, "Hookfang and I don't want to be your masters. We just wanna get back to Earth!" Hookfang nods in agreement, as Technorg then tells us, "Even if you could free your collar and escape, the ship will soon be traveling to a new galaxy." Then Hookfang tells Technorg, **"But there must be some way to get the guard's collar controls! We have to get out of here so we can get back to our friends and family!"**

Technorg tells us, "We have all tried. None of us are powerful enough to overtake them." But I then tell Technorg, "Maybe not alone. But if we all work together, we can get out of here, and I think I know the perfect alien that can help us out!" I then tell Technorg, Kevin, and Hookfang the plan and we get to work. I just hope Erica and the others are okay!

* * *

Erica's POV:  
Toothless and I are waiting for whatever attacked me, but we still can't see anything. I ask Toothless if he can get a scent on it, but he says, **"Sorry, but I can't figure out where the scent is coming from. All I know is the dragon is invisible, you have to figure out where it is." **Invisible?! How am I supposed to attack whatever it is if I can't see it?! I look around in the grass and then I see something strange. The grass in front of me looks dark in some places, almost as if a creature is…camouflaging! Wait a minute, I read something like this in my Book of Dragons! I think I know what's going on here! It's a test!

I make the fireball bigger, cover it in my right fist, and charge for the spot with Toothless yelling at me, as I punch the area of the grass and I hit something solid, as the creature makes itself known, and it's really a Changewing! The Changewing then tells me, **"Congratulations, Miss Erica. You've passed the test." **Toothless walks over and he tells the Changewing, **"Adalinda? So it was you who attacked, Erica!" **Adalinda then says, **"Yes, and it was to see how she would react with this test and she passed with flying colors. In order to defeat an enemy who can hide themselves, you must have very keen senses, and Miss Erica? You have very keen senses, and with this test, you have now gained the powers of a Changewing."**

I ask in excitement, "Really?! What powers do I get?!" Adalinda chuckles as she tells me, **"You can now blend into the surroundings like I can so no one can see you, you can fire acid from your hands, but don't worry, you won't get hurt from it. And you can also hypnotize anyone you wish. That power will be very useful in future battles to come. Now that you have passed my test, more will come. Be prepared Dragon Warrior, who knows what your next opponent will be and when it will appear."**

And with that, Adalinda flies off as Toothless tells me, **"Excellent work, Erica. You've passed the first test of the Dragon Council and you have new powers. Use them wisely."** I nod to Toothless and tell him as I smile, "Thanks, bud. Now we just have to find Ben and Kevin." Toothless nuzzles to me and purrs as we leave to search some more. Wherever Ben is, I really do hope he's alright!

* * *

Hookfang's POV:

The plan has begun as Ben and I are at a wall as we look at the guards, then to Kevin and Technorg as we wink giving the signal and with the plan beginning. Kevin then causes a rampage, and with the guards distracted, Ben activates the watch and turns into Grey Matter. The aliens 'take down' Kevin, which the guards shock everyone, but then it stops as Ben/Grey Matter hijacked a robot guard and disabled the shock collars. A robot guard appears with Ben/Grey Matter inside as he says, "All it takes s a short-circuit and a little Grey Matter."

Ben/Grey Matter hops onto me as Kevin getting annoyed asks Ben/Grey Matter, "Ah, get over yourself, short stuff! A monkey could have done what you did!" Then I ask Kevin tauntingly, **"Then why didn't you?" **Ben/Grey Matter and I laugh at this as Technorg knocks out the guards and he yells, "FREEDOM!" We all then get out of there and up to the tower of the arena where the controls should be as Ben/Grey Matter tells Kevin and I, "The controls to the emergency escape pods should be somewhere." We go inside and look around.

Ben/Grey Matter then says, "That Slix guy said that he controls everything on this ship in here." But then holographic screens appear with Slix Vigma's image as he tells us, "Actually, that's not quite accurate. What I said was, 'These hands controls everything on this ship', including my robot guards. And unlike you, they have no problem finishing off their opponents." Okay, maybe we didn't think this thing through.

Slix Vigma then tells us, "I told you, these eyes see everything, and so has everybody else. But your demise will not be the opening act. Theirs will." We look at the screens and saw all of the prisoners captured that we freed! Their all on a platform, as these purple creatures are at the bottom! They'll be sacrificed and/or eaten! Ben/Grey Matter and I then say together, "If we're going down…/**If we're going down…" **Then Kevin says, "We're going down fighting!"

Kevin punches some robot guards as I burn some robots to a crisp. And Kevin throws me to a robot disabling it. We get out of there and Ben/Grey Matter was about to say something to Kevin, but Kevin tells us, "If you two try to hug me, you're going to get slugged!" And then goes the beeping of the Omnitrix, which has timed out! The doors open up as more robot guards appear as Ben hangs onto me as we go outside and see Technorg breaking free from his binds, but he's being forcibly pushed in to the pit.

They push him in but Technorg grabs to the edge as Kevin and I got off the tower and onto the ground where Slix Vigma is. Kevin grabs him but Ben tells Kevin, "Ease up, Kevin! We still need him to release the escape pods!" Kevin then tells Ben, "I am done listening to you!" But I've had enough of this! I get in front of Kevin and roar in his face telling him, **"IF YOU DON'T LISTEN TO MY HUMAN KEVIN, YOU ARE GOING TO LEARN JUST WHAT KIND OF PAIN ERICA WENT THROUGH WHEN SHE WAS ABUSED HER ENTIRE LIFE EVER SINCE THE DAY SHE WAS BORN BY HER OWN FATHER!"**

I prove this point by catching myself on fire as I yelled. Kevin gets scared and he asks Ben, "So how do we do that?" I smirked at this as I let my fire down and Ben tries to activate the watch, and when he does, he turns into Upgrade and fuses with Slix Vigma as Kevin lets him down and Ben/Upgrade says, "This guy doesn't just operate the controls consul, he is the control consul, right now, I can control everything on this ship!" I then get what that means as I tell Ben/Upgrade and Kevin, **"Of course, now it all makes sense! He said his eyes see everything and his hands control the ship!"**

Ben/Upgrade nods as Kevin tells him, "Well, goody, goody for you! As long as I'm not tied to you anymore!" Ben/Upgrade gets onto a platform as Kevin runs away, then Ben/Upgrade makes a platform grab Technorg before he falls into the pit. But then a computer voice says, "Initiating intergalactic hyper-jump launch." I look at Ben/Upgrade confused as Ben/Upgrade then says, "Whoa! I didn't do that! And I can't override it!" It turns out Slix Vigma is trying to regain control but Technorg appears and punches the controlled Slix Vigma causing Ben/Upgrade to resume control.

Ben/Upgrade and I get to the platform where all of the prisoners are as Technorg says, "We must get to the escape pods before we blast off to the next galaxy!" Ben/Upgrade then activates a switch that sends all of the prisoners, Kevin, Technorg, Ben/Upgrade and myself to the escape pods. Ben/Upgrade then activates the escape pods as they all open up. Ben/Upgrade tells all of the aliens, "All of you, take the escape pods back to your home planets!"

Everyone gets into the escape pods, and one by one, they all leave, but Technorg stays behind as Ben/Upgrade tells him, "You too!" I growl in agreement telling him, **"Yeah, go back to your home, now!" **Technorg then tells Ben/Upgrade and I, "No, my life belongs to you two!" Then Ben/Upgrade pushes him in telling him, "Then we're giving it back! Go! Now!" The doors close, as the watch times out ass Ben/Upgrade gets away from Slix Vigma and turns back to normal.

* * *

Ben's POV:  
I look at myself as I'm back to myself and I complain, "Ah, man! Not yet!" Slix Vigma then grabs me as he tells me angrily, "You little human meatbag! Nobody controls Slix Vigma! Nobody!" Hookfang was about to rescue me until Kevin appears and pierces through Slix Vigma causing him to be gone as I ask Kevin in shock, "Kevin?! You saved my life?!" Kevin then tells me, "Sure, why do you think I wasted all of my time with helping all of these other losers?! I just wanted the pleasure of wiping you out myself!"

Hookfang and I try to run to the escape pod, but Kevin fire Stinkly goo at us! I get stuck to a wall and Hookfang gets stuck to another one. Hookfang can't get out because since he catches on fire in the goo, he can get hurt. Kevin then tells me as he walks over to me, "Your lap dog, Technorg, isn't here to help you this time!" I then try to activate the watch to give me an alien as Hookfang yells to me, **"Ben, get an alien, quick!"** Kevin then tells me, "Oh, and thanks for the tips about combining my powers!"

I then try to activate the watch asking it, "Please! Just this once! Please work!" The Omnitrix is still in the Red Zone as Kevin then tells me, "Don't bother trying to dial in another alien. I know and have all of your powers, inside and out!" Kevin is about to finish me off with Diamonhead's arm, as the watch activates and I slam it down to the wall, turning into the alien that Kevin didn't have, Cannonbolt! I then tell Kevin as I break free, "Oh, yeah?! I don't think you've been introduced to Cannonbolt!"

I then roll up into a ball and start slamming into Kevin like a pinball machine, and none of his attacks work on me. I keep hitting into him, until he gets knocked out as I grab Hookfang setting him free from his goop as he tells me licking me in the face, **"Thank you, Ben." **I smile and tell him, "Anytime! Now, let's get out of here!" We both get into our escape pod for Earth and I pressed a button trying to get it to work, but Kevin tries to break his way in, but someone grabs him and throws him aside.

The doors open as we see that it's Technorg. I tell him shocked, "Technorg, we thought you escaped!" But Technorg tells us, "I told you two, my life belongs to you." He then presses a button and as the doors closed, Hookfang and I tell Technorg together, "Looks like we're even**/Looks like we're even." **Hen our escape pod launches to Earth as Technorg is now with Kevin. We looked through a window and saw that the Mega-Cruiser hyper-jumped into another galaxy, as we hope we never see Kevin again.

Hookfang then tells me, **"This was one great big adventure, Ben! I think you and I are starting to become close."** I nod and tell him, "Yeah, now I get why Toothless and Erica have such a strong bond. And now, we do as well." Hookfang nods as the pod lands on Earth at the exact spot we were taken from and I was turned back to normal as Hookfang and I get out of the escape pods and as we got out, Grandpa, Gwen, Erica and Toothless saw us and ran over as they hugged us all glad to know we're okay.

Grandpa asks us, "Are you two alright, we've been looking all over for you! Where have you been?!" I tell him, "Long story." As I see Erica and Gwen, I ask them, "Are you two okay?" Erica nods and she runs over to hug me and she does so, and she tells me, "Yeah, we'll live. " She lets go of the hug and she tells me, "Like you went on an adventure which I'm sure you did when you were up there, I had an adventure too." I grin and tell her, "Can't wait to hear about it!"

Toothless then asks me, **"Whatever happened to Kevin?"** I answer him, "He's found someone new to play with." And with that, a little help from Upgrade, I fixed the RV as good as new. We were back on the road as Hookfang and I tell everyone what happened to us. Erica and Toothless were glad that we didn't get hurt too badly, Grandpa was proud I got out of there in time, and Gwen was just plain surprised.

Then Erica told us all how she passed a test by fighting Adalinda, the Changewing from the Dragon Council and gained her powers as a result. So now, Erica can blend into her surroundings like a chameleon, she can now hypnotize people and other creatures and she can shoot acid from her hands since it won't hurt her. Now those are super cool powers to use! I'm just glad to be back home, and Hookfang is too. Because as soon as we found a lake with hardly any people, the dragons eat fish from the lake and we're back on the road again. I wonder what new adventures will come forward for us and if dragons will appear for Erica's tests?

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Now for the questions! Who are the Galactic Enforcers? What happens to the leader when Ben gives him chocolate? Why is there a dragon with a pair of alien Bounty Hunters named Six-Six and Vulkanus? And will Erica become annoyed with the Galactic Enforcers?! Find out next time on the next chapter of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior – Chapter 21: The Galactic Enforcers!


	21. Chapter 21 The Galactic Enforcers

Hello, fellow readers! Welcome to another exciting chapter of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior! I haven't been called in yet, so WHOO-HOO! I have some news! Maximus Potter has finished new fanart! I forgot to put it up earleir. The new fanart is Dawn's wedding dress from my other stories, a licture of Erica, and the cover page for this story titled, 'Best Friends for Life'. So please review!

For WolfWitchHuntress1318, Yes, I have seen the trailer for Dragons: Defenders of Berk, especially since I have all of Dragons: Riders of Berk episodes. And I don't really know if I'm going to follow through it. And yes, Ben and Gwen are reading the Book of Dragons, too. And yeah, if Dragon Riding and Training was a class in his school, he might pass it. But I was thinking after I do the first Ben 10 series, I was thinking of having Erica, Ben and Gwen somehow being taken to Hiccup's time and learning about dragons from the master. But I might not do it, who knows?

Artemis Hunter, thank you for the explanation of the Dragon Spark. Erica will never go evil. Unless she has an evil twin like how Ben has Albedo. As for dragon instincts and characteristics, she'll be territorial when it comes to her friends, be addictive to Dragon nip, gets distracted by a reflection of light, a fear of eels, can survive in FREEZING COLD temperature as if it was nothing, having venom and won't be affected by the Blue Oleander since she'll get a Scauldron's powers and abilities in a future chapter.

**Bold text is dragons speaking!**

Now for the Galactic Enforcers Chapter! We find out who the Galactic Enforcers are, what happens if one of them eats chocolate, who the dragon is and how Erica feels about the Galactic Enforcers. I mean seriously, what do you all think of those guys?! So read, review, and favorite!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Ben 10 franchise or How To Train Your Dragon franchise. The Toothless dragon in this one is from the movie and TV series, Dragons: Riders of Berk. I only own my OCs and that's it. Before I forget, in this story, I've decided for Toothless to have powers that I give him. You'll find out in this chapter and other chapters to come.

* * *

Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior

Chapter 21: The Galactic Enforcers

Erica's POV:

We're all now in a beautiful city and we're all actually looking at art in the art museum. …Well, most of us. Gwen, Grandpa, Toothless and I are looking at art while I'm using my new Changewing powers to test myself. I blend into a statue that lis mostly gray and feel my colors change to gray and it works! I then turn back to normal color as Toothless pops his head out and he tells me, **"That was excellent, Erica! Those new powers will help out plenty in future battles!"**

I giggle at this and I tell him, grabbing my bag, "I know! I can't wait to put them into action!" Today I'm wearing a black t-shirt with a white skull on it that's wearing a pink bow, black capris, and black tennis shoes. Gwen comes over to me as we look for Ben. And we did…and he's sitting on a statue of a foot outside of the museum reading a manga book, while Hookfang reads with him as he poked his head out of Ben's backpack. I sigh in embarrassment as I say, "Sometimes, I'm embarrassed of him."

Toothless groans telling me, **"You're not the only one." **Gwen then gets Ben's attention by yelling at him as Ben and Hookfang finally see us as Gwen tells them, "That's a work of art, you know! Not your personal butt rest! You're going to get us kicked out of the museum!" Ben jumps off of it and he tells Gwen, "I don't have that kind of luck!" Then Hookfang tells us, **"Yeah, I just don't get art sometimes. I can understand your drawings, Erica, just not this."**

Gwen then tells Ben, "One afternoon of culture won't kill you two, you know." Toothless tells Ben, **"She's right, Ben. You could learn to appreciate art, like Erica. She's never been to a museum, the least you could do is try to enjoy it for her sake." **That did it, because now Benis a little upset. Ben then starts eating shocolate as Gwen asks him, "Hey, can I have a piece of that?" But Ben tells her, "Sorry, chocolate's for super heroes only." Ben gives me, Toothless and Hookfang pieces of chocolate as we walk away as I overhear Gwen say, "More like super jerks only."

Gwen walks back inside as I pet Toothless and I tell Ben, "Ben? Don't worry about what Gwen said. If you don't want to look at art because of me, that's fine." Ben nods and all of a sudden, a space ship appears in the sky as it flies toward somewhere as Ben then says, "Maybe this won't be such a boring day after all!" Ben and I quickly run toward the ship with our dragons in our bags and as the ship lands, a door opens to reveal a big orange alien with tusks at his chin and it looks like the alien Ben described to me about that Technorg alien when he got captured.

Except this alien is in armor and demands, "Take me to your Bicenthium alloy!" Everyone looks at him confused, and as the big guy gets mad, he punches the ground causing it to crack and people run away. We quickly run for it as well until we stopped at a building as we let Hookfang and Toothless out as Ben says, "Now that's just plain rude! Somebody's got to teach ugly some manners!" Then I say, "And we're the teachers!" Then Ben and I cheer out together, "Going Hero!/Going Warrior!"

Ben turned into Four Arms, and I activate my mask as my hero outfit appears which consists of, my mask which appears on my face, a black battle robe with green fire like designs on the edge of the sleeves and bottom of the robe, red straps, metal shoulder plates with bronze spikes, black fingerless gloves, dark grey pants, black heeled shoes, a dusty gray cloak with a round bronze clasp and fire emblem, black highlights in my hair, the Strike Class symbol necklace, and a gold charm bracelet on my left arm.

I get on Toothless and unhook my sword charm and make it big so that I can use it. We charge into battle with our dragons at their normal sizes. Ben/Four Arms jumps onto the big alien and tells him, "Okay, tough guy. That's enough!" Then the alien says, "A Tetramand? This planet really is a dump!" HUH?! He throws Ben/Four Arms off of him and into a jewelry store, and I retaliate with using my sword, but he grabs it and throws me away, with Toothless and Hookfang left to deal with him.

But then Ben/Four Arms reappears and punches the big alien and from the ship is the purple armored alien back when we met Tetrax! What is he doing here?! But that didn't surprise me. Out of the ship came a dragon! I think the dragon is a Skrill, the one from the Book of Dragons! I wonder if that's Raiya, the female member of the Dragon Council? If so, then why is she working for the bad guys?!

The purple armored alien fires at us but we get away. I then see Grandpa and Gwen as Toothless and I go over to them as I tell Grandpa, "Grandpa, the alien with the jet pack!" he tells Gwen, Toothless and I, "He's one of those bounty hunters who came after Ben back in that desert." Then Toothless says, **"He must have busted out of galactic jail. And the dragon that's with them, I think that's Raiya, a Skrill whose a member of the Dragon Council." **Toothless and I charge into battle as I fight Raiya as I fire try to slash her with my sword as I demand from her, "Why are you working for them?!"

Raiya answers, **"That's for me to know and for you to find out, human!" **Raiya then blasts white fire as I quickly dodge it as Ben/Four arms throws some of the missiles from the purple alien that shot them. Then the purple alien falls onto a Semi as Ben/Four Arms grabs him, but then Ben/Four Arms is being shocked and he is forced on his knees! Hookfang appears and slams the alien down to the ground, and next thing we all know, three bright blue lights fall to earth and out of them are three aliens.

One that is a caped alien, the other is like a female Four Arms and the other looks like a large brain inside held in a container and rests atop of a body similar to an octopus, and their wearing yellow and white. The purple alien is floated toward the armored alien as Ben/Four Arms exclaims, "No way!" Gwen and Grandpa appear with Gwen saying, "Okay, this is weird!" I tell weird, "Weird? Talk about annoying!" Toothless growls in agreement as I can tell, I won't like these new aliens.

* * *

Ben's/Four Arms POV:

No way! Real alien heroes! The caped alien then exclaims to his teammates, "Rescue Formation: Alpha 9!" They then attack the two aliens and dragon with the Female Four Arms making a sound blast from her hands to knock away the purple alien when his gun got destroyed by the cape wearing one. But then the female Four Arms goes to attack the Shrill, but Erica defends the dragon, by grabbing the female Four Arms' hand and lifts her up and throws her away thanks to Toothless's strength. The Skrill looks at her shocked, but flies away

Then the octopus like alien fights the big orange alien, and uses a psychic attack and flings him into the air as the caped alien punches him. The Skrill disappears as the two aliens are beaten as the caped alien tells the two aliens, "By the provisions set forth of the Galactic Code of Conduct, I order you to surrender! Will you yield?" Say wha? I then yell, " 'Yield?!' What is this, a traffic light?!" Then Erica yells, "Yeah, you've got to put the beatdown on these losers!" Then Hookfang yells, **"Yeah, do you have any idea what these guys have done, they should be beaten until their knocked out!"**

Then Toothless yells, **"Yeah, kick their butts before they try something and get away!" **And with that, they did get away in a flash and back to their ship as they fly away and the Raiya reappears into their ship, but not before the purple alien firing blasts on a building with pillars as the Female Four Arms and I hold the building up saving Gwen, Grandpa and Erica. And then we hear from the octopus alien, "You can release your grip now." We do so, as he uses his psychic powers to put the building back the way it was.

And the caped alien uses heat vision to fix the building as the female Four Arms comes over to me and asks me flirtingly, "So, what's a big strong alien like you doing on a planet like this?! We'd make a great team, don't we?" Erica appears and tells her, "Hands off my friend there, girly, or else I'll rip them off of you!" Hookfang roars in agreement yelling, **"Yeah! He's my pal!"**

Finally the watch times out as I exclaim, "Yes! Saved by the beep, the dragon and my best friend!" The watch times out as I turn back to normal as the Female Four Arms asks in shock, "Hey, where'd the rest of you go?!" So I tell her, "Uh, sorry. I'm just a kid! I just get some extra hands once in a while!" The other two aliens appear as the octopus looking one says, "So, it is true. The Omnitrix is in the possession of a child. We've heard you were of somewhat limited mental capacity. No offense."

I get confused of this as Gwen then says, "Don't worry, he gets that all of the time." The caped alien then introduces himself and his team, "Greetings! I am Ultimos, the Specimen Prime. This is Synaptak, and Tini. We are The Galactic Enforcers!"

* * *

Erica's POV:

The aliens do these geeky heroic poses and I tell Toothless and Hookfang, "Okay, I'm starting to not like these guys. They ain't heroes! Their more like geeks and wannabe heroes." Toothless and Hookfang nod at this, as Hookfang says, **"I hope Ben can see it." **But Ben exclaims excitedly, "Whoa! The uniforms, the moves, you guys rock! Finally, some other super heroes I can hang with!" HUH?! Ultimos then tells Ben, "As per the Galactic Code of Conduct, we hereby officially request clearance to operate in your quadrant."

Please say no, Ben! Ben agrees as Ultimos then says, "Then we have much to discuss." He presses something on his belt, and the next thing we know, we're all taken to their spaceship outside of the Earth. When we get there, Grandpa tells us, "I never did like those transporter disks." The heroes appear as they get to a table as Ben says, "How cool is this?! I'm in super hero heaven!" I then tell Ben, "More like geek heaven. This place is so not super hero worthy! These guys are nutso!" Then Gwen tells Ben, "Close your mouth, super dweeb, your drooling all over the place!" My hero outfit disappeared and its back to mask charm form as I attach it to my bracelet.

Toothless sticks close to me and Hookfang goes over to Ben as Toothless tells me, **"Don't worry, Erica. Ben will get over them sooner or later."** I nod as I pet him as we gather around the table, as Grandpa asks the alien wannabe heroes, "So, why do we have the pleasure of Mr. Gadget guy's company again?" A hologram image appears of the purple armored alien as I shrink the sword charm and attach it to my bracelet as Ultimos tells us, "His name is Six-Six, he escaped and formed an alliance with this cretin named Vulkanus and this strange winged lizard like yours." Then Synaptack tells us, "A Detrobite. Limited mental capabilities. All brawn, no brains." Then he tells Ben, "You know the type."

Ben didn't get it, but the rest of us did, he called Ben an idiot! Then Ultimos tells us, "They were hired to steal Element X." We all look at him confused as Ben asks, "Okay, we give up. What's Element X?" Synaptak answers, "Element X can be used to form one half of a devastatingly explosive compound." Then I ask them, "But why would they come to Earth?"

Ultimos answers, "Most likely in search of the ingredient, Bicenthium alloy. It's very rare but rumored to be found on your planet. When combined, the alloy and Element X form an explosive powerful enough to destroy an entire solar system." WHAT?! Toothless then yells in fear, **"This is bad!" **Then Gwen says, "Well, why does this stuff look so familiar?" I take a look at the image and then say, "Now that you mention it…"

Grandpa then says, "Well, I guess we should get back down there and start looking for them…" But then Ultimos interrupts Grandpa telling him, "Excuse me, but the Galactic Code is very clear on our protocol." HUH?! Ultimos tells Tini to launch observos robots one through four. He then tells us as little robots appear, "The Observos will scan every inch of the city and will locate the perpetrators." The observos disappear into earth as Ultimos says, "In the meantime, perhaps a tour would be in order." Grandpa tells him, "We'd be honored."

But Ultimos tells Grandpa, "Oh, I'm sorry. But the Galactic Code is quite clear. Provision 373-837, no civilian visitors in secure areas of the ship. You, your granddaughter, the flying lizards and the black wearing girl must remain here on the bridge. Ben, Tini will show you around." HUH?! Tini takes Ben and I ask getting mad, "Hey, why does he get to go and not us?! Toothless, Hookfang and I are heroes, you know!" Ultimos answers, "Wearing the Omnitrix grants Ben full hero status!" WHAT?! Ben waves as the heroes leave leaving me with Grandpa, Gwen, Toothless and Hookfang as Gwen says, "Don't worry about us, super jerks and super losers!"

I look down in sadness as Hookfang tells us, **"And here I thought Ben would never like these guys. I was so wrong." **Toothless licks my hand as I pet him and he tells me, **"Don't worry, Erica. These aliens are losers, they don't know what a true hero is even if it bit them into their heads!" **I laugh at this and pet him some more as I say, "Yeah, those guys are too geeky and too rule happy!" I hope Ben will come back to us. I don't know what I'd do if he doesn't come back. But I'm also concerned about Raiya. Why would she team up with bad guys?

* * *

Ben's POV:

Tini, the female Four Arms, and I are in a room as I look outside the window to see Earth and Space! This was awesome! Erica has to see this! I turned around to tell her, but I forgot she's not in the room and I frowned at this. Ever since what happened in Erica's trial, I've been making sure that Erica is okay no matter what! But I don't get why Erica doesn't like these guys. Their awesome!

Synaptak and Ultimos appeared as Ultimos tells me, "Ah, there you are, Ben! Here, I want to show you something!" Ultimos presses a button on his belt, and a humongous book comes out and lands on a table that came out of the floor and Ultimos tells me, "This is the Galactic Code of Conduct. Every Galactic Enforcer must learn the rules so they may live the rules." …On second thought, maybe Erica was right about these guys. They are geeks and rule happy! I'm not signing up for this!

I ask them getting annoyed, "Do I really have to read the whole thing?!" Ultimos tells me, "Well, the first twelve thousand pages are admittedly a bit dry, but after that…" Then an alarm rings as I thought, _'(Sighs) Saved by the alarm!' _Ultimos then says, "The Observos have found something!" We all get to the room where Grandpa, Gwen, Erica, Hookfang and Toothless are as we see that the aliens and Raiya, the Skrill are in a mine. I put a hand on Erica's shoulder as I tell her, "I'm sorry, Erica. I wanted to be like a true hero so bad, I didn't pay attention to you guys. They wanted me to read this humongous book about their rules!"

Erica smiles and she tells me, "I forgive you. I told you these guys are nutso." Hookfang nuzzles me and he tells me, **"As soon as we capture these guys, we don't get in contact with them ever again!" **I nod as I pet him and Hookfang purrs as Toothless tells me, **"Welcome back to the real hero side, Ben." **I pet him as Grandpa says, "That's a strip mine. It looks like their after iron ore. Is that the missing ingredient?"

Then Ultimos says, "We have to get down there! But we could use some help." He then asks me, "Ben, would you consider a temporary commission with the Galactic Enforcers?" I sigh and tell him, "No." Everyone looks at me shocked until I told Ultimos, "Unless you let Erica, Toothless, Hookfang, Grandpa and Gwen come with me." Erica looks at me shocked and then smiles along with the Grandpa, Gwen, Hookfang and Toothless as Ultimos tries to tell me, "But the Galactic Code of Conduct…"

I interrupt him telling him, "I don't care about that! If you want my help, you have to let them come with me. Erica, Toothless and Hookfang are heroes as well, and their my best friends! It's either all of us or none at all!" The Galactic Enforcers look at me shocked, then Ultimos tells me, "Very well, but your Grandfather and cousin…" I interrupt him again telling him, "Like I said, all of us or none at all!" He finally agrees to let them come and asks me to be in uniform like them, but I tell them, "No thanks! White and yellow are so not my thing!"

Ultimos finally gives up as we all get ready to be transported and as I eat a piece of chocolate and I have Ultimos eat a piece of chocolate and eat it as to not disrespect me anymore than he already has. We all then get teleported near the bad guys behind a shed. We see Six-Six, Vulkanus and Raiya talking. I then tell everyone, "Okay, we've got them!" Hookfang then says, **"We'll catch them completely off guard!"**

But then Ultimos appears and he's shivering and he's all brown and he keeps saying he's cold. I ask Synaptak what's wrong with him. He said it was some kind of poisoning. Grandpa then asks, "I wonder what could have poisoned him?" Erica looks at Ultimos's mouth and asks, "What's that by his mouth?" Synaptak gets a bit of what it was, and it was actually the piece of chocolate I gave Ultimos! I then say in shock, "I just gave him a little! I didn't know that would happen to him!"

Erica tells me kindly, "Easy, Ben. It wasn't your fault. I probably would have made the same mistake too." But Synaptak yells at me, "You did this?! I suspected you could not be trusted!" But I tell him getting annoyed, "Come on! Chocolate is his super weakness?! You have to admit, it's pretty lame!" Then Erica says annoyed, "Yeah, lame, stupid and boring!"

Toothless even says with a growl, **"Yeah, even Hookfang and I know that's stupid!" **Hookfang growls as he tells Synaptak, **"Yeah, and don't you dare blame my partner again!" **Synaptak then tells Tini, "Don't worry, Tini. I have this situation under control." Synaptak sets Ultimos down as Synaptak comes out from behind the shed and he exclaims, "Galactic Enforcers, engage!" Gwen then asks Erica, "Is that guy nuts?!" Erica nods at this.

I then tell Synaptak getting annoyed, "What'd you do that for?!" Synaptak then answers, "As the leader, I announce our presence with authority!" Then Erica tells Synaptak, "And let the bad guys know we're here?!" Synaptak growls and yells at Erica, "And your point, you Earth brat?!" That point was answered as a semi was thrown and it's heading towards us!

* * *

Erica's POV:

The semi was about to fall on us, but Synaptak saved us with his telekinesis and throws it away as I yell at him, "That was my point!" Toothless sticks to my side and yells at Synaptak as he growls, **"CALL HER A BRAT AGAIN, AND YOU'LL BE CALAMARI!" **Synaptak ignores us as he demands from Six-Six, Vulkanus and Raiya, "By provisions set forth in the Galactic Code of Conduct, I order you to surrender!"

Raiya growls and yells at him, **"Yeah right, you pride seeking octopus!" **Toothless and I laugh at this as I say calming down, "Okay, that was funny!" I think Raiya smiled at this as she and the evil aliens take off with Six-Six shooting at us and Vulkanus throwing a crane! We get behind the shed and a big rock to take some cover. Ben then exclaims, "Okay, I've had enough! It's time to go hero!" Tini then asks Ben sounding excited, "Are you finally going to become a Tetramand?" I tell her plain and simple, "Nope. I will become whoever I want to be, and something tells me you might not see my Four Arms form through this whole mission. SO DON'T ASK IT AGAIN!"

Tini quiets down as I tell Ben, "NICE! You have no idea I how much I wanted to tell her that!" Ben then activates the watch and I grab my mask charm as Ben and I yell together, "Going Hero!/Going Warrior!" Ben turns into XLR8, and my hero outfit appeared! I quickly detached my bow and arrow charm and made them big bringing out the bow and there is a quiver of arrows over my shoulder which contains an endless supply of arrows. Ben/XLR8 then tells everyone, "We've got to split up! Erica, the dragons and I will draw out Six-Six and the purple dragon's attention while you guys take Vulkanus. Grandpa and Gwen, you two stay here!"

Ben/XLR8, Hookfang, Toothless and I charge into battle as Hookfang takes to the air and I get on Toothless's saddle as we take to the air. Over the past few days, Toothless and I are doing good work on our new saddle. The four of us are getting Six-Six's attention by making sure he tries to hit us. Ben/XLR8 makes a tornado big enough for him to be sucked in and he goes to leave, but he hits a crane as Six-Six falls to the ground. Vulkanus is about to throw a crane on him until Tini and Synaptak save him.

I don't believe this! I'm supposed to be protecting Ben, not them! I go to fly toward them as Tini helps Ben/XLR8 up but Vulkanus traps her in a metal box and throws her away and Synaptak blasts him. I looked at Six-Six and saw he was blasting towards Ben/XLR8! I jumped off Toothless and bring the shield charm on my bracelet and made it big as I redirect the blast toward Six-Six as his armor short-circuits. Ben/XLR8 lets out a big sigh of relief telling me, "Thanks!" I smile at this until I see white flames coming down on me and I quickly shield myself. Raiya must have hid waiting for the right moment to attack me!

Raiya then tells me, **"You're a lot braver than I thought. You shielded your friend, even though the blast wouldn't hurt him a lot. I'm impressed."** I yell at her, "I'll do anything for my friends! Even protect them when I can't! The Galactic Enforcers are idiots if they think their heroes! Their nerds and wannabe heroes, and I can't stand them, especially when they tried to corrupt my friend into joining them! Ben is the first true friend I've ever had. If he disappears, I don't know what I'd do! If you are a villain now, then I won't stop fighting you, because if you hurt Ben, you're gone!" Raiya looks at me shocked and she asks me softly, **"And this is what you say and think?"**

I nod and Raiya tells me with a knowing look, **"Interesting. Perhaps you are to be a Dragon Warrior, after all." **I then hear guns shooting as Six-Six keeps shooting Ben/XLR8, since apparently this started as I was talking to Raiya. I prep my bow and grab an arrow as I aim it for Six-Six, make the arrow be on fire thanks to Hookfang's powers, and I let it go as the arrow zooms toward Six-Six. When the arrow is let go, the fire around the arrow becomes a Night Fury and the arrow hits Six-Six's jetpack as it explodes and he lands on the ground as I cheer out, "Bulls eye!"

Raiya disappears into the air as Toothless tells me, **"Now that was excellent!" **I pet Toothless as Vulkanus and Six-Six left with what they wanted along with Raiya. But Raiya looks back to me and I think she smiled? She then leaves as Grandpa and Gwen come out of their hiding place as the Omnitrix timed out leaving Ben in it's place. But Six-Six blasts the rock wall as an avalanche is happening and Ben has an idea as he declares, "This looks like a job for Ultra Ben! I'm the only one who can save Tini!" HUH?!

But then Synaptak uses his telekinesis to shield us from the rocks and dust as I realized why Ben said that. Synaptak like Tini! Ben made sure that Synaptak would save them since he knew the rest of us wouldn't be able to stop the rock avalanche, but only if Tini was in danger! Huh, Ben is smart when he wants to be!

We emerged unharmed thanks to Synaptak as he goes over to Tini checking on her. Okay, that is just plain cute, in an alien way. Gwen then tells Ben, "You can annoy anyone into action, huh?" Ben tells her as Hookfang comes over to Ben and Ben pets him, "Eh, it's a gift." Our perpetrators escaped in the ship as Grandpa asks, "We've lost Six-Six, Vulkanus and Raiya." Then Synaptak tells us, "Then Bicenthium ore and element X can only be bound together with an enormous amount of heat."

Grandpa figures it out as he asks, "Like the forge of a steel mill?!" Synaptak then asks, "Are there any such facilities in this area?" Toothless and Hookfang look at him in confusion and they both ask him together, **"You're kidding, right?!" **Gwen answers, "Hello?! Pittsburgh?! Steel Town, USA!"

Ultimos then appears back to normal but still sounding weak, "Interesting theory…But according to protocol in the Galactic Code of…" But Ben interrupts him yelling at him, "Forget protocol, forget rules! This time, we do it the Tennyson, Dragon and Dragon Warrior Way, with everyone in my group. As I told you guys earlier, I won't help any of you out unless my friends and family help out!" Wow, Ben snapped! I love it when he's like this. He makes everything serious funny!

* * *

Ben's/Cannonbolt's POV:

The plan has been made and we found the steel mill where Six-Six, Vulkanus and Raiya are at. I turned into Cannonbolt and Erica is still in her hero outfit as she rides on Toothless and Hookfang flies beside them as I roll up into a ball as we roll in the factory. Gwen and Grandpa are going to try and mess up the formula so the explosive won't be made, while the rest of us distract them and stop them from making it. The Galactic Enforcers are in and Erica, Toothless, Hookfang and I are inside as Erica and I yell out, "Galactic Enforcers, Formation: Surprise Party!"

I hit Six-Six and it was awesome! Erica then cheers out, "Now we can fight, bad guys our way!" Toothless tells her, **"AMEN! Now let's get'em!" **Erica quickly tells me, "Ben! Toothless and I are going to fight Raiya!" I nod and tell her, "Be careful!" Erica nods as she and Toothless leave to fight Raiya as the Galactic Enforcers charge into battle to help me. Tini fights Vilkanus, while Gwen and Grandpa are at the controls. Six-Six fires at me but I roll up into a ball and get away by rolling. But as I roll towards him, he knocks me aside and I nearly fall into the big put of heat, but Synaptak saves me and he blasts away Six-Six.

He gets me out of there, as Tini and Ultimos fight Vulkanus and they knock him into one of the big pots. Six-Six then brings out an energy whip and wraps it around Synaptak as it hurts him. Then Hookfang goes full body flame and charges for Six-Six knocking him back and freeing Synaptak. Up in the air, Erica and Toothless are fighting Raiya as they dodge her attacks. But then I saw Vulkanus throw a massive rock-fireball at the controls! Luckily Gwen and Grandpa emerged unharmed.

I hit Six-Six knocking him out and I see Vulkanus about to put in Element X, then TIni makes him drop it by doing a punch to the ground, and Element X was thrown in the air. I quickly roll into a ball roll forward, jumped and grabbed the Element X and fall to the floor, but it burns as I drop it exclaiming, "Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot!"

* * *

Erica's POV:

I'm fighting with Raiya with my arrows, but she evades them like Toothless is evading her white fire attacks. I yell at her, "Why would you betray the Dragon Council, Raiya?!"Raiya then tells me, **"I'm not betraying the Council! This was all a test for you, Erica!"** Toothless and I stop attacking and I ask her in shock, "What?!" Raiya then tells us, **"Yes, we sensed aliens were coming to this planet in search of something and since they were heading toward the area where you were, I teamed up with the aliens for your test. The test you went through was to see if you could impress me with your hero personality, by protecting your friends and letting your emotions out of Ben possibly joining the Galactic Enforcers, And because of this, you have passed my test."**

Toothless and I look at her shocked, but then smiled as I tell Raiya, "For a minute there, we thought you switched sides! What a relief! What powers do I get?" Raiya smiles and she tells me, **"Electricity and white flames. You can fire both from your hands. Now how about I help you beat these aliens?" **Her body sparks up with electricity as I smirk and Toothless and I tell her together, "With pleasure./**With pleasure." **We charge down to help Ben/Cannonbolt as he runs away from Vulkanus and Six-Six who recovered.

Six-Six throws bolas at Ben's/Cannonbolt's feet, causing him yo drop Element X, but Raiya grabs it and throws it to me. I get into the air, as Tini, Ultimos and Synaptak grab Six-Six and Ben/Cannonbolt got free of the bolas and was able to hit Vulkanus near the Galactic Enofrcers, and once they let go of Six-Six, Synap tak used his telekinesis to grab the big iron bucket containing lava and heat and dumps it on Vulkanus and Six-Six, and Ultimos uses super breath on them as well, causing the both of them to be solidified!

So now their stuck to it and they can't escape. We all gather around and look at this and Ben/Cannonbolt says, "I don't know if it's art, but I like it!"

Some time later, the Galactic Enforcers are getting ready to finally leave our planet. Tini and Synaptak hooked up, Raiya left to go back to Dragon Council to tell them how I did with her test and I can't wait to see these idiots leave! Ultimos comes over to Ben as he tells him, "Ben, your unorthodox methods are exactly what we need to defeat this new breed of criminals. We officially extend to you a full commission in the Galactic enforcers."

Ben smiles and he tells Ultimos, "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm already part of a super team. And do you think I'd leave Erica, Hookfang and Toothless?! Forget it! Erica and I are Best Friends for Life, and I won't abandon her. After all, this team was made as soon as Erica and I became friends and when we found the Omnitrix and Toothless. I'm not leaving my favorite team, and I'm not leaving my favorite friends." I smile at this as tears come to my eyes and I hug Ben and tell him, "Ben, that was so sweet!" Hookfang growls in agreement telling Ben, **"I agree!" **Toothless growls in agreement as well.

Ultimos gives Ben something as he tells him, "Keep this. In hopes that we meet again someday." I then tell Ben quietly, "Hopefully never." Ben laughs as the Galactic Enforcers, Six-Six and Vulkanus disappeared and back up to the ship. I sigh in relief, and say, "Thank goodness! Did anybody else think that those guys were geeky or what?!" Everyone laughs as we get back to the RV which the Galactic Enforcers teleported near the factory.

We relaxed in the RV back in my civilian outfit as I read the Book of Dragons to find out about Skrills. Ben and Gwen come over as Ben asks, "Hey, Erica? Do you mind if we read the Book of Dragons sometime?" I smile and tell them, "I don't see why not." They smiled as I showed them some of the dragons as Toothless and Hookfang tell as they looks at us, **"It's a real page-turner, ain't it?" **We all laugh and agree with them as we move forward to a new adventure!

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Now for the questions! What are Ben and Gwen fighting about now?! What and where is Camp Opinicon? What's with the scared kids in the camp and who is the kid on the road? What's with the evil mushroom-like aliens?! What dragon is at camp for Erica's test? And will Ben get a new alien?! Find out next time on the next chapter of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior – Chapter 22: Camp Fear!


	22. Chapter 22 Camp Fear

Hello, fellow readers! Welcome to another exciting chapter of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior! I haven't been called in yet, so WHOO-HOO! Anyway, please review!

For WolfWitchHuntress1318, thank you for the reviews and song ideas! And I was actually thinking the same thing about the birthday thing when they talk about Erica's! So the idea for this chapter will happen! And it might be another couple of chapters before another song appears. I'm waiting for the right chapter.

As for ScarletKitty236, thanks for reading this story and I hope you continue reading it, and I figured out what to do for the birthdays, so read it!

Artemis Hunter, thanks for the review! And what you asked for this chapter about Erica's gifts fro Ben and Gwen, that will happen, no need to worry! As for birthdays, I have that covered with some help from AngelHeartObsession.

Great news! I'm almost at 100 reviews and I'm at 4,000 views! I'm so happy! Virtual cookies and cupcakes for everyone! I'd like to see the reviews hit 100!

**Bold text is dragons speaking! **Oh, and for those who don't remember, Toothless sounds like Aslan from the Narnia movies.

Now for the Camp Fear Chapter! Here, we will what Ben and Gwen are fighting about, what's going on at Camp Opinicon, what dragn is there for Erica's test, and what new alien Ben will get! So please read, review and favorite!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Ben 10 franchise or How To Train Your Dragon franchise. The Toothless dragon in this one is from the movie and TV series, Dragons: Riders of Berk. I only own my OCs and that's it. Before I forget, in this story, I've decided for Toothless to have powers that I give him. You'll find out in this chapter and other chapters to come.

* * *

Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior

Chapter 22: Camp Fear

Erica's POV:

As I'm reading the Book of Dragons and Toothless is on my shoulder watching me as I read, Grandpa is driving the RV on a rainy night as Gwen and Ben are arguing…again. Today I'm wearing a black hoodie with green bats on it and black t-shirt, black pants and black tennis shoes along with my Strike Class necklace. They're arguing about their birthdays. It turned out Ben and Gwen have the exact same birthday. They were born on the exact same day, month _and_ year. Grandpa told me earlier about their birthdays. And I know it sounds weird, but I decided to work and make their gifts early.

I was worried that after the trial when we get back home, that I'll be sent to an orphanage. Which would also mean I might never see my friends again. So I have my gifts ready to give them when I think its time. Hookfang is at Ben's side as Ben yells at Gwen, "Change it!" Gwen yells at him, "No way, you change yours!" I can tell Grandpa is about to snap as Ben yells at Gwen again, "It's your turn!" Gwen then yells at Ben as she's looking at a book and points the pictures out, "Sorry, but I already picked the cake, color-coordinated the balloons, and sent the invitations."

Gwen gives Ben and I invitations telling us, "By the way, here's yours for the both of you." Ben threw his away as he's rubbing his foot. Ben now has athlete's foot, which is stinky by the way. I then say, "Does this mean that you guys are 'Twin Cousins'? Because if you guys are that's funny! I don't know if that's even a real word!" Toothless and Hookfang laugh at this along with me. Ben then complains, "Who plans their birthday party six months in advance?!" I ask to cheer him up, "Perfectionists?" Ben laughs a little as Gwen tells Ben, "The one who gets to celebrate on her actual birthday this year!"

Hookfang then asks, **"I can't believe you two are fighting about this!" **Ben then tells Hookfang then Gwen, "Hey, when you share a birthday with someone, then you'll be annoyed. Besides, Grandpa promised that he's taking me for laser tag for my birthday!" Gwen then complains to Grandpa, "But you can't miss my party, Grandpa!" Grandpa has had enough as he tells Ben and Gwen, "Now you two have shared the same birthday for ten years, and if you don't stop arguing, neither of you will make it to eleven!"

Grandpa then gives Ben a thing of foot powder telling him as Ben comes up to grab it, "Here Ben, try this for your foot. It gets rid of all kinds of fungus." Ben then goes to put it on his foot and shoe as Toothless then asks me a question causing everyone to hear, **"That reminds me Erica, when is your birthday?"** I was about to tell Toothless but Ben then tells me, "Hey, yeah! I don't know when your birthday is!"

Gwen then laughs as she tells Ben, "Unbelievable! You're supposed to be her best friend and you don't know when her own birthday is!" Gwen laughs some more as Ben looks down in shame as I snap and yell at Gwen as my eyes go to slits, "Lay off of him, would ya?! I never told Ben when my birthday was because of my dad! If my dad found out I had a friend, he would kill me! Besides, my birthday has never been happy or good at all, because my dad calls it my Deathday! He calls it that day, because my mom died on my birthday when I was born, and he believed I should have died! Besides summer vacation, spring break and winter break, my birthday would be the day when my dad hurts me the most! Like my last birthday, I had a broken arm, a few broken ribs, and a lot of burns! So you guys should be thankful that you can even celebrate it!"

I try to get my breath as I finished yelling it all out, and Gwen and Ben are now feeling guilty and disturbed at this as Toothless and Hookfang growl in anger and Grandpa is trying not to tear off the steering wheel in anger. Hookfang growls out saying, **"This man is more vile than I thought!" **Toothless gets on my lap as and he stand on it till he reaches my chin and I hug him as he hugs me with his wings and he tells me, **"I'm sorry, Erica. I shouldn't have asked."** I hug him tighter as I tell him, "It's alright, bud. But now I'm far away from him. Hopefully in the future, my birthday will be better."

Grandpa then tells me, "You won't have to worry about that, Erica. As soon as your birthday comes up, it'll be far much better than the one's you've gone through." I nod showing Grandpa my thanks in the mirror as Ben then asks me, "So when is your birthday?" I answer, "February 17. I'm the same age as you guys, which means I'm younger than you two." Toothless asks me in shock, **"February 17?! That's the same as me!" **Gwen, Ben and I looked at him in shock as I ask, "Really?!"

Toothless answers, **"When Dragons hatch from their eggs, each dragon has a designated human which both can share a birthday. I was hatched on February 17 many thousands of years ago, Hiccup was born on that same day as well but a different year. And now, Erica was born on the same day as the both of us. Which is another reason that you are my dragon human. It's the same with Ben and Hookfang as well." **

Ben exclaims happy, "Really?! Awesome! That means you and Erica can have a great birthday, and Hookfang gets to celebrate it with me!" Hookfang tells Ben, **"Yep, that's right. And I can't wait! I saw your date of birth in your mind back at the Dragon Council cave. So I know when it is, and it is the exact same day that I was born in."**

We all start to grin at this, but suddenly Grandpa slams down the brake hard and I looked out the windshield and I saw a boy and he's about to be hit!

* * *

Ben's/Cannonbolt's POV:

Grandpa swerves to miss the kid and he falls from a cliff! Grandpa quickly stops the RV and Hookfang, Toothless, Erica and I go outside as I activate the watch hoping to get Stinkfly, but when I slammed it down, I got Cannonbolt and complain, "Oh, man! Can't this thing ever get it right?!" I roll into a ball and roll over to get him and Hookfang follows along with Erica on Toothless's back. We found the kid holding onto a branch and he slips and falls as I fall with him.

I grab him and roll into a ball once more as I rolled around for a bit until I stopped and unrolled myself as Hookfang, Toothless and Erica land next to me. The kid looks at me as I asked him if he's okay, he screams and then faints. Erica then tells me, "I believe that was a no." Hookfang then says, **"Something tells me this kid is easily scared of everything." **I agree with this as we take the kid back to the RV.

* * *

Erica's POV:

Grandpa is looking over the kid now and as he was done, he tells us, "Just a few scrapes and bruises, that's good. But he's out cold." The boy has orange brown hair and brown eyes from what Ben told me and he looks like he's wearing a camp uniform as Gwen tells us, "According to the name tag, his name is Gilbert, and he's from Camp Opinicon." Toothless then tells me, **"I don't think he'll like to see dragons. So I think it's best Hookfang and I hide from him for now." **Ben and I nod as Ben and I see a weird purple like fungus on his left arm and Ben is grossed out by it and he keeps poking it.

I then say, "Actually, its some kind of fungus." Grandpa then tells us, "I saw a sign for the camp a little ways back. They must have a nurse." Grandpa immediately starts driving and Hookfang is with Ben while Toothless sticks with me and Gilbert. If Gilbert should wake up, I don't want him to be alone. Gilbert starts to open his eyes and he groans as I tell him, "Don't worry, dude. Your safe now." Gilbert is then out cold again as we made it to Camp Opinicon. We parked at the building and we leave Gilbert in the RV as Ben, Gwen, Grandpa, Hookfang, Toothless and I run to the building as we open the doors and Toothless is on my shoulder in his small form while Hookfang is in his small form on Ben's shoulder.

We open the doors and the building is the cafeteria and Grandpa starts to call for people but no one answers as Ben says, "It looks abandoned." The whole place is topsy turvy as Gwen says, "Yep. Definitely abandoned." Grandpa goes over to a plate of spaghetti and puts his hand over it and he tells us, "The food is still warm. It looks like they left in a hurry." Thunder then cracks in the sky as I yelp and hide under a table shaking like a leaf and starting to cry and Ben asks me getting under the table with me, "Are you okay, Erica?"

I answer Ben, "When there was a thunderstorm at home, I'd get scared of the thunder. I hated it! It felt like Dad was shooting at me!" Toothless croons at this licking my cheek telling me, **"Don't worry, Erica. Your not the only one afraid of thunder. I am too. And in the Book of Dragons, it states, 'Night Fury: The Offspring of Lightning and Death.' Even I'm afraid of it, but I won't let you be afraid of it while I'm here." **I get out of the table as the power goes out and Grandpa activates the flashlight seeing Gwen, Toothless and I, but Ben and Hookfang are eating a plate of spaghetti. When they realize we could see them, Ben states, "What?! We're hungry!"

Hookfang makes that fact known by eating a meatball and saying, **"Yeah, I'm starving!"** Grandpa then hands Ben and Gwen a flashlight telling them, "Here, you two can share." Ben grabs it as he complains, "Like we don't share enough already?!" Gwen then yells at him, "Will you let it go?!" Gwen and Ben then butt heads as Ben yells, "Only if you do first!" Gwen then yells at him, "NEVER!"

I sigh and groan in exasperation as I ask Toothless and Hookfang who joined me on my other shoulder, "They really won't stop this will they?" They both shake her heads no and we all hear a clanging noise coming from the kitchen. When Grandpa flashed the light to the doors, Ben did a dog shadow puppet, and I really wanted to hit him for that. We go inside the kitchen to see who or what we could find. Hookfang and Toothless are still on my shoulders as Toothless curls his tail around my shoulder.

Ben and Gwen then scream in fear at a spot and Ben drops the flashlight, but it turned out that in a little closet, there is a pair of fraternal twins: One boy, one girl. Thy both have green shirts on, the boy is wearing blue shorts and blue shoes, while the girl is wearing red shorts and red shoes. The boy has light brown hair and the girl dark brown hair but they both have blue eyes. They both ask at the same time, "Is it safe to come out?" I smile at this seeing their bond is so cute. It reminds me of Ben and I, heck even Toothless and I. Grandpa asks them, "Are you two okay?"

The boy answers, "For…" Then the girl answers, "…now." Grandpa then asks them, "What happened? Where did everyone go?" The boy answers as they both shrug their shoulders, "We heard something outside, but…" The girl then answers, "…we were too scared to come out!" The boy then tells us, "I'm Andy…" Then the girl answers, "And I'm Mandy." Then they both say together, "We're fraternal twins!"

Another crack of thunder appears as Andy, Mandy and I scream as I latch onto Ben and Andy and Mandy latch onto Grandpa.

Grandpa asks the kids, "Where's the Camp Nurse?" Andy answers, "Gone!" Then Mandy says, "Like all of the others." Grandpa then tries to call on the phone in the kitchen but the landlines are dead along with no service on the cell phones. Grandpa then tells us, "Let's get back to Gilbert, we'll drive them to town." We nod and Mandy screams pointing at Hookfang and Toothless, "What are those things?!"

I tell them getting annoyed, "Their not things, their boys! And their dragons! They won't hurt you." I smile calming down and introducing the dragons to the twins, "This is Hookfang and Toothless. They won't hurt kids like you two. You can pet them if you want, then you'll find out their not scary." Andy and Mandy are scared but Andy puts his hand on Hookfang's snout and Mandy puts her hand on Toothless's snout. Andy and Mandy then exclaim together, "Cool!"

I smile and tell them, "See? Their harmless. As long as you don't provoke them and make them go big." Andy then asks in awe, "They can be bigger?! Cool!" I laugh at this and we all get to the RV soaking wet.

* * *

Ben's POV:

All of us kids start shivering and Toothless and Hookfang shake themselves dry. Grandpa then tells us, "Here, you kids better dry off. Sorry, but I've only got two clean ones." Grandpa gives a towel to Gwen and I, and Grandpa gives another towel to Andy and Mandy. Andy and Mandy agree to share, but Gwen and I are fighting over the towel. Erica is still shivering, as Andy and Mandy then ask her, "Want to share ours?" Erica smiles and nods as she dries herself off with the towel and she tells them, "Thanks, you two."

Then I hear Grandpa telling Andy and Mandy, "A couple of kids I know could learn a thing or two from you guys." Gwen and I question confused, "Who?" Grandpa then tries to start up the RV, but something's wrong with the engine. Grandpa goes out to check it and Hookfang and I go with him as Grandpa says, "The engine is covered in some kind of fungus. Well, it looks we're hunkering down here for a while."

We all then found a cabin and we all get in as Grandpa carries Gilbert inside and puts him on a bunk bed. I sit on a bed as Hookfang gets off my shoulder and lays in the bed where Erica is at, and I'm putting the foot powder on my foot as Mandy asks, "Athlete's foot?" Andy then says, "Everyone gets it here." Toothless curls up to Erica as Grandpa tells us, "Now you kids remain put and keep an eye on Gilbert. I'll see what I can rustle up for us in the kitchen." Grandpa then leaves as Gwen says in fear, "Grandpa, rustling up a meal?!"

Then I say in fear, "Now, that's a scary thought." Gwen starts looking under the bed and says, "There's gotta be a care package around here somewhere!" I go to her and start finding it.

* * *

Erica's POV:

As Ben and Gwen search for a care package or something, Andy asks me, "Are you and Ben twins, Erica?" We introduced ourselves as we made it to the cabin earlier and I tell them, "No, we're not related. Ben is actually my first friend. Then Toothless appeared, then Gwen and Hookfang. Although the dragons I've met are friends too." Andy and Mandy are excited about this, as Mandy tells me, "Then maybe you know about the creature here."

Toothless and I look at each other confused as Andy says, "About a few days ago, something appeared at the woods." Then Mandy says, "First there was this strange green gas, and then it ignites and goes into flames!" Then Andy says, "But nobody got hurt, though. Maybe that creature is a dragon!" I nod and tell them, "Thanks for telling me. Maybe I can tell the dragon to leave." Andy and Mandy nod as Gwen and Ben finally found something, but they fight over it as Andy and Mandy ask them together, "Can't you guys just share?"

Ben then says as complains, "Like sharing the same birthday with a relative every single year?! You don't get it!" I slap my head in annoyance as Gwen tells Ben, "Ben, their twins! As in born on the same day!" Ben then says, "I knew that!" Suddenly, Gilbert wakes up screaming, "Their here! All around us!" Gwen asks him whose here, but then we hear Grandpa scream as Ben and I try to go out, but Gilbert grabs us telling us, "Don't go out there! They'll find you two! Besides, a girl shouldn't go out there!"

But Ben and I tell him, "Chill, we have animal and dragon instincts!" So Ben, Toothless, Hookfang and I get outside as Ben turns into Wildmutt, and I hitch a ride on Toothless after I turned into my dragon warrior outfit and got my sword charm out and big. The four of then go find Grandpa. Ben/Wildmutt sniffs him out in the woods. We keep on running/flying until we see a crane and really big giant mushrooms! I say in awe, "Whoa!" Toothless then says, **"Incredible! An alien might be behind this." **Then Hookfang says, **"Or a mutated fungus."**

We go further and we see a hole as I say, "Grandpa must be down there." All of a sudden, blue tentacles pop up as we try to get away, but they grab us and start pulling us into the hole and we fall in! The vines drag us down and as we try to break free, we saw Grandpa tied up in the blue vines. He yells for us, but vines cover his mouth and he's taken further inside! Hookfang and I catch on fire and I use the sword combined with Hookfang's fire and slash at the vines around Toothless, Ben/Wildmutt and I.

We charge for him, but the Omnitrix times out, and Ben is back to normal as he complains, "Ah, man! Not now!" We start calling for Grandpa and all around us are evil mutated mushroom people! They come alive and go to grab us but Ben gets on Hookfang and Hookfang and Toothless start flying away. We get out of the hole without those yucky blue vine things coming after us. As the evil mushrooms and vines come out, we tell the dragons, "NOW!"

Toothless blasts a plasma blast at them, Hookfang shoots a stream of fire at them and I throw as much fireballs as I can at them until they're burned to a crisp. I then tell Ben, "Ben, we have to regroup and come up with a plan now!" Hookfang tells him, **"She's right, Ben. Let's get back to the others for now." **Ben nods as we make it back to camp as Toothless and Hookfang become small again as Hookfang is on Ben's shoulder and Toothless is on my shoulder while I put my sword charm back on my bracelet.

We open the door and slam it shut as Ben tells everyone, "You won't believe it! There are-!" But Gilbert interrupts telling us, "Killer mushrooms! Everywhere!" Then Gwen tells us, "And their taking over the camp!" Ben then tells them, "Right! And they've got Grandpa!" Gwen is freaking out as Gilbert tells us, "It must be a dormant species that came alive when the camp dug in this new area. That's what I was trying to tell you guys when your RV almost ran me over! We've got to get out of here!"

I tell Gilbert, "No way! Not without Grandpa Max!" Gilbert looks at me and he tells me with this dopey look on his face, "Whoa, who are you?" I answer him, "Erica Haddock, and I will say it again! Not without Grandpa!" Ben, Hookfang, Toothless and I run out and the others do so as well as Ben asks the kids, "What do they want?" Gwen answers, "Well, I took this advanced botany class last semester, and I figure-!"

Out of the ground comes this giant mutated dandelion as I exclaim, "I think they want us for plant food! Quick! Back to the cabin!" We all run back inside the cabin and close the door until another giant mutated dandelion pops up through the floor as Ben exclaims, "Everyone out!" We all get out of the cabin and run. We got out until we got to an archery range and more giant mutated dandelions appear from the ground, and Ben says, "I think they stopped. That's good!"

But then Gilbert says, "Actually, it's worse! Those are puffballs containing billions of mushroom spores. If those mushrooms mature and release those spores-!" I then speak up saying, "They could spread all over the state, or even the whole country!" Ben and I pull Gwen away from the kids as Ben tells Gwen and I, "That's it! I'm going XLR8! Hookfang and I are going to go and save Grandpa and start chopping and burning them down!"

But then Gilbert appears telling us, "Actually, the only way to eliminate a mushroom is to destroy its Mycelium." Ben is confused until I tell him, "He means its brain." Ben then understands as Ben and Hookfang goes to leave and Toothless, Gwen and I follow him and Gwen tells him, "I'm coming with you! He's my Grandpa too!" Then I tell Ben, "And you know that I'm coming!" Then Toothless says, **"And I'll go where you're all going!"**

But Ben tells Gwen, "We might share a bunch of stuff Gwen, but we don't share the Omnitrix." Then Ben tells me, "Erica, you have to stay here and help these kids out. You, Gwen and Toothless should stay here and protect everyone in case the killer mushrooms come and attack. Hookfang and I will go save Grandpa." Gwen, Toothless and I nod as I tell Ben, then Hookfang, "Be careful, and Hookfang, protect Ben if the watch times out, and don't be afraid to use your fire." Hookfang nods as he tells me, **"As you wish, Erica."**

Ben and Hookfang leave as Gilbert tells me in a strange tone, "So, Erica. What do you do for fun?" I answer him getting annoyed, "Seriously, you're asking me that? Dude, focus on the matter at hand!" Gilbert is smiling in this freaky way as Gwen and I get to work with helping the kids. I didn't even notice Toothless growl.

* * *

Hookfang's POV:

Ben/XLR8 and I speed over back to the hole and we go in the hole after seeing more giant mushrooms popping out. This is not good! We go further and further as we hoped we weren't too late.

* * *

Toothless's POV:

We all run into the archery range and stop by a target as Gilbert tells everyone, "If we can make it to the dining hall, maybe we can barricade ourselves in the kitchen." Andy argues, "And fight these things off with what, a spatula?!" Then Mandy starts freaking out, "We are so dead meat! Oh, I hate it, hate it, hate it here!" Erica tells the kids, "Everyone calm down! You're all going to be okay. But if you don't calm down, we won't make it! Does everybody get it?!" They all nod and Gilbert looks at her in awe. That little twerp! He's crushing on her!

A giant mutated mushroom comes out of the ground as the rest of us fall, but Andy and Mandy are on top of the mushroom. It then opens up and eats them! It's about to swallow them! Erica quickly grabs her mask charms and declares, "Going Warrior!" The mask grows big and she puts it on her face as her hero outfits comes forth which consists of a black battle robe with green fire like designs on the edge of the sleeves and bottom of the robe, red straps, metal shoulder plates with bronze spikes, black fingerless gloves, dark grey pants, black heeled shoes, a dusty gray cloak with a round bronze clasp and fire emblem, black highlights in her hair, the Strike Class symbol necklace, and a gold charm bracelet on her left arm.

Gilbert looks at her in awe and quietly says, "Beautiful!" I growl once more and Erica brings out her bow and arrows charm and fires arrows at the giant mushroom as it dies and falls down as Erica gets Andy and Mandy out as she asks them, "Are you two okay?" They nod as more giant mushrooms come out and we all run where there's a rock climbing wall. Gwen tells the kids, "We need to get to higher ground!" But Mandy says, "But the rock wall is for only the older campers!" But Erica tells them, "Right now, some camp rules are meant to be broken! Besides, do you want to get eaten, or do you want to live?!"

They all agree on living as we start climbing as I put the bow and arrows back to charm form and put it back on my bracelet. I hope Ben and Hookfang are doing alright!

* * *

Hookfang's POV:

Ben/XLR8 and I got further and further inside until we finally found Grandpa encased in blue tentacles and Ben/XLR8 starts cutting them. Grandpa tries to say something but Ben/XLR8 tells him, "Save your strength! We'll have you free and out of here in just a-!" But then the Omnitrix times out as Ben complains as he turns back to normal. But all of a sudden, blue tentacles appear and tie Ben and I up! I can't set them on fire or else I'll hurt Ben and Grandpa Max! I hope Erica, Toothless and Gwen are doing better than we are!

* * *

Erica's POV:

We all get over the rock wall with Toothless on my shoulder. There's a zipline so we can get down safely. Andy and Mandy argue over who gets it as Gwen snaps at them, "Does it really matter?! Now, zip it!" Andy and Mandy each take on zipline and Gilbert tells me, "You take this one and I'll come after you!" Toothless growls and I tell Gilbert as my eyes turn slits, "Nah, you go first! I have powers here, so you do what I say, now MOVE IT!"

Gilbert looks at me freaked out and he grabs onto the Zipline and leaves and I ask Toothless, "What's with him?! It's like he's trying to impress me or something!" Toothless tells me, **"Beats me! It's almost like he's got a crush on you."** So I tell Toothless, "Yeah, right! No one would ever like me like that!" I grab onto the Zipline and go down as Toothless holds onto my shoulder as we both yell whoo all the way down with Gwen following. As we moved down the zipline, Toothless and I saw green gas, by a cabin, that must be where the dragon is coming from!

* * *

Hookfang's POV:

Ben, Grandpa Max and I are chained to the wall by the blue vines as Grandpa asks Ben, "Ben, can you reach the watch?" Ben answers, "I'm trying! But I think it needs more time to recharge. And Hookfang can't free us without hurting us. Sorry, bud." So I tell him, **"It's alright, Ben. Let's just focus on getting the watch to work." **Ben nods and as he presses the watch, it activates and he turns into a new alien!

This alien looks like it has five vine-like legs, four long fingers on his hands and flytrap-shaped flaps covering his head. He has blue colored bulbs on his shoulders. He has pods on his back. He also has one blue eye in the middle of his face. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. He's like a plant now! As the transformation was done, Grandpa asks Ben/New Alien shocked, "What the heck is that?!" Ben/New Alien says, "Beats me! I've never went him before!"

Xpikes then come out of his body and they cut off the blue vines as Ben/New Alien then says impressed, "But I like what he can do!" Ben/New Alien then frees Grandpa and I as I tell Ben/New Alien, **"I like this one! You're almost like a Snaptrapper dragon. But in your case, you're like a…a…Wildvine!" **Ben/New Alien then tells me, "Hey, that's not a bad idea for the name! Wildvine it is!" we were about to leave until a voice appears saying, "You're not going anywhere!"

Ben/Wildvine asked Grandpa if he could hear it, but Grandpa can't hear it and he's being dragged down by more vines and then Ben/Wildvine and I get dragged down as welluntil we stop and see a giant pink thing. That must be the mycelium. Luckily, Ben and I caner hear what he's saying as he tells us, "I communicate with all vegetation on a telepathic level." And we're in trouble!

* * *

Toothless's POV:

We're still going down the zipline until the rope gets bitten off by those damn mushroom creatures! We all start falling until we land on mushroom to mushroom then the ground, as Andy and Mandy scream as more evil mushrooms appear. I quickly turn big and roar at the creatures with Andy, Mandy and Gilbert exclaiming, "Cool!" I smirk at this as I let out fire blasts at the creatures and Erica throws fireballs at them. But more keep coming until Gilbert points out a shed!

We all run to it and get inside and slam the door shut before vines can get us. Erica is getting tired as Andy yells at his sister Mandy, "We wouldn't even be here now if you didn't make us hide in the kitchen!" Then Mandy yells at Andy, "Me?! It was your idea in the first place!" They both argue until Gwen and Erica yell, "Stop it!"

Gwen tells them, "It doesn't matter who started it or whose fault it is! What matters is your family! Erica here hardly has any family anymore! She has no mom, Erica got her dad in jail because he hurt her since the day she was born. And I'm pretty sure she has no one else! But look at her! She's the Dragon Warrior! Protector of Dragons and Humans! With Toothless, Ben, Hookfang and I, she can do anyhting she wants! Now, you have to stick together, or else we'll be mushroom chow, got it?!"

Andy and Mandy look down guiltily and they say, "Got it." Erica looks at Gwen in admiration and tells her with a smile, "Thanks, Gwen." Gwen nods with a smile as Erica says as she brings out the axe charm and makes it big, "Now, listen up everyone! We'll have to fight our way out of here, with what we have! That includes you too, Gilbert! No backing out!"

* * *

Hookfang's POV:

Ben/Wildvine then asks the Mycelium brain, "Let me guess, you're the Brainiac?" The Mycelium tells him as a mouth opens up, "I prefer Mycelium." Grandpa asks who we're talking to and I tell him, **"The big pink brain fungus. Ben can understand him because now he;s a plant alien. And I can as well, even though I'm not a plant." **Ben/Wildvine then says, "Oh, man! Why can't you be a vegetarian?!"

Mycelium then tells us, "Struggle as you may, you cannot stop me! Soon, I will consume every living creature, on this planet!" I growl as Ben/Wildvine and I say together, "Well, your not starting with us/**Well, your not starting with us**!" Ben/Wildvine cuts free and I burn my vines as I take to the air and Ben/Wildvine uses his viens to latch onto a rock and pull himself up! As he did, a black pod falls from his back and lands on Mycelium creating an explosion!

Ben/Wildvine moves from place to place as I hear Mycelium tell Ben/Wildvine, "Surely as a plant, you must understand the wisdom of sharing a single intelligence." We got Grandpa as Ben/Wildvine tells him, "I'm not good at sharing anything! Just ask my cousin!" Ben/Wildvine jumps up and attacks Mycelium with the black pod bombs and I let loose a stream of fire on him causing him pain!

* * *

Erica's POV:

We all then run out of the shed with everyone armed and ready with hockey masks, hockey sticks, hockey pucks, bat, paintball gun and tennis ball gun! I run out with my axe charm as we all charge and start fighting the mushroom creatures. I head into the woods with Toothless as I tell him, "While they fight the mushroom creatures, we'll find out what's causing the green gas." Toothless nods as he tells me, **"Sounds good to me. I'm pretty sure the others can handle themselves."**

We search until we find the source of the green gas, it was a Hideous Zippleback like from the Book of Dragons! Toothless tells me, **"That's Barf and Belch back from the Dragon Council. Barf brings out gas, then Belch ignites it. But why would they be here?" **I walk over to them and both heads ask me, **"Erica? What are you doing here?" **I tell them, "We're here to get rid of those mushroom things! Do you guys think you can help us? If you do, you can burn them all!"

Barf and Belch then looked at each other for a moment, then they faced me and tell me, **"If you have two fish, we will!" **I nod and bring out two fish from my bag that I kept in my robe as Toothless asks me, **"How did you know we'd need two fish?" **I tell Toothless, "They were supposed to be for you and me when we left the grocery store earlier. But Barf and Belch need it more." Toothless nods as I hand one fish to Barf and the other to Belch. They both take the fish from my hands and eat them as they tell me, **"Okay, we'll help!"** We nod as I get on Toothless's back and we fly off to camp!

When we get there, we see the others do a good job of taking the mushroom people down! Gilbert takes one down with his ball gun, and Andy and Mandy cheer, but more come as they all run away and we catch up with them. We reach a lake, and the others grab a boat and get under it so that they run without the mushroom people getting them! We all run and fly back to the mess hall.

I quickly tell everyone, "All of you get inside now! The dragons and I will take care of them!" But Gilbert tells me, "But you can't! You'll get hurt!" I then snap as my eyes turn slits and I tell him, "I won't get hurt! I'm a lot tougher than you think! I've been doing this since this summer began and I've been getting through my beatings, dude! So get inside right now, or I'll let those things eat you! NOW GET INSIDE!" Gilbert looks at me scared and runs inside. The others get in and close the door as Toothless, Barf and Belch, and I stay outside to take care of the killer mushrooms!

* * *

Hookfang's POV:

Ben/Wildvine and I continue to fight the Mycelium and nothing is working! Not even my flames! Ben/Wildvine goes to slice some things as the Mycelium tells us, "Resistance is futile. For even if you two do destroy me, you cannot possibly destroy the billions of my spores I am about to release into your atmosphere!" Ben/Wildvine yells at Mycelium, "We'll worry about them next!" I try to blast another fire, but I can't! I yell to Ben/Wildvine, **"Ben! I can't shoot out any more flames!"**

Then the Omnitrix times out and Ben is turned to normal! The vines grab him, Grandpa and I, and I can't flame up! Mycelium opens his mouth and is about to eat us and Ben tells Grandpa and I, "I'm sorry, guys!" I yell out in fear, **"NO!" **All of a sudden, I feel stronger than ever! I flame up greatly and burn the tentacles as Mycelium shrieks in pain! I guess my wanting to protect Ben increased.

* * *

Erica's POV:

I shoot out acid from my hands as the mushrooms dissolve and Barf and Belch bring out the gas and ignites it. Toothless and I are doing our best too, but there's too many of them! I hear shrieks from inside the mess hall! Dang it! Those things must have found a way in! Ben, Hookfang, Grandpa, where are you?!

* * *

Ben's POV:

Grandpa and I look at Hookfang shocked as he's flamed up all over and tries to burn the fungus as Grandpa tells me, "Hookfang's got the right idea! We have to keep fighting this fungus!" Wait, fungus! That's it!" I then tell him, "That's it! You said the foot powder kills all kinds of fungus, Grandpa!" I quickly take off my left shoe with my right foot and throw it in Mycelium's throat!

It worked! Mycelium is throwing up, as I grab the foot powder from my right pocket, open it up and throw it down Mycelium's throat and it completely destroys him from the inside out and the vines break free releasing us, and Hookfang comes over completely calmed down and he protects us from the goo as Mycelium is destroyed!

* * *

Erica's POV:

More killer mushrooms are coming towards us, but somehow they all shriveled up and died! Barf and Belch asks, **"What happened?" **I smile and tell them, "Ben, Hookfang and Grandpa Max happened! They did it!" The doors to the Mess Hall opened and Gwen, Gilbert, Andy and Mandy come running out to me cheering as we all hugged, as Grandpa, Ben and Hookfang appear. Gilbert tells me, "That was awesome! Will you be my girlfriend?!"

I tell Gilbert with an annoyed expression, "You're kidding, right? Sorry, Gilbert. But I'm not looking for a relationship. I want to have my summer and have fun with it. Besides, I'm not looking for a boyfriend until I'm ready. That, and I'm a Dragon Warrior, I'm too busy. And it's definitely not going to be now." Gilbert looks at me upset, and then gets angry telling me, ""It's Ben, isn't it?! You like him more, don't you?!"

I make a grossed out face at him, and tell him, "Ew! No way! Ben is like an older brother to me! Him and I might look like twins, but we're best friends for life! We're more like brother and sister than anything else! And you talk one more crack about my friend, I'll bring back one of the mushroom people to life and let it eat you! Now stop obsessing over me!" Gilbert then gets angry and yells at me, "DRAGON HEARTBREAKER FREAK!"

I look at him scared and Toothless, Barf and Belch, and Hookfang roars at Gilbert's face as he faints. Toothless calms down and asks me, **"Are you okay, Erica?"** I ask him, "Am I a dragon freak?" Toothless shakes his head telling me growling a little, **"No, of course not. He just doesn't understand that you don't know about love. He can never understand, but one day you will." **I nod as I stand back up as all of us go to the Nurse's office in the camp and see all of the foot powder they have since everybody gets Athlete's Foot.

Thanks to the dragons including Barf and Belch, and Ben using Stinkfly, Gwen, Andy, Mandy and I were able to spread the foot powder all over the spores. And with that, this mission was done. The police came the next day and made sure all of the kids were safe. I told Andy and Mandy to keep my dragon secret safe along with my secret of my dad hurting me. Barf and Belch left telling me I passed my test. So now, I can let loose green gas from my mouth, and apparently the gas doesn't hurt my mouth. Then I can ignite it with my fire powers and it can be an awesome explosive! We also found out when Hookfang saw Ben was in trouble, his power increases for a short time.

Later on, Grandpa drove Ben, Gwen, Toothless, Hookfang and I to a pizza place since we were all hungry. Toothless is in my bag and Hookfang is in Ben's backpack. Ben then tells Gwen, Toothless, Hookfang and I as I sat with Grandpa and Ben and Gwen are sitting together, "Nice work, girls and dragons! Couldn't have done it without you guys!" Then Ben tells Gwen, "And I was thinking, I guess I can have my birthday anytime. You take the real date."

Then Gwen tells him, "That's nice of you. But it's really no big deal. You take the real date." They both smile, and I'm happy they settled it…until Ben says, "Psyche! I knew I'd get it after only one, 'You take the real date!'" And there goes my peace! Toothless and Hookfang groan at this as Grandpa says, "Oh, well. I guess you two can't agree on anything."

Our pizzas then come which was a large stuffed crust pepperoni pizza for Gwen, Ben, Hookfang, Toothless and I, and Grandpa got a…mushroom pizza?! Seriously?! After what we went through?! All of us are freaked out at how disgusting that is as Grandpa grabs a slice as he tells Ben and Gwen, "Well, almost anything!" Toothless and I laugh at this until I remembered, "Oh, yeah! I almost forgot!" Toothless hands me my gifts for Ben and Gwen.

Their gifts are in small boxes as I give them the gifts as I tell them, "For you two. I decided to make your gifts and give them to you early." Ben and Gwen look at me shocked, as Ben tells me shocked, "You didn't have to do that, Erica." I smile and tell him, "Ben, don't you remember? Back on the first day we met and I gave you half my lunch? I didn't have to, I wanted to. Besides Toothless, Hookfang and the dragons, you guys are the only friends I have ever had. Besides when we get home, and the trial's done, I might get sent to an orphanage. I might not ever see you guys again."

Grandpa then tells me, "Not necessarily. I called Gobber a couple days ago and asked him about that. He said that since you'll win the trial and your father will never win, Gobber is planning on adopting you into his family. He's divorced and doesn't have any kids, since his ex-wife wasn't able to bear an kids. He'll adopt you. This way, you'll have him as your father and he'll raise you the right way. Does that sound good?" I nod excited as Grandpa chuckles and tells me, "Perfect. I'll make sure to let him know."

Toothless purrs at this as he tells me, **"At least you'll be happy with him." **I pet him as I tell Ben and Gwen, "Well, what are you waiting for? Your birthdays? Open them!" Ben opens his present and he looks at the dog tag necklace in awe and he exclaims, "Cool!" I laugh and tell him, "I'm glad you like it, Ben! I got a blank dog tag necklace earlier at a shop and I had some help from Toothless and Hookfang. The symbol on there is from the Stoker Class in the Book of Dragons. It looks like Hookfang. I figured since I had one that looked like Toothless, I figured you could have the same."

Ben smiles and puts it on his neck and he looks at it in awe and he tells me with a grin, "Thanks, Erica!" I tell him, "No problem!" Gwen opened hers as it's a paper, and she opens it up and gasps as she asks me, "Erica, this is me as Lucky Girl." I smile and tell her, "Yeah, I know how much you miss being Lucky Girl. I didn't know what dragon was most like you, so I made this drawing. You're still a hero, Gwen. With or without powers and a dragon."

I then tell Ben and Gwen, "I know these gifts aren't what you expected or probably used to getting, but I wanted to at least give you guys something to show how much you two mean to me as friends. You two, the dragons, and Grandpa Max, even Uncle Gobber are probably the closest thing to a family I've ever had."

Ben and Gwen look at me shocked as Grandpa lets me out of the table when I asked him to, and Ben and Gwen run out of the table and hug me as they both tell me, "Thanks, Erica! Your family, too!" I smile and hug them as I cry a little as Grandpa joins in as well along with Hookfang and Toothless. I can't wait 'til the trial is over, and I can have a normal family! If only I knew Grandpa Max was going to start acting like my father in our next adventure…

* * *

And that's it for the chapter! Now for the questions! Why is Grandpa Max suddenly becoming like Erica's father? What's the Sword of Ekchuah? Who are the Forever Knights? Why is Uncle Gobber here? What are the tiny dragons in an ancient Mayan pyramid? Will Uncle Gobber get Grandpa Max out of his personality change?! Find out next time on the next chapter of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior – Chapter 23: Ultimate Weapon!


	23. Chapter 23 Ultimate Weapon

Hello, fellow readers! Welcome to another exciting chapter of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior! I have some news for you all. The job that I'm working at has called me in for training during next Tuesday through Thursday. So I might not have time to do two chapters next week. I could try and do them. But if you don't see a second chapter next week, then there will be only one.

For WolfWitchHuntress1318, I will do your ideas for this story. I was actually thinking about those things as I posted the last chapter up, so I hope you like and/or love this one. I just wish you and I could PM each other so I can reply to your reviews!

Artemis Hunter, those ideas are perfect about Erica, boys and everything else! Those will work!

**Bold text is dragons speaking!**

Now for the Ultimate Weapon Chapter! We'll see Grandpa Max acting like Erica's father, what the Sword of Ekchuah is, who are the Forever Knights, Uncle Gobber once more, the tiny dragons, and some heart to heart with Gobber and the kids, and Gobber with Grandpa Max. There won't be much of dragons talking in this one. Please, read, review and favorite!

Oh, and yay for 100 reviews! Also, Maximus Potter's art for Erica's hero outfit is out! Go to deviantart, type 'Erica Haddock' and find the art titled, 'The Dragon Warrior.'

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Ben 10 franchise or How To Train Your Dragon franchise. The Toothless dragon in this one is from the movie and TV series, Dragons: Riders of Berk. I only own my OCs and that's it. Before I forget, in this story, I've decided for Toothless to have powers that I give him. You'll find out in this chapter and other chapters to come.

* * *

Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior

Chapter 23: Ultimate Weapon

Erica's POV:

We're all at a desert eating our breakfast, and Toothless and Hookfang are still sleeping, and Uncle Gobber is trying to hold back a laugh. You see, Uncle Gobber came here surprising us all and he told us he came here to enjoy a vacation after guarding my dad in prison. My dad is still stuck in there and guards have increased so he won't escape. I really missed him, when he left the last time. I told Gobber that I was happy he was going to adopt me and he told me he couldn't wait. I'm wearing a black tank top, black capris that has a white star on it, and black tennis shoes.

Ever since Uncle Gobber found us when Phil was around, I called him every day and told him how my adventures went. I think he's glad that I'm happy now. Ben is wearing the dog tag necklace and he hasn't taken it off since I gave it to him. Grandpa then asks Gwen, Ben and I, "Well, what do you think? Bet you never tasted anything like that before!" We all eat it, and I don't know why, But I'm starting to not like it as Ben asks Grandpa, "What's the crunchy stuff?" Grandpa answers, "Dung Beetles." WHAT?! Ben, Gwen and I spit them out as Uncle Gobber laughs at our misery and falls off his seat causing Toothless and Hookfang to wake up.

Grandpa then tells us, "What? Too spicy? You'll get used to it." Uncle Gobber then tells Grandpa, "I told you they wouldn't like it." All of a sudden, an alarm rings out with a screen coming out of a cupboard and Grandpa sees the image as mutters out, "No…" Ben asks Grandpa sounding scared, "Grandpa, what is it?" Grandpa answers, "The Mask of Ah Puch. It's the key to the most powerful and destructive weapon ever created."

Grandpa shows us the image of the mask and I hear Uncle Gobber say quietly as he groans, "Not this again…" Toothless comes over to me and he tells me, **"Erica, I have a bad feeling about all of this." **I nod and pet Toothless as Grandpa starts up the RV and he drives. We made it to Texas as Grandpa and Uncle Gobber tells us about the Mask of Ah Puch. Grandpa first tells us, "The Mask of Ah Puch is the guide to the Sword of Ekchuah." Then Uncle Gobber says, "The Plumbers searched for it for decades without any luck."

Ben then asks, "Ekchuah? What kind of alien is that?" But I answer Ben, "Not alien, Ben. It's Mayan. Ekchuah was the Mayan god of war. His sword was rumored to level cities with just one swipe." Uncle Gobber asks me sounding impressed, "How do you know that?" I answer him, "You'd be surprised what you can read in the school library. The librarian loves me so much, she lets me read any book." Uncle Gobber smiles at this, telling me, "Anyone would like you, kiddo."

I smile as I hear Hookfang tell Toothless, **"I like this man, Gobber. He's just like the man back from Hiccup's time. He truly cares about Erica." **Toothless nods and tells him, **"I know, and it'll be even better knowing he'll adopt her." **Ben then tells Grandpa excited, "Ha, sounds like just the kind of thing the world's most powerful two ten year olds should have!" But I tell Ben, "I won't need that sword, Ben. I have my own, and I love it!"

Grandpa then tells Ben sounding serious, "This is no toy, Benjamin. Whoever controls the sword, controls the destiny of mankind. And Gobber and I will not let it fall into the wrong hands." Ben, Gwen, Toothless, Hookfang and I look at each other confused at Grandpa sudden change in behavior. It's almost like he's becoming my dad! We then end up at an oil plant and Grandpa tells Ben and I, "Bet their keeping it in the basement. Ben, you go alien and Erica, you sneak in with Changewing powers and you both open the side door for us."

But Ben and I tell Grandpa together, "Sneak in? Don't you mean, 'break in?'" But Grandpa raises his voice telling us, "Ben, Erica, I haven't time to explain how important it is for us to get the mask. Now can I count on you two, or not?" I wince at this seeing and hearing Grandpa say that. He almost sounds like dad! I didn't even notice Uncle Gobber and Toothless seeing me scared. I especially didn't notice Ben seeing me scared and his eyes were changing.

Then Ben tells Grandpa, "You know you can, Grandpa." Grandpa gets out of his seat and walks away as Ben asks Gwen, Toothless, Hookfang and I, "What's with Grandpa? He's so…intense." Gwen tells him, "Cut him some slack, will ya? He's trying to save the world." Hookfang tells Gwen, **"Even if it means he's starting to become like Erica's father?" **Gwen then gets creeped out as Uncle Gobber then says, "Hookfang is right. Max is starting to become like him the more he gets into it. Be very careful of him kids. He's not in his right state of mind."

We nod as Ben turns into Grey Matter, and I turn into my warrior outfit. Uncle Gobber whistles in appreciation and he tells me, "Now that is a hero outfit!" I smile at this as Ben/Grey Matter, Toothless and I sneak in. Ben/Grey Matter goes in through a gutter from the bottom to the top and Toothless and I sneak in to the top.

* * *

Uncle Gobber's POV:

I watch my future daughter, her dragon and best friend get inside and I still can't help but worry, what if this all ends wrong? I then hear Gwen tell Max, "I know Ben can be a major doofus, Erica can be a little overprotective, but don't you think you were a little harsh on them? You almost sounded like Erica's father." Max answers her, "You're just kids. I don't expect you to understand. And I am not becoming Erica's father. If I was, I'd be hurting Erica. And I would never do that."

My eyes narrow at him as I keep wondering, 'Why do I have a feeling you might hurt her?' Hookfang growls suddenly and I ask him, "What's wrong?" Hookfang answers growling, **"Someone's coming soon. People I hate!" **Max, Gwen, Hookfang and I got to a door and we're waiting for Erica, Toothless and Ben/Grey Matter, and the doors to the basement open up showing the three as I sigh in relief as Erica jumps up to hug me and I tell her as I hug her back, "Great job, kiddo."

But Grandpa tells them, "It's about time." Grandpa walks down as Ben/Grey Matter hops up to Gwen's left shoulder and Hookfang hops up to Gwen's other shoulder, and Toothless hops onto my shoulder as the rest of us walk inside. Gwen sniffs him Ben/Grey Matter and asks him, "Why do you smell like dog slobber?" Ben/Grey Matter answers, "Trust me, you don't wanna know."

We wall walk through a hallway and Max hasn't said a single thing. Erica and Gwen might be right, Max really is starting to be like Stoick. Stoick was always quiet and serious on missions, but sometimes he would snap and injure a teammate sometimes without meaning to. Gwen asks me, "Have you ever seen Grandpa this serious before, Gobber?" I answer her, "Not really. Stoick was this serious, but not your Grandfather. He's been searching for this mask for a long time. But something tells me, he'll be like this until he gets the sword."

Toothless then tells me, **"I just hope he snaps out of it soon. Maybe once he sees the kids in trouble, he'll stop." **I tell Toothless, "Somehow, I'm not sure about that." Erica then asks me, "Uncle Gobber? Is Grandpa going to hurt me since he's starting to be like my dad?" I tell her shaking my head, "Not if I can help it." As I said this, I saw and heard Ben/Grey Matter growl. But as he did, I though his eyes narrowed…like slits. If I didn't know any better, I thought he was becoming part dragon.

Max opens a door and finds a safe, as Ben/Grey Matter finds the combination as Gwen and Erica tells him, "Good job, Ben." Max opens the safe and he asks the kids, "Beautiful, isn't it?" Ben/Grey Matter answers, "Uh, well, not exactly." Max grabs it and looks at it closely as I go over to look at it myself as Max says, "Over 40 years of searching, and now finally you're mine."

Okay, NOW he is starting to become like Stoick. All of a sudden, Hookfang growls menacingly as he says, **"Their here!" **The door opens and people in knight armor come in. Hookfang growls menacingly as he grows big and so does Toothless. I remembered Erica told me men in knight armor kidnapped Hookfang years ago and they set him free. Erica growls menacingly as well as her eyes become slits as a man in knight armor with a gold mask tells Max and I, "I thought you two would retire from the Plumbing business Mr. Tennyson and Mr. Berkinson. Or may I call you two, Max and Gobber?"

I really hate these men! Ben/Grey Matter then tells us, "It's Enoch and those Forever Knight guys who tried to slice and dice me!" Then Hookfang growls out with a roar, **"And those are the men who kidnapped me years ago! They tortured me and made my life there a living hell!" **Enoch then tells Hookfang and Ben/Grey Matter, "How nice of you to remember, and of course, how can I forget the family and dragon who left the Forever Knights without a castle?!"

Enoch then sees Toothless and he says, "Well, what do you know? A Night Fury. Today must be my lucky day." Toothless roars in anger and Erica tells Enoch, "Touch my dragon, and you will die!" Max then tells Enoch, "Whatever happened, you brought it on yourselves." Then I tell them, "Yeah, you shouldn't have kidnapped a dragon! Especially when someone was coming for him to save him!"

Enoch then tells me and then the rest of us, "Aren't we the feisty sewer rats? I'd love to cha about old times, but I'm late for holding the world at my mercy! So, I'll be taking that mask now." But Max being my stubborn mentor tells him, "Over our dead bodies!" Enoch then says, "Excellent suggestion! Gentlemen?"

Enoch's men grab their sword from their trench coats, and Erica detaches a sword charm for her bracelet, makes it big, and it looks like a real sword! I then tell Erica impressed, "Not bad." Erica smirks as a guard appears and Erica punches Enoch in the gut as Toothless and Hookfang take down Enoch's men and we all make a run for it. After seeing this, I have to admit, Erica has become even stronger. She might even be stronger than Stoick!

We keep on running as Hookfang and Toothless follow after us until we turn to a hallway and Enoch and his knights got the mask by using a grapping hook device as he tells us, "Your loss is my gain!" He and his knights escape, and a wall comes down over at an exit door. We all run to it but realized we won't make it through, until Erica runs faster and then punches the wall as it came down and the wall was destroyed. We all got outside and as we did, Ben/Grey Matter turned back to normal as the Omnitrix timed out.

Hookfang tells us, **"I wish I could have burned them!" **Erica tells him, "Later, Hookfang! We have to get that mask or else Grandpa will really become my dad!" Hookfang stops questioning as we get in the RV and head for Enoch and his men!

* * *

Erica's POV:

Grandpa starts driving until we see Enoch's car, and Grandpa flips a switch as jets come out the side of the RV and we move faster until we hit the car. Then a circular saw comes out of the trunk of the car and it starts up hitting the RV as Grandpa flips another switch bringing back the jets in. Gwen then asks Ben getting nervous, "Come on! Wildmutt, Ripjaws, somebody?!" Ben tries to activate the watch but he tells us, "I'm trying, but the watch won't let me!" I already brought my sword back to charm form and put it back on my bracelet.

Grandpa then says, "This is the job for a Plumber." But Uncle Gobber corrects him, "Two Plumbers, Max." Grandpa then makes the RV go to Autopilot. Grandpa goes to the bathroom and Uncle Gobber goes to the bedroom. Hookfang then tells us, **"Now we can enjoy the party!"** Toothless then tells us, **"I can't wait to beat their heads in!" **Enoch's car then moves to the back of the RV as Ben tries to get the Omnitrx to work. Grandpa and Uncle Gobber came out in super cool suits that gray blue and black!

I don't know if I can see my dad wearing that. Ben then asks Grandpa, "Uh, Grandpa, Gobber? What's with the fashion show?" Grandpa answers, "These are our Plumber suits. I've been saving mine for a long time. Like now." I run up to Uncle Gobber and I tell him, "Yours is so cool, Uncle Gobber!" He laughs and hugs me as I hug him back and he tells me, "Well, thank you little lady! Now, I think it's best you kids stay here. Max and I will go out and get the mask back. Toothless and Hookfang, you two can help us out as well."

Everyone agrees and Toothless tells me, **"Stay safe!" **I tell him, "You too." Then Hookfang goes over to Ben and tells him, **"You better stay safe as well. Don't let Erica out of the RV!" **Ben nods as Grandpa and Uncle Gobber jump out of the RV with these big magnets and they latches onto the car. Hookfang and Toothless jumped and flew into the air and grew big. But a sword comes at Grandpa and Uncle Gobber from inside the car as Gwen and I scream in fear as they nearly fall off but they get back on top.

We hear thuds from above us and found out two of Enoch's men are coming after us! One gets in through the door and goes to grab me as I roll out of the way and he turns around to get me, I'm starting to get scared! I'm too scared to activate a weapon until Ben comes charging forward and punches the guy in the back of his head and he growls telling the knight, "Touch my friend, and your going to regret it!" I looked at Ben and gasped seeing the slits in his eyes! He must be getting his powers from Hookfang!

I quickly tell Ben, "Thanks, Ben!" I grab the guy Ben hit, drag him to the door and punched him in the face causing him to fall out into the road as the RV is still moving and Uncle Gobber cheers at me for this and Ben and Gwen tell me, "Nice shot!" I smile until another one of Enoch's men is trying to get in through the ceiling! But before he could get in, I hear Toothless roar and grabs the man and throws him into the river below since we're on a bridge now. I hear Toothless roar, **"No one messes with my friends!"**

I smile and yell to Toothless and Hookfang, "Thanks, guys!" Hookfang and Toothless land on the roof and turned small as they hop in the RV and Grandpa and Uncle Gobb**er **appear with the mask letting us know they got it. But then a horn honks as we all get buckled up and hold on as Grandpa takes the wheel, presses a button where jets activate outside of the RV and Grandpa makes a sharp right turn and we dodge the semi, then Grandpa lets out sharp tacks popping Enoch's tires.

The jets run out of power and Grandpa parks the RV. Uncle Gobber hugs me and spins me around as we get outside and he tells me, "That was brilliant!" I laugh and he tells me, "That punch was brilliant! Oh, kiddo! You've gotten strong! Your mother would be proud of that!" I laugh some more and he sets me down and Toothless jumps onto me and hugs me with his wings as I hold him close. Hookfang gets to Ben as I tell Ben, "Ben, your eyes became slits when you punched that guy to save me."

Ben asks me shocked, "They did?" Gwen nods and tells him, "Yeah, I saw them, too!" Hookfang then says, **"The other day at Camp Opinicon…When my powers increased when I ran out of fire, it must have somehow affected Ben. The spell I put on myself has been broken. So now, Ben is starting to get my powers. Soon he'll be throwing fireballs, and he already has the dragon eyes." **Ben then cheers out, "AWESOME! Now I'm like Erica!"

I laugh at this and tell him, "I know! This is going to be great! Now I have a sidekick!" Then Ben and I start arguing about it until Grandpa yells, "We don't have time for fooling around! I need to fix the RV so I need help and quiet!" Uncle Gobber groans and he says, "I wish the Knights had kept it…"

Grandpa then starts fixing the RV, and Uncle Gobber is helping him. Ben being my curious friend holds up the mask to his face as the eyes glow green, and an image of a pyramid is projected to the ground as I call out to Grandpa and Uncle Gobber, "Grandpa, Uncle Gobber, I think you to should see this!" They both come over as Grandpa says, "It's the map to the ancient Mayan temple of Ekchuah! We need to beat them to that temple!"

* * *

Uncle Gobber's POV:

We then come up with a plan of dragon riding. Erica and I are riding on Toothless, Gwen is riding on Hookfang, while Max is riding on Ben/Stinkfly. We get near the pyramid, but the Omnitrix times out, causing Ben and Grandpa to fall landing on the ground. We all land on the ground and decide to keep going on foot. Hookfang and Toothless shrank to small form as Toothless hops onto Erica's shoulder and Hookfang hops to Ben's shoulder.

We got to the pyramid and saw Enoch and his men trying to break in with dynamite but that doesn't work. So we quickly run over to the side of the pyramid, and Hookfang starts to growl seeing the knights, but Erica tells him, "Don't think about it! You'll get your revenge soon." Hookfang growls telling her, **"Okay, I'll wait!"** We walk up the stairs and start looking around as I tell the kids, "There's always a secret entrance to these temples. We just have to find it."

Erica then says, "Wait, I've got an idea!" Erica then takes the mask and puts it up to her face. Max is getting annoyed and sees Erica with the mask and he asks her, "Erica, what are you doing?!" Erica flinches at this, and she tells him, "If this mask showed us how to get this far, maybe it could show us how to get in. Erica presses a block on the wall, and a door opens up. I ruffle Erica's hair telling her, "Good work, kiddo." Erica smiles as we go inside and Max says, "The sword would be kept in the center of the temple of the lowest floor. There should be some stairs nearby."

Then Ben says, "Stairs! Ah, man! Where's the express elevator when you need it?!" Max activates a flare and Ben trips and he's about to fall in the chasm that's below us! Ben starts to fall, until Erica grabs his right hand with her left, and Ben dangles on the edge. Erica tells him, "Ben, hang on!" Erica starts to pull him up, and I help her until Ben was brought back to the edge. Ben sighs in relief and tells Erica, "Thanks, Erica!" Erica tells him, "No problem, Ben!"

I smile at this as I can plainly see that these two would do anything for each other. Sometimes I wonder the reason they met was destiny. Grandpa hugs Ben and tells him, "That was close." But then he grabs the MASK and says, "Almost lost the mask!" WHAT?! You've gotta be kidding me! Did he not realize his grandson was near death?! Grandpa keeps moving as Gwen then says, "Okay, can you say obsessed?"

Toothless then asks, **"When he gets that sword, will he go back to normal?" **I answer him, "I hope so, Toothless. Or else he'll be like Stoick." Hookfang growls saying, **"I hope not!" **I then ask Erica, "Erica? If Grandpa asks you to do something that you don't like, then don't do it, okay? Just listen to me, okay?" Erica nods and hugs me, and I can tell she's scared of the new Max. We then start going down some wooden steps as Max tells us, "Stay sharp. The ancient Mayans were notorious for setting booby-traps."

And Ben being clumsy accidentally sets one off. The ceiling starts to crumble as we all run down the stairs while Hookfang and Toothless go big and fly in the air as Ben, Gwen and Kevin hop onto Toothless, and Max and I hop onto Hookfang and we take off into the air and go down to where the steps end as we get off the dragons, as Gwen says, "Note to self, I need my own dragon!"

Max is already halfway down the stairs as he yells, "Aren't you all coming?!" As we go downstairs, Ben asks Gwen, Erica, Toothless and Hookfang, "Remember when he used to make this stuff fun? I miss the old Grandpa!" Erica then says, "Yeah, me too! He's starting to become like my dad. It's only a matter of time before I do something I might regret." Toothless nuzzles up to Erica, and croons telling her, **"Don't worry, Erica. Hookfang and I won't let him hurt you."**

Then Gwen says,"I'd eat a whole bowl of dung beetle stew if I thought it would bring him back!" Hookfang growls suddenly, and he tells us, **"We're being followed." **Erica then says quietly, "I can hear them too. Hookfang, Toothless, you two hide. When I say now, jump in and save us. Do not attack unless I ask you too." They both nod and as we turn to go downstairs, Hookfang and Toothless hide in the shadows.

We then reach a humongous door and a pedestal that has a carving of the mask on it. Max goes to put the mask on the pedestal, when we hear gasps and turn around to see Erica, Ben and Gwen captured by Enoch and his knights! Enoch laughs evilly as he makes himself known with a torch, as he says, "Who says you can't get a plumber when you need one? Without you two bringing the mask, we wouldn't have been able to get inside the great chamber." I look at Erica and I can tell she's getting scared.

Max and I have no choice but to give Enoch the mask. He takes it as he says, "Now, I believe it's time to toss the garbage." Wait a minute, please tell me he's not going to throw us in the pit?! He takes us to the pit and we all have our hands up as Enoch tells us, "Legend has it that the Eternal Pit of Despair is bottomless. Let's find out!" Enoch then punches Ben and Erica down to the hole and then the rest of us!

All of a sudden, I hear Erica yell, "NOW!" There's a green flash, as Ben comes out as Four Arms as he grabs Gwen and Max as he grabs to a wall, while Hookfang grabs me and Toothless grabs Erica. Toothless and Hookfang fly to where Ben/Four Arms is and he has Gwen holding onto his head and Max in his arm. Gwen says weakly, "I am so going to band camp next summer!"

Ben/Four Arms starts climbing, and when we get to the tops, Ben/For Arms drops Max to the floor, Erica and I get off the dragons and I ask Erica, "Are you alright, Erica?" She nods as I hug her once more, and Toothless nuzzles his head to her, and he tells her, **"Okay, now I really want to hurt those Forever Knights!" **Hookfang tells Toothless, **"See, this is why we have to beat them!" **Max grabs his weapons and puts them on as Ben/Four Arms tells Max, "Grandpa, I think Gwen needs a second to catch her breath!"

But Max tells him, "No can do! Enoch may already have the sword!" Ben/Four Arms grabs Max and tells him, "Ever since that alarm went off, that sword is all you think about!" Max breaks his hand free and tells him, "You kids have to keep your eye on the prize and remember what's important here!" Erica snaps and tells him, "But we do remember! Don't you?! Ever since the alarm went off, you started becoming like my father! You sound like him now, you act like him now, and most importantly you're being a big time jerk! This isn't you Grandpa Max! You're being a prideful jerk who hasn't even noticed his own grandkids and their friend were in trouble!"

Grandpa goes to grab Erica with an angry look and Erica gets scared and yelps burning his hand accidentally and Max screams in pain as Ben/Four Arms says, "Okay, that's it!" Ben starts glowing red and in his place was Ben but his eyes were glowing bright green and his eyes become slits, as he tells Max and defends Erica, "Grandpa, you tried to hurt Erica! Now you have become like her father! And now thanks to you, she's scared of you! She probably sees her father now because of you!" Ben calms down and he turns back to Four Arms without using the watch. His budding dragon powers must have taken control of the Omnitrix.

I had already grabbed Gwen and set her down on the floor and Erica hides behind me scared as Toothless and Hookfang growl at Max. And Max gets angry, and he says, "I would never hurt her, you kids know that! I still care about you all!" I snap and yell at him, "Yeah, right! Do you have any idea what Erica, Ben, Gwen and the dragons have done since you became obsessed?! They broke into a building, Enoch's men were trying to catch them in the RV when we were getting the mask, they helped you get here, your grandson nearly died falling in the pit, you put your grandchildren and my future daughter in harm's way on the stairs, your worrying about that stupid sword more than the kids and their dragons, and what's worse, you tried to hurt Erica!

Do you know what that makes you?! That makes you exactly like Stoick! Ben is right, Erica is now scared of you and she's seeing her father in your place! I still can't believe how sane she still is after all of this, but I've had it! You better be damn lucky to still have her trust after all of this!" Toothless roars saying, **"Yeah! It's going to take me a week to calm her down! And here I thought you were like Hiccup's father! I guess I was wrong!" **Hookfang roars saying, **"Same here! Ben, Toothless and Gobber do a much better job of protecting her than you or anyone else!"**

Max is shocked about what we said as we hear a roar over at the door's entrance. We all quickly run over there seeing a giant monster version of the mask beating up Enoch and his men. Ben/Four Arms asks, "Why does that thing look familiar?" Erica then says, "That must be Ah Puch, the Mayan God of Death in the underworld. He's the Guardian of the Sword of Ekchuah." Then Gwen complains, "Why can't these places ever be protected by like, 'The Guardian of Cheerfulness?!' Is that too much to ask?!"

* * *

Erica's POV:

We see Ah Puch beating the knights up as Ben/Four Arms says, "It looks like he's pounding the bad guys for us!" I'm still scared of Grandpa, but not a lot. Maybe with what Gobber, Ben/Four Arms, Toothless and Hookfang said, it snapped him out of it. Grandpa then tells Ben/Four Arms, Toothless, Hookfang and I, "You four keep him occupied while the three of us get the sword!"

Ah Puch sees Gwen, Grandpa and Uncle Gobber climbing up the pyramid as Ben/Four Arms yells at Ah Puch, "Yo, rock puke!" I then yell at it, "Come and get some, ugly!" Ah Puch jumps off and goes to fight us. Ah Puch fights Ben/Four Arms while Hookfang, Toothless and I fire fireballs at it to distract it and make sure it doesn't see the rest of our group. Ben/Four Arms grabs a pillar and swings it at Ah Puch, but it doesn't work and throws it at him. Hookfang says, **"We've got to beat this thing!" **Toothless says, **"Yeah, this one is too strong!"**

* * *

Uncle Gobber's POV:  
Max uses a grappling hook to try and get to where the sword is at, but Enoch tries to attack him until I punch him away and he falls down the stairs. We all start climbing up to the sword until we hear Gwen calling for help. We turned around and saw Gwen entangled in bolas and Enoch is coming after her! We were about to reach the sword, but I gave up and went after Gwen and so did Max as we charge for him and knock him away from Gwen with rocket boots. Then we blast him away with the boots and we go up to Gwen freeing her.

More knights come running up as I throw exploding smokeballs to the knight knocking him out as Gwen says, "I have got to get a suit like that!" We continue running up seeing Erica, Ben/Four Arms and their dragons still fighting Ah Puch. Just when we were getting to the sword, a shield hits mine and Max's heads as we fall down. We get back up fighting Enoch to get the sword, and he hits Gwen and Max and is about to slash them, but I push him out of the way as knocking Enoch back just as Ben/Four Arms, Erica and the dragons knocked Ah Puch out.

The Omnitrix times out turning Ben back to normal. Enoch then pushes Max, Gwen and I off the top and he grabs the sword. Enoch then declares holding up the sword, "At last, the Ultimate Weapon! The world shall kneel before me!" I smirk and yell, "I don't think so!" The sword then crumbles to dust as Max and I laugh as Max yells, "I guess that's what happens when your Ultimate Weapon is five thousand years old!" Then I yell at Enoch, "Yeah, you idiot! Why did you think I never wanted to find it?!"

The place then starts crumbling, as we go to run out, but the exit is blocked. Erica then yells out, "Look!" We look and see a trail of red glowing lizards! Erica yells, "Those are Fireworm dragons, we follow them, they'll get us out!" We then follow the Fireworms leaving Enoch, his men and Ah Puch in the temple. We finally made it outside as the temple is destroyed.

Max then says finally sounding like his old self again, "Well, I sure could go for some dung beetle stew. It's even better reheated you know." We all laugh as Ben says, "Glad to have you back, Grandpa!" Max then tells the kids, "Thanks, guys. And I'm sorry. You were all right, I was turning into Stoick, and I vowed I would never become like him. Erica, I'm sorry about what happened. I was so focused on that sword, I completely forgot your past. I never meant for this to happen."

Erica smiles and hugs him, telling him, "And I'm sorry for burning you." He tells her, "Your forgiven." Then he tells me, "And I'm sorry about what happened back there, Gobber." I smile and tell him, "No problem." Then Max tells the kids, "You know, I think it's time to put away the old Plumber suit." I smile and tell him, "Me too."

Gwen asks, "Because you two finally found the Sword of Ekchuah?" Max answers scratching, "That, and it's giving me a really uncomfortable rash."

We all laugh as we used Enoch's helicopter to get back to the RV with Ben fixing it as Upgrade. Erica was right about the lizards that helped us. According to the Book of Dragons Erica showed me, Fireworm Dragons can be as hot as the sun. So that means, she can do that now. Toothless and Hookfang forgave Max. We all got back on the road and found a nice place to eat dinner with some begging on my part. The kids are at a booth while Max and I are in another. This hamburger place is nice and family styled. Before we were seated, I asked Ben, Gwen, Toothless and Hookfang if I could talk to them in private.

Gwen asks me, "What did you want to talk to us about?" I answer Gwen and the kids, "I wanted to tell you four how grateful I am that Erica has such true friends, especially Toothless and Ben." Ben questions, "Us?" I nod and tell them, "You two are like brothers I bet she wish she had. If it weren't for you two, Erica would have been dead at her father's hands. I'm glad she's smiling in simple pure joy. I owe you kids and dragons." The kids smiled and Toothless says, **"Thank you, Gobber. This day was eventful for us all." **Hookfang then says,** "Yeah, and Enoch was taken down! I hope I never see him again."**

And with that, I left them alone at the table. I went back to Max, and as all of our food came, I ask Max, "Hey, Max? Could I tell you something?" Max nods telling me, "Sure. What did you want to talk about?" I answer him, "It's about Ben and Erica. Ben is a very special kid. He and Erica were very lucky to have found each other, and now Erica is doing far much better." Max nods and he tells me, "I know. She's grown up. In th beginning, Erica was really shy towards Ben, Gwen and I. But then Ben and Toothless became friends with her and she started to open up. I hated what happened to her. I wish that I could talk some words into Stoick's head and threaten him with the Null Void!"

I nod and tell him, "Trust me, your not the only one. But I want to ask you another thing. Have you noticed some changes in Ben since he met Erica and the dragons?" Max answers after taking a bite out of his burger and then swallowing it, "Now that you mention it, I have noticed Ben maturing a bit, and he's almost always with Erica and the dragons. Their almost like twins. Why are you asking me about all of this?"

I then tell him, as I look at the kids as they talk and eat with their dragons, "I think that what brought Ben, Erica, the Omnitrix and those dragons together wasn't luck but destiny, and I think its taking them somewhere. I don't know where but I can feel that it's gonna be good as long as they stick together and we're there to guide them." Max looks at me shocked and he then asks me, "That's what I've been thinking too. If Hiccup and the Dragon Council were right, Erica and Ben have a far much bigger destiny than we ever thought possible."

I nod and I tell him, "We have to be there for them when things get tough. Erica and Ben need each other. And their dragons need them. I can tell that one day, Erica and Ben will be in the biggest battles of their lives. And we'll need to help them and let them know that their not alone in the battles that are sure to come."

Max nods as I then tell him, "You know, I don't know how or why, but something tells me Gwen will get her dragon soon. I wonder what kind it will be?" The question was unanswered, and we all went back to the RV. I had my car shrunk earlier thanks to a shrink ray I had. I hug Erica and everybody lse good bye as I regrew my car and left. As I drove, I hope one day Erica and Ben can see just how great and powerful they really are.

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Now for the questions! Where will our heroes go now? Will Lucky Girl return?! What's this new Keystone? Whose Charmcaster and why is she working with Hex? Will Gwen finally get her dragon partner?! Find out next time on the next chapter of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior – Chapter 24: Tough Luck!


	24. Chapter 24 Tough Luck

Hello, fellow readers! Welcome to another exciting chapter of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior! I am posting this chapter today. My training for my job that I currently have will be from Tuesday through Thursday from 8 to 5, so I might not have time for the second chapter. But I'll try and get one out!

For WolfWitchHuntress1318, I am glad that we can now PM each other! Now I can reply back to you about the reviews and what you think I should do for the story. And I'm glad for the help.

Artemis Hunter, the wet thing for the dragon humans, yes that happens too. When they get wet, they can't bring fire. And the new spark thing will happen!

**Bold text is dragons speaking!**

Now for the Tough Luck Chapter! Here we will see Lucky Girl return after a long period of absence, what the new Keystone is, whose Charmcaster and what is her relation to Hex, we find out how Toothless knows Hex, and we will finally see Gwen getting her dragon partner!

Oh, and yay for 100 reviews! I hope you like Maximus Potter's art for Erica's hero outfit!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Ben 10 franchise or How To Train Your Dragon franchise. The Toothless dragon in this one is from the movie and TV series, Dragons: Riders of Berk. I only own my OCs and that's it. Before I forget, in this story, I've decided for Toothless to have powers that I give him. You'll find out in this chapter and other chapters to come.

* * *

Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior

Chapter 24: Tough Luck

Erica's POV:

It's been a few days since we saw Gobber and Ben found out he was getting Hookfang's powers. Toothless, Hookfang and I have been training Ben on how to focus on his dragon powers. And so far, he's doing good, but he still can't get the fire thing down. He can only make his fingers flame up. But right now, a bus full of senior citizens is about to fall into a cliff! Ben had already gone Four Arms and Hookfang, Toothless and I were already out.

Ben/Four Arms and I grab the back of the bus and start pulling it up. As soon as the bus was back safely on the road, Ben/Four Arms rips off the back and tells the senior citizens, "It's okay, everybody! Everything's alright now." Ben/Four Arms starts to leave until one of the citizens asks, "So, your not going to help us off, Mister Strong Man Guy?! Who raised you anyway?" Then a woman asks, "Oh, would you be a dear and carry me, would you? My bunions are killing me!" Then another woman annoyingly asks, "Your bunions, my butt! My new hip's out of whack, I'm first!"

I was about to get them down until Ben/Four Arms tells me, "Hookfang and I will take care of them, Dragon Warrior. You and Toothless get back in the RV and get ready for my next lesson." Hookfang then says, **"Yes, we'll get them down, while you two get ready."** I nod and tell them, "If you guys say so." Then I tell Toothless, "Come on, bud." Toothless follows me as he turns small and we get in the RV as we see Gwen looking on the internet for all things magic, looking at my picture of Lucky Girl that I made for her birthday, and the mask of Lucky Girl.

I felt bad for Gwen. She's a hero to me, and she wishes she could be Lucky Girl again. Sometimes I wished that Gwen could get a dragon partner like Ben and I did. Heck, even a dragon partner for Grandpa! Gwen looks at the mask as Toothless and I sit down and Gwen says to herself, "Lucky Girl, I wish you were more than just a Halloween costume." I smile sadly and tell her, "Don't worry, Gwen. One day, Lucky Girl will return. And when she does, we can all fight crime together." Toothless tells Gwen crooning, **"Yeah, we could use a new partner on the team."**

Gwen smiles sadly and tell Toothless and I, "Thanks guys. That really means a lot. I just wish I could have my own dragon partner someday." Toothless goes over to her and tells her, **"I'm sure you will, Gwen. It all just depends on time. If Ben can have a dragon partner, then so can you." **Gwen pets him and he purrs as Ben returns back to normal as he says, "Ugh, sometimes this hero stuff gets way old." But I tell him, "It's not that old, Ben. I still do it no matter how annoying some people can be."

Then Grandpa tells Ben, the dragons and I, "You should be proud of yourselves. Those folks would have been in a real pickle without you four." Ben then says, "I know, but sometimes I just like to have one regular summer day, where I could just hang out all day long and do nothing! You know, like Gwen." Gwen gets annoyed as Toothless and Hookfang slap their heads with their wings as I slap my head with my hand as the three of us say together, "Uh-oh./**Uh-oh." **

Gwen then tells Ben, "You should appreciate what you have. I only got to be Lucky Girl for a few hours! And now you're getting dragon powers! As if you didn't have enough powers already!" Then Ben tells Gwen tauntingly, "Really?! Is that it? Because with all of the bragging you did, it felt like weeks!" Ben starts to laugh until Gwen throws her pillow at him shutting him up. Ben then goes to the bedroom as he then says, "The worst part of all is when the grannies wanted me to go with them to some lame magic convention in Las Vegas! As if!"

Gwen, Toothless, Hookfang and I smile in glee as Gwen and I say together and we ask Grandpa, "Magic Convention?! Can we go Grandpa?! PLEASE!" Grandpa answers, "Well, I don't see why not." Gwen and I cheer out, "YES!" We then high five each other as I get up and tell Grandpa and Gwen, "Ben, the dragons and I are going to the bed room for Ben's training. So if you smell smoke, that's probably Ben messing up." Ben complains at this as we get in the bedroom and close the door.

* * *

Ben's POV:

Toothless, Hookfang and I are in the bedroom with Erica as we all sit down with Erica facing me. Erica then tells me, "Okay, Ben. Since you and Hookfang have bonded since the museum trip, your powers are coming in since the spell broke. So far, you are able to lift heavy things and only getting your finger on fire, which is good. Now, we're going to try and bring out a fireball. Are you ready?" I nod and tell her, "Ready."

Erica breaths in then out and she tells me, "Okay, remember when we were at that mining town and Tetrax? Do you remember when my fireballs came out? I didn't want that robot crab alien to hurt you, Gwen, Grandpa and Toothless. So I focused on protection. I wanted to use that power to protect you guys. And anger sometimes helps too. I want you to focus on what you want to protect the most. Imagine that thing you want to protect and hold onto it and imagine on how badly you want to protect it."

Toothless tells me as I imagine what I want to protect, **"Like for Erica, she wants to protect you and the others." **Then Hookfang tells me, **"So now you must find what you want to protect that makes you strong."**

I hold my hands out and imagine the thing I want to protect more than anything. I know that there's one person in this world that I want to protect the most. I imagined Erica. Back when we first met and became friends, I knew something was wrong. So I imagined me protecting her from her father and everyone else that would hurt her. I then hear Erica yelling, "Ben, look!" I opened my eyes and saw both of hands had a fireball each!

I look in awe as Erica tells me, "You did it!" I smile as the fireballs disappear and Erica hugs me telling me, "Now you can fire fireballs! Your one step closer to being a Dragon Human!" Hookfang nuzzles my side telling me, **"Welcome to the team, Ben. You are now one of us." **I hug Hookfang telling him, Erica and Toothless, "Thanks, guys. How about we stop today?" Erica nods and tells me, "Sounds good to me." Then Toothless says, **"Yes, especially since we're going to the magic convention tomorrow."**

We all nod as we go to tell Grandpa and Gwen I was able to summon fireballs. They were proud and Gwen was a little jealous of this. If I can be honest here, sometimes I wish that Gwen has a dragon partner so that Erica, and I weren't the only ones.

* * *

Erica's POV:

We made it to Las Vegas and got to the Magic Convention with no problems. Hookfang is in Ben's backpack and Toothless is in my purse. We walk inside and saw people performing old school magic tricks, and nerds playing those silly role-playing games. Toothless tells me, **"Ugh, these people have no clue what real magic is!" **Hookfang then tells Ben and I, **"Tell me about it!" **Gwen and I walk a little further until we get to an area and we both say together, " 'Magician of the Year Expo?" Gwen then says, "It's all just cheap junk and grossed out tricks!"

But I looked around in awe as Gwen says, "I thought it was going to be _magic _magic, not cheesy magic!" Ben looks at all of the fake stuff and he loves it. So we all decided to look around. But I gave Ben 40 bucks so he can get that stuff for pranks in the future. Ben laughs and hugs and thanks me for this. Luckily I still have money from the karaoke contest, so now I have about five hundred dollars left. As I go over to a stand where its labeled, 'Magic Jewels.' I look at the items and their beautiful! Toothless pokes his head out as the cashier doesn't notice him as Toothless tells me, **"I sense a powerful magical artifact."**

I look at the items to see if I can find it, but nothing appears as Gwen comes over and asks the woman in charge, "I don't suppose you have any real magical artifacts?" The woman tells her, "What you see is what you get, honey." Gwen then finds a bracelet like item, it looks like a cuff kind of like the Omnitrix, except its yellow, blue and a small red charm at the top. Gwen grabs it and holds it up to her face. If I didn't know any better, it looked like a charm of Bezel. Gwen slips it on her right hand and she tells the lady, "I'll take it!"

Toothless quickly tells me, **"I know that artifact! I've seen it only once, but I know what it does, it-!" **But Grandpa appears interrupting Toothless as he asks Gwen, "Find something you like?" Gwen answers Grandpa, "Yeah, it kind of reminds me of…" But Gwen gets cut off as we hear screams and we all run out and see a magic trick gone awry! Something is happening with a helicopter, while hanging down from it is a man in a straightjacket. Grandpa says, "I don't think that's part of the act."

Him and Gwen look at Ben, Toothless, Hookfang and I as Ben and I say, "We know. Hero Time/Warrior Time." We run to an alley as Ben turns into Stinkfly and I turn into my hero form. I get on Toothless and he takes off and Hookfang follows in the air. Powerlines came undone, as one of them sets fire to the rope holding the man wearing the straightjacket. Ben/Stinkfly then latches on to the bottom of the helicopter. Just when we thought we had everything under control, the back propeller of the helicopter comes off! It's heading down below!

* * *

Gwen's POV:

I look up in the air and I see a propeller spinning all the way down and its heading toward Grandpa! I run for him and yell, "Grandpa! Look out!" Grandpa sees it as I flip over a car, then did a back flip on another and pushed Grandpa out of the way! Wait, I did that?! Grandpa asks me astounded, "Gwen, how'd you do that?!" I look at the charm on my wrist and I realized what happened! I've become Lucky Girl again! Erica was right! One day, Lucky Girl will return. So I tell Grandpa, "Just lucky, I guess!"

I quickly run for the RV and grab my Lucky Girl costume and mask and run to the action. I saw Ben/Stinkfly use his goo to keep the helicopter still, while Erica and the dragons get the pilots out of the helicopter, but the straightjacket guy's rope snaps off and I leap into action. I jump onto a car, then flip onto a bus then jump in the air, grabbing the man as we land on a canopy, I hop off and place the man on the ground.

Erica, Ben/Stinkfly and the dragons land on the ground as all four exclaim, "Lucky Girl?!/**Lucky Girl?!" **Everyone around us cheers as Erica runs over to me and hugs me as she cheerfully says, "Welcome back, Gwen!" I grin and tell her, "It's good to be back!" I then tell Ben/Stinkfly, "Don't even start with me about cramping your super hero style!"

But Ben/Stinkfly tells me, "Hey, we're just happy to finally get some backup!" Then Toothless asks me, **"I think I know how you became Lucky Girl again. It's the charm, isn't it?" **I grin at this as it's time for research on the charm. What I didn't notice was that a dragon was watching me on a building top…

Later in the RV, I looked up the charm I have, and I tell everyone, "It looks like its one of the charms of Bezel." Ben tells me, "But Erica, Toothless and I thought you destroyed those charms by fighting Hex?" Erica tells me, "Yeah, we all saw that happen." So I tell them, "I thought I did. But this is the legendary Lost Keystone. It's rumored to increase ten times the powers and skills of the one who possesses it." Grandpa then says, "Well, the legend seems to be fact, not fiction."

Ben and I say together, "You are SO Lucky!" But I tell them, "It's not luck, its magic." Then I ask Toothless, "Toothless? I think its time you told us how you know Hex." Toothless sighs aggravatingly as he says, **"I was wondering when one of you would ask. I know Hex because many years ago, he was after me. Legend has it, that if a magic user were to conquer a dragon, aka killing it, that magic user would be granted eternal life. He tried to kill me to make it happen. Luckily I escaped. That man won't stop until he has me."**

Erica smiles telling him, "Don't worry, bud. Hex won't get you. Not if I'm there to hurt him." Toothless purrs and nuzzles to her side. I smile at this as then Hookfang tells Ben, **"Hex was after me too one time. Man, was he surprised when I flamed up!"** Hookfang and Ben laugh as I smile at this. I'm actually jealous of this. Sometimes I wished I could have a dragon partner like them.

We all came back to the Magic Convention as Erica is back to her normal outfit and so am I. Right now, Erica is wearing a black t-shirt, green bats on it, her Strike Class necklace, her bracelet, black capris and black tennis shoes. Toothless is back in Erica's bag and Hookfang is in Ben's backpack as a show begins at the convention. I have my own tote bag that holds my Lucky Girl Costume just in case. A magic act is happening now as the Amazing Alan appears in a puff of smoke and appears with a locked box on a table.

Ben is getting excited as the Amazing Alan asks the audience, "Now, for my first trick, I will need a volunteer. Ben appears quick as lightning on stage as he exclaims, "Ben Tennyson at your service!" Grandpa asks me, "What's he up to?" Erica answers, "I think I know." Then Toothless says, **"And something tells me Hookfang will be a part of this." **Amazing Alan puts Ben and his backpack in the box and then locks it up. As he says his 'magic words,' the box starts shaking and it breaks and out of it comes Ben as Wildmutt and Hookfang in his big form!

Everyone cheers at this and Erica slaps her head in embarrassment saying, "Why me?! Why did I have to have the dumb friend?" Toothless asks her,** "Because he's your first friend whose more important than anything in the world?" **She then tells him, "Good point." Then out of nowhere the ceiling windows dissolve as red smoke appears as it lands on stage and it explodes revealing…HEX?!

Hex then demands from the audience, "Bring me the Keystone of Bezel!" He must mean the one I have! Hex then declares, "If its magic you want, then magic you shall have!" He activates his staff as red smoke appears scaring everyone as they all run and flee in terror. Grandpa then says, "It looks like Hex is back to his old tricks!" I then exclaim, "This looks like a job for Lucky Girl and Dragon Warrior!" Erica nods with me as Toothless gets out of the bag and turns big and Erica turns into her hero form and get on my Lucky Girl outfit in the restroom. Good thing I brought it with me in the tote bag I got at an earlier stop.

On the stage was Hex and a teenage girl in purple and pink with white hair and purple eyes, as Hex declares, "Hand over the Keystone or I shall destroy you all!" Erica, Toothless and I get on stage as Erica and I say together, "You forgot to say pretty please!" Hex then says seeing me, "The Keystone and Lucky Girl! How convenient." Ben/Wildmutt and Hookfang attacks Hex and Toothless goes to help them as I overhear Toothless say, **"Now this is going to be fun!" **

Then Hex yells for his assistant, "Charmcaster, do something!" So that's her name. Her bag opens up with small metal wheels hitting Ben/Wildmutt and Hex blasts him away along with Toothless. I charge for her, and she was about to attack me with the wheels until something big shields me. I look up and saw it was a blue dragon with spikes all around it's head and tail! If I remember correctly from the Book of Dragons, this one is a Deadly Nadder!

The Deadly Nadder roars in Charmcaster's face as I leap onto the dragon and kick Charmcaster. I tell the dragon, "Thanks for the save!" The dragon nods as I then tell Charmcaster, "Since your palling around with Hex, you're no friend of mine!" Hex grabs my hand as he says, "There are two kinds of luck, child, so let me show you the bad kind!" But I tell him before flipping him, "Guess what? I'm not just lucky anymore, I am totally kick butt!"

I flipped him off me as he gets up and tells me, "Even with your new powers and dragon savior, you are no match for a master magician, now give me the Keystone!" But out of nowhere, a sound system falls, but he moves out of the way. I saw that it was Ben/Wildmutt as I tell Hex, "Finders keepers, Skull Face!" Charmcaster appears telling Erica and I, "And losers weepers!" She then throws small brown pods at my feet and they don't do anything.

But then the blue dragon moves me out of the way as the small brown pods grow big into monsters! The dragon then blasts fire at the creatures as they scream in pain and Ben/Wilmutt, and Hookfang attack Charmcaster. But she blasts them away with magic and she throws these smoke pellets at them causing them to crash through the stage. Grandpa, Erica, Toothless and I along with the other dragon are around Charmcaster until Hex does a spell knocking the five of us back and out to a maze outside.

We looked around for Ben/Wildmutt and Hookfang, but more of those brown creatures appeared! We all then start running as they chase us.

* * *

Erica's POV:

We all kept running and as we did, I hear Toothless ask the new dragon, **"Stormfly?! What are you doing here?!" **Stormfly answers, **"I came here for Erica's test, but then I saw Hex so I figured I'd help out!" **So I tell her, "Good, because we need all of the help we can get!" Stromfly nods as we keep on running. And after a while, I realized something, Gwen and Stormfly weren't with us! So Toothless and I are with Grandpa. The brown creature appears as I was about to blast white fire at it, until Ben/Wildmutt and Hookfang appear taking out the creature.

The Omnitrix times out turning Ben back to normal. Grandpa asks him, "Ben, are you okay?" Ben shakes himself back to normal as he asks, "Yeah, I think so. Where's Gwen?" I tell him, "Gwen and Stormfly got separated from us." Hookfang asks in shock, **"Stormfly?! What was she doing here?"** Toothless tells him, **"She said she was here for Erica's test, but I think she's here for more than that. We have to find them before something happens to them." **Hookfang nods as we go and search.

* * *

Stormfly's POV:

I was coming here for Erica's test. But then I saw Gwen as Lucky Girl, and I had sensed something about her. What if Gwen could be…? I'll find out another time but now Gwen and I are still in the maze as I crouch to the ground and Gwen asks me, "So, are you friends with Toothless and Hookfang?" I nod crooning as she says with a sigh, "Good, I was worried for a moment." We keep on moving until we hear something on the other side of a wall, and Gwen says, "Okay Hex, time for a surprise party!"

I nod as Gwen jumps up and flips to the other side as I fly up and land on the ground on the other side to see Charmcaster hit by Gwen. Gwen grabs her bag as she tells Charmcaster, "Not so tough without your little bag of tricks, are you?!" Charmcaster stands up as she tells Gwen, "I-I didn't mean to hurt anybody! My uncle made me do it, I swear!" Gwen and I look at each other and back to Charmcaster as I growl at her and Gwen asks her, "Why should we believe you?!"

Charmcaster answers, "My name's Charmcaster. I'm Hex's niece, and you know what he's like! He doesn't take no for an answer. I can help you. He's after the Keystone in your bracelet!" I keep growling at her as Gwen says, "Duh! He wants it to magnify his powers!" But Charmcaster then says, "That's not all though. If he performs the Ritual of Bezel with the Keystone at the highest point during the solar eclipse today, he can recreate all of the other charms you destroyed."

Hex appears telling Charmcaster, "Making new friends, Charmcaster?" He holds his hand up, and Gwen and I saw Ben and Grandpa floating in the air and Erica, Toothless and Hookfang are tied up in some mystical rope as Hex demands from Gwen, "Give me the keystone or watch them suffer their painful demise!" Charmcaster then exclaims, "I won't let you do this, Uncle!" Charmcaster grabs her magic bag and makes bats come out of it and they grab him and get him out of there and he exclaims, "Charmcaster, how dare you betray me?!" With him out of the way, his magic disappears freeing everyone.

I watch this happen as Gwen tells Charmcaster, "I guess you are legit. Now, lets go finish the job before Hex can dry off!" But Charmcaster then says, "My uncle's gonna be real, real mad at me, isn't he?" Gwen then tells her, "Okay, then go with our Grandpa. Ben, Erica, the dragons and I will handle your uncle." Charmcaster then hugs Gwen in happiness, then lets go as the rest of us leave to fight Hex as we leave Charmcaster alone with Grandpa Max. Maybe the girl wasn't so bad after all.

Gwen shudders as she asks Ben, Erica, Toothless and Hookfang, "Is it me, or was that just a little bit weird?" Ben answers, "You're a super hero now." Then Erica tells her, "Trust us, people act weird around us."Then Toothless says, **"Yeah, and people are afraid of Hookfang and I no matter how much we help."**

We found Hex as he makes the water rise as Ben says, "My watch is still in the red, we have to wait." Erica then says, "But we don't have time! Ben, it's time to fight like a dragon!" Ben nods and as Gwen leaps into action, but she falls to the ground! I knew something was wrong! Charmcaster must have taken the charm. Ben brings out a fireball in his right hand as Hex appears. He saw that the charm was gone and he smiles as he tells us, "We will see each other soon and finish our business then. And when we do, I will kill your dragons and gain eternal life!"

He disappears in red smoke as Ben asks as he makes the fireball disappear, "Uh, what just happened?" Gwen then exclaims looking at her bracelet, "The Keystone! It's gone! Charmcaster! She tricked me!" We all then go to look for Grandpa Max hoping he was okay.

* * *

Gwen's POV:

We found Grandpa as we all take him back to the RV with Hookfang and Toothless small. He was hurt when we found him. Grandpa leans against the RV as he tells us, "I turned away for just a second, and wham! When I came to, Charmcaster was gone!" Erica growls out as her eyes become slits as she says, "I knew something wasn't right about her!" Ben gets a little angry too as his eyes become slits saying, "I wish I could have burned her with my new fire attack."

I feel horrible! This was my fault! I then tell everyone, "All that, 'My Uncle made me do this' stuff was just an act! She needed to get close enough to me for her to steal the Keystone. She almost sounded like Erica, and I fell for it. Some hero I turned out to be." I take off the mask and Erica hugs me telling me with a smile, "Gwen, you are a hero! Why do you think I made that drawing of you? Besides, what happened with Charmcaster wasn't your fault. You actually thought what she said was true. Ben and I probably would have thought the same. So please don't blame yourself." I just don't get it! How does Erica make the most of bad situations good?!

I smile as Toothless tells me, **"The same thing here, Gwen."** Then Hookfang tells me, **"Yeah, you're a kind person, so it would make sense if you truly wanted to help someone." **The blue dragon who I found out was Stormfly from the Dragon Council then speaks to me, **"I tried to warn you, but I wasn't able to contact you unless Toothless or Hookfang were near me. So please don't blame yourself."**

I smile at Stormfly and pet her telling her, "Thanks, Stormfly." Stormfly purrs as Toothless looks at me weird. That's when Ben tells me, "Right now, all you should care about is how to stop Hex and Charmcaster before they recreate all of those charms." Grandpa then speaks up, "Charmcaster said the ritual will be performed at the highest point during the eclipse." Toothless then says, **"And there's only one place that's the highest point, the tower right behind us."**

We all look in the air and see the eclipse beginning as the sky goes dark and there's a red glow at the top of the tower. They're already there as we get to the tower as Grandpa says, "We're running out of time. The eclipse is only a few minutes away." I then tell Ben, Erica and their dragons feeling lousy, "I guess its all up to you guys." Erica places a hand on my shoulder as she tells me, "We could use some help though. Are you still feeling lucky?"

I tell her, "What can I do without my powers?" Ben sighs and tells me, "Hey, you never needed magic powers to help out before." Erica smiles and tells me, "Yeah, besides, I think I know a way you can help out." I look at her confused as Erica asks Stormfly, "Stormfly, do you think you can help out Gwen while you're here?" Stormfly nods saying, **"Anything for you, Erica." **I look at Erica in shock as I ask her, "You're letting me ride you?" Stormfly chuckles telling me, **"Well, of course. I will help any friend of Erica's." **I nod at this glad to be able to help out.

We found out the elevators are out of order, so we have to get there on dragons. The Omnitrix isn't charged up so he can still fight with his new dragon powers. Grandpa and Erica are on Toothless, Ben's on Hookfang and I'm on Stormfly. How do these guys make it so easy?! But in order for this to work, we have to separate. Grandpa, Erica, Toothless, Stormfly and I will distract Hex and Charmcaster, then Ben and Hookfang will attack from above while we fight the best way we can.

* * *

Erica's POV:

As we get in the air, I grab my mask charm, make it big and out it on yelling, "Going Warrior!" My outfit appears as Gwen puts her mask on. I nod to Gwen and she nods to me. I've had a feeling about Stormfly. When Toothless told me of Hiccup's past, he told me Hiccup had a girlfriend who became his wife named Astrid. I then figured if I was Hiccup's reincarnation and Ben was Snotlout's reincarnation, then why not Gwen be Astrid's reincarnation?

We get to the top and reveal ourselves as Gwen tells Hex, "Did you really think you could ditch us that easily?!" Then Gwen and I say together, "Now give us back the Keystone or deal with the awesome powers of Lucky Girl and Dragon Warrior!" We all made ourselves known with Toothless and Stormfly. Ben and Hookfang are still in the air waiting for our que. Hex then tells us, "You will regret trying to stop me!" Then Gwen exclaims as Ben and Hookfang charge down, "You should know better than anyone that sometimes magic is about misdirection."

Then Ben and Hookfang makes themselves known with Ben firing a fireball on Hex and Hookfang hits him with his tail as Ben cheers out, "Yeah!" Hookfang yells out, **"Now let's take them down!" **Ben and Hookfang and Toothless will fight Hex who just flew up to fight them while the rest of us fight Charmcaster. Gwen, Grandpa, Stormfly and I headed to Charmcaster as Gwen tauntingly asks Charmcaster, "Hey, Charmcaster! Heard any good stories lately?!"

Charmcaster throws the bombs onto the floor and Gwen, Grandpa and I get flung onto a roller coater ride, and next thing we know, the coaster comes to life as we're forced to ride it! Stormfly appears beside the coaster and she yells, **"Grab on!" **Gwen grabs Stormfly's legs and Gwen climbs on as I do so as well. Then Grandpa latches onto Stormfly's legs as Stormfly flies us back to the top of the tower. Ben and Hookfang are doing a good job of fighting Hex.

Hookfang quickly flings Hex to the floor at the top of the tower. Now the eclipse has fully appeared, as we all get back on top of the tower, Hex tells Charmcaster, "I can take it from here, Charmcaster." But she tells him, "That would be a big no, Uncle. Change of plans! I get the power of the Keystone and the charms, and you get squat!" Charmcaster blasts him as she then says, "I just needed a master magician to perform the recreation ritual. And now that that's done, now where was I?"

I then say, "Even though she's evil, I had to admit that was a good plan." Charmcaster smiles telling me, "Thanks, but you won't live for long." Charmcaster has almost made the Charms return until we've had enough and Gwen grabs Hex's staff and declares, "Show's over, Charmcaster!" She laughs and tells Gwen, "That staff only works in the hands of a Master Magician!"

But somehow the staff fires energy at Charmcaster knocking her out, as we all watch this with shock as we all look at Gwen in shock and Gwen looks at the staff in shock as she says, "Okay, how come that worked?" We all shrug at this as I break the charms when I made my bow and arrow charm come to life and shot five arrows at the charms, destroying them!

All of a sudden, magic from Charmcaster and Hex's staff goes up to the Keystone of Bezel as Hex exclaims, "Do you know what you've done?!" He then screams as magic leaves him as well. The Lost Keystone is flung back as the eclipse is finally over, returning the sky and everything else back to normal.

Gwen holds the Keystone and puts it on the bracelet, but she then says gloomily, "Looks like the magic's gone. And Lucky Girl along with it." As I was thinking of something Ben tells her, "Eh, don't be too bummed. There's other ways you can be a hero." I then tell everyone, "And I think I know how."

Everyone looks at me confused as I ask Stormfly, "Stormfly, could you do me a favor and look in Gwen's eyes to see if you can find Astrid?" Stormfly asks in shock, **"What?"** Gwen then questions me, "Erica, what are you talking about?" I smile and tell Gwen, "I have a theory. Back in Hiccups' time, Hiccup had a wife named Astrid, and her dragon partner was Stormfly. If I'm Hiccup's reincarnation and Ben is Snotlout's, then why can't you be Astrid's reincarnation?"

Stormfly then says, **"Well, now that you put it that way." **Stormfly moves to Gwen and she tells her, **"Put your hand on my snout and we shall see." **Gwen outs her hand on Stormfly's snout and Stormfly looks long and hard in Gwen's soul and when it was over, she stood back and she tells me then Gwen, **"You were right, Erica. Gwendolyn Tennyson, you are indeed Astrid's reincarnation. Would you be my partner and still call yourself Lucky Girl?"**

Gwen looks at Stormfly in shock as she grins and says, "Yes, I will!" Ben and I cheer out, "Yeah! Now we have a new teammate!" Toothless tells Stormfly, **"Welcome to the team, Stormfly."** Hookfang then tells her, **"Yeah, we need all of the help we can get." **Stormfly then says, **"Thank you, I sure hope I can make Gwen proud." **Toothless tells her,** "Hey, if Hookfang and I can handle our partners, then you can with yours."**

Stormfly nods as we all head back to the RV and the dragons turn small including Stormfly as Gwen holds her in her arms, and Gwen tells her, "First the tour and then some book reading in the Book of Dragons. That alright with you, Stormfly?" Stormfly nods telling her, **"Sounds good to me. You'll want to know all you can about Deadly Nadders." **Gwen smiles and goes back in as Ben tells me, "That was a nice thing you did Erica." I smile and tell him, "Thanks Ben. I figured that now Gwen can be another hero like us. She deserves it. But we need to teach her how to handle things with Stormfly. Especially her first flying lesson when we can."

Ben nods as we all get ready for bed. Stormfly's powers are cool, so now for Gwen and I, we can shoot spikes out of our arms! I'm wearing a black nightshirt as Toothless snuggles up to me as Stormfly sleeps next to Gwen and Ben is with Hookfang. We all go to bed as I hope that whatever we do next, there won't be much bad happening.

* * *

Ben's POV:

I can't get to sleep. I try to, but I can't. I get out of bed without waking anyone up and go sit at the table in the RV. I can't help but think of everything that has happened. To think it all started when I first met Erica, and all of this happened. I keep wondering what will happen after summer vacation as I hear, **"Can't sleep, can you?" **I look at the floor and saw Hookfang. I pick him up and set him on the table as I tell him, "I'm just thinking." Hookfang asks me, **"About?" **I answer him, "Everything: Erica, the vacation so far, my powers."

Hookfang then tells me, **"Then don't think. Worry about that after the vacation. You're doing great with your powers. Heck, at this rate, you'll be roaring and setting yourself on fire like a true Monstrous Nightmare in no time!" **I smile and tell him, "Thanks Hookfang. I still can't believe I'm part dragon now and that I can do things that I couldn't do before! I mean, now I can have dragon instincts, my senses are better, and getting stronger. It's like I'm a human Heatblast!"

Hookfang laughs and he tells me, **"I'm honored Ben, but being part dragon and a Dragon Rider is more then just having powers and riding on a dragon, it's about the bond and responsibility with the dragon you have, and it's not like the Omnitrix. Dragon instincts, reflexes and characteristics happen on instinct and can be hard to control. Erica is still trying to keep her instincts, reflexes and characteristics in check. And you have to as well. And we'll all be by yours, Erica's and Gwen's sides, no matter what."**

I smile for a moment but then frowned as I ask Hookfang, "Hookfang? If somehow I do get the Omnitrix off, my life would never be the same again, would it?" Hookfang smiles as he tells crooning, **"You're right, Ben, it will never be the same again. But your not alone. Erica is dealing with it too, and soon Gwen will. But as long as the three of you are together and help each other out, you can get through anything."**

I smile and pet Hookfang as he purrs and I tell him, "That's fine. If anything it's worth it if it means not being just plain Ben Tennyson anymore." Hookfang stops purring and he asks me, **"What's wrong with being just plain Ben Tennyson?" **I take a deep breath and tell him, "Well, other than you, Erica and Toothless, I don't have any other friends." Hookfang looks at me shocked as I then tell him, "I've always been the social outcast in my school, and I always get bullied by Cash and JT. JT used to be my best friend until he became Cash's friend and left me high and dry. They give me wedgies, made me drop my food and sometimes swirlies. In school, all of the students know me as 'Ben Tennyson The Loser' and 'Ben Tennyson The Nobody.'"

Hookfang growls as he tells me, **"Your neither one of those things Ben. That's exactly the kind of things Hiccup's village said to Hiccup before he became a hero. When we get to Bellwood, remind me to scare JT and Cash." **I laugh and tell him, "I know you will." Then Hookfang asks me, **"What about Erica? She's a good friend to you. How did you meet her anyway?"**

I answer him, "Erica and I first met the beginning of this year after winter break. Cash and JT took my lunch and dropped it on the floor. Erica came over and told me she can't stand bullying at all. So she shared her lunch with me. I told her she didn't have to, but she told me, 'I don't have to, I want to.' With that, we introduced ourselves and everything hooked up from there. But as she hung out with me, she became an outcast too. When I told her to not be my friend since she was becoming an outcast, she told me, 'I don't care, Ben. I'd rather have a true friend and be an outcast with you then be a part of a crowd and have fake friends.'

When she said that, it made me happy. Glad that I have a true friend. After that, six months into our friendship, we stuck together in school, and didn't care about the bullies at all. Erica told me her mother died when she was born, and I felt bad. We became close after that. We're always together. But whenever she came to school with a hand over her stomach or a bruise on her face, I knew something was wrong. Whenever I asked her, I could tell she was lying. I wanted to ask her, but I didn't want her to get mad at me. Then when she told me the truth of her father on the first day of summer, I felt horrible and I just wanted to hurt her father. I couldn't believe she got hurt all because of him!

The whole time, I knew something was up! If I had known earlier, I could have stopped it! Then when she told me she put him in jail, I was so happy she got rid of him all on her own! She told me that if she hadn't met me, she would have never gotten away from him. I guess she thinks of me as her hero. The truth is..I care about Erica more than just a friend. She's like a sister to me. That's why I love her, because she's always there for me. So you see, becoming friends with Erica, it's one of the best things that ever happened to me and I wouldn't change it for anything in the world."

Hookfang looks at me in shock, probably because I probably would have never said that stuff about anyone before. Hookfang jumps on my shoulder and he tells me, **"To me Ben, you being just plain Ben Tennyson, you had done good all on your own before all this started. After all, it was plain Ben Tennyson that became Erica's first friend, a friend she REALLY needed, it was plain Ben Tennyson that gave Erica the motivation to put her father away, it was plain Ben Tennyson who Erica first told in person about her abuse and to trust with her secret until she was ready to tell the others, and it was plain Ben Tennyson who really was and is a true hero and an even truer friend in Erica's eyes being just for who you are rather than what others think.**

**Toothless and I think so too. In some ways Ben, your like Snotlout, but in other ways you're a lot like Hiccup. Like you have his bravery, his loyalty, his heart and spirit, and not to mention a lot more respectful towards me. He always demanded things and I always messed him up. Besides Snotlout, you're a better partner for me than I thought you were."**

Now its my turn to look at him in shock as I felt tears come to my eyes as I ask him, "Do you really mean all of that, Hookfang?" Hookfang answers, **"I do, Ben. Erica is lucky to have you for a friend." **I wipe the tears from my eyes and I tell Hookfang, "Thanks Hookfang. Your not just my dragon partner, but your also one of my best friends and like a brother I could ever ask for. Meeting you and bonding with you is also one of the best things that ever happened to me. I wouldn't change any of it for anything. I just hope that I'll make you, Erica, Toothless, Stormfly and the Dragon Council proud."

Hookfang smiles as he tells me, **"I already am, Ben. And so are Erica, Toothless, Stormfly and the Dragon Council and I feel the same way toward you. I'm glad that I met you." **I pet Hokfang as he purrs. I'm glad nobody else heard this, I don't what Gwen would have thought about it all.

* * *

Gwen's POV:

I was on my way to the bathroom until I hear Ben talking to Hookfang at the table and as I hear everything that Ben said and tears fall from my eyes. I never knew Ben cared so much about Erica. He really loves her like a sister. Maybe I thought wrong of Ben. Erica changes Ben so much and neither of them know it. I smile at this glad to know that Ben is changing. Erica is making that possible. I go back to bed and smile glad to know that not only was this a great day for me but I also found out how Ben truly cares for Erica. I wonder if Erica knows?

* * *

That's the end of the chapter! Now for the questions! Who is Donovan Grand Smith? Who is Edwin and why is he blushing? Why are our heroes in an underwater resort? What dragon is underwater? What aliens are attacking? And how will Stormfly do now that she's with Gwen? Find out next time on the next chapter of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior – Chapter 25: They Lurk Below!


	25. Chapter 25 They Lurk Below

Hello, fellow readers! Welcome to another exciting chapter of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior! I am free from training so now I can do this story until next Friday.

Artemis Hunter, thank you very much. PMing was a good idea. And that's fine, that WolfwitchHUntress1318 will take care of the bonding/imprinting thing. And thank you very much! I can't wait for the second season either.

**Bold text is dragons speaking!**

Now for the They Lurk Below Chapter! Here we will find out who Donovan Grand Smith is, who Edwin is and why he's blushing, why are our heroes in an underwater resort, what dragon is underwater and what aliens are attacking, and how Stormfly will do now that she's teamed up with Gwen. So please read, review and favorite!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Ben 10 franchise or How To Train Your Dragon franchise. The Toothless dragon in this one is from the movie and TV series, Dragons: Riders of Berk. I only own my OCs and that's it. Before I forget, in this story, I've decided for Toothless to have powers that I give him. You'll find out in this chapter and other chapters to come.

* * *

Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior

Chapter 25: They Lurk Below

Erica's POV:

You all won't believe where we're going! We're all going to an underwater resort! It turns out Grandpa knows someone who owns it. And we'll be testing it out before anyone else! I hope there's a room where it's big enough for the dragons to stay in when they go big. Right now, Toothless is in my purse, Hookfang is in Ben's backpack and Stormfly is in Gwen's new tote bag. After our fight with Charmcaster and Hex, we spent the next morning teaching Gwen how to get through the vacation with Stormfly.

So now Gwen knows what to do if something happens. Gwen is now even showing enhanced senses thanks to Stormfly. It'll be a while before the fireball and spike throwing comes in. But Gwen is having fun with new powers. Stormfly even told Gwen that she asked the Dragon Council to help with Lucky Girl. So Stormfly said a spell where Gwen's Lucky Girl mask is a charm on a bracelet. So now when Gwen wants to become Lucky Girl, all Gwen has to do is exclaim, 'Dragon Luck,' and Gwen turns into Lucky Girl. And Gwen got a saddle from the Dragon Council, so now she can fly on Stormfly. Turns out she's an expert at it. And thanks to Hookfang's spell, if Ben were to set himself on fire in his human form, all of his clothes are now officially fire proof even whatever new clothes he gets, heck he is now fire-proof!

We're all in a jet which is taking us to the underwater resort. There's a freezer with ice cream and sodas. This is the rich life? Man, I wish I was a part of it! Now I know how Tiffany feels. Ben, Toothless, Hookfang and I look out the jet as the dragons heads pop up as Ben says, "Now this is cool! Picked up in a billionaire's private jet to check out his brand new hotel before anybody else!" Then I exclaim, "Now this is a summer vacation! Thanks, Grandpa!" Toothless says, **"You can say that again. It's nice not having to fly for once."**

Hookfang then says, **"I'm glad too. It's nice to have the saddles off."** Stormfly asks Gwen, **"Is it always like this?"** Gwen laughs now telling her, "Not this adventure, but you'll get used to it after a while." Grandpa then tells us all, "I'd do anything for you kids and your dragons. Especially you Erica." Gwen then tells him, "How come you never told us before that you knew Donovan Grandsmith?!"

Grandpa answers, "Must have slipped my mind." Gwen then says, "Well, either way, I'm glad to finally have my own dragon partner!" Stormfly then says, **"Me too. It's so nice to finally have a partner after so long." **Hookfang then laughs and tells us, **"You know, it's kind of ironic." **All of us but Stormfly and Toothless ask, "What is?" Hookfang answers telling Ben and Gwen, **"It's ironic that you two are the reincarnations of Snotlout and Astrid. Snotlout tried to flirt with Astrid all the time even when she was dating Hiccup and you two can't stand each other most of the time!"**

Ben and Gwen look at each other as they exclaimed, "EW!" Gwen then exclaims, "Okay, that's just weird!" I laugh at this seeing it, the same with Grandpa as Hookfang tells Gwen, **"If it makes you feel any better Gwen, Astrid couldn't stand being flirted by Snotlout and normally pummeled him for it."** Gwen then says with a small smile, "That does make me feel better but the 'flirting' thing is gonna weird me out for a while." Then Ben says, "Same here."

Hookfang then tells Ben and I, **"There's something else that's ironic too. I didn't want to say anything before but I think that it's also ironic that you two have such a close friendship when Hiccup and Snotlout didn't. And like you and Gwen, Ben, they were cousins and Snotlout was always gave Hiccup a hard time by making fun of him and other stuff. He did tone it down a bit after the Vikings and the Dragons made peace and things got somewhat better between them but they weren't as close as you two are."**

Ben and I look at each other in disbelief, as Ben says, "At least we have a close friendship." I nod and tell him, "Yeah, they could have had it too if Snotlout had realized that Hiccup isn't weak." We both laugh at this as the dragons cuddle us in their small forms. Before the jet lands on the pad, I told the dragons, "Toothless, Stormfly, Hookfang, you three have to stay in the bags no matter what. You can still contact us telepathically, but don't let yourselves be known." They all nod as Toothless says, **"Don't worry, Erica, we promise."** The jet lands as we get let out of the Jet and we see Donovan Grandsmith and a boy with him as we descend down the stairs.

Donovan has gray hair, blue eyes, a dark red sweater, white pants and brown shoes. The boy next to him is dressed like him and he has brown hair and dark blue eyes. He's like a mini Donovan! Donavan tells Grandpa, "Max Tennyson, it's been way too long!" Donovan and Grandpa shakes hands as we go over to them with dragons in the bags as Grandpa asks Donovan, "How are you, Donovan?" Donavon answers, "Well, with sixteen resorts worldwide, I'd say pretty good. Glad you finally decided to see how the better half lives."

Donovan laughs and Grandpa introduces us, "These two are my grandkids, Ben and Gwen. And this girl right here is Erica Haddock, she's Ben's best friend." Donovan looks at me and he asks, "Haddock? You mean Stoick's kid? Now aren't you a cutie? He raised one beautiful daughter." I flinch at this and already I can hear the dragons growling quietly as I say bitterly, "If by raising, you mean hurting then yes." Donovan looks at me shocked as Grandpa tells him, "I'll explain later."

Donovan then introduces the kid to us, "And this is my grandson, Edwin." I smile along with Ben and Gwen as we say hello to Edwin, but Edwin says, "Yeah, whatever." He turns away before he sees me. Ah, great! Don't tell me I got another guy crushing on me?! I hope he's nothing like Gilbert. Donovan then leads us to an elevator as we all get in and the dragons stay in the bags. The elevator goes down and we're taken into what appears to be a lobby, then we get on some kind of ride thing as we're taken down below and we all see the underwater marine life.

A whale passes by on the outside a I smile at all of this. The dragons poke their heads out with Edwin and Donovan not noticing as Toothless tells me, **"Looks like your happy aren't you?" **I peek at Toothless and nod as I pet his head and he purrs quietly. I then hear Grandpa tell Donovan, "You sure this was the safest place to build a resort like this?" Donovan answers, "We talking underwater fault lines?" But then Grandpa says, "I'm talking more like you're smack dab in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle!"

I look at them in shock as Donovan says, "Growing up you always were the worrywart, Max, and never the risk taker. Unlike Gobber and Stoick." We're in the Bermuda Triangle?! Okay, I sense something bad! Donovan then tells us all, "I give you all the world's first and only underwater resort. You won't believe what's down here." We look at the structure in the dome with awe, but I'm worried now. What could be down here? I slipped my hand in my bag and Toothless licks at it telling me, **"Don't worry, Erica. Everything will be fine. If anything bad happens, we're ready to help." **I pet Toothless as we get off the ride and into the resort.

* * *

Ben's POV:

We got off the ride and start running to see everything. This place is awesome! Hookfang pokes his head out and he says, **"I have to admit, this place looks amazing." **I tell him, "Yeah, this place is awesome. Being rich must be fun!" Thanks to my enhanced senses I overheard Donovan tell Grandpa, "The official grand opening's only a week away. Just a few special VIP's like you are getting a sneak peek. Sure beats that old rusty bucket of bolts you sleep in, doesn't it, Max?"

He get to a guard rail as we see the fish in the water as Stormfly pokes her head out and says, **"Mmm! Those fish look yummy!" **Gwen tells Stormfly, "Don't even think about it, Stormfly. We can't let you guys be seen." She nods as the dragons get back in the bags as there's a diver outside as Gwen tells Donovan, "I read about your resort in Pacific Monthly Oceana, Mr. Grandsmith. Very cutting edge. Is the glass rein-?" Edwin coughs saying, "Buttkisser." Gwen looks at him annoyed.

Donovan answers, "Micro-titanium threads to withstand up to ten atmospheres. Nobody gets wet here unless in one of the nine pools." Grandpa tells him, "Very impressive, Donovan." Donovan then tells Grandpa, "Well, for two billion dollars, it oughta be. But you know, money isn't everything." Edwin tells Donovan annoyed, "You changed the family motto, Grandpa?"

Okay, what's with this guy? Erica steps up as she says, "It's true though. Money isn't everything. It's just paper and metal." Edwin looks at her annoyed and turns his head away and he's blushing? Oh, great! He must be liking her. I then see a Sumo Slammer pin on his sweater as I tell him, "Hey, I'm into Sumo Slammers too. Where'd you score that pin?" Edwin answers, "Sumo Slammers slam Down 5 in Helsinki. We flew on my Grandpa's private jet just to get it."

Donovan then says, "And Edwin says the pin's already tripled in value. Kid's got a head for business. Grooming him to take over the empire one day. Got to keep it in the family." I then tell Donovan, "Erica, Gwen and I have sort of followed in our Grandpa's footsteps too." Grandpa smiles, but then it frowns as an alarm rings out and the power is flickering until it stops staying on and the diver outside falls and he's heading toward a turbine! Gwen yells, "What happened?!"

Erica answers, "The power surge must have something to do with it. The water must be recycling itself." I then ask Donovan, "Will he be okay?" Edwin answers, "If the sharks don't get him first." We look outside and sharks are out there! Donovan then exclaims getting nervous, "I can't have an employee turn into fish food right before the opening! The press will ruin me!" I quickly tell Erica and Gwen, "You two have to stay here with your dragons. Take Hookfang, I'll go Ripjaws and help him out." They nod as I give them my backpack and Erica tells me, "Good luck, Ben."

I nod and as I found a safe spot I slammed down the watch but instead of Ripjaws, I got Grey Matter! I then complain, "Oh, man! For once I was better off as me." I jump into the water and go out to help the diver.

* * *

Gwen's POV:

Erica and I look outside as Erica puts Ben's backpack on her back as the dragons risk brining their heads out to see what was happening. We then see Ben/Grey Matter swimming towards the diver thanks to mine and Erica's enhanced senses. Ben/Grey Matter is latching onto a shark's fin and tries to punch it and a shark bites the other shark as Ben/Grey Matter lands on the diver's helmet and the turbine cancels out knocking Ben/Grey Matter and the diver up back to us as we help the diver back up

Donovan asks the diver if he's okay, and the diver wakes up as Edwin looks around and he asks Gwen and I, "So, where's Ben?" We then hear Ben yell as we look up and saw him hanging from a submarine as he yells, "Just hanging! Does anyone have a ladder?" Good, he's back to normal. Ben is helped back down and the diver is okay as he walks away as Donovan tells us, "well, I'll have to double his salary, but he won't breathe a word. Anyway, who'd believe him? He said some six inch rat with two legs saved him."

Erica and I give Ben his backpack as the three of us smirk as Hookfang tells us, **"Imagine what would have happened if he saw a dragon." **The three if us and the dragons laugh as we hear Edwin tell Donovan, "Buy him off! Now that's the Grandsmith way!" Donovan tells him, "Edwin, why don't you take Ben, Gwen ad Erica on a tour so Max and I can catch up on old times?"

Ben and I complain but Erica tells Edwin, "Something tells me your Grandpa is trying his hardest to make you happy." Edwin scoffs saying, "As if you know about me and my family." Erica looks down as Edwin takes us on a tour and Ben sticks close to Erica. Ever since I heard Ben talking to Hookfang that night, I finally saw how much the two care about each other. I smile at this glad Ben found someone to care about even though he's not in love with Erica.

* * *

Grandpa Max's POV:

As Donovan and I walk, Donovan tells me, "Ah, Max, it's too bad you didn't take me up on my offer thirty years ago when we were both dead broke. You wouldn't have had to spend your life unclogging drains and fixing toilets, while I traveled the world." The thing is Donovan was never a Plumber. So he never knew what I did, so I told him, "You'd be surprised. Being a Plumber can have its moments. Now, I have to tell you about Stoick, and why Eruca said what she said." Good thing I won't tell him about the dragons.

* * *

Erica's POV:

Edwin shows us around as we see a really cool looking waterslide! There's even sand for beach like appearance! Ben and I say together, "NICE!" Toothless pokes his head out as he tells me, **"Now this would be relaxing!"** Edwin then tells us, "Not bad. In the morning I have my on swim coach and personal trainer to work out with." I ask Edwin confused, "You're a swimmer?" Edwin smiles as he answers, "Long distance. My Grandpa says it builds character."

Edwin walks away as Ben mocks what he says as Gwen, the dragons and I laugh as Edwin takes us to a room where there's a submarine as its suspended in air as I exclaim, "Whoa! This is so cool!" Edwin smiles as he answers, "It's called the Undersea Manta Ray. It's my Grandfathers." Stormfly pokes her head out as she tells Gwen, **"What a nice piece of machinery!" **Gwen nods petting Stormfly as she goes back in the bag and Gwen tells Edwin, "Well, it looks cool."

I then ask Edwin, "Do you think I could look inside and see how it works?!" Edwin tells me, "Instead, how about we take it for a ride, all of us?" Ben and I smile exclaiming, "Definitely!" Then Gwen ruins our fun asking Edwin, "You sure it's okay?" Edwin smirks and just like that, we're in the submarine. This is going to be fun!

* * *

Grandpa Max's POV:

I told Donovan what Stoick did to Erica and he was furious about it all, but he's glad Erica will be safe. Donovan takes me to some kind of control room. Donovan then tells me, "Reverse power surge caused the whirlpool effect, but it's fixed now." I ask him, "Must take a lot of juice to keep this place lit up. It can't come from the mainland, and we're too far off shore." Donovan then tells me, "Volcanic vents on the ocean floor. We tap into them like a big steam generator."

There's something inside a machine and I ask Donovan, "What's behind that panel?" Donovan answers, "Nothing, it's just a backup generator. Now watch this." He nods to the mechanics as they press a button and through the machines, the whole dome glows as Donovan says, "I have enough energy to illuminate the outside so bright, its visible 500 feet above sea level."

We then get on a platform as it moves and Donovan tells me, "And now to show you my prized possession, the Undersea Manta Ray." We get taken to a control room only to find the outside of a room, nothing. We gasped as Donovan growls out, "Edwin!" Uh-oh! That means the kids are in the submarine!

* * *

Erica's POV:

We're all in the submarine underwater as Edwin takes control and we're all in seats with the dragons free to come out since Edwin wasn't looking. We're all strapped in as Gwen says, "Wow! Some of these fish look totally prehistoric!" Stormfly then tells Gwen, **"And they look tasty." **Hookfang tells Ben, **"Too bad we can't go out there. When a dragon's head gets wet, we can't let out fire."**

Toothless looks in the water as he tells me, **"A thousand years ago, Hiccup tried to prove my innocence when the village blamed me for thunderstorms. To do so, Hiccup grabbed a metal rod, got on top of a hip and got struck by lightning. I dived into save him. A few days later, he woke up. It scared me to the bone. I hope that kind of thing never happens again." **I quietly tell Toothless, "That won't happen bud. Unless I grow gills like a Scauldron or a Thunderdrum." I pet Toothless as he purrs quietly.

We go further seeing old ships and then there's something in a crater as Gwen says, "Okay, that's weird." Something pops up and they look like octopus machines as it tries to break through the window as Edwin says, "And that's weirder!" More of them appear trying to break in. A crack appears and water comes in as an alarm blares which mean, we're in trouble! Edwin asks getting scared, "What do you guys think these creatures want?!" Gwen answers fearfully, "I don't think it's to play Marco Polo!"

I tell Edwin, "We have to get back to the hotel!" Edwin nods as he maneuvers the submarine to go up as the dragons return to inside the bags. We see underwater mines and we all know what happens if the submarine touches them! Edwin maneuvers carefully as octopus achine hits the mine causing it and others to explode. We finally got free of the mines as Edwin grabs a walkie-talkie contacting his grandfather, "Grandpa, do you copy?!"

Ben, Gwen, the dragons and I looked at each other and nod as Ben gets out of his seat, he goes to the door where there's a door on the floor of the submarine, so he can get in the water. I hope Ben is okay! I heard the Omnitrix activating, and with my dragon hearing, I overheard slashes in the water, which could mean Ben turned into Ripjaws and he's fighting off the machines octopuses. Edwin turns around and he asks Gwen and I, "Hey, where's Ben?" So Gwen answers nervously, "He must be going to the bathroom!"

I hope he buys it! Then Edwin answers, "Wait, there's no bathroom on this thing!" Then I yell at him, "Just drive, Edwin!"

* * *

Grandpa Max's POV:

I hear Donovan scold Edwin over the radio that links to the submarine, "Edwin, you know the Undersea Manta Ray is off limits!" Edwin answers through the radio, "We're under attack by creatures and we're sinking!" I then notice a glow as I turn to window and I look in fear as Donovan starts to tell Edwin, "Edwin, if this is some sort of-!" But I interrupt Donovan telling him, "It's no joke, Donovan!"

He comes over to see what I see, as we see alien machine octopuses swimming toward the domed resort! This is not good! Some of the robots are trying to attack the dome and it keeps breaking, as I tell Donovan, "We have to evacuate the resort! NOW!" but Donovan tells me, "Overrun by aliens! There goes my five star rating!"

* * *

Erica's POV:

Edwin starts to tell Gwen and I, "We won't make it back!" Toothless tells me, **"I'm so sorry, Erica! I wish there was something we could do!" **Ben/Ripjaws appears and attack the alien octopuses attacking the sub as Edwin screams, "Where did he come from?!" Ben/Ripjaws bites into to alien octopus, destroying it as I tell Edwin, "Relax! It looks like he's on our side!"

Hookfang exclaims in mine and Gwen's minds, **"Yeah, that's my bud!" **All of a sudden we hear a roar and as we look ahead there's a green dragon with a cauldron-like belly being attacked by the alien metal octopuses! Edwin then exclaims in fear, "What is that?!" I saw the dragon as I tell Gwen, "Gwen, I know that dragon. It's called a Scauldron! It can spray scalding hot water that's said to melt off your skin! I think that's Tiamat from the Dragon Council. I'm going out there to help!"

But Gwen pulls me back telling me, "But you can't breathe underwater!" I tell her with a stern face, "Maybe, but I won't let a dragon die!" I get over to where the door to the water is and I tell Toothless who followed, "Toothless, if I don't make it, I want you to make sure Gwen, Edwin and Ben get out of here!" Toothless nods as he tells me, **"Be careful." **I tell him before opening the hatch, "Always!" I take a big breath, open the hatch and dive in, as I quickly close the hatch and swim to the Scauldron and make my sword charm appear.

I swim toward the alien metal octopuses and start slashing and attacking them. As I did, I could notice seeing Ben/Ripjaws, Gwen and Edwin looking on in awe. As I slashed the alien metal monsters apart and finished them, the Scauldron sees me as it tells me, **"Congratulations, Erica. You've passed my test. Now you have the powers of a Scauldron. The powers that you now possess are now that you are an extremely effective swimmer, being able to breath underwater, having a cauldron-like stomach which is able to suck, store and shoot scalding hot sea/freshwater – but since your also human, it won't be that big, you'll be like your regular self - being immune to the Blue Oleander Flower and being able to eat it too, having venom that could kill someone in 24 hours and cure Dragons when their sick from the Blue Oleander."**

I nod as I open my mouth and find out I can breathe underwater! I smile and hug Tiamat and tell her, "Thank you!" Tiamat bows her head and she tells me, **"Now go young one, and get out of here and fast!" **I nod and swim back to the hatch and so does Ben/Ripjaws just as the Omnitrix is about to time out, but we both got inside the sub just in time as Ben turned back to normal. Toothless runs toward me and hugs me with his wings happy that I was okay. Edwin starts driving the sub back to the resort as Ben and I get seated and the dragons are safely back to their bags.

Edwin gets us back to the hole in the resort just as it closes! Grandpa helps us out of the submarine and he hugs me glad to know I was okay. An alarm rings out as Donovan exclaims, "We're flooding! They broke the glass!" Edwin then says, "I knew you shouldn't have taken it! I knew it!" Donovan then exclaims to Edwin, "Edwin! Quiet! I'm sure it has nothing to do with this!"

I look at Donovan getting mad, "Oh, really?! Why else would those things attack us and break into the resort?! Their after something in here and you're the cause of it!" Donovan gets mad and he tells me, "You and Edwin have no idea what you're talking about!" Then Edwin exclaims to Donovan, "Leave her alone, Grandpa! Besides how would you know?! All you ever hear from me is what you want to hear!" Out of the water comes the alien metal octopuses and we all run for it as we all get in an elevator and we all start going up as I hear Toothless tell me, Ben, Gwen, Grandpa, Stormfly and Hookfang, **"If I find out Donovan caused this, he's going to know the true meaning of pain!"**

Grandpa asks Donovan, "Donovan, what is going on?!" Donovan answers reluctantly, "Okay, the underwater volcano thing didn't work. The resort was doomed, I was about to become a punch line to a bad joke. Then I found this other energy source on this weird craft way down below. It was like nothing I had ever seen before." Gwen then says, "And now the aliens want it back." Then I say, "And they won't stop until they get it."

Then Ben says, "Yeah, the same ones with the underwater parking lot full of boats and planes!" We all get out of the elevator as water and the aliens are filling up the hallway, so we get out of there as Grandpa closes the metal doors. Grandpa then says, "Twenty eight years on the job, and Gobber, Stoick and I never found out who was behind the Bermuda Triangle, and now their coming for us!" We get into the platforms from earlier as we strap in and see everybody else evacuating.

Edwin then tells Donovan, "Look on the bright side, Grandpa, you still have _fifteen_ resorts worldwide." I then tell Donovan, "Yeah, I think that's enough." Donovan starts up the platform and as we go up tentacles appear and start grabbing the platform and tears it in half! So now Grandpa and Donovan are heading up, but Edwin, Gwen, Ben, the dragons and I are heading down! We all screamed as us kids and dragons are headed down to the water as Edwin exclaims, "We're going to be flattened!"

I shake my head and tell him, "No! We're going to get out of here!" I then yell to Gwen and Ben, "Gwen, Ben! We have no choice! It's time!" They both nod as we grab our bags and lets the dragons out. They turn big as they break the binds and grab us including Edwin just as the platform falls into the water. The dragons start flying as Edwin exclaims, "What's going on here?! Who are these dragons?! And does it have something to do with what happened in the water?!"

I sigh and tell him, "It does. Long story short, Gwen, Ben and I are dragon humans and these dragons are ours! And Ben is an alien hero, but we'll explain later!" Edwin then exclaims, "So that explains why he disappears! How'd you do that?!" Ben then tells him, "Long story short, this watch I'm wearing. It allows me to turn into multiple aliens."

Edwin looks at us in awe and he exclaims, "Seriously?! Okay, now you guys are the best people ever!" I smile at this as Gwen asks Edwin, "Edwin, we need to know something. That energy orb? If the aliens are here for it, we have to get to it first." Toothless then asks Edwin, **"And when we find it, we have to give it back to them." **Edwin looks at Toothless shocked as he asks me, "Did he just talk?!" I nod and tell him, "Yep. Telepathy."

Edwin nod as he tells us, "Okay, let's get it. But it's all the way on the other side of the resort." Stormfly then says, **"We can get there if we can fly. Everyone grab on a dragon!" **Ben gets on hookfang and Gwen gets on Stormfly as Edwin and I get on Toothless.

* * *

Grandpa Max's POV:

Donovan and I are at the lobby area on land as Donovan tries to contact for help until he sighs annoyed as he tells me, "The navy's closest sub due west. It should be a half hour before their here." I then ask him, "Anyway to communicate with the kids down there?" Donovan answers, "No, already tried. Flooding must have ruined the line."

* * *

Ben's POV:

We're all still flying as we flew by the beach area where the wave bikes are and tentacles try to grab us but we get out of there before they can. Edwin then grabs an oar from the when he asked Toothless and Erica to get closer to the water. Edwin uses it to hit one of the aliens and I look at him impressed telling him, "Not bad!" Edwin then exclaims, "Not bad?! That was awesome!" We dodge more of the alien robots as the dragons fire their streams of fire at them, and Erica and I fire some fire balls at them as Edwin asks in awe, "You can do that too?!"

Erica tells him, "Uh-huh!" Edwin then tells us, "Okay, you guys are the coolest!" Stormfly then uses her spikes to shoot at the alien robots and tells Edwin, **"Thanks, kid!" **We're getting away from the alien robots as we hope Grandpa and Donovan are okay.

* * *

Grandpa Max's POV:

I see Donovan looking at a picture of him and Edwin on a cell phone as Donovan tells me, "Your grandkids really seem to look up to you, Max. So does that Erica girl too. Even if she has a smart mouth. What's your secret?" I answer him, "Well, I don't expect either of them to mini versions of me or…Stoick. I let them be themselves. Faults and all. Especially Erica. She's went through so much pain in the past, sometimes I wonder how she's still sane. When I first met her, she was shy and stuck to herself, but the more time that passed, she started to open up and she's actually starting to enjoy her life. So as of now and until further notice, I'm letting her do what she wants."

Donovan then asks me, "So you only brought them here because they wanted to come? Not because you did? Am I right?" I answer him, "Well, yeah. This trip was for them." Donovan then tells me, "I can't remember the last time I did anything for Edwin that I didn't want. I just hope their going to be okay." I then tell him, "You know grandkids and sometimes a friend of theirs have an amazing way of rising to the occasion." …Not that I would tell him. But just like him, I hope their okay as well.

* * *

Erica's POV:

We all made it to the area where the energy orb is at as Edwin presses a button revealing the energy orb as Gwen asks, "This energy orb can power up the whole resort? Just imagine what those aliens did with it!" Ben then says, "Stealing all those ships and planes would be a good guess." Hookfang then says, **"If they get their hands on this thing, there's no telling what they could do with it now!" **Edwin then says, "Maybe if we can reverse the connections, it would turn its outward power inward!"

I gasp and say, "And it would make the whole resort implode!" Then Ben says, "With those aliens in it!" Gwen tells Edwin, "Good thinking, Edwin!" Edwin smiles and tells Gwen, "Thanks! But we still need to get out of here!" With that, Ben says, "I have an idea, so we better get ready!"

We were able to rewire the core so the it's power will be inward. A couple minutes later, the alien metal octopuses found us and we quickly got out of there by flying on our dragons as Gwen asks Edwin, "How much time do you think we have?!" Edwin answers, "Not much!" Ben finished leading us to a giant submarine as he tells us, "Everybody get in!" Edwin tells Ben in doubt, "That thing's your escape plan?! It's only for show!" But I tell Edwin figuring out Ben's plan, "Maybe, but when Ben's done with it, it'll be for go!"

Ben nods as activates the Omnitrix turning into Upgrade as Edwin, Gwen and I get in the sub along with our dragons who turned small and came in with us. Ben/Upgrade covers the whole sub and he takes over everything as we can feel the explosion taking place outside of the sub as Ben/Upgrade drives us out of there, fixes the sub, as the whole resort is falling to the ground and the sub rises out of the water, with Ben/Upgrade back in the sub with us as the Omnitrix times out.

We come out of the hatch of the submarine to see Grandpa and Donovan on the dock as they both smile glad to see that we're okay. Gwen, Ben, Edwin and I get down to the dock as Donovan asks us sounding impressed, "How did you get that sub to work?! It hasn't run in eighty years!" That's when Grandpa tells him, "It's like I said, Donovan. Grandkids and a friend of theirs have an amazing way of rising to the occasion." Gwen then tells the adults, "The good news is that all of the aliens are toast."

Then Edwin tells Donovan, "The bad news, is that so is the resort, Grandpa." Donovan tells Edwin, "Hey, who cares? You're all okay, and that's all that matters. You'll have to fill me in on the details, Edwin." Edwin then tells his grandpa, "Most of them. And the name's Eddy, Grandpa." Donovan nods as him and Edwin hug as Donovan tells Grandpa, "Thank you, Max. For everything."

Grandpa tells Donovan, "No problem. So much for your one of a kind resort, Donovan." Donovan stands up telling Grandpa, "Yeah well, just gives me more time to focus on my next one. It's going up on the moon. Max, how about you and the kids be my first guests?" Gwen, Ben, Grandpa and I look at each other as we tell him together, "No thanks!" We all laugh, glad for this adventure to be over with and really?! No way!

We were taken back to where we were picked up and Donovan gave me his card and told me that if I needed a lawyer for my trial, he would be happy to help. Ben, Gwen and I got Edwin's email address incase we want to talk to him. At least Edwin is better than Gilbert. He's a nice guy, but not my type. As we go to bed, the dragons curl up with us as I tell Toothless, "Good night, bud." Toothless yawns telling me, **"Good night." **We go to sleep not knowing the next adventure we will all be going through…

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Now for the questions! Why is Ben having nightmares about an alien from the Omnitrix? Where does Gwen want to go for school, and how will Stormfly take it? What are the circus freaks doing here? Why is Ghostfreak out of the Omnitrix? Will our heroes be able to save the day?! Find out next time on the next chapter of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior – Chapter 26: Ghostfreaked Out!


	26. Chapter 26 Ghostfreaked Out!

Hello, fellow readers! Welcome to another exciting chapter of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior! Listen up, ya'll. I'm leaving for vacation this Friday. So I won't be able to write chapters while I'm gone. But I'll be back on September 8. I'm posting this chapter today and I'll post the second chapter of the week on Wednesday. So please wait until September 8. When I get back, I'll get to work on this story. But when I do, the story might only be updated either once or twice a week. And now here's something else that has just come to my attention.

NEW:Sigh this petition! .gov/petition/ stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF

Im sorry about this not being a chapter but this is a VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

READ:

SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!

**Bold text is dragons speaking!**

Now for the Ghostfreaked Out Chapter! Here we will see why Ben is having nightmares about an alien from the Omnitrix, where Gwen wants to go for school, and how will Stormfly take it, why the circus freaks doing here and why is Ghostfreak out of the Omnitrix! So please read, review and favorite!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Ben 10 franchise or How To Train Your Dragon franchise. The Toothless dragon in this one is from the movie and TV series, Dragons: Riders of Berk. I only own my OCs and that's it. Before I forget, in this story, I've decided for Toothless to have powers that I give him. You'll find out in this chapter and other chapters to come. I do not own the song 'Give It Up' by Ariana Grande & Elizabeth Gillies.

* * *

Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior

Chapter 26: Ghostfreaked Out!

Erica's POV:

It's been about a few days since we were at the underwater resort, and I'm glad to be back in the RV. We were all sleeping until I was rudely awakened by Ben as he screams in fear and falls off of his bed. Hookfang and Toothless woke up as I ask Ben, "Ben, are you okay?" Ben answers, "Yeah, I'm okay. I just had a nightmare when I was Wildmutt and I was trying to save a kid, but then Ghostfreak appears in my dream, telling me to let him out. Erica, I think something bad is going to happen."

I look at him worried as Hookfang tells Ben, **"Now that does sound weird. But maybe it was just a dream. I'm sure nothing bad will happen, Ben." **I then tell Ben, "Yeah, maybe nothing bad will happen. After all, it was just a dream." Ben then tells me, "Yeah, you're probably right." Ben gets back into bed and tell us, "Good night." I then tell Ben, "Good night."

Hookfang and Ben get back to sleep as Toothless asks me, **"Did you really think that was a dream?" **I sigh and tell him, "I don't know, Toothless. But whatever is going on, we'll stop whatever is coming." Toothless nods as we go back to sleep.

The next morning, Grandpa is driving us somewhere and Ben looks out of the window just drove under a covered bridge and him and Gwen are trying to get his attention until Gwen hits him in the head with a map, telling him, "Earth to doofus!" Ben looks at Gwen as he snaps out of it as Gwen tells him getting annoyed, "Clean the wax out of your ears!" Grandpa then asks Ben, "You okay, son?" Ben answers, "Yeah, I guess I'm still just a little weirded out by that Wildmutt nightmare." Then I say, "Yeah, Ben told me about it last night. It sounded creepy! Not like my dad creepy, but bad guy creepy."

The dragons growl angrily as we calm them down. Whenever I talked about my dad, the dragons would growl and so would Ben and Gwen. Sometimes there eyes would turn into slits. That's when Gwen tells Ben getting annoyed again, "Well, what do you expect when you wolf down two mega enchurritos for a midnight snack?!" Ben grabs the map as Ben tells Gwen, "You think you're so smart! Is that why you want to go to this stupid school?! This school is full of nothing but snobs and posers!"

I then say, "Yeah, even I wouldn't want to be a part of it." Toothless growls as he says, **"If there's one thing I hate, it's people who think their better than anyone else." **Gwen then says, "Bancroft Academy is one of the top schools in the country." Ben then says, "Yeah, for snobs and posers." Gwen try to grab the brochure as she tells Ben and I, "I'm warning you two! The both of you and your dragons better not do anything to embarrass me on the tour of the campus!"

I then tell Gwen, "Don't worry. We won't embarrass you, Gwen." Then Ben tells Gwen getting annoyed, "Yeah, so don't get your shorts in a twist. We'll be on our best behaviour!" Ben and I grin as Gwem mutters, "So why doesn't that make me feel better?!" Stormfly then tells Gwen, **"Don't worry, Gwen. I'm sure you'll be fine." **Gwen tells Stormfly with a smile, "Thanks, Stormfly. I'm glad I have you for a friend."

Stormfly purrs as Gwen pets her. We get to the academy as we're being shown around by a student, and I have to admit, this place is pretty cool. But I don't know if this place is such a good idea for Gwen. As the tour began, I noticed and heard some girls laughing at me. Our dragons were in the bags, and I could hear them all growling. Heck, I could hear Ben growling! I kept hearing the girls saying about me, 'Freak', 'loser', 'ugly'. I hate being called those names. And what was worse, Tiffany is here! She was also one of the people who called me names behind my back. I knew one of the reasons was my clothing.

Today, I am wearing a black long-sleeved shirt that has a green star, black pants that has green flames at the bottom, black tennis shoes, and a black jacket. I didn't want people to see my mark. I put my hand in my bag and Toothless licks it telling me, **"Don't listen to those girls, Erica. Their just jealous of your looks." **Hookfang then tells me, **"Yeah, you and Gwen are better than these twits." **I then say, "Thanks guys." They both purr letting me know they heard. Ben looks at me and he smiles placing a hand on my shoulder as he tells me, "Their right, you know. You and Gwen are way better than any of them."

I nod as the girl who shows us around tells us as we walk around, "And recently, Bancroft Academy is awarded the Prestigious solid gold trophy for top-rated prep school on the East Coast. So you can see why we're very picky about who we admit. So many delude themselves to think that they are Bancroft material. It's so sad." Ben and I growl at this along with the dragons as Gwen tries to prove herself by telling her, "Well, I have a 4.2 GPA, I'm President of the Computer Club, Treasurer of the Science Society, Volunteer at several local charities, and I'm a member of my school's jujitsu team!"

DANG! It's official, Gwen is too good for this school! The girl then snootily says before she walks away, "How nice for you!" As Gwen looks depressed, Ben giggles and it takes all of my self-control to not hurt him, when Ben, the dragons and I hear an evil laugh. Ben and I start looking around since the dragons can't come out, and I'm starting to get scared. The snooty girl then asks Ben and I, "Do you two have a question?" So I tell her getting annoyed, "Yeah, I got a question for you. How much of a dumbass broad are you? Oh, I know! You broke the scale and you're at a million!" Then Ben answers, "And why are there so many kids here during summer vacation?"

I then say, "Yeah, summer is supposed to be about fun times and getting away from parents, so why is it all so boring here?" The snooty girl gets mad and then she laughs as she tells us, "Attending our prestigious summer school session, of course. As for you Goth Girl, I am not a broad!" I laugh and tell her, "But you are, you don't even want to show us around. You're just a broad who don't care about anyone or anything but yourself! I'm done! I'm going to go look around, if you all don't mind. Oh, and one other thing girly, you and Tiffany are the reasons I don't wanna become people like you. I don't want to catch rich girl germs."

I leave and I can hear Ben and the dragons laughing out loud because of this. I smile as Toothless tells me, **"Now that's how you get rid of a pain in your behind!" **I laugh as we move forward not noticing some girls were following me.

* * *

Ben's POV:

I laugh at what Erica said as she walked away, and the girl asks me annoyed, "What's so funny?" So I made a whipping sound and motion, "Wha-ksssh!" I then tell her, "You got whipped by a girl who's not only tougher than you, but much better looking than you!" I laugh and I can hear the dragons laugh as well, as the girl gets mad and walks away as Gwen and Grandpa look at me mad, and I can't help but feel I did something wrong. I walk with them as Hookfang tells me, **"That was good what you said, Ben. I don't like the people here anyway."**

Stormfly then tells me, **"Same here. This place won't be good for Gwen." **I nod as we get under an archway, and as we walked, I thought my shadow was Ghostfreak! Okay, I'm getting creeped out right now. I snap out of it as I tell myself, "Grandpa's right. I need to get some sleep." Hookfang growls as he tells me, **"I don't think so. I sense something bad is going to happen." **Then I hear Stormfly say, **"Same here." **

We're now in a science room as Gwen grins and gasps as she exclaims, "Whoa! An electron microscope!" She was happy about it, but the girl got annoyed and Gwen frowned. Okay, I may not like my cousin, but I hate it when people do this to her. I look at the chemicals on the table as I hear Ghostfreak saying, "Let me out!" The chemical bubbles as I yell out, "Leave me alone!" I knocked the chemical to the floor in fear as the snooty girl and Grandpa look at me, and then Gwen looks at me mad and somehow fire heats up all of the chemical filled beakers and they all bubble up and explode as Grandpa asks me, "Ben, what are you doing?!"

I look at what was happening scared as I tell him and everyone, "I'm not doing anything. My temperature is down, it was Ghostfreak!" All of a sudden the fire alarms go on as water hits the snooty girl as she tells Gwen, "This is not going to look good on your application. Bancroft is a no freak zone."

We all walked out of the building as Gwen tells Snooty girl, "I am so sorry about my doofus cousin and his friend. Actually, we're not even related. I think his parents found him at a zoo or something!" Snooty girl then tells Gwen, "At B.A., it is as important who you are as what you've done. You know, if you're a person from a quality family." She walks away as Gwen growls and comes over to me, as she yells at me angrily as her eyes turn slits., "Benjamin Tennyson, I'm gonna-!"

We all then hear a crash coming from a building as I tell her, Grandpa and Stormfly, "We better go check that out." I run into the building with the dragons following, and see a display case shattered and something was missing. I then go to the gym doors with Hookfang and Stormfly trailing behind me as we see some people we thought we'd never see again: The circus trio! The last time Erica, Toothless and I saw them, Zombozo was with them. This is so not good!

* * *

Erica's POV:

I found a nice restroom and I went into the bathroom as Toothless stays in my purse. When I finished I was washing my hands as I ask Toothless, "Hey, Toothless? Can I ask you something personal?" Toothless answers poking his head out, **"Of course, Erica. What is it?" **I sigh and ask him, "Am I really what those girls say?" Toothless purrs and tells me, **"Definitely not. Those girls don't know true inner beauty even if it bit them in the butt! Erica, trust me when I say this, your more beautiful than any of them put together."**

I tell him looking at myself in the mirror, "I'm not beautiful, Toothless. Besides, who would ever love me anyway? No one would want to be friends with someone like me." Toothless tells me crooning, **"You let your father think that after all these years, and you still doubt yourself now that he's gone? Erica, you've done things in this world that none of these kids can do. You've saved lives, you've done impossible things, you've fought aliens and bad guys, **_**and**_** you're the Dragon Warrior! Beauty and looks never matter, what matters is the kind of person you are inside. You're kind, smart, beautiful, loving but most importantly, you're brave. And I would never change you for anything in the world."**

I start to cry and tell Toothless with a smile, "Thanks, Toothless. You always know how to make me feel better." I pet him as he purrs but then he stops as his ears flick to the door and he jumps in the bag telling me, **"Someone's coming!" **As I dry my hands and grab my bag, someone comes and next thing I know, I'm thrown to a wall as I hear, "Well, well, well, look at what the witches dragged in! An ugly little bitch!" I stand up seeing Tiffany and some other girls as they look at me in disgust.

A girl with brown hair and blue eyes tells Tiffany, "Ew, Tiff! You were right! That girl has horrible fashion sense!" Then a girl with black hair and brown eyes says, "Yeah, and she's an ugly little goth!" All three of them laugh, as Tiffany tells me, "Listen little freak, you are going to regret beating me in those karaoke contests! No one beats a Carter!" Tiffany raises up a fist and goes to punch me, but then I remembered the stuff Toothless said about me, and before the fist could reach my face, I grabbed it.

Tiffany and her friends look at me shocked as I tell Tiffany, "Really? Because I think I just did!" I look up and opened my eyes and they all gasped as they see my green slit eyes as I tell her, "So you better listen up…" I squeeze Tiffany's wrist as she screams in pain as I tell her, "You dare to try and gang up on me again, and I will sic' a dragon on you! And when I do, that dragon ain't going to be happy when he finds out you've been bullying me! So while I'm here, leave me and my friends alone, got it?!" I squeeze a little harder as Tiffany squeaks in pain and she tells me, "Okay, I won't bother you or your friends while I'm here, I promise!"

I then let go but not before healing her wrist with my hands and I tell Tiffany and her friends, "Good, now get the heck out of my way!" They do so as I grab my bag and leave the restroom as Toothless tells me, **"Now that's how you scare the bullies away!" **I laugh and tell him, "I know, they're such pansies! But you were right, Toothless. Those girls could never be able to do what I could do." Toothless laughs as we walk to the gym and we see…the Circus freaks?! What are they doing here?! Ben, Hookfang and Stormfly are in the room as well as Ben and I yell together, "You idiots again?!"

Ben saw that I was here as he smiles as Thumbskull tells his pals, "It's those kids and their dragon who took down Zombozo!" Frightwig declares, "It was a sweet gig working for that clown! And you two brats and your overgrown lizard ruined it! Now it's payback time!" I growl as I grab my mask charm as Ben says, "Don't worry, freaks! Heatblast and his sidekicks will beat you up!" Ben slams down the watch as I yell out, "Going Warrior!"

The mask charm grows big as it gets on my face as a black battle robe with green fire like designs on the edge of the sleeves and bottom of the robe, red straps, metal shoulder plates with bronze spikes, black fingerless gloves, dark grey pants, black heeled shoes, a dusty gray cloak with a round bronze clasp and fire emblem, black highlights in my hair, the Strike Class symbol necklace, and the gold charm bracelet on my left arm. As I look at myself and the dragons grow big, I looked at Ben, but instead of Heatblast, he became Ghostfreak?! Okay, bad feeling has returned!

Ben/Ghostfreak looks at himself in shock as he says, "Ghostfreak?! I didn't pick you!" Acidbreath then says annoyed, "Nice tricks, kids! But we ain't scared of ghosts and dragons!" Thumbskull grabs some of the seats from the gyms and throws them as we all get out of the way. I bring out my ninja stars charm and was about to attack but then Ben/Ghostfreak then says in a voice that doesn't sound like him at all, "You should be afraid of ghosts!" I was too scared to move as he goes to attack them as Grandpa and Gwen appear as Grandpa says, "It's those circus freaks!"

Ben/Ghostfreak slams a wrestling mat onto Acidbreath knocking him out to the wall, then he does something to Thumbskull by putting his hands intangibly through his brains then he goes intangible into the floor and bangs Frightwig's head to the floor! We all watch this, scared out of our minds! Why is Ben doing this?! Grandpa then says, "Something's wrong! I've never seen Ben this viscous!" Hookfang then says, **"Yeah, Ben's gone crazy!"**

Gwen and I run up to Ben/Ghostfreak, as Gwen yells at him, "You're trashing the whole gym! Are you trying to ruin my chances of getting accepted here?! Ben, answer me!" I tell Gwen, "I don't think he will!" But then Ben/Ghostfreak tells us in the same weird voice, "Ben's not here!" He then pops up scaring Gwen as he looks at me and asks me, "Why are you not afraid?!" I tell him, "Because I would never be afraid of my best friend. Whoever you are, you'll pay!"

Ben/Ghostfreak gets hit as the circus freaks escape as Ben/Ghostfreak goes after them as the others come up to us as Toothless asks me as I was shaking, **"Erica, what's wrong?"** So I answer, "Ben started acting like my dad. I don't think that was Ben in control. That nightmare is coming true." Grandpa asks me, "So what are you saying, Erica?" So I tell him, "I'm saying that what if Ghostfreak really is trying to break out? The aliens in the watch might have been samples from the real aliens, so what if the samples try to escape. Like Ghostfreak?"

Stormfly then says, **"Now that she's said it, it does make sense. If he is trying to break free, he must have taken over Ben." **Gwen then says, "Then we have to find him and fast!" We all nod as we go to find Ben/Ghostfreak.

* * *

Ben's POV:

I don't get what happened! First I turned into Ghostfreak, and now this happens?! Luckily the watch timed out as I get under an archway in a building as I reappear and I say to myself, "Man, I'm glad to be rid of that freak." But then Ghostfreak appears right in front of me as he tells me sarcastically, "Aw, and I thought we were close! So nice to finally meet you, face to face!" Okay, I need Erica and the dragons now!

As I see Ghostfreak, I say, "This can't be happening! You can't be you, I'm you!" GHostfreak answers, "I was never you! An Ectonurite's consciousness exists even in a few slips of DNA! When a sample was taken from the Omnitrx, I was trapped inside! But now, I can reveal my true self!" Ghostfreak tears off his skin as his true form is a skinny purple alien with black nails, upside down face with one eye, black and white tentacles. Okay, now that's scary! I tell Ghostfreak getting scared, "And I thought you were ugly before! What do you want?!"

Ghostfreak answers, "I need the power of the Omnitrix to make me whole again! And I can only do that by taking over your body! Now let's see how you like being trapped inside someone else!" He starts to mover toward me as I move to the outside as Ghostfreak screams in pain as I realized he can't stand the sunlight, like a vampire! I go to turn around only to find Gwen, Grandpa, Erica and the dragons as Erica hugs me and asks me, "Ben, please tell me you're the one in control?!"

I nod and tell her, "Yeah, it's me!" Gwen comes over and tells me, "We saw the whole thing! I'm sorry that I thought you were trying to ruin my chances here, Ben." I smile and tell her, "It's okay, dweeb. I would never do it on purpose." Hookfang jumps up to me as I laugh and he tells me, **"Right now, I'm just glad you're alright!" **Toothless then says, **"So why is GHostfreak out?"**

I tell everyone what happened as we realized we have to find Ghostfreak no matter what! As we walk around Gwen asks me, "But how are we going to take him down?" I then answer as I look out a window, "It was sunlight outside. He couldn't go into the sun. He had to stay in the shadows! We need something that can be just as bright as the sun!" Erica snaps her fingers and she says, "Or something that burns brighter than the sun. Fireworm dragons are said to heat up with the flames of the sun. I can use the power of that dragon around GHostfreak so that we can take him down."

Grandpa then says, "And I have something from my Plumber days that might help as well. We better find him before nightfall or else he'll be able to get you." We all nod as we all go search for Ghostfreak.

* * *

Gwen's POV:

As we search for Ghostfreak, I kept thinking of the tour today. If it wasn't bad enough that Ben and Erica ruined it but the girl who showed me around didn't like me at all. I guess she never cared. Erica was right, she is a broad! When we were searching for Ghostfreak, Erica told us what happened in the girl's restroom. When I find those girls, their going to receive one very angry punch by me for each of them! Luckily, Erica scared them off!

As we searched, Stormfly asks me, **"What's wrong, Gwen?" **I tell her, "I hate it here! No one likes me here, I hate it that I can't enjoy some of the things in it, and the students try to hurt one of my friends?! I hate that! Maybe I'm not cut out for it." Stormfly then tells me as she hops out of my bag, **"Gwen, trust me. You're more than cut out for it. You could run the school, but you can't. Look at yourself. You've done things this summer most kids would dream of doing. You've helped Ben and Erica defeat bad guys and aliens. You've become Lucky Girl, and you're better than all of them put together. You're a Dragon Human, remember? And since you are one, then do you really need this school?"**

I look at Stormfly shocked and I then smile with some tears in my eyes as I tell her, "Thanks, Stormfly. And you're right. I don't need this school. If they can't respect me or my family and friends, then they don't deserve me at all." Stormfly nods as I hug her and Stormfly tells me, **"You are truly my human, Gwen. And I will never let you down."** I nod as we go to meet up with the others.

* * *

Erica's POV:

It's now nighttime and no sign of Ghostfreak as Grandpa uses a device to find him as Gwen says, "We've been at this for hours! When will he show up?!" So I tell her, "Ghostfreak might try and take over Ben when he's alone. So we have to stick together." Gwen nods as the dragons come out of the bags and turn big as Grandpa says, "I'm picking up some trace spectral activity from around that corner."

Ben and I nod as we tell Grandpa, "Got it!" After the fight in the gym, I had turned back to normal. I now turned into Dragon Warrior once more and Ben turns into Four Arms. Ben/Four Arms is happy that the watch worked for him. Kids come running out of the school and also out of it came the circus trio who was holding Tiffany and the snooty girl, who we found out earlier on is also named Tiffany. So the blonde Tiffany who bullied me will be called Tiffany 1, and snooty girl will be called Tiffany 2.

Ben/Four Arms tells the circus trio, "We haven't got the time for you freaks! So the party's over!" Tiffany 1 screams in disgust, "Get your filthy tentacles off of me! I will not be treated this way!" Frightwig screams at her, "Shut up, kid! No one cares what you have to say!" Tiffany 1 shuts up as Frightwig tells us, "You got it all wrong, kids! It's just about to really get rolling!" Acidbreath speaks up, "And it's a surprise party!"

Ghostfreak appears as he tells Ben/Four Arms and I, "Hello, Ben and Erica! Have you two been working out?!" Ben/Four Arms, the dragons and I growl as Toothless says, **"So this is Ghostfreak's true form?"** Hookfang then says, **"Major horror show!" **Ghostfreak then says, "You ain't seen nothing yet!" Ghostfreak goes to try and possess Ben/Four Arms but it doesn't work as Ben/Four Arms rips him off as Ghostfreak then says, "It seems I cannot merge with your alien forms. No matter. Time is on my side. You will be human again soon enough."

Then Grandpa says, "Good thing we have a surprise of our own!" Grandpa blasts a blue ray at Ghostfreak as he screams in pain as Ghostfreak exclaims, "Daylight at night!" Grandpa tells Ghostfreak, "Sun gun. Projects beam as bright as sunlight. But we have more than that." I then use the Fireworm dragon's power as I'm covered in flames that is said to be as hot as the sun. And as I get close to Ghostfreak, he screams in pain. But he flies away and takes over Thumbskull!

GHostfreak/Thumbskull says, "As long as I am in a host body, your weapon has no effect!" Oh crud, this is bad! Ghostfreak/Thubskull attacks Ben/Four Arms as he hits a statue but Ben/Four Arms grabs him and flips him over and smashes him into statues and before Acidbreath could attack, I punched him as I tell him, "Good thing you're not the only one with acid anymore!" I spray acid around Acidbreath on the ground as it melts and Acidbreath is stuck in the ground. I run to Ben/Fourarms who has flipped Ghostfreak/Thumbskull to the stairs and Ghostfreak escapes and takes over Frightwig.

Ghostfreak/Frightwig throws both Tiffany's to the ground and Gwen and Stormfly catch them as Gwen asks Tiffany 2, "So, should I turn in my admissions application to the main office or just give it to you?" Tiffany 1 sees me as she asks Gwen, "Ew, whose the girl with the yucko clothes?!" Okay, now I really want to punch her face in. The dragons charge for Frightwig as Toothless, Hookfang and Stormfly grab the tentacles and charge hitting Ghostfreak/Frightwig and knocking her out causing Ghostfreak/Frightwig to leave.

Ben/Four Arms then tells Ghostfreak, "Go ahead and play musical freaks all you want, we'll just kick their butts!" Ghostfreak then says, "Maybe your right. Maybe I need a new partner! Someone more interesting for you to battle." All of a sudden, Ghostfreak gets in Gwen's body to possess her! But as Ghostfreak tries to take control, Gwen yells as her eyes become slits and they grow green, "Get…the heck…out…of…my…BODY!" Gwen screams as a blue aura wraps around her and Ghostfreak is forced out!

Ben/Four Arms, Grandpa and I look on in shock as Grandpa asks, "Uh, what just happened?" Toothless answers, **"Gwen's powers, that's what. A dragon or Dragon Human is incapable of mind control except if it comes from the Red Death. Erica, Gwen, Ben and us dragons are immune to Ghostfreak's body snatching so we're safe from him." **Then Hookfang says, **"Which means that for us…"** Then Stormfly says, **"We can barbeque him!"**

Ghostfreak figures it out as he then says, "Uh-oh…" So all of us surround him as I then tell Ghostfreak, "You've lost, Ghostfreak! You'll always lose!" Ghostfreak screams as he tells me and Ben, "I may not be able to take over you, but I can still use the freaks!" Ben/Four Arms then says, "They won't help you since their all knocked out cold. But we can still barbeque you." The Omnitrix then times out turning Ben back to normal as he tells Ghostfreak, "And now we barbeque you!"

Ben, Toothless, Hookfang, Stormfly and I let loose fire onto Ghostfreak who is burning in pain from the flames and how bright it is. Gwen holds her hands up and points them to Ghostfreak and somehow fire comes out of her hands! And she never had practice! Gwen's fire adds to the mix and as I heat up like Hookfang, so does Ben giving Ghostfreak our full fire power. Ben must achieved his full power! And even better, the sun started to come up! With all of that combined, Ghostfreak turns into ashes as we know that we have won!

* * *

Gwen's POV:

I sigh in relief glad it was over. All of a sudden Tiffany 1, the blonde one, appears with her friends and rips off Erica's mask and she yells, "I knew it! I knew you were the freak! Wait until the whole world finds out what you can do!" Okay, I've had enough! I walk up to them and slap Tiffany 1 as I tell her, "I don't think so! Erica is not a freak! She's one of the kindest and bravest people I've ever met! And I'm grateful to have her as a friend and…" Erica looks at me shocked as Tiffany 1 and Tiffany 2 look at me horrified that I slapped one of them.

I sigh and then tell Tiffany 1 and Tiffany 2, "You know what? Stormfly was right! You people are nothing but snobs and posers! To think I wanted to be a part of this school! I will never go to this school if this is how people treat my friends and family!" Then Stormfly, Hookfang and Toothless go big and get angry as we Erica and I tell the dragons, "Sic' em!" All three dragons roar and the girls run away in fear as Erica and I high five each other.

About a couple hours later, an ambulance has appeared in case anyone was injured and the police have come to apprehend the bad guys. So now their locked up tight. This school really was never meant for me. We got to a pizza place in a town and no sign of Tiffany 1. In the pizza place, there's a karaoke place where there's a contest of who can sing the best duet. The prize is about $50,000! So Erica and I are entering for fun. Erica smiles and she tells me, "Okay, Gwen. Just have fun doing it, and you'll be good!" I smile as the song begins. We're singing 'Give It Up' by Ariana Grande & Elizabeth Gillies.

Verse 1:

Erica:

Someday I'll let you in  
Treat you right  
Drive you outta your mind  
Oooh

Gwen:  
You never met a chick like me  
Burn so bright  
I'm gonna make you blind

Both:  
Always want what you can't have  
Is it so bad  
When you don't get what you wanted  
Make you feel good  
As I whip you  
Into shape, ya boy  
Let's get it started!

CHORUS:

Both:  
Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up

Both:  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby

Verse 2:

Erica:  
So stop trying to walk away  
No you won't ever leave me behind

Gwen:  
(Noooo)

Gwen:  
You better believe that I'm here to stay

Erica:  
(That's right)

Gwen:  
Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine  
(Ooooohh)

Both:  
Look at me boy  
'Cause I got you  
Where I want you  
Isn't it so exciting?  
Wanna shake you  
When I break you  
Take a backseat boy  
Cause now I'm driving

CHORUS:

Both:  
Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up

PRE-CHORUS:  
A oooh yeaaah  
Ah oooho heeey  
Hey yeah yeah yeaaaah

Both:  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby  
Yeah if you are my baby  
And I'll make you crazy tonight

Both:  
Look at me boy  
'Cause I got you  
Where I want you  
Isn't it so exciting?  
Wanna shake you  
When I break you  
Take a backseat boy  
Cause now I'm driving

CHORUS:  
Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up  
Ohhhh  
YEAH!

The song is finished as everyone cheers as Erica and I won the contest and got the money and we hug each other. Now I know why Erica loves this! I bet I can force Ben on stage next time! The dragons cheered as Stormfly tells me, **"You were incredible Gwen!" **Toothless then tells Erica, **"Once again, the voice that can lull any dragon into peaceful serenity." **Erica laughs and tells him, "Thanks, bud!" With that our day was over and we're back on the road again. If only we knew that on our next adventure, Ben would do something stupid to the watch and Something bad would happen to Erica and Toothless…

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter and now the questions! What is Ben doing to the Omnitrix? What is Dr. Animo's new plan? Why are Ben's aliens now mixed up combinations?! And why are Erica and Toothless fused together?! Find out next time on the next chapter of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior – Chapter 27: Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray!


	27. Chapter 27 Dr Animo and the Mutant Ray

Hello, fellow readers! Welcome to another exciting chapter of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior! This is the second chapter for this week. As soon as this is posted, I will be unable to do more chapters until I get back from my vacation on September 8. And when I do, I'll only be able to update this story only once a week.

**Bold text is dragons speaking!**

Now for the Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray Chapter! Here we will find out what Ben is doing to the Omnitrix, Dr. Animo's new plan, why Ben's aliens are now mixed up combos, and Erica and Toothless fused together! So please read, review and favorite!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Ben 10 franchise or How To Train Your Dragon franchise. The Toothless dragon in this one is from the movie and TV series, Dragons: Riders of Berk. I only own my OCs and that's it. Before I forget, in this story, I've decided for Toothless to have powers that I give him. You'll find out in this chapter and other chapters to come.

* * *

Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior

Chapter 27: Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray

Erica's POV:

You would have thought we would have sunny days for summer vacation, right? Wrong! The next stop on the summer cross country road trip, and we're at a swamp in Florida. Gwen has done a lot better with her dragon human training ever since Bancroft Academy. Not only has she learned to control her new fire power, but also her new spike attack. I guess her bond with Stormfly increased more than I thought it would. Grandpa steps out of the RV as he stretches and tells us, "Looks like we beat the crowd!"

Gwen looks out and says, "Yeah. You're sure we're in the right place, Grandpa?" Stormfly then asks Grandpa, **"What exactly are we here for, anyway?" **Grandpa answers, "Tomorrow, this place will be crawling with Gator Fest fans. Gwen and I step out with our dragons as they turn big as Toothless tells me, **"At least for now, we can be safe in the night." **I pet Toothless as he purrs as I tell him, "You can say that again." Gwen and Stormfly are with Grandpa as Toothless, and I find Ben and Hookfang sitting at the front bumper outside of the RV and Ben is messing with the Omnitrix with a screwdriver.

I then ask Ben, "What are you doing this time?" Ben answers, "Who knows how many more alien dudes are inside of this thing? I just have to figure out how it works!" But I tell him, "You shouldn't mess around with it, Ben. You'll be asking for major trouble." But Ben tells me, "Don't worry, Erica. I know what I'm doing." But I tell him, "Ben, I don't think that's such a good idea."

Grandpa appears and he tells Ben, "Erica's right, Ben. You have to promise me that you'll go easier on the Omnitrix. It's like karma, Ben. If you do something bad, something bad will happen in return." So Ben answers, "Okay, Grandpa." Then Grandpa says, "Now we can't stay up too late. Tomorrow's a big day. Good night." As Grandpa, Gwen and Stormfly leave, I tell Ben, "I'm sorry, Ben. I just don't want anything bad happening to you."

Ben looks at me worried and smiles telling me, "Don't worry, Erica. Everything will be fine." I nod and smile as I leave to go in the RV as I hear Toothless tell Ben, **"Ben trust me when I say this, don't mess with something you can't control or who knows what kind of bad things will happen." **Toothless comes up to me as he shrinks and leaps on my shoulder as he asks me, **"Something bad will happen, won't it?" **I nod and tell him, "Yep." We go inside the RV knowing Ben will mess something up.

* * *

Ben's POV:  
Hookfang then asks me, **"You're going to keep messing with it, aren't you?"** I nod and grin as Hookfang then says, **"Then let's see what's inside it." **So I continue messing with the Omnitrix, but then I accidentally tore off the face plate thanks to the screwdriver as it lands on the ground and this green electricity comes out of the face plate, but something happens to the Omnitrix as it pops out and green electricity covers the whole thing and around me and I'm flung to the RV as Hookfang is flung to a tree.

The Omnitrix is still glowing green as Hookfang gets up and asks me, **"What happened?" **I shrug my shoulders as I grab the faceplate as I tell Hookfang, "I don't know, but we're gonna get so busted if anybody sees this!" Grandpa, Gwen, Erica and the other dragons come out as Gwen asks, "What was that?!" I knew that I'd be in trouble, so I lie to them, "What was what?!"

Grandpa then asks me getting annoyed, "What was that noise?" so I kind of lie and tell him, "Uh, Lightning?" Grandpa looks around as Erica then tells me, "But there's not a cloud in the sky. And I don't smell any dragons near here." So then I say, "The lightning got rid of them?" Toothless then asks me, **"Oh, really?" **So I tell Toothless and the others, "You guys are so paranoid!" So then Grandpa says, "Okay, that's enough! Let's go, all of you! Bed time!"

We all nod as we go inside as Hookfang shrinks like his fellow dragons. I look at the face plate, and I'm starting to worry. If only I had known that thanks to what I did, something was being mutated. As I opened the door, Erica runs out and I ask her, "What's wrong?" She tells me, "I smelled blood, Ben…Dragon blood. A dragon is near here and its hurt." I nod as I go and help her. Luckily, Erica hasn't asked about the Omnitrix. We found the dragon and it was small. Erica tells me, "It's a Terrible Terror. I think its Amelinda from the Dragon Council." I nod as we get closer.

Amelinda growls as Erica tells her, "Amelinda? It's Erica. Ben and I are here to help." Amelinda growls as she tells me, **"Erica Haddock? Sorry, I thought you two were dragon hunters. What are you doing here?" **Erica answers, "Gator Fest? Why are you here and why are you hurt?" Amelinda answers, **"I was on my way to see Gator Fest as well. Terrible Terrors like to come here every once in a while. But I got attacked on my way here by dragon hunters. My left wing is damaged and I can't move it." **

Erica takes off her black hoodie and wraps up Amelinda in it and Erica tells her, "Don't worry, Ben and I will help you get better. We'll take you back to the RV and fix you right up." Amelinda then tells Erica,** "Thank you, Miss Erica. You are truly a blessing to us dragons everywhere." **We got Amelinda to the RV and patched her up. It turned out her wing was broken after all, but thanks to Erica's healing ability due to Toothless, the wing will heal up in no time at all. She'll just need to rest it for a bit. It turns out there are also dragon hunters in the world, and they hunt dragons for their skin. We were lucky Amelinda escaped, or else her skin would have been used to make a purse. And it's also a good thing that dragon hunters have no idea about Dragon Humans.

The next morning I wake up as I was chewing gum and I get out of the RV with Hookfang in my backpack. I take the gum out of my mouth and Hookfang asks me, **"Are you sure this is such a good idea, Ben?" **I nnod and tell him, "Positive Hookfang. I can't let them know I broke the Omnitrix. This is only until I can fix it when we're alone." Hookfang nods as I use the gum, ring it around the face plate at the bottom, then stick it to the Omnitrix. Hookfang and I nod telling each other that it will work for now.

The others appear and Toothless and Amelinda are in Erica's bag and Stormfly is in Gwen's bag. We go to the other side of the RV and there's a whole bunch of stands for the Gator Fest! Everything was here! Grandpa then tells us, "I told you guys this place would be packed. Let the Gator Fest begin!"

* * *

Erica's POV:

We're checking out the Gator Fest and I already love the place! Toothless pokes his head out along with Amelinda as Toothless tells me, **"Now this is nice. If only dragons could get this respect." **Amelinda then says, **"Same here. Thanks for letting me be with you all until my wing gets better, Erica." **So I tell her, "It's no problem, Amelinda. I'm happy to help." I reach my hand in my bag and I pet her as she purrs. I get to Ben, Gwen, Grandpa and the dragons in the bags, as we witness something as Grandpa tells us, "I think you kids will enjoy this. This is a rare event."

So Gwen asks as a joke, "Like Ben changing his underwear?" The dragons and I laugh at this as we then notice the event is taking place and what is happening now are alligator eggs hatching as they go into the swamp water and everyone oohs and aws at this as Gwen says, "Aw, they're kind of cute!" Stormfly took a peek at this and she tells us, **"Yes, those are cute. But if they had dragon eggs, they would be in trouble." **So Grandpa asks quietly, "What do you mean?" Toothless answers, **"When dragon eggs come out, they explode when they hatch."**

We look at my bag shocked as Ben says, "Okay, that's going to scar me for life." The baby gators then come out of the water scared as Ben asks, "What are they running from? Their alligators!" Grandpa then says, "Huh, that's very odd. What do you think would make them do that?" Gwen and I hear something in the water as we see what it is and we get scared a bit as we both yell, "We'll give you one guess, and it goes 'Ribbit'!" A giant mutated bullfrog appears, and it looks like the one Dr. Animo had when we first fought him!

That's when Ben says, "No way! I recognize that croaker! That's Dr. Animo's frog!" Toothless growls angrily as he and the other dragons except Amelinda get out of the bags and turn big as we all get out of the way as the giant mutated frog lets his tongue trying to hit us. Ben tells me, "This is so not my idea of leap frog!" So I tell him, "I officially hate frogs now!" As people ran away, I heard something fall, but I ignored it when Dr. Animo appears in front Ben, Hookfang, Toothless, Amelinda and I. Dr. Animo then tells us, "I knew I'd find you brats. It wasn't difficult due to your alien and dragon exploits when you insist on helping people all of the time! You kids thought you were such big shots after stopping my mutated creations! But they were merely the beginning! I will not be denied my place in history!"

He then commands his giant frog to attack us, but we all get out of the way as it tries to attack us with its tongue as Toothless tells me, **"I always knew he was a wacko!" **Grandpa goes to take Animo down but Animo fights back with a blast and Ben goes alien, but something went wrong! Ben looks like Four Arms, Stinkfly eye stalks, tail, wings and Omnitrix on his head?! Okay, he did something to the watch! For now, I'll call him Stink Arms. Ben/Stink Arms look at something in the ground and then he says, "Must be another new alien! Now I can kick butt and fly at the same time! Cool!" He even sounds like Stinkfly. Oh, this is going to give me a migraine.

Hookfang then says to me, **"I knew he shouldn't have messed with the watch. Why didn't I stop him sooner?!" **AHA! So Ben did mess with it! The giant bullfrog leaps on Ben/Stink Arms, but I don't think he can lift him up fully. Mutated bullfrog hops off as I've had enough as I grab my mask charm and exclaim, "Going Warrior!" My hero outfit appears along with my mask as I give my bag to Grandpa so he can look after Amelinda. Then Gwen shouts out her phrase, "Dragon Luck!"

Gwen is wrapped around in blue aura as her Lucky Girl outfit appears and Gwen is back on the hero scene! Ben/Stink Arms tries to fly, but he's too big! The giant bullfrog pushes Ben/Stink Arms to the swamp water and the alligators are going after them! So they both hop out of the way, until they reached dry land. When they did, Gwen and I punched the bullfrog with all of our strength knocking the giant bullfrog and Animo away. But Dr. Animo smiles creepily as his giant bullfrog appears and he gets on as Dr. Animo leaves.

Ben/Stink Arms tries to after him, but the watch times out leaving Ben. We all get to Ben as Gwen asks Ben, "Hey, Ben? Why did you turn into a freaky alien combo platter?" So I answer, "I know why. He broke the watch. After I specifically told him not to." Then Ben says, "No biggie, it goes right back on! Now where is it?" Ben looks around as he tells us, "It was right here. I saw it just before Dr. Animo and Froggy hopped out of-!"

Then Ben realized what happened as he says, "Uh-oh!" I slapped my head in anger knowing that Ben has done something incredibly stupid!

* * *

Toothless's POV:

Thanks to Ben and his carelessness, we have to stop Animo for doing who knows what. The only way to do that, is to get the face plate of the Omnitrix back before something bad really happens. So now we're on a boat that has a humongous fan in the back and we're going through the swamp to find Dr. Animo. At this time, Erica and I told Hookfang, Stormfly and Amelinda about the first time we fought Dr. Animo. Hookfang an Stormfly want to fight him, but Amelinda has to keep resting her wing. So if anything bad happens, she has to stay away. Erica is still in her Dragon Warrior outfit.

As for Ben and Erica, Erica is still mad Ben didn't pay attention to what she said. But she isn't complaining to Ben. She told me, she wasn't going to tell him, 'I told you so,' until the end of the adventure. Grandpa is driving the boat as Gwen complains, "We've been at this for hours!" But Grandpa tells us, "We have to keep looking. If Dr. Animo can figure out how to tap into the watch's alien DNA, who knows what could happen!" Stormfly, Hookfang and I are in the air searching for any signs of , but we haven't found anything yet.

Stormfly then asks me, **"Toothless? Could I ask you something? What made you think Erica was your chosen human?" **Hookfang then asks, **"Yeah, same here. You've been with your new human the longest. So how did you know?" **I sigh and answer them, **"At first, my heart tugged out to her. I always figured Hiccup's reincarnation would be male, but she almost looked like Hiccup. And when she saw me, she was scared at first, but then warmed up to me when I showed her no harm, like I saw she wouldn't harm me, even after I saw the pain she went through in her eyes. That and she has Hiccup's last name. I just couldn't believe it. But the more I became friends with her, the more I saw Hiccup in her. And after that trial where she didn't get me, I wouldn't change this life even if it killed me."**

Hookfang and Stormfly look at me in awe and as Stormfly speaks, **"If I didn't know any better, I'd say Erica would be ready for the next stage of the bond." **I look at Stormfly shocked as I then tell her, **"No, she isn't ready for that! She can't handle what will happen next! She isn't ready for that form." **Hookfang then tells me, **"But how will you know unless it happens?"**

Stormfly then looks at me and tells me, **"Unless you don't want her in that form. Your afraid of how she will react. Like Hiccup did all those years ago."** I look down guiltily as Stormfly then tells me, **"It has to be done Toothless. But luckily that form won't happen for a while. So you can relax until it happens."** But why doesn't that make me feel better?!

* * *

Erica's POV:

I can tell the dragons were talking about something, so I ask Amelinda, "Do you know what the dragons are talking about Amelinda?" Amelinda answers, **"Yes, but it isn't anything you need to know just yet." **I nod as Ben then tells me, "Go on ahead and say it. You know you want to!" So I answer him pretending to be bored, "Say what?" Ben answers, "You know! The 'I told you so,' speech about messing around with the Omnitrix and how you were right all along and if I had listened to you, we wouldn't be in the trouble we're in right now."

So I slyly tell him, "I didn't say a word, Ben." I smirk as Ben says, "Maybe, but I know you're thinking about it! Just admit it, Erica! You're mad at me!" I look at Ben and tell him, "Ben, I'm not mad. Besides, I don't know what you're talking about, Benjamin!" I knew calling him by his full first name would rile him up, so Ben exclaims to Grandpa, "Grandpa! Erica won't say 'I told you so'!" We all then hear a strange roar as the dragons shake their heads as we understood they didn't make the roar, so Grandpa says, "I don't like the sound of that!"

Out of the air is…Heatblast in bat form?! COOL! It fires a stream of fire at the water and flies toward us as Ben says, "Whoa! It's Heatblast gone batty!" I stand up and say, "More like Heatblast gone Batman! He's like a Heat Bat!" Grandpa then drives the boat away as Gwen says as the dragons go after HeatBat, "Dr. Animo must have done that to a regular bat using the face plate!" Then I say, "Then we better hurry or else who knows what else he'll mutate!"

The dragons try to fight Heat Bat, but it's not working! We need to fight with the dragons! Ben goes to activate the Omnitrix, but Grandpa tells him, "Ben, I don't think going hero is a good idea! Let Erica help with the dragons! You don't know what you'll turn into!" Heat Bat fires blasts as we all duck into the boat as Ben exclaims, "If I don't try, we're going to get barbequed Cajun Style!" Ben then slams down the watch and as the green flash disappeared, he's now…Diamondhead and Grey Matter combo?! He's like human sized and just messed up! Great, he's like a razor sharp hood ornament! For now, he'll be called Diamond Matter.

Heat Bat then grabs Ben/Diamond Matter and flies into the air, but something happens and he falls, so I jump into the water and grab him as I swim back up with Ben/Diamond Matter in my arms as he tells me, "Thanks, Erica." I smile and tell him, "Anytime Ben. I'd do anything to protect you!" Alligators then come after us as I have an idea, so I swallow some water, and activate my Scauldron powers, then heat up the water in my belly and I spit it all out hitting all of the alligators and when I was done, Ben/Diamond Matter tells me, "That was awesome!" I smile at this as Grandpa helps us in with Heat Bat following us.

But then Toothless and the other dragons appear near the water and flap their wings hard to make the water rise and hitting Heat Bat causing its fire to go out as it flies away. Ben/Diamond Matter then says seeing Heat Bat flying away, "It's probably headed to Dr. that mutant bat!" But then Grandpa tells Ben/Diamond Matter, "Ben! Road block up ahead!" He nods and Ben/Diamond Matter uses his hands to split the trees in half as we approach them. But then the Omnitrix times out turning Ben/Diamond Matter back to normal.

We're about to hit a tree, but Grandpa makes a hard left and we're safe as I then ask as Amelinda comes out of the bag and the dragons fly low to the water, "Now where did Heat Bat go?" Gwen then points something out, "Over there!" Heat Bat is heading to an old abandoned observatory. Then Ben asks, "What's an observatory doing in the middle of the swamp?" So I answered, "Without the lights from the city, the stars are brighter here and they can be seen more clearly. And no, Ben, I have no idea what you're talking about. I know what you're going to tell me, so I don't even try to ask me."

Ben growls at this as I smirk and Toothless asks me, **"Are you okay, Erica?"** I nod and tell him, "I'm fine. Scauldron powers are cool!" Toothless laughs as he nudges me head with his as all dragons shrink and get on our laps as the boat made it inside the building as we see a giant telescope! Grandpa then tells us, "Animo's been busy." And out of the water comes the giant mutated frog as he hops and lands on our boat as it smashes and I grab my bag as fast as I can as I make sure Amelinda is okay.

We land on the floor above the water as Dr. Animo appears on the seat of the telescope as he exclaims, "You really should have knocked! It isn't polite to sneak up on someone like this!" Ben then yells to Animo, "You got something that belongs to me and I want it back!" Animo answers crazily, "Ah, yes! Interesting piece of technology! It's potential power is virtually unlimited! I will put its alien DNA to good use!" I growl as my eye turn to slits as I tell Animo, "Yeah, right! What's your plan Animo?!"

Animo answers, "With this telescope, I'll be able to bounce my Transmodulator signal off of a satellite, and blanket the planet with its power. Thus, creating a new more interesting world order!" Okay, that's messed up! Ben then yells to Animo, "Your science project is over, Dr. Quack!" Animo looks at Ben evilly and I think I know what's going to happen now!

So Animo tells Ben, "Oh, it's just begun! In fact, you should feel privileged to be the first human test subject!" He laughs eviily as he aims the telescope to Ben and activates it, and I just can't stand by anymore! As the blast is fired, Toothless and I push Ben out of the way as Toothless and I get blasted instead.

* * *

Ben's POV:

I was pushed out of the way of the blast by Erica and Toothless and they get hit! I can hear Erica and Toothless scream in pain, and as a green flash appeared and disappeared, what comes out of the flash, well, let's just say it will scar me for life! Out of the flash was not two, but one! In Erica and Toothless's place is a Night Fury in human form.

This thing has two pairs of wings with a shape similar to a bat, two mobile, ear-like plates on top of its head that show its mood, a second pair of plates in between each ear-like plate, two just behind the jaw and beneath each ear-like plate, a pair of large, yellowish-green, cat-like eyes and normal teeth, the feet and lower legs to just above its knees are that of a Night Fury hind legs and paws, same for its hands and fore arms to just up to right above its elbows are the same as a Night Fury's front legs and paws, it have a long tail that has two tail fins for maintaining balance when flying and has long wavy, flowing brown hair with black streaked highlights that goes down to its waist, and its wearing a black corset and black spandex shorts. Oh no! This means… Amelinda comes out of Erica's bag and she says, **"Oh, no! Animo's machine has fused Toothless and Erica together!"**

Gwen questions, "Fused?!" Amelinda answers, **"Yes. Their bond was too strong for the Omnitrix, so the ray made them fuse together instead." **I look at Erica/Toothless in sadness as she looks at me and asks as her voice and Toothless's voice is combined, **"Ben…what happened?"** I look at her heartbroken as I tell her, "Look in the water." Erica/Toothless stands up and walks but she keeps stumbling as I help her to the edge and she looks at herself in fear as she touches her face.

Tears come out of her eyes as she sobs and I hold her close as tears come to my eyes as I tell her, "I'm so sorry! If I had listened to you, none of this would have happened! And thanks to me, you and Toothless might be stuck like this forever!" Erica/Toothless then hugs me as she tells me, **"Don't blame…yourself. I couldn't let…this happen…to you. But now, we must…fight back!"**

I then hear Dr. Animo say, "Yes, a successful test indeed. But as a scientist, I must be sure!" I've had enough of this! He turned my best friend and her dragon into this! Gwen then tells me scared, "You're going alien again?!" So I tell her getting mad, "If I don't, we'll get turned into something like them! I have to stop him and figure out how to get my two best friends back to normal! All of this happened because I didn't listen to Erica! And I'm supposed to protect her! I couldn't even save her from fusing to Toothless!"

Gwen and Grandpa look at me shocked as Gwen then smiles and places a hand on my shoulder, "Then go for it!" I nod as Dr. Animo fires the blast we all get out of the way as Erica/Toothless runs. Now that I look at her, Erica/Toothless is wearing nothing but a black corset and black spandex shorts. Erica/Toothless then tells me, **"Ben! We have to stop Animo! No matter what!"** I nod and the giant mutant frog and Heat Bat appear and Erica/Toothless tells me, **"Ben, get behind me!" **I do so and Erica/Toothless summons electricity through her and blasts both of them as their knocked back!

Erica/Toothless tells me, **"I guess I can…use my powers even…in this form!" **I nod and smile as the mutant frog and Heat Bat get up and I slam down the watch, and I turned into a messed up version of Heatblast and Ripjaws! I guess I'm now Heat Jaws. I then say not liking this, "Heatblast and Ripjaws?! Not the best combo!" Erica/Toothless then tells me, **"Remember what I…said…fight with what…you have!" **I nod as Dr. Animo says, "Well, well, what do we have here?! Walking fish fry?!"

I growl as I tell Animo, "You better turn my best friends back to normal or so help me, I'll have Hookfang and Stormfly eat you!" I try to fire a blast of fire, but I can't since I'm fused to Ripjaws. Dr. Animo prepares to fire the blast once more at Erica/Toothless and I. But when it was over, we're still what we are now! I then say surprised, "Hey, nothing happened!" Dr. Animo then says, "Your altered states seem to have made you immune to the effects of my ray. Your friends especially since they were already hit! Pity, instead of giving you a new life, I will have to settle for ending your own lives! Finish them my pets!"

Erica/Toothless growls as I'm lifted and taken away from Heat Bat and mutant frog. Wait a minute! If I was lifted, does that mean Erica/Toothless is flying?! I looked at her and Erica/Toothless tells me, **"Don't worry. Toothless is taking…control of flying!" **So I tell Erica/Toothless, "It's time to fight fire with fire!" She nods as she lets me go and I fire a fireblast at Heat Bat, but it hurts me to do so. So I grab a metal bar, and hit it until it lands in the water. I sigh in relief until the mutated frog grabs me with its tongue and keeps flinging me all over the place until Erica/Toothless appears and latches onto the tongue as we both nod and we burn the mutated frog's tongue and we land on the floor.

I immediately start gasping for water, and Erica/Toothless sees this and she lifts me up as she tells me, **"Hang on, Ben!" **She then drops me in the water, and I came out telling her, "Thanks!" She nods in happiness and smiles. I look at her sadly as I wonder if I'll ever be able to bring her back.

* * *

Gwen's POV:

While Ben/Heat Jaws and Erica/Toothless fight Heat Bat and mutated frog, Grandpa, Stormfly, Hookfang, Amelinda and I go to see if we can stop Animo from firing the telescope. But then Dr. Animo is about to fire and Stormfly quickly grabs Amelinda and I, and Hookfang quickly grabs Grandpa as they fly us out of there just as Dr. Animo fired. Dr. Animo then orders Heat Bat who just came out of the water to come after us as the dragons keep flying.

As we try to escape it, I overheard Dr. Animo saying the satellite is in position. Wow, no wonder Erica loves the enhanced senses ability! It's pretty useful. I see a hatch in the telescope and I have an idea, so I tell Stormfly, "Stormfly, I have an idea! See that hatch? I think I can stop the telescope from firing if you drop me near it! You guys try and fight Heat Bat!" Stormfly nods as she then tells me, **"Then get ready. Get ready to drop…"** We fly to the telescope and Stormfly exclaims, **"NOW!" **I drop from Stormfly with Amelinda in my arms and fall at the hatch.

We made it as Stormfly and Hookfang fight Heat Bat while Amelinda is with me. Hookfang, Stormfly and Grandpa yell to me, "Good luck/**Good luck!" **Amelinda and I crawl inside the telescope as I say to myself, "You haven't won yet, Animo." I couldn't believe what he did to Erica and Toothless! I really do hope we can turn them back to normal. I have a theory, but I hope it will work.

* * *

Ben's/Heat Jaws POV:

I get out of the water and blast the mutated frog and then Erica/Toothless is fighting Heat Bat. The frog is out cold and Erica/Toothless gets some water in her stomach, heats it up and shoots it at Heat Bat getting rid of its flame and knocking it out. Erica/Toothless and I then high five each other, as we say together, "We did it!" Grandpa, Hookfang and Stormfly land as we look at them and I ask, "Where's Gwen and Amelinda?!"

* * *

Gwen's POV:

We're still crawling around as I keep looking for the face plate. And all of a sudden, the telescope moves up and we fall down in it, but I grabbed Amelinda so she wouldn't get hurt. Luckily I grabbed a pipe, with my right hand and I have Amelinda in my left hand. The telescope fires up and I know what I have to do!

* * *

Ben's/Heat Jaws POV:

Erica/Toothless and I then hear Dr. Animo starting the telescope as he declares, "The moment is here! The next evolution will be televised!" So I blast at him with fire, and I think it combined with my dragon powers and Heatblast as I tell him forcefully, "Change my friends back to normal or I'll boil your butt!" So Animo says, "And ruin my best work?! Forget it! But I will give them some company…like the entire planet!" He starts up the machine and as it prepares to fire…it doesn't?

Dr. Animo then says in shock, "My mutant ray! What happened?!" Gwen and Amelinda come out of the telescope as Gwen holds the face plate of the Omnitrix as she says, "We borrowed this back! Is that a problem?" Amelinda sticks her tongue out at Animoas Animo yells, "Give it back! Only my genius can neutralize such power to its full potential!" I growl as I come up to him and throw him off of the telescope and onto the floor.

I go to Erica/Toothless and I put a hand on her shoulder as she looks at me and she tells me, **"Don't worry…about me, Ben. If I can handle…being like this…for a while…Then I think I can…handle this for the…rest of…my life." **But I tell her, getting upset, "This is all my fault! You were right about everything Erica. I put you and Toothless into this, and I don't know if you'll ever be back to normal. I wish I can take it all back. Reverse everything I've done." Erica/Toothless croons as her eyes widen as Gwen then says before going in the telescope, "That is the smartest thing you've ever said! Quick, get up here! I have an idea!"

I then get up to the seat of the telescope as Gwen gets out and she tells me, "Start it up!" But I ask her, getting nervous, "Are you sure?" Gwen nods and that's all the motivation I needed. So I grabbed Dr. Animo metal arm guards, slip them on my arms and Erica/Toothless stands in front of the machine on the floor and gives me a thumbs up signaling she's ready. I nod as Gwen nods, and I start it up and blast Erica/Toothless.

I hear their screams of pain and when the blast disappears, what I saw on the ground made my heart go fast in happiness: Erica and Toothless are back to two separate beings again! Their back! Erica and Toothless lie on the ground knocked unconscious, as I sigh in relief. I then ask Gwen, "What did you do in there?!" So Gwen answers holding the face plate, "I put the face plate in backwards and hoped it would reverse the effect of Animo's ray! Too bad we can't do the same for you."

The Omnitrix starts to time out, and I have an idea as I tell Gwen, "Quick, throw the face plate to me!" Gwen throws it to me and I place it on the Omnitrix just as it timed out and I turned back to normal. I test the Omnitrix to see if it would come off, and it doesn't, so I tell Gwen, "Good as new!"

* * *

Gwen's POV:

Ben, Amelinda and I get down to the others as we see Erica and Toothless just waking up. Toothless shakes himself awake, and Erica gets up on her knees and she groans, "Oh, my head! That really hurt!" When Ben saw her, he ran toward her and hugged her to him, and he starts crying! Erica smiles and hugs him back, happy that she's back to normal. Ben really does care about her. He was willing to do anything to save her and bring her back to normal.

Toothless comes over and nudges Erica as she hugs him and Toothless purrs as he says, **"Are you okay, Erica? I hope being like that didn't scare you too much?"** Erica smiles as she tells Toothless, "Nah. It scared me at first, but then I figured what if this is a form I could use in battle? You and I would be fighting together. Besides I have a feeling that won't be the last time I'll be like that." Toothless gummy smiles as Erica laughs and Toothless tells her, **"I'm glad."**

Erica then walks up to Ben and she then tells him before she yells, "Hey, Ben! I almost forgot…I TOLD YOU SO!" Ben looks weirded out as he then says, "I guess I deserved that."

After that adventure, we're back on the road. Amelinda's wing healed up and she left with the rest of the Terrible Terrors. Erica and Toothless are glad to be back to their normal selves. And Ben is feeling bad at himself for what he did to them, but he's just happy Erica and Toothless are back. And Erica now has Terrible Terror powers. So now she can sneak around better and her fire throwing and shooting will have better accuracy and aim. As Grandpa drives, I watch the TV of Animo's arrest as I say, "I feel like I'm watching a rerun." Erica and Toothless laugh at this as Erica decided to draw the combo forms of Ben's aliens.

Grandpa then says, "I wonder if he learned his lesson? Don't mess around with the Tennysons…" Then Erica says, "Or a Haddock and their dragons!" The dragons purr in agreement. Then I say before looking at Ben, "I'm not sure. But at least Ben learned something. Right, Ben? Ben?!" I see him trying to use a screwdriver on the Omnitrix again as he then tells us, "I was thinking maybe I could rig this thing so that I can become even more cool combinations, whenever I want. Like…Diamond Mutt or XLRFreak!"

We all groan in annoyance as we all tell him, "BEN/**BEN!" **Ben laughs as he then tells us, "Just kidding!" Is he? So I quietly go over to Ben in the bedrooms and close the door as I go to talk to him, so I tell him, "Ben? I know everything." Ben asks me with a goofy grin, "What are you talking about, dweeb?" So I sigh and tell him, "I know about the talk you and Hookfang had after the Hex problem at the magic convention." Ben looks at me shocked as he asks me, "You what?!"

I tell him, "I know how much you care about Erica, Ben. You're willing to do anything to save her and bring her back from the worse of situations. I haven't told Erica yet, if that's what you're wondering. I had no idea you cared about Erica that much." Ben sighs knowing he lost as he tells me, "Yeah, what I told Hookfang was the truth. I love Erica. She's the greatest thing to happen to me. That's why I get so mad when someone hurts Erica. I wish I could tell her, but, I don't know what she'd say."

I smile and tell him, "She'd say that she's glad to have someone like you in her life. After all she's changed you, and you've changed her. In fact, if I didn't know any better, I'd think she loves you too, as a brother and her best friend." Ben nods as we leave our talk at that. I wonder what will happen next? If we only knew that on our next adventure, that two villains will return and something strange will happen between me and one of them…

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter and now for the questions! What has Ben done to the Omnitrix this time?! What's with the rapid changes? Who are the two villains teaming up together to take down Ben and Erica, and how will they react to Ben's new powers?! Why do Kevin and Gwen feel weird around each other? Will Ben lose the Omnitrix forever? Will our young heroes and their dragons be stuck in the Null Void forever?! Find out next time on the next exciting chapter of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior – Chapter 28: Back With A Vengeance!


	28. Chapter 28 Back With A Vengeance

Hello, fellow readers! Welcome to another exciting chapter of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior! As I said earlier, from now on, I'll only be able to update this story once a week. So a new chapter will come out each Friday only. And also, my computer was attacked by a hacker before I left. Luckily, my cousin fixed it!

**Bold text is dragons speaking!**

Now for the Back With a Vengeance chapter! Here we will find out what Ben has done to the Omnitrix this time, who are the two villains teaming up to take down Ben, Erica and their dragons, Kevin and Gwen feeling a weird connection and if Ben might lose the Omnitrix forever! So please read, review and favorite!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Ben 10 franchise or How To Train Your Dragon franchise. The Toothless dragon in this one is from the movie and TV series, Dragons: Riders of Berk. I only own my OCs and that's it. Before I forget, in this story, I've decided for Toothless to have powers that I give him. You'll find out in this chapter and other chapters to come. I do not own the song 'You Can Come To Me' from Austin and Ally sung by Ross Lynch and Laura Marano.

* * *

Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior

Chapter 28: Back With a Vengeance

Erica's POV:

I can't believe I'm actually here! We're all on a boat in Niagra Falls seeing the most beautiful waterfall ever! Gwen, Grandpa, Ben and I are wearing rain coats so we don't get wet as Toothless hides in my tote bag, Stormfly hides in Gwen's tote bag, and Hookfang hides in Ben's backpack. People are taking pictures of the Falls and I am as well as Stormfly and Toothless poke their heads out to see the Falls as Grandpa tells Gwen, the dragons and I, "How can you not admire the beauty and raw power of nature?"

So I tell him, "I can't. It's so beautiful here!" Toothless nudges my hand as croons and tells me, **"I'm glad you like it Erica. We could all use a break after what happened with Gator Fest." **I pet Toothless's head as he purrs as I smile. After what happened with Dr. Animo, Toothless has been sticking to my side even more. I guess he was freaked out about us being fused together. But I told him I didn't mind the form, I think its super cool! Ben has still been upset about it. But Toothless and I forgave him about a million times!

Then I hear Gwen saying, "I don't know, but ask Ben and Hookfang." We turn around to see Ben fiddling with the Omnitrix on a bench of the boat with Hookfang watching him. Unbelievable! Didn't he learn his lesson?! So Grandpa yells to Ben, "Ben, would you please pay attention to something other than that watch?!" Ben answers, "I'm just trying to figure out how to control it better, that's all!" So Gwen tells Ben, "Get real! There must be like a billion command combinations on that thing!"

Stormfly then tells Ben, **"She's right, Ben. I don't think anyone can figure out how to do that except for the person or thing that created it." **Ben ignored that comment as Gwen, Grandpa and Stormfly turn around as Toothless and I go over to Ben and Hookfang as I tell him, "Don't worry, Ben. You'll figure it out. After all you're doing fine even now." Hookfang speaks up telling Ben, **"Yeah, you're doing just fine. Besides you still have your dragon powers, don't forget about them."**

Ben smiles and tells us, "Thanks guys. At least I know I can count on you." As Ben turns the dial on the watch, something happens to it! Oh, man! Did he break it again?! On the dial, all of the aliens are shown as Ben gets freaked out saying, "I hope this thing isn't busted up again. I hope its going through an upgrade!" All of a sudden in a green flash, Ben turns into Upgrade without even touching the watch! Ben/Upgrade looks at himself, and asks getting excited, "Whoa! I didn't even touch the watch, unless maybe now I don't need to!"

Hookfang then says, **"I wonder…Ben try and think of an alien like Grey Matter." **Ben/Upgrade does so and he turns into Grey Matter, then Diamondhead. I then exclaim excitingly as he turns into different aliens, "COOL! You might have unlocked like the 'Master Control' of the Omnitrix! Now you can go alien just by thinking it, and probably no time limit!" Toothless then says getting a little excited, **"This would be good to use in battle."**

Ben then turns into Wildmutt as he looks over the boat, and the couple next to us get freaked out seeing Ben/Wildmutt as the man falls off the boat and into the water as Ben/Wildmutt turns into Ripjaws as he exclaims, "No problem! Ripjaws in the house!" Ben/Ripjaws dives in, grabs the man, then he turns into Stinkfly and flies the man back to the boat as Gwen then asks shocked, "Did Ben just go right from Wildmutt to Ripjaws to Stinkfly?!" Then Grandpa says, "Yeah, but that's impossible!"

So I tell them, "But it is. He unlocked some kind of Master Control of the watch." Stormfly groans as she tells us, **"I just hope there are no bad consequences to this." **Me too, Stormfly…Me too…

* * *

Kevin 11's POV:

It's been about a few weeks since I last saw Ben and his little dragon friend. They will regret beating me. Since then, I took control of the Mega-Cruiser. I've heard rumors all over the galaxy of an alien warlord known as Vilgax, and according to these rumors, he fought Ben, Erica and their dragons. I finally found him frozen in a block of ice as I use Heatblasts arm to unfreeze the ice surrounding his face as I take a look at him and say unimpressed, "The legendary Vilgax…You don't look so tough!"

But then the ice cracks and Vilgax punches me as he comes out of the ice as the punch knocks me back. The aliens around me run away as Vilgax stands up as he tells me, "Underestimating me is a great mistake…the last you'll ever make!" He then grows bigger with bigger muscles. Vilgax lifts a column and throws it at me as it I dodge it and it hits the glass, so I quickly fire diamond shots at him only for him to stop them and he tackles me outside of the glass as he keeps punching me and we land on the battle field as he grabs my tail and swings me around until I hit a wall. Hen I start flying and kick Vilgax down to the floor, but he hits me back.

But I come back and start punching him until he punches me. I land on the ground as I tell him getting mad, "I just saved your lousy alien butt! You should be grateful!" But then Vilgax tells me, "Vilgax owes allegiance to no one! Especially not some misshapen combinations of creatures!...The Omitrix! What do you know of it?!" Ah, so he does know about it. So I tell him, "You mean the watch thing that turns Ben into those alien heroes? And I assume you know about his little friend Erica and the fact they have dragons?!"

Vilgax then tells me, "You may be of some use to me after all." So I tell him back, "You took the words right out of my mouth, pretty boy!" So the both of us decided to team up so we can take the watch and defeat them. I'm going to enjoy this, especially since Ben will be helpless without that watch!

* * *

Erica's POV:

Grandpa, Gwen, Toothless, Stormfly and I are now having ice cream. It's been a couple of hours and Ben is still Stinkfly. So he's having fun with it along with Hookfang. As we were eating a green glop covers Gwen's ice cream messing it up. Ben/Stinkfly appears as he laughs as Gwen tells him, "You've been Stinkfly for hours, give it a rest, doofus!" Hookfang also appears as well as Ben/Stinkfly tells us, "No way! Now that I can stay alien for as long as I want, it's time to cash in! Check out the green Hookfang and I made giving rides to tourists!"

Then Hookfang tells us, **"Yeah, it's nice to be appreciated!" **I shake my head in annoyance, knowing that the 'alien all the time thing' is going to be trouble as Gwen says, "I never thought I'd say this, but I'd rather see your normal jerky face for a change!" So I tell Ben/Stinkfly, "Yeah, me too, Ben. Too much of a good thing will lead to disaster." Ben/Stinkfly looks at me a little guilty as Grandpa then tells Ben/Stinkfly, "Their right, Ben. Just because you can be an alien all of the time, it doesn't mean you should be an alien all of the time. We don't even know if there are hidden consequences to this."

Toothless nods telling Ben/Stinkfly, **"Exactly, Ben. Trust me, its best to just be yourself and not be like this all of the time. Be thankful Erica and I were in that fused form for only a short time. I don't think we could have handled it full time." **Ben/Stinkfly looks at me for a moment and then tells Grandpa, "Okay, guys! I'll take it easy." He lands only for a moment until he turns to XLR8 as he tells Grandpa, "For a millisecond, times up!" He grabs the ice cream and runs off with Hookfang flying in the air following after him as Hookfang tells us, **"Sorry, he just loves doing this!"**

Stormfly sighs in annoyance as she tells us, **"Sometimes I'm worried about these boys." **So I tell her, "Me too, Stormfly. Me too."

About an hour later, we decided to do some sightseeing. It was all fun at first, until Ben ruins it all with him going alien all of the time and Hookfang having some fun of his own. But I actually thought it was all funny, the same with Toothless. Ben bungeejumped over a bridge as Wildvine, then as we took pictures, Ben used different aliens for the pictures, and when we got ice cream, Ben scared Gwen as the dragons and I laugh.

All in all, this was a pretty great day! Now we're all on a tram as it takes us to one side of the falls. Since we have it to ourselves, the dragons can come out. So Stormfly is on Gwen's shoulders and Toothless is on my shoulders as he nudges my chin as I pet him back. As the tram moves, Ben/Diamondhead hocks a loogie as it drops to the water as Gwen asks him weirded out, "What are you doing?!" So Ben/Diamondhead answers, "Science experiment. I'm trying to figure out which alien can hock the best loogie."

Hookfang tells us as he's on Ben's/Diamondhead's shoulders, **"Yeah, I'm betting on Wildmutt!"** I grin and then say, "I bet 20 bucks that it's Heatblast!" Toothless then says, **"That's it! I want in! Heatblast as well!" **Ben/Diamondhead turns into Heatblast and hocks up a fire loogie and lets it go as it does a little explosion as it hits the water as Ben/Heatblast then declares, "And Miss Haddock and her amazing partner Toothless are the winners! Heatblast hocks up the best loogie!"

Toothless and I cheer at this glad that we won! But the cheering stops as something hits the tram we're on at the top as a hole appears and what appeared at the top was Kevin 11 and Vilgax! Oh, crud! We're in trouble! Kevin 11 evilly tells us, "Hi, freaks! Missed me?!" Vilgax then grabs Ben as Hookfang falls from his shoulders. And Vilgax touches the Omnitrix as Ben/Heatblast turns back to normal as Vilgax says, "And now, we will have the watch!"

I growl and roar a Night Fury roar as my eyes turn bright green with slits, jumping up and kicking Vilgax in the knee knocking him off the tram as I grab Ben, as I yell, "TOUCH HIM AND YOU'LL DIE!" I roar a Night Fury roar once more and flip backwards to kick Kevin away. Ben looks at me in awe as he tells me, "That…was…AWESOME!" I grin at this and tell him, "Thank Gwen. She taught me some cool flips while you were off having fun!"

Vilgax and Kevin reappear as Vilgax tells me, "You'll regret that girl!" Kevin then tells me, "This time you're going down!" I hear Ben growl as I turn around as Kevin and VIlgax look on at Ben in fear: Ben is all flamed up with fireballs in his hands and his eyes are bright green with slits as he yells, "NEVER THREATEN HER! EVER!" He lets out a fire blast knocking Vilgax back as Kevin then says, "Since when could you do that?!" Ben answers, "You'd be surprised what I can do now!" Ben then roars a Monstrous Nightmare roar and punches Kevin with a flaming fist as he's knocked back too.

Hookfang and Toothless come up to us as I tell Grandpa, Stormfly and Gwen, "When this thing stops, get to the RV! Gwen you have to stay behind for this one!" All three nod as I hook hold my mask charm and yell, "GOING WARRIOR!" My hero outfit appears as it consists of: The mask charm grows big and appears on my face, a black battle robe with green fire like designs on the edge of the sleeves and bottom of the robe, red straps, metal shoulder plates with bronze spikes, black fingerless gloves, dark grey pants, black heeled shoes, a dusty gray cloak with a round bronze clasp and fire emblem, black highlights in my now wavy hair, the Strike Class symbol necklace, and the gold charm bracelet on my left arm.

I get on Toothless's saddle as the dragons grow big as Ben turns into Diamondhead, but Kevin grabs him by the foot as they fall off the tram, but Ben/Diamondhead turns into Stinkfly as he flies off leaving Kevin to fall onto a boat. I can practically hear Vilgax confused of how Ben has fire powers and how Ben just changed into another alien so quick. He must know about the Master Control! No way am I letting him have it!

Vilgax grabs Ben/Stinkfly as the fall to the boat as Hookfang then says, **"Time to fly!" **Toothless then says as he growls, **"Time to finish off these maniacs once and for all!" **We take to the water just in time for Ben/Stinkfly to turn into Four Arms to fight them, but Toothless and I grab Kevin and Hookfang grabs Vilgax as we fly over the falls and drop them as Toothless, Hookfang and I fired fire at them as they fall in the water. We looked at the tram and saw Gwen, Grandpa and Stormfly made it safely.

Ben/Four Arms turns into Stinkfly as he flies with us as he tells us, "Thanks for the help!" So I tell him, "No problem!" We land on the ground where Gwen, Grandpa and Stormfly are, as Ben/Stinkfly turns to normal as Ben and I tell Grandpa and Gwen, "We're going after Vilgax and Kevin!" But Grandpa tells us, "We know you will, but what if you can't beat them?! Their both too powerful together!"

Ben then turns into XLR8 as he tells Grandpa, "Their not that powerful! Not if Erica, the dragons and I can work together!" Then I exclaim, "Yeah, we're a lot stronger now!" He speeds off as the dragons and I take off as well. No way are we letting those guys win!

* * *

Gwen's POV:

As I watch them speed and fly away, I tell Grandpa as Stormfly gets big, "They sound pretty confident." That's when Grandpa says, "Yeah, almost too confident. That's what worries me. And Erica is never usually like that." Stormfly nods as she tells us, **"Either way, we have to help them!" **We nod as we get to the RV as Stormfly gets small. We get inside and Grandpa puts his hand on a scanning machine as he tells us, "I stashed something away in here that should take care of both Vilgax and Kevin!"

And out of a cabinet is…the Null Void Projector?! Grandpa grabs it as I ask him confused, "The Null Void Projector? I thought you and Gobber left that in the Plumber's Bunker in Mount Rushmore?" Grandpa then answers, "I decided it might come in handy again someday. Unfortunately I was right. We got to find Ben, Erica and their dragons before something bad happens." We nod as we go out to search for them.

But as we did, I kept thinking of something. As soon as we saw Kevin again, I felt something strange. It felt like I wanted to tell him working for Vilgax was bad. Almost like I really wanted to help him. Heck my eyes acted weird when I saw him. Does this have to do with my new dragon powers?

* * *

Erica's POV:

Ben turned into Cannonbolt as he dives to the bottom of the falls as we follow. We hide behind some rocks as Kevin makes chicken sounds. I then focus my hearing as I hear Vilgax tells Kevin, "Enough with your foolishness! The old man and the girl are the key to capturing them. Once we have those two, the children and their pets will come to us, and I can deliver Haddock's child personally to him!" Ben/Cannonbolt, Toothless, Hookfang and I look at each other in fear as we knew we can't let any of that happen!

We see them on the bridge where the RV is and we get there as fast as we can as I use my new Terrible Terror powers to aim my fire blast and let it loose hitting Kevin. At this time, I noticed Grandpa activated the Null Void Projector! He has that?! Ben/Diamondhead goes to Kevin and Vilgax as I get off Toothless as I hear Grandpa yell, "Kids, stay back!" I follow Ben so I can make sure he doesn't get sucked in, but Vilgax grabs him and pulls him in as the portal closes up! We all yell in fear as the portal closes up, "BEN!/**BEN!**"

* * *

Ben's/Multi-Aliens POV:

Vilgax, Kevin and I landed on the ground in some weird place as they land on top of me as I say, "Okay, maybe that wasn't such a good idea. But it's good Erica didn't fall in." The portal closes as Kevin stands up as he asks, "Where are we?" Vilgax stands up as he says, "The Null Void. An alternate dimension where the galaxy's worst of the worst are banished." Kevin then proudly declares, "Oh, yeah?! Well, I'm the baddest of the bad!" But I see some creatures coming at us as I tell Kevin, "Oh, yeah? Tell that to them!"

The giant gray bat things from the last time I saw them appeared as they come after us. Vilgax grabs one and I quickly turn XLR8 and speed away leaving Vilgax and Kevin in my dust! I get away from them but their now controlling the bat things! If I'm right, Grandpa will try and open the Null Void portal again. And if it does, I can get out and we can lock Kevin and Vilgax in there for good!

* * *

Erica's POV:

This is so bad! I should have pulled him out when I had the chance! Toothless and Hookfang are trying to calm me down as Gwen, the dragons and I wait for him to come out. Grandpa has gear on him as he comes out and he tells us, "I'm going in after Ben." He starts to activate the Null Void projector, but I stop him as I tell Grandpa, "But you can't!" Grandpa then tells us, "I have to!" Gwen gets what I'm saying as she tells Grandpa Max, "No, she means that you're the only one who knows how to really work that thing! Erica, the dragons and I will go!"

I nod in confirmation as Grandpa tells us, "No, it's too dangerous!" So I tell him, "But it's our best chance of getting Ben out of there, Grandpa and you know it! Gwen and I have powers, and we'll have our dragons. We can handle this!" Then Hookfang says, **"Same here! Do you really think I would let Ben be stuck in there forever?! I'd give up my wings if it means saving him!" **Then Toothless says, **"Same here! Ben and Erica have given Hookfang and I a new chance at life! Heck if it weren't for Ben, Erica wouldn't be here at all! Heck, I'd even give up a tailfin if it means saving him!"**

I then tell Grandpa, "Their right, Grandpa! I'm not going to let Ben be locked in there forever, and you can't do this on your own. The rest of us are the only ones who can do this, you have to let us do this! If you don't, Ben might never get back home. I'd give my life if it means protecting Ben!" Grandpa looks at us shocked and he nods with determination. Hang on, Ben! We're coming!

* * *

Ben's/Multi-Aliens POV:

Okay, good news: I got away for a while. Bad news? I'm in the jaws of one of the big bats things as Heatblast. So I quickly burn the one Vilgax is riding on's mouth and turn into Grey Matter to escape, then turn into Cannonbolt to fling myself away, then to XLR8 to speed away, then Stinkfly, Four Arms, Grey Matter, Wildmutt, Wildvine, Heatblast, and Grey Matter to get away from them. Where the heck is my rescue party?! As I thought this, I didn't see the dragon that was in here…

* * *

Erica's POV:

Gwen and I get suited up into Plumber suits as we get hooked up to the gear. I couldn't stay Dragon Warrior for this so my mask charm is back on my bracelet. The Plumber suits are gray like Grandpa's was as we zipped, we have jetpacks, a belt with special grenades and watches on our right wrists as Grandpa tells us, "Those watches are homing beacons, as soon as you find Ben, you can use it to lead you back to the portal. Toothless, Hookfang, Stormfly help the kids no matter what." The dragons nod as they turn big as Gwen asks Grandpa, "How long do we have?"

Grandpa answers, "I can only keep the portal open for only ten minutes or so. Once the gauge on the watches hits the red zone, you need to get out no matter what!" We nod as Gwen and I get on the saddles of our dragons. Gwen still has her dragon powers so she'll be fighting with them. Gwen and Stormfly go in first, then Hookfang and as Toothless and I walk into the portal and Toothless tells me, **"No matter what happens Erica, I am proud to be your dragon." **I smile and tell him, "And no matter what happen Toothless, I am proud to be my ancestor's reincarnation."

Toothless nods as we walk through the portal and we see the whole Null Void as Toothless takes to the air like the other dragons. The whole space is like floating rocks in weird shapes. Gwen looks around and she says, "This place looks like it could go on forever!" Grandpa answers through the comm. devices, "That's because it does. And keep your eyes open. I'm not so sure what's inside there anymore." Toothless looks around and says, **"This would have been a good place to lock up Alvin and all of our other enemies."**

Hookfang nods as he tells us,** "Agreed!" **I then see something that looks like a dragon and its white as I ask Toothless, "Uh, Toothless? Was there a dragon in the Book of Dragons that's full white and scary looking?!" Toothless answers getting scared, **"Either a Screaming Death or a Boneknapper, why?" **So I yell, "Because one of them is here!" We turn to see the white dragon, and it is a Boneknapper! But then I realized who the Boneknapper was as I tell the others, "It's Titan from the Dragon Council!"

Titan flies over as she asks us shocked, **"Erica, Toothless?! What are you and your friends doing here, this place is a prison!"** So I tell her, "Ben was forced in here by two of our enemies so we're here to rescue him! What about you?!" Titan answers, **"I don't really know myself. All I know and remember as I was flying, someone found me, blasted me with something and I ended up here. I've been trapped in here for days! If you help me out of here, you can have my powers!" **I nod as we all go search for Ben.

We've been searching for a few minutes, and we haven't found Ben yet, but then Grandpa contacts us sounding scared, "Everyone, listen up! Something has gone screwy with the Projector! I don't know how much longer I can keep the portal open! You all have to head back now!" But I growl and tell him, "Sorry, Grandpa. But not without Ben!" We all then smell something, as Gwen says plugging her nose, "UGH! What's that stink?!" I smell it and I smile as I start to tell them, "I know that smell! It's-!"

All of a sudden, I was grabbed off of Toothless as I look at the arms and I see Ben as Stinkfly as he excitedly tells me as he hugs me, "Erica?! Am I glad to see you and the others!" I hug him back as the others followed as Hookfang nudges Ben's/Stinkfly's head as Hookfang tells him, **"As soon as we get back, you are going to regret not listening!" **I then tell Ben, "The portal's closing, Ben! We have to leave, right now!" Ben/Stinkfly nods as we all fly.

Ben/Stinkfly sees Titan and he asks me, "Erica, what's with the Boneknapper?" So I tell him, "She's Titan from the Dragon Council! She was trapped here, so we have to get her to escape too!" He nods and we try to get to the portal, but the big alien bat thing appears and Kevin rode on it, snatching Gwen and I! Toothless and Stormfly yell in fear, **"ERICA!/GWEN!" **Ben/Stinkfly then yells to Kevin, "Let them go now, Kevin, or I'll-!"

Vilgax appears as he answers evilly, "Or you'll what?!" I look at Ben/Stinkfly in fear as he lands on a rock as he turns back to normal and he tells Kevin and Vilgax, "Let them go, and you can have the stupid Omnitrix!" Gwen and I yell in fear, "Ben, no!" Then Ben tells Vilgax, "We have a deal, don't we, Vilgax? My cousin and best friend for this stupid watch! And the dragons will not attack!" All of the dragons look at Ben shocked as Hookfang tells Ben, **"But, Ben!"** Ben tells Hookfang, "No buts, Hookfang. If you and the dragons attack, they'll hurt Erica and Gwen, and I don't want that happening!"

The dragons have no choice as they nod and Stormfly tells Ben, **"If they don't follow your demand, their dead!"** He nods as Vilgax and Kevin come forward to Ben. I look at Ben upset knowing Ben might get killed.

* * *

Toothless's POV:

Damn it! Ben tells us not to do anything, and Kevin will hurt Erica if I do anything! All of a sudden, Kevin throws Erica away behind him, and I catch her. Vilgax then pins Ben down as he makes a device stick over Ben's left arm and the device activates as green electricity spills from it as the device is forcibly ripping the Omnitrix from Ben as he screams in pain and out of nowhere, he flames up as he screams and roars a Monstrous Nightmare roar in severe pain and he thrashes around! Hookfang looks on in fear and as I turn my head to look at Erica, something is wrong: Erica's eyes have become slits but their glowing brighter than before. Something tells me someone might die.

The watch comes off and into the device and as Vilgax moves out of the way, we all see Ben with some tears in his eyes probably from the pain and I think I heard a snap in Erica's mind and heart. Ben yells to Vilgax, "I zeroed out the Master Control, Vilgax. Good luck trying to get it again!" Then Vilgax tells Ben, "I'll still be able to figure it out, Tennyson. Now all I have to do is take Haddock's daughter back to him and she'll deserve pain!" Ben then demands, "What are you talking about?!"

So Vilgax answers, "Before Stoick was arrested, he contacted me telling me he knew his daughter would try and revolt. So he told me to find her, bring her back home, and he would escape. And when he did, he will bring true fear and pain to her once more!"

Kevin looks at him freaked out but then we hear an angry yell from Erica, "VILGAX!" I turn to look at her on my back, but she's not there! I then look back and see Erica…floating! Erica eyes are glowing in bright green rage in slits, and she's covered in a Night Fury blue plasma fire as the plumber suit disappears and she's back in her Dragon Warrior outfit. Erica roars a Night Fury roar charging for him and punches him hard as he's knocked to a floating rock! Okay, this is not normal!

Erica charges once more and punches and kicks super fast at Vilgax and he can't land a punch on her. When he's thrown to another floating rock, Erica orders us dragons to come to her, "Toothless, Hookfang, Stormfly, Titan!" We fly up to her and Erica points us to Vilgax as she then tells us, "Sic' em!" We roar out telling her, **"WITH PLEASURE!" **All of us dragons attack Vilgax as we bite, scratch and burn him with our flames. Erica even brings out her sword charm and attacks Vilgax with us as Gwen, Ben and Kevin look at the battle in uttered and stunned shock.

Vilgax lays on the ground injured as us dragons are in the air as the powered up Erica tells Vilgax with a smoldering glare and with rising anger and rage in her voice, "IF YOU EVER TRY TO HARM ANY OF MY FRIENDS OR LOVED ONES AGAIN, I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT TRUE PAIN AND FEAR FEELS LIKE!" Erica then roars the loudest Night Fury roar ever and she turns away and starts to walk away. But as she does Vilgax stands up and goes to attack her again!

I tried to warn her, but she turns around and lets loose a humongous blast of fire that is from all of the dragons that she has seen so far at Vilgax and the blast throws him all the way practically half-way across the Null Void! Erica floats back to Ben, Gwen and Erica and as she floats to the ground, she pants and she falls to the ground as we get over to her as Ben holds her and he asks Erica, "Erica, you okay?" Erica opens her eyes and her eyes are back to normal as she answers holding her head, "I think so! Ugh! My head hurts!" I smile as I tell her, **"That's what happens when dragon instincts take control."**

Kevin walks over and as we stay on our guard, he tells us, "You guys better get out of here." We look at him in shock, as Ben asks him, "Dude, are you okay or did coming here hit your head?" Kevin answers, "I have no idea! Ever since coming here, I feel calmer and I feel that something is lifting the fog from my mind." I look at him confused as I tell him,** "Maybe your finally understanding what it is that you've done." **Kevin nods as then Erica tells him, "Then let's fill you in while we get to the portal."

Kevin nods and as Gwen and Ben get on their dragons, Erica picks something up and gives it to Ben as she tells him, "Here's the Omnitrix. Let's get out of here before Vilgax comes back!" Ben nods smiling as the all of the dragons, even Titan fly to the portal with Kevin. Erica tells Kevin everything of what her dad did to her as Kevin looks at her in shock as he tells her, "Whoa! Now that's just wrong! My stepdad never did any of that stuff! Your father makes my stepdad look like a saint!" Gwen then tells Kevin, "I know right?! Erica's father is like the devil or something!" Kevin smirks at her and as I look at Kevin and Gwen confused, something felt strange, it was almost as if they…

Oh, my Drago! Have Kevin and Gwen bonded?! That's why he never hurt Gwen or Erica! The bond is helping him see and think clearly! We get to the portal as Kevin tells us, "Get out of here! Now!" But then Gwen asks Kevin, "But what about you? We can't leave you here!" Kevin tells her, "You have to! I deserve to be here! After everything I've done, I want to make sure that I won't hurt anyone ever again. I think staying here will be the best thing to do until I can control my powers better. So you guys have to get out of here no matter what."

We all nod as Titan tells Kevin, **"Take care of yourself, kid."** Kevin nods and he tells Titan, "You know, you might be a good partner for me if I get out." Titan nods telling him, **"You know what? I think so, too."** Titan leaves as Ben then tells Kevin, "You know, we could have been friends, Kevin. Maybe when you get control, we can be." Kevin nods and tells him, "I hope so, Benji. Keep Erica safe and try not to die out there." Ben smiles and nods as Hookfang tells Kevin, **"Nice to see a villain that's changing his spots, so to speak."**

Ben and Hookfang leave as Erica then tells Kevin with a smile, "The next time we meet, I'll tell you about the trial." Kevin nods as he tells her with a smirk, "Make sure you can get the trial on tape, too." Erica smirks raising a fist and she bumps it with Kevin's as I tell him, **"Now you have realized just how important it is to have people who care about you. Remember to come back when you have full control. When you do, we'll welcome you back, as a friend and hopefully a teammate."**

Kevin nods with a smile as Erica and I go through the portal as Grandpa hugs us all as Grandpa is glad we're all okay. Erica hugs Ben and Ben hugs her back, I'm happy to see this, my human and her best friend are happy once more. I just hope Kevin will be fine in the Null Void with Vilgax… Where's Gwen?

* * *

Gwen's POV:

As soon as Erica and Toothless leave through the portal, I look at Kevin and I can feel the same feeling from early as I look in Kevin's eyes. And he does something I never thought he would do: He hugs me. I'm so shocked at this, but I then decide to hug him back as Kevin then whispers to me, "I don't know what's happening to me and I don't know why I'm doing this, but something tells me you're the reason. It feels like I need to do this and I want to thank you for saving me."

I smile at this as I wanted to tell him, "Kevin…" But he then pushes me and Stormfly in through the portal and I see him with tears in his eyes, a small smile and hearing him whisper in a cracked voice, "I'll see you later…" The portal closes and that was the last time I saw him.

* * *

Kevin's POV:

As the portal closes, I smile for the first time in weeks. I wipe the tears from my eyes as I start to look around. As long as I'm here, I won't be able to hurt anyone. What I don't get is how I'm not so deranged anymore? I mean, as soon as I had Gwen in my arm when I captured her and Erica and I looked at her, something felt off. It almost felt like I wanted to protect her and keep her away from Vilgax. I land on the ground and punch it. What's wrong with me?! I never thought of her like I wanted to protect her until today!

My eyes catch something on the ground, and it looks like a small bone. Hey, I think that it belongs to that bone dragon that was here. Why do I have a feeling it's important to her? I smile as I decide to keep it, as a promise that if I ever get out of the Null Void, I'll find that dragon and get some answers about what's happening to me, the dragons and seeing Gwen and the others again. Now I just have to survive while I'm here.

* * *

Gwen's POV:

I looked where the portal used to be as it closed when Stormfly and I made it, as I hope and pray that Kevin will be okay. I smiled knowing the next we meet Kevin, he'll be back to his kind self hopefully. I turn around to see Ben putting the Omnitrix back on his left wrist as he smiles glad to have it back. I smile glad that my doofus cousin is back to himself.

Titan had already left after she gave Erica her powers. So now Erica can have bone armor when she fights and she can call for it. Then Titan told us a bone of hers was missing. I wonder if Kevin found it. Titan told us that without all of her bones, she can't roar. We apologized but she brushed it off saying she had a feeling Kevin has it, so now she's hoping to find her a perfect bone and hopefully a rider.

After that, Ben and I told Grandpa what Erica did to Vilgax. Grandpa looks at her in shock as he asks Erica, "You took down Vilgax all by yourself?!" Erica nods nervously as she tells us, "When I heard Ben scream in pain and I saw his tears, something in me snapped, and I just had to let my anger out." Toothless then tells us all, **"The reason why this was possible was because that dragons have very, very, very strong protective instincts and that when those instincts are challenged, anything is possible to protect those they care about."**

Hookfang then tells us, **"Yes, what Erica just did was let her true power be revealed. As soon as one of her friends was in trouble and in unspeakable pain, she reacted to it and let her anger out. Your one step closer to being a full Chosen Dragon Human, Erica." **Then Stormfly tells Erica, **"And now, it's time for us to relax. I think there's a karaoke place not far from here. So let's go there and relax." **We all agree as we get in the RV, get out of the suits as Grandpa drives us to the karaoke place.

As we got in the RV, I ask Erica and the dragons, "Hey guys, can I talk to you for a moment alone?" They nod as we make it to the bunk beds and I tell Erica and the dragons how I felt whenever I saw Kevin. Erica looks at me shocked as she tells me, "You and Kevin?!" She then squeals as she tells me, "I knew it, I knew it! I had a feeling why Kevin threw me away and not you, and why you were last to come through the portal!" I smile a little and then say with a blush, "Yeah, I guess. But what I want to know is why is this is happening. Is it because of my powers?"

Toothless tells Erica and I, **"Somewhat. What happened Gwen is a thing us dragons call 'bonding.' Basically, it's like imprinting. All dragons and Dragon Humans go through it. Bonding is the involuntary mechanism by which Dragon Humans and Dragons find their soul-mates. When a Dragon Human looks into a specific person's eyes they become bounded to them for the rest of their lives. When it happens, the experience is described as being gravitationally pulled toward that person while a glowing heat fills them from their Heart or Sparks. The connections of everything else become severed, or simply secondary, and only the bonded one is left to matter, leaving the Dragon Human with a deep need to do anything to please and protect the person."**

Erica and I look at Toothless grossed out as Erica asks him, "So what you're saying is, basically Gwen and Kevin are tied together at the knot and it's like love at first sight?" Toothless nods as Gwen then says, "Oh, my God! Does that mean Kevin will be the only guy I like as in forever?!" The dragons nod as I try and relax as I say, "This is so not my day!" Stormfly then tells me, **"But there's good news to this though. There are three stages to the bonding. **

**The first stage is known as the 'premature' stage: if the Dragon Human bonds at a young age they will not feel serious romantic feeling until later in life when they get older and feeling they feel towards their bonded one will be a longing to be near them and becoming their friend or best friend and they might have a small crush on them but nothing serious, just a need to be there with them. And Kevin doesn't understand it until he finds his own dragon, when he does, he'll understand. So you have plenty of time."**

I then tell the dragons, "But that doesn't make me feel better at all! We could have taken Kevin with us and he wouldn't be stuck there!" Hookfang then tells me, **"If he can handle running away from his home, handle being in New York, handle Ben's alien powers and work with Vilgax for a while, then I think he can handle being in the Null Void. Besides, something tells me he won't be in there for long."** I then ask the dragons, "Then why is my heart hurting?"

Toothless answers, **"When the Dragon Human and their bonded are separated they feel pain. You'll be feeling that until Kevin is near, but luckily it doesn't hurt like a heart attack so you'll be fine for a while. Also, Erica and Ben will be going through this also. It won't be just you, Gwen." **Toothless raises an ear as he tells us, **"The RV stopped, so let's get out of here. We'll explain more on bonding later."** The dragons turn small as they head out and I ask Erica, "Hey, Erica? Promise you won't tell Ben and Grandpa about this?" Erica smiles and she tells me, "I promise. We can tell them whenever we're ready."

I smile and nod at her as we grabbed our bags as the dragons get in them as we get to the karaoke place for some relaxation. I have this feeling we'll see Kevin in the future.

* * *

Ben's POV:

We all make it to the karaoke place and as we get out of the RV, Gwen and Erica were talking about something. I'm not sure what though, but they seemed to like talking about it. Before we went inside, I tell Erica, "Hey, Erica? Thanks for what you did back there to Vilgax." Erica smiles and she tells me, "Your welcome and thank you for sacrificing the watch for Gwen and me. But you didn't have to do that." I smile as I tell her, "I didn't have to Erica, I wanted to."

Erica smiles as she tells me, "Now your starting to sound like me. Its like we always say, Ben, 'Wherever you go, I go.'" I smile and tell her, "And 'Wherever you go, I go.'" We both nod and smile as we enter the karaoke place that also sells food. There were people doing karaoke for fun and as we ordered our food, we noticed there was no Tiffany, so we were good. Erica looks at the stage and I ask her, "You gonna sing tonight, Erica?" Erica smiles as she tells me, "Yep, but only if you come up with me."

I look at her weirded out as I tell her, "What?! Uh-uh! No way!" Erica gets upset and she asks me, "Please, Ben? Gwen already went, and I want you to do this with me. PLEASE?" I look at Erica, and I can tell she really wants me to do this, I sigh and tell her, "Okay. But just this once!" Erica smiles and hugs me exclaiming, "YAY!" I blush at this as Gwen then says with a smirk, "Now this is going to be funny!"

I frown at her as Stormfly tells Gwen, **"Gwen, stop teasing your cousin. Who knows? Ben might have some music talent." **Hookfang then tells me, **"Yeah, so just try your best." **Then Toothless tells me, **"Yeah, don't think of how people think. Just have fun, after all, Erica will be with you." **I smile at this and then Erica drags me to the stage and when we get there, I tell her, "I'm going to be terrible." Erica smiles as she tells me, "Ben, you're going to be fine. Just have fun." I nod and Erica chooses the song which is 'You Can Come To Me' Sung by Ross Lynch and Laura Marano. We then begin singing:

Verse 1:

Erica:  
When you're on your own  
Drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone will throw it

Ben:  
And when you're afraid  
That you're gonna break  
And you need a way to feel strong again  
Someone will know it

Ben & Erica:  
And even when it hurts the most  
Try to have a little hope  
That someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't

Chorus:

Ben & Erica:  
If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

Verse 2:  
Erica:  
You struggle inside  
Losing your mind  
Fighting and trying to be yourself

Ben & Erica:  
Then somebody lets you  
Out in the cold  
But no where to go  
Feeling like no one can understand  
But somebody gets you

So take a breath and let it go  
And try to have a little hope  
'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't

Chorus:

Ben & Erica:

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

Verse 3:

Erica, (Ben):

Like a chain that never breaks (chain that never breaks)  
Like a truth that never bends (truth that never bends)  
Like a glue that takes your broken heart and puts it back again (puts it back again)  
It's the feeling that you get (Feeling that you get)  
It's the moment that you know (Moment that you know)  
Like no matter what the future holds  
You'll never be alone

Chorus:

Ben and Erica:  
If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder (Erica: Oh, yeah) (Ben: I will be your shoulder)  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile (Erica: Be your smile) (Ben: I'll be your smile)  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be (Ben: Anything you need) (Ben: Anything you'll be) (Erica: Anything you'll be)

Chorus 2:

Ben and Erica:  
If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder (Erica: Be your ladder)  
If you wanna run, I'll be your road (Ben: I will be your road)  
If you want a friend, doesn't matter when (Erica: If you want a friend) (Ben: Doesn't matter when)  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be (Erica: Anything you'll need)  
You can come to me

Erica:  
You can come to me  
Yeah

The song ends and everyone looks at us shocked even Gwen and Grandpa and everyone applauds with loud whistles and cheers even Gwen and Grandpa. I look at Erica shocked as she smiles at me and hugs me back an she does something that shocks me to the core. She kisses me on the cheek! I blush even more and then smile as I realize why Erica likes doing this, it makes her happy, and it kind of does for me too. I'd give anytthing to keep seeing Erica smiling and happy.

* * *

Toothless's POV:

After the karaoke, Gwen, Grandpa and us dragons couldn't believe Erica and Ben can sound so well together. It's too bad their not bonded, but they are the greatest friends I've ever seen. We're all in bed and as we all sleep, Erica wakes up and asks me quietly, "Hey, Toothless?" I answer her opening my eyes, **"Yeah?" **She then asks me, "I have a question. When we were in the Null Void, and I asked about a dragon that was white and scary looking, you answered Screaming Death and Boneknapper. What's a Screaming Death? I don't think I met one at the Dragon Council."

I gulp at this not expecting that question as I answer her somewhat nervously, **"A Screaming Death is like a Whispering Death, like Apophis. But a Screaming Death is a bigger, badder, albino version. But you shouldn't worry about that now. You'll meet one much later on. So there's nothing to worry about." **She smiles and tells me, "Thanks, bud. I just had to know. I want to know about every dragon." I gummy smile and lick her left cheek telling her, **"I know, Erica. Now get some sleep, we all need it in the morning."**

Erica nods with a smile and pets my head telling me, "Good night." I purr letting her know I'm telling her good night. She falls back asleep as I look at the moon peering in through a window as I keep hoping Erica doesn't meet a Screaming Death anytime soon. One caused trouble for Hiccup and I back in the past. If she does meet one, I'll protect her if things go bad. I just hope she can handle it. I look at Erica and smile knowing I broguht happiness to someone so kind. As I go to sleep, I did not know that the next adventure we would face, would involve a trip to an alternate future and how a friend of Erica's would change in this alternate future…

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter. Now for the questions! What are Ben and Gwen fighting about this time? Who are the two kidnappers who kidnap Gwen and Erica and brings them through a portal into an alternate future? What is the alternate future's Erica wearing for her hero outfit? Why is the alternate future Ben so serious and why is he losing his friendship with alternate future Erica? And who are the enemies? Find out next time on the next exciting chapter of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior – Chapter 29: Ben 10,000 And Dragon Warrior!


	29. Chapter 29 Ben 10,000 and Erica Night Fu

Hello, fellow readers! Welcome to another exciting chapter of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior! As I said earlier, from now on, I'll only be able to update this story once a week. Oh, and I changed the title of this chapter.

**Bold text is dragons speaking!**

Now for the Ben 10,000 And Dragon Warrior Chapter! Here we will find out what Ben and Gwen are fighting about, who are the two kidnappers who kidnap Gwen and Erica into an alternate future, why alternate future Ben is so serious and why is he losing his friendship with Erica, and who the enemies are! So please read, review and favorite!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Ben 10 franchise or How To Train Your Dragon franchise. The Toothless dragon in this one is from the movie and TV series, Dragons: Riders of Berk. I only own my OCs and that's it. Before I forget, in this story, I've decided for Toothless to have powers that I give him. You'll find out in this chapter and other chapters to come. Furture Erica's hero outfit is inspired by Sweet Pea's outfit from 'Sucker Punch'. Which I do not own. WolfWithHuntress1318 helped me with the outfit idea.

* * *

Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior

Chapter 29: Ben 10,000 And Erica Night Fury: Dragon Warrior

Erica's POV:  
It's been a couple of days since our adventure in Canada. Gwen is still worrying about Kevin and Toothless told Gwen and I more about the bonding thing for dragons and Dragon Humans. I honestly have to say, that it's pretty cool. Gwen understood it, as she hopes and prays that Kevin will be okay. Gwen, the dragons and I decided that we would keep Gwen being bonded to Kevin thing a secret from Grandpa and Ben. We didn't know if they would understand it or not.

I even called Uncle Gobber and told him I defeated Vilgax. He was so proud! Uncle Gobber told me the next time I see him, he and I are going to have some fun! But mostly, I can't wait to live with him! He'll even let Toothless live with him too! I'm very happy about that!

We all stopped at a campsite where we're going to stay for the day and night. You see, today is Grandpa Max's birthday! …Sadly, there's bad news to it. Someone was supposed to get his birthday cake. Gwen and/or Ben were in charge of getting it, but they forgot. They didn't want me to get it since I was a guest. So we're all outside as Grandpa is setting up the veranda as the dragons go in the water to get nice and cooled off.

Gwen is holding a bag of marshmallows and Ben is holding a box of graham crackers as Gwen happily tells Grandpa, "I've got the marshmallows!" Then Ben happily tells Grandpa, "And I've got the graham crackers!" Then Gwen tells Grandpa, "We'll wait here while you get the firewood so we can make smores!" Then Grandpa says sounding relieved, "You know, it is so nice to finally see you two getting along! I'll be back in a jiffy."

Grandpa comes over to me and asks me quietly, "Erica, keep an eye on them. I think their faking being nice to each other." I nod and tell him quietly, "Okay, Grandpa." Grandpa grabs an axe and he leaves. As soon as he disappears, Gwen asks Ben, "Is he gone?" Ben tells her yes, and they both yell at each other, "This is your fault!" Hookfang sighs annoyed as he asks me, **"Why can't these two just get along?!" **Stormfly then tells him, **"It's the family rule of cousins, Hookfang. They always fight."**

Toothless then says, **"Yeah, Hiccup and Snotlout did plenty of that back in the past….Mostly with Snotlout winning due to his strength or Hiccup winning due to his intelligence and wit." **Gwen then tells Ben, "Grandpa only turns sixty once! I had his party totally wired!" Gwen brought out a list as I see it, and I was right, it was Ben who was supposed to get the cake. Ben then tells Gwen getting annoyed, "You chose his birthday wish?!" Gwen then tells Ben, "And how is he supposed to do that without a cake that you were supposed to get?!"

SO I tell Ben, "Ben, you really should have gotten that cake before it was too late." Ben ignores me as he tells Gwen, "Uh, excuse me! Full time hero with dragon partner and watch here! When do I have time to get some dumb old cake?! You were supposed to do it! Anyway, it's no big deal!" That's when Gwen tells him, "But for Grandpa, it is." Ben and Gwen then decide to play rock, paper, scissors to see who gets the cake. I volunteered to go get it, but they don't want me to.

Just as they were about to play it, a portal opens up and it looks like a charm of Bezel and out of it is a woman in a blue-like sorceress outfit as she flies out of the portal and a woman appears that looks like a Human Night Fury! Both of the women grab Gwen and I as we screamed. Toothless and the dragons grow big as they jump into the portal and Ben does as well as XLR8 as the portal closes. What's happening?!

* * *

Gwen's POV:

Great, first Ben forgets the cake, and now we're being sent to who knows where! The portal opens up as we're taken somewhere. The kidnappers got us out as Ben/XLR8 appears as he punches our kidnappers as he grabs Erica and I. The dragons appear as well, as Erica latches onto Toothless as well. We look around at where we are, and there's aliens, humans and dragons co-existing peacefully! Everything's in a weird language and things look like it's all futuristic! Erica uses her mask charm and turns into her Dragon Warrior persona just in case.

A teenage girl appears on a hoverboard as she flirtingly tells him, "Hey, Ben! Looking good!" She blows a kiss at him as she flies away with Ben/XLR8 waving back as he blushes as Erica puts his hand down getting a little bit steamed. Then a boy and his Monstrous Nightmare in the air appear as the boy tells Erica, "Yo, Erica Night Fury and Ben 10 K! Keep up the awesome work!" The dragon roars out, **"All Hail, Princess Erica!"** As they leave as Ben/XLR8 asks, "Ten and what Night Fury?!" We look up as we see a big statue that looks like an Adult Ben and standing beside it, looks like an adult Erica!

Ben/XLR8 and Erica look at the statue and on it reads, 'Heroes of Heroes: Ben Ten Thousand and Erica Night Fury: Dragon Warrior.' Erica looks at the statue in awe, as she asks Toothless, "Is that us?!" Toothless answers also in shock, **"It must be. If that's true, we must be in the future of your future." **The statue suddenly explodes as it tumbles down and we all get out of the way as I say, "It _was _you two!" Stormfly then tells me, **"If we're in the future, then I wonder who our kidnappers were?"**

Out of the smoke is a mutated rhino thing with strange armor on him as he tells Ben/XLR8, "Hey, Tennyson and Haddock! Long time no see!" Ben/XLR8 and Erica look at each other confused and then back to the rhino thing as Ben/XLR8 and Erica ask it together, "Do we know you?" The thing answers as he gets on all fours, "Prepare for my revenge!" He blasts a big blue blast of energy as Gwen and Stormfly get out of the way as Ben/XLR8 speeds away as Toothless and Erica take to the air as does Hookfang. Ben/XLR8 is about to attack him, but the watch times out turning Ben back to normal as he hits the mutated rhino.

We then hear a voice, "Kemo char!" A powerful blast of magic, mixed with a blue plasma fire blast. We looked where the blasts came from as the attacks belong to our kidnappers. The giant rhino attacks with another blast as one of our kidnappers makes a shield to deflect it. Then the both of them fly toward the giant rhino, but he fires a net at them as they both get tangled as the net shocks them. The rhino thing blasts at us as well, as we get out of there with our dragons until something else attacks the mutated rhino with super speed as the horn is torn off.

The thing took him out and as the thing that attacked stopped as Ben asks confused, "Okay, will someone please tell us what the heck is going on here?!" The thing that helped us looks like a fully grown XLR8 with an Omnitrix symbol on his chest! Then…that must be the older Ben!

* * *

Erica's POV:

So that fully grown up XLR8 must be Ben's future self. Whoa, I wonder where my future self is at?! Our two kidnappers put the mutated rhino in the net they were trapped in as Older Ben/XLR8 tells our kidnappers, "It looks like the work of Animo. I'll run a DNA analysis back at headquarters." The three of them look at us as Ben, Gwen and I wave nervously at them as Older Ben/XLR8 tells his two friends, "And send them back, now! And make sure the dragons take the rhino to you-know-where."

His friends nod and before he leaves, Ben and I talk to him as Ben asks him, "Whoa, you're me right? And it looks like I'm new and improved! This is so cool! I'm so cool! Did you say headquarters?! We have our own headquarters!" Older Ben/XLR8 tells Ben getting annoyed, "I don't have time for this!" Before he leaves, Ben gets in front of him once more as he asks him, "So, when can you catch me up on my other 9,990 heroes?!" Older Ben/XLR8 tells Ben coldly, "Hmm, how about never?!"

I growl as I tell the Older Ben/XLR8, "Dude, will you chill out?!" But he leaves us as I growl and tell him, "I don't like the new and improved." Then Gwen and one of the kidnappers tells Ben and I, "You could lose the attitude, you know?!" Okay, that sounded creepy. Gwen then realizes who one of the kidnappers is as one of them takes her hood off, and the person is revealed to be an older Gwen! Gwen then says shocked, "You're me! Gwen?!"

Now that we're not attacked, I can see what she looks like very clearly. Older Gwen has short orange hair that has bangs in the front. She's wearing a blue and black spandex suit and the Charms of Bezel on her right arm. She has a hood and a belt with a cat on it. Whoa! Older Gwen is so cool looking! Older Gwen then tells Gwen, "Actually, I've been going by Gwendolyn since college." Gwen then says excitedly, "College?! Ivy League!? Do I have a Masters?!"

Stormfly then asks Older Gwen, **"Please say that she does!" **Older Gwen then tells Gwen, "Look, we didn't bring you here for you to find out of your future. We came back to bring Ben and Erica." Then Gwen asks Older Gwen, "So why nab Erica and I?" Older Gwen answers, "We remember Ben's listening skills sort of stunk. Grabbing you two was the only way we knew he'd come." Gwen then asks Older Gwen, "So time travel's no big deal now?"

Older Gwen answers, "You just need to know the right spells to create the right kind of portal." Gwen then excitedly asks, "I know magic!? How wicked is that?! Now I'm even more powerful with magic and dragon powers! What else do I know how to do!? Ooh, did I ever get my black belt?!" Then the other kidnapper tells Gwen, "Gwendy, you might want to stop with the questions before your cousin over there gets bored." I look at the kidnapper and I see a Strike Class necklace that looks like a collar as I say in shock, "No way!"

The second kidnapper looks at me and she smiles as she then transforms to her Human Form and the person is an older me! Now that I know who it is, the older me is wearing a new Dragon Warrior outfit! Older Erica is wearing a sleeveless hooded corset-like jacket which is black and the hood part would has Night Fury ear-horns and a silver Celtic design going along the edge of the hood and the tail parts of the jacket are longer and literally ON fire. She also has on spandex shorts and knee-high black combat boots. The charms and the bracelet are now silver as the bracelet is now a black fitting belt with the charms hanging on it and the sword charm is on a choker around her neck. She's also wearing the Night Fury mask, the Strike Class necklace and black fingerless gloves and her Night Fury Mark is there on her left arm. And the sleeveless hooded jacket is laced up in the back and the front.

I look at the future me amazed as I tell her, "No way, you're me!" Ben sees her as well as he says, "Whoa! You look even more awesomer!" Older Erica laughs as she tells us, "Thanks for the compliment. I almost can't believe I was this cute looking!" I then tell her, "I can't believe I look so hot!" Toothless appears as well as he tells Older Erica, **"I never thought that you would look this amazing in the future." **Older Erica tells Toothless, "Yeah, well a lot of things can change. Ben sure did. He doesn't even wear the Stoker Class Dog Tag anymore."

I then ask Older Erica, "Did dad finally get what he deserved?" Older Erica answers with a smirk, "Yep. He was locked up in Plumber Jail for a while and the dragons loved to beat him up. But due to an incident, he was sentenced to the Null Void. He hasn't been seen since." Then Ben has had enough as he then says, "Uh, hello?! This is about me here! Like what the heck happened to me?!" Older Gwen then says, "He's right." Gwen then asks Older Gwen annoyed, "Tell me I didn't grow up to start agreeing with Mr. Doofus all the time?!"

Older Gwen answers, "Ben 10,000 needs Erica and Ben's help." But I ask Older Gwen, "But he seems pretty tough to me." Then Ben asks, "What could a cool superhero like me need anyway?" Older Erica answers, "Ben 10,000 may have mastered the secrets of the Omnitrix, but it still doesn't make him prepared for everything. There's a crisis looming that even he can't solve alone. And right now, he needs you two to help him, especially since he doesn't listen to me or Hookfang anymore. Heck, we haven't been able to hang out at all ever since he became what he is now. We're all thirty years old, and he acts more of an adult than a kid."

I look at her shocked not trying to believe this. Then Older Gwen and Older Erica's belts lash as a voice says in them, "Danger Alert. Sector 15-D." Gwen asks Older Gwen, "What's in Sector 15-D?" Older Gwen answers, "Fort DNAX. Earth's massive genetic depository with DNA samples from across the galaxy." Ben then says as he realizes the danger, "Dr. Animo! That's the crisis, right?! That's why we're here! He made that robot rhino dude. And now he must be doing something else. It's time to give the doctor a double dose of Ben, Erica and Dragon medicine!"

I then tell everyone, "We can fly there on the dragons. It'll be quicker." But then a loud honk appears and a car appears in front of us. But it's not just any car, it's the RV! Ben, Gwen, the dragons and I look at it shocked and then smile as we realize it can only mean one thing: Grandpa! The door opens as the three of us hide and the dragons hide in small form. Older Grandpa looks a bit chubbier and he has a beard as he says, "Gwendolyn! Erica! I thought that was you two!"

We decided to make ourselves known with our small dragons on our shoulders as we say, "And us!" Older Grandpa sees us as he tells Older Gwen, "Well, I see someone finally figured out how to work their time portal!" Ben, Gwen and I run toward Older Grandpa as we hug him and laugh. Hookfang then tells Older Grandpa, **"Nice to see you again, Mr. Tennyson." **OlderGrandpa then tells us, "Now this is what I call a great gift: Seeing you three again!" Gwen then asks him confused, "Don't you still see us?"

Older Grandpa answers, "Well, I see Gwendolyn and Erica a lot, along with their dragons and Hookfang." Then Gwen tells him, "It's great seeing you too, Grandpa. But the same shirt? Grandpa, it was twenty years out of style, twenty years ago." Older Grandpa answers, "Hey, when you find a look that works!" Ben then tells Older Grandpa, "Grandpa, we need a ride to Fort DNAX."

Grandpa nods as Older Erica then says, "But first things first, our dragons." Older Erica then makes a Night Fury and Monstrous Nightmare Call, Older Gwen makes a Deadly Nadder call, and Older Grandpa makes an unknown Dragon Call. Out of the sky, are four dragons and I can tell who three of them are. There's an Older Toothless who is still young and strong but a better saddle, an Older Hookfang, and an Older Stormfly who looks even fiercer. The other dragon I recognized was a Thunderdrum, aka THornado back from the Dragon Council.

Older Toothless looks at Older Erica, as he tells her, **"We came here as soon as we could, what's the emergency?"** He then sees me as I wave and he looks at me in shock as he says, **"By the Dragon Spark, Erica?!"** He then runs over to me as he nudges my face and sniffs me all over as he excitedly says, **"It is you! I've missed this part of you!" **I laugh as he licks me as I tell him, "I never thought I'd see you like this, bud! Whoa! You've grown!" Older Toothless answers, **"Yeah, well that's what happens when you have a kind, caring human, which is you and my Erica."**

I laugh as he licks me more as Older Hookfang sees Ben, **"Ben?! I've missed seeing you! This part I like better!" **Ben laughs happy seeing Older Hookfang is stronger. We all get reacquainted with our older dragons and it turns out that Older Thornado belongs to Grandpa Max! Huh, I wonder if Grandpa will get him when we come back home?

* * *

Hookfang's POV:

We all get in the RV and it looks completely different as its all teched out! Ben, Gwen and Erica are excited because of this as they get to their seats along with us as well. Older Grandpa starts up the RV but instead of driving, it flies! The kids look out the window excited. Ben then asks the future people, "So, where do I sleep?" Older Erica answers, "In your fancy headquarters, where else? You're too good to stay with us anymore." Older Grandpa then says sadly, "Guess you just have other priorities."

Gwen, Ben, Erica, Toothless, Stormfly and I look at each other confused as our older selves shrunk down as I ask my older self, **"Excuse me, but after what I saw of your Ben even if he was an alien, is he still a Dragon Human and does he even ride you anymore?"** Older Hookfang answers, **"He is, but he hasn't been one in the last couple of years. He hasn't rode me for a long time. Ever since he could go alien all of the time, I hardly ever see his human form. Heck, I haven't seen his human form in so long, I don't even remember what he looks like anymore. Seeing your Ben helps me remember all the good times we had together."**

I look at him shocked out of my skin as I ask him, **"So he has withdrawn from you?" **Older Hookfang nods sadly, as I tell him with a determined face, **"Then you have to tell him that you need him and he needs you. If you don't, then your Ben will never understand that he needs all of you by his side." **My older self looks at me confused and shocked as he then smiles a small smile as he says, **"I'll try, but if it doesn't work, I blame you." **I nod at this as I get settled for when we land.

* * *

Erica's POV:

I'm here in the future with my older self and I have a whole bunch of questions, so I ask her, "Where did you get the new Dragon Warrior outfit?" Older Erica answers with a smile, "After the trial, I earned this outfit by passing all trials and tests during the summer. Trust me, it'll look great on you." I then ask her, "Do we have our own family?" Older Erica smiles fondly as she tells me, "Yes. I have two new little brothers, who own their own dragon. And I have a husband and one son at home, and my husband and I are thinking of having another kid."

I then ask her, "I've got a husband?! Can you tell me his name?!" Older Erica shakes her head telling me, "Sorry, but I can't. You're not meant to know who it is yet. You'll have to wait and see for yourself." I nod as she then tells me, "But I will tell you this. He's one of the kindest men I've ever met." I smile as Toothless then asks Older Toothless, **"You're Erica has grown hasn't she?"** Older Toothless answers, **"Yes, she's grown a lot. Not just in mind, but spirit as well. Don't ever leave her, she's much too important."**

Toothless nods as we get to Fort DNAX as Older Grandpa stops the RV as he tells us, "Well, here we are." Gwen, Older Gwen, Older Erica and all the dragons except for Thornado get off the RV, but before Ben and I leave, Ben asks Older Grandpa, "You coming, Grandpa?" Then I ask Older Grandpa, "Yeah, we can use another butt kicker!" Older Grandpa answers, "Oh, uh, no. You haven't needed my help for a long time, Ben. Just make sure you say goodbye before Gwendolyn sends you back." We both nod as we leave the RV. And as the RV takes off, Ben activates the Omnitrix and slams it down hoping to get Four Arms as he says, "Time to go Four Arms and show Ben 10,000 where it all began!"

He slams it down but instead of Four Arms, he gets Stinkfly instead. Gwen tells him, "Yeah, with you messing up again." Ben/Stinkfly growls as I hitch to Toothless as he asks me with a gummy grin, **"Ready, partner?" **I smile and tell him, "Ready, bud!" Older Erica sprouts big black dragon wings and flies in with Older Toothless as I look at her in awe as I ask Toothless getting excited, "Will I get wings too?!" Toothless tells me, **"Yep, but after some practice with your powers."** I nod as we all quickly get inside Fort DNAX. As we flew inside, a wall gets destroyed as we hit the floor.

Out of the smoke is Older Ben/Four Arms as he's thrown toward us. We get out of the way, as I see Older Ben/Four Arms outfit is different and spikes are on the arms. He gets up as Ben/Stinkfly tells him, "Hey, I was gonna go Four Arms too! Great minds must think alike!" Older Ben/Four Arms tells him, "I don't think so! Now, beat it!" Something in a giant tube is thrown at us and the one who threw it reveals himself as he says, "No one's going anywhere!" It's Dr. Animo and his new body is that of a giant white gorilla and his head is in a tube as he is controlling it.

Okay, that's going to give me nightmares. He comes forward as he tells Older Ben/Four Arms, "I see you've brought help. You're going to need it! For every one of your ten thousand heroes, I have stolen enough DNA to create ten thousand monstrous minions!" Ben/Stinkfly and I move in front of Older Ben/Four Arms as we tell Dr. Animo, "Oh, yeah?! Think again!" I make my sword charm big as Ben/Stinkfly and I charge for him, but Dr. Animo slaps us away into Older Ben/Four Arms as Older Gwen fires a blast of magic at Dr. Animo, but he blocks it with the floor as Older Gwen brings up a shield, but she gets knocked back.

Older Erica lets loose a blue plasma blast from her hands at Dr. Animo, as he stumbles but catches himself. He charges for her and punches her hard in the gut as she's flown back into Older Toothless. Next thing I know, Older Ben/Four Arms traps Ben/Stinkfly's tail with a pipe and he traps me with another pipe as he ties it around me. He then tells us, "Stay out of my way!" I growl as he walks away as I tell Ben/Stinkfly, "This guy is so not mellow." Ben/Stinkfly then tells me, "Yeah, I know! He has to chill out! He can't do this to us!"

Older Ben/Four Arms charges for Dr. Animo as I flame up biurning the metal as I'm free and Toothless gets to my side as he tells me,** "Whatever happened to him?" **I shrug my shoulders and tell him, "I don't know, bud. But something tells me this Ben no longer cares about me anymore." Ben/Stinkfly hears this as he tells me, "I don't think so, Erica. I still care! I'll always care about you no matter what. We have to let this guy know and understand that he needs you more than he thinks." I nod as we see Older Ben/Four Arms fight Dr. Animo, as he does so, Gwen asks Older Gwen, "Shouldn't we help or something?!"

Older Gwen answers shaking her head, "No, he prefers it this way. He won't even let Erica help him, he says she's weak so he won't let her fight." Ben/Stinkfly then exclaims in anger, "WHAT?! Erica is not weak! Her and I always fight together!" Older Erica tells him, "Maybe, but he hasn't acknowledged our friendship in a long time. He doesn't even wear the necklace I gave him anymore." Ben/Stinkfly looks at her confused and shocked as he then gets angry saying, "Him and I are going to have a little talk when this is over!"

Older Ben/Four Arms keeps fighting Dr. Animo as he then turns into a big green lizard like alien that spits green goo at Dr. Animo. Then he turns into Diamondhead as he punches the ground making a diamond trail toward Dr. Animo encasing him in it, but he breaks free. Dr. Animo then grabs something and throws it at him, but Older Ben/Diamondhead shields himself as it hits him. When the smoke clears, Older Ben/Diamondhead turned into a Megawatt! I then exclaim, "No way!" Ben/Stinkfly tells him, "He has a Megawatt?! Cool! I'll name him…Buzzshock!" I then tell Ben/Stinkfly with a grin, "Ooh, good one!"

Older Ben/Buzzshock blasts Dr. Animo with green electricity when he was holding the metal item. Then Older Ben/Buzzshock turns into Cannonbolt, slamming Dr. Animo to the wall and into a tube. Older Ben/Cannonbolt stops as Hookfang tells us, **"He may be a jerk, but that was awesome!" **Ben/Stinkfly then excitedly asks Older Ben/Cannonbolt, "What do you call that other one?! Loogieman?!" I then exclaim, "Boring! How about Spitter?!" Ben/Stinkfly tells me, "Ooh! That one's better!"

But Older Ben/Cannonbolt tells us, "Their not pets! I don't name them anymore!" Okay, now I really don't like Older Ben. As Older Ben/Cannonbolt turns into Four Arms, Ben/Stinkfly and I say together, "Seriously?! Naming them is half the fun!" Older Ben/Four Arms grabs pipes and ties them around Dr. Animo as I finally freed Ben/Stinkfly. A voice appears as it asks, "Did we detect a cry for help?! The Galactic Enforcers have arrived!"

…..SAY WHAT?! What are these idiots doing here?! Ultimos, Tiny and Synaptak are here as Older Ben/Four Arms turns into XLR8 as he tells the Galactic Enforcers, "Show's over, guys!" He speeds over to them as Ultimos tells Older Ben/XLR8, "It's a big world, Ben. You could always save a couple of the bad guys for us, you know?" Older Ben/XLR8 then tells Ultimos coldly, "What would be the point? But since you're here, how about bringing Animo back to the Null Void Chamber for me?!"

Older Ben/XLR8 then grabs Gwen, Ben and I as Older Ben/XLR8 tells Older Gwen and Older Erica, "Erica, Gwendolyn, I'll meet you and the dragons back at headquarters!" He speeds off with Gwen, Ben and I as Toothless, Hookfang, and Stormfly follow us in the air and so does Older Erica and Older Toothless. I look at her in the air, and I still can't believe I'll get wings!

* * *

Ben's POV:

Older Ben/XLR8 carries Gwen, Erica and I as he speeds to somewhere as I ask him, "So, Animo's been around this whole time?!" Older Ben/XLR8 answers, "He escaped a few years back. I wasn't sure if he was going to show his ugly face again. But now, it looks like he won't be a problem anymore." Then Erica asks Older Ben/XLR8, "What about my ex-dad?" Older Ben/XLR8 answers, "He's been stuck in Plumber jail since the trial. One day, he escaped and nearly killed Erica when she was eighteen. But luckily, she made it through and now he's locked up in the Null Void for his crimes." Whew! At least that's good!

Then Gwen asks Older Ben/XLR8, "What about Vilgax?" He answers, "The last I saw of him, I left him in pieces. It wasn't pretty for anyone, enough said." Erica and I look at him a little scared as I quietly tell Erica, "Whoa, I really need to lighten up." We get to Older Ben's headquarters and its awesome! Now if only my older self wasn't a jerk, this place would be awesomer! As Older Ben/XLR8 speeds inside, I exclaim, "Whoa! This is our headquarters?! AWESOME! We must chill out here a lot, right?!"

We noticed it's near Mount Rushmore, and as Older Ben/XLR8 puts us down, our dragons came in through the window and come over to us as Older ben/XLR8 tells us, "There's no time. I'm always patrolling the planet, thus 'Ben' has no need to hang out here with anybody, not even my best friend." I then ask Erica, Gwen and our dragons annoyed, "Okay, tell me I didn't just say 'thus'?! That's Erica's thing! Don't I have any fun anymore like his Erica?!"

Older Ben/XLR8 appears in front of us as he tells me, "You'll learn soon enough that being me is not about fun. Now wait here for Gwendolyn and Erica, and don't touch a thing!" He then speeds off to controls as I see a hover board on a wall. So I quickly go over to it as I get on it aand start flying around on it, while Erica is telling Toothless what she learned about her dad, and I can hear Toothless say, **"Thank Drago!"** I even made Gwen fall as I have fun flying around even with Hookfang who flew to my shoulders in his small form as he has fun, too. Erica and Toothless laughs as it all happens, as Stormfly helps Gwen up.

I didn't even notice Older Gwen and Older Erica coming in as Older Ben/XLR8 tells me, "Get off that board! Now!" I then look at him annoyed as I spin the board as I ask my older self, "What?! I don't even smile when I terrorize Gwen and making Erica and Toothless laugh anymore?! HA, you're even worse than I thought!" Then I ask him, "Hey, want to race?!" But Older Ben/XLR8 grabs the board as I fall and with Hookfang in my arms as Older Ben/XLR8 tells me, "No! Those days are over!"

Erica and I start to get mad as she comes down with me along with Toothless as I tell my older self, "Well, what I'm over is being a hero if this is how I turn out! I am such a jerk! You don't even care what happens to Erica anymore! And what about your Stoker Class Dog Tag Necklace?! Your Erica said you never wear it anymore! Don't you remember how important that thing is?! When you and her, or we, or whatever were kids we made our own promise to each other that no matter what happens we'd always, have each other's back and be there for each other and give it our all as heroes together with our Dragons. That promise was 'Wherever you go, I go,' so why aren't you saying that now?!

And that junk about her being weak? HA! Don't even try to make me laugh! We both know that's anything but true. Or did you forget everything her dad did to her and everything she went through from the day she was born until she turned him in?" My older self starts to look upset, but I wasn't finished. With what I said next, I get all flamed up with rage, with my eyes become furious slits with unshed tears in them and growled as I speak to my future self, "Well maybe you don't, but I do! She was nothing but abused and practically tortured everyday of her life! She grew up never once being loved and only knew hatred, cruelty and pain!

Any kid who goes through all that all their lives, would probably be far beyond help and end up just as cruel and heartless, or too damaged and broken, that they can never trust anyone ever again! But Erica never ended up like any of that! She somehow stayed strong and sane through all of that, even though she had nothing to look forward to in life! No weak person would still keep their sanity after going through everything she's gone through! How she's still sane and strong the way she is I don't know, and I ask myself that question all the time but chances are none of us will ever know!" My older self is looking at me scared and shocked, but I could tell he was trying to hide it.

So then I yell at him some more, "And I made a promise to her and to myself that I would always protect her and do whatever it took just to make her happy and see her smile because she's the first friend who actually liked me for just me! And did you forget that we were the reason she risked everything, even her life to turn her dad in!? If we hadn't met Erica, none of this would have ever happened! And did you also forget that she's part of the main reason we decided to use the Omnitrix to help people?! And did you forget that she's also the reason we're bonded to Hookfang and that we're Dragon Humans and Riders?! Heck, are you even a Dragon Human or a Rider anymore, or do you even know what that means anymore?!

Or how about when we were in that alternate dimension during that trial and I didn't have the Omnitrix?! Erica didn't have her powers and her dad was gonna hurt us the same way he hurt Erica for motivating her to turn him in! And she still kept fighting for us! HECK SHE EVEN TOOK ON VILGAX ALL BY HERSELF AND BEAT HIM WITHOUT HIM EVEN LAYING A SINGLE PUNCH ON HER AND SHE DID ALL OF THAT TO PROTECT US! Everything that has happened to us is because of her! Erica is NOT weak! She's the strongest, bravest, smartest, kindest and most loyal person and friend that I or anyone else could ever ask for! In fact, she's more then just my best friend! She's also my sister and I will not stand by and let someone think she's weak especially if it's me!"

The Older Ben/XLR8 looks at me shocked as well as Erica, Toothless, Hookfang, Gwen and Stormfly. I'm still all flamed up as then Erica comes over to my side angry as well!

* * *

Erica's POV:

I look at Ben shocked that he would say such things, but I grinned at this, because Ben is defending me. I then get angry as well as I walk up to them as I tell Older Ben/XLR8, "Yeah, what he said. And what's the whole point of being a hero if you don't have any fun?! You don't always have to be super serious all of the time! You can have fun as well. But you're being so serious, you're not realizing what's more important! You don't even spend time with my future self or your dragon anymore! My point is, if you stay like this for the rest of your life, then you'll miss out on everything good. And I'd rather be friends with the Ben who is kind, fun-loving, awesome, and more welcoming than the one I see before me now!"

Then Ben and I tell Older Ben/XLR8 together as my eyes go to slits as I flame up, "If this is how our future is supposed to be, then we don't want any part in it!" Then Toothless angrily tells Older Ben/XLR8 with a snarl and his eyes go to slits, **"Exactly! And not caring about Erica!? She's the reason that you became a hero! How dare you say that to the Princess of Dragons?!" **Then Hookfang tells Older Ben/XLR8 with a snarl, **"I'd much rather be back in our time period, then be stuck in this one any longer!"**

Older Ben/XLR8 looks at us shocked and so do Gwen, Stormfly, Older Erica, Older Gwen and their dragons until an alarm rings as a voice says, "Danger Alert! Sector 1-A Cedric. Danger Alert! Sector 1-A Cedric." Ben asks his older self, "What is it?!" Older ben/XLR8 answers, "My business, not yours." Then he tells Older Gwen, "Get the portal open and get them home!" He speeds away as Ben and I then say, "Well, we're not going home."

Then I ask my older self, "So where are we going?" Older Erica answers, "It's 61 stories below us. (gasps) That's where the Null Void Projector is! We've got to move now!" We all start running/flying to Sector 1-A Cedric as the dragons grew big and when we finally get there Older Ben is fighting Vilgax?! Animo must have fixed him up! We get to the chamber as Older Gwen blasts Animo with a magic blast as she tells us, "Animo's trying to open the Null Void Chamber."

Ben then says as he's riding on Hookfang, and I'm riding on Toothless, "And free everyone me and Grandpa ever captured! Vilgax is mine, Erica's and our dragons! So if both Erica's want to help me along with their dragons…" They nod as I then tell both Gwen's and their dragons, "You guys take Animo!" Both Gwens and their dragons say together, 'With pleasure!/**With pleasure!" **Ben and I smirk and nod along with the dragons, as I bring out my sword charm and bring it out and made it big as Older Erica brings out a mace charm and she makes it big as Ben turns into Upgrade.

I then ask my older self, "Where'd you get the mace?!" She answers with a smile, "During a trial back on your summer vacation. You'll get it eventually." I nod as Older Toothless then tells me and Toothless, **"Now let's fight for old time's sake!"** I nod with a grin as we fly outside with Ben/Upgrade taking over the hoverboard. We see Vilgax has Older Ben on a ledge as Ben/Upgrade hits Vilgax while controlling the board and he gets out letting the board fly towards Vilgax, but he destroys it. The rest of us get to Older Ben/Diamondhead as he tells us, "Get out of here!"

So Ben/Upgrade has had enough as he tells Older Ben/Diamondhead, "When's it gonna get through your thick skull?! If this is your fight, it's our fight, too." Then I tell Older Ben/Diamondhead, "Yeah, we're all a part of this. Including my older self. She can handle anything now that dad is gone." Older Ben/Diamondhead smiles a small smile as he tells Ben/Upgrade as he touches the Omnitrix, "Well then, this might help." With a green flash Ben/Upgrade turns into Cannonbolt!

Whoa, how'd he do that?! Ben/Cannonbolt looks at himself as he says in awe, "Hey, I don't have to be Ben anymore!" He trips as Older Ben/Diamondhead turns into an older Wildmutt and Ben/Cannonbolt rolls up as Older Erica jumps up and hits Vilgax with her mace as she sends electricity through it! I then exclaim, "Whoa! I rock!" Older Erica then tells me, "There's more where that came from, kid!" Older Erica then turns into her Human Night Fury form as she lets out a roar.

* * *

Gwen's POV:

Older Gwen, Stormfly, Older Stormfly and I are fighting Animo as Older Gwen keeps blasting magic at him as I use my agility to kick Animo, but I missed as I land on the ground and jumped again as I go to kick him, but Animo blocks it causing me to be flung back. The Null Void Chamber is starting to open and I see a hand coming out along with tentacles. That must be Erica's father! No way, am I letting him out! Animo then tells us sounding like a mad scientist that we know he is, "You won't keep me away from long!" Older Gwen then blasts Deadly Nadder fire at him as we wondered how the others were doing!

* * *

Erica's POV:

Vilgax knocks down Older Ben/Wildmutt as Ben/Cannonbolt rolls fast at Vilgax, but Vilgax stops him as he then punches him to the ground as Hookfang pushes him away. Older Hookfang and Older Ben/Heatblast both blast Vilgax with fire, but Vilgax punches them off the building as Older/Ben Heatblast turns to Stinkfly and blasts Vilgax with green goop but he dodges as Vilgax lets loose a rope that grabs Older Ben/Stinkfly and throws him to a wall and he says, "You think you can destroy me?! I analyzed everyone of your aliens!"

Vilgax throws these mini grenades on the ground as Older Ben/Stinkfly turns to XLR8 as he gets away when they explode. Vilgax then tells us, "Dr. Animo programmed their moves into my new DNA!" during this time Older Ben/XLR8 turns into Four Arms as Vilgax grabs him and keeps him pinned to the ground as Vilgax then says, "Nothing you can do will surprise me anymore!" Ben/Cannonbolt appears out of the ground and hits Vilgax, but VIlgax hits him and holds him up high as I've had enough and I glow Night Fury blue plasma like I faced Vilgax the last time and I yell to Vilgax, "Yo, Vilgax! Remember me?!" As I said that, I looked at him and he's completely scarred from head to toe! It must have been from the fire blast that I did to him back in the Null Void in our time period!

He sees me as he speaks in a scared voice, "Impossible! It's bad enough with this time's Erica, and now the young one returns?!" I smirk and tell him, "Yeah, and I got something to tell you! GET YOUR CLAWS OFF MY BEST FRIEND!" I let out another powerful blast of fire from before at Vilgax as he hits wall. And when the smoke cleared, the fire blast burned through his armor as he gets more scarred. Grandpa appears on Older Thornado as Older Grandpa tells us, "Looks like I don't have to blast him. And good job, Erica!"

I smile at this as Older Erica tells me, "I almost forgot how powerful we actually are. Not bad, kid!" Older Grandpa has an alien gun while riding on Older Thornado as Ben/Cannonbolt tells him, "Help the Gwens and Stormflys! Their by the Null Void!" Older Grandpa and Older Thornado nod as they take off, but then Vilgax pushes us over the edge of the building as we fall and I have no one to hold onto! I then yell, "Toothless!" Toothless dives down and catches me in his claws and throws me up so I can land on the saddle!

Older Erica asks me as she flies beside Older Toothless, "You alright?!" I nod and she tells me with a smile, "Good! I don't want you to be gone just yet!" Vilgax, Older Ben/Four Arms hits the ground along with Ben/Cannonbolt as we hope that both Gwen's and Stormflys are okay!

* * *

Gwen's POV:

I make flips over Animo and as I land on the ground Animo tells me, "You can't protect the Null Void and yourselves at the same time!" Then Stormfly appears crashing into Animo as I then kick his protected head. Animo then hits Older Gwen and Older Stormfly, and I was about to hit him too, until someone blasted him. I turn to see it was Older Grandpa! I run to him along with Stormfly to see his right arm is metal as I ask him in shock, "When'd you get that?!"

Older Grandpa answers as he then tells us all, "A lot can happen in twenty years! Now come on, lets show him what we Tennysons are made of!" We run toward Dr. Animo as Older Grandpa's right arm becomes an alien gun as we will finish him off!

* * *

Erica's POV:

Older Erica, Older Toothless, Hookfang, Older Hookfang, Toothless and I land on the ground to see Older Ben/Four Arms and Ben/Cannonbolt get out of the humongous crater as Ben/Cannonbolt smiles seeing me then he tells Older Ben/Four Arms, "He may know how all of your aliens fight, but does he know what Ben Tennyson can do as a Human or a Dragon Warrior? Erica and I hope after all this time, you haven't forgotten too? You still have your dragon partner, your cousin, Grandpa, your best friend and the other dragons and you're still a half dragon. You don't have to fight and be all alone."

I then tell Older Ben/Four Arms, "He's right. The more alone you are, the worse your life will be. I made that not happen to myself. There's no way I'm going to let you be like me." Older Ben/Four Arms looks at Ben/Cannonbolt and I until Vilgax comes out of the ground and throws a mini-grenade at us as we get blown back. Vilgax appears badly scarred as he tells us, "You're finished! All of you!"

With a green flash, Older Ben/Four Arms turns to his human form and he looks like a muscular thirty year old with black boots, green cargo pants, a black shirt with white stripe, a beard and his Omnitrix is more like a gauntlet, as he walks over to Older Hookfang and he tells Ben/Cannonbolt and I, "Maybe it's time I did start fighting like you two." Ben/Cannonbolt and I smile as he tells me, "Okay, I like this form of me!" I then tell Ben/Cannonbolt, "Me too!"

Older Ben goes to Older Hookfang and asks him, "Well, old friend! Do you mind me riding you for this one?" Older Hookfang looks shocked then he smiles saying, **"You never had to ask!" **Older Ben gets on him as his eyes turn slits and they both flame up! Vilgax tells him, "Your weak human form?! What a novelty! Are you finally ready to surrender?!" Older Ben then tells Vilgax as he touches Ben's/Cannonbolt's Omnitrix in which Ben/Cannonbolt turns into Diamondhead, "Actually, I was getting ready to settle this the old-fashioned way."

Older Hookfang starts flying with Older Ben on his back, the same way with me and Toothless as Older Ben tells us, "Follow our lead!" As Older Hookfang starts flying, him and Older Ben starts dodging Vilgax's attacks while Older Erica, Older Toothless, Ben/Diamondhead, Toothless and I start fighting Vilgax is getting mad that Older Ben is having fun as he keeps dodging his attacks! Older Ben starts laughing like a kid and Vilgax is getting mad as he says, "If this is your attempt to stop me, its pathetic and pointless!"

Older Ben and Older Hookfang then start leading Vilgax all over the city to somewhere as Toothless, Hookfang, Older Hookfang, Older Toothless and I take flight and Ben/Diamondhead follows us with his diamond powers. We find Older Ben and Older Hookfang trapping Vilgax in water as Older Ben hops off of Older Hookfang and turns into this big glue iguana alien that is spraying cold mist into the water as it freezes trapping Vilgax inside!

I run over and see Vilgax in ice as I tell Older Ben/Alien with a smile, "That was awesome!" He then tells me, "Thanks." Ben/Diamondhead sees the new alien as he asks his older self, "Hey, what do you call this guy?" Older Ben/Alien then says, "I don't name- Uh, I don't know. Absolute Zero?" Ben/Diamondhead, Toothless, Hookfang and I say together, "Boring!/**Boring!" **I then think for a moment and snapped my fingers as I then tell him, "How about Arcticguana?!" Older Ben/Arcticguana answers, "Cool!"

Older Erica and the Older Dragons walk in front of Older Ben/Arcticguana as Older Erica stops a few feet in front of him and the Older Dragons stop behind her. Older Ben/Arcticguana turns back to normal and he walks toward her with a serious face. He stops a few inches in front of Older Erica and the Older Dragons, and after a few tense seconds, his face softens and he looks regretful and he tells Older Erica, "I'm sorry Erica. I'm so, so sorry. I never meant to hurt you or the dragons! It's just after what your dad almost did to you when you were eighteen, I was so scared that the next time something like that happened, I'd lose you for good and I just couldn't bare the thought of it. But by trying to keep you safe, I only ended up hurting you anyway and ignoring you and you were right.

I do rely on the Omnitrix too much and because of it, I've neglected and withdrawn from my bond with Hookfang and my dragon half. And being a hero all the time, all by myself, with no time for anything or anyone else, you were right about that too. I've really hurt you and everyone and I swear that hurting you and ignoring you, Hookfang and everyone else is the last thing I ever wanted to do to any of you and…and I'm so sorry."

Ben/Diamondhead, Hookfang, Toothless and I looked on in shock as Older Erica and the Older dragons just stare at Older Ben with blank expressions on their faces Older Ben then looks at the ground in regret, probably figuring it was far too late for apologies. But then Older Erica does something that none of us were expecting…she hugs Older Ben! Older Erica buries her face into his chest and hugs him tight and says in a whispered voice, "I'm just happy to finally have my best friend and big brother back!" Older Ben is shocked by the sudden hug and what she just said, but he slowly puts his arms around her and begins to hug back tightly as well.

Older Ben then says in a somewhat cracked voice, "I'm swear I'm gonna do whatever it takes to make things right again, I promise!" They then separate and look at each other with unshed tears in both of their eyes and then Older Ben reaches into one of his pockets and pulls something out. He opens his hand to reveal his Stoker Class Dog Tag necklace. Older Erica gasps and looks at it in shock and then at him as she asks Older Ben, "You really kept it all this time?" Older Ben looks at her, and he smiles telling Older Erica, "Yeah it still means a lot to me. I just thought I didn't need it anymore, but I was wrong about that too."

He then gives it to Older Erica and by some kind of silent communication, she knows exactly what he wants her to do and puts the necklace on him saying, "I never thought I'd ever see you wear this again." And then Older Ben looks at it, as he tells Older Erica, "Yeah but I'm never taking it off again, that's a promise. I almost forgot how cool looking it is." The both of them smile at each other and hug again. Then Older Hookfang walks up to them and Older Ben and Erica separate again with Older Ben keeping an arm wrapped around Older Erica's shoulders.

Older Hookfang looks at Older Ben hopefully and Older Ben says, "Hookfang, I know I haven't been the greatest rider, partner or friend to you for a REALLY long time and I'm sorry for neglecting and withdrawing from our bond. I understand now that bonds like this should never be so easily severed and if it's not too late, I would like a second chance." Older Hookfang looks at Older Ben for a long time before finally saying with a smile, **"There's nothing to forgive, Ben. It's just really good having my rider back."**

Older Hookfang leans forward and Older Ben says with a smile on his face, "And it's good to be back old friend." Older Ben reaches out to touch Older Hookfang's snout reforming the bond between them. Ben/Diamondhead, the dragons and I are quietly looking on at this as we smile to each other and Older Toothless winks at us and we wink back. Toothless then tells me, **"I think things are fixed here."** I nod and tell him as I pet him, "Yeah, and about time, too." I wonder how the others are doing?

* * *

Gwen's POV:

Older Gwen throws me at Animo as I kick his head, Older Gwen blasts him with magic, Older Grandpa hits Animo with his arm, and both Stormflys, Older Gwen and I shoot spikes at him pinning Animo's body to the wall as I jump up and take off glass domed head as Older Grandpa seals the Null Void Chamber before Erica's father and any other aliens escaped. Older Gwen walks up to me as she tells me, "By the way, that Black Belt you were wondering about? You got it years ago. And its come in handy many times."

We all reconvene at the headquarters as a table is set up for Older Grandpa's birthday, as all of us excluding Older Grandpa tell him, "Happy Birthday, Grandpa!" Older Grandpa then tells us all, "Well, thanks! Having you all here, is the best eightieth birthday present I could ever have." Older Thornado tells Older Grandpa, **"You can say that again!"** A screen appears with Ultimos on the screen as he tells Older Ben, "Sorry, Ben. Danger Alert! The Newvo Circus freaks are in Quadrant 92-J."

Older Ben looks at us until he tells Ultimos, "Hey, can't you guys see it's my Grandpa's birthday?! You handle it!" Ultimos gets excited as the screen turns off. I then ask my older self, "The crisis was never Vilgax or Animo, was it? You're Ben just needed a major attitude adjustment, huh?" She nods as she tells me, "Yeah, I couldn't have Grandpa celebrate his eightieth birthday without him. After all, I wanted his and Erica's relationship and his bond with Hookfang to be back to normal like yours did. One other thing, I know your Ben can be a major doofus, but enjoy him while you can especially for Erica and Hookfang's sake."

I smile as I then ask her, "One more thing, whose my husband?" My older self laughs as she tells me, "I think we both know who that is. And yes, its Kevin. He's a lot nicer now. You'll get used to him." I smile and nod at this and I see Erica talking to her older self.

* * *

Erica's POV:  
I was already back to normal as I look at my older self and I ask her, "So I guess this will be my future?" My older self looks at me and she shakes her head and she tells me, "Not really. This is actually an alternate timeline. Not like the one trial we went through, but close to it. Your real future is different. But our husbands are the same and we still get our brothers, so don't worry about them. You'll still get the outfit though." I sigh in relief as she then tells me, "And I want to thank you for changing my Ben back to the way he was meant to be. I wouldn't be here without him. So enjoy your best friend and brother while you can. He's more important than you think."

I smile and nod as I did something that shocked her: I hugged her. She slowly hugs me back as she then tells me, "Take care of yourself kid. After all, Hiccup doesn't want you dead, yet." I laugh at this as I knew that was true.

* * *

Ben's POV:  
I look at both Erica's and smile at this as the older me then tells me, "You were right about everything. When Stoick attacked Erica all those years ago when she was eighteen, I kept worrying about her health until I decided to no longer include her in our fights. I was only trying to protect her and the other dragons. I guess I didn't think about them, like I should have." I smile and tell him, "You know that Erica can handle herself just fine, including the dragons, right? Their not like china."

My older self smirks, as he tells me, "I realize that now. Erica can handle herself with or without me. Her husband on the other hand can be a little bit overprotective." Husband?! He chuckles as he tells me, "Yeah, I couldn't believe that either when she told me she was getting married. But you're right. I ignored Erica and Hookfang for far too long. As soon as you leave, our friendship and bond will be mended. And its all thanks to you and your Erica."

I smile as I then hear Older Gwen opening up a portal to our timeline. Before I get to the portal, I ask my older self, "Wait, you never told me the secrets of the watch! How I don't have to go Ben!" But he tells me, "Trust me, you're gonna want to go Ben. Thanks for making me realize that and thanks for reminding me what really matters, it's something I should've remembered... it's something I should have never forgotten. Oh, and you might want to take this." He then gives me a small gray box with a red button as I ask him, "What is it?" My older self answers, "Something I should have gotten Grandpa twenty years ago, oh and one more thing, you, Erica and your dragons look after each other and make sure you keep that promise you made to yourself and Erica."

I nodded in determination and walk over to the portal with Hookfang, Stormfly with Gwen and Toothless with Erica. We all said goodbye to our future selves as we go through the portal. We saw that we're back at the campsite as Grandpa comes back as Gwen and Erica run up to Grandpa and hug him as the three of us and our dragons tell Grandpa, "Surprise!/**Surprise!"** As that happened, I pressed the button on the box and it turned into a birthday cake! Now this was what we needed.

So I tell Grandpa, "I-I mean we, got you a cake. Happy Birthday Grandpa!" Grandpa was so happy! For the rest of the day, we all just had fun. Erica pulled me aside to ask me something in private, "Ben, what you said to your older self about me not being weak and me being part of the reason you decided to use the Omnitrx to help people? All that stuff you said about me being strong, brave, smart, kind and loyal, and about that promise to yourself and to me that you'd always protect me and do whatever it took to make me happy and smile and that you think of me as your sister, did you really mean all that?"

I saw the nervousness and hopefulness in her eyes and I knew I had to tell her the truth so I looked at her with total seriousness, directly in to her eyes and said, "I meant every word of it Erica. You really are the strongest, bravest, smartest, kindest and most loyal person and friend that I could ever ask for! The fact that you chose to be friends with me even when I did or had nothing to show for it, it's still a shock to me. But it's something I'm grateful for and after everything you went through in your life, despite you somehow turning out alright, protecting you, making you happy and seeing you smile is something I just want to do for you. And you being the reason I decided to use the Omnitrix to help people, that's true too.

Everything that's happened so far this summer is practically the BEST THING to ever happen to me and it's all because of you. And yes, I do think of you as my sister. I know we haven't known each other all our lives or anything like that but it feels that way. I don't know why but for some reason, I just can't think of you as just my best friend. But I don't feel any of that 'romantic' stuff for you either. And you are REALLY attractive and I am not afraid or ashamed to admit it!

The point is, to me your the sister I never had! And meeting you, becoming friends with you, you befriending and bonding with Toothless, bonding with Hookfang and becoming a Dragon Human and a Dragon Rider and saving the world together, you are without a doubt the BEST THING to ever happen to me! And I wouldn't change any of it for anything in the whole world or the whole universe." Erica looks at me with a shocked look on her face with tears in her eyes. For a moment, I thought I had said something wrong that made her cry, but she wrapped her arms around me tightly and I was shocked and had a feeling of déjà vu.

But I got over it quick and I put my arms around her. I started to rub her back trying to comfort her and I heard her saying in a shaky voice, "Thank you, Ben." I just smiled and continued to hold her and rub her back while she was crying. I realized she was just letting it all out knowing that she never had anyone feel this way about her before. And I made her finally break down and relieve herself of all the pain she went through. Behind her, I saw Toothless, Hookfang, Stormfly and Gwen looking and watching all of this as they smile. I wink at them as they go to leave.

After awhile, Erica finally pulled herself together and thanked me for comforting her while she cried and I told her it was no problem we went back to the others after that. The day ended with smiles and peaceful sleep. I looked at Erica and smiled seeing her. I wonder if the future we were in would still have been like that if I hadn't met Erica?...NAH! My life is better with Erica. And as I told her, I wouldn't change it for anything in the world or the universe.

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Now for the questions! What fantastic place are our heroes at now? Who is the hypnotist? And what's with people stealing weird things? And why can't Erica, Ben and Gwen be hypnotized? What dragon is a part of this adventure? And how will Erica stop the hypnotized people from stealing thins in the mall?! And will Erica gain new friends, like in my other story?! Find out next time on the next exciting adventure of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior – Chapter 30: Midnight Madness!


	30. Chapter 30 Midnight Madness

Hello, fellow readers! Welcome to another exciting chapter of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior! My friend WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I came up with five new OCs. Like in my story Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins, Dawn got friends and a band. So now it's Erica's turn. We worked all week to make these OCs, so I hope you like them! Also, this chapter is gonna be real long, so take your time reading it!

**Bold text is dragons speaking! **_**And bold italics are for what's happening during the song.**_

Now for the Midnight Madness chapter! Here we will see where our heroes are at, who the hypnotist is, what's with all of the stealing, why Erica, Ben, Gwen and the dragons can't be hypnotized, what dragon is a part of this, and what Erica will do to stop the stealing, and most importantly, Erica is gaining new friends! So please read, review and favorite!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Ben 10 franchise or How To Train Your Dragon franchise. The Toothless dragon in this one is from the movie and TV series, Dragons: Riders of Berk. I only own my OCs and that's it. Before I forget, in this story, I've decided for Toothless to have powers that I give him. You'll find out in this chapter and other chapters to come. The five new OCs are owned by WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I. The new OCs were based on the five characters of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Their similar to them but not by a whole lot. So I do not own any My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters or show. I do not own the song, 'Fire In My Eyes' by Fireflight.

* * *

Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior

Chapter 30: Midnight Madness

Erica's POV:

It's been about a couple of days since our adventure in the future, Grandpa's birthday and how Ben really felt of me. I still can't believe I cried on him! But I needed to hear those words. Wouldn't you? We never told Grandpa about our trip in the future. We might mess it up. Right now, we all just got out of a humongous mall called Mega-Mall-Opolis with Toothless in my bag, Hookfang in Ben's backpack and Stormfly in Gwen's bag. Gwen then says as she reads a brochure of the mall, "500 stores, 72 restaurants, 48 movie screens and an indoor rollercoaster!"

Stormfly then says, **"It's almost like a palace!" **Then Ben says, "We could just spend the whole summer here!" Then Hookfang says as he pops his head out of Ben's backpack, **"This place has just about everything imaginable." **An alarm then rings as two people escape carrying bags of something and police from the mall goes after them as Grandpa then says, "They even have their own police force." Ben cracks his knuckles as he tells Grandpa, "Looks like the Rent-a-Cops could use a little help!"

I then say getting my mask charm, "They sure need it, alright. After all, a hero's work is never done." Toothless smirks as he says, **"Let's kick some butt!" **Ben then turns into Wildmutt as Gwen then exclaims holding her Lucky Girl mask charm, "Dragon Luck!" Her Lucky Girl outfit appears as she gets on Stormfly and I exclaim, "Going Warrior!" My Dragon Warrior outfit appears as I get on Toothless. We follow in the air while Ben/Wildmutt runs for the bad guys.

We follow the bad guys as they leap from a light pole up to a building parking lot as Ben/Wildmutt does the same and the rest of us flew in. When we got in, we see the two people putting things in a car. Ben/Wildmutt attacked them, but when they got up, their…senior citizens in their pajamas?! Huh?! They then do these crazy ninja moves that they shouldn't even do! Toothless looks at it all stupefied as he tells me, **"Okay, this might be harder than we thought."**

Gwen then asks a little freaked out, "They shouldn't be doing that, should they?!" I shook my head as the burglars attack Ben/Wildmutt with ninja kicks! I then decide to jump in and try to fight them without hurting them, but they defend and throw me into a wall! Gwen and Ben/Wildmutt try to fight them since the dragons will hurt them, but the senior citizens knock them aside. Hookfang tells us sounding a bit scared, **"These people are tough!"**

Just when we try to fight them again, mall security appears in their little cars and the burglars disappeared! One of the mall security guards then tells his fellow workers, "They let loose some kind of rabid dog!...And giant winged lizards and masked vigilantes to cover their tracks? Ah, well! Get 'em!" We all nod to each other as we knew we have to get out of there, so Ben/Wildmutt leaps over the cars as the rest of us fly above them as get away. We make it outside the building as the RV pulls up and the dragons turn small real quick and we get inside. Gwen and I returned to normal by putting our mask charms back on our jewelry, and the dragons are hiding in the bedrooms in a secret compartment I found.

As the mall security blocked us, Ben turned back to normal as Gwen, Ben and I get in the table and sat down quietly. But Grandpa hit a pole, but we're okay. Next thing we know, they come in without knocking! Ben then asks the guard innocently, "Uh, looking for something, officer?" The officer looks around confused that he didn't find anything while Gwen, Ben and I smile innocently at him. He finally leaves along with the other officers as we all sigh in relief.

* * *

Ben's POV:

Morning came as Gwen, Erica, the dragons and I are looking around the Mega-Mall-Opolis. We're next to a ship ride as Gwen tells Erica and I, "Nice going last night, you guys! Not only did we let the robbers get away, but because they thought our butts were inside, they played demolition derby with the Rustbucket!" I then mock Gwen's voice as I then tell Gwen, "Don't worry about it! The mall's going to pay for all of the repairs, and they bought us another few days here while Grandpa waits for the parts."

Then Erica tells Gwen, "In a way, you should be thanking us. We get to have some fun now. I want to take a look at that Goth store I saw in here anyway." Gwen then says with a small smile, "I guess you're right. I guess we should be glad." Toothless then tells us, **"And we should be glad that they didn't find Hookfang, Stormfly or I."** Just as we're about to go further, we hear a scream from above us! We look up and we see a girl with curly brown hair and brown eyes wearing a dark red dress and black boots hanging onto a flagpole!

She screams in fear, as she cries out, "Help!" We see other girls that are trying to help her, but they can't reach her. Especially one who I think is trying to use a lasso. Erica then tells Gwen and I, "You guys, we have to help her!" Gwen and I nod as we find a flag on our floor. We tear it off, and hold it out below the girl in distress. Erica then yells to the girl, "Hey, girl! You're going to have to let go!"

The girl looks at Erica scared, "Are you bloody kidding me?! I'll die!" Erica tells the girl, "You won't! Just trust me!" The girl looks at Erica and I for a moment, and I thought I saw a flash in her eyes. The girl nods and with that, she lets go as she falls screaming and we catch her in the flag. We put the flag to the ground and the girl stands up and she tells us in a quiet voice with a British accent while looking down with her long bangs covering her eyes, "Um, thank you." Erica looks at her unsure about something, but then smiles, and tells the girl, "No problem. We couldn't stand by and watch you get hurt. That would be inhuman!"

And she would know! The girl looks up at Erica shocked, but she smiles a small smile, and she tells Erica in a still quiet voice, "I suppose so. My name is Juliet, Juliet Cromwell." Erica introduces herself then Gwen and I, "My name is Erica Haddock, and these two are my best friends, Ben and Gwen Tennyson." Gwen and I say hi to Juliet as she looks at us and suddenly she freezes and looks down with her bangs covering her eyes again but this time blushes. We were about to ask her if she was alright, but then we hear, "JULIET!"

We turn around to see four more girls in black running to Juliet. One of them is wearing a black cowboy hat asks Juliet, "Are you okay, Juliet?!" Juliet then answers her in a barely-above-whispered, still looking down, "I'm fine, Willow. These three saved my life!"

* * *

Erica's POV:  
All of Juliet's friends look at me and I'm starting to get nervous. I got used to Ben and Gwen, but these girls, I don't know. The goth girl in the black cowboy hat named Willow comes up to us and for a second looks in Ben's direction a little and for a moment I thought I saw a flash of realization in her eyes but it vanishes as quickly as it came before she asks us a little suspiciously, "Alright, ya'll! Why did you save our friend here? You planning on bullying her here later?!" Whoa, this girl doesn't trust us at all. So I tell Willow with a serious face, "We would never do that to someone who could have died if we didn't help. Trust me when I say this, my two friends and I would never bully you or your friends. But bullies will be hearing from me if they hurt my friends."

Willow looks at me surprised and then she smiles as she tells me, "Really? Is that a fact? Well then, sorry about that. The five of us are a little bit overprotective of each other. We've been best friends for a while. Sorry to cause some suspicion on ya'll." Gwen then tells Willow with a smile, "We can understand that. I'm Gwen Tennyson, that doofus is my cousin Ben and the girl there is Erica Haddock." Then one of the black wearing girls who has red hair and teal eyes tells us in a Scottish accent and Australian accent, "If Willow can forgive and apologize to ya, then that means we can trust ya, mates. The names Mckenna McKay, but please call me Mac."

Then a Goth girl that looks like something out of the Renaissance introduces herself in a French accent, "Bonjour, my name is Bijou LeClair." Then a Goth Girl that looks like a doll speaks up, "My name is Kalea Robinson. Want to hear a joke?" Ben, Gwen and I nod as Kalea tells us her joke, "A man cheats on his girlfriend named Lorraine with a girl named Clearly. Suddenly, Lorraine died. At the funeral, the man stands up and sings, 'I can see Clearly now, Lorraine is gone!'"

Gwen, Ben and I snort then laugh getting the joke! I tell Kalea, "That was funny!" Kalea smiles telling me, "Thanks! I love making people laugh!" She laughs as well as Willow introduces herself in a Southern accent, "The name's Willow Blackwood and ya'll know the other girl is named Juliet." Ben then asks the girls, "Hey is she gonna be okay?" Ben's asking about Juliet who was still hiding her eyes with her bangs, blushing and still not saying anything. Mac answers, "Yeah she'll be fine she's just really, REALLY shy. Especially around boys around our age and teenage boys."

It was then I realized that's why Willow looked at Ben before and Ben asks confused, "So she froze up because of me?" But Willow assures him, "Don't take it personally or anything, she does this with ALL the guys who are around our age or teenagers, especially if they're cute." Juliet blushes even more at this and looks down even more trying to hide her whole face with her bangs and Ben smirks at this and asks somewhat smugly, "She thinks I'm cute?"

Then Willow looks at him with a death glare as she tells him threateningly, "Don't even think about it partner! Just because she may think your cute, doesn't mean she's interested." Ben looks a little unnerved and weirded out at that and Gwen is silently laughing at this and I decide to change the subject, "So what are you all doing here?" Mac answers, "We're having some fun this summer since we were taken out of Bancroft Academy."

Gwen then asks sounding scared, "Bancroft Academy?" Juliet answers with a British accent, "Yes, you see, we used to go to Bancroft Academy. We were taking the summer school program for school credit, until those weird people did all that damage."

Bijou then tells us, "We told our parents the day after the incident of what happened. A girl named Tiffany and her friends always bullied us especially Juliet during the summer program, mostly because of our senses of style. Our parents were outraged at what happened, so they pulled us out of the school and told the principal they weren't going to let us go to a school where bullying happens and disasters would come."

Then Mckenna says, "Yeah, so they decided to let us spend the rest of the summer on a cross-country road trip. Bijou's butler is watching over us while we're gone." Because I'm curious, I ask the girls, "What happened up there anyway?" Willow answers, "Some teenage boys scared Juliet and she backed away from them as she fell over the wall of the floor and grabbed on the flagpole. I was trying to use my lasso to bring her up, but I brought a short one in by accident. I'll need to bring a longer lasso next time."

I then tell the girls, "I hate people like that. They think they can do whatever they want. Hey, how about you guys hang out with us?" Juliet answers shyly, "I don't mind. What about you guys?" Willow answers, "I don't see why not." Bijou answers, "Yeah, we could use some fun after what happened." Mckenna answers with a smile, "Ah, yeah! Come on, I heard they have a hypnotist here!" Kalea then answers with a smile, "Yeah, seeing people do crazy thing is funny when done by a hypnotist!"

As we go over to the hypnotist area, I see what kind of Goth outfits the girls are wearing. Willow is wearing a black cowboy hat, a black tank top, a black bandanna around her neck, black faux leather fingerless gloves, black short jean skirts which I think has spandex shorts underneath. Willow has a lasso hanging from her belt, a harmonica in her pocket and black cowboy boots. Willow has long wavy black hair that's in a braided pony tail and she has forest green eyes. It's like she's a Goth Cowgirl.

Juliet is wearing a dark red Victorian-styled shoulder strapped short skirted fitting corset dress that's above the knees and I think she's wearing spandex shorts underneath the dress as well, a gothic black short sleeved hooded crop jacket, black lace stockings and just-above-the-ankles black Victorian-Style boots. Juliet has accessories which include black lace fingerless gloves, a black victorian lace choker with a dark red ribbon around it and a dark red cameo rose on it and a dark red tear drop gem dangling from it. And she also has a gothic red bat coffin bag with a velvet trim. Juliet has long curly brown hair which is in twin ponytails and her hair has long bangs and she has deep brown eyes.

Bijou is wearing Gothic Medieval clothing, as she is wearing a sleeveless laced bodice top, a skirt that's at her thighs and wearing spandex shorts underneath. The skirt is a double laced gothic witchy skirt with black and purple striped stockings and laced-up knee high black combat boots. She accessorizes with witchy gothic velvet and black lace gloves with satin lacing through silver D rings and a leather black cord choker with a pewter crescent moon pendent. Bijou has long bushy dark brown hair and her hair is in high bushy pigtails and she has shining grey eyes.

Mckenna is wearing a gothic black t-shirt with ripped black jeans and ankle black combat boots. She accessorizes with a short black leather cord necklace with a pewter celtic knot pendant, black fingerless skater gloves and she's wearing black elbow pads and knee pads. And she's also carrying around a black skater backpack with a shamrock green celtic knot stitched on it which has her black skater helmet and her skateboard. She has wild messy red hair just above the shoulders and teal green eyes.

And Kalea is wearing a black and pink gothic lolita dress. The skirt part stops above the knees, the dress has short sleeves and there's spandex shorts underneath the dress. She's also wearing black and pink striped stockings and 0.24 inch heel black lolita knee high boots. She's accessorized with a pink ribbon black laced choker and black armwarmers with black lace and laced with pink ribbons. Kalea has extremely long wavy, curly white-blond hair that could go down to her thighs. But its in a high pony tail tied with a black and pink striped ribbon in a bow, making it come up to her waist and she has bright sapphire blue eyes.

* * *

Ben's POV:  
We get to the stage where the hypnotist is performing and found out that today is his last day. As we walked to the stage, Bijou looks at Erica funny and she asks her, "Erica? For some strange reason, you look very…familiar. It's almost like I saw you before." Erica looks at her confused and asks her, "Really? Hmmm, maybe you saw someone that looks like me." Bijou looks at her for a moment but then smiles as she tells her, "Yes, I suppose you're right." People all around us are looking bored as the hypnotist makes himself known as, 'Sublimino, the Master of Hypnosis.' Out of purple smoke that appeared, a short man with a bald head and blonde hair in the back, and wearing a red and white outfit.

He then announces to the audience, "Behold, Sublimino! I am about to take you on a journey through that mysterious realm known as the Mind!" The Goth girls and Erica are laughing at this, as am I and Gwen. Even the dragons are laughing quietly! Then Sublimino asks, "But first, I would like some volunteers!" Mckenna chuckles at this as she says, "He couldn't hypnotize me! I'm way too awesome to be hypnotized!" Then Willow tells Mckenna, "Oh really, Mac?! Then I triple dog dare you to go up there and be his volunteer!"

Then Mckenna tells Willow, "Okay then, but…I triple dog dare you to come up with me!" Willow answers with a smirk, "You're on!" Then Kalea asks, "Why don't we all go?! Hypnotism never works! Besides, it would be funny!" The girls laugh as Bijou says, "Good idea! The five of us will go up, and we can see for ourselves if hypnotism really is real. He won't be able to hypnotize us!" The girls agreed as they got Sublimino's attention and called them up on stage.

He then proceeds to hypnotize them trying to make them go to sleep, but its not working. I knew hypnotism was fake. Toothless pops out as he tells us, **"Hypnotism never works unless if done by a Changewing." **Hookfang then says, **"Us dragons and Dragon Humans can't be affected by hypnotism unless if a Changewing were to do it." **We nod and agree with this. But something happens. Sublimino switches watches and starts to hypnotize the girls and they all go to sleep!

Erica then says stupefied, "Okay, maybe hypnotism does work!" Stormfly then tells us,** "I feel bad for those girls. They would be good friends for you all." **Erica nods in agreement as Sublimino makes the girls act like newborn babies, then chickens in a barnyard. As everyone laughs except for Gwen, Erica, the dragons and I, Grandpa comes over as he asks, "Well now, what's going on here?" Gwen answers, "Erica's new friends being funny."

Grandpa asks Erica surprised, "Friends?" Erica answers nervously, "Yeah, their my new friends. We saved one of their own and they liked us." Grandpa then smiles as he tells us, "Well then, its nice to have some friends then. Maybe you kids should hang out with them before we leave." We all smile at this as Willow is asked to be a cowgirl, Juliet is asked to be a lioness, Bijou is asked to be ferocious like a wolf, Mckenna is asked to be a ballerina and Kalea is asked to be like a ninja. They do so and Erica looks at them worryingly as I ask her, "What's wrong, Erica?"

Erica answers, "I don't know, Ben. Something doesn't feel right." The girls were snapped out of it, and the day continued as normal. The girls thought that we could all hang together before we leave. They were going to be here for another couple days like us. The day was over as we all rested.

* * *

Erica's POV:

The next day came as Ben, Gwen, the dragons and I searched for the girls but we haven't found them yet. Maybe their having too much fun. Grandpa then asks me, "Are you okay, Erica?" I answer him, "Yeah, I'm alright. I was hoping I could hang out with the girls today." Grandpa then tells me with a smile, "They could be good friends for you, Erica. Trust me, good friends are hard to come by. The next time you see them, have fun with them." I nod as we walk over to a Viking boat ride. Toothless pops his head out as he tells me, **"I second that, Erica. Everyone deserves a group of friends to be with. And I have a good feeling about those girls. If you like them, then I'll like them too."** I smile at this and pet Toothless as he purrs.

But when we get there, it was busted! There are mall security guards all over the place, as Gwen asks one of the guards, "Whoa! What happened?!" The guard answers, "Somebody stole the motor from the Speed Dragon Ride. It was probably a prank by some punk kids." The guards are searching for anything else, and I see something on the ground. I walk over and pick up the item, which is…a black cowgirl hat?! Isn't this Willow's hat? I walk back over to the others as Grandpa asks me, "Did you find something, Erica?"

So I tell him, "Yeah, I found Willow's hat. It was by the ride." Grandpa then asks, "I wonder if they have something to do with this?" Ben then tells Grandpa, "I don't think so, Grandpa. They don't seem to be the types to steal anything. Maybe Willow dropped it last night as they were leaving the mall when we did." I nod as I tell everyone, "Yeah, there's no way they'd be doing this. But we better find them, and give the hat back to Willow."

Everyone nods as we all go to find them. We found them at the food court as they're eating McDonalds. But they look a bit tired. Willow looks over to me and she perks up with a smile as she exclaims, "My hat! Ya'll found my hat!" Willow gets out of her seat as we walk up to their table as Willow grabs it and holds it close to her before putting it on as she says, "Thanks so much! I couldn't find it in my room this morning! I was so freaked out that it was gone! Thanks, you guys!"

So I answer her, "No problem. It was the least we could do. But we found it over by the Speed Dragon Ride." Juliet then asks us shyly, "You mean the ride that got mangled?" Bijou then asks us sounding suspicious, "We saw it on our way in here. But why was it over there, though? And why are you telling us this?" So Gwen tells her, "We thought it was strange that the hat was near there. Were you guys anywhere near there last night?"

Mckenna then tells us sounding angry, "Now, hold up a minute! You all think we did that?! Nuh-uh! No way! We were nowhere near there! We swear it on our lives!" Grandpa then tells Mckenna and the girls calmly, "We know that, Mckenna. We just want to know where you girls were last night, that's all." Juliet answers shyly looking down to Grandpa, "We're telling the truth, Mr. Tennyson. We were asleep all night."

Kalea tells us, "Yeah, besides even if we had done anything bad, Bijou's butler would have stopped us from going anywhere." Ben then says with a smile, "That actually makes sense." Willow nods as she tells us with a smile, "Well, either way, thanks for returning my hat! I don't know what I'd do if I lost it for good. My dad gave it to me when I was little. It's my most treasured possession." I smile at this as I tell her, "Sorry to accuse you and your friends."

Willow smiles as she tells me, "That's alright. Anyone would accuse us with how we look. But we don't care. I mean, look at me! My style is 'Country Gone Goth.' We all have our own Goth styles. You do too. But if ya'll do find out who caused this…" Mckenna answers with a smirk, "Let us know, because someone might be trying to frame us." We all nod as spend the rest of the day with no problems.

It's night time now as we all fall asleep. All of a sudden, we all get woken up by something loud! Hookfang asks flaming up, **"What was that?!" **Stormfly perks up saying, **"It's coming from outside!" **We all get outside as we see five figures masked in black from head to toe on a building and a police helicopter flying above them with a spotlight. One of the figures is wearing a black cowboy hat! Ben then exclaims, "They lied to us!" I shake my head telling him, "No, that can't be it! Maybe their sleepwalking!"

* * *

Ben's/Four Arms POV:

Erica, Gwen and I nod as we realize we have to get the girls out of there! Gwen and Erica transform to their hero outfits and I turn into Four Arms along with our dragons as we go to help the girls get out of there, but Willow uses a lasso to lasso one of the guns on the helicopter and pulls it down as she punches it out of the helicopter. Juliet then roars like a lion and kicks the helicopter as all five girls make it to the clock tower as Erica yells to them, "Girls, wake up! You guys are sleepwalking!"

Grandpa then tells her, "It's no use, Erica. They can't hear you, they probably have no idea what they're doing!" Police cars appear as we get out of sight. The Police Helicopter begins shooting but they all get out of the way, especially Mckenna and Kalea who moved away fast like a ballerina and a ninja. I hear Erica sigh in relief. But then all five girls jump off the building and kick the police helicopter in the air and they quickly go inside the clock tower and the next thing we know, the giant clock is dismantled and they walk out of the top part of the tower with the giant clock as if it weighed nothing!

They even leap off the building and then from building to building! Erica looks at the scene stupefied as she asks, "Okay, how can they lift that thing and leap that high?!" None of us had an answer to that. We decided to give up as we knew they would turn up the next day, and when they did, we were going to talk to them.

* * *

Erica's POV:

We found the girls in the Food Court the next morning as we told them what happened last night. They were stupefied and shocked! So we took them to the RV and showed them the News Station where they were talking about it, "Despite last night's bizarre attack and other burglaries, the mall representative had this to say…" The Mall Representative tells us on TV, "This was an isolated incident. The mall is open for business. Shopper safety is our number one priority."

All of the girls look shocked at this as Bijou asks us sounding ticked, "Sacre bleu! Why on Earth did this happen!? None of us remember this happening!" Mckenna then asks sounding mad, "Yeah, and why on Earth were we stealing a roller coaster motor, a giant clock and why was I a ballerina?!" Grandpa tells the girls, "Well, sleepwalkers are in a hyper dream state. Nothing makes sense in a dream."

Juliet is fidgeting as she tells us, "I can't believe I was like a lion! That's scary!" Willow then tells us a little nervous, "Okay, ya'll were right about us stealing things. So what do we do now?" Grandpa tells her and the rest, "We'll need to keep you five awake and away from people until we can figure out how to stop your midnight strolls." Bijou is looking at me funny as Grandpa says this until her eyes widened as she tells me, "I remember now! You're that girl that saved us all at Bancroft Academy! You and that girl are wearing the exact same necklace from the battle!"

Willow looks at Ben, as she then says in awe, "I remember you, too! You turned into that alien!" Kalea then says in awe and excitement to Gwen, "And you were the one who slapped one of the Tiffany's!" Mckenna then says getting excited, "Then that awesome fire blast back then was from you guys! Then that means those awesome dragons that appeared must belong to you guys!" Bijou then tells me getting close, "I was wondering why you and that necklace looked familiar! You have to tell me who made your outfit, darling!"

Then Bijou tells Gwen disappointed but then grins, "As a girl being raised by a well-mannered and etiquette family, I cannot normally condone it. But as a girl with a strong gothic sense of style, individuality and a strong dislike for bullies and snobs I say...right on girlfriend!" We all look at the girls scared for a moment as Juliet asks me, "Is all this true, Erica?" I look at them unsure for a moment as I then smile winging it, "Yeah, it's all true."

For a few seconds, things are tense, until all five girls exclaim, "AWESOME!" They all begin asking us questions, but I'm just thankful they don't hate me. Willow then tells us, "We haven't told anyone about ya'll being superheroes, so ya won't have to worry about nothin'!" Juliet then asks excitedly as she looks up a bit, "Are your dragons here?" Ben, Gwen and I nodded as we let them out of the bags, and the dragons come out as I hear an unexpected squeal from Juliet as she grabs the dragons and cuddles them, as she exclaims, "Their so cute!"

Ben looks at this scene confused as he looks to Mckenna for an answer. Mckenna laughs as she tells Ben, "Juliet loves animals. Her coffin bag has her sketchbook, colored pencils, food for all kinds of animals and a first aid kit. She loves every animal, and the dragons are now on her list." Juliet is cuddling Toothless as he says sighing in bliss, **"Ah! Now this is how we should be treated by other humans!" **Juliet looks at Toothless shocked as Bijou asks shocked, "They can talk?!" Stormfly nods as she says, **"Yep. We talk with telepathy. We help our partners through anything they need."**

Hookfang then tells he girls, **"Yeah, and we've been helping our riders for quite a while now." **Willow holds Hookfang as she asks, "So are ya'll supposed to be small? Because the last I saw ya, you were bigger." Hookfang answers, "**Oh, we can get bigger! We just can't do it in here! We're too big, so we stay small as to not crush the RV." **The girls nod with understanding as Juliet says with a smile, "Either way, you're all so cute!" Toothless purrs at the comment as he tells me, **"Erica, I'm starting to like these girls!" **I smile and laugh at this grateful that Toothless likes them.

So for the whole day, we've been keeping the girls awake, and as we did, I told the girls about Toothless, Hookfang, Stormfly and my destiny as the Dragon Warrior along with Ben and the Omnitrix. They were amazed with our adventures and what happened at Bancroft Academy got them excited further. Except for Juliet who got scared for a bit, but she loved hearing the stories nonetheless. The only thing I couldn't tell them was my family. I had no idea how they would react. But I smiled through it all, that for the first time, besides Ben, Gwen and the dragons, I was glad to have friends that were like me: Completely misunderstood through our looks. I love the clothes the girls wear. I wish I could have stuff that good.

Apparently, Bijou heard my wish somehow and she and the girls took me, Ben, Gwen and the dragons into the mall and got me to a Goth store. They all got me a new wardrobe of Goth clothes and Bijou insisted on paying everything, but I paid for all of it with my Karaoke winnings. They were surprised of this but they didn't question me. When we got to the Food Court, a couple passed by telling me, "Hey, it's that girl from the singing videos! You rock!" I look at this confused as the girls got on a laptop that was from Bijou's purse and she typed in Erica Haddock, and when the search came up, there were videos of me singing on stage at the Karaoke places!

Gwen and Ben were in the ones with me, and apparentally, the videos have about a million hits each! We all looked at this shock and there's even a news video where a reporter says, "No one knows where this mysterious singer from heaven came from, but Erica Haddock has gotten a million views for each of the videos of her singing on the Internet and she is now officially a singing internet sensation along with the two kids who sang with her. Where did this girl come from, and what amazing song will she sing next?"

Ben and I look at each other shocked as we both say to each other, "Whoa!" Ben then says shocked, "I never thought I'd sound that good!" So I tell Ben, "I did, and I can't believe people are thinking of me as a sensation when I only did the singing for fun!" Bijou then tells me, "Well, that explains where all of the money came from! I have to admit, I almost expected you to be poor! It was a good thing you got a brand new wardrobe, darling especially since all you have are very long clothes and basic Gothic wear!"

I sigh and tell her, "Yeah, I guess so. I needed a brand new wardrobe anyway." I then smile as I tell Bijou and the girls, "At least now I finally get why girls like shopping sprees!" We all laugh at this and the day continues like normal.

Late at night, we all fell asleep by accident. Toothless was curled up on my lap fast asleep, Hookfang was on Ben's shoulders fast asleep and Stormfly was near Gwen. But then we woke up confused as we heard a thud, and we realized the girls are sleepwalking again. We get out of the RV as the girls are running to the mall. When we get inside, Brienne has a blowtorch blasting fire into the chains and it becomes a long solidified cement rope as other people are taking it out!

I yell to the girls, "Girls! Listen! You guys can't do this! So snap out of it!" But they don't listen as Mckenna charges for us and does a ballerina kick, but we get out of the way as she lands on the ground. Gwen then says, "Yeah, you guys are under some kind of hypnotic spell or something!" The windows above us are broken in as Army guys appear and the girls beat them all up as Toothless tells me, **"We better get out of here now! Hookfang, Stormfly and I will grab the girls! Get outside now!" **We nod as we all get out and as we did, Stormfly, Hookfang and Toothless flew out with the girls in their claws.

We got far enough away and the store explodes! This adventure just isn't ours, is it?!

* * *

Ben's POV:

The next day, the news people were already there at the exploded store with the Mall Representative says the same thing! Is that all he says!? We all met at the RV including the girls as we watch a video on Gwen's computer and saw that someone video-taped the girls as they were hypnotized by him. That's when we deduced that it's Sublimino who's causing it all to happen. So Grandpa tells us all, "So, you see, Sublimino plants post-hypnotic suggestions into his volunteers, turning them into his army of thieves."

Then Gwen says, "So then as soon as morning comes, their immediately snapped out of the trance which explains, why we had to tie you guys down." The girls start to go to sleep until Hookfang yells in their heads, **"WAKE UP!" **The girls snap themselves awake as Willow asks, "But why have us steal all of that weird stuff?" So Erica tells them, "We don't know, but Sublimino does. Whatever he's planning it must be big."

Bijou then says as she yawns, "Then we better find him (yawns) and fast before we lose any more beauty sleep. But first things first, Erica? It's time you get dressed. I'll help you with your new clothes." I nod as Bijou and I go to the bedroom and I get changed to my new wardrobe. Bijou is helping me put the stuff on as I ask her, "Do you really think this looks okay on me, Bijou?" She tells me as gives me the stockings, "Of course, Erica. Trust me, I know a lot about fashion and what kind of styles people like. This style of Goth clothing is perfect. It's not too girly and not too serious. You'll be beating boys away with a stick."

I smile at this and I tell her, "Thanks, Bijou. You know, I'm glad that you guys are my friends." Bijou smiles as she gives me the shoes, and she tells me, "Me too, Erica. We all are actually. You're a very nice person. I admire your bravery. Being a hero since summer vacation began _and _taming a dragon? That's impressive." I tell her, "Thanks, sometimes I wonder where my bravery comes from." Bijou looks at me confused for a moment until she tells me with a smile as she looks at me, "Well, we're done! Come on, let's go show them."

I nod as I'm a little bit nervous and as Bijou goes out the door and closes it, she announces, "And now introducing the new and improved, Erica Haddock!" I walk out as everyone gasps at what I'm wearing. I'm now wearing a black strapped corset with gothic black laced armwarmers with buckles, black gothic short skirt above the knees with spandex shorts underneath them, with black torn stockings and knee high laced-up combat boots. I'm accessorizing with a gothic black sleeveless hoody, a black choker with a black rose pendant, my Strike Class necklace, my charm bracelet and a stylish black gothic across-the-body bag that's big enough for Toothless to be in when he goes small.

Willow then exclaims, "Now that's what I call an outfit, partner!" Juliet looks up as smiles, and tells me, "Now you look like us." Bijou proudly states, "I told you all she would look good in this! Even the choker works as well!" Mckenna then tells me, "Yeah, tomboy style works better on you than girly stuff!" Kalea then tells me, "Welcome to our circle of friends, Erica."

Gwen said my outfit was awesome and Grandpa liked it too. He was thankful it wasn't too revealing. Even the dragons loved it. Especially Toothless! He told me this style was better for me anyway. But Ben then tells me, "Yeah, that outfit looks great on you, Erica! You look better in this." I then tell Ben sarcastically, "I don't look that good, Ben." Ben smiles at this as I did too, glad he got my sarcastic note. But now back to important matters.

We all go inside the mall as we wait for Grandpa to come back from talking to the Mall Representative. Kalea asks me, "Hey, Erica? We were all wondering about something. What are your parents like?" Erica looks at her scared and confused at this. But I don't think the girls would be ready for that, and thank Drago, Grandpa appeared as he tells us, "That Mall Representative was acting strange. He kept repeating the same thing over and over again."

Erica realizes something as she tells us, "Maybe because Sublimino already got to him. And if that's true, then his plan must be already…" But I was interrupted as a giant clock, the motor and long thing of cement appears out of the ceiling as we all hear Sublimino's voice and see his image on the big screen TVs as he says, "Greetings mall rats, I am Sublimino, Master of Hypnosis. You are all about to take a journey through that mysterious realm known as the mind! No need to volunteer! Now, all of you will obey me…FOREVER!"

As the giant clock moves back and forth Sublimino announces, "Your eyelids are getting very heavy. You're falling into a deep sleep." Mckenna snorts in amusement as she says, "A giant Hypno-watch?! No way that'll ever work!" But Erica tells her jokingly, "It took a smaller one to get you." The others laugh at this but then they stopped as Sublimino activated the giant watch and we all have one word in our heads, 'RUN!' People were falling down asleep as our group started running. Erica, Gwen and I found a column as we hid behind it. The Dragons were still with us in our bags as the yellow sound waves didn't get us.

When they stopped, the dragons got out as they turned big as we looked to all of the people and we only saw Grandpa, the girls and everybody else in the whole mall asleep! Sublimino then announces, "All arise, and obey my every command, every minute of every day! Bring me all of the riches of this place!" Everyone around us wakes up with blank faces as they go around the mall stealing money from cash registers and anything that's valuable! Hookfang tells us, **"Now this is creepy and messed up!"** Stormfly then tells us, **"We have to stop Sublimino and fast!"** We suddenly hear a roar and we look up and I say, "This might be harder than we thought."

The roar came from a Gronckle as it appeared from a ceiling window. That Dragon is Meatlug! Meatlug lands on the ground as Erica asks her, "Meatlug, what are you doing here?!" Meatlug answers, **"I was coming here for your test with me. But then I heard from Toothless, Hookfang and Stormfly that you gained and found friends. I came here to see them myself to see all of this happening!" **So I tell her, "Long story short, that short guy is making everyone steal anything valuable with hypnotism. We have to stop him."

Meatlug nods as I step back, activate the watch and turn into Wildvine. So I tell them, "But first, we might need some reinforcements." I use my tentacles to grab Willow, Juliet, Bijou, Mckenna and Kalea and have them tied up in my vines as they struggle. Sublimino sees us as he demands, "You all! Why do you not obey?! OBEY ME!" Sublimino activates his hypno-watch as the sound waves hit us and I can already feel the pull of the hypnosis, and I hear Erica, Gwen and the dragons roar and I did as well.

Sublimino looks scared as our eyes turn to slits as Erica yells, "You're an idiot for thinking you could hypnotize me and my friends!" I then ask Erica, "Erica? Do you think you can snap them out of their trance?" Erica tells me unsure, "I can try. I haven't practiced Adalinda's hypnotizing ability, but I'll try."

Erica walks up to the girls that were tied up as she accesses Adalinda's powers, as she starts hypnotizing the girls, she tells them, "You must stop what you are doing? Sublimino is using you!" The girls are listening to everything that she says, as she then tells them, "When I count to three and snap my fingers, you will awaken from your trance. 1…2…3!" Erica snaps her fingers and the girls are back to normal they all look down as Willow asks, "Do we have to ask?" Juliet looks down blushing and scared as I let them go as Mckenna looks around and asks, "Let me guess, Sublimino?"

We nod as Bijou asks, "We have to stop this man before he takes things out of the mall, especially that nice Goth Store!" Juliet asks sounding scared as she says above a whisper, "But how?" That's when Toothless tells us, **"I have an idea. About a couple thousand years ago, there was a Chosen Dragon Human who had a voice. A voice so sweet and gentle it could calm down any dragon, and snap anyone out of a trance. And when that Dragon Human died, her ability was passed down through each reincarnation. Erica has that ability. That's why us dragons calm down whenever she sings at the Karaoke places. Erica can sing here and snap everyone out of the trance."**

Willow exclaims, "Well, I'll be! That's perfect! We actually have a band ourselves and we play music for people whenever we can! We could always use a new singer! That reminds me, I have an idea myself! Erica, the girls and I will perform on stage and start playing one of our songs, the Dragons can stop the people from stealing anything, and Gwen and Ben can take down Sublimino!" Mckenna smirks and says, "Now that's an idea! You want to do this with us, Erica?"

Erica looks down for the moment and then smiles as she says, "Let's do it!" The girls cheer as they run to the stage as Gwen turns into Lucky Girl, and the dragons including Meatlug go to stop the people from stealing anymore, like Grandpa. While Gwen and I start going for Sublimino.

* * *

Erica's POV:

We run to the big stage as instruments are all over the stage. There's a keyboard, a set of drums, an electric guitar, a base player and two sets of microphones! And being super quick, Willow grabs a microphone, Juliet goes to the Keyboard, Bijou grabs the base player, Mckenna grabs the electric guitar and Kalea gets the Drums. I grab the other microphone as Mckenna hands me a paper as she tells me, "Those are lyrics to the song we're gonna sing. Made it up myself, and the music was created by Juliet and Bijou. Just sing the words with Willow and you'll be fine."

I nod at this, but as I look in front of us, I'm getting nervous. But I will not let these guys win. So I grab the mask charm from my bracelet and shout out, "Going Warrior!" The mask grows big as I out it on and my Dragon Warrior outfits appears as the girls look at me in awe as Bijou says with a smile, "That outfit is…PERFECT!" Mckenna exclaims, "Whoa! That outfit is awesome! That's just the kind of outfit we'll need!" Juliet then says with a small smile, "And that mask is pretty too."

Kalea then says as she points the spikes on my shoulders, "Now that's a fierce outfit!" Willow then says as she smiles, "Erica, you are officially a member of our group if you can dress like that!" I smile and laugh as I tell them, "Thanks guys! Now why don't we get this party started?!" They all cheer as Mckenna and Kalea start playing then Bijou and Juliet, as I then sing the song 'Fire In My Eyes', written by Mckenna:

Verse 1:

Erica

Feeling solid 'cause I have finally  
Got my feet on the ground now  
Willow

You rescued me with gravity  
I was upside down, down

_**As we were singing, Ben/Wildvine is holding Gwen as they get up to Sublimino while the dragons are rounding everyone up while people are starting to come back from the hypnosis.**_

Chorus:

Both

I've got a fire in my eyes  
I'm burning brighter than the sunlight  
You orchestrated my escape, now I'm awake  
I feel alive for the first time  
You ignite the fire in my eyes

Verse 2:

Erica

Used to live my life locked up  
Inside a room with no doors before  
Willow

You found a window, You broke it  
And now I won't be contained anymore

_**While we were singing, we saw Ben/Wildvine and Gwen get to Sublimino as they run out of the Security building and Ben/Wildvine ties up Sublimino but the watch times out and Ben and Sublimino fall!**_

Chorus:

Both

I've got a fire in my eyes  
I'm burning brighter than the sunlight  
You orchestrated my escape, now I'm awake  
I feel alive for the first time  
You ignite the fire in my eyes

_**Luckily, they both grabbed onto the clock and Ben grabs the Sublimino's smaller watch and lets go of the clock and falls to the ground as Hookfang catches him.**_

Verse 3:

Willow

Oh, I know You are  
The reason I can breathe  
Erica

Oh, I know You are  
The reason I am free

_**And with the song now nearing its end, the song stops everyone from stealing and they are returned to normal, including Grandpa.**_

Chorus:

I've got a fire in my eyes  
I'm burning brighter than the sunlight  
You orchestrated my escape, now I'm awake  
I feel alive for the first time  
You ignite the fire in my eyes

As the song ended, people began cheering for us as I then fire a fireball at Sublimino as he falls on a bouncy house. Gwen and Ben yell to us, "That was awesome, guys!" Grandpa walks up as he tells us, "You did a great job, all of you. You all saved the day." Mckenna then says with a smirk, "Yeah, now we're the heroes!" Juliet looks at the people cheering as her head is down as she quietly says, "Why are they all cheering for us?"

I walk over to her and tell her, "They're cheering for you because you saved them. We saved them with our music and our own power. You should be proud! Not only are they cheering for us, but they're cheering for you, too." Juliet looks up at me shocked as she then tells me with a smile, "Thanks, Erica." I laugh and tell her, "No problem. Now, come on. Let's call the police and get Sublimino arrested!" Juliet nods shyly as we get off the stage as Gwen and I are back to normal and the dragons except Meatlug are small and back in the bags.

Meatlug had to leave, but she told me what powers I have from her. Now from Meatlug, I can blast a powerful fire from my hands, and that if I grab a rock, it melts when I hold it and I can fire it as a ball of molten lava, and if I do the same thing with different kinds of rocks, I can make materials! Now that's cool! Better than eating the rock, that's for sure! Sublimino is in jail while Grandpa called the repairman and when Grandpa came back he tells us, "We have a problem. Apparently, the part we need isn't coming in today. Something happened with the delivery and it won't be here until tomorrow morning, so we'll be stuck here for a bit."

Gwen, Ben and I complained along with the dragons as Stormfly then asks, **"So what do we do now? If you ask me, I'm all malled out!"** We nod in agreement as Willow and the girls all huddle together as they talk about something. They finished as Willow then tells us, "We have a proposition for ya'll. Since the part you need will come tomorrow, why not hang out with us? We have a hotel room in one of them snazzy fancy hotels. The five of us are staying in the Presidential Suite. Ben, Gwen, Erica and the dragons can stay with us in our room while you, Mr. Tennyson can stay in another room."

Bijou then says with a smile as she walks over, "This way, you can have some time to yourself Mr. Tennyson, and us kids can get to know each other better. And everything will be on us. Rooms, room service, movie rentals, everything. None of you will have to pay for a thing." We all look at her shocked as Grandpa tells Bijou, "You don't have to do this." Mckenna then tells us with a smile, "It's no problem, Mr. Tennyson. We owe you guys our lives, it's the least we could do."

Juliet then says as she looks up for a moment and then smiles as she says, "Yes, after all, you guys have made this summer enjoyable for us." She then realizes what she said as she puts her head down and she blushes as Kalea says, "Yeah! Besides, we could use some new friends!" Ben, Gwen the dragons and I look at Grandpa pleading and begging since we want a night when we couldn't eat his cooking. Grandpa gives in with a sigh and a smile as he says, "Alright, alright. We'll take up on your offer. It's about time we deserved a break anyway."

We all cheered as a man in snazzy suit calls out, "Miss LeClair!" The man is somewhere at his sixties, black hair, and grey eyes and he has a strong build, as Bijous asks him, "Yes, Bruno?" Bruno answers, "You're parents called and wanted to talk to you and see how you were doing." Bruno looks at Ben, Gwen and I, and then he looks to Grandpa and he asks him surprised, "Max?" Grandpa looks at him and recognizes as he asks with a smile, "Bruno?" The men laugh as they hug as Bruno tells Grandpa, "Long time no see! The last I saw you, you stopped you-know-who!"

Grandpa tells him, "Yeah, well. Let's just say a lot of weird things can happen." Ben, Gwen and I look at him confused since the dragons were hiding, as Grandpa says, "Kids, this man was once one of the Plumber buddies I had back on the job. He's one of the best Plumbers the world's ever had. Bruno, these two are my grandkids, Ben and Gwen. The other girl with them is Erica Haddock." Bruno nods to us in acknowledgement as he tells me, "A pleasure to meet you Ms. Haddock. Nice to know Stoick has an impressive daughter with a style near to the mistress."

Grandpa tells Bruno with a scowl, "Yeah, well Stoick ain't what we remembered." Bruno looks at this confused, and Grandpa tells him, "I'll explain later." And with that, the girls and the rest of are making our way to the hotel with all of our stuff. I have a good feeling about tonight. But then I stopped while walking to the hotel as I realized something, this would be my first sleepover. Even though my injuries are healed, and the girls said they wanted to get to know us…what will they do once they know what's happened to me?!

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! And now for the questions for the next chapter which will be a break chapter for you all. In other words: Erica's first sleepover! What will the kids do doing the party? What kind of secrets will we uncover about the girls?! How will the dragons fare? Where exactly do the girls live?! Will the girls find out about Erica's deepest, darkest secret? And will the girls be a part of the summer adventure?! Find out next time on the next chapters of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior – Chapters 31 and 32: Erica's First Sleepover Part 1 and Part 2!


	31. CH 31 Erica's First Sleepover Part 1

Hello, fellow readers! Welcome to another exciting chapter of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior! As you know, my friend WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I came up with five new OCs. You all will get to learn more about them in this new chapter! Also, I'm putting up two things today: Part 1 and Part 2 of Erica's First Sleepover! So you get two things this week!

**Bold text is dragons speaking!**

Now for the Erica's First Sleepover chapters! Here we will see what will the kids be doing in the party, what kind of secrets will we uncover about the girls, how will the dragons fare, where exactly do the girls live, will the girls find out about Erica's deepest, darkest secret and will they be a part of the summer adventure! So please read, review and favorite!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Ben 10 franchise or How To Train Your Dragon franchise. The Toothless dragon in this one is from the movie and TV series, Dragons: Riders of Berk. I only own my OCs and that's it. Before I forget, in this story, I've decided for Toothless to have powers that I give him. You'll find out in this chapter and other chapters to come. The five new OCs are owned by WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I. The new OCs were based on the five characters of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Their similar to them but not by a whole lot. So I do not own any My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters or show.

* * *

Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior

Chapter 31: Erica's First Sleepover Part 1

Erica's POV:

I never thought that I would walk into a fancy hotel and stay in it ever since what happened in New York, but here we are! We had to go back to the RV and get all of our stuff, and when we did, we made it to the hotel. We're all sitting in the lobby as Bijou helped Grandpa with getting him a room at the front desk. As they do so, I tell Ben, "Ben? Please don't mess this up, okay? I really want to stay in a nice comfy bed for a change, and I really want these girls to be my friends!"

Ben looks at me a little ashamed since what happened last time he messed up and blabbed my secret to Grandpa, as he tells me with a serious face, "Erica, I promise I won't mess this up. Besides, I know how much you want them to be your friends. I won't say anything about what happened to you, I promise!" I nod and smile as I tell him, "Thanks, Ben. It's just…I finally get some new friends, friends that are just like me, and I really want to make a good first impression on them. That and this will be my first sleepover ever! If they found out about my dad, I don't know what'll happen!"

Toothless pops his head out as he tells me, **"We'll make sure that nothing bad happens Erica, but I think it's best you tell the girls." **I look at him confused as I ask Toothless, "Why?" Toothless croons as he tells me, **"When Hiccup grew up, he gained trust through allies, friends, most dragons and myself as a team was made. In order for true friendships to bond, the truth must be set free. You might have to tell them. If they ask about your family, you should tell them. If not, then don't. You trusted Ben, Gwen, Grandpa and us dragons, and now it's time for the girls to be a part of it."**

I look at Toothless as I sigh and smile a soft smile and tell him, "Okay, if they ask, I'll tell them. But if they react badly, I'm leaving." Toothless and Ben nod as Hookfang pops his head out as he tells me, **"Toothless is right, Erica. I never liked Snotlout even though he was my partner. But I gained his trust later on as he gained mine. How will you know how they'll react unless you don't try and tell them?"** I smile as I pet both Toothless and Hookfang's heads as I tell them, "Thanks, guys."

Kalea runs over to us as she tells us, "Hey! Their done! We're going to the elevator now!" We nod as we all walk to the elevator and we get in and it takes us all up to the floor where the Presidential suite is. When the elevator stopped on the floor, we walked to the door for the Presidential suite as Willow tells Grandpa, "This is our stop Mr. Tennyson. Your room is on the other side of the building." Grandpa nods as he tells Gwen, Ben, the dragons and I, "You kids behave and have fun. If you need anything, I'll be in my room."

We all nod as Stormfly pops out and tells Grandpa, **"Don't worry, Mr. Tennyson. We'll be taking care of these kids as if they were our own hatchlings." **Grandpa nods to Stormfly as Grandpa tells us goodbye as he walks to his room. Mckenna then tells us as she opens the door, "Ben, Gwen, Erica and dragons! Welcome to the Presidential Suite!" As the door opens, Ben, Gwen, the dragons and I looked at it all in awe as we all say together, "WHOA!**/WHOA!"**

The Presidential Suite has hardwood and stone floors throughout, a big terrace, a six person private theatre with a 62" plasma screen, and a living room with a grand piano. A Roman tub on the suite's master balcony offers breathtaking views of the skyline. There's a private sauna and large master shower with massaging body sprays which provide a private, in-room spa experience. There's a fully-equipped kitchen which has a Wolf oven, Subzero refrigerator and a Miele in-wall coffeemaker with a quality selection of coffee and teas. The dining room seats eight, with table settings of hand-selected china. There's a six piece bathroom highlighted by expansive 10' floor to ceiling windows and free standing bath tubs and over sized showers overlooking the ocean.

Ben, Gwen and I run around the place seeing the suite as Gwen exclaims, "This place is awesome!" The dragons came out and look around as Hookfang tells us, **"This place is big enough for us, too!" **Juliet walks over to us as she quietly says, "There's six bedrooms in here so we have plenty of room." Bijou walks over and tells us, "Today will be our last day here, so we want to have some fun while we're here. As I said, everything will be on me."

Ben tells the girls, Gwen, the dragons and I, "Thanks! At least staying in this room will be better than the RV! Ad we won't have to eat sheep's tongue!" Then Gwen says disgusted, "Or dung beetles!" Then I say disgusted, "Or marinated mealworms! And I only ate them the first day of summer because I was starving!" Ben, Gwen and I shivered is disgust as Kalea says in shock, "What?! You ate that stuff during this summer?! YUCK!"

Willow then tells us as her face gets serious, "Okay, that's it! We got to get normal food in you, STAT! Bijou, order pizza! And I'm guessing, we'll all get two large cheese pizzas and one large pepperoni stuffed crust pizza?" We all nod as Bijou goes to order the pizza and Willow tells Juliet and Kalea, "Juliet, Kalea, the both of you help me get the desserts out of the fridge we made yesterday!" They both nod as they go the kitchen and Willow tells Mckenna, "Mac, grab the pillows from the rooms and put them in the living room!"

Mckenna nods as she leaves to get the pillows as Willow then tells us, "Ya'll go ahead and pick a room! Juliet and Bijou are rooming together, then Mac and I, and Kalea has her own room because the bed is only big enough for one. There are three bedrooms left, and one of them is the Presidential Bedroom. So ya'll might wanna decide who gets it." Gwen speaks up as she says, "I nominate Erica and Toothless!" Ben speaks up along with Hookfang and Stormfly, "We second that!**/We second that!"**

I look at them shocked as I ask, "Are you sure that's alright with you guys?" Ben and Gwen nod as Ben tells me with a smile, "Yeah, go ahead and take it. You deserve it!" I nod as I tell them thanks as I go in the room, and look at it in awe as Toothless hops onto the bed as he tells me, **"That was nice of them to let us have the room." **I tell Toothless as I sit on the bed then lay on it as I tell him, "I know! This bed is so comfy! This is even better than the RV! At least I'm not sleeping on a bed frame anymore!"

Toothless looks at me shocked as he sits up and asks, **"Bed frame?! Your father didn't even give you a bed?! Okay, from now on, you're sleeping in a regular bed from now on!" **I smile and pet him on the head, as I tell him, "Thanks Toothless. Maybe you can sleep on this bed too! It looks big enough, maybe it can hold your full weight!" Toothless snorts telling me, **"I don't think so, Erica. I'm a lot heavier, but I can control my size shifting. I can make myself between my full size and small size. Maybe that can work. I want you to be comfortable tonight. I can probably be my full size in the living room too, so you can lay on me."**

I smile at this once more as I tell Toothless, "Good idea. I'd love that." I get off the bed and found the bathroom as I realized, not only was this another best day of my life, but I'm going to love being here for the day!

* * *

Grandpa's POV:

I made it to the room I was given and I couldn't believe how nice it was. I never thought I would be in a snazzy hotel like this, but I am. As I sit on the bed, I still can't believe everything that's happened so far. I never thought that Ben would find the Omnitrix, never thought that Erica would be the reincarnation of a powerful Viking, but mostly I never thought that an old friend of mine would hurt his own daughter.

As I thought this, I couldn't believe how much Erica has changed. Instead of a shy child, she became honest, kind, laughing as if nothing was wrong, generous, loyal to her friends, but most importantly, she became brave. Gobber was right, Erica and Ben have changed a lot. And something tells me these new friends of Erica will change her even further. I wonder how they'll react to Erica's past?

And with that, I decided to call Gobber to see how he was doing. I call him on my cell phone and waited for him to pick up as he answers, "Hello?" So I tell him, "Hi, Gobber." Gobber then asks enthusiastically, "Max! Long time, no hear! How are the kids doing?" So I tell him with a smile, "Their doing just fine, Gobber. We're over at a hotel right now. I got a room to myself while the kids and their dragons are in the Presidential Suite." Gobber then asks confused, "Presidential Suite? Why would they be in there?"

So I tell him with a smirk, "Thank Erica's new friends. We met a group of five Goth girls that became Erica's new friends. Their all right around her age." Gobber then asks surprised as I can feel a smile forming from him, "You're serious? Well, that's great! I was worried she wouldn't find and make any friends this summer besides Gwen, Ben and the dragons!" I chuckle at this as I tell him, "I know. I can hardly believe it myself. Their very nice girls, and Erica got a new wardrobe thanks to her karaoke winnings, so you might wanna be ready for her Goth wardrobe."

Gobber chuckles as he tells me, "Understandable. Then that means girly clothes are out of the question then. As long as she's happy, that's good enough for me." I smile at this, glad Gobber is nothing like Stoick. So I ask Gobber with a serious tone, "How is Stoick doing in the jail?" Gobber sighs in annoyance as he tells me, "I was wondering when you were going to ask without the kids with ya. The man tried to make threats with me. He already has a lawyer and he told me that as soon as he wins – which I doubt he will – that he was going to punish his daughter with more pain and fear than he has done already."

My fist clenches angrily at this as I tell Gobber, "I wish I could be there right now and hit him! But somehow, I don't think that'll be possible for him to hurt her ever again now that Erica is a half-human, half-dragon hybrid now, and a powerful one at that too. She'll probably burn him to a crisp before he even tries, after all she did take down Vilgax." Gobber laughs at this, as he tells me, "I still can't believe that Erica took him down just like that as if it was nothing!"

I smile at this as I tell him, "That just proves that there's more to dragons than any of us thought. And there's also the fact that Erica was able to do that was because she wanted to protect Ben only verifies it. Something tells me that when Stoick sees Erica again as what she is now, well lets just say he might be too terrified to even come near her ever again, hopefully." Gobber tells me with a chuckle, "Yeah, I can tell."

Gobber then clears his throat as he tells me, "Speaking of you wanting to hurt him? Everyone in town has heard about it, and soon the whole world will as well. I called Ben's parents and told them about Erica. They were upset and furious with what happened to her. But they were also glad that Ben is spending his vacation with a friend. I think they like her just from what Ben told them about her. They also said that Erica can come over to their place as much as she wants. In fact, they want her to spend a day with them sometime before the trial. Do you think she'd be okay with that?"

So I tell him with a smile, "Definitely. They'd like her, I'm sure of it. I just hope they don't react badly to the dragons and to Ben being a half human/half dragon hybrid now." Gobber laughs as at this as he tells me, "We won't know until it happens. By the way, how are you faring with your grandkids being half human, half dragon hybrids?" I sigh as I tell him, "They've become more of a handful, especially with the powers, the instincts, the reflexes AND the characteristics of dragons. I'm a little worried about them when they go back to school.

They'll never be normal kids ever again and being half Dragons and those Dragon characteristics could be a problem for them." But Gobber reassures me as he says, "Max, I'm pretty sure they'll be fine. As long as they have Erica and the Dragons helping them out with this, they'll be fine. After all, Erica has had her powers and all that stuff a lot longer than them. I think they'll be fine. Right now, though I'm worried about Erica. Do you think she'll like me as her new dad?" I shake my head at this knowing Gobber is worried, so I tell him, "She will. You can trust me on that. She trusts you just like you trust her."

I then hear someone knocking on the door, so I tell Gobber, "I got to go. That's probably Bruno." Gobber then asks surprised, "Bruno?! You saw him today?! What was he doing?" I answer Gobber as I open the door to let Bruno in, "Being a butler to one of Erica's new friends."

Gobber asks surprised, "Butler?! Somehow I had a feeling he would be one." I laugh at this as Bruno asks, "Whose on the phone, Max?" So I answer Bruno, "That's Gobber. So hold on a minute, we're going into conference." I sit on the bed, press a couple of buttons as the phone turns into a small wide TV as Gobber's face appears. One of the many perks of being a Plumber. Gobber tells Bruno, "Hello, Bruno! Long time no see!" Bruno bows a little and he tells Gobber, "The same as well, Gobber."

I now take a deep breath and let it out as I tell Bruno with a stern face, "Now to explain about Stoick." This was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

Erica's POV:

After I got my stuff out of my bags especially my new wardrobe, Toothless grew between his small size and full size as I realized this is the perfect size for him while we're here. Stormfly and Hookfang are still in their small sizes because they think this is better for them. When Toothless and I walk out of the room, Ben and Gwen were already out with the dragons as they're on a sofa. Ben and Gwen see me as Ben asks me, "Now this is how we should live, huh Erica?"

I smile as sit on the sofa as I tell him, "Yeah, this would be nice. But we don't know if we'll see the girls again." Gwen nods at this as she tells Ben, "She's right, Ben. We have no idea where they live. This might be the only time we see them. So let's have fun while we're here." Ben nods as Hookfang then tells us, **"I like these girls. Their very different from the people we've met. You all could use some new friends anyway." **Stormfly nods at this as she says, **"Hookfang is right. Let's do our best and have fun with the girls. Who knows? There's a chance they might even live in Bellwood and you all never knew!"**

I look over to the kitchen and see Juliet, Kalea and Willow trying to carry in desserts, so I quickly walk over to them and I ask them, "Let me help with those." Willow hands me a plate as she tells me, "Thanks for the help, Erica. Sometimes, Kalea, Juliet and I get a little carried away when we make sweets." We put the sweets on the table as Juliet then tells us quietly as she looks down, "We hope you like them." Gwen nods as she tells Kalea, "I'm sure we will."

We take a look at the sweets as they include Lemon-Blueberry Muffins, Big Chewy Chocolate Chip Cookies, Blondies, Cheesecake, and Banana Brownies. Ben, Gwen, the dragons and I look at the desserts in awe as Ben exclaims happily, "Finally, some real food!" Kalea then tells us as Bijou and Mckenna appear, "Go ahead and try some!" Ben grabs a Banana Brownie and takes a bite out of it and eats it as he exclaims, "This…is…DELICIOUS!"

Ben takes another bite as I then take a Lemon-Blueberry Muffin, cut it in half as I give one half to Toothless and the other half for me as we eat them and I then say, "This is so good!" Toothless purrs licking his mouth as he tells the girls, **"Now this is good food! Oh, if only you all lived in Bellwood!" **Kalea laughs as Gwen tries some cheesecake and Kalea tells us, "Well, I guess that's a good thing then. Because we do live in Bellwood!" We look at the girls in shock at this as I ask excitedly, "You do?!"

Bijou nods as she tells us, "Of course we do, darling! Willow and her family lives an hour away from Bellwood, Juliet lives in town with her parents because they wanted a normal life, my family and I live there because we thought a simple town would be the best place for my parent's inspiration for their jobs, Mckenna and her family live in Bellwood which Mckenna's father owns a garage called McKay Garage, and Kalea and her family live there because they think it's the best place to raise Kalea."

I grin at this as I tell the girls, "Well, that's good! We were wondering where you all lived." Mckenna smirks as she asks us, "And we assume you all live in Bellwood too?" We all nod as Juliet lifts her head up for a moment and lets out a smile as tells us, "That's great!" Juliet realizes what she said and looks down once more, as we hear a knock on the door as Willow tells us, "Those must be the pizzas. Ya'll hide the dragons while Mac and I get the food."

The dragons hide as the girls grab the pizzas and paid the man as they walk back in with the pizzas and Mckenna cheers, "Aw, yeah! We have the pizzas!" We all cheer at this as we grab plates and pizza slices and some of the desserts as we all sit on the floor with me laying on Toothless's side, Stormfly on Gwen's lap and Hookfang on Ben's shoulders. We start eating as Ben and Gwen told the girls about themselves along with the Omnitrix that Ben found. They were interested in his story of how he found the Omnitrix and how he met me but Ben didn't tell them about my dad, which was good.

As this was done, Willow then tells us, "Now its time for us to fully introduce ourselves. I'll go first. My name is Willow May Blackwood, I was born on May 6, I'm 10 years old and my family owns 'The Blackwood Ranch, Rescue Center and Resort.' As ya'll can tell from what I wear, I'm a cowgirl and I help out around the ranch back home. I wear ranch clothes when I work, but I wear my Country Gone Goth style when I ain't working. I dislike anything girly and fancy, and I'm never without my black cowboy hat. My daddy gave it to me when I was born. I never take it off unless I have to. My daddy is overseas at the moment due to his job working for the army.

I was trained in military combat by my dad, and although I might not look like it I'm very, very strong for my age from the training and working on the ranch." Gwen then tells Willow astonished, "Really?! Ben and I have heard of your family's ranch." Then Ben tells Willow, "We can't believe that you actually live there!" Willow scratches her nervously as she tells us, "Yeah, well it ain't so bad working there. You just have to know how to have fun doing it." Willow then continues saying with a grin, "Then there's the rest of my family which includes my mother, my grandparents, my aunt and uncle, my nineteen year old cousin and the ranch hands are back home.

And I love lightning storms! My dad even calls me his 'Little Lightning Bolt'. The reason why is that the night I was born, there was a big storm and the moment I was born, a HUGE lightning bolt appeared in the sky and he and my momma often tells me that I'll light up the stormy sky the same way I lit up their lives. I sometimes wonder what it's like to travel at the speed of lightning. And sometimes I wish I could be like lightning. I also love nature with a passion and it's a force not to be challenged with. I also believe that if you love nature, it will love you right back. I learned how to experiment with plants while studying the old and modern ways of using plants for medical and cooking purposes."

I smile at her as I tell her, "You got a great family, Willow." Willow laughs a little and tells her, "They'd like you just for saying that." I grab the Book of Dragons from my bag as Juliet asks interested, "What's that book, Erica?" So I answer her, "This book is the Book of Dragons. It has info on all of the dragons in existence, including Toothless, Hookfang and Stormfly. Willow when you said you love lightning storms, it reminded me of a dragon that I met some time ago."

Willow asks intrigued, "Really? Care to tell me anything about this dragon?" I smile as I look for the page about the Skrill, as I then tell Willow about the Skrill, "This incredible creature has large wings, a spiked back and tail, and a crocodile-like mouth. The spikes on the Skrill's back and tail are sharp enough to cut with the slightest abrasion, and it is an excellent flyer. It apparently resembles a Night Fury in flight and rivals its speed, being slightly slower. It uses the large claws on its wings to walk and run on land. It even slightly resembles a Thunder Drum, and its head also resembles that of a Deadly Nadder.

When a Skrill is riding lightning it seems to wrap itself in its wings and dive down. This dragon is 12 meters in length. The Skrill electrifies itself when hunting. It also rides lightning bolts to reach supersonic speed. The Skrill is only found during lightning storms. It can breathe out beams of powerful white fire. This dragon spits an electrical white fire as its body crackles with static electricity. As soon as the dragon begins to breathe its fire-like breath, the electricity arches through its mouth and sparks along the gasses that form the body of the blast.

Just being close to a Skrill is enough to make one's hair stand on end. It belongs to the Strike class of dragons. At full speed, the Skrill is the second fastest dragon in the dragon world. The fastest being the Night Fury and the third best being the Typhoomerang. It has a shot limit of 4." Willow gets more and more intrigued as she exclaims with a grin, "Yee-haw! Now that's my kind of dragon! I really do hope I meet one! It would be so cool to ride in a middle of a lightning storm!" Willow calms down as she then tells Juliet, "Your turn, Juliet."

Juliet looks shocked that she was next as she looks down blushing as she begins talking about herself above a whisper, "My name is Juliet Rosaline Cromwell, I was born on June 22, I'm ten years old and my father is of high society and my mother is a piano teacher. My mom named me Juliet after the famous Shakespearean story. Ever since I was a baby, my parents gave me the nickname 'Snow White' because of my pale skin, beauty, kindness, shyness and my love for animals and their apparent love for me. I have an older sister as well but she's studying abroad. She's much better than I am. She's more 'normal' than I am. The clothes that I wear, I wear them because I love reading vampire romance novels, so I like wearing these clothes.

As I'm sure you're all aware of, I'm very shy. I also absolutely love animals and now thanks to you guys, I think I'll love dragons too. I'm a true romantic that sometimes I often daydream as I hope to find my true love. I'm very wise on this and I can give very good advice to anyone who needs it. I also love to draw and I have a talent and skill to go with it. But I kind of have a secret ability, I can talk to animals!" We all look at her somewhat shocked at this as I ask Juliet excitedly, "Can you show us?!"

Juliet looks at me shocked as she nods and she walks over to a window, opens it as she calls out a hawk cry and next thing we know a hawk appears in the room on her arm, as Gwen, Ben and I exclaim, "Cool!" Juliet smiles at this even as the hawk nudges its head to her cheek. Juliet kisses its head as the hawk leaves the room back in the sky as Juliet then frowns as she tells us, "This is what I meant when I said that my sister was more 'normal then I am'. The girls at Bancroft Academy also often teased me about being a freak that hung around, took care of and apparently talked to animals too. Sometimes, if not most of the time, I'd wish I could disappear or at least become invisible."

I smile at this sensing Juliet's discomfort as I tell her, "Juliet? Never talk about yourself like that. To me, I think you're more normal than your sister. After all, nobody's perfect." Ben then tells Juliet, "Yeah, that's true. I know I'm not perfect and I don't even care." Juliet looks up for a moment as she lets out a small smile as she says, "Thanks, guys." I look at the Book of Dragons, as I open it once more as I tell Juliet, "Juliet? I once met a dragon that could blend into its surroundings. Its like being invisible."

Juliet looks up with interest and asks me as she comes over, "Really?" I nod as I then read the pages, "The Changewing has large wings on its back, horns on its face and an antennae-like appendage on top of each of its eyes. The Changewing's most noticeable attribute is the ability to change the colors of its scales and wings to that of its surroundings, creating an invisible-like effect. Unlike most other dragons, the Changewing can launch concentrated streams of acid at victims. This acid can burn through most, if not all, materials in seconds. Their acid is green, gurgling, sticky, and melts through most substances.

The Changewing can spray large amounts of acid at a time. It is highly dangerous and is shown to eat through huge wooden trees in seconds, however it cannot destroy metal." Juliet asks in shock, "ACID?!" But I calm her down as I tell her, "Don't worry. The Changewing is mostly immune to its own acid as it can walk through it without showing any signs of pain." Juliet sighs in relief as I read more of the pages, "Another known feature of this dragon is the unseen ability of hypnotism. The Changewing's skin is vulnerable to attack, as it is softer due to its color-changing properties.

Changewings nest in large, tall forest in packs. They group together for common goals, or in another word, they are team players, and will stop at almost nothing to remain in possetion of their eggs. Also, Changewings are very curious creatures, and like to mimic everything that they see. A Changewing's egg has gem-like qualities and are green in base, but its aura glows in multiple colors. Some vikings mistook these for 'Stones of Good Fortune'. Changewings are known to be very cooperative and work together to accomplish their goals. Multiple Changewings help one another acquire one of their eggs, and do not rest or leave until all of their eggs have been found.

Their shot limit is 10 and the Changewing's size is similar to the Monstrous Nightmare. They are known to hunt like wolves, one lures it's prey away the others and the other Changewings surround it. However, they can't camouflage in the sky because theirs nothing to hide on." Juliet kept looking intrigued as I told her about the Changewing. I don't know why, but I saw her eyes become lighter as she tells me, "I wish I can meet a Changewing."

* * *

And that's the end for Part 1 of Erica's First Sleepover! Go and read the second part in the next chapter and please read, review and favorite !


	32. CH 32 Erica's First Sleepover Part 2

Hello, fellow readers! Welcome to another exciting chapter of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior! I am free until who knows how long! Welcome to the second chapter for today! I have been called in for my job, as I am on standby for the moment, so there's a chance that I'll be gone for a few days next week. But I'll still work on the chapter when I can.

**Bold text is dragons speaking!**

Now for the Erica's First Sleepover Part 2 chapter! You know what will happen in the last chapter in the beginning so please read, review and favorite!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Ben 10 franchise or How To Train Your Dragon franchise. The Toothless dragon in this one is from the movie and TV series, Dragons: Riders of Berk. I only own my OCs and that's it. Before I forget, in this story, I've decided for Toothless to have powers that I give him. You'll find out in this chapter and other chapters to come. The five new OCs are owned by WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I. The new OCs were based on the five characters of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Their similar to them but not by a whole lot. So I do not own any My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters or show.

* * *

Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior

Chapter 32: Erica's First Sleepover Part 2

Toothless's POV:

As all of this was happening, I smiled glad to know Juliet is starting to speak up and we're all getting to know the girls. As soon as we met the girls, I didn't want to say anything but I sensed someone with a magical aura. There's a chance it could be one of these girls. But who? Bijou then speaks up as she tells us, "I assume it's my turn then?" As soon as she spoke, I sense the magical aura once more, and its coming from Bijou! Huh, makes sense since she looks like something out of the Renaissance times.

Bijou then starts introducing herself, "My name is Bijou Alecia LeClair, I was born on April 4, I'm 11 years old and my mother is a famous and very beautiful fashion designer and my father is an artist and a historian of art. My two older sisters are models and in their early twenties. My mother named me Bijou because I was born, she saw that I had shining eyes like jewels. I'm also a fashion designer, seamstress and jewelry maker. Some of the stuff on my mother's fashion shows were from me. Sometimes, my mother asks me to model some clothes for her in the fashion shows, which I love. Basically I'm your graceful young lady.

I'm also in gymnastics and a cheerleader. I'm also an expert in world culture which is mostly in fashion. Also, I love being clean, organized and I absolutely hate getting dirty! Gothic fashion and style is my passion in the fashion world. Also, I have had some knowledge, training and skill in close combat martial arts, but I don't normally use it unless I need it. Also, I really hated the uniforms at the Bancroft Academy! I wanted so badly to redesign them but the school board wouldn't let me! As you can tell, my strong belief of self-expression and individuality is through fashion.

And please don't think of this as bizarre, but I love fog, smoke and mist. I think it's mysterious and mystifying." Erica looks at Bijou for a moment until she smiles, as she tells Erica, "Your very lucky, Bijou. It would make sense how you did such a good job with my new wardrobe." Bijou laughs at this as she tells me kindly, "Thanks, mon amie!" Erica goes back to the Changewing chapter as she tells Bijou, "Speaking of fog, mist and smoke, there's a dragon I haven't met yet, but one I think you'll like." Bijou asks her excitedly, "Really?!"

Erica nods as she begins reading about the dragon, "The Smothering Smokebreath is a species of dragon that is only slightly bigger than the Terrible Terror. This Dragon can secrete a veil of smoke to hide itself from enemies or victims. Due to this ability, it was thought to be some sort of a "Fog Monster" and became legendary, to the point that, even though the Book of Dragons had info on it, a Viking known as Fishlegs believed it was just a myth. It is classified as a Mystery class dragon. Although it usually breathes smoke, it can breathe a rather hot fire, since it is able to meld metals in a matter of instants.

A large swarm can appear as a odd looking smoke-cloud. A group of them lives in caves on an island called "Breakneck Bog". Smothering Smokebreaths have the peculiarity of collecting treasure and 'shiny things' to meld them together in their nests in order to defend themselves from other dragons. They often go to extreme lengths to collect treasure. Another one of their traits depicted in the Book of Dragons is that they are very territorial. These creatures hunt in complete stealth. Concealed by their smoke, they surround their prey and close in until it can't see anything anymore, then they attack.

The Smothering Smokebreath is similar to a bat and a magpie combined, because a bat likes to live in caves and in large groups, and a magpie likes to collect shiny objects to build its nest. It is similar to the Terrible Terror as they travel in packs, small size, and they carry away objects together. Despite a whole group of them appearing, the Smothering Smokebreath is the only known species with no diferences in color. They slightly resemble a Thunder Drum if looked at closely. It's shot limit is 5."

Bijou's eyes sparkle because of this, as she exclaims excitedly, "Magnifique! The Smothering Smokebreath is perfect for moi!" Mckenna then speaks up as she then tells us, "Alright, my turn! My name is Mckenna Brienne McKay and as you know I prefer to be called Mac, I was born on August 9 so my birthday will be coming, I'm 11 years old, and my dad owns the McKay Garage back in Bellwood. My two older brothers are real cool. My oldest brother whose 21 is a professional mixed martial arts champion and my second oldest brother is 17 is a professional skateboarder."

Gwen then asks Mckenna, "What about your mother?" Mckenna sighs sadly at this, as she then tells us with a heavy heart, "My mother died when I was five years old. She died of cancer. Even though I was very young when she passed, I can't remember her that well. But my father often tells me that I look much like her and that I have her spirit as well as her eyes." Erica, Gwen, the dragons and I look at Mckenna sadly at this as we had no idea. Mckenna continues with a smile as she tells us, "But enough of the sad stuff, I also have cousins in Australia from my mother's side. I know how to fence, fix cars, build engines, skateboard, and fight.

My skateboard was given me to me by my second oldest brother when I first started out and it became my most prized possession. I always carry it around and I have never been seen without it. I've won every skateboarding competition with it, but I've yet to put a design on the bottom of it since nothing has caught my liking on what I would like to put on it yet. I hate all things girly and fancy but I make an exception for Kalea. I'm a total athlete as I can play practically every sport and I'm known for being the best and MVP of all of them, making me a sports and athlete prodigy.

I also love pulling pranks and tricking people which is mostly bullies and eventually bad guys. In fact, after Kalea became friends with me, we'd always pull pranks on the Bancroft Academy bullies. I always took the blame for it and I would get sent to detention, only for me to sneak out again and teachers still have no clue how I kept doing it too." Ben tells Mckenna with a grin, "Really?! That's awesome!" Mckenna smiles proudly as she says, "Thanks! It's one of the many skills I'm proud of. I also love playing video games and I'm quite good at them but I prefer outdoor activities and sports more and I have a special gift where I can start flash mobs! And I hold a strong, firm belief that fighting and dancing are the same thing.

I also know how to throw a bola and a boomerang, so I keep them in my bag just in case. And one other thing, I love fire and blistering winds and I wish that I can go as fast as the wind and travel it with fire!" Erica smiles sadly at this as she tells Mckenna, "I'm sorry about your mother. We all are." We all nod at this as Mckenna tells us with a small grin, "Thanks. My mother would be happy that I have a new friend. Is there anything about a dragon in there like the others that would be right for me?" I go up and curl in Erica's lap as Erica reads the pages of the dragon, "Typhoomerangs have a unique ability while flying: they spin, which is similar to a typhoon and/or a boomerang at high speeds, zooming through the air.

Although, as they spin, they seem to scorch objects around them, making them extremely dangerous. The act leaves a distinctive burn mark on the ground below. You can determine the size, age and the direction, a Typhoomerang headed by examining the scorch mark. The ash seems to act as a fertilizer as one time flowers bloomed where it takes off. The Typhoomerang flies in a scorching tornado of whirling fire. Typhoomerangs are very large dragons coming in a variety of colors, including blue, yellow, red, and orange.

It has incredibly sharp razor talons and is the first and only dragon that does not fear eels, even going so forth to eat one. Full grown Typhoomerangs are unable to glide from a dive. If they do they could crash or get badly hurt. The Typhoomerang is a member of the Stoker class judging from how it emits sparks from its mouth/body to fly fast. These sparks create a burn mark with size ranging from the age and size of the Typhoomerang, but show, however, the same distinct pattern.

The Typhoomerang is one of the three known dragons that can emit fire from its body. This is because the Typhoomerang emits sparks and sometimes they can be on fire. The other dragons that can emit fire from its body are the Monstrous Nightmare and the Fireworm. It's spinning fire cyclone makes for an incredible light show but it also means that the Typhoomerang is impossible to ride, unless of course, your a Dragon Human. It has a shot limit of 5." Mckenna grins super big at this as she exclaims, "Riding on that dragon through the winds?! That would be incredible!"

Kalea laughs as she says, "It would be for you, Mac! But maybe not for me. I suppose its my turn then? My name is Kalea Alice Robinson, I was born on October 14, I'm nine years old, and my mother is a teen mystery romance novelist and my father is an environmentalist researcher. My favorite story of all time is 'Alice in Wonderland.' I know every joke in the world and somehow I know how to make people laugh in any and all situations and occasions no matter how bad, grim or down the situations are. After all, I have a very strong belief in the saying 'Laughter is the Best Medicine'. And like Mac said I also love to pull pranks but I normally pull harmless, funny pranks on people mostly to make them laugh. But for bullies I take it up a small notch. Want to hear a joke?"

We all nod as Kalea tells her joke, "A blonde, a redhead, and a brunette were all lost in the desert. They found a lamp and rubbed it. A genie popped out and granted them each one wish. The redhead wished to be back home. Poof! She was back home. The brunette wished to be at home with her family. Poof! She was back home with her family. The blonde said, 'Awwww, I wish my friends were here.'" We all laugh at this funny joke, to the point that we can't breathe!

When we all calmed down, Kalea then continues telling us, "I also have a special ability that I call 'Wonder Senses'. This ability allows me to predict events in the near future using various twitches and involuntary motions." We all look at her confused at this as Hookfang asks, **"Is this really true?"** Willow nods as she tells us, "Yeah, one time her left hand twitched and she warned us something was going to fall on us, next thing we know a flower pot nearly hit Juliet in the head! They keep happening a lot and it never goes away."

Then Juliet tells us looking up, "The five of us and people who know her really well pay heed to her predictions though." Stormfly then tells Kalea, **"That's cool that you can predict the future, Kalea." **But then Kalea tells us, "I can only predict immediate events, not the actual future." So Ben tells her, "That's still cool though!" We all nod in agreement as Kalea smiles as she tells us, "Thanks! I also have a very good memory, I can remember practically everyone I've met before, and I have memorized every joke in the world for future joke telling.

By the way, here's another joke! How do you make a tissue dance? Put a little boogie in it!" We all laugh again as we became breathless once more. We calmed down as Gwen tells Kalea, "That's very impressive. I wish I had that good a memory like yours." Kalea smiles as she then says, "I'm also a karate and kung fu prodigy. Not only am I a champion BUT I'm also a master." Ben asks Kalea shoked, "Are you serious?!" Kalea nods as she shows us a picture of her last win as Gwen then excitedly says, "I've heard of you before! I saw you on TV sometimes during tournaments! Your one of my idols! It's an honor to meet you! Could I have your autograph?!"

Kalea nods as she sings her name on a paper and gives it to Gwen as Ben then says, "I can't believe that your a martial arts champion AND a master! That's so AWESOME!" Erica nods as she tells Kalea, "Yeah, it's very awesome that your so skilled! I wish that I was somewhat good at martial arts!" Kalea smiles as she tells us, "Then I volunteer to teach you, Ben and Gwen if you like." The other girls tell us that they would be glad to as well. As Gwen, Ben, Erica, Stormfly, Hookfang and I look at each other as we nod and agreed to this.

Kalea then continues with telling us, "I love desserts and treats with a passion almost as much as I love making people laugh and smile. I can be a little bit crazy, but only when someone makes me mad. Even though I'm small and young, people misunderstood just how strong I really am."

Erica smiles as she asks Kalea, "Well, aren't you full of pep?" Kalea grins and giggles at this, as she then asks Erica, "Is there a dragon like me?!" She nods as she walks over and sits down as Erica reads about the Terrible Terror, "The Terrible Terror is among the smallest of the dragons, but also one of the most feared. It is roughly the size of a small cat. The Terror can crawl into Viking homes, sheds, outhouses and shacks, attacking when its prey is least expecting it. The only warning a Terror gives is the hissing sound it makes just before breathing fire.

It is capable of such pinpoint accuracy with its flames that it can be considered the sniper of the dragon world. They are inquisitive and curious dragons. Their only downfall is their territorial in-fighting. This tiny menace is unmistakable, with a small snakelike body and tiny wings. Terrors can be found roosting in the rafters of Viking barns and under the floorboards of Viking houses. Though a single Terror is too small to carry away a sheep or inflict much damage to a Viking, they are usually found in flocks.

The largest on record was a mob of Terrors over two hundred strong. In those numbers, even the strongest Viking can be overwhelmed, and the biggest sheep can be stolen. Terrible Terrors expend most of their energy fighting and competing with one another like bickering siblings. The Terrible Terror also has a bright green Iguana-like body and two pair of horns. It has 2 wings colored brown or brownish orange. There are varieties of colors. It also has a pointed tail.

They are easily distracted by reflected light on the ground, similar to a cat. But then again, so are other Dragons. They are also not as fireproof on the inside as one might think. And another but then again, so are other Dragons." Kalea grins as she says, "I'm liking this dragon already!"

* * *

Erica's POV:

We all had just finished eating pizza as we started with dessert as I ask the girls, "Speaking of introducing, how did you girls meet anyway?" Mckenna starts off with saying, "We all met a few days after Bancroft Academy's summer program began. My dad thought this school would be good for a better education for me. But then I saw the girl's uniforms, so I said to the school, 'NO WAY AM I EVER WEARING THAT!' So I got to wear the boys uniform instead. As I was walking around I noticed Juliet being bullied, so I defended Juliet and gave one of the bullies a busted nose and they ran off.

I helped Juliet get her things that were dropped and would you believe it, she mistook me for a guy! So I told her I was a girl and we started to become friends. I was called into the office about me beating up the bully until Juliet appeared telling the principal it was all her fault. So Juliet and I got off easy, that was when we became friends. Then we met Willow taking care of an animal as she played a harmonica. Juliet liked her a lot so we asked Willow if she would like to be our friend. She was a little suspicious, but she became a friend with us.

Then we met Bijou as she was ranting about the principal not letting her redesign the uniforms and next thing we know, her and I talked about our opinions about the outfits. And just like that, she then became another friend. Then for Kalea, we saw her getting bullied, until she knocked out one of the bullies with a punch as the others ran in fear. Next thing we know, Kalea became a friend too. We've been best friends since then. We know each others secrets. Secrets we're not ready for others to know yet, if you don't mind."

We all nod at this as we start eating the desserts and Juliet asks me a question I hoped no one would ask, "Hey, Erica? What about your family?" As soon as she asked, I looked down in fear at this. Mckenna notices this as she asks me with a chuckle and a smirk, "Oh, come on! Your family can't be that bad, right?" Toothless growls loud with his teeth showing because of this as Mckenna starts to look scared along with the other girls.

I pet Toothless's head calming him down as I tell him, "Easy, boy. They don't know the truth." Toothless calms down s he tells Mckenna, **"I'm sorry, Mac. But there is nothing happy about Erica's family."** Willow asks about this confused, "What do you mean?" Ben looks at me for a moment until he stands up and walks over to me as he sits with me on my left side, and so does Gwen on my right side as the dragons sit with their owners. Toothless even curls his tail around us as I sigh and tell the girls, "Like Toothless said, there's nothing happy about my family. As soon as I was born, my mother died. I never got to know or meet her."

They all looked at me sadly because of this as Juliet and Kalea looks at me with tears in their eyes, Willow looks at me with concern, Bijou's eyes soften and Mckenna looks at me scared as she has tears in her eyes as she tells me, "Sorry about that, Erica." I smile and tell her, "Don't worry about it, Mac. None of you knew." But my smile turns into a frown as I tell them, "And that's not even all of it." They look at me confused as I then tell them everything.

I told them that my dad abused me for the first ten years of my life because he thought that the reason mom died was because of me. I also told them about my living conditions, all of the things my dad did to me, how meeting Ben helped me come up with a plan to get rid of my dad, the plan I made to get rid of my dad, and meeting Toothless. As soon as I finished, all of the girls were looking at me with mixed emotions: Juliet and Kalea were crying, Bijou looked at me shocked and scared, and Willow and Mckenna looked mad.

Mckenna then yells to me, "You're dad's been hurting you all this time?! Why didn't you get help and tell someone about this before you did?!" So I tell her, "My dad was always one step ahead of me. And I couldn't escape the basement even if I tried. I didn't know there was an escape hatch until after I met Ben." Mckenna softens at this as Willow then asks me, "So your daddy is in jail while you're having the best summer ever?" I nod nervously at this as Willow then says to the girls as she figures something out, "Wait a minute ya'll!

Remember what our families told us while we were at Bancroft Academy? Recent events in Bellwood about a young girl being abused by her father and how apparently the girl was somehow able to get evidence and turn it into the police as they arrested the guy?" The girls nod as then Willow says, "But then they said that the girl at the moment was safe and with a friend spending summer vacation with them as she wouldn't be back in until the end of the summer!" The girls all then look at me as Mckenna, then says to me, "Whoa! We had no idea that you were THAT girl!" Bijou then says, "So that's why you had those long clothes in your wardrobe! They were to cover up your injuries! But I don't see any of them."

So I tell Bijou, "Toothless healed my injuries with his saliva, so no one can see them and they don't hurt me anymore." Then Kalea asks me with a frown, "So you've never had any good sweets or good food since your dad was hurting you?" I nod at this as well and Juliet tears up and she tells me, "I'm sorry, Erica! I shouldn't have asked about your family!" I smile sadly and tell her, "Don't worry about it. My dad is gone now and I won't be seeing him until the trial a week away from when summer vacation ends."

Mckenna then stands up as she tells me, "At least you're away from him. And here I thought my mom dying when I was five was bad. But what happened to you? That is way much worse." Willow then tells me, "Sorry, Erica. None of us have ever gone through what you did. We never thought anything like that could happen." Gwen sighs as she tells the girls, "Well, at least you all know now. But you still can't tell anyone about this. And we mean, Erica's past, Ben's Omnitrix, and us being heroes, especially the dragons. The world isn't ready for that kind of truth."

The girls all look at each other and they all nod as Willow tells us, "Deal. But on one condition, okay? We all want to come with on your vacation!" Ben asks confused and excited, "Really? Why?" Mckenna then tells us, "Well, we like you guys. You're all awesome with your dragon partners and powers! And I know how to kick butt!" Then Bijou says, "And since dragons are real, we all want to see them, especially if there's a chance we can get a dragon of our own."

Then Willow says with a grin, "Yeah, and I know how to survive out in the wilderness, and I know how to track. I could help you guys find your villains." Juliet then tells us being brave, "And I talk to animals. They can let me know if any of your villains came by during the fights." She realizes what she said as she puts her head down blushing as Kalea says, "Yeah, we want to help out in any way we can. After all, since we all live in Bellwood, we want to be a part of it all!" So then Willow asks us, "So, what do ya'll think?"

Ben, Gwen, the dragons and I look at each other for a moment, and we came up to an understanding as we nod, Ben tells the girls, "You guys can come. But we might have to stay in your RV probably while we're on the road. Grandpa's RV is a bit of a mess mechanics wise." Mckenna smirks and says, "Maybe I can help out." Hookfang speaks up saying, **"I don't mind if you girls come along. Our riders could use some friends and a team."**

Gwen then says with a grin, "Hookfang is right. It'd be nice to talk to other girls for a change. Right, Erica?" I nod at this as then Stormfly says with a growl, **"I don't see why not. If you girls do get dragon partners, we'll be ready to help you all out and train. Especially since some of you will have to learn how to ride dragons." **Ben then tells the girls, "Now all that's left is Erica and Toothless."

They all look at Toothless and I expecting answers as Toothless tells the girls, **"Besides Ben, Gwen and us dragons, Erica has no other friends. With you girls around, Erica can be herself. And with you girls with us, you all can prove to her father that she really can have friends." **I look at the girls for a moment as I then grin and tell them, "Yeah, you all can come along." They all cheer loudly at this. I think I'm going to like them with us.

As soon as they calm down, I tell the girls with a stern face, "But first some rules. One, when we do fight bad guys, those who don't know how to fight or don't have dragon partners yet, stay out of the fight. Two, as soon as you guys get dragons, we'll do some training, so be ready for anything. Three, if something gets too dangerous for you guys, stay with Grandpa Max. Four, be ready if we get sent to the Dragon Council." The girls nod at these rules as I tell them about the Dragon Council, the trials and tests of me being the Chosen Dragon Human aka Dragon Warrior, and the charm bracelet. At least Bijou knows why I wouldn't take it off.

They even asked to see how I can make my weapons appear, and they were awe-struck. Finally night came, as we all got ready for bed. Grandpa called us before we went to bed and he told us that he told Bruno about what happened to me in the past and he called Uncle Gobber and told him about my new friends. Bruno was outraged with what happened and Uncle Gobber was glad I got new friends. And we told Grandpa that the girls were coming with us for the Summer of Adventures. Grandpa told us that he didn't mind. After all, he thought we deserved having friends with us for the vacation.

Bruno agreed to this, and it was a good thing he knew about dragons and aliens as we told the girls about the Plumbers. Bijou told us she always suspected something amiss about Bruno. We're all in bed as Toothless at his medium size lays on the bed, as I get up there in my black t-shirt with a green peace symbol and black pajama shorts. As Toothless lays on the bed, I lay in the covers as I sigh in comfort of the bed. But as I did, Toothless was laying at the foot of the bed, and I don't know why, but I felt that I wasn't comfortable somewhat even with the pillows.

So I ask Toothless, "Toothless? Why don't you lay be the headboard? That way, I lay on you?" Toothless turns around as he asks me, **"Are you sure?" **I nod as I tell him, "Yeah. Even with the pillows, I don't feel all that comfy." Toothless nods as he walks over to the headboard and lays down next to it as I lay my head down on his front feet, and he covers me up with his right wing as he tells me, **"Erica?"** I look up at Toothless as he asks me with a smile, **"These girls will bring you happiness. I'm positive of it. When they find their dragons, they'll be even stronger. I think Hiccup would be proud that you found a team and a group of friends."**

I look up at Toothless as tears come to my eyes as I bring my left hand to pet Toothless's face as I see my Night Fury mark as I pet Toothless as I tell him, "I think you're right, bud. This vacation is going to be even more fun with them around. I bet my mother would be proud that I have friends that care about me." Toothless purrs as he tells me, **"I bet she would." **And with that, we fell asleep. I wonder how our adventures will be with the girls around?

* * *

That's the end of the chapter! Now for the questions! Where are our heroes at now? Why is Charmcaster here? Why is Gwen acting weird and why is Charmcaster being nice, but worse why have they switched bodies?! Will Gwen in Charmcaster's body escape from juvie? How will Erica's new friends do in this battle? What's up with the strange mist? Will someone be getting a dragon?! Stay tuned for the next exciting chapters of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior – Chapters 33 and 34: A Change of Face Part 1 and Part 2!


	33. Chapter 33 A Change of Face Part 1

Hello, fellow readers! Welcome to another exciting chapter of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior! I am free until who knows how long! Also, due to the new OCs appearing, there's a chance that an episode will be split into two chapters. Like this on is, 'A Change of Face Part 1.' So technically you'll all be getting two chapters this week and future chapters, just like the Sleepover chapter. Ain't that a good thing!

**Bold text is dragons speaking!**

Now for the A Change of Face chapters! Here we will see where our heroes are at and why is Charmcaster here, why Gwen and Charmcaster have switched bodies, how Gwen in Charmcaster's body will deal with juvie, how Erica's new friends will do, what's up with the strange mist, and who will be getting a dragon partner! So please read, review and favorite!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Ben 10 franchise or How To Train Your Dragon franchise. The Toothless dragon in this one is from the movie and TV series, Dragons: Riders of Berk. I only own my OCs and that's it. Before I forget, in this story, I've decided for Toothless to have powers that I give him. You'll find out in this chapter and other chapters to come. The five new OCs are owned by WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I. The new OCs were based on the five characters of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Their similar to them but not by a whole lot. So I do not own any My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters or show.

* * *

Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior

Chapter 33: A Change of Face Part 1

Erica's POV:

It's been about a few days since my big sleepover with the girls, Ben, Gwen and the dragons and so far everything is going great. We spent a day in their RV as we were headed to our next destination and it was wonderful. As we did, I told the girls about a few of the adventures that I was a part of and they were intrigued of it including Juliet who doesn't like violence. When we got to our destination, it was in Salem, Massachusetts. Grandpa thought the best way to get to know our destination was to be a part of its culture.

So Ben, Gwen, Grandpa, Bruno, the girls and I are dressing up in Pilgrim clothes. Mckenna refused to wear the girls version so she's wearing the guys version. And Ben really didn't want to wear his but he had no choice. So right now, we're all waiting for Ben to come out of the store. But for some strange reason, Bijou looks scared. As we're waiting for Ben, the dragons came out of the bag by popping their heads out as Toothless tells me, **"I remember seeing pilgrims during my travels. Very funny people. But them thinking innocent people were witches wasn't." **

I nod in agreement at this as Grandpa who is looking like a pilgrim judge yells to Ben inside, "Enough of this, Ben! Now, get out here!" Then Bijou exclaims, "Hurry up, s'il vous plait! The sooner we all get in these, the sooner we can get out of them!" Mckenna then states loudly, "Yeah, the outfit I'm wearing is starting to be itchy." Gwen was about to go in and grab Ben out of there until Ben comes out wearing to top half of his pilgrim outfit, a pilgrim hat, his pants, shoes and Omnitrix as Ben complains, "I feel like a dweeb!"

Gwen then tells Ben tauntingly, "That's because you are a dweeb! Now you're just a Pilgrim dweeb!" Then Kalea says to us all, "But then again, aren't we all Pilgrim dweebs?" We all laugh at this as Stormfly then says, **"I actually think you guys look nice in the Pilgrim clothes. It makes you all seem historical." **That is when Ben says having enough, "That's it! I'm changing!" Ben is about to go in the store until Grandpa grabs him as he tells Ben, "Nonsense! You can't visit Salem, Massachusetts without soaking up the local history. Now, come on!"

We all have no choice but to walk as Bruno comments on the city, "This city can be full of wonders without even knowing it. After all, we'll only be wearing these clothes for a little bit." Juliet looks at herself as we walk, "I like the Pilgrim outfit but I wish it wasn't so long." I look over to Juliet and tell her, "You know, if we get to keep the outfits, Bijou can probably alter it." Juliet nods with a smile as she tells me, "Yeah, she probably could." I smile at her because of this. During our time getting here, Juliet got used to me, so now she's not afraid of speaking to me, the same as Gwen.

We walk by a Statue of a Pilgrim and seeing two boys taking pictures of the statue. When Ben came out we gave him his backpack. As we walked to the statue, I overheard Hookfang tell Ben, **"Imagine if they took pictures of you, huh Ben?"** Ben scoffs as he tells Hookfang, "Yeah, like that would happen." I smirk because of this as I nudge Gwen, Mckenna and Kalea to Ben and the boys as we walked and they all get my idea. So the three of us, Stormfly and Toothless hide behind Grandpa as we walk by the statue and the boys who took pictures at the statue were now taking pictures of Ben.

The three of us laughed because of this as Willow tells us, "Poor guy. That's what he gets." We all nod at this as Ben runs up to us as he asks Grandpa, "Grandpa, can I please change now?" Hookfang then exclaims in our heads, **"Something's happening!" **And just like that, something happens at a building on a top floor as it explodes form the inside and people are screaming. As this happens, Grandpa tells Ben, Hookfang, Toothless and I, "Ben, you and Erica can go ahead and change now."

Ben exclaims as I get my mask charm,, "Yes! Good-bye Zeroes! Hello, Heroes!" Ben selects Stinkfly as he presses down on it as I activate my charm and my hero outfit appears as I get on Toothless as Ben/Stinkfly exclaims, "It feels good to be cool again!" He takes off along with Hookfang and before Toothless and I left, I tell Gwen, "Gwen, Stormfly! You stay here with the girls and the guys! Help people get to safety!" She nods as Toothless and I take off. When we got up in the air, we looked at the building where the smoke was coming from, and we saw Chamrcaster! This is going to be fun!

* * *

Toothless's POV:

Ben/Stinkfly, Hookfang and I fly to the building as Ben/Stinkfly puts out the fire with his green goop in any place there was fire as I would stomp on the fire to put it out and Hookfang absorbs some of the fire. All of a sudden there's more fire on the ground. So Ben/Stinkfly goes to put it out while Erica, Hookfang and I are helping out at the building. Erica quickly tells me, "Toothless, I'm going to help Ben!" I nod and tell her, **"Be careful!"** She nods as she falls off and goes to Ben/Stinkfly. As she left, I felt something strange. I sensed three souls with a magical aura. I know two of them are Gwen and Bijou, but the third aura is coming from Erica!

How did I not notice it before?!

* * *

Erica's POV:

I get to Ben/Stinkfly as he lands on the ground and he sees himself in a window as he complains, "Oh, great! Now I look like an alien dweeb!" I see why because his pilgrim hat is on his head. I nod and smirk as I say sarcastically, "Yeah, dweebs are so cool!" Ben/Stinkfly growls as he squirts goop on the hat so it falls off. Charmcaster appears as she then says a spell, where she's covered up in a bubble and she shoots another bubble toward Ben/Stinkfly, but he tries to fly away until it grabs him. Maybe we need Gwen!

* * *

Gwen's POV:

The girls and I are seeing all the destruction happening as Willow asks calmly, "Is it always like this?" I nod and tell her, "Yeah, but sometimes it can be more destructive!" We all then hear a neigh as a horse on an abandoned carriage appears galloping towards us and Juliet runs up to the horse and she tells it calmly as it rears, "Easy there, big boy! Easy!" The horse hears her words and he immediately calms down as she pets him and tells him, "There we go! See? You're fine!"

I look at this impressed as I look to the girls as Mckenna tells me, "See? Told ya so!" Juliet pets the horse some more as she reaches into her bag, grabs a carrot and gives it to the horse as he accepts it willingly and eats it. Juliet gets on the carriage as do the rest of the girls and Willow takes the reins as we move forward but as we did, we saw Charmcaster and Ben/Stinkfly in different bubbles as their being pulled toward each other and Erica is trying to help him get out.

We rode past them, but as we did, I fell out and hit the bubble causing Ben/Stinkfly to fall out and now I'm in the bubble! Charmcaster looks mad about something, and the next thing I know, our bubbles collide and I'm flung back!

* * *

Erica's POV:

As I saw Gwen being flung back, I was going to go help her until Toothless calls out to me, **"Erica! We need help!"** I nod and go to Toothless to help the girls who are controlling the carriage. Willow pulls back the reins making the horse stop. It calms down as the girls get off the horse as Willow asks us, "Wasn't that a fun ride or what?! Its making me even more excited when I get my own dragon partner!"

Bijou then asks me, "Who was that girl in that fashionable magenta jacket?" So I answer her, "Her name is Charmcaster. She's the niece to a warlock named Hex, an enemy of the dragons. Chrmcaster is a witch herself and very dangerous." Bijou then exclaims excitedly, "Really?! A real live witch?! That is magnifique!" I look at her confused as Bijou realizes what she said as she then says nervously, "Ah, what I meant was…Oh, no! A witch? We're all in trouble!"

Bijou then runs to the others as I tell Toothless, "Okay, that was weird." Toothless then starts to tell me, **"Actually Erica, I have something to say…" **We then hear a groan behind us to see Gwen punching Charmcaster super hard that she hit a tree. Ben/Stinkfly turns back to normal as Hookfang grabs him, as Gwen gets up from the ground rubbing her head, as Gtrandpa asked her what was going on, and Gwen answers somewhat nervous as if it was her first time using it, "It's Charmcaster. She must have been behind this whole thing!"

Charmcaster walks up trying to say something, but Gwen knocks her away and out with a punch! Okay, something's weird here. We look at her confused as Gwen tells us nervously, "Uh, don't want her reciting a spell that'll turn us all into weasels or something! No telling what could come out of her mouth!" Gwen smiles innocently but I know that smile, she's hiding something big. The police were called and they took Charmcaster into the police car where she's gagged and handcuffed, and it drives off as Stormfly flies up to Gwen's shoulder as she tells Gwen, **"Good thinking, Gwen." **Gwen answers Stormfly somewhat nervously, "Uh, thanks?"

I then hear Stormfly squawk in fear as she flies to my shoulder as she tells me, **"Erica, something's wrong! I can't feel our bond or Spark within her!"** I look at her shocked as Toothless then tells me, **"Now that you mention it, me too! It's almost like Gwen's not there! Erica, what spell did you hear Charmcaster say?!" **With Gwen out of earshot, I tell the dragons remembering the spell, "I think the words were 'Transfera Extraho Identica.' She said it three times."

Hookfang appears telling us, **"I know that spell****! It's a very powerful body transference spell that can allow the magic user to switch bodies with anyone who is dragon or a dragon human!"**I then realize what this means as I then say, "So then that means…Oh, no. We have Charmcaster in Gwen's body and Gwen in Charmcaster's body! That means Gwen's going to juvie!" Stormfly looks shocked at this as she tells me, **"We have to break her out!"** But I quickly tell Stormfly, "We all can't go, it'll be too suspicious. I have an idea. Stormfly, you go and find Gwen. You help her escape. We'll make sure Charmcaster in Gwen doesn't do anything bad."

Stormfly nods as she flies off for her mission. I look over at Charmcaster in Gwen as she smirks evilly. She's going to regret doing this, so what is Charmcaster's plan?

We all made it back to the RV where we're staying by the docks. When we got there, we start getting back into our regular wardrobes. Like today, I'm wearing a black gothic top with mesh gloves, black gothic jean shorts, with black and white striped stockings with black ankle combat boots, a gothic black sleeveless hoodie, a black choker with a black rose pendant, my Strike Class necklace, my charm bracelet and now and the stylish black gothic across-the-body bag.

Willow is wearing her black cowboy hat, a black T-shirt, a black bandanna around her neck, black faux leather fingerless gloves, with black jeans, her lasso hanging from her belt, her harmonica in her pocket and black country boots. Juliet is wearing a dark red and black Victorian-style shoulder strapped short skirted fitting corset dresse at her thighs wearing spandex shorts underneath, a gothic black short sleeved hooded crop jacket with her hood up, (she uses the hood hide her face or to block out bright lights) with black or stockings and just-above-the-ankles black victorian-style boots. She's accessorizing with

She always accessories with black lace armwarmers, a black victorian lace choker with a dark red ribbon around it and a dark red cameo rose on it and a dark red tear drop gem dangling from it, and her gothic red bat coffin bag with a velvet trim.

With me telling Juliet things about dragons she stocked up the snacks for dragons, so not only does she have her sketchbook with mostly dark-colored pencils, food for animals, then for the dragons she now has Dragon nip, fish, chicken, honeycombs, rocks, scented flowers, and first aid kit. I admit that I was always curious as to how Dragons react to it, along with Ben, Gwen and I. While we were on our way here, an incident occurred of where we found Juliet gathering some nip in a field when we were stopping for a break.

We got our answer that as she brought it over, well, we kind of got intense with it. Ben's, Gwen's, the dragons and my pupils got really big and we loved smelling it and rubbing ourselves against it, but it was hard for everyone to get us away from it, it felt like we were in a sweet-smelling, amazing-feeling heaven and we never wanted to leave. And it turns out that Ben, Gwen and I are a lot stronger with Dragon strength then we thought. We're still somewhat embarrassed because of it, but luckily the girls, Grandpa Max and Bruno forgave us.

Bijou is wearing a red/purple medieval gothic laced drop sleeved top, a pleated skirts with overlaid black lace with three gothic buckles and contrasting black pleats that's right above the knees, black and red striped stockings, laced-up knee high black combat boots, and a leather black cord choker with a pewter crescent moon pendent.

Mckenna is wearing a gothic black t-shirt with black jean shorts, a black jacket, ankle black combat boots, a short black leather cord necklace with a pewter celtic knot pendant, black fingerless skater gloves, black elbow pads and knee pads, a black skater backpack with a shamrock green celtic knot stitched on it which has her black skater helmet, her skateboard and her boomerang and bolas in it.

Kalea is wearing a black and pink gothic lolita dress with the skirt part that stops above the knees, short sleeves and spandex shorts underneath them, black and pink striped stockings and 0.24 inch heel black lolita knee high boots, a pink ribbon black laced choker without a pendant and black armwarmers with black lace and laced with pink ribbons.

When the girls were finished changing, Toothless calls to me with a growl, **"Erica? Hookfang and I need to talk to you for a moment." **I nod to them a little confused as I tell them, "Sure." I stay in the room as the girls left and I sit on the bed and Hookfang tells me, **"Erica, during the battle we sensed something odd." **I raise an eyebrow at this as I ask them, "What was it?" Toothless answers, **"We sensed three people besides Charmcaster who have magical auras. One of them was Bijou, the other was Gwen and the third…was you."**

Okay, I'm even more confused! So I ask them, "What does that mean?" Hookfang rolls his eyes as he tells me, **"What it means is, people with magical auras are witches, sorceresses, warlocks, wizards all of that and more. Gwen and Bijou are witches and apparently so are you. You're more than just the Chosen Dragon Human, you are also a witch." **I look at them shocked as I then say to myself, "Whoa!" Toothless nods as he tells me, **"Indeed! I didn't even know you were one until today. The only question now, is how?" **I then tell the dragons, "I don't know, but if Bijou is a witch, she must have known about it longer than anyone else. Maybe she knows why I'm a witch. But why don't we wait until she tells us?" Both dragons nod as they tell me, **"Sounds like a plan."**

The dragons and I are outside as Ben and Gwen got back to their original wardrobes. And when we were all changed, Charmcaster in Gwen kept asking questions about the Omnitrix and dragons. Luckily, I didn't bother telling the girls or Ben about this or else we could have a blood bath. First, I have to figure out what exactly Charmcaster's plan is. As us kids and dragons are outside, Gwen asks Ben and I, "So then once you've dialed in the alien you want, you just slam it back down and you're ready to kick butt?"

Ben tells her confused, "Yeah. But you know that. Hey, what gives? Since when are you interested in the Omnitrix? You said that during the trial that you were glad you never got it. Besides, you're always reading about magic and spells and junk like that." So I tell the evil girl, "Yeah, and you have your own powers remember Gwen? Deadly Nadder?" Charmcaster in Gwen smiles as she then tells us, "I think I've learned all I'm going to about that stuff. I'm just interested in what you're interested in."

Willow asks Gwen a little confused, "Really? Because if I remember correctly Gwen, you're hardly interested in what Ben is interested in." Mckenna then asks suspicious, "Yeah, what she said." So Ben tells Charmcaster in Gwen, "No, that's not it. You're setting me up to be punked somehow. Well, forget it. I'm too smart for you, freak!" When Ben walks away, Charmcaster in Gwen growls as she grabs Ben's right foot as Ben falls to the ground as Charmcaster in Gwen tells Ben angrily, "Nobody calls me a freak and gets away with it! Nobody!"

She then twists his ankle as Ben screams in pain as I growl angrily and push her away from him. As I walk up to her, I tell Juliet, "Juliet, take a look at Ben's foot!" She goes to do so as I'm in front of Charmcaster in Gwen as I tell her with my eyes as slits, "What's wrong with you?! No one hurts my brother!" Charmcaster in Gwen then tells me with an evil smirk, "But he's not your brother. You're just a pathetic little girl with freaky powers!" I growl even louder as Kalea, Willow and Mckena are holding me back as Kalea asks, "What are you talking about, Gwen?! You told us you never had anything bad to say about Erica in your life!"

I overhear Bijou saying in a quiet voice, "I wonder…" But I couldn't hear anymore as Grandpa and Bruno comes out in their normal clothes as Grandpa demands, "What on Earth is going on here?!" So Ben answers, "Gwen's snapped her cap and she provoked Erica. That's what's wrong!" So Charmcaster in Gwen walks up as I got out of my friends grips as the evil girl tells Grandpa, "Ben's right. It was all my fault, Grandpa. I started it." She then tells Ben and I sweetly, "I'm sorry, Ben and Erica. Can you forgive me?"

I growl out, "NO!" Ben looks at me funny as he then asks Charmcaster in Gwen, "Did you hit your head or something?" So Charmcaster in Gwen tells Ben and Grandpa sweetly, "I know! Let me make it up to you! I'm going to cook up something special just for you, Ben." I growl angrily even more as she walks into the RV and Juliet asks me, "What's wrong, Erica?"

I pull her and the girls toward me, Toothless and Hookfang, as I tell the girls, "Charmcaster did a Body Transference spell on Gwen. Charmcaster is with us and Gwen is in juvie as Charmcaster." They all look at me shocked, as Willow then says, "Now it all makes sense. No wonder Gwen's acting all weird." Mckenna then asks me, "If that's true, shouldn't we save Gwen?"

I shake my head as I tell her, "I sent Stormfly to find her since the bond isn't working with the enemy. So whatever Charmcaster is planning, we have to stop her from accomplishing it. She said she was gonna cook up something special for Ben." Bijou then perks up saying, "She might have to use a potion in order to make the spell right. She's probably going to find the ingredients here!" So then Juliet asks, "So we have to stop Charmcaster from doing anything bad by any means necessary?"

I nod as Toothless says, "**But we also have to be careful. We don't want her to find out what we're planning."** We all nod at this knowing we have to stop her.

* * *

Gwen in Charmcaster's POV:

I'm stuck in Charmcaster's body as I'm pushed in the cafeteria and as the door closes I tell the guard, "But I'm innocent! You have the wrong person!" I couldn't hear what she said as I walk over to a table feeling very miserable. As I sat down, I hoped and prayed that Erica and the dragons know that the me they have is a fake. I feel something in the sleeve of the jacket and as I grab them, they look like brown eggs with purple markings.

Two girls come up to me as one of them asks, "So what are you in for, Princess wearing your Halloween costume in the Summer?" The other laughs calling the girl who talked to me 'Pinky.' Pinky tells her friend to shut up as Pinky tells me, "Only two rules in here. Rule One, I'm in charge, so what I say goes. And Rule Two, obey rule one or else!" I gulp at this as I hope help arrives for me soon.

* * *

Erica's POV:

Charmcaster in Gwen has already gotten some ingredients no matter how many times the girls, dragons and I tried to mess it up. She gives the bags to me as she asks me, "Erica, could you please hold this for me?" I nod and as soon as her back is turned, I put them in a little semi as she walks over to a seafood area of the market as Grandpa looks over her list as he says, "Oh, well, judging from this list of ingredients, whatever you're cooking up is going to be very exotic." Ben and the girls are complaining but Grandpa doesn't listen and Bruno tells Grandpa, "You and your weird taste in food, Max."

Charmcaster in Gwen asks the merchant if he has sea urchin eggs, but he brushes her off, as Chamrcaster in Gwen gets angry and she says a spell, which I think is, 'Latnica Sorensay.' Dead octopi come to life and attack the man as Charmcaster in Gwen says, "Interesting. Bad things can happen to you when you're not nice." As Ben and Grandpa help the man, I overhear Bijou saying, "Sacre bleu! I really am not the only one." What does that mean? Is Bijou a witch? All of a sudden the semi that has Charmcaster in Gwen's ingredients takes off as she complains about it and looks to me angrily.

So I calmly tell her, "What? They were heavy. Maybe you should give up on your masterpiece." But Ben being my idiot friend turns into Diamondhead when he really wanted XLR8. Ben/Diamondhead complains as he says, "Diamondhead?! Oh, man, I have a need for speed!" We then see motorized scooters as Charmcaster in Gwen and Ben/Diamondhead gets on them and they somehow move since they can only be started by keys! I stay where I am as Grandpa asks me, "Erica, aren't you going to help them?"

No matter how much I want to, I can't and I won't. So I tell Grandpa, "No, Grandpa. Not this time." Grandpa and Bruno are confused as they then take a run for the truck. As I was about to start running as like the other girls with both dragons on my shoulders, I hear Juliet ask, "Where's Bijou?" We look around and she's not even there! I then tell the girls, "Toothless, Hookfang and I will go find Bijou, you girls follow Grandpa and Bruno." They nod as the dragons and I go find Bijou.

* * *

Bijou's POV:

As Charmcaster in Gwen did the spell, I backed away to look around where I was as I keep thinking about the events so far today. First we were taken to Salem, Massachusetts where the Salem Witch Trials were in the 1600s. And I became scared that the Erica, Gwen, Grandpa, Ben and their dragons would find out that I'm a witch. Then Charmcaster appeared, another witch like me! I was so ecstatic and I nearly blew it in front of Erica!

Then when Erica told us of Charmcaster being in Gwen, I immediately knew what happened. A body transference spell! But Erica told us that the spell was pronounced, 'Transfera Extraho Identica.' Which means 'Transfer Dragon Identity.' And that means Charmcaster transferred everything of Gwen including her dragon powers to her body. But if Charmcaster can use spells in Gwen's body, then Gwen is a witch too! I really am not the only one!

As I walked around, I see into an alleyway and I see mist! I look at it so transfixed, I didn't hear Erica, Toothless or Hookfang calling out to me. I walk toward the mist as I've never seen such beautiful mist. And for a moment, I thought I saw a dragon within it! I was about to touch it, until, "BIJOU!" I gasp reeling back as the mist and dragon disappears! Erica yells out to me, as I turn to her as she asks me, "Are you okay? The dragons and I tried to call you." I calm down as I tell her, "Yes, I'm okay. I figured I'd take a walk and clear my head with what has happened."

Toothless raises an eyebrow as he tells me, **"Are you sure about that? Because to me, it looked like you were being hypnotized by the mist. Is there something you'd like to tell us?" **I look at them nervously for a moment, as I felt I had no choice, so I was about to tell them about me being a witch, until Erica asks me, "You're a witch, aren't you?" I look at her shocked and scared for a moment as Erica giggles as she tells me, "You can relax. I already knew." I ask her shocked, "You did?"

Erica tells me, "Toothless and Hookfang told me. They said they sensed three people with a magical aura. One was you, then the other was Gwen before this happened, and then apparently there was me and I never knew! Apparently it didn't activate for me until you came along. That's what Toothless told me the other day." So I ask her with a nervous smile, "So your not freaked out?" Erica shakes her head as she tells me, "Nope! After what has happened with my whole life and this summer, I'm not freaked out of anything anymore, besides my dad coming back to kill me."

I laugh at this as I tell her, "Thanks, Erica. Its nice to know that you accept it. Only the girls and Bruno know and now you." Hookfang then asks me confused, **"What about your family?" **I smile sadly at this as I tell them, "Sadly, my parents have no idea. If I told them, I feared they would never understand me. That, and I feared they would kick me out." Erica looks at me sadly as she then tells me, "Somehow, I don't think so. I may not have the perfect family, but family should always be there for you, no matter what happens. Tell you what, ask them what they think of witches. Who knows, the answer might be something you've never expected."

I look at Erica shocked once more as we walked away from the alley way as I ask her, "You think so?" Erica answers with a smile, "I don't think so. I know so." I nod with a smile as I tell her, "Okay then, I'll try when we get back home." Erica nods as we then laugh as we make our way back to the market. Erica really is a good person, that father of hers doesn't realize just how kind and generous she really is! I then remembered what happened in the alley as I ask Erica, "Erica, back in the mist, I saw something in it. It looked like a small-medium dragon. Do you think that was a Smothering Smokebreath?"

Erica thinks on this, and then she nods with a smile telling me, "Yep. Which means we'll be seeing it again before you know it. And if I'm right, you might get a dragon partner." I squeal so loud that I hug Erica super tight as she laughs at this. Soon, I'll get my own dragon! We found Ben/Diamondhead and Charmcaster in Gwen as they got back the ingredients, and we're a little mad. But we still have time.

* * *

And that's the end for Part 1 of Erica's First Sleepover! Go and read the second part in the next chapter and please read, review and favorite!


	34. Chapter 34 A Change of Face Part 2

Hello, fellow readers! Welcome to another exciting chapter of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior! I am free until who knows how long! Welcome to the second chapter for today! Great news, I wasn't called in for my job! Now I have more time for stories!

**Bold text is dragons speaking!**

Now for the A Change of Face Part 2 chapter! You know what will happen in the last chapter in the beginning so please read, review and favorite!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Ben 10 franchise or How To Train Your Dragon franchise. The Toothless dragon in this one is from the movie and TV series, Dragons: Riders of Berk. I only own my OCs and that's it. Before I forget, in this story, I've decided for Toothless to have powers that I give him. You'll find out in this chapter and other chapters to come. The five new OCs are owned by WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I. The new OCs were based on the five characters of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Their similar to them but not by a whole lot. So I do not own any My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters or show. I do not own All I Need To Be by Fireflight.

* * *

Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior

Chapter 34: A Change of Face Part 2

Gwen in Charmcaster's POV:

Now I'm forced to have disgusting food as the cafeteria lady puts this yellow-white brown gunk on my plate as I say disgusted, "What an interesting color." Then I ask the lady nicely, "Say, you wouldn't have anything that's organically grown, would you?" But the lady tells me as she gets mad and puts earwax in the gunk, "Sure thing. I grew this myself." I nearly puked until she told me, "Make sure you come back for seconds, sweetie. Plenty more where that came from."

I shudder at this as I walk back to the table I sat in, as I wished that I could eat Willow's, Juliet's and Kaleas sweets again. As I sat down, I feel something in the sleeve once more. I take it out and see it was a small spell book. I gasped with realization as I say to myself, "Charmcaster's Book of Spells." I skim through the pages to find a page as I read it as it says, 'Body Transference Spells.' I start to figure things out as I say to myself, "So that's how she did it! But why would Charmcaster want to switch bodies with me? Unless she didn't want to switch with me. Ben and Erica! She wanted to switch with either one. That way, she could either get the Omnitrix or Erica's powers!"

Pinky and her friend who I found out was named Missy comes up to me as Missy asks me, "Yo, Princess, so what you got there? You've been holding out on us." I try to get away until Pinky grabs my arm as she asks me, "What have you got to say for yourself, Princess?!" I didn't know what to do until I get my plate of gunk and throw it at the girls yelling, "Just this: FOOD FIGHT!" It worked as they get covered in gunk and soon all of the girls are having a big food fight

I have to get out of here! And fast! I was about to escape until Pinky finds me as she tells me, "You got guts, girl. I'll give you that. Now, quit stalling and give it to me!" I just about had it, as I wish I had my dragon powers back, and suddenly, I feel spikes coming out of my hands and I smirk knowing what that means. I butt my head hard against hers making her let me go, as I use my arms swinging them making spikes come out and pin Pinky to the wall and the same thing to the other girls as they ganged up on me. If I have my dragon powers, then the spell transferred my dragon powers, spark and my bond with Stormfly to this body!

The cafeteria lady grabs me from the back of the jacket as she tells me as I grab the spellbook, "Troublemaker, huh? Well, you'll be scrubbing pots and pans until those pretty little hands fall off." So I decide to make a chance as I read a spell from the book, "Bellum Ocurro Mazzura!" The ladle she was holding bends around her as she lets me go and more metal pieces go and attack her. The lady got so scared she fell in a trash can as all the girls cheer for me and I bow down like a real magician would, but a guard comes up as she asks me sounding annoyed, "Let me guess. Your innocent." OOPS!

* * *

Erica's POV:

I can't believe this! The girls, dragons and I do everything in our power to stop Charmcaster in Gwen from getting ingredients and she still beats us. We're all waiting outside a store as Ben asks Grandpa, "Uh, Grandpa, have you noticed that Gwen's been acting kind of weird today? I mean weirder than normal." But Grandpa tells Ben then me, "Now, just because she wants to follow in her Grandfather's culinary footsteps doesn't mean she's weird, Ben. And Erica, what has gotten into you?" I growl as I tell him, "Let's just say, I won't forgive her for what she called me."

Bruno then tells Grandpa, "Even I have to admit that Miss Tennyson is acting bloody weird as well, Max. You should listen to the kids." Willow shudders as she tells me, "If she really is making that potion for the spell, I have a feeling it's going to smell gross!" Mckenna then exclaims, "Yech! I know!" Charmcaster in Gwen comes out of the store holding something in a box as she exclaims, "Got it. The final ingredient." Grandpa takes the box as he looks inside as he says, "Ooh. Sea Urchin eggs? Wow. Those must have been expensive."

But Charmcaster in Gwen tells him as we walk away, "Not really. I sweet-talked them into giving me a deal." In other words, used a spell to get what she wanted. Juliet then asks me quietly, "Do you think we can beat Charmcaster?" I nod as I tell her, "Definitely. Even though she has all the ingredients, we still have to stop her." Toothless pops out telling me, **"And we have to wait and hope that Stormfly got to the real Gwen. The spell she used can also transfer Dragon powers to another body if that person is Dragon Human or a dragon. So Gwen should have her powers, spark and her bond with Stormfly."**

Bijou then tells me, "Then we hope and pray Stormfly comes here with the real Gwen and hope we can stop Charmcaster. Then I use my own magic to try and beat her." The other girls look at Bijou and I shocked as Kalea asks Bijou, "You told Erica?!" Bijou nods as she tells the girls, "Yes, I did. And she knew. She told me so. Apparently Erica, Gwen and I are the good witches. Like in that TV series Charmed." Willow then asks Bijou confused, "Really? So Erica is another witch?"

Mckenna then says stupefied, "Huh, never seen that one coming." So I tell Mckenna not intimidated, "Mckenna, trust me, I didn't see it coming either. I don't even know how it's possible, but I think I'll like being a witch." We all laughed at this as we make the way back to the RV. We have to stop Charmcaster no matter what!

* * *

Gwen in Charmcaster's POV:

I'm back in the cafeteria as Pinky, Missy and I forced to clean the cafeteria as the cafeteria lady tells us, "And when you finish here, someone gets to buff my bunions." As she walks away, Pinky tells me with a scoff, "A small price to pay to see the look on Crabtree's face when she fell into that trash can. You're all right, Princess. Look, you ever need anything…" So I tell her, "Actually, what I really need is to get out of here as soon as possible. But…" I stop talking as I hear a very loud roar!

Missy then looks around scared as do the adults in the room as Missy asked, "What was that?!" Luckily, I recognized the roar as I tell the girls with a grin, "Don't worry, it's a friend!" Charmcaster's bag comes hopping to me as a hole in the ceiling crashes down as something lands on the floor and knocks away the adults with its tail as they get knocked out. I grin as the thing that came in was Stormfly! I yell excitedly running to her, "Stormfly!" I run to her and hug her tight as Stormfly brings her head down as she tells me as she purrs, **"I knew it! I knew something was wrong! I'm so glad you're okay, Gwen!"**

I have tears in my eyes as I tell her, "I missed you too, Stormfly! Where are the others?!" Stormfly answers, **"Erica, the girls and the dragons are trying to stall Charmcaster, but I have no idea how much time they have left, so we have to leave now!" **I nod as I get on her saddle as Pinky asks, "Hey, what about us?!" Stormfly looks to me and I nod at her as Stormfly lashes her tail at them as spikes fall and the girls are pinned to the floor and Stormfly flies high up into the air as she takes me to the others.

* * *

Erica's POV:

Later tonight, Charmcaster in Gwen is working on the potion as she has a big cauldron. Ben is complaining about the smell as Kalea complains as well saying, "Yuck!" The girls, Ben, the dragons and I are walking to the stairs as we noticed it's getting really foggy here! And up the stairs Gwen in Charmcaster appears with Stormfly as Ben is about to attack her until I tell him, "No, Ben! Don't attack the real Gwen!" Ben looks at me confused as Gwen in Charmcaster tells him, "She's right, Ben. You have to listen to Erica. Erica, the girls and the dragons have known what's been going on here since after the battle.

So just listen. Gwen's not Gwen, I am. She did some kind of transference spell, and we wound up switching bodies. Haven't you noticed Gwen acting all strange? You've got to believe me. If you don't, the real Charmcaster is going to wind up switching bodies with you and getting the Omnitrix." Hookfang gets big as he tells Ben, **"She's telling the truth Ben. Stormfly disappeared to find the real Gwen." **Charmcaster in Gwen appears as she demands, "What's she doing here?!"

Willow growls as she gets in front of Gwen in Charmcaster, as she tells Charmcaster in Gwen, "Warning us, you evil cow! You're a real idiot, you know that?!" Mckenna steps up telling Charmcaster in Gwen, "Yeah! The girl behind us is Gwen! We knew the whole time!" Kalea then tells Charmcaster in Gwen, "Why do you think we tried to mess you up today?!" Juliet then tells the evil girl being all brave, "You shouldn't mess with my friends!" Bijou then stands up and tells Charmcaster in Gwen, "I was happy to meet another witch like myself, but you're just a plain bad one! You should be thankful I'm more skilled than you are!"

Ben hears this as he asks her shocked, "You're really a witch?!" Bijou nods as she tells Ben, "I'll explain later!" Charmcaster in Gwen growls as Ben then stands up and he says to Charmcaster in Gwen confused, "Basically, she says you're not you and she's not herself, but that you're each other. At least that's what I think she said." Grandpa asks Charmcaster in Gwen, "Gwen, is this true?!" Gwen in Charmcaster then exclaims, "She's not Gwen, Grandpa!" Charmcaster in Gwen then tries to change things as she says, "Who are you guys going to believe? This liar or your own eyes?!"

Toothless then tells Charmcaster in Gwen tauntingly, "**I'd say the liar who is actually the one whose telling the truth!" **Then Stormfly tells the evil girl with a roar, "**And I'd rather believe in my rider than a tramp!"** Gwen in Charmcaster then smirks as she asks the evil girl, "All right, if you're Gwen, then you should know the name of the teddy bear Ben sleeps with along with what his secret fear is." Ben then complains saying, "Hey, Furry Freddy has his own bed! It just happens to be next to mine." I look at him stupefied and the girls and I laugh along with the dragons, as Mckenna exclaims, "Furry Freddy?! Oh, man that's lame!"

Gwen in Charmcaster looks at Ben shocked then she tells him annoyed, "You just gave her half the answer, you doofus! Did your parents send you to doofus school or were you born like this?!" Ben then looks at her finally figuring it out as he exclaims, "Gwen?! It really is you!" I sigh annoyed, as I tell him and the others, "Duh! That's what we've been saying and doing all day!" Charmcaster in Gwen then says going from nice to evil bad, "At least I can stop being all nice and sweet. It was making me sick. I was just lucky you have a magical aura or none of my spells would have worked!"

Gwen in Charmcaster growls as she tells Charmcaster in Gwen holding out her left arm, "Yeah? Well, how about a little taste of your own medicine?!" Out of the sleeve is a chain as it starts to wrap around Charmcaster in Gwen until she exclaims with a spell, "Unsquiera Despariot!" The chain disappears as we're flown back and knocked to the ground as I overhear Charmcaster in Gwen say, "I'm the real sorceress, remember?!" I struggle to get up as Charmcaster in Gwen says, "Now I switch bodies with doofus, and every spell I cast will be alien super-charged!"

Charmcaster in Gwen brings forth the potion as starts the spell with, "Transfera Extraho Identica, Transfera Extraho Identica, Transfera Extraho Identica!" Gwen in Charmcaster, Ben and I nod as we charge for Charmcaster as the spell happened.

* * *

Bijou's POV:

The girls and I get up along with Grandpa as out of the strange mist is Charmcaster as she exclaims like her evil self, "NO! This wasn't the way it was supposed to happen! I'm me again!" We then hear Ben exclaim, "Ha! Your spell screwed up again!" Then we hear Erica ask, "But why do I have a bad feeling something's wrong?" Then Gwen saying, "So I should be me, why do I feel like I'm different, not quite myself?" The three of them run out as we realize what happened: the spell made Erica, Gwen and Ben switch bodies as Ben in Gwen exclaims, "GROSS! I'm YOU!" Then Gwen in Erica exclaims, "Okay, this is weird!"

Then finally Erica in Ben deadpans saying, "Okay, this whole adventure will give me a nightmare, I can feel it." Willow then says as she looks confused, "Tell me about it! This whole thing is giving me a migraine!" Juliet looks scared as she asks, "So what happens now?!" Kalea speaks up saying, "Now? We fight Charmcaster and force her to make the others switch bodies once more!" Mckenna then exclaims holding her fists up, "Yeah! Time to duke it out, Aussie-style!" Toothless looks at the kids confused as he asks, **"So who should I be with? Because this whole thing is messing up my head!"**

Charmcaster growls as she exclaims angrily, "You fools! Now I only have enough ingredients to mix up one more transference spell!" Ben in Gwen growls as he goes to his left wrist, "You're not going to get the chance, because I'm going hero!" When he realizes he can't, Erica in Ben tells Ben in Gwen, "You're not wearing the Omnitrix Ben, I am!" Gwen in Erica then tells us all, "Look out!" Two clay monster things start attacking us until I say my own spell, "Attero clay Monasteriense!" Out of nowhere the clay monsters are destroyed as the others look at me in awe, as Erica in Ben tells me, "Whoa!"

I grin at this and we all start running away as Charmcaster keeps blasting us with magic. Bruno runs with us as well as Ben in Gwen tells Erica in Ben, "Erica, go hero and kick her magical butt!" Erica in Ben tells him, "Sorry, I don't know how to work the Omnitrix! Which way do you turn it anyway?!" All of us then get hit with a magical blast and before we blacked out, I thought I saw the same thing I saw in the mist earlier today.

We all woke up as we're all held down inside the boat under the deck as Willow, Mckenna, Juliet, Kalea and I are tied up, the dragons are restrained as are Erica, Ben and Gwen in the stocks. Bruno and Grandpa Max must be on top. Juliet asks Erica in Ben starting to sound scared, "Is it always like this, Erica?" Erica in Ben answers, "Sometimes, we just never usually get captured." Hookfang then says through his binds, **"Well, either way, we have to escape as soon as possible!" **Ben in Gwen then complains, "And what's worse is that I can't flame up in this body! I can only use those spikes things!"

Gwen in Erica then realizes something as she says, "Wait a minute, you can! When I was stuck as Charmcaster, I still had my dragon powers. Ben, try to flame up!" Ben in Gwen nods as he gets himself on fire as the stocks he's locked to burns away! Mckenna exclaims with a grin, "WHOA! I hope I can do that someday!" Ben in Gwen then tells Erica in Ben, "Burn your stocks and choose an alien!" Erica in Ben nods as she does so and sets Gwen in Erica free. Toothless then asks us, **"Don't forget about us!" **Hookfang had already burned away his binds Erica in Ben burns away Stormfly's and Toothless's bonds and when they were about to get the ropes off me and the girls, a fire burns away our ropes!

Ben in Gwen asks confused, "Who was that?!" Out of the shadows a small-medium gray dragon appears as Erica in Ben knew what it was as she smiles as she says, "Luca!" Luca? I hear a voice in my head as the dragon tells Erica in Ben, **"I sensed the niece of Hex here, and came to warn you. That and I heard of your new friends from Toothless. I figured I'd meet them too while I was here. Good thing I got here when I did." **Stormfly tells Luca, **"You can say that again. We have to stop Charmcaster now!"**

Mckenna pounds her fist into a hand as she says, "Well, let's do this thing then! Time to show this girl not to mess with us!" Willow grabs her lasso, "Yeah, that gal has got to learn what happens when you mess with a Blackwood!" Kalea then says with a determined face, "Or a champion of kung fu!" Juliet nods in determination as she says, "Then let's get up there!" I then nod as well as I then say, "And she has to know that she isn't all that powerful!" We all nod in agreement as we get up the stairs, as I ask Luca, "Do you need help up, Luca?"

Luca looks at me for a moment, as her eyes sparkle and nods telling me, **"If you don't mind, Miss LeClair."** Luca walks beside me as we get up the stairs to defeat Charmcaster.

* * *

Willow's POV:

We all get out of the bottom of the deck and we wait to ambush Charmcaster. Ben in Gwen tells Erica, "Choose Four Arms!" Erica in Ben nods as she slams down the watch and she accidentally turns into Cannonbolt as she says awestruck, "Whoa, this is kinda cool!" Ben in Gwen tells her annoyed, "I said Four Arms!" Erica in Ben/Cannonbolt tells Ben in Gwen, "Sorry! I chose Four Arms and this is what I got. It's like I said Ben, 'Work with what you got.'"

I clear my throat to get their attention as everyone looks at me, as I tell them, "It's time." They all nod as we look below and saw Charmcaster's clay monsters attacking Bruno and Grandpa Max seeing that they must have escaped as Erica in Ben/Cannonbolt tells Charmcaster, "You should really respect your elders, girly! Especially when we know them!" Charmcaster growls out, "I don't respect anybody!" Ben in Gwen tells Charmcaster, "Give up now! Or else we're gonna swab the deck with your butt!"

Charmcaster laughs at this as she asks us annoyingly, "Oh, really?! What can a cowgirl, a timid little brat, a wannabe witch, a skater punk, a kid, four stupid dragons and you idiots do?!" Toothless, Hookfang, Stormfly and Luca roar in response. Erica in Ben/Cannonbolt rolls forward to hit Charmcaster, but she dodged as Erica in Ben/Cannonbolt nearly falls of the boat! Kalea and I go to help her up as she tells us, "You know what? I've got to give Ben credit for this. This alien hero stuff is far much tougher than being a Dragon Warrior!"

Toothless helps us out as get our friend back on the boat as Toothless tells her,** "No kidding! We have to get you kids back to your original bodies and soon!" **Charmcaster then uses a spell to fire cannonballs at Ben in Gwen, but he dodges it with grace and Charmcaster is starting up the spell! She is in a bubble and so is Erica in Ben/Cannonbolt as she screams for help, "Guys! HELP!" Ben in Gwen and Gwen in Erica nod as they start running and they got in the same bubble as Charmcaster and knocked her out of it. Next thing we know the bubbles are joining together and the spell is over.

Gwen then says excitedly, "I'm me again! Finally!" Erica looks at herself as she exclaims, "Hallelujah!" Then Ben/Cannonbolt says, "And I'm Cannonbolt!" Charmcaster gets angry as she tells us, "I'll just cook up another transference spell! I can't be stopped!" I scoff at this as I tell her, "Don't bet on it!" I then use my lasso as I twirl it as it grabs her and I pull her toward me as hard as I can, as I tell Bijou, "Bijou, now!" Bijou runs over, grabs Charmcaster's bag and throws it into the sea.

Bijou turns Charmcaster towards her as she tells her, "You want an out-of-body experience? You'll be getting one!" Bijou punches Charmcaster knocking her out cold as Erica looks at her in awe as she says, "WHOA!" Bijou chuckles as she tells us, "I may not know how to fight, but I did practice with some martial arts." Juliet nods telling Ben. Gwen. Erica and the dragons, "It's true." Bruno and Grandpa have already taken care of the clay monsters.

Luca comes over to Erica as she tells her, **"Miss Erica, even though my test wasn't exactly what I had in mind, you've passed it. Now you have my powers of a Smothering Smokebreath. With my powers, you can create veils of smoke to hide in or to use as a distraction or an escape and you can use a rather hot fire that is able to meld metals in a matter of seconds. Use them wisely." **Erica nods as Luca then tells us all, **"And it was nice meeting you all as well. I'd also like to thank you, Bijou." **Bijou looks at Luca shocked as Luca tells her, **"I know how hard it is to let yourself be known as who and what you are. So I would like to ask you this: Since you were so taken with my mist, would you be my partner?"**

Bijou looks at Luca shocked once more and she nods happily saying, "Oui, Luca!" Luca grins as she jumps into Bijou's arms as Luca says, **"As the French say, 'Magnifique!'" **Well, I'll be! The first of us to get a dragon partner, and it had to be Bijou!

* * *

Erica's POV:

We're all back in the RVs as Grandpa drives and Gwen is reading Charmcaster's spell book. She took it from her without her knowing. So now, Gwen can practice her spells and so can I. The girls are with us in the Rustbucket as Ben is glad to be back in his body, and the dragons are glad their riders are back to normal. As Grandpa was driving, I ask Bijou, "Hey, Bijou? How did you know you were a witch?" Bijou answers with a sigh, "It all started about five years ago. I loved going into my family's library to read some interesting books.

One day, I found a strange book in the shelves. As I took it out to read it, I sat at a table where it had a vase with dying flowers. I read something in the book that said to some words and any flower would no longer be dead and it would be exactly like it was before. When I said the spell, all of the flowers in the vase came back to life! I was so shocked, I nearly screamed! Bruno had just came in and he saw the whole thing happen. He was shocked to say the least. I pleaded with him to not tell my family, and he said he would not.

Later on, without my family knowing, Bruno helped me search for anything strange about my family. It turned out I had a family member from the past that was tried as a witch back in the Salem Witch Trials. But before they could hang her, she disappeared right in front of their eyes. She escaped from Salem, Massachusetts, got to another state and found her true love and started a new family. Apparently I inherited her powers. That's why I was born a witch to a family of non-magical people, and I've never told anyone except for the girls, Bruno and now you all."

I raise an eyebrow as I tell Bijou, "So that's why you were scared today. Being in Salem made you a bit on edge." Bijou nods in agreement, and Gwen asks, "It's a little strange though that a magical human was born into a non-magical family." Toothless speaks up telling us, **"It's not unheard of that magical humans are born into non-magical families. It's rare, but not unheard of. For as long as there have been Dragons, never before has there been a Dragon bonded with a witch. Dragons have assisted witches before in the past, but never bonded with them before. This is a whole new revelation to Dragon kind.** **Heck, this is also the very first time the Chosen Dragon Human has ever been a witch."**

Luca nods as she tells us, **"That's true. Technically, Gwen, Bijou and Erica are the first witches to be bonded with dragons. And I wouldn't change my partnership for anything in the world." **Luckily, Luca can also shrink as she in the RV along with the other shrunken dragons. Bijou pets Luca as she purrs as Ben has a question as he asks Bijou, "But how come Erica is a witch? None of us knew she was one until today." Bijou ponders on this until she says, "I have a theory. The only possible explanation for Erica being a witch is if a member of her family was a witch. There's no possible chance it was her father, so maybe it might have been her mother."

I look shocked at her as I asked, "My mother? But that's impossible." Juliet speaks up as she says, "Unless there was a chance she was able to hide it for so long." Bijou then tells us, "The only way she could have done that was by suppressing your magical aura, Erica. I've read that when good witches give birth to their children and if they die before raising them, they would say a spell that allows their child's magical aura to be suppressed. But, the magical aura will only let itself be known when the child meets another good witch. Apparently Gwen didn't count for some reason. So as soon as Erica met me, that's when her magical aura appeared."

I then say to myself, "So I really am a witch." I grin as I then say, "Now I'm even stronger. Bijou, do you think you can teach Gwen and I?" Bijou nods and says with a smile, "Oui, mon amie. I'd be glad to help." Ben then asks me, "Hey, Erica? Real quick, what it was like for you to go alien?" So I answer with a grin, "It was pretty amazing. I finally understand how it's like for you! It felt like I was myself, but at the same time I was someone else. If it happens again, I probably wouldn't mind it being an alien hero."

Willow looks out the window and she tells us, "Hey, ya'll check this out! There's a karaoke place here, and they're holding a singing contest with real bands!" Mckenna then asks Grandpa, "Can we be a part of that, Grandpa?" Grandpa smiles as he says, "I don't see why not." We all cheer out as we got to the place. We put the dragons in our bags as Bijou has a bag of her own where Luca fits in it.

We got inside and we saw the evil blonde Tiffany and her friends. Kalea growls as she says, "Not them again! Why are they here?!" I speak up saying, "I have one guess: To beat me in this contest." Tiffany sees us as she sneers telling us, "Well, well, well. If it ain't the Goth Freaks!" I growl as Mckenna tells Tiffany, "Stay back, Tiff. We've got claws and we ain't afraid to use them!" Tiffany scoffs as she tells Mckenna, "Oh, I know that, Psycho. You and your puny group won't beat me and my girls."

Juliet speaks up saying to her angrily, "We're a lot stronger than you! We have a new member of our group who has a better voice than you!" Whoa! Juliet is being brave! Tiffany gets mad, as she asks Juliet, "What did you say, you little brat?!" I growl, as I can hear Luca and the other dragons growl as Tiffany walks away telling us, "Whatever, you still won't win." I calmed down and so did the dragons as Luca tells us, **"Unbelievable! This girl is the most selfish, arrogant person I ever saw!"**

We all nod in agreement as the competition started. A few groups were on, including Tiffany and her group, and they got some applause and some boos. Now it was time for me and the girls, and Bijou asks me, "Erica? Do you mind if I sing with you for this song?" I nod at this as Bijou hugs me as I grab the microphone saying, "What's up, everybody?!" Everyone cheers loudly including the dragons back in the table, except for Tiffany and her friends as I tell everyone, "Meet my new friends and our band group, Juliet Cromwell on Keyboard, Bijou LeClair on Base, Willow Blackwood as Singer 2, Kalea Robinson on Drums, and finally Mckenna aka Mac McKay on Guitar! My name is Erica Haddock and we are the Dragon Roses!"

We decided on the band name before we got on stage and everyone cheers for the name as Bijou then says, "I wrote this song which is called All I Need To Be. Today, Erica and I will sing this song along with the girls, so we hope you love it." The song begins to play as Mckenna starts to play the guitar:

Verse 1:

Bijou

Hoping with each new day

I'm moving forward, I push the fear away

And I let go

'Cause I'm so through with barely hanging on

Erica

Leaving what's in the past behind

I come closer to crossing over the line

And I won't stop

Until I get what I've been fighting for

You've said it all before

Chorus:

All

Tell me again that I am strong  
Tell me again that I won't fall  
I need You here to fix me where I'm wrong  
Take me beyond what I can see  
Break me, make me believe  
You have made me all I need to be

Verse 2:

Erica

Knowing all that I can do is be open when You start to move

In my heart

Bijou

And now my God, I finally hear Your voice

You've said it all before

(Chorus)

Verse 3:

Bijou

Ohhhhh…

Who I am is all I've got

Erica

Ohhhhh…

And I can't be who I am not anymore

(Chorus)

All

(I am strong, make me believe)

Bijou

You have made me all I need to be

(I am strong, make me believe, make me believe)

The song ends and everyone stands up and cheers with raucous applause! Even Tiffany and her friends are mad as we win the $20,000 cash prize! We all cheer at this happy that we won! Tiffany storms up on stage and demands from us, "Impossible! You cheated!" I shook my head and told her, "We didn't cheat! You just can't accept the fact that I'm better. Music comes from your heart, not the looks!" Tiffany was about to slap me until Willow grabs her hand and she tells her, "Touch our new member and best friend again, and we will hurt you!"

Tiffany growls and storms off mad as heck, and we all cheered once more. We got back to the table as Bruno and Grandpa congratulated us along with everyone else. Even Luca told Bijou, **"That was beautiful, Bijou! You really are my partner if you can calm me down!" **Bijou giggles as she pets Luca telling her, "Thanks, Luca! You and I are going to be good friends." Bijou pets Luca as Toothless tells me, **"Congrats Erica. Another successful job singing and we have a new dragon partner for a friend. Something tells me this summer will be eventful."**

I nod as I pet Toothless as I tell him, "Yep. I still can't believe I'm also a witch, but I'll try." Toothless nods as I pet him some more as he purrs as I hope the next adventure we're on won't be too hard…

* * *

And that's the end of the chapters finally! This one was real long if it was all together. Now for the questions! What bizarre place are our heroes at now? Who is Mr. Jingles? Even though Erica has never had a good Christmas, could this place help her like it? What did Erica lose and why is Toothless gone? Will our heroes and the girls learn a brand new lesson on the bond of dragon and human? Will there be a snowball battle royale?! What dragon is hiding in the snow, and who will get their dragon partner?! Find out next time in the next exciting chapters of Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior – Chapters 35 and 36: Merry Christmas: Gift of the Night Fury Part 1 and Part 2!


End file.
